Gone But Not Forgotten
by lostindreams1001
Summary: It's Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts, and with NEWT classes, relationship drama, werewolf outings, and growing threats of evil, it's going to be an interesting 7th year for everyone. And the question still remains: can James finally change for Lily
1. Bets and Promises

Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, except for Jez, Rachel, the plot, and maybe some other stuff/characters I make up along the way.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Lily/James fic- ideas that have been floating around in my head for a long time, and I decided to start something with them while I'm planning the rest of my other story. I'm really excited about this, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1- Bets and Promises 

Lily Evans was sitting on her bed, reading over the school checklist she had made for the millionth time. She had to make sure she had everything, because tomorrow she was heading off to Hogwarts to begin her seventh and final year of school.

"School robes," she said aloud as she looked at the end of the bed, seeing 7 sets of perfectly folded black robes.

"Check. Dress robes," she said, looking to see her brand-new shimmery dark green dress robes hanging on the edge of her wardrobe.

"Check. Head Girl badge," Lily said with a huge grin. This was what she was proudest of- becoming Head Girl. She had worked so hard at her prefect duties over the past two years, and it had all paid off. She couldn't wait to show it off tomorrow. Her thoughts over the past few days had wandered to the possibility of who the Head Boy could be, and she was almost certain it would be Remus Lupin. Dumbledore probably went with Remus in hope that he would straighten out his idiotic friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. Lily sighed- how had she let her thoughts stray to James Potter again? She regretted her last encounter with Potter at the end of last school year.

"_Come on, Evans! I said I was sorry," Potter said through the laughter. He and his friends had just set off a box of Filibuster's Fireworks in Lily and her friends' compartment, leaving the sleeve of Lily's favorite t-shirt scorched and soot marks over all of their things. Behind Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were rolling on the floor, roaring with laughter, while Remus Lupin leaned up against the wall, trying to suppress a laugh. _

"_Potter, I'm so tired of hearing you say that!" Lily said, throwing a sooty book at him. This was the last straw with him. _

"_I'm telling you, Evans- just go out with me and all of this will stop. Promise," Potter said with that ridiculously irresistible smile on his face. _

"_Potter, the only way I would EVER go out with you is if you changed," Lily said, feeling her temper rising. "Stop being so childish and immature, playing pranks every two seconds and snogging every girl from your fan club that comes along. Grow up!" _

"_All right, if I do that, you'll go out with me?" Potter asked, his hazel eyes sparkling. _

"_No, because you'll never grow up, Potter! You're a stupid, idiotic, bullying, womanizing toerag who will never change. You make me sick, and I don't care if I ever see you again," Lily said, slamming the compartment door shut in his face._

Lily had spent her entire summer overanalyzing this. She was always too over analytical, herfriends told her. "Stop worrying about it, Lils," her friend Jez had told her last week in Diagon Alley. Jezreel Rogers was Lily's more level-headed friend whom she could always go to for advice. Jez was a quiet, studious girl who wished to be a Healer after school. But Lily could see in Jez's brown eyes that Jez wished she would get her act together with James.

Rachel Morgan, on the other hand, let Lily know that she should be with James. "Lily, just admit it- you like him," Rachel would tell her. Rachel always voiced her opinion- it was just the way she was. Daring, outgoing, athletic, and obstinate were the only words to describe her. "You know you think he's gorgeous and that you melt every time he smiles at you." Lily would only glare at Rachel and change the subject.

Despite the regrets of her last encounter with James Potter, Lily was excited about her last year of school. Sure, she would miss it. But everyone said your last year at Hogwarts was the best, and Lily could hardly wait. And there was no way James Potter was going to mess it up for her. She wasn't going to let him get to her this year- she promised herself she wouldn't.

* * *

Many miles away, James Potter and Sirius Black were talking about the coming year in James' enormous room. Sirius had moved in with the Potters that summer after one last fight with his parents. Mrs. Potter had welcomed Sirius with open arms and a motherly hug, saying he looked a bit underfed and offering him triple helpings every evening. Mr. Potter was enjoying Sirius' company as well- they sat at the dinner table many nights laughing and telling jokes between Mr. Potter's updates from work (both of James' parents were Aurors, but Mrs. Potter worked a much lighter schedule than her husband.) 

"I can't wait to get back and start pulling pranks on the Slytherins again," Sirius said, propping his feet up on James' trunk and popping some Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

James laughed, but the smile soon faded from his face. "I don't know, Padfoot. Maybe we should tone down on the pranks this year," he told his friend.

Sirius gave him a puzzled look. "Did you just hit your head or something? Because I could've sworn that I just heard you, James Potter, co-founder of the Marauders, say that we shouldn't pull as many pranks during this year, our last year at Hogwarts and our last chance to finally get those dim-witted Slytherins back."

James nodded. "I mean, doesn't it all seem a bit childish to you?"

Sirius sighed. "It's about her isn't it?" James looked away. "Prongs, I told you- just give up on her. You know you can't change like she wants you to. You're better off not settling down with just one girl."

"But Sirius, I can't just give up on her," James told him. "She's the one. I know she is. I've known since I first set eyes on her on the train during our first year."

"James, you two are from totally different worlds. She's smart and well-behaved and obeys the rules. That's just not you, mate."

There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Potter came in. "More cookies?" the short, plump woman asked with a smile.

The two teenage boys leapt up. "Yes! Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, taking one of the plates that was piled with warm, chocolate chip cookies from James' mother.

"Thanks, Mum," James said, taking the other plate and leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Anytime, love," Mrs. Potter said as she walked to the door. "And you lot better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"We will, Mrs. Potter. You know we will," Sirius said, smiling at Mrs. Potter. James' mom smiled back as she walked out.

"Good night, boys."

"Good night," Sirius and James said together. "Man, I'm going to miss your mum's cooking while we're at school," Sirius said as he immediately began eating the cookies, but James just looked at his plate with a vacant expression.

"If you don't eat those, you better watch out," Sirius said with a mouth full of chewy cookie. James snatched one up before Sirius had a chance.

"This is the year, Padfoot," James said between cookies. "I know it is."

"The year for what?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.

"The year when I'll finally get Lily Evans to fall for me."

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Prongs, you've said that every year since second year. How is this year any different?"

"Because this year, I really mean it," James told him. "I promise you. When we graduate in June, Lily Evans will be my girlfriend."

"I bet you she won't," Sirius said.

"You bet?" James asked. "How's fifty Galleons sound?"

"Aw, now you know I haven't got two Knuts to rub together as it is, James."

"Well then the loser has to..." James couldn't think of anything big enough.

"Sing the school song in his underwear at the top of his lungs on the train on the way back to King's Cross station?" Sirius offered.

"Oh, you're so on," James said, as he and Sirius shook hands.

"Oh, next June will be so much fun," Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

Big shoutout to Jess for reading this before anyone else and telling me to run with it, and for her expert editing and planning conversations at lunch! So, what'd you think? The characters that aren't JKR's are based off friends of mine (Jez and Rachel, all with traits which are very similar toall of my friends, not just their namesakes. If you want some further descriptions about not only them but details I wrote out about the other characters, let me know in your review and I might put them up with the next chapter). Lemme know your thoughts by pressing that lovely little review button down there! I hope to update soon, and reviews always make updates come faster! Until next time- Emma 


	2. Surprises on the Hogwarts Express

A/N- So no reviews...I'm kind of upset, but I won't shed any tears over it. I really hope you'll review, though! It helps me to know what everyone thinks. Anyways, hope you enoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2- Surprises on the Hogwarts Express 

"LILY!" Lily turned around and looked through the crowd on Platform 9 3/4 to see Rachel Morgan running at her at full speed, dressed in an adorable knee-length blue peasant skirt and a pink and white shirt. Rachel's blue eyes were wide as she threw her arms around Lily. "Gosh, I've missed you!" Rachel said.

"I've missed you too, Rach," Lily said happily.

"That's okay, don't wait for me." Jez came walking behind Rachel, looking very happy in her jeans and purple button-up shirt.

"Jez!" Lily said, hugging her other friend.

"Great to see you, Lil," Jez said as she pulled back from Lily's embrace. "So, let me see it!"

"See what?" Lily asked as she, Rachel, and Jez locked arms and began to walk towards the train with their trunks.

"Your Head Girl badge, silly!" Rachel said, elbowing Lily. "Also known as our free ticket to trouble."

"It is not," Jez said in a motherly tone. "Oh! It's so pretty!" Jez exclaimed as she admired the red and gold badge Lily had pinned to her dark green t-shirt. "And look!" Jez proudly showed off her smaller but similar prefect's badge.

"Way to go, Jez!" Rachel said with a smile as they hauled their trunks onto the train. "Now I'll be all alone while you head off for the prefect's meeting."

"Don't worry, Rach. I'll make it short," Lily promised as they quickly grabbed a compartment that some third years had been eyeing. "Remus and I will just assign patrol duties and it'll all be over with."

"Remus? Remus got Head Boy?" Jez asked, trying to hide her sudden interest.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean he was prefect," Lily said as the girls sat down just before the train started to move.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he got it," Rachel said. "So, our last year! I feel like crying."

"It is sad. This our last time going to school on the Hogwarts Express," Jez pointed out.

"You two should stop being so sad. This is our last year! It's going to be the best yet!" Lily said brightly.

"I guess you're right. But..." Rachel's voice trailed off as she stared out the window. "It's just so much closer now."

"What is?" Lily asked curiously.

"The real world," Rachel replied. It was rare for fun-loving Rachel to have a serious moment like this. "This is our last year as kids."

"Which means we have to make it count," Jez said positively.

"I know," said Lily. "I decided last night that this would be the best year yet and that no one would mess it up."

"Is there room for one more?" Remus Lupin had joined them, and was looking into the compartment with hopeful eyes.

"Always for you, Remus!" Lily said with a happy face as she slid over. She could see Jez tense up on the other side of the compartment.

"Thanks. Everywhere else was full," Remus said as he sat down. "Hello Rachel, Jez."

"Hi Remus," Rachel replied, but Jez just nodded.

"Where's your Head Boy badge, Remus?" Lily asked, puzzled about why Remus had worn his old prefect's badge instead.

"I didn't get one. I'm not Head Boy," Remus said simply.

"Well if you didn't get Head Boy, then who-" Lily began, but was cut off as Sirius, Peter, and James appeared in the doorway.

"Look at this, Prongs! Moony's found us seats in your favorite compartment," Sirius said as he motioned for Rachel to slide over.

"Whatever, Padfoot," James said as he sat next to Remus, shaking his head. He smiled at Lily, who didn't say anything. Her eyes were fixed on the red and gold badge on his chest that read "Head Boy."

Without meaning to, Lily let out a laugh. "What's so funny? I want to know so I can laugh, too," Sirius said. Everyone else was perplexed at Lily's sudden outburst, too.

"I'm sorry, but I was just laughing at you, Potter," Lily said, trying to control herself.

James gave her a curious look. "Me? Why?"

"I'm just wondering what you had to do to the person you stole that Head Boy badge from, because no one in their right mind would make you Head Boy," Lily explained.

"Oh, but Lily Flower," Sirius said happily, "that is James' badge. All his. It came a few weeks ago in his letter. I, too, thought that someone had made a mistake, but it's legit!"

James smiled hopefully at Lily, who was frozen in shock.

"Come on, Lily, say something," Rachel urged her.

"No way," Lily whispered under her breath. "There is no way that this is happening... no."

"Lily, calm down, it's okay," Jez said calmly. But Lily could feel the red-headed temper in her rising.

"No, there's no way this is happening...not during my last year," Lily said, grabbing her bag and heading for the Heads' compartment. She heard the worried shouts behind her (people no doubt thinking that she had gone off the deep end), but didn't stop.

"Come on, Lily! Just talk to me!" James called after her. Lily refused to stop, but James, being the quick, long-legged guy that he was, caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"No, Potter! Don't even say it!" Lily screamed. James seemed taken back at her anger. "Before you even ask, no, I won't go out with you," she began. "Second of all, this is my last year at Hogwarts. There is no way that you are going to ruin this for me! I won't let you! So let go of me and come on to the Heads' meeting so we can get this over with."

She turned to leave, but James kept a strong hold on her arm. "OK then,I'll follow your lead. First of all, I wasn't going to ask you out. Second, I'm not going to ruin your year. I'm telling you Evans- I've changed. I'm not going to be that same egotistical bullying toerag that I was last year. You just have to give me a chance," James said.

Lily made the mistake of looking up into James' hazel eyes to see if he really meant it. '_Crap, don't look at his eyes,'_ Lily mentally told herself. But her clear judgement came over her. "Give you a chance?" she asked incredulously. "Give you a chance like I did after the time you shortened the length of every skirt in my trunk? Or more like the time when you and your little friends changed my hair to neon pink that wouldn't return to normal for a week? Or how about last Valentine's Day when you professed your so called 'love' for me in front of the whole student body through that ridiculously stupid cupid that followed me to every class, singing Beatles' songs to me all day?"

James had to restrain himself from smiling at the memory of each incident Lily named. "Look, Evans, I'm sorry. I can't change all that stuff that happened in the past, but..." James searched for the right words. "I can change the future."

Lily wondered if this was just another cheesy line of Potter's or if he really meant it. "Whatever," she finally said. "Just come on to the prefect's meeting and let's get this over with." She wrenched away from James' grip and went into the Heads' compartment, leaving James alone and hurt in the corridor.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's a little short, but the chapters are going to getlonger after this.I'll try to update tomorrow, because I have up to Chapter 4 already written, and Chapter 5 is coming along. Until then, you can make things go faster by reviewing! Until next time- Emma 


	3. Carriage Rides and Memories

A/N- Hey again! Thanks to my two awesome reviewers from Chapter 2- E. L. Tak and DarthRoden! I really appreciate your reviews! Moving on- Updates might/might not come as quick as this. I'm writing as often as I can, but there's this awful thing called school that takes up most of my time. Not to worry though- I've almost finished Chapter 5 and I'm hoping to be exempt from 1st semester finals Friday/Monday (getting As and going to school actually pays off!), then we're out on Tuesday and Wednesday for teacher work days, so maybe that'll leave more time to write/update. But enough rambling- here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3- Carriage Rides and Memories 

"So how'd it go?" Jez asked gently. She, Rachel, and Lily had piled their things into a carriage and were beginning the ride up to school. Both Rachel and Jez had both been waiting to hear this, because Lily had not let on that anything had happened as she directed the prefect's meeting. On top of that, Lily, James, Remus, and Jez's return to the compartment had been wordless, except for Lily stopping Rachel from jinxing Sirius into a jelly, no doubt for some remark he had made about Rachel's body (Sirius loved all girls, but always had a soft spot for Rachel, no doubt because of her being the only girl who resisted the famous magic he had tried to work on her).

"I don't know if it even really 'went'," Lily answered truthfully. As always, she had been over-analytical, using her quiet train ride to tear apart every little thing that had happened between her and James.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Did he snog you senseless in the corridor or something?" Lily flashed Rachel a look. "Ok, sorry. Didn't really mean it," Rachel apologized quickly.

"No, I just cut him off before he had a chance to say anything senseless or dim-witted," Lily said. "He grabbed my arm to stop me from stomping away, " (Lily didn't mention how she had gotten goosebumps at his touch) "and I just fussed him out before he could say anything. I told him I wasn't going out with him and that I wasn't going to let him ruin my year with his idiocy. Then," Lily took a deep breath. "He told me he wasn't going to ask me out-" Jez gasped "and that he wasn't going to ruin my year because he had changed. I just had to give him a chance."

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad," Rachel said optimistically.

"But," Lily began.

"Oh, Merlin, here we go with the 'but's," Rachel groaned.

"But," Lily repeated. "I opened my big mouth and reminded him of all the failed chances I had already given him."

"Please tell me you didn't mention the skirt one," Rachel said. "Those minis actually looked good on you."

"Or the cupid," Jez added. "That was actually quite sweet when it sang 'Something.'"

"I mentioned both," Lily said with a slightly regretful tone. "Gosh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Lils, don't beat yourself up over it," Jez said soothingly.

"You're right, I shouldn't," Lily began. "Because there's no possible way that he changed."

"Yeah there is," Rachel said. Lily looked at her confusingly. "Don't you remember the train ride last year? 'The only way I'd go out with you is if you changed'?"

Lily's eyes grew wide. "Oh crap!" she said, resting her head in her hands. "He doesn't honestly think I'll go out with him if he stops being such a jerk, does he?"

"You never know," Jez told her. "And plus, it's James, Lily. He'd believe _you_ if you said that Dumbledore was on the Dark Side."

"She's right, Lil," said Rachel. "He's changed just so you'll go out with him."

"Uggghh!" Lily groaned. "He's just wasting his time, because it'll never happen-"

"You don't know that," Jez said with a bit more force to her voice than the gentle blonde usually used. "Lily, maybe you should just...be a bit nicer. Give him a chance, even though you've given him more than he has deserved."

"Lily, you don't know...maybe James Potter is the guy for you," Rachel offered. "And if he is, this is your last chance to make things right."

Lily rolled her eyes as the carriage came within sight of the school. "All right. I guess I could be a bit more...civil towards him. But if he blows it, that's it- I'm not promising him anymore chances."

"Good enough," Rachel said. "God, I love being a seventh year," she said with a smile as she peered out the window of the carriage. "Remember the when we did that?" she asked, pointing across the lake where you could see dozens of lights indicating the first years in their boats with Hagrid.

"Merlin, it seems like yesterday," Lily said, grinning at the fond memories. "Our first year...so much fun."

"Now it's our last," Rachel said sadly. "Are we ready for this?"

"Doesn't really matter now, does it?" Jez asked. "Whether we're ready for it or not."

"No," Lily agreed. "Because it's waiting for us right outside this carriage."

"Atleast we have each other," Rachel said as she opened the carriage door to the anticipation and uncertainty of their seventh year.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Remus asked James cautiously. James hadn't let on that anything had happened with Lily, but he had spent the train ride looking at her as she read through her spellbook silently. Now that the four Marauders were in the carriage alone, Remus decided to bring it up. 

"How'd what go?" James asked grumpily as he stared out the window blankly.

"You know! Your thing with Lily," Sirius said. "You being all new and improved and mature."

"Hmph," James mumbled. "It didn't really go at all."

"Why? What happened?" Remus asked.

"I tried to talk to her, but she just cut me off, saying that she wasn't going to go out with me and how she wasn't going to let me ruin her year, all before I even had a chance to say hello," James burst out. "Then, I tried to tell her that it's not like that anymore and that she should give me a chance, but she just laughed me off, giving me examples of all the chances that she'd already give me that I'd wasted."

"Which ones?" Remus inquired.

"The skirt thing-"

"Oh, but that was such a good week when she was trying to fix them!" Sirius said. "She should definitely wear shorter skirts more often."

"The hair thing," James said as he shot Sirius an angry look.

"The pink hair?" Peter asked. "Oh, but that was so funny!"

"And the cupid thing."

"But you put a lot of thought and money into that thing!" Sirius said. "Not to mention it was a very good singer."

"Then what happened?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"I told her I was sorry and that I wasn't going to be like that anymore, but she just ignored me." James slumped further down onto the seat. "She said she wanted me to change, and now she doesn't even care! What am I supposed to do!"

"Give it time," Remus told him. "Let her see that you really have changed, even if she doesn't catch on at first."

"Since when are you such an expert on women, Moony?" Sirius asked with an amused look.

"Yeah, we saw you looking at Jez," Peter added.

"It's nothing," Remus said, looking away quickly. "And any idiot with half a brain would've given you the advice I just gave you, James."

"I just hope it works," James said, resuming his staring out the window. He caught sight of the boats crossing the lake. "Hey guys, check it out- remember when that was us?"

Everyone peered out the window. "Yes, but were we ever that short?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Shorter, I think," Peter said grimly.

"But it was good times," Remus said with a smile.

"Getting sorted and seeing everyone for the first time," Sirius said. "I remember when the thing told me I was going to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like the rest of my family- greatest moment of my life."

"Remember when I elbowed you and pointed out Lily?" James asked him with a grin. "Told you that I liked her." He suddenly went into flashback mode.

"_Hey, Sirius, see her?" eleven-year-old James Potter asked his new friend from the train, Sirius Black. He was pointing to a small girl with shoulder length hair that was flaming red. Her eyes were emerald green and she had a very cute smile. _

"_The red-head? Yeah," Sirius replied. _

"_Her name's Lily Evans," James explained. "She fussed at me on the train for hexing Snape."_

"_Snape?" Sirius asked. _

"_That boy with the greasy black hair who was looking up curses," James said. "Anyway, he was being mean to her and that girl with the long brown hair, so I _Petrificus Totalus_'d him and she started telling me off for it." _

"_How rude," Sirius said. "You save her life and she tells you off?" _

"_No, not rude," James corrected. "I think I like her." Sirius gave him a skeptical look. "I mean it. Look at her- she's really pretty. I'm telling you Sirius- she's the one for me." _

"_How do you know?" Sirius asked. _

"_I just do," James replied with a mischievous grin. _

Remembering this, James felt a little more confident. Lily Evans was the one for him, and he was going to make her see it, no matter how long it took.

* * *

So, yes, that was a bit short. Next chapter's a lot longer though, and I'm working on making ch. 5 longer, too. Another big shoutout to my editor, Jess, for proofing this chapter for me. Let me know your thoughts by reviewing! Thanks! I might update/might not update tomorrow, because I have piano lessons and they tend to run a little over sometimes. But if I get some reviews, I promise to do my best! Until next time- Emma 


	4. The Perks of Being Head Boy and Girl

Thanks to my awesome chapter 3 reviewers- WhiteCamellia and -X-Nefertiri-X-! Y'all rock! I worked long and hard to make this chapter long enough, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Perks of Being Head Boy and Girl

"Can't wait to see what kind of people the Sorting Hat throws in Gryffindor this year," Sirius joked as the Marauders filed into the Great Hall. "Last year was the limit. Especially that kid who came in soaking wet after falling into the lake."

"Hey, didn't that happen to Wormtail?" James asked with a slight laugh.

"I thought we decided never to mention that again," Peter said, turning red.

"No, you decided never to mention it again," Remus told him as they began to look down Gryffindor's table in search of a place to sit.

"We never promised anything," Sirius added with a smile.

"Come on, how do the fourth years get all the good seats?" James asked as he noticed that the table had filled up fast.

"There's still some seats down there," Remus said, pointing to where Jez, Lily, and Rachel were sitting.

"No way," James said, shaking his head. "Not after that thing on the train."

"Come on, Prongs! It's the perfect chance to show her the new and improved you," Sirius encouraged as they began to walk towards the girls.

"Anyway, you'll have to get used to it- Heads share quarters," Remus reminded him.

James silently wished that this wasn't happening as Sirius began to work his magic. "Good evening, ladies!" he said with a swing to his voice. "Mind if we bask in the pleasure of your company this fine evening?"

"Black, take that load of crap pick up line and shove it-" Rachel began, her blue eyes raging with anger, before Jez cut her off.

"Sit down," she said, shooting a look at Rachel. Lily scooted farther down the bench, but Sirius sat on one side of her and James sat on the other, while Remus sat next to Jez across the table and Peter sat next to him. Jez's brown eyes flitted between Remus and the table while Sirius tried again with Rachel.

"You know, Prongs is starting up Quidditch practice again soon, and I don't know, if you ever want company walking down to the locker rooms-"

"First of all, I don't want your company, Black," Rachel snapped. "Second of all, if I want company, I'll ask a guy who actually cares about me, not just how great I look through the peeping hole in the changing rooms."

"And that would be strike two," Sirius said to no one in particular, as Lily and James were staring off into space blankly, Rachel had given him the cold shoulder, Remus and Jez were whispering about something dealing with NEWTs, and Peter was just squirming nervously.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter?" A new voice had suddenly joined them. All 7 heads whirled around to see that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and possibly the greatest wizard who ever lived, was standing there.

"Hello, Headmaster!" Lily said, her face immediately lighting up. If anyone could fix this mess with James, it was Dumbledore.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore," James said, giving the man a small smile. If only Dumbledore knew what he had done for him in making him Head Boy!

"My warmest greetings to you all," the Headmaster replied, greeting everyone in their little group. "Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," Lily said as she and James got up and followed Dumbledore into a little room off the side of the Great Hall.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl and Head Boy," Dumbledore began. "I hope you had wonderful summers, and trust you are excited to be starting your seventh year." His blue eyes had that happy little twinkle that always made Lily feel happy, too.

"Secondly, I hope you'll handle these Head duties with the ease and grace that I know you will. I see you've already passed out patrol and orientation lists to your prefects. A very fine start, if I do say so myself." Lily smiled- that had been all her, and the only credit James could take was passing out the lists at the meeting.

"But I don't want you to think that being Heads is all work," Dumbledore continued. "It does have it's perks. You get to plan school events, such as parties and balls and meetings. But even better- you are now the new inhabitants of the Heads' quarters- special dormitories located conveniently in Gryffindor tower, just for the two of you. Now, you can still stay in your seventh year dormitories if you wish, but the Heads' dormitories are much more- how shall we say this? Luxurious. The quarters are located behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the Gryffindor common room, and the password is 'lemon drop'. I do hope you'll find it to your liking."

James' eyes had lit up at this- sharing a dorm with Lily? Seventh year just got a lot more interesting.

Lily, on the other hand, didn't find this idea so appealing. Sharing a dormitory with James Potter? Why her? Didn't Dumbledore know how much she hated him? Apparently not. Nevertheless, she found the strength to open her mouth and tell the Headmaster, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. We appreciate you telling us this."

"Yeah- Thanks, Headmaster," James added, not wanting to seem like he didn't care (because he really did.)

"No trouble at all, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said happily. "Now back to the feast before Miss Morgan has a chance to strangle Mr. Black."

Lily and James both laughed. "Later, Professor," James said as he and Lily walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"So, our own dormitory?" James said. "Wonder what kind of perks and luxury Dumbledore was referring to." James was trying his hardest to make polite conversation with Lily to make up for their last encounter.

"Probably really great ones- actual privacy for a change," Lily said.

"Hey, was that a joke?" James asked. Lily looked away, her cheeks pink. "Oh my God! Lily Evans cracked a joke." Lily looked back at him and flashed him a look, but James just smiled at her, showing that he was kidding.

"Oh no," Lily said, looking back at their table. "Looks like Sirius just struck out."

"I told him to leave Rachel alone," James groaned. The pair picked up speed to return to their friends before Sirius met his early demise through Rachel's wand.

"BLACK! IF YOU SO MUCH AS SPEAK ONE MORE COMMENT THAT EVEN HINTS AT ASKING ME OUT, THIS WAND STICKING IN YOUR FACE WILL BE THE LAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" Rachel thundered, her blue eyes stormy with anger.

"Look, Rachel, it doesn't have to be like this, I was just wondering-" Sirius began, but Rachel's wand came even closer to his throat.

"Rachel, stop!" Lily said, reaching across the table and snatching Rachel's wand from her grasp. Rachel glared at Lily, but Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing you stopped her, Lily, or I was going to have to pull out my wand and hex Miss Morgan, and we all know she can't spend the first day of classes in the hospital wing."

"Hey, Sirius?" James asked as he sat down.

"Yeah James?"

"Shut up."

Lily smiled at James as she returned Rachel's wand to it's proper owner. Jez and Rachel gave Lily a curious look, and Sirius and Remus appeared dumbfounded. Peter, as usual, was out of the loop.

"Wha-" Jez began, but was cut off as the doors of the hall swung open and a large group of first years began their procession to the front of the hall. As always, the ragged old Sorting Hat sat on it's stool, eagerly awaiting its future wearers. Silence swept the hall as it sang it's song. This year, it was peppered with hints of a growing evil and how, as always, the four houses needed to unite or everything that they had achieved thus far would crumble out from under them.

After the sorting, Gryffindor had ten new members that appeared relieved and happy to have such wonderful house mates. Before dinner began, Lily made a point of speaking to the first years and offering her friendship guidance to anyone who needed it. James just introduced himself and talked about only a few things, feeling that Lily had covered the basics. As he introduced himself and spoke about the Quidditch team and it's importance to the House Cup, Lily couldn't help but notice the number of girls up and down the table and across the hall, all varying in age, that were eyeing James. He had grown a bit taller over the summer and filled out a little more, and his hair had never been untidier. His eyes still had that sparkle, though, and his smile had never been more irresistible. It was undeniable that James was one of the best-looking guys at Hogwarts, possible THE best looking. He could have any girl he wanted in the school (and usually did). So why was he so persistent with her?

"Can't wait to see how hectic our schedules are this year," Rachel said as the seven of them went up the stairs on their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Everything leads up to our NEWTs, so I'm guessing beyond hectic," Remus said as everyone skipped over a vanishing step.

"So, what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Jez asked Lily as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, you'll see," Lily said with a smile. "Chocolate Frog," she told the Fat Lady, who smiled and swung forward so they could enter the common room.

"That's a new picture," Sirius said, pointing to a decent sized portrait of Godric Gryffindor that hung beside the stairs to the dormitories.

Lily and James grinned at each other. "Come on," Lily said, grabbing Jez and Rachel by their elbows.

"Wait- is this Head's quarters?" Remus asked as the Marauders followed the girls to the portrait.

"Hope so," Lily said. "Lemon drop," she told the tired looking Gryffindor.

"I was hoping you lot would get here soon so I could get some sleep," the man said. "Enjoy." He swung forward, and all seven seventh years scrambled through the portrait hole. Everyone's jaws dropped at the same time.

Dumbledore was right- the Head's quarters were luxurious. The entire room was bathed in red and gold- red and gold pictures, red and gold tapestries, red curtains with gold trim, red carpet, a gold rug in front of the fire, red and gold armchairs, and a cushy looking red sofa, decorated with gold pillows. There was a table in front of the sofa, which was in front of the homey looking fireplace, full of a roaring and cheery fire. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled to their capacity with books about everything. To the left of the room was a door with a gold name plate that read "Head Girl" and an identical door to the right that read "Head Boy."

"Sweet Merlin," Jez whispered under her breath.

"It's worth becoming a Head just to get this room," Remus finished for her.

"We are allowed in here whenever we want, right?" Sirius asked James, looking at the couch with a longing face.

"Sorry, Black- no pets allowed," Rachel said blankly, her eyes still wandering around the room.

"Why don't you check out your rooms?" Peter recommended.

"Great idea," Rachel said. "Come on, Lils." She grabbed Lily by the arm and they headed off to the Head Girl's room.

While they did that, the boys wandered into James' room. It was red and gold clad, just like the sitting room. The bed was a four-poster, similar to his in Gryffindor Boys 7. It was covered in pillows. His trunk had already been unpacked- his robes were hanging in the elaborately carved wardrobe, his books in his school bag, ready for the next day, and his broom and Quidditch awards were in what seemed to be a Quidditch corner, joined by books on the sport. He also had his own bathroom and balcony.

"Can I have this room next time I have a date?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

"Fat chance," James told him, smiling. This room was all his.

In Lily's room, the girls were having the same reaction. Her bed was a canopy with gold sheer and red velvet curtains, a cushy red comforter, and oodles of pillows. Her clothes were already hung in the closet, her makeup and hair stuff already on her vanity. Her school things were already out and ready for the next day; there was a corner of nothing but books that Lily was dying to check out. She had her own bathroom with luxurious tub, and her own balcony that looked out over the lake.

"I love this room," Rachel said breathlessly.

"Can we stay with you?" Jez asked hopefully.

"Good luck with that," Remus said as the guys came in. "We already asked James and he refused."

"Pretty spiffy, Evans," Sirius said, leaping onto her bed.

"Sirius- OFF!" Lily ordered.

"No Evans, I think I'll stay here for the night," Sirius said with a grin. "You know you want me to."

Lily rolled her eyes, but James leapt to her defense. "Padfoot, get off. If Lily doesn't want you here, then stop bugging her."

Sirius said up and gave James a confused look. James only gave him an assuring look back, so Sirius hopped off. "If you say so," he said. "Well, my dear friends, we must be off to our lonely, sad little dorms. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lil," Jez said with a smile.

"See you later," Rachel told her as the whole group bid them goodbye and left, leaving Lily and James alone in Lily's room.

Lily suddenly became very nervous. She could feel James' eyes on her, and having him in the same room where she'd be sleeping was giving her goosebumps.

James, too, was very nervous. He didn't know if Lily was going to burst out and tell him to get out or just hex him into oblivion if he said anything. He thought it best to just leave.

"Er- I'll be off to bed then," he said. "See you tomorrow, Lily." He began to walk towards the door.

"Good night, Pot- James," Lily said nervously. James nodded as he shut the door behind him and went back across to his room.

"Did she just call me James?" he asked himself, grinning. Seventh year was off to a wonderful start.

* * *

So, was that long enough? Like I said, I worked really hard on that, so I hope it was good. I have chapter 5 written and I'll try to post it tomorrow. I just started Chapter 6, too. But yesterday in class, my friend Jessica (whom Jez is partially based on) and I sat down and mapped out almost the entire story, and I really can't wait to get to all the juicy stuff we came up with. So while I'm out of school Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday (because I'm exempt from exams! Yay!), I'm going to try to write a lot. Reviews are really awesome- they make the writing go a lot faster. So please review! Thanks again- Emma 


	5. Schedules and Jokes

A/N- Big shoutout to WhiteCamellia for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot to me. This chapter was loads of fun to write, so I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5- Schedules and Jokes 

Lily awoke the next morning to hear birds singing outside on her balcony with sunshine beginning to peek into her room. She sighed and rolled over, curling up in her super-soft Head Girl sheets- could life get any better? Deciding that it couldn't, she got up out of her bed and stretched her arms far above her head, yawning. She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom, treating herself to a nice, long, hot shower. She got out and put on her fuzzy green bathrobe and wrapped her hair up in a soft red towel.

"What to wear, what to wear," Lily said to herself as she walked back out into her room to her closet. She chose the usual plain black robes, with white button-up shirt, red and gold striped tie, and simple black knee length skirt. She laid it all out on her bed, then went to her vanity. She shook her long, dark red hair out of it's towel and began to run a comb through the tangles. Then with a wave of her wand, her hair was dry (learning those extra charms over the summer had been a good thing.) She brushed it smooth and began to apply the little bit of makeup that she wore: some very subtle dark brown eyeliner and mascara to make her almond shaped emerald green eyes stand out and a touch of lip gloss. After putting everything back in it's place (Lily had some tendencies of being a neat freak when it came to her things), she got dressed. After one final look in the mirror, she went to put her books in her school bag. As she was doing this, there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming," she called, leaving her bookbag where it was. She opened the door to see James Potter standing outside her door, dressed in his school uniform, looking unbelievably hot for this early in the morning. His hair stuck up in the back, giving him that 'I just rolled out of bed' look that worked only on James.

"Hey," he said shakily, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of Lily.

"Good morning," Lily said, feeling as though butterflies had taken over her stomach.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted company on the way down to breakfast," James offered. He had never felt this nervous- not even the Cup-deciding game last year for Quidditch compared to this.

"Actually, I was going to go with-" Lily began to say that she had promised to walk with Rachel and Jez, but she knew James would prefer to be sleeping right now, but had gotten up early just for her. She couldn't refuse him after he had done that for her. "Sure," she said brightly.

"Really?" James asked, surprised that she had agreed.

"Yeah. Let's go," she told him, closing the door to her room.

James suddenly felt that the morning had gotten much better as he and Lily walked out of their common room and into the Gryffindor common room and through the portrait hole, out into the hall.

"Sleep well?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation again.

"Yes, I did," Lily replied. "That bed is unbelievably comfortable."

James' thoughts began to wander to how comfortable Lily's bed would be, but he quickly shut them out of his mind. "I know," he said. "Mine was too. The four poster in the guys' dorm doesn't even compare to that."

Lily laughed. "I know what you mean. I'm beginning to see the perks of living in Head's quarters."

"Yeah. Me too," James said, not referring to his room.

The two made small talk as they walked all the way down to the Great Hall, where people were already filing in for breakfast. They sat down at Gryffindor table. As Lily reached for a piece of toast, she was immediately accosted by two first year girls.

"Excuse us, Miss, but there's this boy down there who won't leave us alone," said the shorter of the two.

"He keeps trying to jinx us," the taller one told her.

"Which one is it?" James asked, peering down the table before Lily had a chance to act.

The two girls exchanged looks, then the shorter one with the blonde hair said, "That one- the one with the short brown hair who's trying to change his pumpkin juice into wine."

"I'll take care of it," James said, standing.

"No, James, I'll-" Lily began, but James cut her off.

"Let me handle it. You take care of them," he said with a smile. Lily watched as James went down to the young man and gave him a stern talking-to. The boy cowered down onto the bench, clearly intimidated by James. Lily noticed the two girls were giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"That boy...is he your boyfriend?" the taller, dark-haired one asked.

"Oh, no," Lily said quickly, feeling the color rising in her cheeks. "Actually, I used to kind of hate him."

"Who could ever hate him?" the blonde asked. "He's so cute."

Lily suddenly felt defensive. "Yeah, okay, well it looks like he's taken care of your problem," she told the girls, watching as James walked back towards them.

"Well, I don't think he'll be bothering you again," James said with a smile.

"Thanks," the two girls said, exchanging looks and running back off towards their seats.

"That was really sweet of you," Lily told him as she began to butter her toast.

"Ah, it's nothing," James said. "Anyway, that's what you're supposed to do as Head Boy, right?"

"Yes, it's just you're usually the one that gets told off by the Head Boy, not the other way around," said Lily.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," James said, shrugging his shoulders as he poured a goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"We were wondering why your common room was empty!" A new voice had joined them, taking form in Sirius Black, who was followed by Remus and Peter. "We had no idea you were down here playing house."

"We're not playing house, Black," Lily said, rolling her eyes as the boys sat down.

"If they were, we'd be the first ones to know." Another voice had joined them, coming from Rachel. Jez was close behind her. They all sat down together.

"First night in Heads' quarters any good?" Jez asked Lily.

"Pretty good, yes," Lily replied.

"And your morning, has that been okay? No strange happenings?" Rachel asked.

Lily shook her head. "None that I can think of. Why?"

"We were just wondering why our best friend would leave without us this morning, after promising that we'd walk down to breakfast on the first day of our last year together," Jez told her sweetly.

"Oh, sorry," Lily apologized. "James and I kind of left early."

"James? Since when do you call _him_ James?" Rachel asked. Lily could feel her cheeks turning red as she looked away from Rachel. Luckily, the boys were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed.

"So, Lily Flower," Sirius said, turning away from their conversation. "Did you miss me last night? I know it must've been lonely in that nice, comfy bed all by yourself."

Lily, not missing a beat, fought back. "What makes you think I was alone?"

Sirius' jaw dropped, and Rachel and Jez began to laugh. Remus looked up from his plate, and James began to choke on his pumpkin juice. Peter patted him on the back, appearing stunned at Lily's reply.

"Prongs! Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius said, appalled.

"He doesn't have to tell you EVERYTHING," Lily said, enjoying her little game.

Sirius' jaw was absolutely dragging the floor now. Lily looked over at James, who was still in shock. She gave him a 'play along' look. James gave her a small nod and a bit of a smile.

"So, um…" Sirius said, clearly speechless. Finally, he just decided not to worry about it anymore. "It's probably better off that Prongs was there to keep you company, because I was too busy with Rachel."

Rachel dropped her fork and turned to look at Sirius. "Black, it's bad enough that you sit there and bug Lily, making up lies about you and her. Do you have to bother me, too?"

"Of course, or else it wouldn't be a full, rich morning!" Sirius said with a smile. "I'm telling you, Rachel. You just have to go out with me and I won't bug you anymore."

Rachel rolled her eyes again, not even bothering with a reply. Remus and Peter were still in shock from Lily's story, and Jez was already flipping through her copy of Advanced Potion-Making.

"Schedules." Professor McGonagall was going down the table, passing out all seventh-year schedules first.

"Mr. Black-" Sirius snatched his up.

"Miss Evans-" Lily took hers graciously.

"Mr. Lupin-" Remus took his apathetically.

"Miss Morgan-" Rachel grabbed her schedule.

"Mr. Pettigrew-" Peter reached for his schedule with a sickly look to his face.

"Mr. Potter-" James took his with a happy look on his face.

"And Miss Rogers." Jez barely looked up from her book as she took her schedule.

"Enjoy," Professor McGonagall told them as she continued down the table to hand out the rest of the seventh year schedules.

Seven schedules immediately went down on the table as everyone began to see what classes everyone else had. Sirius finally stated the obvious.

"All of our classes are the same."

"Why is that? I thought Aurors and Healers took different classes," Jez said as she looked around at her Auror aspiring friends.

"We have to have Potions, too," Lily told her. "And Charms. And Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I know," Jez said, "I just thought that-"

"Aurors and Healers work very closely together, Jez," Remus told her. "They deal with many of the same things, just with different uses."

"Thanks, Remus," Jez said softly.

"So, Transfiguration and double Defense Against the Dark Arts today," James began.

"With Charms and Double Potions tomorrow," Sirius continued for him.

"Great, Wednesday's History of Magic and Astronomy," Peter groaned.

"With a very long free period," Remus pointed out.

"Then Potions and Double Charms," Rachel said.

"And it all ends with Double Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily said.

"Good grief, NEWT year is nothing but Double classes and boring stuff," Sirius observed.

"Well, we better be off to Transfiguration," Rachel said. "I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give us detention on the first day."

"See you in class, Lil," Jez said as she and Rachel stood to leave.

"Hey, Jez, wait up!" Remus called after the tall blonde. He quickly stood and followed her.

"What's that all about?" Sirius asked James, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well Peter, we should be off to get our books from our sad little dormitory. See you in class Prongs, Lily Flower." He gave the two a strange look as he and Peter left the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Lily and James burst into laughter. "I can't believe he actually believed me!" Lily said, almost crying.

"I can't believe you actually said that!" James told her. "It was a very un-Lily thing to say."

"Oh well, I'm just tired of him being like that," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders as they stood to leave.

"Me too," James said. Then he thought to himself, '_Especially when he knows how I feel about you._'

"Just in case my brilliant little show back there didn't work, do you think you could talk to him?" Lily asked, brushing her hair behind her ear nervously. "I mean, I know he means nothing by it, but...it's just kind of annoying after a while."

"Sure," James said, nodding. "I'll see what I can do."

"I just figure if anyone can convince him, it's you. I mean, you two are best friends and all, and-"

"Lily," James said, cutting her off before she began to ramble. "I'll talk to him, OK? Don't worry about it. He won't be bothering you anymore."

"OK, thanks," Lily said, giving James a big smile as they reached the common room. After giving the password to the Fat Lady, they stepped through the portrait hole, then gave their password to Gryffindor, and went into their common room.

Lily went to her room quickly to get her bookbag, but James just watched her walk away, red hair swinging slightly. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. She was so beautiful- it was all he could do to keep his hands off that gorgeous ruby red hair. And they were actually getting along... that joke with Sirius... Luck was in favor of James Potter, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Gonna get your books?" Lily snapped him out of his day dream as she came back out of her room, bookbag slung over her shoulder and lips shinier than when she went in.

"Oh, yeah," he said, shaking his head mindlessly. He ran to his room to get his bookbag and came back out.

"To class?" Lily said, jerking her head towards the door.

"To class," James echoed as they walked out of their common room for the first day of school.

* * *

So, what'd you think? I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Chapter 6 is in the process of being finished, and I'm really excited about it- it's getting in to some big stuff. Reviews would help me finish it faster! Please review! It means a lot to me. Until next time- Emma 


	6. Study Partners and Friendly Dueling

Wow! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for the last chapter- WhiteCamellia, phantom girl 759, heather gernenz, and-X-Nefertiri-X-. Y'all made my day when I got up to see all those reviews in my emails. So just for you, I spent loads of time writing yesterday to make this chapter extra long. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6- Study Partners and Friendly Dueling 

"You know McGonagall is going to move us," Jez whispered to Lily. "She's never going to let all of us sit together like this." The bell had yet to ring, and Jez, Lily, and Rachel were sitting at one table, Sirius and James had sat behind them, and Remus and Peter had sat across from them. It was a recipe for trouble, and everyone knew it.

"Jez, just chill!" Rachel hissed. "Take a risk for once in your goodie two-shoes life."

This comment only caused Jez to glare at Rachel, and Lily to roll her eyes. She looked back at James and Sirius, who were whispering to each other as well.

"Just stop bugging her Sirius, that's all she wants," James was telling his shaggy haired friend.

"I'm just joking with her," Sirius said, laughing it off. "She knows it. It can't be bothering her that bad." Sirius paused in thought for a minute. "But it's not bothering her as much as it's bothering you."

James immediately felt his cheeks turning red, but said, "Who says it's bothering me?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I can tell it by the look on your face every time I crack a joke. Come on, James- do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

"No, it's just-"

"James, I'm your best friend. You're like my brother. I know that you've been in love with Lily Evans since we were eleven years old. I'm not going to go after her, OK?"

Hearing this took a huge weight off James' shoulders. "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem." Sirius smiled, tipping back in his chair. "Anyway, you wouldn't have stood a chance against me- there's no way she would've resisted all of this."

James kicked Sirius' chair, sending him flailing backwards, arms and legs waving wildly as the bell rang. Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Mr. Black, I don't care what your reason is, but I will not permit you to participate in this class from your current position."

"He can't help it, Professor- dogs are used to sitting on the floor," Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, stuff it somewhere, Morgan," Sirius said impatiently.

"I don't need your input, Miss Morgan," McGonagall said. "Any day now, Mr. Black."

"But Professor, it wasn't me-" Sirius protested.

"Mr. Black!"

"Yes, Professor," Sirius mumbled, standing up and pulling his chair into an upright position. James was trying his hardest not to burst out into laughter.

"Good morning, and welcome to Advanced NEWT Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall began. "This year we will be delving further into human transfiguration. This won't just be changing the color of your eyebrows- we'll be concentrating on human to animal transfiguration, and studying further on the topic of Animagi."

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all exchanged smirks. They were going to ace Transfiguration this year, seeing how James, Peter, and Sirius had been studying Animagi since third year. They did this so that they could transform into familiar animals to keep Remus company during the horrible time that was full moon. They were, of course, illegal Animagi. Neither James, the stag; Sirius, the dog; nor Peter, the rat, had told anyone else about this. They took this risk to help their friend, who appreciated it more than words could express. These animal forms had led to their nicknames that they used in making the Marauder's Map. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs had created a magical map that showed everyone in Hogwarts- every minute of everyday, wherever they may be in the castle (or it's many secret passages out of the castle).

"So, I would like you to copy these notes on human to animal Transfiguration while I assign you study partners for this term."

"Study partners?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Miss Morgan. I don't want your work to go horribly wrong, and if it does, there needs to be someone there to fix it," McGonagall told her.

Rachel flashed Lily a grin- they had always been paired as study partners, which always meant a good grade for Rachel.

"Notes," McGonagall said, flicking her wand at the blackboard. The room was suddenly filled with the scratching of quills on parchment.

"Mr. Black..." McGonagall began. "Maybe Miss Morgan will be able to tame your floor tendencies."

"WHAT!" Rachel shrieked, dropping her quill. Sirius just grinned.

"Mr. Longbottom, you're partnered with Miss Fawcett," the Transfiguration teacher said, ignoring Rachel's outburst. "Mr. Lupin, you and Miss Rogers."

Jez's eyes flitted across the aisle nervously. Remus' heart soared- Jez as a study partner? Today was a very good day.

"Mr. Pettigrew, you're paired with Mr. Snape. Mr. Potter, I think you and Miss Evans will suit each other," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "By the way, you two- congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl. I was very proud to see two Gryffindors at the top of the prefects list."

Lily looked back at James, who was trying to hide the explosive joy that was creeping up on his face. Transfiguration had never been Lily's strong point. It was a good thing James was there to help her.

* * *

Class passed fairly quickly, and they had a short free period before lunch. "I can't believe McGonagall- a one and a half foot essay on our first day back," Sirius complained as they walked out. 

"Black, it's McGonagall. Get real," Rachel told him.

"Um, Jez, would you like to spend lunch in the library working on that essay?" Remus asked Jez, who seemed to be in a daze.

Jez's dark brown eyes got a wide, happy look to them. "Sure, I'd love to," she said nervously. James and Sirius exchanged looks, but couldn't help but feel happy for their friend. He hadn't been this happy in a while.

"So, Morgan, when do you want to get together to work on this essay?" Sirius asked, sidling up to Rachel.

"Um, together?" Rachel said. "Who said anything about us working on this together?"

"Oh come on, Rach- it'll go faster with two people," Lily encouraged her.

"Uggh...fine, meet me in the common room tonight after supper," Rachel groaned.

"Excellent!" Sirius said. "I just thought we should start in my room, considering that's where we'll end up anyway."

"Black?" Rachel said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Why does everyone always do that?" Sirius asked. "Sirius, shut up! Padfoot, shut up! Every hour of everyday! Why?" Sirius complained.

"Maybe you talk too much," Remus offered as they walked into the common room.

"Lily!" A voice cut Lily's laugh short as a petite, curvy brunette began walking towards them.

"Hey Emma!" Lily said, hugging her old dorm mate, Emma Carrington. "How've you been?"

"Good. Gosh, that essay for McGonagall's going to be killer, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Lily said as members of her group began to scatter.

"And you know I suck at Transfiguration," Emma continued.

"Em, I'm not much better," Lily said sadly.

"On top of that, I'm paired with Malfoy, the biggest git to ever step inside Hogwarts."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'M Sirius," Sirius called from doorway. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know if he'd be willing to help you, but James is tops in Transfiguration." Lily didn't know why she hadn't thought of that sooner.

"James? Really? Would he help me?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I think so. James," Lily called across the room. James jerked his head around and looked at Lily. "Could you help Emma with that essay in Transfiguration? She got paired with Malfoy."

James shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Maybe some night after Quidditch practice," he said. Emma was one of the other Chasers on the Gryffindor team. She, Rachel, and fifth year Maggie O'Connell comprised the most-envied Chaser trio in Hogwarts.

"Gosh, James! You're a life-saver," Emma said, a smile spreading across her face. "By the way, when does practice start?"

"I figured we'd get together Friday night, just to see what we've got," James told her. Now that the conversation was Quidditch, he was all ears.

"Ok, that works. Guess what? I got a new broom over the summer," Emma gushed, walking over and sitting by James.

"Really? What kind?"

"A Nimbus 1500."

James' jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Got the first one on sale at Quality Quidditch Supplies," Emma said with a triumphant grin.

"I'm still riding an 1100!" James said.

"I might let you try it out if you help me get a good grade on that essay."

Lily rolled her eyes- Emma had had a hopeless crush on James since fifth year. But seeing that things were going well between the two, Lily turned to go into the heads' common room.

"Lily!" James called after her. Lily turned around to see that James had broken away from his conversation with Emma to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I thought I might get a head start on that essay," Lily explained.

"No, don't worry about it," James said nonchalantly. We'll work on it tonight between supper and patrol."

"OK, well I'll just flip through my book before Defense," said Lily. "You go ahead and chat with Emma."

James looked a little disappointed. "Okay then. See you at lunch." With that, he turned and walked away.

Lily sighed and went through their portrait hole. She plopped down onto their sofa, her head overflowing with thoughts. It wasn't even noon yet, and James was driving her crazy. This scared Lily, because this kind of crazy wasn't the usual I-want-to-strangle-James craziness. It was James' smile driving her crazy. The sweet way he had acted with those first years driving her crazy. The way he had gotten Sirius to leave her alone driving her crazy. The way he had been so sweet in offering to help Emma driving her crazy. How was this happening? She had told those girls this morning that she hated him. She _thought_ she hated him...she said she did. But now, she couldn't get those sparkling hazel eyes, that messy black hair, that sweet smile out of her head. Lily Evans' feelings about James Potter were changing, whether she wanted them to or not.

* * *

"Welcome to Advanced NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts," ancient little Professor Merrythought said from the front of the room. "This year we will be practicing even more advanced practical defense. There will be very little theory taught this year. This is the time for you to put what theory you have learned to use. That's why most of our class will be spent dueling." 

The class exploded with whispering.

"Excellent!" Sirius said to James. "Those Slytherins are going down!"

"Just let me get paired with Bellatrix," Rachel told Lily. "She'll be sorry she made my teeth grow last year."

"Now," Professor Merrythought continued. "Pairs this week will be kept strictly within houses. But next week, I'll have a list of interhouse pairings drawn up, and throughout the term, we'll have a little interhouse to see not only which house has the best duelers, but to see who is the best dueler in seventh year."

The room was full of excited whispering again. Everyone in the class knew that James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Rachel were the best duelers in Gryffindor, not to mention most of seventh year. But then again, Snape and Bellatrix knew the most curses of anyone in the school.

"For a quick review of some simple spells, I'll need two volunteers to come up here and demonstrate," Merrythought announced. Dozens of hands shot into the air, but only two names were called. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black- up here, if you please."

Sirius and James grinned as they slid their chairs back in unison. Lily watched as they walked up to the front of the room together. They bowed to each other and went to opposite sides of the room. "Just some simple spells now, boys," Professor Merrythought said with a smile.

"_Expelliarmus!_" James shouted, catching Sirius completely off-guard. James caught Sirius' wand with a triumphant smile.

"Very good, Mr. Potter!" Professor Merrythought said above the applause. James and Sirius met in the middle so Sirius could retrieve his wand.

"No more games, OK?" Sirius whispered. James just laughed as he walked back to his spot.

"_Stupefy!_" Sirius yelled, but James deflected it with a flick of his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" James shouted, but Sirius was more prepared this time.

"_Protego!_" A purple shield appeared around him, and James' spell bounced off and hit the wall.

"Very good, boys!" Professor Merrythought praised. "Now, why not try some nonverbal spells? The element of surprise is key when defending yourself."

James knew exactly what Sirius was thinking, and blocked his _Levicorpus_ with a simple flick of his wand.

"Oldest trick in the book, Padfoot," James told him as Sirius glared at him.

While Sirius was saying his reply, James thought '_Rictusempra'_ and Sirius' rebuttal was overtaken by his uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, you're- so- bloody- dead- next- time- we- have- Quidditch- practice!" Sirius said between the giggles.

The whole class was roaring with laughter when Professor Merrythought told James, "Take the spell off of him, Mr. Potter."

"_Finite Incantatum,_" James mumbled.

Sirius didn't miss a beat. "_Tarantellegra!_" he thought. James' legs flew out from under him and began waving wildly as the class began to laugh. But his legs didn't stop him from thinking "_Langlock_."

Sirius was suddenly not laughing, as his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Very good, both of you!" Professor Merrythought said, saying "_Finite Incantatum_" to both of them. "That was a fine example of friendly dueling. We will be practicing much more...unfriendly dueling."

"Good one," Sirius told James as they walked back to their seats

"Not as good as you," James told his friend. "I'm pretty sure Lily will never forget the sight of my legs flying all over the room."

"Ah, the perils of being in love," Sirius said with a triumphant smile.

* * *

Haha! So what'd you think? I really worked hard on this chapter, and I'm already half-way through chapter 7, so that should be up sometime tomorrow/monday at the latest. My mom and I just got back from going to see Nanny McPhee- that was hilarious! I laughed my butt off. Go see it if you get the chance- it's worth the ticket price. Anyways, I'm off to write more on chapter 7. Maybe I'll finish it faster if you review...Thanks a bunch! 


	7. Night Patrol

Hey again! Thanks to my two awesome reviewers last chapter- Heather gernenz and Teainamug- y'all made me smile so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter- I had a lot of fun writing it. Soooo- here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7- Night Patrol

"Just tell Mark and Sarah that we're getting together Friday night after supper down at the pitch for practice," James told Emma. They were walking back to the common room after supper, talking about Quidditch. Emma had been lucky enough to attend the Quidditch World Cup in Australia over the summer and had picked up some good Chaser formations and tips for all members of the team.

"I will," Emma assured him. "And after that you'll help me work on my essay?"

"Sure," James said as they gave the Fat Lady the password. "It's not due until Monday, so we have plenty of time." They walked into the common room, which was full of people talking, playing games, and working on homework.

"Good. Well, see you later, James," Emma said with a smile, turning and running up the girls' stairs. James smiled- Emma was a nice girl, and it was undeniable that she was pretty. But there was someone even prettier he wanted to see at the moment.

He said "Lemon drop" to Gryffindor and went through the portrait hole to find Lily laying on the sofa, flipping through her Transfiguration book. A nice fire was roaring in the fireplace, giving a glow to Lily's porcelain skin. Her green eyes reflected the fire as she read, flipping another page. He could stand there in the doorway and watch her like this for a long time, but he knew better.

"Hey," he said, making her look up from her book.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in," Lily said, closing her book and placing it on the table.

"Yeah, I just got back from dinner," he told her as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, I saw you talking with Emma," Lily said with a smile. "You two looked pretty cozy."

James rolled his eyes. "It's just Quidditch stuff. Don't worry. She's nice and all, but..."

Lily knew he wanted to say that he liked her, not Emma, but he never did. Instead, he began to stare into the fire.

"Want to get started on that essay?" Lily offered.

James looked up at her. "Sure. Just let me get my stuff," he said, standing and heading into his room. Lily waited until he came back, school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Transfiguration," he said, pulling out his book, some parchment, his quill and ink.

"Describe the proper process for transfiguring a human into an animal, giving all spells and changes," Lily read the assignment out of her agenda.

"That's easy," James said as hie immediately began to scribble away on his parchment.

"Maybe for you," Lily said. She had no idea where to start.

"Transfiguration's not your best subject, is it?" James asked, putting down his quill.

"Nope. It's the only OWL I didn't get an O on. I do so much better at Charms."

"That's funny- Charms is my weak point," James told her. "I got on E on my OWL in there."

"Think we could help each other and get our work up to Os by NEWT time?" Lily proposed.

"Yeah, I think we could," James said with a smile.

"Now where do I even begin on this stupid essay?" Lily asked, laughing at herself.

"OK, the key thing in human-animal transfiguration is concentration," James explained. "If you're not totally focused on achieving your desired results, your work will suffer from it."

"Concentration?"

"Yep. You have to concentrate or else."

"This is going to be a long year of transfiguration," Lily said.

"It won't be so bad," James promised.

"And why's that?"

"You've got me here to help you," James said simply.

Lily smiled. "I guess that does make it a little bit better." Her cheeks turned slightly pink, and James smiled. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

"So where do we start?" James asked. He and Lily had finished their homework and were walking the halls for patrol. 

"Well, the Hufflepuffs are handling the lower floors, Slytherins and Ravenclaws took the mid-levels, so I guess we have the top floors," Lily said, remembering the assignments she had made the previous afternoon.

"We don't have to do this every night, do we?" James asked as he and Lily began to walk down the corridor.

"No," she assured him. "This week is the only week we have to do it more than once, and that's only while we get the fifth years broken in. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to schedule it on nights when you have Quidditch practice."

"Thanks," James told her. It meant a lot to him that she had thought of that.

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Lily said "Ok, these dark hallways are beginning to creep me out."

"Don't worry- it's not like someone's going to jump out and scare you," James promised her. Just to make her laugh, he let her get a few steps ahead of him then ran up and spooked her.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, her hand flying to her heart as James laughed. "That was NOT funny!"

"Yeah it was," he said. "I was just joking. Honestly, there's nothing that's going to get you here in this castle."

Lily, although she still appeared spooked, nodded. "And even if something does, I'm here. I won't let that happen."

James was apprehensive about adding that last line, but it didn't seem to bother Lily. They walked in silence for a few more minutes, until they rounded a corner and heard some very strange noises.

"What's that?" Lily whispered to James.

"I don't know," he answered. "It sounds like stuff...rattling around."

"There," Lily said, pointing to a broom closet.

The both drew their wands as they crept towards the closet. James reached for the handle, but drew back his hand quickly when he heard a giggle. He and Lily exchanged skeptical looks. Lily nodded, telling James to go ahead. James reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"Sirius?" James said, before beginning to laugh uncontrollably. For inside this tiny little broom closet were Sirius Black and Matilda Smith, a very pretty Ravenclaw seventh year with long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a body that drove every boy in the school mad.

"Hi James, Lily," Sirius greeted, trying to make it seem as if nothing had just happened. Matilda, whose cheeks were a bright shade of pink, was untangling her arms from Sirius' and smoothing down her skirt.

Lily tried to fight back a smile- her and James' first night on patrol, and this happens. She decided to play it cool. "Hey Sirius, Matilda," she told them with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Lily," Matilda said, buttoning up the top buttons of her shirt. Matilda and Lily had been good friends since second year, so this had to be awkward for both of them.

"Um, you two do realize that it's after curfew, don't you?" Lily continued.

"Really?" Sirius said, glancing at his watch. "I didn't know it had been that long."

"Sirius!" Matilda hissed, blushing even more.

"And you do know that even if it wasn't after curfew, you're not supposed to be snogging in broom closets?"

"Actually, nowhere in the rule book does it say that, Lily. I looked it up," Sirius said.

"You would, wouldn't you Sirius?" Lily said, rolling her eyes. James was still laughing. Lily gave him a hard jab in the arm with her elbow.

"Come on, Padfoot," James said. "Out of the closet. You too, Matilda."

Sirius sighed as he stood up, offering a hand to Matilda. "That's five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Lily said as they shut the door.

"What!" Sirius, Matilda, and James said at the same time.

"You heard me," Lily said. "No student, unless a prefect or with permission from a teacher, is allowed out of bounds after curfew."

"Yeah, but Lily-" James tried to intervene, but Lily cut him off.

"That's that. Now off to bed, both of you."

Matilda sighed. "Fine. See you later, Sirius," she said as she turned to leave.

"Bye Matilda," Sirius told her as she walked off. As soon as she had turned the corner, Sirius went off. "Come on, Lily! It was just a bit of fun!"

"I don't care what it was, Sirius," Lily told him. "You know the rules."

"You're just jealous that it was Matilda and not you," Sirius said with a suggestive smile. James scowled immediately.

"What was that, Sirius? You want five more points taken away?" he asked. "Because it's also against rules to contradict the Head Girl while the Head Boy's standing right here."

"Come on, Prongs, lighten up," Sirius said. "I was only joking."

"Yeah, well back to Gryffindor Tower," James told him.

Sirius looked hurt. "Fine. See where I rank in the scheme of things," Sirius said, turning and leaving.

As soon as his footsteps faded away, Lily spoke. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"No. It's just...I told him to leave you alone, and he promised he would. Anyway, he should know better by now," James told her as they began to walk.

"By now?" Lily inquired "It's happened before?"

"Lil, he's been in that broom closet with every girl in seventh year now, except Rachel, Jez, and you," James explained.

"Oh," Lily said simply.

"Yeah. He's always been that way," James told her.

"And you haven't?" Lily asked.

This surprised James. "Not really. I mean, I used to, but not quite as extreme. I haven't made out with a girl in a broom closet since before Christmas break last year," he said.

Now it was Lily's turn to be surprised. He was being so open with her, telling her anything she asked to hear.

"And you haven't ever been locked in a broom closet with a guy?"

James' question snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, no," Lily said, blushing as bright as her hair. "I mean, there was that time in the library, but that doesn't count."

"And who was this time in the library with?" James asked.

"Oh... if you must know, Josh Wood," Lily told him.

"Mark's brother?" James asked. Mark, Keeper on Gryffindor's team, had an older brother who had graduated the previous year, top of his class.

"Yeah. That's the one," Lily said.

James was shocked. "Umm...OK," he said, looking away with a slightly hurt look.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "Like you really needed to hear that."

"No, it's my fault for bringing it up in the first place," James said. He didn't mention the fact that his head was now filled with thoughts of Lily and him making out behind the back shelves in the library.

"I really don't think we're going to find anyone doing anything wrong on the second night of school," Lily finally said after ten minutes of no event.

"I think you're right," James said. "Let's get back to the common room."

"Great idea," Lily said. The pair walked in silence all the way back to the Fat Lady, where they only spoke to give the password. Once inside, James headed for the stairs to the guys' dormitory instead of the Heads' common room.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Thought I'd go talk to Sirius," James told her. "Apologize, maybe."

"Oh, okay," Lily said. "See you later."

James climbed the stairs until he got to the door that said "Boys 7" and went in. James was surprised to see that his bed was still in the circle of four four-posters. It stuck out a bit, being the only one that didn't looked lived in. Their dorm had been the odd one out ever since the Sorting Hat pulled a weird one and put six boys in Slytherin and four in Gryffindor. But this had worked for everyone, bringing together the legendary Marauders. In the room, Remus was sitting up in his bed, finishing his Transfiguration essay while Peter was reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Sirius, however, was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the dark night blankly.

"And the hero returns," Remus said with a smile, putting down his quill. "We were wondering when we'd see you up here again."

"We thought you'd never leave the Heads' quarters to come back to this," Peter told him.

"Yeah, I kinda needed to talk to Sirius," James explained.

"Hmph- what about?" Sirius mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there," James told him. "I just thought you said you'd stop making those jokes about you and Lily."

"What jokes about him and Lily?" Remus asked, his light gray eyes looking worried.

"The stupid jokes that I make about me and every girl, only this time they got to James because they're about his precious Lily, whom apparently no one else is even allowed to make comments about even though they're not even together," Sirius said from his spot at the window.

"You know good and well that's not what I meant," James told him.

"Prongs, I wasn't thinking," Sirius explained. "You had just let Lily dock me five points for making out with a girl in a broom closet! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know- not suggest the scenario of you and her making out in a broom closet?" James proposed.

"Who was making out with who in a broom closet?" Remus asked. "I'm confused."

"He finally convinced Matilda Smith to take a trip to the famous Padfoot's love nest with him," James told him.

"Matilda? Finally?" Remus asked, dumbfounded. Sirius nodded with a triumphant smile. "Way to go, Padfoot!"

"Yep. We were there for quite a while. Would've been longer if _someone_ hadn't come by on patrol."

"I said I was sorry," James said. "It's just...you know how hard I'm trying with Lily, and-"

"Don't worry about it," Sirius interrupted. "It's all in the past."

James smiled. "Good. Just had to get that settled." He plopped down onto his bed, which was not quite as comfy as his four-poster back in Heads' quarters.

"Not as bouncy as it used to be," he said, laying back onto his pillows.

"Nope. It's not exactly that bed back in your room either," Sirius said, moving from the window to his bed.

"What are you talking about? This is still my room," James said.

"Yeah, I meant _your_ room. Just for you. And possibly Lily too, if you ever succeed."

James threw one of his pillows at Sirius as everyone laughed. "Did any of you ever know that she made out with Josh Wood in the library last year?" James asked as the laughter died down.

"Josh Wood? As in our Keeper's older brother?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't even know they were involved," Remus said.

"They were always in the library together," Peter said.

"Hmm... seems like someone's a little jealous," Sirius smirked.

"When'd you find this out?" Remus asked.

"While ago, after she asked me if I'd ever been in a broom closet with a girl."

"And you told her what?" asked Sirius.

"The truth," James said defensively. "That I had, but not since before Christmas holidays last year."

"I'm guessing that you didn't tell her it was Rachel," Sirius said.

"Obviously. Why would I tell her that I was in a closet with her best friend?"

"Good point. What'd she say then?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. We stopped talking," James said.

"Ooh, must've found a touchy subject," Sirius said.

"Must have. Now I can't stop thinking about us making out in the back of the library," James said, shaking his head like a dog who just had a bath.

"Ha! That's if you ever get that lucky," Sirius told him.

"Padfoot?" James said, glaring at his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Remus, Peter, and James all said at the same time.

"Why does everyone always say that?"

* * *

Hahahaha! Poor Sirius- always being told to shut up. Anyways- I'm hoping I can keep doing updates everyday like this. My writing's going incredibly well- I'm almost finished Chapter 8. But when it's going so well like this, I can't help but be afraid that I'll run into a huge roadblock somewhere. This week's going pretty well so far! Being exempt from every exam is so nice- I get to write a lot, and my mom and I are going to the movies a lot-we might go see The New World tomorrow, filmed right across the river in Jamestown! I've actually been there, like, a million times for school trips and crossing on the ferry to get to Busch Gardens. But enough of my rambling! Please review- knowing that people actually like the story is such encouragement and helps me write better! Thanks! -Emma 


	8. Library,Quidditch,& the End of the World

To my super awesome reviewers from Chapter 7- Teainamug and ceringosnowflake! Y'all brought the biggest smiles to my face with your super awesome reviews! Anyways, this chapter is kinda drama filled. I was a little skeptical about putting some of this in here, but in the end, I was happy with it. Sooooo- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Library, Quidditch, and the End of the World 

The next few days passed by without much event. Tuesday and Thursday were Lily's favorites for classes. She was tops at Charms, and in Potions, although Jez was the best, Professor Slughorn singled her out as a favorite. Wednesday was the boring day- History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy. But there was a long free period, during which the group spent their time down by the lake.

The group seemed inseparable, despite their so-called "hatred" of each other. They didn't really hate each other anymore (unless you count Rachel hating Sirius, which was completely unavoidable). They had grown to appreciate each other's friendship and assistance in complicated NEWT classes. Remus and Jez were frequently heading off to the library to study, and Lily and James would often go for walks around the lake, leaving poor Peter alone with rowing Rachel and Sirius.

Friday afternoon, after their last class (Double Transfiguration), Remus and Jez were in the library again. They had a little table where they always sat. It was the one nearest the windows, with the most sunshine. Remus loved this table most of all, especially for the way the sunlight would hit Jez's blonde hair, giving her an angelic glow. Not that she wasn't already an angel- It was rare for Remus to meet someone who was as nice to him as Jez. This was why he hadn't told her about...his furry little problem, as James liked to call it. He didn't want to scare her off. Jez was a very understanding girl, but Remus knew what would happen once she found out. It always happened whenever he found someone who 'understood'.

"I don't understand this," Jez finally said, shoving her Defense book away from her.

"What don't you understand?" Remus asked, looking up from his book.

"This whole nonverbal spell deflection thing. I've never understood it," Jez admitted.

"You just have to concentrate, that's all," Remus told her. "It's quite simple actually."

"It's not that simple to me," Jez said, twirling a long blonde strand of hair around her finger. "I can concentrate in Transfiguration and Charms, but when it comes to Defense, I guess I get scared."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I've always been the good girl, never getting in any trouble. I guess that's because stuff like trouble and evil and all scares me."

"Is that why you want to be a Healer?" Remus asked her. "Everyone else wants to be Aurors, but you want to be a Healer. Is that why?"

Jez nodded. "That and my oldest brother, he's an Auror, he told me about all the shortages of good Healers they have at St. Mungo's. He says whenever he goes in there with people he's rescued or whatever, it takes so long for a Healer to get to them because they're so low on personnel. My older sister, she's the welcome witch there, and she got me a sort of internship there this summer, helping out with random things, and I enjoyed it quite a bit. I've actually convinced one of my younger brothers to be a Healer, too. He's not in school yet, but he loves when I come home over break and tell him about all the different types of Potions and spells that are used for Healing."

"Exactly how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Remus finally asked.

"Four brothers, two sisters," Jez said.

Remus' jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Two of my brothers are older than me. One's an Auror, the other's a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts. I have one older sister, the Welcome Witch at St. Mungo's. Then my younger sister's ten, she wants to work in Muggle Relations, and my next to youngest brother is the one who wants to be a Healer, too. He's 9. Then there's my baby brother. He's just over a year old."

"Wow. That must be crazy," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Don't you have any siblings?" Jez asked.

Remus shook his head. "I'm an only child. My parents said I was more than enough trouble."

"Come on, you're not any trouble," Jez said, laughing.

Remus laughed a little. "If you only knew," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I think this is about all we'll get done today. Ready to head to supper?"

"Sure, just let me take my books back to my dormitory first," Jez said as she gathered her books. "I'm really glad I have you to help me in Defense, Remus. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice having someone to talk to," Remus told her with a smile as they stood to leave.

* * *

"It feels great to be back down here," James said as he and Sirius unlocked the door to the changing rooms. 

"It does. Wonder when Rachel'll be down here," Sirius said.

"Things still not going well with her?" James asked as he dropped his bag down on the bench.

"Nope. I wish she'd give me a chance," Sirius said. "How'd you get her last year?"

"Sirius, it was just that one time in the broom closet. I was upset about Lily, she was pissed off at you, we weren't really thinking about it and our hearts weren't in it."

James took out his broom, which he had spent an hour polishing and fixing in the Heads' common room. It was his Nimbus 1100, the very first broom he had ever gotten. He still remembered walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies on his 11th birthday to buy it. His dad had bought it for him, and made sure that the sales-wizard gave his son the best broom in the shop. He made the team as Chaser during his second year, and was made Captain during his fourth. He had switched to Seeker during fifth year when no decent Seekers but an abundance of Chasers tried out for the team. He loved to brag that he had assembled the best team in Hogwarts. It was true, really. Gryffindor had three of the best Chasers in Rachel, Emma, and Maggie. Sirius and Sarah Kirkland, a sixth year, were like human Bludgers as they played Beaters. Mark Wood was an excellent Keeper- in his four years of Keeping, he had only allowed eleven goals in (and three of those only came because he got knocked out by a Bludger). James was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen in many years. People wondered why he had started as a Chaser instead of Seeker.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius said, taking his broom out of his bag, too. "If I was in a closet with Rachel Morgan, trust me, my heart would be in it."

"Heart? You actually have a heart, Black?" At just that moment, Rachel, Maggie, Emma, and Sarah came in. "And what exactly would your heart be in?"

"Like you care," Sirius snapped.

Rachel appeared taken back. "Ok, Mr. Touchy. Hope you fix your problem before you get that Beaters' bat in your hand," she said, as she and the other girls went to the girls' side of the changing room.

"What are we so quiet about?" Mark asked as he walked in.

"Nothing. Sirius is just having...girl issues," James said.

"Rachel again?" Mark asked, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Dude, you could get any girl in Hogwarts, and you want her?"

"She's your cousin, so you obviously don't see what we're seeing," Sirius told him.

"Whatever. What about you, James? Still after Lily?" Mark took out his broom, too.

"Yep. Will be until I get her," James said, grabbing the ball crate and his broom. "Any day now, girls!" He called to the majority of the team.

"Calm down, James," Rachel said as she and the other girls came in. "We're here."

"Good," James said with a smile. "Now welcome to our first Quidditch practice of the season!"

There was applause, and cheering on Sirius and Emma's parts. "Now, for some of us, this is our last season. And as always, that Quidditch Cup loves it's spot in McGonagall's office. Not that we'll have any competition this year, but Emma picked up some great tips at the World Cup this summer, so I give the floor to her."

Everyone listened intently as Emma talked about the Chaser formations, Beater techniques, and Keeper strategies that she had seen at the Cup. James noticed the cute way that Emma moved her hands when she talked and got really excited about something. Lily did that sometimes, but it was usually when she was mad or on the verge of a meltdown. Only James, whom Lily had been mad at very often, would know this.

"And not that our Seeker needs any tips, but the big thing at the Cup this year was feinting," Emma said to James, snapping him out of his thoughts about Lily. "Lots of darting off in the wrong direction and dives that took the Seekers to a few centimeters above the ground before they pulled up. You've been doing that for years, so you know what I'm talking about."

James nodded. "Everyone get that?" The team nodded. "Fine then. Let's go put it to use," he said, turning and leading the team out onto the pitch.

This practice went fairly well- Rachel lead the Chasers to scoring 11 goals against Mark (5 were hers, while Emma and Maggie scored 3 each), Mark blocked one of Rachel's Quaffles so well that it sped through the goal at the other end of the pitch, and Sarah hit a Bludger at James so hard he wasn't sure if the world would ever stop spinning. Even Sirius did well, channeling his anger with Rachel and hitting a Bludger so hard that it put a hole through Slytherin's observation box. James had never done better, snatching the Snitch from the most peculiar places- flying through one of the rings that Mark was guarding and fluttering over Sarah's head. But the best catch he made was when he dove from high above the pitch all the way to the ground in a few seconds, grabbing the Snitch at the last possible second and saving himself from a crash.

"That was great guys," James told everyone as they walked back into the changing rooms. "That Cup has our name on it again."

"When will we have practice again?" Maggie asked, shaking her hair out of it's long red ponytail.

"Next week probably. I'll talk McGonagall into booking the pitch for us," James said.

"Just not too often, please," Maggie requested. "No one told me OWL year was so hard."

"You think OWL is difficult?" Sarah said to her. "Wait till you start NEWT classes. They're even worse."

"Uggh..." Maggie groaned, sitting down and resting her head against a locker. "Why can't school just be Quidditch game after Quidditch game? Life would be so much simpler."

"Don't worry, Maggs," Rachel told her. "You've only got two more years, and they'll fly by before you know it."

"Especially seventh year. I can't believe it's the end of the week already," Sirius said.

"Really? Maybe you should've spent your time more wisely- not snogging in broom closets," Rachel said with a know-it-all smile.

"Thanks, Morgan. I'll remember that next time Prongs and Lily catch you with that git from Hufflepuff," Sirius told her.

"Michael? I broke up with him over holiday, Black," Rachel told Sirius. "He went to France with his family and found someone else."

Sirius' eyes got a bit more hopeful after Rachel said this. He couldn't help but notice the disdain in Rachel's voice when she said 'someone else'.

"Well, I'm off. Can't believe that reading assignment from Flitwick," Rachel said as she picked up her bag. "See you lot later." She waved as she walked out.

"Hear that? She broke up with him. That means she's single, sad, and lonely," Sirius told James with a smile.

"Single? Maybe. Lonely? Maybe. But Padfoot, I have to tell you, she doesn't seem that sad," James said.

"Aha- key word seem. Rachel Morgan is a very complex girl, Prongs- she doesn't let her emotions show."

"Yeah, whatever you say," James said, shaking his head.

"So James," Emma said, interrupting James and Sirius' conversations. "Ready to help me with that Transfiguration essay?"

Sirius gave James an amused look, but James just nodded. "Sure. Come on, I'll walk with you back to my common room. Later, Padfoot."

"Why do you call each other those silly names?" Emma asked him as they walked back up to the school.

"It's an inside joke thing," James told her. "You wouldn't understand. Few people do."

"Fine then. We're going to work on the essay in your common room? Other people are allowed in there?"

"Yeah," James told her. "Just not 24/7."

"Is it nicer than the regular common room?"

James laughed. "Wait and see."

* * *

"Tell me again why you're up here borrowing one of Rachel's shirts?" Jez asked Lily as Lily rummaged through Rachel's dresser. 

"No reason," Lily said, throwing aside a skimpy pink tank top. "I just...want to wear something different for a change."

"Wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with James, would it?" Jez said, flipping another page in her book.

"James? Why do you ask?" Lily said, not really paying attention as she examined a low-cut black t-shirt.

"Come on, Lil- you two have been almost inseparable. In class, at meals, on patrols. Not to mention you're always working on your homework together in your common room. Is there something going on there?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "So what if there is?" she said as she held a green v-neck shirt with long sleeves up to her body.

Jez dropped her book. "Lily! I thought you hated him!"

Lily blushed. "I thought I did, too."

"What happened?" Jez asked, laying on her stomach and looking at Lily.

"I don't know, Jez. I guess he's just really changed," Lily said. "Every time I'm with him, this totally different side of James Potter comes out. He's nice, sweet, funny, understanding... And gosh, every time I look into those beautiful hazel eyes, I melt. I actually look forward to seeing him, and when I'm not with him...gosh, Jez, what's happening to me?"

"I hate to say it, Lil, but maybe you like him," Jez offered.

"No, I can't like him. I just can't," Lily said, finally going with the green shirt.

"Yes you can, Lily. And I think you do," Jez said with a smile.

"You know I hate to admit it when you're right." Lily stood up and plopped down onto her empty four poster. "He's just so..." Lily was at a loss for words.

"I know what you mean," Jez said, picking her book back up.

"I bet you do. You're always sneaking off to the library with Remus. What's going on there?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Same thing with you and James. I like him, I just don't want to admit it," Jez said softly.

"But Jez, you'd be so cute together!" Lily said.

"I know. I just feel like he's hiding something from me," Jez admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Jez said, sounding worried. "I know he's a really reclusive guy, and that he's already opened up to me so much, but... something's just off. I can feel it. I really like him, but I don't feel like he's being honest with me."

Lily smiled sadly. "He'll tell you whatever it is when he feels ready, Jez."

"I know, I just don't know if I can hold on that long," Jez whispered.

"You can. Trust me."

Jez nodded, looking away for a moment. Then she turned around all smiley. "So, why do you have to have one of Rachel's showy shirts tonight? You and James have plans?"

"No, it's just he's coming back from Quidditch practice tonight, and hopefully he'll be all tired and hot and need some cheering up," Lily said, bouncing up.

Jez laughed. "Well, go get him girl."

"Thanks Jez. See you later," Lily said as she walked out the door.

James had said practice would be until at least 9:30, so that gave Lily twenty minutes to look her best for when he came back. She went into her room and grabbed her cutest pair of jeans out of her wardrobe to go with Rachel's dark green v-neck top. After switching her school uniform for this outfit, she looked into her full-length mirror. If this didn't make James go crazy, she wasn't sure what would. Rachel's top looked much better on Lily than it did on Rachel- Lily actually filled it out. She went to her dresser and put on her silver hoop earrings and silver locket that her parents had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Then she added a little bit of brown eyeliner to her bright green eyes, making them stand out even more. She took her long, dark red hair out of it's braid and shook it loose. The tight braid had made it form into soft red waves that fell over her shoulders. She jerked her head around at the sound of someone in the common room. James was back! She rushed around to finish getting ready, spraying on a little perfume. She went to the door and reached for the doorknob. Only she didn't know that she was choosing the exact wrong moment to walk in.

* * *

"This place is gorgeous," Emma said as she sat down on the couch in front of the fire. 

"Being Head Boy has it's perks," James told her as he pulled out his Transfiguration stuff.

"So, human to animal transfiguration- I don't get it," Emma said blankly, looking at her paper.

James laughed. She reminded him of Lily. "Well, the key thing's concentration. You have to concentrate, or else your work won't turn out the way you want it to."

"You sound like you've taught this lesson before," Emma told him.

"Yeah, I have. I helped Lily with her essay Monday night."

"Haven't you had a crush on her since first year?" Emma asked.

James nodded. "Yeah."

"And she's never given you the time of day in six years?"

"That's not true," James told her. "This year's been loads better-"

"But that's only because you 'changed' into the kind of person that she would like," Emma interrupted. "Doesn't that upset you? The fact that she didn't like you for who you were?"

James was silent. He had never thought of it that way.

"It all seems kind of hypocritical to me," Emma continued. "Maybe she should've made some changes for you."

"Look, I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about this," James said. But suddenly, Emma was moving closer and closer to him. This wasn't right. Why was her face centimeters from his. Before James knew it, Emma's lips were pressed up against his. This was wrong...he knew it was...he had to pull away...

He heard a sound that seemed to come from somewhere that seemed miles away- a door opening, a gasp... Oh no, Lily...

"Excuse me," Lily's voice caused Emma to pull away from James.

"Oh, hi Lily!" Emma said happily. "We were just working on that essay for Transfiguration."

"Yeah, I can see that," Lily said stiffly. "It's after curfew and you're out of bounds, Carrington."

"Carrington? Since when do you call me by my last name?" Emma asked.

"You should get back to your dormitory. Potter should've known better than to bring other people in here. He knows it's against the rules," Lily continued, ignoring Emma's question.

"Aw, come on, Lily-"

"Five points from Gryffindor. Now go to your dormitory, Miss Carrington. Now," Lily said.

Emma looked shocked, but scooped up her books and stomped out, leaving James sitting on the sofa, staring at Lily in shock, and Lily looking at James, looking hurt.

"Lily, it wasn't what it looked like-" James began as he stood up, trying to undo what just happened.

"You should be getting to bed, Mr. Potter. After all, it's been a busy night for you- first time getting caught making out with a girl since before Christmas. That's a new record for you, isn't it?" Tears were welling up in Lily's eyes as she said it.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," James said, his voice cracking as he said this. Everything that had happened over the past week was slipping away from his grasp before he could even do anything to stop it.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter!" Lily said, raising her voice for the first time that night before she turned and went back into her room, leaving James standing alone in the common room, feeling as if the world had just ended.

And it had- his world had just come crashing down around him.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Yeah... so what'd you think? That was so much fun to write, even though it totally broke my heart to write it. The next chapter, which is already two and a half pages long, was even more heart-breaking to write- I cried. I'm going to try to finish that up tonight and post it tomorrow. Reviews will help me finish it, so please review! It means so much to me. On a completely unrelated note, my mom and I went to the movies again today (In case you haven't noticed, my mom and I are total movie freaks. I could live at a movie theater, honestly.) Today we saw The New World (which I rambled about last chapter, since it was filmed right here in Virginia! Whoohoo!) It was pretty good- Colin Farrell and Christian Bale were totally gorgeous, and so was the photography and the way my state looked on the big screen, but it was a little choppy- kinda over-edited. Anyway, please review! Thanks again, Emma. 


	9. Tears, Regrets, and Confessions

Wow! Another awesome group of reviewers for my last chapter- WhiteCamellia, heather gernenz, ceringosnowflake, and teainamug. Anyways, onto chapter 9! Get your tissues out...

* * *

Chapter 9- Tears, Regrets, and Confessions 

"Come on, Lily. We brought you some toast," Rachel said in her soft, soothing voice.

"Please, Lil- you have to eat something." Jez sounded worried. She had every right to be- it was Sunday morning, and Lily hadn't been out of her bed all weekend. She had thrown herself onto it Friday night, letting the tears roll down her face freely, streaking her eyeliner. How could he do that? He had strung her along all week, making her think he had changed. He actually made her believe that there could be something between them. She had gone into all that trouble of looking perfect for him, then walked out into the common room to see him sucking face with Emma Carrington, her so-called friend. Then he had tried to act like it wasn't his fault, saying it wasn't what it looked like. But it was what it looked like. It tore Lily apart to see him kissing another girl. It felt like someone had ripped out her heart and thrown it into a cauldron full of boiling water. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to do school work, and she didn't want to see anyone. All she wanted to do was sleep- sleep until the outside world melted away and she felt nothing.

People had tried. James had spent half the night knocking on her door, trying to convince her to talk to him. Remus and Peter had come by to see if she wanted to go down to the lake with them. Even Sirius had come to see her. When he failed to open her door, he proceeded to sing a number of popular songs that were meant to make her laugh, but only made her cry even more. Lily didn't think she had any more tears left. But Rachel and Jez were the most persistent. Rachel had broken down her door (then repaired it) so she and Jez could come in. Rachel claimed that James had a sore cheek thanks to her, and that Emma Carrington had gone to Madam Pomfrey with two black eyes, claiming she had messed up and used her joke telescope from Zonko's instead of her normal one. Rachel had always been better at expressing her feelings physically.

Jez was the sweetest of all. She had brought Lily a bowl of soup, and even made her a Cheering potion in hopes that it would brighten Lily's mood. When Lily had refused to eat, Jez had made her take a nutrition potion to keep her healthy so she didn't waste away to nothing. She had even sat with her, going over possible scenarios of confessing her crush to Remus. But nothing helped. Nothing could, and nothing would, because Lily's heart was breaking.

And no potion can cure a breaking heart.

* * *

"Prongs, come down! Do you want to bloody kill yourself?" Sirius called up to James. James was sitting on his broom, just hovering far above the Quidditch pitch, staring out over the grounds blankly. James always went flying whenever he felt angry with the world. Somehow, everything made sense at a few hundred feet up in the air. But nothing made sense to James right now. Being this high in the air made him forget everything that had happened. 

Why hadn't he shoved Emma away? Why had he been so stupid? He should've known that was what Emma was after- he knew she had liked him, but didn't know that she would stoop that low. Then Lily had walked in. It was obvious that Lily was looking forward to it just being her and him that night. She looked beautiful in that green shirt with her red hair all wavy and shiny- just the way he loved it. Every time he remembered the look of hurt in those emerald green eyes, he mentally kicked himself again and again. She had fussed at Emma, docking points from her own house. Then the big one- she had returned to calling him Potter. All the work he had done in getting her to call him James was worthless now. He had wasted his chance, and he knew it.

The guys had made him get up this morning, claiming that they were going to feed him the fruitcake that Remus' mum had sent him if he didn't go down to breakfast. They had all tried to help him out, seeing as they knew the real story. Even Peter had tried talking to Lily. But Lily wouldn't get out of bed. Rachel had come in and given him the hardest slap he had ever received. Gentle Jez had come in and told him a few choice words. They refused to listen to him when he tried to tell them the truth, claiming that he was an insensitive jerk who didn't care the least bit about Lily and was just messing with her feelings.

"You're such a jerk, James! I can't believe you'd do that to Lily!" Rachel had screamed at him at breakfast. "Do you have any idea what she's going through? James, she was going to finally admit her feelings to you and came in to find you with your tongue down Emma Carrington's throat!"

"First of all, I know exactly what she's going through!" James had yelled back. "Second of all, it wasn't me! Emma started it and I was pushing her away when Lily walked in! Third, my tongue was not down her throat! If anything, hers was down mind!"

"Whatever, you're such a guy," Jez told him. "Pushing it back on Emma, like it was all her fault."

"It bloody was her fault," Sirius interrupted. "If you'd just listen to him, you'd know he's telling the truth!"

"You're probably the one who made up that story for him, Black, because you're so experienced at getting caught with girls," Rachel snapped.

"That last part may be true, but I've known Prongs since we were eleven years old, from the moment he started going on and on about how perfect Lily Evans was and how she was the girl for him and how much he loved her. He would never do anything to hurt Lily like that. Never. He's better than that. He would never do that to not only Lily, but anyone else. He's not that cruel," Sirius snapped back at Rachel.

Rachel just glared back at Sirius. "Whatever. I'm going to go see if she wants something to eat," she said, snatching up some toast.

This was the last straw for James. He stood up and ran after Rachel and Jez.

"You wait just one minute," he said as he caught up with them in the entrance hall. "I would never, EVER hurt Lily like that! I didn't kiss Emma- you can ask her yourself! Just tell Lily I'm sorry and I wish I could change what happened, but I can't. I know I've blown the only chance she's ever going to give me, and..." James felt the tears stinging his eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever, James. You can stop the act," she said, turning on her heel.

"Jez, please believe me," James said, grabbing Jez's arm. Jez looked at him, her big brown eyes said and brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry James, I wish I could," she whispered, shaking her head. James felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I"m sorry James, I really am. It's just...Lily's my best friend. I know you're a good guy and all, but given your past, I had to believe her."

"Jez, please, just tell her how sorry I am. Even if you think I'm lying, just tell her that- that I'm sorry than she'll ever know."

Jez looked over at him, biting her lip as she glanced down the hall at Rachel. "I will," she finally whispered.

James sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jez. Thank you so much," he said, brushing away a stray tear.

"Hang in there, James," Jez said, squeezing his hand. "It'll all work out. Trust me."

James nodded as Jez turned to follow Rachel, her blonde hair swinging behind her.

After that, James had run to the locker rooms and grabbed his broom, coming out to the pitch. He had done a couple dozen laps, some daring dives, and a few barrel rolls just to get it all out. Then he had flown, higher and higher until the Quidditch pitch was nothing but a blur. Now his friends were yelling at him to come down, but he didn't want to. Because up here at a couple hundred feet, he didn't have to think about his heartache, and he didn't have to think about Lily Evans. At a couple hundred feet, life looked pretty good.

But he still felt his heartache.

And he still wanted to cry over Lily Evans.

And he still felt like an idiot.

* * *

"Lily! You're up!" Rachel said. It was Monday morning, and she and Jez had come down to Lily's room early to make sure she got up for classes. They came in to find Lily sitting up on the side of her bed, still wearing her jeans and Rachel's dark green shirt. Her green eyes didn't have that normal sparkle- they were dull and empty. Her dark red hair hung around her face limply, not having been washed in days. She was a mess, to put it lightly. 

"Of course I'm up. I'm Lily Evans. I can't miss class," Lily mumbled, not even looking at her friends.

Jez and Rachel exchanged looks- it was time to get down to business. "I'll get her in the shower, you get her stuff together," Rachel said. Jez nodded, then set off to Lily's wardrobe.

"Come on, Lil," Rachel said as she pulled Lily up. "You've got a long overdue appointment with the shower."

Lily just mumbled in reply as she and Rachel went off toward the bathroom. Jez sighed as the door closed. It hurt her so much to see her best friend like this. Lily was such a wonderful, bright and bubbly person- how could something as simple as James Potter kissing another girl tear her apart like this? Jez knew the answer- Lily liked James. She was just too scared to admit it. She always had been. Just like Jez was too scared to tell anyone but Lily about her crush on Remus. Jez had noticed it last year when she and Rachel started to hang out with James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Jez was drawn to him because he was just as quiet and shy as she was. Not to mention he had those totally beautiful gray eyes. But Jez knew nothing would ever come of it- she was way too shy to ever tell Remus how she felt.

"She's finally in the shower," Rachel announced as she came back into the room.

"That's good," Jez said as she laid out a set of robes and a school uniform for Lily. "Maybe the hot water will do her good."

"Just in case, did you bring that Pepper-Up Potion?" Rachel asked as she began to make Lily's bed.

"Yeah, it's in my bag," Jez told her. "So, how long do you think it'll take her to get over this?"

"However long it takes James Potter to get down on his knees, admit what a stupid idiot he is, and beg Lily for forgiveness," Rachel said.

Jez shifted a bit nervously. She couldn't understand why Rachel was so quick to blame James. She really wanted to get the whole story from James, but couldn't break away from Rachel long enough to talk to him.

"Why won't you listen to James?" Jez surprised herself by even saying this out loud.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, looking up at Jez.

"Why won't you listen to James' side of the story?" Jez said again, with a bit more strength to her voice. "You just immediately said that he was the wrong on, and you didn't even try to understand him! I mean, what if he's telling the truth?"

Rachel seemed a little shocked. She was hesitant to answer. "Look, Lily's our best friend. We're supposed to stick by her, not the idiot who says he's in love with her but kisses other girls," she finally said.

"Rach, I know that, and I'm totally behind Lily," Jez said. "But that doesn't mean we can't listen to James, too. I'm starting to think it wasn't all his fault, and I just feel that we should hear him out."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Jez, he's James. Given his history, I'm just not sure."

"But Rach, he's changed! You know it!" Tears were welling up in Jez's dark brown eyes. "I can't stand to see Lily like this, Rach. And if there's the slightest chance that we can make her better, I'm willing to give it a try- with or without you."

Rachel looked at Jez, then back at the floor. "I'll right. I'll let him know that we want to talk to him at breakfast."

Jez felt relieved. "Thanks, Rach. Trust me, it'll all work out."

"I hope you're right," Rachel sighed as the bathroom door opened.

"Don't worry," Jez said with a smile. "I'm always right. You and Lily just hate to admit it."

* * *

"Come on, Prongs! Up and at 'em," Sirius said as he hopped up onto James' super bouncy bed. 

"Uggghh," James groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

"It's a brand new day," Remus said, throwing back the drapes.

"Arggh!" James said, wincing at the bright sunlight.

"Sometimes you look more like Moony than he does," Peter told James.

"Come on Prongs- time for class," Sirius said, smacking James on the back.

"I don't want to go to class," James mumbled.

"Not even to Transfiguration? No, of course not. Because that's where you have to sit next to the girl whom you have just blown any chance of ever having a future with," Sirius said.

James sat up. "Just for that, I'm getting up," he told Sirius.

"I knew that would work!" Sirius said with a smile, laying back on James' bed after James stood up. "Hit the shower, ex-lover boy."

"Ok, you're so not allowed to make jokes about that today," James said to Sirius as he opened his dresser drawer.

"Why? It's so much fun to see you wallow in self-pity."

"First of all, it's not-"

"Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that-" Rachel said as she came into the room without a knock. She stopped short at the sight of James standing there, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"You should really put a shirt on," she finished, looking James up and down. "Yeah. And that we need to talk to you. At breakfast. Yeah." Rachel tried, but was unable to pull her eyes away from James.

"Rach, come back," Jez said as she came in, too. "Lil refuses to-" Jez stopped short when she saw James. "Woah," she breathed, having the same reaction as Rachel.

"OK, peep show's over," Remus said.

"See you at breakfast!" Sirius said as he shut the door in the girls' faces.

"How do you do that?" Remus asked James, who hadn't even looked up from his dresser.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make girls drool over you at the drop of a hat like that, which by the way, used to be my thing," Sirius answered.

"I dunno," James mumbled, shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom.

"Yeah, he's lost it," Sirius said, nodding.

* * *

"Toast any good Lily?" Rachel asked. They had finally gotten Lily downstairs. She looked very plain in her simple black robes, no makeup, and her hair pulled up into a loose bun. She was sitting at the table, sipping her pumpkin juice and nibbling on a piece of toast. 

"It's OK, I'm just not that hungry," Lily said.

"Is that potion helping?" Jez asked.

Lily nodded. "A little."

"Well, I can brew some more during free period if you like," Jez offered.

Only Lily never replied. She was looking up at James, who was standing with his friends, staring back at Lily. There was a very tense, awkward feeling in the air- even Sirius couldn't find anything to say.

"Hi," James said tentatively. He hadn't seen Lily since Friday night, and seeing her brought back all the feelings of pain and regret that he had been trying to avoid all weekend.

"Hi," Lily whispered back. James looked as lost, hurt, and confused as she felt. Even his hair wasn't as messy as it usually was. Seeing him like that made Lily feel all the things she hadn't intended on feeling. Things like regret and remorse for being so mean to him. Wait...she wasn't the mean one. She wasn't the one kissing someone else in their common room for the other to see. It wasn't her fault...or maybe it was. No...she hadn't intended on feeling this way. James was the one who was wrong, not her. This wasn't right.

"Um, I'm going to go to the library. Catch up on some studying before Transfiguration," Lily said, getting up quickly and running out of the Great Hall.

All the guys sighed as the sat down. James sat at the table, staring off into space blankly.

"I think I'll go after Lily," Remus said, standing.

"No, let me," Sirius said. "I need to talk to her anyway."

Remus gave him a funny look, but Sirius just nodded, showing that he knew what he was doing.

"So, what'd you need to talk to us about?" Remus asked as Sirius walked off.

"Not so much you as James," Rachel said.

James looked up. "Me? Why, so you can fuss at me some more?"

"No, James, it's not like that," Jez said in her gentle tone. "We need to hear your side of the story."

James looked over at Jez and couldn't help but smile. She had always been the sensible one. "Finally, thank you," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That doesn't mean we'll believe you," Rachel snapped, but Jez cut her off.

"Rachel, calm down," she whispered. "Go ahead, James."

"OK, Lily had asked me to help Emma with her Transfiguration homework, and I told her that I would, after Quidditch practice. So we came back up to the common room, and I was all ready to start working on that essay when Emma started talking about how unfair it was that I made all these changes for Lily, and that she should've made some changes for me. I was telling her that I didn't want to talk about, when all the sudden she's kissing me. I was pushing her away when Lily came in, and she just came in at the wrong moment. I tried to tell her the truth, but she started docking points from Emma and telling her off. Then when Emma left, I tried to talk to her, but she just yelled at me and went off into her room. I knocked on her door all night, hoping she would listen to me, but all she did was cry. I'm really sorry, and I know I shouldn't have even let Emma come near me, but..." James' voice trailed off. "I'm trying so hard with Lily, and it just feels like we're getting nowhere."

Jez sighed. Her heart was breaking for James. He really hadn't done anything wrong. "James, it's OK. You...had been getting somewhere with Lily."

"Really? How do you figure that?"

"James, she was waiting for you to come back Friday night so she could talk with you. She even got all dressed up, borrowing one of Rachel's shirts and making sure she looked just right."

"You're kidding me, right?" James said, half-laughing.

"No, James. She really wanted to work things out with you," Jez told him.

James just stared at her. Then he dropped his head against the table and immediately regretted it- his head was throbbing.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he said.

"James, don't worry, it'll all work out," Jez assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I say it will," Jez told him.

"And Jez is always right," Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

"Lily Flower? Are you in here?" Sirius asked, walking through the library. Only a few students inhabited the library this early in the morning- mostly fifth year girls whose gazes followed him around. 

"Lily? Come on, I really need to talk to you," Sirius whispered as he wandered by shelf after shelf. Things to talk to Lily about had been bugging him for days now, and he really wanted things fixed between her and Prongs. Mainly so he'd have a better shot at Rachel.

"Lil?" Sirius said again, and finally found her at the very back of the library, sitting on the floor, leaning up against a wall with the look of someone who had just cried their eyes out.

"Oh, hi Sirius," Lily said, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. No matter how many tears she wiped away, even more appeared.

Sirius sat down next to Lily. "Lil? I think you sprung a leak." Lily laughed as Sirius brushed away a stray tear.

"You going to be OK?" he asked her, his dark blue eyes serious.

"I don't know, Sirius. I honestly don't know," Lily cried.

"Lily, James is really sorry. He didn't do anything wrong," Sirius told her.

Lily hiccupped. "What are you talking about?"

"Emma kissed him, and he was pushing her away when you came in. Lil, he's crazy about you," Sirius said.

"Still, he shouldn't have been kissing another girl."

"Why does it bother you so much that he kissed another girl?" Sirius asked. "You two don't even go out, and-"

Then it dawned on Sirius- why Lily was upset about James and Emma kissing. Why hadn't any of them noticed it sooner?

"You like him, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You like Prongs. That's why you're so pissed that he was kissing another girl. You wanted it to be you, and...that's it, you like him!"

Lily glanced nervously back and forth between Sirius and the floor. "I swear, Sirius, if you say a word to anyone-"

"I won't, don't worry."

"And it's liked- past tense. I'm so over him..."

"Are you really?" Sirius asked gently.

Lily felt the tears coming again. "No..."

"Hey, it's OK. Don't worry. Just forgive him and it'll all work out again," Sirius assured her.

"No it won't," Lily said through the tears.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can't forgive him. Not yet."

"Lily, he's a mess, you're obviously beyond upset- why can't you just forgive him?"

"Because it still hurts too much," Lily told him.

Silence swept over them. Sirius actually understood where Lily was coming from. The pain was still too near for her to forgive James just yet, even if she did believe him.

"So, what else did you come up here for?" Lily asked, brushing away what was hopefully her last tear.

"Um...two things I wanted to talk to you about. What's this James told us about you and Josh Wood?"

Lily's cheeks turned red. "Sirius, that was last year. It's over. In the past. I met him at Rachel's family's Christmas party, and... yeah, can we just skip that?"

"Sure. Um, the other thing is actually Rachel."

"Rachel?" Sirius nodded. "What about her?"

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"She doesn't hate you, Sirius. You just...get on her nerves. Maybe if you were a bit more- ignore the pun here- serious with her, she wouldn't ignore you like she does now."

"Does she like me? Even the least bit?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. Rachel's weird like that. She never lets anyone know how she feels. It's rare for me to know stuff like that. And ever since Michael cheated on her over the summer-"

"He cheated on her?" Sirius asked, appalled.

Lily nodded. "Someone older, thinner, better looking-"

"Better looking than Rachel? You're kidding me."

"I dunno. That's just how Rachel put it. He really hurt her, and I just don't think she's ready for someone else quite yet. She's been hurt a lot, Sirius. That's why she doesn't let her emotions show. She's afraid to. So if by chance you do convince her to give you a chance, be careful, OK?"

Sirius nodded. He never knew this about Rachel. He was glad that Lily trusted him enough to tell him about it. He glanced at his watch.

"Come on, Lil. Time for class," he said, standing up and offering her a hand.

"That means I have to sit next to James," Lily said.

"No you don't," Sirius told her as he pulled her up. "I'll do it for you."

"And miss a chance to sit next to Rachel?" Lily was shocked.

"For you? Of course," Sirius said with a smile that brightened Lily's day.

* * *

OK, so wasn't that Sirius/Lily moment just the sweetest thing? Yeah, I had to write something happy to end it so I could stop crying. But don't worry, everything's going to work out for the best. As for my next to last day on break...it was kinda boring. I slept late, got up, checked out the Oscar noms (can you say that Harry Potter and Star Wars were robbed? One nomination each! Where the crap was Harry in Original Score and Song I love music, and the guy that did the score for GoF, even though he wasn't my precious John Williams, did a beautiful job, and how about those awesome three songs that that band did, costume design, and visual effects? And where was Star Wars in Original Score and Visual Effects? Stupid Academy- they never get it right. Atleast they got the Brokeback Mountain stuff right- Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal better win, or I'm going to get mad) then went to piano lessons (they went really well- yay for me!) and came home to post this chapter. So I'd love to know what you think- I'm having trouble starting chapter ten, and some good reviews would help it along! Thanks a ton- Emma. 


	10. Flying and Girl Talk

Chapter 10 

The rest of the week passed rather slowly. Lily and James weren't avoiding each other, but they weren't speaking to each other, either. This posed a bit of a problem for Remus and Jez, who really were becoming quite close. They found that the only place to get some time together was their precious spot in the library. On the strange but true front, Lily and Sirius were getting to be good friends, much to James' displeasure. But James was also finding that he enjoyed spending time with Rachel. They'd go out to the Quidditch pitch and fly during free periods. One day, the touchy subject of their previous fling came up.

"Did you ever tell Lily about us?" James asked Rachel as they hovered in midair.

"No. What, do you think I have a death wish?" Rachel replied.

"No, I just-"

"Look, what happened... it didn't mean anything, James. We weren't thinking. Black had pissed me off for the umpteenth time, Lily had turned you down again... I honestly would've gone in that broom closet with the first guy to come around the corner."

"Even if it was Snape?" James joked.

"The first decent guy to come around the corner. You know what I meant," Rachel said, shoving James slightly.

"So...all of it meant nothing to you?" James asked. "You didn't like me the teeniest little bit?"

"James, for that last time- no. You're a great guy and all, but you're my Quidditch Captain, in love with my best friend, and the best friend of my nemesis. I don't think so."

"Do you really hate Sirius that much?" James changed the topic of their conversation.

"How much?" Rachel asked with an amused tone to her voice.

"You just act like he's evil and all, when the truth is he's a really nice guy. He thinks a lot of you, you know."

"He just says that because I'm the only girl left on his list of seventh years that he's yet to get a good broom closet session out of," Rachel said.

"No, you're there with Lily and Jez, he just has better sense than to go after either of them," James told her.

"So he's not just joking?" Rachel asked. "He really likes me?"

"I think so, Rach. He never shuts up about you. So maybe you could be a little nicer to him next time you see him."

"Aren't you Mr. Relationship Doctor today," Rachel said with a smile. "What, do you think helping other peoples' love lives will appease the gods and cause them to take pity on your own failing, non-existent relationship?"

"Something like that, yeah," James told her with a smile as he took off towards the ground, Rachel hot on his heels.

* * *

"Ugggh!" Lily groaned, pushing away her Transfiguration book for the last time. It was Friday night, and she was sitting in her common room, trying to understand her Transfiguration assignment. She had read and reread everything over and over again, but it was useless- she couldn't figure it out. It was a heck of a time not to be on speaking terms with James, because their first big test of the year was on Monday. Lily had never failed a test, and was not very pleased at the prospect of starting during her seventh year. She decided to give the book one more try. 

"I think we should spend a bit more time working on defensive Chaser techniques, because from what Johnson's letting on, Ravenclaw's Chasers are doing pretty well this year," James' voice wandered into the common room, accompanied by Sirius'.

"Well just leave that to me and Sarah, we'll have them out of the game in no time."

"Yeah, I know, but I just want a well-rounded team this year, because-" James stopped when he saw Lily sitting in front of the fire.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, we'll just go now-" James began, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay, I was just leaving," Lily said, starting to gather her things, but Sirius stopped her.

"No, Lil. We can all get along, right? We're all semi-mature seventeen year olds and can control our emotions," Sirius said, sitting down on the sofa next to Lily.

"Some of us," Lily mumbled under her breath. She didn't know who she was referring to more- herself or James.

"Come on, Prongs. Join us," Sirius said, patting the sofa next to him.

"No, I'll just sit here," James said, taking a chair instead.

"Fine then, be that way," Sirius told him. "What are you working on, Lily Flower?" He began to poke at Lily's blank Transfiguration parchment.

"Oh, nothing, I've already finished, thanks," she said quickly, tucking the parchment away into her book. "How was practice?" she asked, anxious to change the subject.

"OK," James said blankly before Sirius even had a chance to say anything.

"I think it was better than OK," Sirius said. "Mark saved every goal- even Rachel couldn't get one by him. I personally think she was a bit off this evening, she wasn't quite up to snuff. Maggie was in top form though- she almost got one by Mark. She put a bit of a twist on it, and he almost fell trying to catch it."

Sirius continued to ramble on and on, but neither James nor Lily were really paying attention. James couldn't help but notice how flustered Lily looked. Her beautiful red hair hadn't been shiny for a week. Those emerald green eyes never sparkled anymore. Her porcelain skin had lost that rosy glow, giving her a slightly drab appearance. Most of all, she barely smiled anymore. Her expression was constantly one of blankness, sadness, and confusion. James missed all these things about Lily, but he knew their absence was all his fault. All week he had been trying to think of how to get her to listen to him, but nothing had worked so far.

Lily had been moving her glances between the roaring fire and James. He had begun to take on an appearance reflecting his inner feelings. It was like Sirius said- he was a mess. His hazel eyes seemed dull and dreary. That charming smile never showed any more, giving him a constantly depressed look, no matter how he felt. Most noticeable, however, was his hair. James' hair wasn't it's usual mess of jet black anymore. Even though he had just spent a good couple of hours flying, his hair laid flat against his head, with not even one unruly strand out of place. Seeing how James had coped over the week made Lily feel even worse about what she had done to him, but the memory of what he had done was still too near for her to forgive him. He hadn't even apologized yet, or even approached her with his side of the story. Somewhere deep down, she wished he would. She wanted to hear what he had to say. She wanted James to say that he would never do it again, and that he could never imagine kissing another girl because she was the one for him. Wait...why did she want that? Because it was like Sirius said- she liked him. She didn't want to, she hadn't planned on it, but she did- Lily Evans liked James Potter. Only Sirius Black was the only one who knew.

"You know what?" Lily said, standing up. "I think I'm going to stay the night in my old dormitory. Catch up with the girls a bit." With a wave of her wand, a bag with her stuff in it came flying out of her room. "I'll see you boys later," she said, running out of the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" James asked, seeming confused.

"Girl thing, I guess. Hmmmm..." Sirius said as he began to poke and prod through the Transfiguration stuff Lily had left on the table. "Wonder how she's doing on that assignment for McGonagall?" Sirius opened the book and pulled out Lily's piece of parchment that read only her name, the date, the class, and the topic- Human-Animal Transfiguration.

"Oh, yeah. She finished this assignment all right," Sirius said, passing the paper to James.

James looked at it curiously. Lily hadn't been doing too well in Transfiguration since their fight. Now she hadn't even done the essay? What was going to happen when she took the test?

"Don't think about it, Prongs," Sirius warned him.

"Don't think about what?"

"You know what I'm talking about- don't do Lily Flower's essay for her. You could get in a lot of trouble."

"So? Since when has that stopped me?" James picked up Lily's quill and began to write.

Sirius sighed. "All right. Just do that handwriting charm when you finish." He watched as his best friend scribbled away at the essay. "James, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"To help Lily," James replied.

"No, I mean this," Sirius repeated. "Why aren't you trying to win Lily back? You haven't even apologized or tried to talk to her. Why?" Sirius had to use a lot of self-restraint to not tell James what Lily told him in the library.

"What do you think I'm doing this essay for?" James told Sirius. "I just...need to think of a better way to talk to her than just sitting down and telling her I'm sorry. I screwed up royally, and I know it's going to take a lot more than a simple apology to sway her opinion of me."

Sirius just looked at his friend, finding it hard to believe that this was the same James he had grown up with.

"I know, you think I'm crazy," James said.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Just in love."

* * *

"Lily! What are you doing up here?" Jez sat up on her bed, marking her page in her book as Lily came into the Girls 7 dormitory. 

"We all need to talk. Now," Lily said, throwing her bag onto her bed.

"But Rachel's still in the shower, she'll be out in a minute," Jez said. "You're staying here tonight? What about your room?"

"What's going on?" Emma came into the room, followed closely by Jessica Taylor, the other occupant of Gryffindor Girls 7.

"Nothing. I just really need to talk to my friends," Lily said breathlessly.

"Lil, just to let you know, I'm sorry about that thing with James," Emma told her nervously. "I know, I was an idiot, and that you'll never forgive me. I just...wasn't thinking."

"You're right. You were an idiot," Lily agreed. "But you're also wrong- I will forgive you. Just not...anytime soon."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Lil."

"What's so big that you're staying the night here in this little hole in the wall instead of your beautiful Head Girl room?" Jessica asked, a knowing look appearing in her light green eyes

"Lil? Why are you here?" Rachel came out of the bathroom in her PJs with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"I just really, really, really need to talk to you all," Lily told her.

"Come on, what about?" Jez asked, hopping onto Lily's bed.

"It's big. It's really big," Lily said, barely able to keep it in.

"Ah- something big," Rachel said, shaking her brown hair out of the towel. "I'll get the chocolate."

"I'll lock the door," Jessica said.

Everyone was running around, getting something or other for their little chat session. Jez, however, sat on Lily's bed with her.

"Lil, what is it? Your hands are shaking."

Lily nodded. "I know. I don't know whether that's good or bad."

"Is this about our conversation last week?" Jez asked as it began to dawn on her. Lily nodded a little. A huge smile lit up Jez's face.

"Come on! Spill!" Rachel said excitedly as she plopped down beside Lily and poured a bag of chocolates out onto her bed. Jessica grabbed some and sat down on her bed with Emma. Everyone was looking at Lily anxiously.

Lily took a deep breath. "All right. You know how I got in that big fight with James?" A blush lit Emma's cheeks. "Well, beforehand, I was talking with Jez about my... situation with him, and then that whole fiasco happened. But Monday morning, Sirius came to the library and we talked-"

"You talked to Black instead of us?" Rachel interrupted.

"You didn't exactly come chasing after me, you know," Lily told her. That shut Rachel up. "And he asked me why I had gotten so upset about...the fiasco." Lily used this word to avoid further embarrassment for her and Emma. "He asked why I had gotten so upset about it, because James and I weren't even together, and then it hit him and me at the same time." Lily took a deep breath and looked around at the four faces that were eagerly awaiting her next statement. "I got so mad about that thing with James because... well because, I like him."

Gasps filled the room, and Rachel's jaw dropped.

"And you told Sirius Black before you told us?"

"Shut it, Rach!" Jez said, elbowing Rachel. She beamed at Lily. "Lil, that's...that's great!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too-" Lily began, but was immediately interrupted by questions.

"Why Lil? Is it because he changed?"

"It's the eyes- those gorgeous hazel eyes."

"No, that smile- how can you not love that smile?"

"Shhhhhh! What were you saying Lily?" Jez calmed everyone down.

Lily gave Jez a grateful smile. "I was saying that I thought it was great too, but then I realized that it's my fault that we're in this mess."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I was the one who ripped his head off, not even allowing him to explain. And now, he'll probably never speak to me again, let alone explain or give me a chance to apologize."

"Lil, don't think like that," Jez said, patting her hand.

"I can't help it, Jez," Lily said, biting into a piece of chocolate. "I mean, what if I really screwed things up with him? What if it's me begging for a chance this time instead of him? What if he realized that he doesn't want to be with someone who made him change who he was?"

"Lily, stop with the what ifs," Emma said. "That's never going to happen. I was asking him why he was so crazy about someone who didn't like him for who he was. He immediately started defending you. It was quite sweet actually."

"And he still likes you," Jessica told her. "I heard him talking to Sirius Black about it in the hall yesterday."

"James Potter has been in love with you since we were eleven, Lil. I don't think he's going to stop over one meltdown," Rachel told her.

Lily sighed. "I really hope you're right," she said, trying not to cry.

"We're right," Rachel said in true Jez fashion. "We're always right."

"Um, scratch that- I'M always right," Jez told her.

"Don't worry," Emma said to Lily. "He's still yours. You just have to find the courage to get him before it's too late."

"That should be easy- we're not in Gryffindor for being scaredy-cats," Jessica said encouragingly.

"So on a lighter note, what's going on with you and Remus, Jez?" Lily asked, feeling a bit happier.

"What? Nothing's going on," Jez said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh, don't give me that load of crap," Rachel told her. "What's up with all the melting every time he walks into the room?"

"You two looked pretty cozy in the library the other day," Jessica said, flipping her short black hair out of her face.

"No we didn't and keep your mouth shut!" Jez said, blushing even more.

"Jez has got a crush," Rachel said in a singsong voice.

"I do not," Jez said. "And even if I did, nothing would ever come of it."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't have the guts to tell him," Jez admitted.

"Of course you do," Rachel said.

"We'll help you," Lily offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jez said. "I'd rather do it on my own."

"If you say so," Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders and eating another chocolate.

"What about you, Rachel? What's going on in your love life?" Jessica asked.

"Hmph- what love life?" Rachel grumbled.

"That bad, huh?"

"I thought you and Michael were together," Emma said, causing Rachel to cringe. "Ooh, guess not."

"What happened?" Jessica asked, seeing that Rachel had frozen. Finally, Rachel let it all out.

"That stupid idiot told me he loved me before we left last year and I actually believed him, and we..." Rachel's voice trailed off.

"More than the broom closet?" Emma asked gently.

Rachel nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Then he went off to France with his family, and next thing I know, he's owling me, breaking things off because he's found some French girl who was tall and thin and gorgeous and an amazing kisser and-"

The tears were pouring down Rachel's face. This was rare for the tough girl of Gryffindor. She totally broke down.

"I believed him, and he just went off and broke my heart!" Rachel cried. Her whole body was shaking with sobs.

"Rach, it's okay, don't cry," Lily said, wrapping her best friend up in a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Rach. He's nothing to cry over," Jez assured her.

"I know, I know," Rachel said, wiping at her tears. "I just wish I had used some common sense."

"I'm sorry for asking," Jessica said, feeling really bad.

"No, it's OK. I needed to get that out," Rachel sniffed.

"Everyone needs a good cry every now and then," Emma reassured her.

Rachel nodded. "Thanks, guys," she said.

"No problem," Lily said, squeezing her hand.

"So," Rachel said, drying the last of her tears with her sleeve. "You told Sirius Black before you told us?"

Everyone laughed at Rachel's sudden change in mood. "Like I said, you weren't exactly chasing after me, Rach."

"I know, but Black? Lil, you could've done so much better."

"Speaking of Sirius, he really likes you, Rach," Jez said.

Rachel laughed a little. "Yeah. I know."

"So? He's a really sweet guy," Lily told her.

"He is. He's not just all jokes and stuff. He's really sweet," Jessica said.

"And you know from personal experience, I suppose," Rachel said.

Jessica nodded. "But it wasn't like that. We had a really good relationship, but my parents made me break things off with him because they didn't want me dating a Black."

"So you're saying I should give Sirius Black a chance?" Rachel asked.

Jessica nodded. "On top of everything else, he kisses like a god."

Rachel laughed. "I'll see how I feel tomorrow. For now, I just want to laugh with you all if you don't mind."

Lily smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Early the next morning, Lily gathered her things and went back to her common room after a long night of giggles and laughs with the girls. She woke up a grumpy Godric Gryffindor and went through the portrait hole to find the last glowing embers of the fire lighting the room. James had fallen asleep on the couch, and looked very cute with his mouth hanging wide open and glasses falling off of his face. Lily couldn't help but laugh at him. She took the blanket off the sofa and put it over him to keep him warm. She took his glasses off and folded them up, placing them on the table. On the table was her Transfiguration stuff, all neatly organized, almost exactly as she left it. 

Only one thing was different.

Her formerly blank essay parchment was now filled with her handwriting. She skimmed it...everything seemed accurate. She gasped- James had done her essay for her! She looked back and forth between her paper and James, letting everything fall into place. Placing the parchment back in her book and taking her stuff to her room, Lily made a decision. She went back out into the common room and relit the fire in the fireplace with her wand. She sat down on the other end of the sofa and started to read her book, waiting for James to wake up. She needed to talk to him.

Because it was time for Lily Evans to fix things with James Potter- for once and for all.

* * *

OK, so I know you're dying for Chapter 11 after that ending, but I'm not sure if it will be up tomorrow. I have to go back to school tomorrow instead of spending all day writing, eating Oreos, and watching Corpse Bride (life is so evil). And school's going to suck- Basic Drawing, Gym (kill me now! I have no friends in that class), Algebra 2 honors (I have tons of friends in there, so can you say getting in trouble a lot?) and Academic Biology (I have only two friends in there- and one very weak stomach). So I'll try to update tomorrow night, but can't make any guarantees (The OC and Dancing With the Stars come on tomorrow night!) At the latest, Saturday will bring chapter 11. At the VERY latest. If I get some reviews though, it'll be up much faster! Please review- it means so much to me! Thanks, I'm off to watch One Tree Hill! - Emma 


	11. Confessions Over Cocoa

Shoutouts to my awesome ELEVEN reviewers for Chapter 10- Heather gernenz, teainamug, WhiteCamellia, mrspadfoot4eva, ceringosnowflake, aragog, ridiculouslyriddikulus, Demonicinfluence, animeanigel, Shaurya, and BornTooSlow.

I am so sorry for not updating yesterday- I had a sort of awful day (read AN at the bottom for details). Here's Chapter 11- it's much shorter than all the others, but I ended on a good note and didn't have a lot of time. Anyways, it's short and sweet, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Confessions Over Cocoa 

"Mmmmm..." James woke up the next morning, stretching his arms to find that he wasn't in his bed. Then he remembered- he had stayed up late, long after Sirius had returned to his dormitory, to work on Lily's essay. He had gone over it again and again, trying to make it sound like Lily had really written it. Then after he had bewitched his handwriting to look like hers, he had glanced at the clock to see that it was after midnight. Instead of wasting all that energy getting into his room, he had crashed on the couch.

But wait- he didn't remember wrapping up in a blanket. Or taking off his glasses. Who was that next to him? Crap- he'd done it again. Now Lily would never forgive him. He fumbled around, looking for his glasses and throwing them on. Strangely enough, it was Lily on the couch next to him. Apparently she had come back to their common room and fallen asleep reading her book. Had she been waiting for him to get up? He could only hope so.

James stood up and moved his blanket from him to Lily, gently taking her book out of her hands and after marking her page, placed it on the table. He had a thought to make breakfast for Lily, but realized they had no kitchen. But it would be quite nice for Lily to wake up to breakfast, or at least some hot chocolate.

Inspiration struck him in that moment as he crept out of the portrait hole and made it all the way downstairs to the kitchens. House-elves were running around, cooking up a storm.

"Can Sunny help James Potter, sir?" A tiny, wrinkled house elf stopped him.

"Hey Sunny!" James said, smiling at Sirius, Remus, Peter, and his old friend. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could get some breakfast to take back up to my common room. It's kind of important."

"What would James Potter like, sir?" Sunny asked as her friends gathered around her.

"Umm...maybe some hot chocolate. And some donuts or other pastries. Maybe some toast and marmalade, too. If you can swing it," James requested.

In record time, James' little friends had whipped up a basket full of breakfast and placed it in his hands. "Is this what James Potter wanted?" Sunny asked, her large green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Sunny," James said with a smile.

"Where is James Potter's friends?" Sunny asked. "Where is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew? Is they who James Potter gets breakfast for?"

"Nope. Not this time, Sunny. This is for a girl."

"Oh, Lily Evans? Lily Evans is a nice girl. Does James Potter like Lily Evans?"

James nodded. "A lot."

"Well, Sunny hopes James Potter's breakfast makes Lily Evans happy," Sunny said.

"Me too, Sunny," James said as he left. "Me too."

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, just as many fifth years were rising to work on their homework, James crept through his portrait hole, happy to see that Lily was still sleeping peacefully. She looked better than she had looked last night- her skin had regained that rosy glow. James thought that the light from the fire made her look a bit like an angel as it lit up her soft red hair. He shook his head, snapping out of his daze as he began to set up the breakfast that Sunny and her friends had put together for him. 

James couldn't help but smile- those house elves always outdid themselves. They had given him a thermos full of steaming hot cocoa and mugs to put it in, a plate full of donuts and pastries, and a platter full of toast with a jar or orange marmalade- Lily's favorite. They'd even added a bag full of marshmallows, because in his first year, James had complained to them that their hot chocolate wasn't like his mum's- it needed marshmallows. Ever since, the Hogwarts house elves had kept a large stock of marshmallows, just for James' hot chocolate.

Just as James was finishing setting everything out, Lily began to stir. James watched as Lily stretched her arms far above her head and yawned, then opened her beautiful green eyes. She was alarmed at the sight of James watching her, and immediately yanked the blanket up over her.

"You're up," she said nervously.

"Yeah. I got breakfast," he said, gesturing to the table full of food.

"Oh, that was... unexpected," Lily said.

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?" James asked.

"Umm...yes, actually I was," she said, sitting up.

There was a brief silence, which James ended with, "Do you realize that's more than we've said to each other in the last week?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah. It is." She looked at the cups of hot chocolate longingly. "Is one of those for me?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." James watched as she looked into the cup and frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"It needs marshmallows," she said simply. James smiled as he pulled out the bag. "You got the house elves to give you my secret stash!" Lily said with a smile.

"YOUR secret stash?" James asked.

"Yeah. My first night here, Jez took us down there because her brother told her how to get to the kitchens, and we had hot chocolate and talked there for the longest time. I was homesick for my mum's hot chocolate- she always puts lots of marshmallows in it. Ever since then, they've kept a big bag, just for me." James was shocked. "Something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I always thought that was my stash," he said.

Lily smiled. "You too?"

James nodded. "But I guess it was yours first," he admitted. "Want a pastry?" He held out the plate.

"Thanks." Lily smiled at him, making his heart soar.

They sat in silence for a while, eating and sipping their marshmallow-filled hot chocolate. James finally decided to break the silence.

"So why were you waiting here for me to wake up?" he asked, really wanting to move things along.

Lily looked back and forth between James and the cup of cocoa she held in her hands. "Umm... I wanted to talk to you, actually," she finally said.

"Me? Why?" James asked.

"Because... umm..." This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. As she struggled to gather her thoughts, she glanced at James. She was so flustered, yet he was waiting patiently, his brown eyes hopeful.

"After that whole...thing last week," Lily began. James shifted around nervously. "I kind of... blew things out of proportion. I never gave you a chance to apologize or anything. I just told you off and got upset. But while I was being upset, curled up in my bed and crying, I had a lot to think about. I noticed that I was crying over you and Emma kissing when I had no claim over you whatsoever. We didn't go out, I even said I hated you. I realized that I was crying because-" Lily stopped and took a deep breath. James was still listening patiently, his hazel eyes never leaving hers. Lily silently cursed herself for looking at his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes for hours...

Snapping out her trance, she continued. "I was crying because last week, I began to see that you really had changed, and because of it, I could see the real you- the smart, funny, nice guy who helped me with my homework, opened up to me while we were on patrol, and stood up for me against hi best friend. And I realized that I kinda well... liked him."

James tried to hide the explosive joy that was creeping up on his face, but couldn't. He wanted to say something, but Lily began talking again before he had a chance.

"And it tore me apart when I realized that I had ruined every possible chance that he'd ever like me again, because I was so mean to him, and there's no way he could ever like someone so cruel and insensitive. I just hope he'll accept my apology because I'd really like to work things out with him."

Following Lily's lead, James said, "Well, to tell you the truth, he thought that he was the idiot for being so stupid as to let another girl come near him and to hurt the girl he liked like that. It tore him apart, too, wondering how she could ever like him after he had done that. But she has nothing to worry about- he accepts her apology, and he still likes her."

It was after James said this that the sparkle returned to Lily's bright green eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Really?"

James nodded. "Really really." He smiled back, and with a stroke of daring, reached across the sofa and took her hand in his. Lily looked a little nervous, but didn't take her hand away. "I'm sorry for everything, Lily," said James.

"No, don't be. It's me who should be saying I'm sorry," Lily told him, shaking her head.

"How about we both just say we're sorry and stop worrying about it?" James offered.

Lily laughed a little. "That works."

James knew he shouldn't, but all of the sudden felt his face being drawn closer and closer to Lily's. The weird thing was, hers was coming closer to his all on it's own, too. Their lips were so close...

"Wakey-Wakey Head Boy and Girl!" Sirius shouted as he burst into the common room. Lily and James moved apart quickly, both feeling slightly embarrassed. Sirius came in and saw them sitting there. "Well I guess I didn't get invited to breakfast for... two." He began to notice what he had walked in on. "OK. Yeah...really sorry, guys. If I would've known, then I wouldn't have but... yeah, I'll just go now." Sirius began to head for the door, his cheeks quite pink.

"No, Sirius, it's OK. Come back," Lily called to him.

Sirius poked his head back in the door. "No, it's OK Lily- really. Just enjoy your little breakfast date."

"But we have some extra toast and marmalade," Lily said.

"Is it orange?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.

Lily nodded.

"Well then! Good morning, boy, girl," Sirius said with a smile as he came and sat on the sofa between Lily and James. "How are we this beautiful day?" He began to pour himself a cup of hot chocolate and buttered a piece of toast.

"Good," Lily said, looking at James and smiling.

James smiled back. "Yeah. Really good."

* * *

OK, so I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. I wrote it during free time in Algebra 2 with my friend Jessica saying, "WRITE! WRITE! WRITE!" (She's my editor and personality inspiration for Jez who is obsessed with this) It was so nice to come home to those lovely reviews after a not so lovely day back at school. Basic Drawing was funny and...OK; Gym kind of sucked- I still don't understand why we have a class based on how fast we can run and junk; Algebra 2 was sort of OK; Then Biology was OK- kinda boring. But then I met up with my best friend Rachel (sounds familiar? She's my Rachel inspiration) at her locker and we complained to each other and she gave me an awesome CD that she burned me, full of awesome songs that inspired me to write more. Then I watched the OC (Seth's a total pothead, which I don't like- the first time it was funny, now it's just stupid, and I think Johnny really got hurt or died, to all OC fans)Today was much better- I wrote all of Chapter 12 in school. Classes were also better today. So, I'm sorry, but here it is- Chapter 11! Hope you liked it. Please review! I'll try to put Ch. 12 up tomorrow. Thanks a million, Emma. 


	12. Relationships, Pranks, and Plans

Wow! Y'all continue to amaze me with your awesome reviews! So a big thanks to my eight reviewers for chapter 11- ridiculouslyriddikulus, WhiteCamellia, Heather gernenz, Sharuya, Hermione, ceringosnowflake, teainamug, and HI.

I really need to stop rambling. So here's chapter 12- not as long as I hoped it would be, but once again, I had a good ending, and wanted to leave it at that. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Relationships, Pranks, and Plans 

News spread quickly that Lily Evans and James Potter liked each other (Rachel never had been able to keep good news to herself). Nevertheless, Lily happily endured the glares and sneers she received from other girls in the hallway as she and James walked to class together. She'd accompany him to Quidditch practice, sitting in the stands and studying as she watched him fly around the pitch. James received several more Bludger injuries from Sirius, who was snapping him out of staring at Lily.

James and Lily would study in the common room together, do night patrols together, take nice long walks around the lake during lunch, and sneak down to the kitchens for mugs full of marshmallow filled hot chocolate. The had become inseparable, much to everyone's delight.

They still hung out with their friends, though. Lily spent at least one night a week back in her old dormitory. The girls would talk about anything and everything, with the help of good chocolate and magazines. Sometimes, Jez and Rachel came to her room too, and they'd stay up all night, laughing and talking.

The Marauders shared their first full moon of the school year, having more fun than they had had in a long time. Remus finally recognized the familiar stag, dog, and rat that joined him every time he transformed, making it a bit more bearable for him.

James and Lily weren't alone in their romantic outings. Remus and Jez had grown even closer. The day after full moon when Remus had come downstairs, tired and ragged, Jez had nursed him back to life with numerous potions. Remus had been more grateful for this than Jez could ever know. During one of their library get-togethers not long after, he reached for her hand. She had seemed nervous, but didn't pull away. Instead, she interlocked her small, delicate hand with his, and didn't pull away until it was time to leave.

On the believe it or not front, Rachel had stopped being so mean to Sirius. She hadn't begun flirting like crazy, but she was beginning to move on from her past and was taking it slow, starting off as a friend. It wasn't exactly what Sirius wanted, but it was an improvement. But what made him happiest was her joining Remus, Peter, and him on their first prank of the year.

"Watch this," Rachel said, elbowing Lily and drawing her attention away from her conversation with James at lunch one day.

"Watch what?" James asked as Sirius sat down opposite him.

"The first prank against the Slytherins," Peter said with a sneaky smile.

"And we pulled it off without your help," Remus told James.

"Aw, come on- it won't work without me," James said.

"Yes, it will. Watch," Rachel said.

"You know our dear friend from the kitchens, Sunny?" Sirius said. James nodded. "Well observe as said house elf brings a perfectly lovely chocolate cake down the Slytherin table to our least favorite blond, Lucius Malfoy."

James watched as the scene that Sirius had described played out before his eyes.

"Said house elf tells said git that this cake was baked especially for him by a secret admirer, and gestures down the table to Sirius' least favorite cousin, Bellatrix Black," Rachel continued.

Sunny whispered something to Malfoy, then pointed a long skinny finger down the table at Bellatrix. Lucius smiled and thanked the house elf, and watched as she scurried back off to the kitchens.

"Now watch as Malfoy gets up and carries said cake down to where said cousin is talking to other cousin, Narcissa," Sirius said. "He thanks first said cousin for being such a kind and caring witch, then insists that he can't eat said cake alone, inviting her to join him."

The scene occurred, and Bellatrix gave Lucius a strange look. Lucius' friends began to laugh hysterically.

"Said git assumes friends have sat him up. He goes to throw said cake at said friends, not knowing of the Boomerang Effect Charm we have placed on said cake."

Just as Sirius said this, Lucius threw the cake at his friends, not only giving them faces full of chocolate, but covering himself in it as well. James burst into derisive laughter along with everyone in the hall. As Lucius and his friends stormed out of the hall, Sirius said to James, "And I thought you said it wouldn't work without you."

"I have to give it to you, that was pretty good," James said through the laughter.

"All thanks to my new accomplice," Sirius said, smiling at Rachel.

"New partner in crime?" Lily whispered to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, her blue eyes regaining that glimmer of daring and happiness that Lily hadn't seen in a long time. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

"So how are things with you and Lily Flower this week?" Sirius asked James as they were walking back from a particularly good Quidditch practice one night it October. 

"Great. Really great," James said with a big smile.

"Ooohh- someone must've gotten a trip to the broom closet," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

James laughed. "No, it's not like that," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean it's not like that? Is Lily too proper to go into a broom closet?"

"No. I really hope not. It's just not like that with us. We haven't even kissed yet."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "You're kidding me, right?"

James shook his head. "Nope. I'm serious, Padfoot."

"For the last bloody time, I'M Sirius, not you!"

"That joke got old a long time ago," James said, annoyed. "But honestly- we haven't kissed yet."

"Prongs, you're usually on your third or fourth trip to the broom closet by now! What's going on? Has someone lost his touch?"

"No, I have NOT lost my touch. And for your information, if you hadn't walked in on us that morning, we'd probably be in that broom closet right now," James told him. "But, we're just taking it slow. We're easing into it."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this- that you, James Potter, of all people, haven't kissed Lily Evans yet. Prongs, you've been dreaming of kissing those perfect pink lips ever since our first year!"

"I know," James said. "But I don't want to rush it."

"You're crazy. If I had Lily Evans the way you do, We would've done a lot more than snogging in a broom closet by now." This earned Sirius a punch in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't ever let me hear you say that again," James told him.

"Don't worry, you won't," Sirius said, rubbing his sore arm as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fizzing Whizbee," James told a very sleepy Fat Lady, who swung open without a word.

The common room was almost empty, except for a group of fifth years who were doing homework by the fire.

"Check that out," Sirius said, pointing to the notice board, where something new had been posted.

"Excellent! Hogsmeade next weekend," he said, reading the large yellow paper. "Think Rachel'd go with me?"

"She doesn't like you that much yet, she'd probably still strangle you," James said, shaking his head.

"Oh, and I suppose you're taking precious Lily?" Sirius asked.

"If she wants to go with me, yeah," James said. As he said that, a brilliant idea occurred to him. "You think I could take her by way of the One-Eyed Witch?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow skeptically. "She probably wouldn't like it- you're breaking far too many rules by going out of bounds and such without the proper authorization," he said in a prim and proper tone that Lily had used with him far too many times.

"But I'd take the cloak and all. We wouldn't get in any trouble. Maybe I could get the map?"

Sirius sighed. "If you must."

"Thanks. I'll see you later," James said, heading to his common room.

He walked in to find Lily curled up on the sofa, reading by the firelight. She didn't hear him come in, so he took a moment just to look at her. Even here in the common room, wearing no makeup with her hair back in a messy ponytail, she looked perfectly beautiful. The fire gave a glow to her pale skin and danced in her green eyes. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she turned the page. She must have noticed James as she did this.

"Oh, hi!" She said, putting her book aside. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Don't worry, not long," James said as he sat down on the sofa next to her. Lily leaned her head on his shoulder and James put his arms around her. "I was just noticing how beautiful you are."

Lily felt herself blush. "Whatever," she whispered, snuggling closer to James.

"There's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend, you know," he said out of the blue.

"Yeah. McGonagall told me about it when she came to put the notice up," Lily said.

"Want to go together?" James asked hopefully.

Lily smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

James smiled back. "Good. Me too."

And they spent the next hour curled up by the fire together, just enjoying each other's company until the fire burned low, sending them off unwillingly to their separate rooms.

* * *

I really hoped you liked that. Chapter 13 hasn't even been started yet (I'm scared to start it because I don't want to write what I've planned to write) but I promise it will be longer and I'll try to get it up tomorrow. On a totally random note- Have y'all seen that girl they cast as Luna in OotP? I think she looks perfect, but she's way too pretty to play Luna. But who knows...anyways, Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review- it'll give me the guts to start Chapter 13! Thanks! -Emma 


	13. The Always Eventful Hogsmeade Trip

Big thanks to my reviewers for Chapter 12- animeanigel, Heather gernenz, banana-baby, ceringosnowflake, WhiteCamellia, and DemonicInfluence. Finally, here is a much longer chapter 13. Don't kill me once you've read it- please! Hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter 13- The Always Eventful Hogsmeade Trip 

"Are you sure I look okay?" Lily asked for the billionth time.

"For the last time, Lily, you look amazing," Rachel told Lily as they ran around Lily's room the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. She stopped running around to brush a stray curl out of Lily's face. "You're just going to Hogsmeade- why are you so worried?"

"I don't know," Lily said, checking her reflection in the mirror again. She had let her hair down in loose curls that framed her face perfectly. She had borrowed another one of Rachel's shirts (this one was a shade of red that looked great with her hair that had a v-neck and long sleeves) to go with a pair of jeans and her green jacket. "You sure I don't look too much like Christmas?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes, Lil. The red and green look works for you," she told her. "So, do you think James will finally kiss you today?"

"Again, I don't know," Lily said, sitting down on her bed. "I kind of hope he does, but I still appreciate the fact that we're taking it slow."

"That is sweet of him," Rachel commented as she ran a hand through her light brown hair.

"And what are your plans for today?" Lily asked Rachel.

"Uggh...I'll hang around Zonko's and Honeydukes until I have to meet the lovebirds for lunch in the Three Broomsticks," Rachel said.

"Lovebirds?" Lily asked.

"Jez and Remus," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "They're joined at the hip."

"I know, but you have to be happy for Jez," Lily told her. "She's never liked a guy like this before."

"They just need to admit that they're crazy about each other, kiss, and get it over with," Rachel said.

"Aw, come on! It's sweet to watch them sneak off to the library together. I love assigning them patrols together- Jez comes back with the biggest smile on her face, and James says Remus is usually talkative afterwards."

Rachel just shook her head. "They're cute together, I'll grant you that. I just..." Rachel's voice trailed off as she looked away from Lily.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Rachel began to pace around the room.

"Don't you 'nothing' me, Rachel Elizabeth," Lily said in a commanding tone. "Something's going on, and you're going to sit down and tell me what it is!"

Rachel sat down as her eyes began to flit around the room nervously. "All right, but you can't tell anyone, especially not James nor Jez," she whispered to Lily.

"OK, but why are we whispering?"

Rachel gave Lily a light punch in the arm, which actually hurt. "Because...Lily, I think I'm going crazy."

"Crazy? What? Why?"

"Because last night after Quidditch practice, Sirius Black asked me to walk back to the common room with him. And I said yes."

"So? You said yes, what's the big-"

"If you'd let me finish!" Rachel hissed. Lily stopped talking and looked at Rachel. "And we walked back up here together, and... his hand sort of brushed up against my thigh by accident, because he may be stupid, but he's got better sense than to do that, and...Lil, I got goosebumps. Butterflies in my stomach, the whole nine yards. And then I looked into those unbelievably beautiful dark blue eyes and..."

Rachel's voice trailed off. Lily was trying very hard to restrain her smile. "Well, go on!" she said, nudging Rachel slightly.

"Lil, I just melted! It was like... I don't know! I think...that I might...maybe I... I think I might like Sirius Black."

"Rachel, that's great!" Lily said, smiling. It was about time, in her opinion.

"No, Lil, it's not great," Rachel said.

"I'm lost. Why isn't the fact that you like the guy who is head over heels about you great?"

"Because, he's Sirius Black!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm supposed to hate him! I have hated him since I was eleven years old! I can't like him! My parents would never approve of me dating a Black."

"So? Screw your parents, Rach! He's mad about you, and if you like him back, you should go for it," Lily said encouragingly.

"I know, I really want to Lily, but what if it doesn't work out? What if things just fall apart? I don't think I could handle having my heart broken like that again," Rachel said sadly.

"Rach, Sirius would never do that to you. Never. Trust me- he's a good guy underneath it all."

Rachel sighed. "I hope you're right, Lil, I really do."

"Don't worry. I am. Come on," she said, standing and pulling Rachel up with her.

"Why? We still have some time to kill," Rachel said as they walked to the door.

"No, we don't," Lily told her. "We have to see if someone needs company on the walk to Hogsmeade."

Rachel just smiled back.

* * *

"Permission forms! Over here with your permission forms!" Filch called out as third years ran over with their signed papers. Lily was frantically searching the courtyard for James. He had told her they were going to Hogsmeade, so where was he? 

Lily gasped as someone came up behind her and grabbed her. A hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as someone pulled her back into the school.

"What are you doing?" James' voice whispered in her ear.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. It was only James. She turned around to face him. "You said we were going to Hogsmeade, so I figured I'd meet you in the courtyard," she told him.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course we're going to Hogsmeade, but not that way," he said.

"How else are we going to get there? Fly?" Lily asked, hoping not- flying always made her sick.

"No. I've got a better way. Follow me," James said, taking her hand as they began to walk down the hall.

"James! Where are we going?" Lily finally asked after she and James snuck up and down many corridors and flights of stairs.

"Shh," James said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a piece of parchment.

"What's that for?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said, tapping his wand on the parchment.

"Well, of course you're not! What the- sweet Merlin," Lily said as she peered over his shoulder. For after James had said this, ink had appeared on the parchment, reading "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are pleased to present the Marauder's Map."

"Marauder's Map? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? That's the ridiculous set of nicknames you lot use," Lily said.

"Yes, and they're not ridiculous," James said as he began to unfold the parchment.

"So you've dubbed yourself the Marauders? Impressive," Lily said.

"Thanks. Let's see if anyone's coming," he said, looking at a page.

"Wait- that's us. What the crap kind of map is this, James?"

"I'll give you the easy version- it shows everyone in Hogwarts, where they are, and what they're doing every minute of every day," James explained.

Lily was shocked. "And you lot made this, I suppose." James nodded. "That's really advanced magic, James!"

"Yeah, I know," he said proudly. "Well, come on. Let's go." He took her hand and they walked across the hall to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch.

"What's this for?" Lily asked.

"_Dissendium,_" James whispered, and the statue slid away, revealing a passageway. Lily's eyes grew wide as James climbed into it. "Are you coming?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Lily looked around, contemplating all the trouble they could get in for this. But finally, after looking at James' confident and assuring eyes, she took his hand and crawled in after him.

Lily instantly regretted this decision after the statue slid back over the hole, leaving her and James in the complete darkness. Lily gasped.

"Shh, just light your wand if you're scared," James whispered.

"I can't find my wand, you dimwit, and watch where you put your hands!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to, it's just a bit dark in here," James told her as he struggled to find his wand. He sensed that Lily was awfully close to him. The two found their wands at the exact same moment and lit them to find that they were standing centimeters apart. James looked down at Lily. Her face was so close to his. He could finally make his move...

"So where do we go from here?" Lily asked, moving away quickly. She was getting nervous surprisingly quickly by having James this close to her in this small, dark place.

James moved away from her. "Just follow me. Come on," he said, taking her hand as they began to walk through the dark passageway.

After they had walked for a ways, Lily plucked up the courage to ask, "How many other girls have you taken down here?"

James could feel himself flush. "Um, none. You're the first."

This reply made Lily smile. She tightened her grip on James' hand as they continued the trip down the dark tunnel.

They finally came to the end, where there was nothing but a door above them. "What now?" Lily whispered.

"Shhhh," James said, putting his finger to his lips. They both listened to the silence for a moment, then James whispered, "I don't think anyone's down here, but just in case."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a cloak made out of a funny material. He put it over himself and lifted up the other corner. "Get under," he said to Lily.

"No way," Lily said automatically. "What is it?"

"Invisibility cloak," James said simply, wrapping it around himself. Lily watched in amazement as all of James disappeared.

"Oh my gosh! Those are so rare! Where did you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me my first year. Christmas," James said with a grin as he opened it back up. "You coming?"

Lily was still hesitant. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Under the cellar of Honeydukes," James said.

Lily's eyes grew wide. "You mean...there's a passageway out of the school that leads right to Honeydukes?"

James nodded. "Come on. Let's go," he said, offering the cloak to Lily one last time.

Reluctantly, Lily got under the cloak with him as James lifted up the trapdoor. They crawled out, and Lily found herself in Honeydukes' cellar, surrounded by boxes and barrels of sweets and goodies.

"Come on," James whispered, pulling her hand. Slowly and quietly, they crept up the stairs and out the door. They were in Honeydukes. James pulled her over to a deserted corner and whipped off the cloak. "Welcome to Honeydukes," he whispered with a mischievous grin. Lily's face broke into a smile. "You like it?" James whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

She nodded. "This is pretty awesome," she told him.

"Well, come on. Let's go enjoy it," James said, taking her hand. With that, they walked out into the bustling shop hand in hand with matching smiles.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she wandered through Zonko's by herself. She and Lily had ran around the school, trying to find Sirius, but had no luck. She resigned herself to walking through the joke shop, not finding anything that interested her in the least. But she did find that being alone like this allowed her thoughts to wander into dangerous territory- territory where she and Sirius Black were together, holding hands and laughing together, studying in the common room together, and even kissing in a broom closet together. She shook her head to rid herself of the idea of his super soft lips. 

She turned around a corner to find the occupant of her thoughts. Only he wasn't alone- he had his arm around the waist of a sixth year Hufflepuff with long, thin legs, great hips, and silky blonde hair that fell in waves that Rachel had never been able to achieve with her caramel brown locks. The girl laughed at some idiotic joke that he told. Rachel felt something inside her crack as she saw this. She thought that he liked her...only her. What was he doing here with that Hufflepuff skank?

Not wanting to be noticed, Rachel turned to leave, only it was too late.

Sirius' eyes had lit up at the sight of Rachel. Finally, he could ditch Christine! He had only gone with her after searching for Rachel all around the castle, only to come up empty handed. Christine had always been his back-up plan- she was crazy about him. It just wasn't a mutual thing. Don't get him wrong- Christine was a beautiful girl, and a hell of a kisser. But when it came to other things, she was...well, stupid. Sirius had never been able to hold a decent conversation with her, and she only understood his simplest jokes. Rachel on the other hand... she was even more beautiful, and even though he didn't know anything about her kissing abilities, knew that he could talk with her for hours without end.

He let out a hacking cough. "You ok, sweetie?" Christine asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

"No, don't think so. I better get back to school. This cough-" Sirius added an extra long hack just for effect.

"Ok, well..." Christine's light grey eyes looked said.

"Catch up with you later," Sirius told her in between some coughs as he chased Rachel out of the shop.

"Rachel!" She was only a few feet in front of him, sitting on a bench, trying not to cry. "Rach, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing," she snapped. "You ought to get back to Christine, she'll be wondering where you went, her skills of deductive reasoning aren't that good."

"Oh, she thinks I've gone back to the school," Sirius said.

"Hmph," Rachel snorted.

"I left her to be with you," Sirius said.

"Oh, well wasn't that nice of you," Rachel snapped as she stood and walked away.

"Rachel, wait up!" Sirius said as he ran after her and grabbed her arm. Rachel froze- the goosebumps returned. "I looked for you all morning to see if you wanted to come together, but I couldn't find you. Christine was-"

"The first girl you found that you could get a decent snog out of," Rachel finished somewhat incorrectly for him.

"Not really," Sirius said. "Look, can we just forget about that? Please, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You, Sirius Black, are apologizing?" Rachel was surprised, but touched. Sirius had probably never apologized to anyone in his entire life. She didn't want to go with him after what had just happened, but there was a part of her that was longing to be walking around Hogsmeade hand in hand with him. In the end, the latter part won. "Fine. Come on, I have to meet Jez and Remus for lunch," she said.

"Why not just go to lunch with me and let those two work it out for themselves?" Sirius offered with a beyond charming smile that Rachel found herself unable to refuse.

* * *

"So, where to now?" James asked as he and Lily walked out of Honeydukes with a bag full of sweets. 

"I don't know," Lily said. She was enjoying herself far too much to wonder about where she and James were going next.

"How about we just walk?" James suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lily said as she and James took off down the street together. Lily could hardly get over the amazing time that she had had with James so far. She had been a little overwhelmed when he pulled out his moneybag to pay for their purchases in Honeydukes; she knew James' parents were wealthy, but goodness! She was lucky if her parents gave her that much to spend at school in a few years. Her family wasn't poor, but there wasn't exactly a lot of extra money to go around.

This was probably why a glimmer in a shop window caught her eye. Lily's head jerked around to the window of Gladrags' Wizarding Wear when she saw the sparkle of a gorgeous silver bracelet. It was a simple chain that was adorned with a small shimmering heart. You could tell that whatever the heart was made of was magical material- Muggle gems just didn't glitter like that. After they passed, she couldn't help but look back.

"What are you looking at?"

James asked this question suddenly, snapping Lily out of her trance. "Oh, nothing," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear like she always did when she was nervous.

"No, it was something," James said, turning around and looking back at where Lily had been looking. He raised his eyebrows. "What's that thing that's sparkling in Gladrags' window?"

Before Lily knew it, she and James were walking back towards Gladrags'. "Wow. That's beautiful," James commented as he saw the bracelet that Lily had fallen in love with.

"Yeah, it is," Lily mumbled, praying that they'd soon leave.

"You like it?" James asked.

"What?" Lily was shocked and began to turn a light pink. "Um...it's OK, I guess," she finally said.

"You like it, don't you?" James smiled. "Do you want it?"

Lily's eyes grew wide." James, no, don't, I don't need it and-"

"Come on, let's go see how much it is," James said, taking her hand and pulling her into the shop. Like he had done it a thousand times, James casually asked the saleswizard behind the jewelry counter how much the heart bracelet in the window was. Lily's jaw dropped as the man gave the price- that was more than all her schoolbooks for all her years of schooling had cost. But James didn't care.

"You want it?" he asked again.

"James, no, I could never ask you to do that, it's way too expensive, and-"

"Lil, it's okay. You're worth so much more than that, and I just...I want to get you something nice. So do you want it or not?"

Lily looked from James, to the window, and back to James again. "I guess so, but I don't think-"

"I'll take it," James told the saleswizard.

"James!" Lily hissed as the man went off to get the piece of jewelry.

"What? You said you wanted it."

"I said I guessed I did," Lily said, but James cut her off.

"Lily, just be quiet for once in your life," he said. Lily got a little upset as the saleswizard came back with the bracelet and James forked out the many Galleons that the little jewel cost. James picked up the bag and he and Lily walked out of the shop together. "Come on, let's see if it fits," he said, taking her hand and walking her over to a bench.

He took the little purple velvet box out of the bag and opened it. The bracelet was even more gorgeous up close. It sparkled so much, Lily was sure that there was some charm on it.

"Must be goblin made to shine like this," James commented as she took it out of the box. "Give me your wrist."

Lily nervously rolled up her left sleeve and extended her arm. Her skin tingled as James fastened the silver chain around her wrist. He smiled as the looked into her eyes. "It looks perfect on you."

Lily's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks, James. You really shouldn't have, though."

"Lily, don't ever let me hear you say that again," James said, giving her hand a squeeze. Lily smiled as she looked down the street. She froze at the sight that she saw.

"Come on James. Let's go get some lunch," she said, taking James' hand and pulling him up and off the bench.

"Why? Lily, what's going on?" James asked, but a voice behind him answered the question for him.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Potter and his girlfriend, out for a stroll," the drawling voice of Severus Snape said.

Lily tightened her grip on James' hand. "Don't," she whispered through gritted teeth, knowing what he was going to do.

James obeyed her as they began to walk away. But Snape wouldn't give up. "Having fun, Potter? I thought your parents would disapprove of a girl with Evans' heritage."

"James, please, don't!" Lily pleaded, trying to restrain James, who was growing angrier by the second.

"Don't worry. I won't," he said to her, moving closer to her as they walked.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low as to date a Mudblood, Potter. I didn't know you were _that_ desperate."

In a second, James had whirled around and whipped out his wand, causing Snape's feet to fly up in the air, hanging him upside down.

"JAMES!" Lily scolded, reaching out to grab James. "Take the curse off him!"

James looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. He saw her pleading expression, and took the curse off Snape.

"That's right, obey your little Mudblood, Potter. We all know how long it took you to get this far," Snape sneered.

There was a flash of light, and Snape was thrown backwards and was now sporting a gash on his cheek.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed again. "DON'T!"

James failed to listen, however, as he fired another hex at Snape.

"JAMES, STOP IT! RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Lily cried, becoming more and more upset.

James went to wave his wand again, but looking into Lily's pleading green eyes stopped him. He pocketed his wand, turned, and took Lily's hand as they set off down the street.

After they had walked a ways, Lily yanked her hand away from James'. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "Why'd you do that?" she demanded.

"Because, you heard what he called you!" James exclaimed. "You can't tell me that doesn't upset you!"

"Yeah, it does, but I'm not going to go and hex him because of it!" Lily yelled. "James, you told me you had changed! That you'd stopped jinxing random people just for the fun of it!"

"Lil, he wasn't just another random person and it wasn't just for fun," James explained. "He shouldn't call you that name, and I'm tired of hearing him say it!"

"So? Even worse, I told you not to do it! And what did you do? You hexed him not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES! James, why? Why go and mess up everything that's happened between us over one stupid little word?" Lily couldn't explain it, but this incident had made her angrier than words could explain.

"Lil, I know you don't want to defend yourself, but someone has to and- wait, did you just say that I'd messed up things between us?" James asked worriedly.

Lily hated to, but she nodded. "James, I can't believe you just did that! You've made me angrier than I've been in a long time. You went and hexed someone three times just because they called me a name, and in doing that, you broke a promise you made to me! Do you know how bad that hurts, James? Do you?" Lily said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," James tried to apologize, but Lily wouldn't hear any of it.

"I don't care how sorry you are right now, Potter, because I don't think I'll ever speak to you again," she said as she shook her head and left James standing in the middle of the street, alone and confused, with his heart breaking so badly he felt as if he would die.

Lily had never run as fast as she was running away from James Potter. She felt as if the world had ended...her heart was breaking. How could he have done that? He promised her he was done with hexing random people, yet he had just jinxed Snape three times, all because he called her that ridiculously stupid name. Lily knew that Mudblood was a bad word, but she hadn't grown up knowing it like James did, so it didn't bother her as much as it bothered him. Those things Snape had said... Would Mr. and Mrs. Potter really disapprove of James dating a Muggle born? Lily laughed to herself. She would never have the chance to find out. She had just made that huge scene with James in the middle of the street. Lily had never been good at keeping her anger to herself. She just assumed it was the red head in her that caused her to blow things way out of proportion.

They had been having such a great time together in Hogsmeade, Lily thought to herself as she returned to the school. The whole trip to Honeydukes through that little tunnel all by itself had been worth the trip. Lily couldn't believe how nervous she got as James had leaned in to kiss her. She had moved away quickly, not knowing why. Then walking through Honeydukes together... they had come so close to kissing so many times, but Lily's nerves always got the best of her.

She regretted pulling away so many times as she came to their common room. Lily hated regrets, but her life was constantly weighed down with them. She went into her room and shut the door, leaning up against it. Then she remembered the bracelet thing. The way James had told her she was worth more than the many Galleons he had paid for it... then gently put it around her wrist, smiling at her. Lily gasped. Her right hand immediately went to her wrist. She was still wearing the bracelet! Why hadn't she given it back to him? She knew he had bought it for her as a sign of how much he cared for her, and to show the world that she was his and no one else's. That's what hurt the most, she decided. She had blown up at him and ruined any chance of a future relationship again, yet he still cared about her.

And she still cared about him, she decided as she slid down the door and let the tears come.

* * *

Again, please don't kill me- it's all for the sake of the plot! And it's a Lily/James story- do you honestly think it could go on without them together? Didn't think so. Anyways, I saw Hoodwinked yesterday. It wasn't dumb like I thought it'd be. I laughed my butt off, actually. And I know it's Super Bowl Sunday, but I'm not a football fan. I'm waiting for February 19th...anyone know what day that is? To anyone who knows that it's Daytona 500 Sunday, I give you a virtual chocolate chip cookie! Only two weeks, NASCAR fans! Whoohoo! Two weeks till Kasey Kahne's pretty blue eyes lightup my life again...sigh anyways, I'll try to start Chapter 14 sometime tonight, and try to post it tomorrow/Monday. It's like I said- with school getting hectic, updates might not come as fast as they once did. But if you leave me some awesome reviews, I'll try my best. Thanks again, and please review! Until next time- Emma 


	14. Opening Up, Quidditch, and Bad Ideas

Big thank you to my seven reviewers for chapter 13- ridiculouslyriddikulus, aragog, mrspadfoot4eva, Heather gernenz, WhiteCamellia, The Marauders and Lily, and ceringosnowflake. You all made me so happy by reviewing such a sad chapter, even if some of you missed the "It wouldn't beJames/Lily story without James/Lily being together" part at the end.

So here is chapter 14! Hope you like it-----

* * *

Chapter 14- Opening Up, Quidditch, and Bad Ideas 

The rain was pouring down, thunder was rumbling, and lightning was lighting up the sky, but James Potter barely noticed as he circled the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch on his broom. His team had gone in for the night, declaring that they had had enough practice and were going to flatten Slytherin in a week, so there was no need to stay out in the weather like idiots. But James had stayed. Being alone with his thoughts as he flew would do him good. Sirius and Rachel had tried for a few minutes, yelling up at him to come down before he got killed, but gave up as the rain began to pour even harder. James circled the pitch faster and faster, the rain stinging his face. But no matter how fast he flew, no matter how hard the rain poured, it couldn't heal his heartbreak.

He had mentally beat himself up over and over again for hexing Snape. Why had he let the slimy git get to him? James hadn't been able to just listen to Lily. Snape had called her a Mudblood, and James wasn't about to sit there and let Lily take it. But instead of having a good reaction, Lily had blown up on him, then stalked off after basically ending things between them. James felt as if his world had ended...no, his world had ended. It had come crashing down around him for the second time that school year.

He was lucky to have had the Marauders' second full moon together to blow off some steam. Quidditch was also becoming rather therapeutic- there was something about flying that made everything right. Not to mention that the first game of the year was coming up, and it was against Slytherin. He couldn't wait to take those Slytherins down for the last time.

Still, no matter how hard he practiced or how much he tried to focus on school work, he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. It was. He should've just kept his cool instead of going off automatically. Lily had every right to fuss him out. He knew he was the idiot, and he knew that it was his fault if Lily Evans never spoke to him again.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

------------

"He's such an idiot. He should just come down," Rachel said to Sirius as she peered through the windows of the school, just barely making out the blur that was James circling the Quidditch pitch.

"He'll be okay. Prongs will come down eventually. He's not dumb enough to stay out there all night, even though I wouldn't put it past him," Sirius said, pulling Rachel away from the window. "Come on- we should get back to the common room," he told her.

Rachel reluctantly came away from the window, even though she was still worried about James. As they began to walk, she spoke. "I think Lily was a little over the top with him, don't you?"

Sirius nodded. "Kind of. You'd think him standing up for her would make her happy, not ditch him in the middle of Hogsmeade. But still, he did say he was going to stop all the pranking and jinxing."

Rachel had to agree. "Why can't things ever work out for them?"

Sirius chuckled. "Because they're Lily Flower and Prongs- things never go as planned for them," he told her.

"But they're meant to be together- everyone can see it. Even they saw it for a little while."

"Rachel, I know this, and you know this," Sirius said as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Quaffle," he said to the portrait.

"I must say, you two make a dashing couple," the Fat Lady said.

Rachel immediately turned pink. "Oh, we're not together," she said, making Sirius' heart drop.

"Whatever you say," the Fat Lady said as she swung forward to let them in.

The common room was empty for a change. Sirius couldn't get what Rachel had said out of his mind.

"You mean that? We're not together?" he asked her.

Rachel froze, her eyes getting wide. "Well, I mean, you never asked me out, and all this has been is going to and from practice and classes," she rambled nervously.

Sirius' heart dropped again. "That's all this has been to you? Just walks to class and Quidditch?" he asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Rachel said. "I just..." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards the fire.

"Rachel, what's wrong? You can tell me," Sirius said softly, taking her hand in his and sending chills up Rachel's spine.

"I'm scared, Sirius," she told him.

"Of what?"

"This. Us. Where this is going," Rachel whispered.

"Why?"

"You better sit down," she told him, ushering him towards the sofa.

Sirius sat down on the sofa, and Rachel sat next to him, hugging her knees to her chest nervously.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"It's a long story," Rachel began. "You know how I told you I broke up with Michael over the summer?" Sirius nodded. "Well, back before we left last June, things were great between us. One night, he told me he loved me, and I said that I loved him back."

Sirius felt his fists clench just at the thought of Rachel declaring her love for someone else, but he let her continue.

"And, well, we did something that I really wish we hadn't," Rachel said softly, her voice beginning to crack.

Once again, Sirius' blood began to boil. Rachel and Michael had...surely, she didn't mean _that_. "You mean, you two-"

Rachel nodded, knowing what he was thinking. "And then he went off to France with his parents on holiday, and I wrote him the longest love letters. Then one day, he sent a reply, saying that he was ending things because there was someone else. That's what I told you about that night at Quidditch. And ever since then, there hasn't been anyone else, and...just the way I feel when I'm with you Sirius...it scares me, because I haven't felt like this in so long," Rachel said, tears coming to her blue eyes and rolling down her face.

"Shh...it's OK," Sirius said, reaching out and wiping a tear from her face. "It's OK, we don't have to rush this, Rachel."

"That's just the thing," Rachel said. "I'm not sure if I want whatever this is going to be. I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Sirius was hurt, but was okay with it. "That's OK. I'll wait however long you need me to," he told her softly. "I mean, we don't have to go out, we can just be friends if you want-"

"I don't want to be just friends. I know I can't," Rachel said. "I'm just not ready for it yet."

Sirius nodded. "It's okay. I understand, Rach," he said, taking her hand in his. He was surprised at how soft her hand was and the ease with which is fitted in his.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rachel said with a slight laugh. "The great Sirius Black, willing to take things slow?"

Sirius laughed, too. "For you, anything," he told her. Without meaning to, his face was drawing ever closer to hers...or was it the other way around? Her lips were so perfect...

But he never got a chance to feel those lips on his. James came through the portrait hole, soaking wet, to find their faces inches from each other. They both pulled away quickly, but James just shrugged and went into his common room, leaving Rachel and Sirius alone by the fire, holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

------------

"Come on, Lil! It's the first Quidditch game of the season! You have to come!" Jez said, pounding on Lily's door with Remus at her side.

"I don't want to," Lily grumbled. She was curled up on her bed, dressed in jeans and a red sweater.

"Why?" Jez asked.

"Because. He's there," Lily said.

"So? So is Rachel, and so are Sirius and Mark and Emma and Maggie and Sarah," Jez told her. "Come on, Lil! How will it look if the Head Girl doesn't support her own Quidditch team?"

"Lily, just come out and support your house," Remus said. "You don't even have to cheer for him if you don't want to. Just have some Gryffindor spirit."

There was some scrambling from the other side of the door before it opened, with Lily in her red jacket and sweater, carrying her gold pompoms. Her spirit, however, was nothing compared to Jez and Remus'. They had signs that said "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!", red and gold pompoms, and were decked out in their red and gold best. "Let's go," she said, closing her door behind her. "But I swear, if you make me say one word about him-"

"We won't," Remus said as they began to walk.

"Good, because I don't-"

"Lily? Just shut up," Jez said. She had been getting tired of Lily's anti-James behavior, and it was time someone set her straight. She had been putting strain on everyone else's relationships but could only focus on hers. Jez was tired of the whining, and had finally found the courage to voice her opinion, thanks to a certain sandy-haired guy that was holding her hand.

-------------

"All right team! It's the first game of the season, and our first chance to get in the lead for that house cup!" James told his team. He had completely put all thoughts of his fight with Lily out of his mind to focus on the game. As he looked around the locker room at the best Quidditch team in Hogwarts, he couldn't help but feel happy. "The time has come for us to give the Slytherins an even stronger dose of what they've been getting for six years. I know we can do it. We have the three best Chasers to ever step foot within Hogwarts," he said, smiling at Rachel, Emma, and Maggie.

"Oh, James, stop it," Rachel said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Two Beaters who might as well be called Human Bludgers," he continued, gesturing to Sirius and Sarah.

"Oh, come off it, Prongs!" Sirius said.

"A Keeper who holds the highest shut-out rate of any Keeper to ever attend Hogwarts, only one game lower than the professionals."

"Yeah, we're looking to fix that today," Mark said with a smile.

"And we have an amazing Captain and Seeker in James," Rachel piped up. "No matter what kind of mistakes he makes outside the pitch, we know that we can always count on him to bring home the game with that magic little Snitch and his amazing encouragement." She gave James a smile, making him feel a little more confident.

"All right then, let's go!" Sirius said, getting the team hyped. "Gryffindor on three. One two three-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Seven voices echoed loudly off the locker room walls, and were soon joined by cheering.

"Let's get it done!" James said, picking up his broom and walking out.

"Ready?" Sirius asked him.

James nodded. "Yep. Malfoy's never even going to get his eye on that Snitch," he said confidently.

"Good for you. Just keep your mind on the game," Sirius said.

"This is our last game, guys!" Rachel came up between them and put her arms around both of them.

"I know. We're the three who have been in this together since second year," Sirius said.

"Yep. This is it," James said, remembering all the great memories of Quidditch victories that he, Rachel, and Sirius had made possible.

"It's game time," he said as they reached the doors and got in formation. The doors flew open, and he and Mark led the team out on a lap around the pitch. He smiled at the sight of the red and gold mass that was cheering like crazy.

In the middle of the pitch, he shook Malfoy's hand. "Ready to lose?" Malfoy sneered.

James snorted. "You wish."

They let go of each others' hands, and in an instant, the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Snitch were in the air. Fourteen people flew off in different directions at the sound of the whistle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the year- Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The announcer, Andrew Jordan, was a seventh year Ravenclaw who tended to favor Gryffindor. "Everyone's looking forward to seeing James Potter's amazing team bring it home one last time as this game begins today. Rachel Morgan of Gryffindor with the Quaffle. She dodges Warrington's Bludger, passes to Emma Carrington, who passes to Maggie O'Connell. Oh, she drops it, caught by Davidson of Slytherin, who gets hit with a very nice Bludger from Sarah Kirkland. Morgan back in possession, she shoots, and Jackson misses it! 10-0 to Gryffindor!"

James strained his eyes for a glimmer of gold around the pitch, but was unlucky. He tuned his ears back to Jordan's commentary.

"Long of Slytherin with Quaffle, dodges Black's Bludger, passes to Davidson, who passes to Simmons, who shoots, but doesn't make it past Gryffindor's top notch Keeper, Mark Wood. Way to go Mark! Mark is working on his seventh shutout today, let's see if he can't make it. Morgan has Quaffle and makes it easily past Jackson. 20-0, Gryffindor!"

Then James saw it- the fluttering gold ball, hovering by Sirius' foot. He took off, his arm outstretched to reach it. But out of nowhere, a Bludger came whirling towards him. Sirius was quick and knocked it away, but the Bludger made James lose sight of the Snitch.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said as he whacked another Bludger at Davidson.

"It's okay, just keep it up," James told him, flying off with his eyes peeled for the Snitch.

"O'Connell of Gryffindor scores, bringing it to 30-0. Way to go, girls! Now on the Seeking side of the game, Malfoy has spotted the Snitch a grand total of zero times, while Potter has already seen it once, but missed it thanks to tricky Bludger work by Barnes of Slytherin. Another Gryffindor goal, made by Emma Carrington! Emma brings it to 40-0!"

James smiled- his Chasers were the best of the best. He began to circle the pitch again, but watched as Rachel scored again. After a few laps, Mark had blocked both of Slytherin's attempted goals, but Rachel had scored thrice more, Maggie once, and Emma twice.

Then he saw it- a shimmer of gold down at the bottom of the pitch on the Gryffindor side. Malfoy saw it too, and he was closer to it. James sped up, flying for it at top speed. Malfoy was going for it too. Soon, James was lying flat on his broom, speeding directly downward with his hand outstretched. If he could only reach it before Malfoy...

-------------

"Slytherin should just give up," Remus said, shaking his head.

"I know. What a sorry excuse for a Keeper," Jez added.

"No, she's not that bad, actually," Lily said, remembering what James had told her weeks ago. "It's just that Rachel, Emma, and Maggie are the best Chasers in the school. No one can beat them."

"Oh my God, look!" Jez shrieked, pointing.

But Lily had already seen it- both James and Malfoy were streaking straight for the ground, hands outstretched. They had seen the Snitch, and were nothing but blurs of red and green flying straight down towards the ground. Lily's hands flew to her mouth. Her heart had never beat this fast. They would surely crash... a vertical crash at goodness knows how fast...no...

"They're not going to make it," Lily whispered, gripping Jez's hand tightly.

"He'll make it. Prongs is an excellent flier," Remus said, but even he was chewing his fingernails nervously.

"Oh, James, please pull up," Lily whispered. "Please."

------------

The ground was coming closer and closer for James. Malfoy was right beside him, shoving up against him. James looked over to see Malfoy's silver eyes full of fear. The wind was whipping James' hair back, stinging his face he was flying so fast. He had to pull up soon. He was going to hit the ground...there was a crash...

-------------

The entire crowd gasped as Malfoy became a crashing heap on the ground. But Lily sighed a sigh of relief- James had pulled up at the last possible second, and was now flying very close to the ground, his hand outstretched, the Snitch centimeters out of his reach...

--------------

The Snitch was so close! James could feel the wind that it's fluttering wings were creating on the tip of his fingers. Just one more stretch...

"YES!" he roared triumphantly as his fingers closed around the little gold ball. He pulled up into the air, holding the Snitch high above his head.

"JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" Andrew said into the megaphone. "150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THEY WIN OVER SLYTHERIN, 250-0!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and began to pour out onto the field. James hovered back down to the ground where his team had already gathered, waiting for him. He was pulled into a massive group hug, everyone screaming his name.

Off to the left, he saw Malfoy being cared for by Madame Pomfrey, and all his Slytherin teammates crowded around him, glaring over at the Gryffindor team. But James didn't care- his team had won, and he was back on top of the world.

Even if it was only for a few minutes.

---------------

There was a massive party in the Gryffindor common room, but Lily didn't attend. She craved a quieter atmosphere. So she spent a few moments congratulating Rachel and Sirius before she snuck away to her common room. She was shocked to see that it was already occupied.

James was sitting on the sofa, still wearing his Quidditch robes and still holding the Snitch in his hand, staring into the fire. He looked up when he heard Lily came in. They looked at each other nervously. Lily hadn't spoken to him casually in weeks. Everything they had talked about involved Head duties or work in class. In light of recent events, she decided to end that.

"That was a great game," Lily whispered. "Your team did really good."

"You were there?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Jez and Remus dragged me."

"So you didn't want to come?"

Lily shook her head.

"Then why did you? You could've just stayed up here and not worried about catching me competing with someone else too much," James snapped, instantly regretting his own hostility.

Lily felt her temper rising. "I came because I thought maybe you'd be happy to see someone who cared, but if you think I should stay here next time, I guess I will. I wouldn't want to make you break any promises by getting myself in trouble and making you think I need defending," she said, stomping off to her room and throwing herself on her bed for a good cry.

-------------

"Come on, Lil. Join us upstairs," Rachel urged Lily. It was a few weeks after the Quidditch game, and Lily was in the Gryffindor common room for a change, sitting in the window seat and staring outside.

"No. I'll just stay here," Lily said softly.

"But Lil, it's almost after midnight," Jez whispered.

"I guess it is. But I'd rather be alone with my thoughts for once," Lily replied. As she stared at the window, she caught sight of three very familiar silhouettes running across the grounds. After closer observation, she discovered it was Sirius, Peter, and James. But where were they going without Remus? And why were they heading for the Whomping Willow?

"Hey, check this out," Lily said to Jez and Rachel, moving so they could see too.

"What are they doing?" Rachel asked.

"Who knows," Jez said. "Where do you think Remus is? Maybe he's where they're headed."

Lily smiled. The very rare daring side of her was coming out tonight.

"Want to find out?"

* * *

Yeah- bad idea, Lily. Bad, bad idea. So, Chapter 15 is partially written- there was a volleyball game between the senior guys and girls during fourth block bio, and only three people were left in my class- me and two other girls. So I spent the time writing, just for you all. So get ready- the DRAMA'S COMING! Lol...anyways, today was a pretty good day, but tomorrow's even better because a really awesome movie comes out on DVD- ELIZABETHTOWN! Yeah, I know it was a flop and everyone hated it, but not this girl! She LOVED it. It's really good- rent (or buy) it if you get the chance. Tomorrow also means one month till GoF on DVD! yay! oh well, enough rambling- I should start typing chapter 15 so I can post it tomorrow or wednesday. It might be wednesday, with tomorrow being piano lessons and E-town. So bear with me, lovely people. Please review! It means so much to a lowly little writer like me. I love you guys who do review- you make my days a thousand times brighter. Thanks! -Emma 


	15. Moonlit Outings

To all my lovely reviewers for last chapter (including aragog, heather gernenz, The Marauders and Lily, ridiculouslyriddikulus, banana-baby, Sharuya, WhiteCamellia, teainamug, a, and ceringosnowflake)- I am so sorry for being so late with this, but it took so long to write, then I went and got Elizabethtown and HAD to watch it (it was soooooo good) and now I finally found the time to throw this up.

And finally, I hope it lives up to your expectations! Chapter 15 everyone!

* * *

Chapter 15- Moonlit Outings 

There were still a few human-like thoughts running through Remus' head as his body underwent the transformation to a wolf. Most of them were about the pain that was overtaking his body. Others were about how much he hated this. But then he remembered that his friends would soon be there to make it more bearable, and in a few hours, this would all be over with, and he could go back to Jez, who would make it all better. Jez was the last occupant of his thoughts as one final shot of pain jerked up his spine to his brain, cutting off all that once made him human.

-------

"Come on, Prongs! Get happy! It's our last full moon before the holidays," Sirius said, patting James on the back as they made their way through the darkness towards the Whomping Willow. The moon was full, and soon James, Sirius, and Peter would join the werewolf Remus as a stag, rat, and dog, and they would roam the Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, and the Forbidden Forest together.

"I know, I'm just..." James' voice got quiet as he looked away.

"Lily?" Peter asked.

"Of course it's Lily. All of Prongs' problems since first year have been because of that hot-tempered little redhead," Sirius said. "Prongs, you can't help that you snapped. We all have our moments."

"Yeah, but I really messed it up with her. Again. I'll never get it right!" James kicked a rock with the anger that he felt.

"Yes, you will. You and Lily Flower are meant for each other. It'll just take a few tries for you to get it right," Sirius said.

"Hmmm...I blew it on try #1, she ended try #2, and now, it doesn't look like I'll ever get a third try. Nice one, Padfoot- I don't think it works that way."

"Hey, you know what they say," Sirius said as they came to the Whomping Willow. "Third time's a charm."

James just rolled his eyes, pushing it to the back of his mind. "All right, Wormtail- go for it."

In an instant, Peter had changed into a slinky little rat and scurried beneath the willow as it stirred. But the rat pressed a knob on the base of the tree, freezing it. This opened a passageway at the bottom of the tree. In another instant, a shaggy black dog had run through it. A stag also appeared where James once stood. It, too, went through the hole at the bottom of the tree, pausing only to let the rat hop on it's back. As soon as they were in, the opening closed and the tree sprang back to life.

-----------

"Lily, this is insane!" Jez whispered as the trio ran through the dark halls of the school.

"I know," Lily said with a mischievous grin.

"That's what makes it so much fun," Rachel added as they slipped through a hidden side door of the school that Sirius had shown her.

"We could get in SO much trouble," Jez continued.

"You're right. But don't you want to know what those idiots are up to, roaming around the grounds at night?" Lily asked.

Jez had to give in. "Yeah, I do."

"Good, then come on," Rachel said as she yanked Jez's arm, dragging her along.

"Where'd they go?" Lily asked as she scanned the moonlit grounds. There was no sign of the guys anywhere.

"They were headed that way." Rachel pointed to the infamous Whomping Willow tree.

"Well, they're obviously not there," Jez said. "So let's make like a tree and LEAVE!"

"No- listen." Lily grabbed Rachel's hand. Eerie sounds were arising form the Forbidden Forest. They sounded almost like people.

"Lily Marie, it's called the FORBIDDEN forest for a REASON!" Jez whispered.

"So? If they can go in there, so can we," Rachel said. "I'm game if you're game," she said to Lily.

"Come on," Lily replied as they began to walk towards the eerie sounds in the Forbidden Forest.

--------

The stag chased the large werewolf around the tree, where the dog was waiting. Soon, they began to race each other through the forest, seeing who could run the fastest. As the stag ran, he sensed another presence nearby, something other than his three friends. He slowed his pace, as did the dog. Apparently, he had felt it too. They slowed to a stop, gesturing to the werewolf to continue on. As soon as he was far, far out of sight, the stag, dog, and rat assumed their natural forms.

"You hear that?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius' ears were perked like a dog's as he listened. "Yeah. But who else could it be?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "We're the only humans in here."

"Let's go check it out." Sirius changed back into his dog form, and Peter morphed back into the rat.

"You two go ahead. I'll stay this way just in case. I feel a little tired," James said, keeping a fair distance behind them. As they traveled, they heard Remus' distant growl. James began to panic- if Remus got to the intruders before they did... Sirius and Peter seemed to understand, so they picked up speed. James squinted to see ahead, and saw three very far away shapes in the darkness, unknowing off the werewolf that was only meters away from them. But one of those shapes had red hair...

"Lily," James breathed, beginning to run, knowing what could happen.

-----

The werewolf roamed on, leaving his friends behind. Tonight had been a good night. He still craved humans, but had reluctantly resigned himself to the fact that he would get none tonight.

Unless...

He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. A light, flowery scent reached his nostrils, accompanied by...

Flesh.

He began to follow the scent, creeping towards it. Then he saw it- three humans. Three girls at that, who had yet to notice him.

Maybe he would have a snack tonight...

---------

"Ouch! Rach, that was my toe," Jez hissed, clutching her foot.

"Sorry, I didn-" Rachel began, but Lily cut her off.

"Shh," she said. "They could be anywhere." She began to look around, her emerald eyes adjusting to the patches of moonlight that illuminated the trees. She heard twigs crack, and they seemed to be nearby. She, Rachel, and Jez froze.

"Where'd that come from?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Over there," Lily said, pointing. But then she heard rustling leaves from the other direction. Something was coming from BOTH ways.

"Look!" Jez said, pointing. Something big was emerging from the shadows to their right. Lily could hear it's low, growling breath. She clutch Rachel's hand nervously. Then she saw something she had only seen in her defense book- a werewolf.

And it was looking right at them.

-----

Sirius saw the girls at the same time James did. His senses told him that one of them was Rachel. Peter hopped onto his back and he began to run even faster. He hoped Prongs wasn't far behind.

The werewolf was growling at the girls, who were frozen in fear. Hoping to divert Remus' attention, Sirius began to bark. Remus jerked his head, but looked back at his prey. So Sirius tried with the girls. He barked madly, telling them to run for it. He could only put so much space between the girls and Remus, but it would have to do until James got there.

He nudged at Rachel's feet, urging them to run. He bared his teeth at the wolf, trying to hold him back as Peter jumped off and began to lead the girls out of the forest. Sirius held the wolf off, because nothing, and he meant nothing, was going to hurt Rachel.

Not while he was around.

---------

"Run!" Rachel screamed. She, Lily, and Jez began to run through the forest, following a rat that seemed to know it's way. They ran as fast as they could. The dog chased them, buying them time from the wolf. Rachel had never been so scared in her life as she leapt over a log. Jez made it, but Lily wasn't so lucky.

Her foot caught under the log, and she fell. Frantically, she began to pull at it, but it was stuck. Apparently the dog was trying to hold the wolf back. He stood in front of her, barking like crazy. But the wolf pulled back his arm, ready to strike. Lily braced herself for the blow...

But it never came.

Out of nowhere, a stag galloped towards them, throwing himself between the dog and the wolf. The dog then pulled Lily's foot, freeing it from the log. He barked, urging Lily to run out of the forest. She followed it, watching as the stag fought with the wolf, taking many harsh wounds that he shouldn't have taken. Leaving the forest, Lily spared one last glance over her shoulder as she watched the stag fall to the ground.

The dog still barked frantically, leading her back to the school. Far ahead, she could see Jez and Rachel making their way towards the doors. Lily wouldn't feel safe unless she was inside those doors. Jez held the door open for Lily, but the dog followed her in.

"No, out," she said, shooing the dog. But before her eyes, the dog changed into Sirius Black. "Sirius?"

Sirius nodded breathless. "Come out, Peter," he said. Then, the little rat that Rachel had chased became Peter Pettigrew.

"Wait? What?" Lily was beyond confused but Rachel's jaw was dropped.

"What the bloody hell were you three doing out there!" Sirius roared. "Do you realize what Moony could've done to you? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Moony? You mean-"

"Remus," Sirius said to Lily. "Lemme guess- it was your brilliant idea, Lily Flower. You shouldn't have done that- we all could've gotten killed!"

"Remus was the wolf?" Jez asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Peter nodded. "Moony, the wolf, Wormtail, the rat, Padfoot, the dog, and-"

"Prongs the stag," Lily said under her breath all coming clear.

"Peter, go see if Prongs is okay. I'll be there once I get them upstairs," Sirius said to Peter, who resumed his rat form and ran back out the door.

Lily stood there in total shock. Jez was staring at the floor. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Sirius. He seemed to notice how shaken up they all were.

"Look, I know that this must be awful for you, but I need you to go upstairs, get in bed, and pretend that none of this happened. Don't tell anyone, don't say a word to anybody. Promise?" His blue eyes went over each one of them, full of worry and understanding. Each girl nodded.

"Come on, Rachel," Jez said, pulling at Rachel's hand. Rachel spared Sirius one last confused look before following Jez.

"Lily, maybe you should follow them," Sirius whispered.

"That was James? James saved me?" Lily asked, tears filling her eyes.

Sirius nodded.

"Is he going to be okay? I mean, has this happened before?"

"Not this badly."

Lily winced.

"You didn't need to know that," Sirius said. "Look, Lily, I'm sorry. We'll see you in the morning, OK?"

But Lily remained rooted to her spot. There were so many thoughts going through her head and so many questions she wanted to ask Sirius, but couldn't find the words.

"Lily, he'll be okay," Sirius said, giving Lily's hand a squeeze. "Promised. Now get to bed. Please."

Lily nodded and turned to leaved. As she went up the stairs, she looked once more to see Sirius the dog trot out the door, then take off toward the forest.

Back in the common room, Jez was laying on the sofa, staring at the fire and clutching a pillow. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't fall. Rachel was pacing, slowly, and constantly tucking her hair behind her ear as she tried to keep the tears from pouring out of her blue eyes. Lily just leaned up against the wall, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened.

"We never should've gone," she whispered. "I was so stupid."

Neither Jez nor Rachel replied, so Lily just slid down the wall and began to cry.

-----------

It was early in the morning before the guys returned. The sun had begun to rise, and there was the faintest tinge of pink in the sky. The girls had stayed in the common room all night, none able to sleep. Jez had brought her cauldron and potions kit downstairs and had begun to brew a healing potion. Rachel hadn't stopped pacing. Lily had just sat, thinking and overanalyzing everything. Her head jerked up as Sirius and Peter came through the portrait hole. Peter mumbled something about a shower and headed off to the dormitory. Sirius slumped into a chair and sighed, paying no attention to the girls.

Jez's head jerked up when Remus came in. He looked so ragged, so disheveled. His hair was a mess, his clothes torn, and scars adorned his body. He didn't even take a look around before rushing upstairs. Jez fought back the tears before she poured some potion into a goblet and made her way up the boys' dormitory steps.

With caution, she knocked on the Boys' 7 door. She received no answer, but entered anyway. Remus was curled up on his bed, and Jez could tell that he was crying. Slowly, she made her way over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," she whispered. He didn't even stir. "I brought you something." She placed the potion on the bedside table. "It'll help with the fatigue and soreness."

Remus gave it a skeptical glance before sitting up and taking a sip. It tasted heavenly and warmed him up. "Thanks," he mumbled, beginning to guzzle it.

There was a silence where Jez felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" she finally whispered.

Remus shook his head. "I didn't want to hurt you. Sirius told me how you reacted...I didn't want you to have to go through that. Plus, how could you ever care about a guy who was a werewolf?"

"I don't care that you have a little problem, Remus. I only care about you!" Jez insisted. "I just wish you would have told me- I could've done more to help you. There are some great potions that they're coming up with these days. I could've helped you more, but you wouldn't let me."

"I didn't want to hurt you or what we have. I knew you could never stay with me after you found out. It's too dangerous for you."

"Well, tough, because I don't care," Jez said. Remus put down the goblet. "You heard me. I don't care. You may be a...werewolf, but I still love you."

Remus looked up. "Love me?"

Jez nodded. "Yeah. I love you."

A smile broke across Remus' face. "Good. Because I love you, too."

Jez felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as she rested her head on Remus' chest and he wrapped her arms around her. Everything finally felt right.

---------

James came into the common room, tired, with scratches and bruises all over him. One look at Lily and he went into their common room. Lily followed him, leaving Rachel and Sirius alone. There was a long silence as Rachel continued pacing. Finally, she sat down next to Sirius.

"So, let me get this straight," she said. "Remus is a werewolf, thus the nickname Moony. James is a stag Animagus, thus the pseudonym Prongs. Peter's a rat, thus the name Wormtail. And you're a dog. Padfoot. Right?"

Sirius nodded. He didn't feel much like talking for fear of Rachel fussing him out.

"How long have you been Animagi?"

"Fifth year. Well, James and I since fourth, but we didn't start doing it regularly to accompany Moony until fifth year."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "That's pretty advanced magic for two fourth years."

"Well, James has always been the best in Transfiguration, so he just helped us. That's why he's the most complex animal of us three."

Rachel was still figuring everything out. "Since fifth year? You've been doing this for two years, and you never told me?"

"Well, first of all, it's kind of illegal. We're not registered, for obvious reasons. We shouldn't even be doing it, so no one was supposed to know but us. Now you guys have kind of ruined that."

"Two years, and you NEVER told me?"

Sirius knew it was coming. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt. Seeing you out there tonight... I've never been so scared for anyone in my entire life. I don't know what I'd do without you. Plus, I didn't want you to worry- we know what we're doing. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had. I'm sorry."

Rachel nodded and stood to leave, making Sirius feel even worse. But then, Rachel turned around, put her hands on either side of his face, and kissed Sirius, right on the lips. Sirius hardly had any time to react before she pulled away and whispered. "Thank you." Then she went up the girls' dormitory stairs, leaving Sirius shocked and alone in the common room.

Sirius' hand flew to his lips. "Did she just..." he wondered aloud. "Cool!"

-------

Lily followed James into their common room, but didn't make it before he shut the door to his room.

"James, please open up!" She pounded on the door, hoping to get a response. "James, please, I really want to talk to you. I need to talk to you."

Still no reply.

Not caring about the consequences, Lily opened the door, but James wasn't anywhere in sight. "James?" She walked around before she saw him outside on his balcony. She walked out there.

"James?" she asked softly. James was leaning with his elbows on the railing, his head in his hands. This was the first chance Lily had had to see him up close. She was shocked at how bad he looked. His beautiful hazel eyes were tired and dull, his messy black hair even messier than usual, and there were cuts, bruises, and smudges all over his face. His clothes were ripped in places, and Lily winced at the sight of blood seeping through the side of his shirt. That must've been where the wolf got him...

While he was saving her.

"James?" she asked again, getting closer to him. He didn't look up, so she reached and brushed his hair off his forehead. To her dismay, he pulled away slightly.

"Just go, okay?" he whispered, his voice soft and barely audible.

"James...I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what to say," Lily began.

"Then don't say anything. I'm fine." James turned to walk away, but winced at the pain in his side.

"James, you should really get that checked out," Lily said, moving to look at it. He waved her away.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I've got something that'll fix it," he assured her. He stood as if he was waiting for her to leave.

"James...I'm sorry. I came in here to thank you for...well, saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me. I've just been such an idiot, and I know we shouldn't have followed you last night, this morning, whenever it was, but...I just felt so bad about everything. I didn't give you the chance you deserved and everything's just blown up in my face, and I know it's all my fault," Lily said breathlessly.

"What's all your fault?" James asked, confused.

"This. These problems that we're having. I never should've said those things to you in Hogsmeade or after the game, I just wasn't thinking, because I'm...well...scared."

"Scared?" Lily nodded. "Of what?"

"This. Everything that's happening between us. I've never felt like this before, and it scares me. But what I'm afraid of the most is the fact that I think I'm falling in love with you, and I'm not supposed to be, because I'm supposed to hate you, and it's all just going so fast-"

"Wait, what did you say?" James asked, only hearing one thing.

"What? Everything's going too fast?"

"No, before the hate thing."

"Oh...I think I'm falling in love with you," Lily whispered. "And I'm scared, because it's not supposed to be that way, but I know that I'm rambling and not making any sense, but it's the truth, James. I think I love you, and there's no denying anymore, because-"

Neither James nor Lily heard the rest of what Lily had to say, because James cut her off with the most passionate kiss Lily had ever received in her life. Before she could say anything else, his very soft lips were pressed against hers, and she forgot everything else that was going on. All she knew was that she was kissing James, and that was more than good enough for now. His arms were around her, and hers around him, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Even when Sirius came in to announce that everything was finally perfect between him and Rachel, they broke apart for only a few seconds, so that James could shut the door in Sirius' face before coming back to kiss Lily again.

Lily was certain that of the 3 guys she had kissed in her life, James was the best. Because it was like her mum had always told her- good things come in threes, or third time's a charm. This was her and James' third try at being together, so she had a feeling that things would be different this time.

This time, they wouldn't mess it up.

This time, it would last.

* * *

If y'all only knew how long I had been dying to write that! Yay! So, after this awesome chapter, you people who have been reading and not reviewing HAVE to review. Please! That doesn't mean you reviewers can stop- please review! It makes me feel so special because while I'm starting to warm to my new classes, I don't love them yet- I'm sore all over and can't breathe from gym class, I'm in algebra 2 with a bunch of stuck up people, and have no classes with my very best friends. But we're planning an anti Valentine's Day party next weekend (bring your own junk food and we'll watch E-town) so it'll be better soon! Please review- once again, I can't make any guarentees on chapter 16- I haven't begun writing yet. But I'll try! Thanks everyone! Until I find time in my hectic schedule to do this again- Emma 


	16. Happiness, Letters, and Awkward Moments

A huge thank you to my ten awesome reviewers from Chapter 15- Aznphreak1218, dracosbabygrl, Heather Gernenz, Bianca, ridiculouslyriddikulus, Aragog, The Marauders and Lily, Teainamug, WhiteCamellia, and ceringosnowflake.

Anyways, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but it's taken me the longest time to finish this chapter- nothing really huge happens in it; it's more of a filler chapter. But nevertheless, my life has been crazy hectic which is why it is so late. Without further rambling, I give you chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16-Happiness, Letters, and Awkward Moments 

There wasn't a person in the school who didn't know that James Potter and Lily Evans were together again, and that this time, it was for good. Lily didn't try to hide it, either- she would walk to class hand in hand with James, stay up waiting for him to come back from Quidditch practice, and assign patrols especially with them together. Everyone was happy for them. James could've sworn that he had seen McGonagall smile at them in Transfiguration as they held hands on top of the table. Even the portraits noticed (The Fat Lady was happiest of all).

A great number of girls suddenly seemed to dislike Rachel. Maybe it was the fact that she hardly ever went anywhere without Sirius. It could've been the fact that Sirius had broken off all previous arrangements with other girls. Whatever the individual reason was, it probably had something to do with Rachel and Sirius being together, inseparable, and happier than they had ever been.

The Cutest Couple at Hogwarts Award went to Jez and Remus, hands down. They were perfectly suited for each other in every possible way. Not to mention that Jez's understated natural beauty was the perfect complement to Remus' post-full moon shabbiness. Jez had never been more talkative with Rachel and Lily- every other sentence began "Remus this" or "Today Remus and I". But Lily and Rachel didn't stop her- Jez had never been cheerier or more upbeat, and they weren't going to spoil it.

-------

"Slytherins won't be too cheery this morning," Sirius said as he and Rachel sat down to breakfast one morning.

"What have you done this time?" Lily asked, not wanting to know, but unable to resist herself.

"Why don't you ask Prongs? After all, it was his idea," Sirius said as he began to fill his plate with food. James kicked him under the table.

"What!" Lily turned and looked at James, who was suddenly looking away. "I thought you weren't doing pranks anymore!"

"Come on, Lil- it's the Slytherins we're talking about. I had to," James said innocently.

"What did you do?" Lily demanded.

"It wasn't but so awful, don't worr-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily asked again with more emotion.

"It was just a couple of Nifflers," James admitted. "Or three... or five... or-"

"How many?"

"Twenty."

"JAMES!"

"Come on Lily! It's not that bad. I mean, not EVERYTHING in the Slytherin dorm is silver, so they'll still have some stuff!"

"James!" Lily scolded, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" he said, rubbing the spot where she had just hit. "Look, I'm sorry, but ever since Snape tipped my cauldron in Potions, I've been looking for some way to get them back. It was just a little prank."

Lily rolled her eyes, but Rachel was about to burst with excitement. "Look! Look at Narcissa's fingers!"

Apparently, a Niffler had found Narcissa Black's jewel encrusted fingers and wrists and had a fit, because her hands were covered in bandages and red spots.

"She's not as bad off as Malfoy," Sirius chuckled.

It was true. The silver fastenings from the neck and wrists of Malfoy's robes were gone, and tattered cloth remained in their place. His hands were also covered in little red bite marks.

Lily couldn't help but laugh- all the Slytherins coming in were wearing nothing shiny- no jewelry or anything. They were a mess!

"See- was it that bad?" James asked her, whispering in her ear.

"No," Lily whispered back. She looked into James' eyes and melted. She gave him a look, hoping he knew what she was thinking. The smile that tugged at the corners of his lips told her that he did.

"Come on, James," Lily said, standing up. "We have to go turn in that patrol list."

James stood up, too. "Yeah, I forgot that it was due today. We'll see you guys in class," he told Sirius and Rachel as he took Lily's hand and they began to walk.

He heard Sirius behind them. "Uh-huh. Patrol list. I bet you just HAVE to do that RIGHT now. Can't wait till you see McGonagall in class can it? Nooo...of course not."

Lily and James just rolled their eyes as they picked up speed. By the time they got to the top of the marble staircase, they were practically running. James pulled Lily into the first empty classroom they came across. Before Lily knew it, James' arms were around her waist, her arms around his neck, and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Her hands reached up into his soft black hair, messing it up even more. His hands roamed her back. Their tongues were intertwined and James was pushing Lily towards a desk. She pulled away.

"James, we have our own common room...why are we doing this in a classroom?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"The risk of getting caught makes it more fun," James told her as he kissed her again.

"But James," Lily said, pulling away again and upsetting James. "Come on...isn't this going a bit fast?"

James pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. "Lily, this usually works a lot better when you don't talk," he said.

This was the wrong thing to say. Lily pulled away from his embrace and folded her arms over her chest. "Mhmm- and what is this exactly?" She glared at him, her green eyes evil.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that," James said quickly. "I mean, you started this!"

Lily laughed and brought her hand to the side of his face. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll stop bugging you."

"Promise?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

"Good." James captured her mouth with his again. This time, things went on a lot longer and got a lot more heated before they were broken apart by the sound of the door opening.

Both of them jumped up and made themselves presentable in a time so short that even Sirius had never achieved it. It was a pretty good thing, considering Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, how are you today?" the elderly witch asked brightly.

"Good, really good," Lily said, jumping into perfect student mode. "We were just wondering if we could have an extension on the patrol list."

"Yeah, we've had to reschedule some things due to Quidditch practices and such," James continued.

McGonagall sighed. "You know I'd rather not, because being Head Boy and Girl means you should be able to keep up with deadlines, but I guess I could."

"Thanks, Professor," Lily said as she and James began to walk to the door.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said, causing James to turn around. McGonagall ushered him over and wiped something off his face. "I must say, that shade of lip gloss doesn't look too good on you."

James and Lily immediately turned red, but McGonagall gave a knowing smile. "Never in my classroom again, please. See you tomorrow."

Lily and James walked out the door hand in hand, not knowing whether to laugh or be embarrassed.

------

"Can't wait to get to Defense class," Rachel said with a huge smile as she and Sirius sat down to breakfast one Wednesday morning.

"You're just happy because you get to duel with Bellatrix today," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" Rachel said. "Because I'M going to win!"

"And let's not forget that Moony gets to embarrass Malfoy today," James added.

"See? It's a great day," Rachel told Lily, sticking out her tongue.

"Mail!" Lily said, ignoring Rachel's childish ways as the Great Hall was filled with owls, swooping down and dropping off packages and letters from home. Three brown owls stopped at their group, leaving a Daily Prophet for Remus, and a letter each for Jez and Lily.

"It's from Mum!" Lily said happily, taking her envelope from the little owl and tearing it open eagerly. While Lily read her letter to herself, Jez read excerpts from hers, which was from her older sister, Elizabeth.

"She says the hospital's been crazy busy lately. It's mostly been babies and spell related injuries," she read. "Good grief! She said they had to devote an entire wing to Unforgivable Curse damage yesterday!"

"Must be from this," Remus said, laying the Prophet down on the table. "There was an attack at a Quidditch match- all of the people hurt were Muggle-borns."

"Who was it?" Rachel asked worriedly, peering at the moving pictures in the newspaper.

"Some git who calls himself Lord Voldemort," Remus said.

"'Lord'?" James asked. "There's no wizarding royalty or anything- why's he think he's so special?"

"Must be power hungry. But why Muggle-borns?" Rachel asked.

"Some people think we should be a pure race, not interbred with Muggles," Sirius explained, his voice filled with disdain at the thought that he sounded like his parents as he shoved the paper away. "It's a load of crap anyway."

"Lil, what's going on back at the Evans household?" Jez asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Not much," Lily said, putting the letter back in it's envelope. "Petunia's got a new boyfriend, Dad got a promotion at work." Lily stopped and sipped her pumpkin juice. There seemed as if there was something else.

"Anything else?" Rachel inquired.

Lily nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah- she wants me home for Christmas."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Lil, you haven't been home for Christmas since third year."

"I know," Lily said. "She just wants it to seem like we're a perfect family because Petunia's boyfriend's coming."

James looked a little hurt, and Lily noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," James said, shaking his head. "I just thought maybe you could come to my house for Christmas."

SIrius nearly choked on his food. Rachel smacked him on the back, but it didn't take away his shock. James had NEVER taken a girl home to his parents.

"Well, I might come. I just need to see my family for a bit," Lily told him. "I don't want to, because I know Petunia will be complaining about my 'abnormality' and telling me to hide it while her git of a boyfriend is there, but-"

Then the most brilliant idea occurred to Lily. "Wait- maybe you could come to my house for Christmas supper!"

"What?" James asked. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he was a little scared about meeting Lily's parents.

"If Petunia can have Vernon over, surely Mum will let you come, too!" Lily said. Rachel and Jez were surprised- first of all, they knew Lily and her sister hated each other and that no good could come of this. Secondly, they knew how protective Lily's dad was of her- after all, she was his baby girl.

"I don't know," James said nervously.

"Please James! I'll come see you if you'll come over Christmas night. Please?" Lily asked.

"Fine," James gave in.

"Thank you!" Lily said, giving James a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go write Mum about it right now!" With that, Lily ran out of the Great Hall.

"What have I done?" James asked, dropping his head on to the table.

"Ah, the perils of being in love," Sirius said as James silently worried what he had just gotten himself into.

------

"Come on- I promise, it'll just be a quick lookover of the corridors, then we'll come back here," Lily promised James. It was the Friday after the letter incident. Lily's mum had written back the next day, saying it would be lovely if James could join them for Christmas supper. James had become even more nervous after Lily told him this. Now she wanted them to go patrol the corridors because two Hufflepuffs had gotten sick, and all James wanted to do was stay in the common room with her.

"But Lily, it's so nice and warm in here...we can just stay here all night," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes, refusing to be swayed. "Either you come with me, or when I get back I'm going straight to bed."

This got James off the sofa. "Come on, let's go," he said, taking Lily's hand and walking out of the portrait hole.

"James, I didn't mean we were going to run all over the halls!" Lily whispered as she and James walked briskly through the school.

"You said quick," James replied with a sweet smile.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Come on, James. Can we just slow down and talk like we used to?"

James stopped and looked down at Lily. "Sure. I'd love to," he told her.

"Good. Now why don't you want to come to my house at Christmas?" Lily asked.

James was uncomfortable. "Anything but this, Lily. Please."

"No! I mean, is it because my family's Muggles? I know it'll be something new for you, but-"

"No, Lil. I don't mind that you come from a Muggle family. I'm just...worried about meeting your parents."

"Meeting my parents? Why?"

"What if they don't like me?" James asked helplessly. "What if they think I'm not right for their daughter? What will I do, Lily?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "What, have you never met a girl's parents before?"

James was silent.

"Oh my God! You haven't! James!" Lily was shocked. "It'll be okay. I'm sure my mom will love you."

"What about your dad?" James asked.

Lily was quiet. "Um, I'm not so sure about my dad. He's a little...overprotective of me. Not so much Petunia- just me."

James got even more scared. Lily could practically feel him tensing up. She tried her best to calm him down. "James, I'm sure he'll love you. You're everything he wants for me- smart, successful, not to mention totally handsome... just don't be so nervous when you meet him. He can smell fear a mile away."

"That really doesn't help, Lily!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Really, you'll be fine. And it's not for over a week," Lily said, putting her arm around him. She rested her head on his chest as they walked.

"You're sure I'll do okay?" James asked again.

"Yeah. And even if they don't like you, I don't care. It won't make me love you any less," Lily told him, looking up at him.

James leaned down and kissed Lily softly, meaning it to only be a short sweet kiss. But Lily turned it into a deeper kiss, and soon James had pressed her up against the wall.

"I think we've finished patrols, what about you?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Back to the common room?"

"Why walk all the way back there?" James asked, jerking his head towards the broom closet that was only a few feet away.

Lily turned red. "James, no way-"

"Come on, Lil! You have to live a little," James told her as they walked towards it.

"Fine," Lily said, suddenly feeling daring. James pulled the door open and out fell...

Sirius and Rachel.

"SIRIUS!"

"JAMES!"

RACHEL!"

"LILY!"

Everyone was screaming each other's names at once. James suddenly burst into a fit of laughter while Rachel stood up, straightening her shirt. Lily's mouth was open in shock. Sirius had an amused look on his face.

"I thought I reserved it for tonight, Prongs," he said to James.

"Forgot to tell me," James said with a smile.

"Someone couldn't make it back to the common room, could they?" Sirius asked with a knowing grin.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"I'm leaving now," Lily announced, turning on her heel.

"Right behind you," Rachel said, following Lily and leaving the guys in the hall. The girls ran back to the common room and went through the portrait hole and burst into laughter.

"What was that?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Insane, that's what it was," Rachel told her. "I don't know whether to joke on you or be embarrassed!"

"How about neither?"

"You were heading into a broom closet with JAMES?" Rachel asked.

"So? You were in there with SIRIUS."

"Yeah, but I've been in a broom closet before. Kinda new for you."

"Shut up." Lily shook her head and began to walk off to her common room.

"You really love him, don't you, Lil?" Rachel called after her. Lily turned and looked at her. "I can see it in your eyes. You love him."

Lily had to nod. "Yeah. I really do."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel told her with a smile.

"Me either, Rach," Lily said as she gave Gryffindor her password. "Me either."

* * *

Yay! So, next chapter starts Christmas stuff. Anyone feel like Christmas on Valentine's Day? Because Valentine's Day sucks so bad...worst holiday ever for a girl who likes a guy that she can barely say three words to. But life has been pretty good since I last updated- we kept my baby cousin Kaylee on Thursday, and today my mom and I went to the music store down in VA Beach to get me some new piano music- I got the theme from the Corpse Bride (it's brilliant- Danny Elfman is the best composer after John Williams), the theme from Somewhere in Time (it's an old movie from the 70's- Christopher Reeve and Jane Seymour. It's a beautiful love story with even better music) and...drumroll, please!...Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire music book! The music rocks so much that I had to get the book. I can't wait to start playing it. Then we went to Olive Garden and had the hottest waiter ever, then we went to JCPenney and I got a new purse and some new PJs. And now, I'm home, updating this story to make you people (and myself) happy. So, once again, there's an unknown date of next update, but I promise that if I get some reviews, I'll do my best. We're supposed to get snow sometime this weekend, so maybe I'll get snowed in and get to write all day...Hope so! Thanks again, everyone- I love y'all so much! Please review! Until next time- Emma 


	17. Home for the Holidays

To my lovely reviewers from Chapter 16- banana-baby, Heather Gernenz, aragog, ridiculouslyriddikulus, WhiteCamellia, and ceringosnowflake- a huge thank you! You all rock, leaving me such awesome reviews.

I really was shocked at how fast I got this chapter done- I never expected it to come this fast. It was loads of fun to write though- it kind of explores each main character's home life, giving details on why they are the way they are. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17- Home for the Holidays 

"I don't want to leave you," Lily whispered to James. They were at Platform 9 and 3/4, two days before Christmas Eve. Lily was getting ready to accompany Jez, Remus, Rachel, and Peter through the barrier, but James and Sirius weren't joining them. They were Apparating back to James' house because both of James' parents were at work. No matter how much Lily begged, James refused to come through the barrier and meet her parents.

"It's bad enough that I have to meet them two days from now," he had told her. Lily had sighed, giving up and kissing him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to for a few days.

Rachel didn't want to leave Sirius, either. She knew how her parents would react when she told them she was dating him. Her parents knew what kind of people the Blacks were, and that they didn't want their daughter anywhere near one of their sons. So she'd avoid the subject for as long as possible- hopefully that would be until she left to go back to school.

Jez was dreading leaving Remus. She knew that another full moon would occur over break- Christmas night to be exact. Jez cringed at the thought of what would happen to him and how he would cope afterwards. While Remus assured her it was all going to be okay, she worried because she knew how much it hurt him, and she only wished she could somehow help him to shoulder the burden that he didn't deserve to carry.

James and Sirius, while upset about leaving their girls, were happy to be returning to the Potters' house for the holidays. They both knew Mrs. Potter would cook way too much food and there would be an enormous amount of people there, making the prank-pulling opportunities too numerous to count. But inside, James wondered how he would survive even a few days without Lily.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either," James told Lily, holding her close. "But I'll see you Christmas night."

"I know. I'll owl you with all the details," Lily said.

They stood holding each other for a long time as the platform buzzed with people running around and chatting. Eventually, the conductor told Lily, Jez, Remus, Rachel, and Peter that they could go through the barrier.

"I'll miss you," James said as he leaned down to kiss Lily goodbye.

"I'll miss you, too," Lily replied, kissing James back. She then pulled away, holding onto his hand for as long possible before she had to let go and walk out into King's Cross Station.

"Come on, let's find your parents," Rachel said to Jez after they all separated, bidding each other farewell. Rachel knew her parents would be near Lily's parents- they had gotten to be good friends over the past six years.

Lily spotted her mother in the crowd- Rose Evans had given Lily her flaming red hair and startling green eyes. She saw her talking to Rachel's mother, Catherine, who had short brown hair just like Rachel. Rachel's father was talking to Lily's dad- Rachel had gotten her blue eyes from her dad. Lily didn't look a lot like her dad- he was tall and strong, which Lily always loved about him. She was grateful to see that Petunia wasn't there.

"There's my girl!" Lily's father said, holding his arms open.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, jumping into her father's embrace. There were only two men whose arms Lily felt safe in- James' and her father's. She hugged her mother too, taking in the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies and rose petals that she had missed.

"Good to see you, Rachel," Mrs. Evans said to Rachel, who was in the process of greeting her parents and younger brother.

"Same here, Mrs. Evans," Rachel replied, giving her a quick hug.

The group spent a while talking before everyone finally said their goodbyes and parted ways. On the walk to the car, Lily asked her mother, "Where's Petunia today?"

"With Vernon. She's gone with him to visit his family for a few days. She'll be home Christmas Eve, sweetheart. I know she's anxious to see you, too," Lily's mother told her as her dad unlocked the car.

Lily snorted at this remark. "Yeah, I'm sure, Mum. She's always so excited to see me," Lily said sarcastically.

"Lily, don't be so mean to your sister," Mrs. Evans scolded.

"Mum, you know she hates me! She never fails to let me know."

"Oh, Lily. She just feels left out that you get to do such special things and she doesn't."

Lily rolled her eyes as she got into the backseat.

"Lily, give her time. I promise, she's gotten better." Mrs. Evans turned around and gave Lily's hand a squeeze as her father started up the car. "It's good to have you home, sweetheart."

"It's good to be back," Lily replied, giving her mother a warm smile.

"Now, tell me all about this boyfriend of yours- James," Mrs. Evans said brightly. Lily smiled as she began to talk at an unbelievably fast rate, finally happy to be on a subject she cared about.

------------

"Matthew!" Jez squealed as she ran towards her oldest brother. He and his wife, Natalie, were waiting for her. As Jez hugged Matt, she noticed that her parents weren't there.

"Good to see you, Jez," Matt told her. Jez then hugged Natalie, who could've been Jez's twin sister.

"Good to see you, too," Jez said to both of them. As Matt took her trunk and they began to walk, Jez asked "Where're Mum and Dad?"

"Dad had to work. It's been crazy this week, and he's trying to get everything done so he can have time off for the holidays," Matt explained. "And Mum...well, she's trying to manage the house, which is full of not only our siblings, but all of our living relatives, and then some."

Jez laughed- her parents always had way too many people over for Christmas, and she was sure this year would be no exception. So she had not only all of her brothers and sisters to look forward to, but dozens of little cousins, cousins way older than her, annoying aunts and uncles, and grandparents.

Even though Jez loved her huge family, she sometime felt left out. No one was even remotely close to her age. All of her older cousins were out of school, and some even had families of their own. Then all of her younger cousins hadn't even started school yet, leaving her alone in the middle.

"So, how's school been?" Natalie asked. "Seventh year being good to you?"

Jez smiled. "Really good, actually. NEWT classes aren't half as difficult as I expected them to be."

"Of course, but that's because you're super-witch and know everything," Matthew said, giving her a light shove on the shoulder.

"Am not! I just like what I'm learning," Jez said defensively. "There's lots of good stuff in Potions and Charms this year- we're actually getting into Healing."

"Speaking of, would you like to come to work with me tomorrow?" Natalie asked. She was a Healer at St. Mungo's, specializing in Spell Damage. "Things are kind of busy, and I'm sure I could use your help."

"I'd love to!" Jez said excitedly.

"Now, what's this your mum tells me about a boyfriend?" Natalie asked. Matt rolled his eyes, acting as if he wasn't hearing this.

Jez felt herself blush, but began to spill details to Natalie about Remus. Talking about him made her outlook on break a little bit brighter, because she knew she had something to go back to school for.

------------

Remus quietly accompanied his parents into their house. Remus always hated this awkward silence that plagued them. He couldn't blame his parents though. He never knew which they felt- remorse for being the reason he was the way he was, or disappointment at how he had messed up their lives.

Later that night, as they ate supper in silence, Remus' mother asked him how school had been.

"Good." One word answers were common around their house.

"Have there been any problems with your... situation?" his father asked.

The first thing that popped into Remus' head was the fiasco with Lily, Rachel, and Jez. They didn't know about all the Marauders running around at full moon- they just thought it was him alone in the Shrieking Shack.

"No." Another one word answer.

Remus would've told the truth, but he didn't even want to think about what would happen when he told his parents that he had almost killed his best friends and the girl he loved. Most of all, he knew that his parents wanted his 'situation' to be kept quiet- no one was supposed to know except him and the teachers at school. They had given him a hard time when he explained about James, Sirius, and Peter, but had given in in the end. They figured it was good for him to have three friends to lean on. But three other people? Three girls at that? No. They would never stand for that.

"That's good. Is it getting any better?" Mr. Lupin asked.

With a smile, Remus thought of Jez brewing him potions and charming his wounds.

"Yeah."

Another one word answer.

------------

"School been good?" Rachel's mother asked as they arrived at their house.

Rachel nodded. "Pretty good. I'm ahead in all of my classes."

Rachel and her parents never talked much. Her mother was usually too busy with her baby brother, and her had was always too busy with work. And even when they did talk, they never got along very well. It was nothing for her and her parents to break out into a screaming match over the smallest thing. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to spending all of break with them, never knowing what they would say that would set her off. Most of all, she didn't want them to find out about Sirius.

All of the wizarding community knew what kind of people the Blacks were. They were one of the oldest pureblood families, and felt they should stay that way. They disowned anyone who married out of the race, and let everyone know how they felt about people with Muggle blood. Rachel's parents had told her to stay away from all of the Black kids at school. Rachel wondered if that was part of the reason she had hated Sirius so much in the beginning.

Her parents also seemed to think that she was still dating Michael. They had never figured out that the reason she spent three whole weeks, locked up in her room, crying until she had no more tears, was because the guy she thought she loved had broken up with her. They had approved of Michael- his parents were wealthy people who worked in the Minister's office. Not to mention that Michael had been a total gentlemen the first time she introduced him to them. Rachel's mother adored him, and her father had said that he was going to amount to something one day.

Yeah, Rachel thought. A lying, cheating, womanizing scumbag.

Rachel went up to her room without a word and plopped down onto her bed. She was missing Sirius so much. She missed the way his dark blue eyes sparkled when he laughed. The look her got on his face when he came up with a brilliant idea. The smile he gave her when they were alone together. The way he always knew when to hug her and kiss her when she was feeling sad. Actually, just the way he kissed. She hated to admit it, but Sirius Black kissed like a god.

Rachel passed the time until supper by finishing some schoolwork teachers had assigned over the holidays. Finally, at seven o'clock, she went downstairs.

"Rachel, would you like to have Michael over sometime this week?" Mrs. Morgan asked as she passed Rachel a platter full of food.

Rachel nearly dropped the platter she was so shocked. "Um, no, I don't think so. He's busy," she lied.

"What a shame. I'll have to owl his mother to see if we can't get together New Years' Eve," her mother said.

"No, that's okay, Mum. We needed some time apart," Rachel told her, surprised at how true those words were.

"Okay then. If you insist."

Rachel breathed a silent sigh of relief, wondering how many more days she could keep this masquerade up.

-----------

"Mum! We're home!" James called through the house. He and Sirius had just Apparated into their living room, and James was anxious to see his parents.

James wasn't like most teenagers. He loved his parents to death. He and his father got along a lot better than most fathers and sons. They talked about everything from Quidditch to school to Mr. Potter's job to girls. His mother was his biggest fan- she always knew what to say and how to cheer him up, or when to just leave him alone. Not to mention she was the best cook he had ever met.

"Oh, it's so good to have you boys home!" They heard her voice before they saw her. James' face lit up at the sight of his petite mother rushing towards them. Her jet black hair was beginning to show signs of graying, but her dark brown eyes sparkled at James from behind their glasses.

James smiled as he picked his mother up and whirled her around, causing her to laugh the laugh that always told him he was home. He then put her down and pulled her into a hug, breathing in the scent of hot chocolate and lavender that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "It's good to be home, Mum," he told her, leaning down to put a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Potter gave Sirius a hug, and Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you, Mrs. Potter," he told her. "You look prettier than when we left."

"Oh, you boys keep me young," Mrs. Potter said, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Now come on into this kitchen and sit down and tell me how school has been! You never write home anymore!"

"I know, I'm sorry," James apologized as they sat down at the table. Before he could say anything else, his mother had placed a plate full of cookies in front of each of them, along with a cup of hot chocolate that was topped with marshmallows. Sirius immediately began filling his mouth like a hungry dog, while James just took a moment to take it all in.

"So? School? How is it?" his mother asked as she sat down next to them.

"Great. We're kicking butt at Quidditch, at the top of all our classes, and have even managed to find girls," Sirius said with a mouth full of food before James had a chance to speak.

"Well that's not surprising. Who are they this time?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Once again, Sirius beat James to it. "Rachel Morgan. She's in our year, Gryffindor. She's a Chaser on the Quidditch team, and she's totally beautiful, Mrs. Potter, only she has no idea. She's witty, funny, daring- everything I've ever wanted in a girl."

Mrs. Potter smiled. "That's good to know. Morgan...that name's familiar. James, didn't you used to go out with her?"

"No, they weren't really together," Sirius answered for him. "Just a one time thing. But I wouldn't be surprised if you knew her- medium height, with shoulder length brown hair and the brightest, bluest eyes I've ever seen."

Mrs. Potter laughed this time. "Yes, I think I've met her. That's good for you Sirius. Now, I'd like to hear from my son about his lady. Who is she?"

James made sure he had a chance to talk first, then cleared his throat nervously. "Um, it's Lily Evans, actually."

"Lily? That girl you've liked since first year?"

James nodded.

His mother gasped. "Oh my goodness! Good for you James! What's she like?"

James sighed. "Perfect," he said. "Honestly, Mum, she's the greatest girl I've ever met. She's smart, nice, funny, and she has this quick temper that must come from being red-headed. And Mum, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She couldn't be more perfect."

A smile graced Mrs. Potter's face. "I'm really happy for you, James. She sounds like a lovely girl."

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about her," James said. "Do you think I could go over to her house on Christmas night?"

"Christmas night? James, we always spend that time together- just us as a family."

"I know, but she wants me to come for supper and meet her parents," James said.

"They're Muggles, aren't they?" Mrs. Potter asked.

James nodded. "Mum, please. She really wants me to come, and-"

"I guess you can," Mrs. Potter interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of her son's begging. "But I'd like to meet this girl, and I'm sure your father would, too."

"I know. That's why I was wondering if maybe she could come for the New Year's Eve party and maybe...I don't know- stay the night?"

James was apprehensive about adding that last part, and with great reason. His mother's eyebrows immediately shot up. "Stay here? Overnight? In the same house as you? James, I don't know. "

"Please, Mum? We're responsible seventeen year olds, and nothing's going to happen. I promise," James pleaded.

Mrs. Potter looked at her son, seeing that he had changed from her little boy to a young man right before her eyes. He was serious about this, and wasn't going to let up- she could see that already. Deciding to avoid the heartache, she gave in.

"All right. But no shenanigans- not under my roof," she told him, but James had wrapped her up in a hug before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Thank you so much, Mum!" James said ecstatically.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she replied. "But like I said-"

"Don't worry," James assured her. "Nothing will happen."

"Better not."

"So, Mrs. Potter," Sirius asked, finishing off his last cookie and moving over to sit beside James' mum. He put his arm around her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Could Rachel come, too?"

Mrs. Potter smiled. "Of course," she replied.

"Thanks," Sirius said, smiling and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well, there are more cookies on the counter if you want them, I've got some errands to run," Mrs. Potter said, standing. "I'll see you later tonight." With a POP she was gone.

"How'd you do that?" James asked, amazed at how he had had to beg and plead with his mother, but after one request, Sirius had gotten a yes.

"It's all in the method," Sirius said suavely.

Then it occurred to James. "Dude, you were hitting on my mum."

"No I wasn't," Sirius said. "I was just being very persuasive."

James hit him in the arm, but couldn't help laughing. It was going to be a great holiday.

* * *

So, what did you think? Like I said, loads of fun to write- especially the ending. I'm starting to think that Christmas will stretch through many chapters- I really like Christmas, and there's lots of fun stuff to write about. So, I hope you're in the mood for a Christmas Valentine's Day! Lol! Anyways, today's been a good day- it snowed, but not enough, and church went well, and then my dad let me drive around the church parking lot, then we came home and watched Daytona 500 qualifying! yay! Plus, there was a big section on NASCAR in the paper today that brightened my day a million times. Then I got on the computer and started writing and talking to my friend Rachel who made me this awesome CD that I can't wait to hear. Now, I'm posting this to make y'all happy! I really hope I can get chapter 18 done soon- it's going to be so much fun to write. But if I don't, I apologize. 

One other note- I find it odd that I have all these hits to my story and lots of people who have it on their favorites and alerts, but not enough reviews to match. I'm not trying to be that stuck up little writer who refuses to update until people review, but it really would be nice to know what EVERYONE thinks. I appreciate you reading, but reviewing's nice too! But if you don't, it's OK- I'll live and keep writing, because I have some other reviewers who light up my days with their super sweet reviews! A big thank you to y'all- keep reviewing! The encouragement is great. It helps me write faster. Thanks a million to you all. I apologize for not update as fast as I used to. So, until I find time to do this again- Emma


	18. Home for the Holidays, Part II

To my awesome chapter 17 reviewers- The Marauders and Lily, aragog, ridiculouslyriddikulus, teainamug, WhiteCamellia, mrspadfoot4eva, ceringosnowflake, Lives for Fantasy, and aznphreak1218!

This came unbelievably quickly- hope you enjoy this bit of pre-Valentine's happiness.

* * *

Chapter 18- Home for the Holidays, Part 2 

Lily twirled her hair around her finger absent-mindedly as she flipped through a book that her grandparents had sent her for Christmas on the day before Christmas Eve. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her thoughts kept roaming to James. She really missed him and was waiting for him to reply to the letter she had sent him a few hours ago, giving all the details of Christmas supper. He was supposed to write back with details of when she could come see him.

Rachel had already come to visit that day, rambling to Lily about how her parents still thought she was with Michael. "And I just know they're going to los it when I tell them that I'm dating Sirius. With my luck, they'll disown me!" She had yelled. Lily, being the good friend that she was, had sat there listening and waiting patiently, until Rachel was finished.

"Rach? Just let it take it's course," She had told her. "It'll come out when it's time for it to come out. OK?"

Rachel sighed. "Fine. So, you and James all set from Christmas night?"

Lily nodded. "I showed him pictures of the house before break so he'd know where to Apparate to."

"I'm guessing he did the same for you?" Rachel asked. Lily nodded. "I bet he invites you to their New Year's Eve party. The Potters always have this huge New Year's thing- like, half the Ministry comes, and all of James' silly little friends are there-"

"You've been?" Lily asked.

Rachel nodded. "My parents have dragged me the past two years. The Potters' house is huge, Lil. Three floors, goodness knows how many rooms. James even has his own mini-Quidditch pitch in the backyard."

Lily was shocked. "I've just seen pictures of him and Sirius in his room and his family in front of the house. I never knew-"

"That they were incredibly rich?" Rachel finished for her. "Yeah. But his parents are total sweeties. I love his mom to death- she'll probably adore you. His dad's cool too. He has the best stories to tell, from being an Auror, you know."

Lily had listened attentively. James had never given huge details about his home life, but Lily was a little nervous about meeting his family. She knew they were purebloods, and was unsure how they'd react to their son dating a Muggleborn.

"Uggh, have to go," Rachel said, glancing at her watch. "Mum wants me to watch Charlie while she does some last minute shopping."

"OK. Have you heard from Jez yet?" Lily was worried about her other best friend.

"No. But chances are her place is a madhouse and she doesn't have time to owl. I'm sure she's fine," Rachel said. 'See you later". With a 'pop' she was gone.

Lily sighed, enjoying the quietness of the house. Tomorrow, Petunia would be back and all hell would break loose again.

Then she heard her owl, Artemis, tapping at her window. She jumped up to open the window and let her brown and gold owl in. She untied the little scroll from her leg and tore the note open.

Lily,

Mum said I can come tomorrow night. She wasn't too thrilled about me not being here for Christmas supper, but Sirius said he'd be here, making everything better. Anyway, I'll be there tomorrow night a little before seven o'clock.

Also, Mum said you can come for our big New Year's Eve party. It's mainly a business thing- lots of people from Dad's work, but also a few friends and family members. But Mum said you could all come (meaning you, Jez, Rachel, and Remus- Peter's off with his family) and that you could stay the night if you wanted. Then maybe we could meet your parents for breakfast on New Year's Day, then catch the train. I don't know, it's just more stuff my mum's coming up with. I hope you can come. I miss you. Love, James.

Lily smiled, knowing her mother would say yes. She scribbled a reply and gave it back to Artemis.

"I'm sorry, girl," Lily said, stroking the bird's feathers. "Last trip today. Promise." Hearing this, Artemis quickly took flight. Lily watched as she flew away, fading into the lowering sun.

--------

"Jez? Sweetheart, can you get the kids out of here? Take them outside or something?"

Jez groaned and put down her quill as she heard her mother calling again. It was (as she liked to call it) Christmas Eve Eve evening, and the house was full of kids less than half her age. They were in and out of the kitchen, driving everyone crazy. Being the odd one out, she was assigned to babysitting detail. She had just gotten back from the hospital with Natalie and was happily replying to a letter Remus had sent her earlier in the day.

"Have to go," she scribbled at the bottom of the parchment. "Midget patrol calls. Miss you- Jez."

She rolled it up and tied it to Remus' owl and sent it on it's way. She sighed, wishing she was going instead of the owl. Reluctantly, Jez went downstairs.

"Alright, you lot!" Jez called to all of her short cousins. "Outside!" Jez counted fifteen little heads as they walked by her while she held the door open.

Outside in the cold, bundled up in her coat, she ordered them to sit down. "Time for a magic show!" she announced. Fifteen anxious faces looked up at her as she stood in the middle of their circle. Being seventeen had it's advantages.

She levitated a few objects, including someone's miniature sneakoscope, a mini-Quaffle, and her little sister's pink hat. This earned some oohs and aahhs, but not as many was when she conjured a flock of hummingbirds, which she transfigured into falling flowers that eventually burst into multi-colored fireworks.

Jez was actually having fun as she began to change the color of the kids' hair, ranging across all colors of the rainbow. Then her mother called again.

"JEZ! Come get Jacob! He's crying again!"

This earned a groan from not only Jez, but her audience as well. "Sorry guys. But if you behave, I'll be back," she promised.

Everyone agreed, and Jez rushed inside. Her baby brother was in his high chair, screaming at the top of his lungs in the kitchen. He was surrounded by a dozen women who were bustling around, cooking and tasting. Jez scooped up her brother and began to rock his softly and bounce him up and down lightly. These two little things always made him feel better after a while It didn't work right away, so she figured she'd walk around and talk to her mother.

"Mum, I was wondering if I could go to a friend's house on New Year's Eve," she asked as Jacob attempted to break the sound barrier.

"What? When?" Her mother was stirring numerous pots and pans.

"New Year's Eve," Jez repeated.

"Sweetheart, we need you here! You have to help out!"

"But Mum!"

"Jez, shut him up!"

"_Silencio_," Jez said, pointing her wand at her baby brother, whose crying immediately ceased.

"Mum, it's just for one night!"

"I don't care- we need you here. Who else would keep an eye on the kids?'

"Mum-"

"No more, Jezreel. Put your brother down for the night, please."

Jez spared her mother one last glare before stalking off up the stairs, grumbling under her breath.

"That's me, your number one babysitter," she mumbled as she put Jacob in his crib, humming to him softly to help him get to sleep. She sighed as she watched him drift off, wondering how much more pressure she could take.

-------

"Clip that bent one, right there," James' father told him. They were in the broom shed, servicing James' broomstick. Sirius, however, was keeping Mrs. Potter company in the kitchen. "That's it!" Mr. Potter said, patting James on the back.

"Thanks, Dad," James said as he looked his newly polished Nimbus over.

"So, what's this your mother tells me about a girl? Lily, is that her name?" Mr. Potter sat down as James got a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah. Lily Evans," James told him.

"Isn't she the one you've been chasing since first year?"

James laughed. "Yeah. That's the one."

"So tell me about her."

James sighed. "Dad, she's perfect. She's super-smart, and she's serious, but there's this totally awesome fun side that comes out every now and then. She's not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong, yet she's totally shy about somethings. And...gosh, she has no idea how beautiful she is. I could stare at her for hours. We can talk about anything and I just..."

"Love her?"

James looked up at his father, who wore a knowing smile. "Yeah. I love her."

Mr. Potter stood up. "I'm happy for you, son. I can't wait to meet her."

They talked about Lily some more as they walked back to the house. In the kitchen, Sirius and Mrs. Potter were wearing matching flowery aprons and dishing up supper. Sirius grinned at James. "Look! I made a pie!"

James looked at the counter, where two pies sat. One was perfect, with golden brown crust and no flaws. The other was crooked, with holes, burnt spots, and bubbled over filling. James knew which one Sirius had made. "Hope you're eating it," James told him.

"It's the effort that counts," Mrs. Potter defended Sirius, who smiled at her. "Sirius did a lovely job."

"Thanks you, Mrs. Potter," SIrius said.

James rolled his eyes as they sat down at the table. "Oh, James, I forgot," Mrs. Potter said as she passed James a bowl of potatoes. "You had an owl while you were out."

"From who?" James asked.

"Lily Flower," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

James had never leapt up so fast as he ran and snatched the letter off the counter.

"I'll be there. I'll stay the night too. Still trying to talk my parents into the breakfast thing, however. I miss you too- Lily."

James smiled as he read it to himself. "Good news?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah. She's coming New Year's Eve," James said as he stuffed the letter in his pocket.

That's good," Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "What about breakfast?"

"She has to convince her parents first."

"But she's staying the night?"

James nodded.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said. "I'll sit between their doors with my wand drawn."

"Really?" James asked. "Because Rachel's coming, too."

"On second thought, why bother?"

----------

Lily winced as she heard the car pull up in the driveway, announcing the return of her sister. Lily heard her parents rush to the door to welcome her and help with her things, but she remained planted to her desk chair, writing a letter to James.

"So good to see you, Petunia!" her mother said. "Vernon not coming in?"

"No, he has to get to work," Lily heard her sister reply. There was a pause. "_She_'s here, isn't she?"

"Now, Petunia. Be nice-"

"I don't care! Why couldn't she just stay there with all the other freaks!"

"Petunia Antoinette Evans, you will NOT call your sister those names while you are living under this roof, or EVER in fact!" Lily heard her father thunder. "Now, she is just as much a part of this family as you are, so you will respect her and show her the kid of love you're supposed to while she is here!"

Lily felt tears spring to her eyes as her father said this. Not wanting to hear anymore, she got up and shut her door, leaning up against it and letting the tears roll.

Later that afternoon as Lily was finishing her book, there was a knock on the door. As it opened, she expected to see her mother or father. To her surprise, it was Petunia.

Petunia wasn't a pretty girl, but she wasn't ugly either. Her mouth and nose gave her the appearance of a horse, but she had gotten her curly brown hair from their father's side of the family and had inherited their mother's green eyes, although they lacked the sparkle that Lily's possessed.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home yet," Lily lied, sitting up on her bed.

"Yes," Petunia said stiffly. She looked around the room awkwardly, but relaxed after she saw no signs of anything dealing with magic.

"Was it nice at Vernon's grandparents'?" Lily asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Yes, very," Petunia replied.

"Is he a good guy?" Lily asked, hoping to start some actual sister talk.

"He is. He's nice and caring and makes me laugh," Petunia told her with a light smile. For a moment, it seemed like they might actually be getting along. "So, Mum said you had a boy coming over tomorrow night."

Lily nodded.

"Who is he?"

"His names' James."

"Oh. Is he nice?"

"Very."

"I guess he goes to school with you?"

"Yeah."

"So he's...like you?"

"Yeah."

They were there again- back at the awkward place where both were scared to say anything for fear of starting a fight. Luckily, Mrs. Evans came in.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two talking!" she said, smiling warmly. "Supper will be a bit late tonight. Just thought I'd tell you. I'll leave you to catch up now." She smiled at them again and left them alone.

The uncomfortable silence swept them again, and Lily shifted around nervously. Finally, Petunia spoke. "Well, I have to go finish some Christmas wrapping, so I'll see you later, Lily," Petunia said.

"Later, 'Tunia," Lily said, trying out the nickname she called her older sister when they were little girls.

As Petunia shut the door, Lily could've sworn she'd seen her sister smile.

* * *

This might have had numerous grammatical/spelling errors because I rushed and wanted to get it up quickly (that makes me an awful writer, I know) but I hope you liked it. Today was an awesome day- I laughed my butt off in basic drawing, we didn't have to dress out in gym, I got a 100 on my alg. 2 quiz (the guy who thinks he's smarter than me got a 98- haha!) and a 106 on my Bio test! Then Rachel burned me two awesome CDs that are currently rocking my CD drive- a mixed one with some awesome stuff and the One Tree Hill Friends with Benefit CD. They're so awesome! Anyways, tomorrow's Valentine's Day, also known as crap day to those of us who not only don't have boyfriends, but can't say three words to the guy we like without dying. It does help that I have super hott Harry Potter Valentine's to give my friends, but not enough to make the day actually good.I'll get off my soapbox, but before I do, it would mean so much to me and brighten my dismal crap day if I got over 100 reviews for this chappie! I'm so close, and it would mean so much. It would also bring chapter 19 quicker and longer... so please, review! I'll try to write like crazy tomorrow, just for y'all. Thanks so much! -Emma 


	19. The Fight Before Christmas

To my super amazing and unbelievably great chapter 18 reviewers who helped me reach that magic 100 reviews (all nine of them being ceringosnowflake, dracosbabygrl, BornTooSlow, banana-baby, Teainamug, The Marauders and Lily, ridiculouslyriddikulus, aragog, andaznphreak1218)- Thanks so much!

Actually, a huge thanks goes out to everyone who's reviewed- I love you all and thank you so much! Just for y'all, I made this chapter super long! The title's a little deceiving-don't let your first instinct fool you (nothing happening bad to LJ, trust me). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- The Fight Before Christmas 

"Jez! Come get your brother!" her mother yelled up the stairs for what seemed to be the millionth time. It was Christmas Eve, and their house was even crazier than it had been. She groaned as she stood up and ran down the stairs. After navigating her way through the crowd, she found her mother in the kitchen, going crazy.

"Finally! Take Jacob- he's driving me crazy!"

Jacob was sitting in his high chair, squirming uncomfortably. "C'mere Jake," Jez said, taking her brother out of his seat. Jacob immediately stopped fussing and smiled at Jez.

"Jez, can you keep an eye on these pots for me?" her Aunt Mary asked. "I just need to slip upstairs for one minute. Don't let them boil over."

Positioning Jacob on her hip, Jez picked up a spoon and began to stir.

"Jez, dear, can you please go find your father for me?" Her mum was asking her to do something- again.

"But, Mum, I'm helping Aunt Mary-"

"Jezreel!"

"Fine- YOU stir," Jez said, dropping the spoon into her mother's hand. "DAD!" she called throughout the house. She couldn't even hear her own voice above the noise.

"Jez, stop that screaming," her dad said as he came up beside her. "Your grandma needs your help setting the table in the dining room."

"OK, but Mum's looking for you," Jez said quickly as she tried to squeeze her way through to the dining room, but was stopped by her Aunt Mary.

"Jez, I told you not to let that stuff on the stove boil over!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but my mum-"

Just then, Jacob starting screaming at the top of his lungs. "Uggh- I'll be back," she said, sneaking off up the stairs. This stress was driving her crazy.

Her breaking point was near.

--------

"What should I wear tomorrow night?" James asked Sirius as he flipped through his closet.

"Clothes." James hit Sirius in the arm. "What! James, you are far too worried."

"If you were in my position, about to get crushed by your girlfriend's father, you'd be as worried as I am," James sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Boys?" Mrs. Potter's head appeared in the doorway. "Supper's on your own tonight. Your father got called in to work a few minutes ago."

"Why? What happened?" James asked. His father had NEVER worked during the holidays.

"Some big disturbance. He said he'd be home late," Mrs. Potter said sadly.

"Ok. Thanks, Mum," James said. Mrs. Potter walked out, closing the door behind her.

"That sucks," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James echoed. Christmas Eve wasn't going so wonderfully.

------

"Why Lily! Don't you look pretty!" Mrs. Evans said as Lily came into the dining room for Christmas Eve supper. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a dark green v-neck sweater.

"Thanks Mum," Lily said, looking around the room. The table was covered in food, and Petunia and her father were already seated. Lily sat across from Petunia. Her father said the blessing, and they began to eat.

"So girls- excited about tomorrow?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Very," Lily told her mother happily.

"What about you, Petunia? What do you think about tomorrow?"

"Should be okay," Petunia mumbled. "As long as Lily and her freak boyfriend don't screw anything up while Vernon's here."

Lily felt her temper flare up as Petunia said this, but remained semi-calm.

"Now Petunia- what did I tell you about that?" Mr. Evans said sternly.

Petunia said nothing else for a while as she picked at her food with her fork. "Well, it's the truth," she finally said. "She and her little boyfriend will be all freak-ish and scare Vernon away. Goodness knows how he'll react when I have to tell him my sister has a problem-"

"You're just jealous," Lily interrupted. "Jealous that I'm different. That I'm special. That I get all the attention and glory and super amazing boyfriend."

"Lily," her mother warned.

"No, it's okay, Mum, let her talk," Petunia said. "At least I didn't have to put some wacky spell on my guy- Eekk!"

Petunia shrieked as the wood of Lily's wand came alarmingly close to her face. Lily had never used magic in the house are around her family. Lily was angrier than she had ever been at her sister. She glared at her, keeping her wand drawn.

"Lily, sweetie, stop," her mother pleaded.

"Don't you ever say anything about James EVER again," Lily said, ignoring her mother.

"Why? It's not like you're actually going to do a magic trick and use that thing!" Petunia snapped, eyeing Lily's wand.

Lily's wand came even closer to Petunia's throat. She was so close to hexing her sister.

"Lily, stop," her father urged.

"No! I'm tired of all this!" Lily yelled. "She talks about things she know nothing about! I'm tired of being called a freak!"

"So? If you were actually a witch, you'd use that thing and do something to me," Petunia said.

Lily glared at her even more before putting her wand down. "No," she whispered. "Because you're not even worth it." Lily then turned on her heel and walked off, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lily, please, she doesn't mean it!" her mother called after her. But Lily didn't listen as she ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and concentrated as hard as she could on the safest place she could think of. She then felt her way into nothingness and disappeared with a CRACK.

----------

"Working on Christmas Eve- something huge must've happened," Sirius said. He and James were playing a game of wizard's chess in James' room later that night.

"I know. It kind of worries me," James said as he captured another one of Sirius' pieces.

"That's the third time you've done that without me noticing!" Sirius complained. Just then, there was a loud crack- someone was standing in the middle of James' room.

"Lily?" James said, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

Lily didn't say anything- she just walked straight towards James and put her arms around him as she began to cry. James looked at Sirius, who seemed just as shocked as he was. James put his arms around Lily, too. "Lil, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. Lily just shook her head and continued to cry.

"Want me to go get your mum?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.

"That...stupid...stuck-up...insensitive...pigheaded..." Lily said in-between sniffles.

"Lil, who are you talking about?" James asked, surprised to be hearing the words that she used to reserve especially for him.

"My sister!" Lily cried. "She was sitting there, talking about how we can't ruin her big night with her boyfriend and she's always telling me what a freak I am!"

"Shhh- it's okay," James said soothingly, holding Lily close.

"Then she started talking about you, and I just snapped!" Lily continued.

"Lil, it's okay," James whispered.

"I know, I know, I just... had to get away from there and this was the first place I thought of."

"I'm glad you came here," James said, pulling away and brushing a few tears off Lily's face softly. "I've missed you."

Lily sniffled again as she smiled. "I've missed you, too."

"James? What happening? I thought I heard-" James' mother came in, shocked to find an extra occupant in her son's room. "What's going on here? Who's this?"

James couldn't even begin to explain, but Lily jumped into good girl mode, even though she was more nervous than James had ever seen her. "You must be Mrs. Potter!" she said. "I'm so, so, SO sorry to just pop in like this, but- I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You're Lily Evans?" Mrs. Potter asked with a smiled. Lily nodded. "James! You didn't tell me she was this pretty!"

"I thought I did," James said helplessly.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to just drop in like this, but I just got in this huge fight with my sister, and-"

"It's OK, sweetheart. Why don't you come downstairs and we'll talk about it over a cup of tea?" Mrs. Potter offered.

"That would be great," Lily said gratefully, walking to James' mother, who put her arm around Lily's shoulders. This upset James.

"But Mum, we were-"

"She'll be back in a while, James. Don't worry," his mother said as she shut the door behind them.

James looked at the closed door with a shocked expression. "What just happened?" he asked out loud.

"I think your mum just stole your girlfriend," Sirius said with a slight laugh to his voice.

James shook his head, finding it hard to believe what had just happened.

-------

Remus and his parents were spending yet another quiet Christmas Eve at home. They had already eaten supper, and were now sitting quietly in the living room. Mrs. Lupin was looking at her son strangely.

"Remus, darling, some of your scars have faded," she finally said. "How?"

Without thinking, Remus replied, "My friend Jez came up with this new ointment that helps, especially right after the full moon-"

"Jez? Who is this? You've told someone else?" his father asked, alarmed.

Remus froze. He had given it away without meaning to. "Yeah," he said. There was no sense in hiding it now. "Something happened last full moon, and my friends Jez, Rachel, and Lily found out."

"Something happened?" asked his mother.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but-"

"Remus, you shouldn't have let that happen!" Mrs. Lupin said. "Do you know what kind of trouble you could get into?"

"Mum, they're trustworthy people, they're not going to tell-"

"Remus, that was so irresponsible of you!" said his father. "Do you know how hard we worked to get you into school? Do you know what you've done in risking that?"

That was it for Remus. "Do YOU know how hard it is to deal with this every month? Do you know how painful it is to go through it without anyone to lean on? I've finally found someone who understands, but still loves me, despite everything.

"But Remus-"

"No! You don't understand- for once I've found someone who helps me get through it, who gives me something to keep living for! If you can't see it, then I can't help you."

He then ran upstairs, thinking of somewhere he could go to feel better. Of the two places that came to mind, only one seemed logical...

---------

"Jezreel, I have had it up to here with you tonight! You come here and get these kids out of the way before they break something!" Jez's mother screamed up the stairs.

Jez quickly left her parents room, shutting the door so her mother's yelling wouldn't wake her baby brother. She ran down the stairs. It was time to get some things straight.

"All right, number one, I have spent the past two days as your nanny, watching the kids and cooking and cleaning and playing babysitter, all without thought to my personal life, such as the stack of homework I have waiting, the letters I could be writing to my boyfriend, or the time I could be spending with my friends."

Her mother's eyebrows raised. "Boyfriend? When did that happen-"

"Second of all, you have taken ONE second to ask me how my time at school has been. There's so much I want to tell you, all about Lily and James and Rachel and Sirius and most especially Remus. But you haven't asked, you haven't even told me how you've been doing. And I want to know, Mum, I really do. But you've been too busy being Miss Perfect Hostess!

"Thirdly, I'm going to James' house New Year's Eve, whether you let me or not! Because I'm seventeen, I'm of age, I should be allowed to do things that I want to do, not be forced to play babysitter! I want to have a life, too!" With this last bit, Jez turned on her heel and ran back upstairs.

"Jez, honey, I'm sorry!" her mother called after her, but Jez ignored them as she ran into her room and thought of the one guy's arms where everything would be better...

-----------

"Rachel, darling, I wrote to Michael's mother yesterday, and she sent me the most peculiar reply," Rachel's mother said as they sat at the kitchen table Christmas Eve. Rachel looked up, scared, as her mother said this.

"She told me that you and Michael were no longer an item. She said that you two broke up over the summer holidays and that he was dating someone else."

Rachel shifted in her seat nervously. She knew confession time was coming- her mother was worse than the most evil interrogator.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had ended things with Michael? Why DID you end things with Michael?"

"Because I knew how you'd react. I ended things because I had to."

"But Rachel, he was such a lovely young man!"

"Then why did he go screw another girl, Mum?" Rachel asked, getting annoyed.

Mrs. Morgan looked back at Rachel with a surprised expression. "What?"

"That's right, Mum. Your precious Michael slept with another girl after he slept with me," Rachel said. "And you know what? I've got a new boyfriend. And guy who loves me for who I am and doesn't pressure me into doing more than I want to. A guy who makes me laugh on the gloomiest of days. A guy who absolutely drives me crazy, and I love him for it! He's the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"Well who is he?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Sirius Black."

There was an eerie silence as Mrs. Morgan's expression changed from one of horror to one of wrath. "Rachel, you are never to see that boy again," she said in a low, dangerous voice.

Rachel didn't recoil. "Why? Why can't I date whom I want to? I'm seventeen- it's my decision."

"Rachel Elizabeth Morgan, you heard me! He is a dangerous young man whom I do NOT want you to be associated with-"

"Mum, you don't the the FIRST thing about Sirius! You don't know that he's totally different than his parents, or that he's in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, or that he's a total fun-loving guy who wants to be an Auror. He's not like them, Mum."

"Rachel, I told you-"

"And you know what? I don't care!" Rachel said, standing up. She began to walk away, but Mrs. Morgan yelled after her.

"Rachel, do not leave this house! You are never to see Sirius Black again! Do you understand me?"

Rachel laughed. "Sorry to say that I don't," she said, running into her room, thinking of the one place that would make her mother the angriest...

---------

"She just stole her away, not even asking if I wanted to talk to her first!" James exclaimed as he paced around his room. "They're probably down there right now, looking at my naked baby pictures or something. How long has it been?"

"A whole seven minutes," Sirius told him. "Prongs, just calm down. I'd be thrilled if my girlfriend got along with my mum."

"Yeah, but..." James grumbled. He was becoming more and more upset with his mother by the second. Just then, right in front of him, Remus Lupin appeared with a crack.

"Moony?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Yes. Happy Christmas to you, too," Remus said, sitting down by Sirius.

"What happened?"

"My parents were telling me off for telling Jez, Rach, and Lily about my furry little problem," Remus said.

"That's funny, you know, that you came here," Sirius said, amused.

"Why?"

"Lily Flower got in a fight with her sister and is downstairs, making friends with Mrs. Potter right now."

Remus let out a chuckle. "Nice one, Prongs."

Then, with another CRACK, Jez Rogers was standing in James' bedroom.

"What is this, King's Cross Station?" James asked.

"How'd I end up here?" Jez asked, confused. "I was aiming for- YOUR house," she said, looking surprisedly at Remus.

"It took you two tries to pass your Apparition test, Jez," Sirius reminded her.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked her as he walked over to her, looking worried.

"Stupid stuff... I told my mum off and lost it completely," Jez whispered.

"What a coincidence! Moony and Lily Flower got in disagreements with family members as well," Sirius said brightly.

"Lily's here?"

Sirius nodded. "Now all we need is-"

With one last CRACK, Rachel materialized in James' room, talking up a storm. "I can't believe her! Telling me who I can and can't date, acting like she knows you. You know what, knowing that I piss her off when I do this makes me so much happier!" Rachel said, going over to Sirius, putting a hand on either side of his face and kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away, Sirius said "I am definitely all for making your mum mad."

Rachel smiled. "Me too." She looked around the room. "I'm guessing Lily's here too?"

"No party would be complete without all of us."

"How did we all end up here?"

"Rows with family members. The usual. Now Prongs is about to lose it because his mum and Lily Flower are downstairs, making nice over tea."

Rachel shook her head. "This is insane!"

"James? Who are all these people?" Mrs. Potter asked as she and Lily walked in.

"Rach! Jez!" Lily said excitedly, running over and hugging her two best friends, making James feel even more upset.

"Friends that have showed up after family fights, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said. "Don't worry- we won't make too much noise."

"Well, I just came to tell James his father was home," Mrs. Potter said. "You might want to go see him, James."

"Come on, we can all go," James said to his friends. "Is he okay, Mum?" he asked his mother as they all filed out of the room.

"Yes, just very tired," Mrs. Potter said. Everyone filed down the stairs, making their own conversations as they went. The group came into the living room where Mr. Potter was sitting on the sofa, looking exhausted.

"Is everything okay?" James asked, sitting down next to his father.

"Yes. There was just an attack on a Muggleborn's home. We were too late- the entire family..." Mr. Potter said.

A grave silence swept them.

"Was it him? Voldemort?" James asked anxiously.

Mr. Potter nodded. "We think so. He had more followers with him this time, and some very inexperienced Unforgivable users, it appeared."

"Young people, you think?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Miss Evans. Some of the people who cast those spells couldn't have been older than you lot," Mr. Potter replied.

"Can't he be stopped?" Rachel asked.

"I know, why isn't the Ministry chasing him?" Remus asked.

"Kids, John is probably tired, why don't we let him get some rest?" Mrs. Potter offered, but Mr. Potter waved her away.

"It's okay, Emily. Their interest makes me happy," he said. "The truth is, almost the entire Auror office is after him. But since everything's been so quiet for so long, there aren't many Aurors left to chase him. We're doing the best we can, but he keeps gaining more and more strength before we can do anything about it. So it's good we have you coming up to help us."

They spent another ten to fifteen minutes talking about his work before he finally announced he was too tired and was heading off to bed. "Happy Christmas, everyone," he said, bidding them good night.

Mrs. Potter looked around at the six teenagers that inhabited her living room. "Mum, can't they stay for a while?" James asked.

"James, darling, they can stay as long as they need to," Mrs. Potter said warmly. "As long as they're home to their families by lunchtime tomorrow."

This earned Mrs. Potter six very happy smiles. "Thanks, Mrs. Potter," they all said happily.

"No problem. Good night, kids," she said, leaving them alone in the living room.

"Sweet! We have your whole house to ourselves!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as Mrs. Potter was out of earshot.

"Yeah, but you're coming with me," Rachel said, grabbing Sirius by the collar and pulling him up and out of his chair.

"Fine. See you all later," Sirius said, waving over his shoulder as Rachel dragged him through the house.

"If you two want to go off, too, have at it," James said to Jez and Remus, who smiled and walked off hand in hand.

"Finally," he said, walking over to Lily. "Come here," he said, offering his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up and they walked to the kitchen.

"James? What are we doing?" Lily asked. She watched in amazement as James prepared two perfect mugs of marshmallow-y hot chocolate.

"Thought it might make you feel a bit more at home," James whispered as he slid a mug across the table to Lily.

"Thanks. And you want me to feel at home here?" she asked suggestively.

James smiled. "It would be nice if you did."

"Well," she said, reaching across the table for James' hand. "I already do."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

It took every ounce of self-restraint James possessed not to jump across the table and start kissing Lily senseless. But he controlled his feelings and just held her hand across the table. Because he didn't tell Lily, but...

It felt more like home with her there, too.

---------

As soon as Rachel had taken Sirius into one of the Potters' guest rooms, Sirius had whirled Rachel around and pressed her up against the wall. He had been without her for two days- it was time to make up for lost time.

They began to kiss, and Sirius was just getting started when Rachel pulled away. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the window.

Sirius gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"You don't think I brought you up here just to make out, do you?" Sirius' face fell. "Well, I did, but also because I love this view. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Sirius followed Rachel's gaze out the window, where he could see the almost-full moonlight reflecting off the lake behind the Potters' house, and every star was visible in the clear night sky. He enjoyed the picture for a few minutes, but then turned his gaze to Rachel. The pale moonlight was illuminating her face, causing her blue eyes to sparkle. She seemed to notice he was watching her after a minute and began to blush.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked as he began to kiss her cheek, her jawline, her neck.

"Because..." she mumbled, soon losing her thoughts to Sirius' lips. "Gosh, how do you do this to me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders innocently. They looked into each others' eyes for a few moments before Sirius spoke again. "I'm really glad you're here," he said, brushing a stray caramel strand out of her face.

"And why's that?"

"I missed you. I missed talking to you, I missed you laughing at my stupid jokes and telling me how dumb I am-"

Rachel began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

Rachel smiled. "I missed all of those things, too," she said as she kissed him again, not intending to pull away for a long time.

----------

"So you finally told your mother how you felt?" Remus asked Jez. They were sitting outside on the Potters' patio, enjoying the cool night air.

"Yep. It wasn't so hard."

"Why?"

"A certain grey-eyed guy told me he believed in me," Jez said sweetly.

Remus had to hold himself back from kissing her. He wasn't sure if Jez wanted to be kissed by...well, someone like him.

"Why haven't we kissed yet?" Jez asked suddenly, as if she had read his thoughts.

Remus looked up, surprised. "Um, I don't know-"

"Because I'm not afraid of you, you know," Jez assured him. "And...I don't know. I want to kiss you." Her brown eyes reflected the moonlight, reminding him that tomorrow night was ever so near...

He could have something to look forward to once it was over...

Slowly he leaned in towards Jez...her face was so near to his... he could see each of her eyelashes...

Then their lips touched, and every thought that either of them had had before then disappeared.

------------

"So your sister probably hates me already," James inferred as he and Lily walked back to the living room.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I wasn't looking forward to meeting her anyway," James said, making Lily laugh as they sat down on the sofa.

Lily leaned her head on James' shoulder, snuggling up close to him. To make matters easier, James lifted his arm and slid it around Lily's shoulders. She rested her head on his chest, beginning to feel a little nervous.

"I can't believe my mum just snatched you away like that," James said.

"Oh, but it was nice to talk with her. We didn't talk about you, I promise," Lily assured him.

This made James feel a bit more at ease. He slid his arm around Lily's back, bringing his hand up around her side, brushing it up and down her waist. Lily held back a giggle- James had already found her ticklish spots. She looked up to see him smirking at her. She elbowed him lightly.

"Get that smirk off your face," she told him.

"Only under one condition," James said.

"What's that?" Lily asked, but James answered the question before she had a chance to react. He captured her mouth with his, kissing her softly but passionately. Lily slowly slid out from under his arm and he pushed her back down onto the couch, moving on top of her. Soon Lily was lost in James' lips, her hands running through his soft black hair, his hands roaming her back and sides.

"Mmm...James?" Lily asked, pulling away.

"Yeah?" James replied, planting sweet kisses down her jawline and neck towards her collarbone.

"What if someone walks in?" she asked, hardly able to concentrate.

"Don't worry, no one will," James said as he slid back the neck of her shirt and kissing her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I promised never to lie to you again, didn't I?" James asked, matching her serious green eyes to his honest brown ones. Lily nodded. "Thought so. Now I've missed you for two days...ever heard of something called making up for lost time?"

Lily let out a little giggle. "Yes. And I'm all for it," she said as she kissed James again, not planning on letting go for a while.

* * *

So, yes, some Christmas fluff for everyone. It was nice to come home tuesday to so many reviews. V-day was okay- we had a guest speaker at school who was a comedian and cracked me up. Then some of my friends gave me some candy, and even my basic drawing teacher brightened my day (she's so sweet!). Then fourth block came, and they started calling names and passing out flowers to people who have friends and family who actually send them embarrassingly large balloons and bouquets of flowers, and guess whose name wasn't called? 

That's right- Emma.

But I lived- I went to piano lessons and my teacher absolutely adored my HP&GoF music book. She's never seen the movies, but I played the music for her and she fell in love with it. Then my mom went to the Food Lion where the guy I like but can't say three words toworks (thank God he wasn't there!). Then we came home and I ate a large piece of chocolate pie and felt a million times better. Today was pretty good too- I had an encounter with my crush because this whole week is stuff dealing with our technical career center at school, and everyone got to go tour down there and I saw him/sort of talked to him. The rest of the day was good too- especially Bio. Nothing happened, it was just fun! Now I came home to my hundredth review- the icing on a perfect day. So to all of you- thank you so much. You've all stuck by me, no matter what. That means so much to me- that y'all still keep up with this even though my hectic schedule prohibits me from updating as much as I'd like to. So thank you- this chapter was for yall. Don't worry- I intend on writing so much more, and only hope you'll stick by me during that, too. Please review, and thanks again. Lots of Love, Emma


	20. Christmas Day

Wow! I'm completely blown away with your awesome reviews for Chapter 19. So to everyone (aznphreak1218, animeanigel, Anne, WhiteCamellia, teainamug, ceringosnowflake, BornTooSlow, ridiculouslyriddikulus, The Marauders and Lily, heather Gernenz, banana-baby, and The Next Marauder ) thank you SOOOOO much! Y'all made an amazing week/weekend even better (read below for more details). This chapter is even longer than my last chapter, because I'm having to spend longer time between updates lately.

Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 20- Christmas Day 

"Mmm..." Lily mumbled as she woke up. She moved to stretch, but found this feat impossible as James' arms were wrapped around her. They were curled up on the sofa together. Lily almost panicked, but then it all came back to her. She and James had fallen asleep on the sofa together last night.

"James," she whispered, nudging him gently.

"Mmm..." James mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Wake up," she whispered, rolling over so she was facing him.

Another mumble.

"It's Christmas morning, James," she whispered.

Yet another mumble.

It was time for some action. "Fine, let's try it this way," Lily said, touching her lips lightly to James' ear. "Wake up," she whispered. This jerked him awake.

"Mmm- good morning, beautiful," he said, seeing Lily in his arms.

"Merry Christmas," Lily whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," James replied, bringing his hand to her cheek softly. They leaned towards each other and their lips touched ever so lightly.

"Mmm- come on," James said, jumping up and offering his hand to Lily.

She took it. "Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her up.

"Breakfast," James said as they walked towards the kitchen. They went in, only to find James' parents, Sirius, Rachel, Remus, and Jez sitting at the table, reading the paper, eating, or holding conversations with one another.

"Good morning, sleepyheads! Happy Christmas!" Mrs. Potter greeted with a smile.

"Someone overslept," Sirius teased. James and Lily exchanged slightly embarrassed looks.

"Well, come on then! Sit down, have a cinnamon roll," Mrs. Potter said, pushing two plates toward the two empty seats at the table. Lily and James sat down and shared a lovely Christmas breakfast with their friends.

"James, don't forget that your grandparents are coming for lunch," Mrs. Potter reminded James as he and his friends stood to leave.

"Ooooh- grandparents and Lily's mum and dad, all in one day?" Sirius asked teasingly as they walked back to James' room. "Harsh."

"Lily's parents aren't that bad," Rachel said.

"Speak for yourself," James mumbled.

"Oh, James, you'll do fine," Jez assured him, holding Remus' hand tightly as all six of them filed into James' room.

"You will. And if you don't," Remus said. "Well, we'll make sure the funeral's perfect."

"Thanks, Moony," James said sarcastically.

There was a long silence before Remus finally spoke. "I guess we all better be getting home. It IS Christmas."

"Yeah," Jez echoed, not wanting to leave.

"Fine, I'll go first," Rachel volunteered. "See you New Year's Eve," she said before she kissed Sirius goodbye and Disapparated.

"I'll follow," Jez said, giving Remus a light kiss on the cheek before bidding everyone farewell and Disapparating, too.

Remus seemed sad after she left. "I'll go, too. Happy Christmas," he said.

"Good luck tonight, Remus," Lily said softly. Remus gave her a faint smile before disappearing with a crack.

At last, only James, Lily, and Sirius remained. James and Lily looked at each other, then James looked over at Sirius. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Go on, say your goodbyes. I don't mind," he said. Lily looked over and glared at him. Sirius groaned. "Fine! I'll leave," he said, walking to the door and exiting the room.

Lily rested her head on James' chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Last night was nice," he said. Lily smiled at the memory of the time they spent together on the couch.

"It was," she replied. "I don't want to leave."

"I'll see you tonight," James reminded her.

"I know. I better get back. I'm sure my parents are going crazy," Lily told him.

"Mmk- I'll see you at seven," James said, leaning down and kissing Lily.

"Mmm- if you keep doing that," Lily said, pulling away the tiniest bit, "I'll never leave."

"That's what I want," James said before kissing her again.

Lily pulled away and laughed. "I'll see you tonight," she told him.

"Bye," James said as Lily Disapparated. "Sirius, you can come back in now," he called. He heard Sirius' head hit the door before his best friend came back in.

"You two can never say an un-mushy goodbye, can you?" Sirius asked as he strolled back in, rubbing the top of his head.

"You'll understand some day," James said as he plopped down on his bed, counting the minutes until he left.

---------

Rachel appeared in her living room with a CRACK to find her parents helping her baby brother opening his presents. Her father barely looked up when she arrived, but her mother immediately came over to her.

"We need to talk, Rachel," she said softly.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Mum," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Rachel, I'm being serious," her mother said. "I really want to talk to you about what happened last night."

Rachel braced herself. This was going to be rough.

"I have to admit, I don't appreciate you not telling me about you and Michael. I wish you had. I can't imagine the pain you went through. But even more, I don't appreciate you going against my wishes and associating with that Black boy."

Rachel sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"He's no good, Rachel! I don't know about him personally, but his family...they're bad people, sweetie."

"But Mum, he moved out of their house last year! He's severed ties with them almost completely. He lives with James and his parents now."

"The Potters? The Potters approve of him?"

"Yes. He and James are best friends."

This relaxed Mrs. Morgan a little. "Nevertheless, Rachel- I don't approve of him. I don't support your dating him, but listening to you talk about him last night... you had this tone to your voice that let me know that you really are happy with him. And if you're happy, I know I can't stop you."

Rachel was shocked. "So, you're not going to punish me or anything?"

"What's the point? You're in love with the boy, Rach! What could I possibly do to stop that?"

A huge smile spread across Rachel's face. "Thank you, Mum," she said softly.

"And Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Christmas."

-----------

Jez materialized in her room, finding it unchanged from how she left it last night. So she crept down the stairs, hearing all her younger family members running around, playing with numerous Christmas gifts that they had received.

She walked into the kitchen, where her mother was alone, stirring a pot on the stove. She looked up when Jez walked in, and breathed a sigh of relief. Turning the pot down on the stove, she walked over and gave Jez a hug. Jez didn't hug her back; she just stood still.

"Sit down, Jezreel. I'd like to talk with you," her mother said.

Jez sat down, and her mother offered her a cup of hot chocolate. Jez refused at first, but said yes eventually. Mrs. Rogers passed her a mug, then began to talk.

"You really surprised me last night, Jezreel. I haven't seen that side of you since before Adam was born, and you were only seven then. Everything you said was true. I haven't been very thoughtful towards you since you came home. That's been my mistake. I've just been so stressed, and you're my only person that I can lean on. You're the only one of the oldest kids that hasn't left home yet, and now that you're about to... it scares me that I won't have you here to depend on. I guess I've been abusing my privilege to do that lately. Last night through that in to sharp perspective for me. It's just... you've grown up so much, Jez. You're not my cute little girl anymore. You're my mature, beautiful young woman. It's just taken me a little too long to notice that. I apologize for mistreating you this week. You deserve so much better than that."

Tears welled up in Jez's eyes as she listened to her mother say these things. "Mum, I... I'm sorry, too. It's not that I don't want to help you, it's just... I want a life of my own, too."

"I know, sweetheart. And it seems to me that you have one."

Jez gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Who's Remus?" her mother asked with a smile, making Jez smile back.

"He's...he's my boyfriend," Jez said happily.

"Oooh- how long?"

"Since late November."

"So? Tell me about him."

"Mum... he's amazing. He's kind of shy and quiet, but he's really smart and nice and understanding. When I'm with him, I just feel so... alive."

"I'm happy for you, Jez," her mother said.

And they continued to talk at the kitchen table for a long, long time.

-------

The sight that greeted Remus as he arrived home made him feel bad about leaving. His parents were sitting on the couch, looking anxious. They were surrounded by presents that Remus had a feeling were all for him. His mother jumped up when she saw him and came over to hug him.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered. Remus hugged his mother back and looked over at his dad, who looked relieved that he was back.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"The Potters' place," Remus said, walking with his mother back to the sofa. "Don't worry- nothing happened. I just met with some friends. I saw Jez."

Mrs. Lupin looked at her son happily. "How was she?"

"Good. Gave me something to look forward to after... tonight."

"Look, Remus, we're sorry," his mother told him. "We were just so scared for you. Everything's been so complicated for us and so hard for us since you were bitten, and we've only wanted what was best for you. We never took the time to talk to you about it, to find out what you go through."

Remus nodded, remembering how his parents had gotten him appointments with Healers and counselors who helped him, but they had never asked him how it was going.

"But we figured now that you're of age, almost ready to leave us," his father said. "Maybe it's time we asked."

Remus looked up, his eyes hopeful, before he began to spill everything he had been wanting to tell them for so long.

-------

Lily crept down the stairs of her house nervously. She didn't know what she'd find downstairs, and was quite nervous, considering the situation she left her home in. But she found her parents exchanging gifts in the living room. Petunia was mysteriously absent.

"Happy Christmas," Lily said, making her parents look up.

"Finally!" her mother said, standing and walking over to her. She wrapped her up in a warm, motherly hug. "I was so worried, baby girl."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Where were you?"

"James'."

Rose Evans' eyes widened. "Your boyfriend's house?"

Lily nodded.

"All night?"

Lily nodded again.

Her mother gave her a peculiar look, but Lily assured her "Nothing happened- I mostly hung out with his mum."

Mrs. Evans nodded, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked stiffly.

"Vernon's. They'll be back for supper," Mrs. Evans said softly. Lily nodded, taking all in. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry about her."

"Mum, don't be. You can't help it."

"But I feel like I should be able to do something about it."

"Well, Daddy's tried," Lily said, remembering what her father had told her sister the previous day.

"Petunia's never listened to either of us, Lil," her father told her. "It's because she's upset that she lost her sister and her best friend the day you received your letter for school."

"I know, Dad, but I can't help it-"

"I know you can't, but maybe you could try. I miss seeing my two daughters so happy together."

Lily looked at her father's brown eyes and saw for the first time how much it really tore him apart to see his only two children at each others' throats whenever they were together.

"I will, Daddy. I'll try," Lily said softly. "Starting tonight. But only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Go easy on James, Daddy," Lily said. She saw her father begin to protest, but cut him off. "I really really really really like him. Don't scare him away."

Mr. Evans looked at his youngest daughter for a moment, then smiled. "I will. Happy Christmas, Lily."

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Mum, Dad," Lily said, falling into her mother's arms with a smile.

-----------

James knocked on the door of the Evans' house nervously. He had just Apparated to what Lily had called the safe spot in her yard. He had worn black pants with a dark blue dress shirt. It seemed like a lifetime before someone answered. James knew the minute that she opened the door that this was Lily's mother. She had short, shiny red hair, bright green eyes, and a warm smile.

"You must be James!" she greeted happily. "Come on in."

James stepped inside. "Rose Evans," Lily's mother said, offering her hand.

"James Potter. It's lovely to finally meet you, Mrs. Evans," James said as he returned the handshake. "These are for you," he said, handing over a bouquet of roses. "They're from my mum's garden. They're Everlasting Roses. They'll never die," James explained.

"Oh, thank you, James! They're beautiful!" Mrs. Evans said, adoring the beautiful red roses she know held. "Lily's still upstairs, but I guess you can go see her."

"It's okay, Mum, I'm here." Lily's voice drifted down the stairs. James nearly lost his breath when he turned around to look toward the top of the stairs where Lily was standing. He watched as she walked down the stairs, wearing the most gorgeous dress he'd ever seen her in. It was that dark green color that she always wore that looked so pretty on her. It was a soft of wrap dress that tied at her waist with a swingy skirt that barely covered her knees and long sleeves. Her red hair was curly and framed her face perfectly. Best of all, she wore a beautiful smile to match.

"Hi," she whispered once she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," James whispered back. He could barely talk, she looked so beautiful.

Mrs. Evans beamed at them, but her attention was diverted by a buzzer from the kitchen. "I have to go get that. You kids have fun," she told them before rushing off to the kitchen.

Lily looked at James nervously. He was still in awe of how amazing she looked.

"You look unbelievably beautiful," James told her. Lily could feel herself blush.

"You always say that," she said.

"I always mean it."

Lily blushed even more. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself," she told him. "I love that shirt. It brings out your eyes."

"Mum got it for me. I'm not too crazy about it, though. It's kind of itchy," James said, pulling at the collar.

"We'll fix that later," she promised him. "Right now, there's someone that I want you to meet."

James tensed up immediately. Lily sensed this. "Come on! You'll do fine." She took his hand and began to lead him through her house. They came to the living room, where Lily's father sat in a big armchair, reading a newspaper by lamplight. A brightly lit Christmas tree stood in front of the window. "Dad?" Lily said softly, walking towards his chair.

"Yes Lily?" a deep voice asked.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Lily came back to James and nudged him towards her father.

"James Potter," James said nervously, holding his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Evans."

Lily's father returned the handshake, if only briefly. His face remained stony and unreadable.

"I have to go help Mum in the kitchen," Lily said. James flashed her a look, but Lily only gave him an assuring smile. "So, I'll just leave you two to it." James could've sworn she had nudged her father before walking out and closing the door behind her.

The room was so quiet, James swore you could have heard a pin drop. Mr. Evans finally said, "Why don't you sit down?" He motioned to a chair across from him.

James sat down in the very comfortable armchair and watched as Mr. Evans looked him over, scrutinizing every little thing about him. James suddenly wished he had tried to tame his hair, or maybe worn a tie.

'_Stop it_," he told himself, remembering what Lily told him- Mr. Evans could smell fear a mile away. James found this quite difficult- he had never been so afraid in his life. James ran around with a werewolf once a month- so why was he so afraid of his girlfriend's father?

"So, Lily tells me you're Head Boy at school," Mr. Evans said.

"Yes sir," James said, nodding.

"And...what is it- Quidditch captain?"

"Yes sir. It's my fourth year captaining the Gryffindor team." James relaxed a little bit- Quiddtich conversation always made him feel better.

"Lil says your team's the best."

"I don't know about that..." James said. He really wanted to say that they were, but he figured modesty was the best thing to go with for now.

"No, you are. Lily's told me," Mr. Evans told him. "She also tells me you're at the top of the classes with her and her friends."

James nodded.

"What do you want to do once you finish school?"

"Um...be an Auror like my parents," James said.

"Auror? That's what Lily wants to be. What do they do?"

"Aurors are Dark Wizard catchers," James explained. "They catch the bad guys and fight evil. Sort of like police officers."

Mr. Evans nodded. Another silence swept them, although this one wasn't quite as awkward as the previous one.

James wish it would've lasted longer.

"So, Mr. Potter," Mr. Evans said, looking James in the eye. "How serious are you about my Lily?"

James felt his entire body tense up. What was the right answer here? Should he just tell Mr. Evans how he felt, or go into detail about their future plans?

"Um, I really care about her sir," James finally said. "I've actually been crazy about her since I was eleven, but... I was a bit of a bad person back then. This year, though, I decided to change for her. I thought that maybe if I stopped being such an idiot, maybe she might like me. And it must've worked, because... Mr. Evans, I've never been so in love with a girl. Lily's the one for me, and I know it now more than I did during first year. I understand if you don't like me for that, but either way, I'm going to stay with her because I can't imagine ever leaving her and breaking her heart like that. I'd rather die than to see her hurt."

Once he finished, James noticed that was the first time he'd ever said most of that stuff out loud. He suddenly regretted telling Lily's father stuff he had never even admitted to himself.

Mr. Evans looked at James seriously for a moment before finally nodding. "I have just one question for you, Mr. Potter," he said. James tensed up.

"You've liked her since you were ELEVEN?"

James' breath came out shakily once he noticed Mr. Evans was joking with him. "Yeah. Eleven."

Mr. Evans began to laugh. "Son, you're crazy, but I admire you for it," he told him. James smiled. "I'm happy for you and my Lily. You're a good guy- just the type of man I always envisioned her with."

Hearing this made James' heart soar. "Thank you sir," he said.

"Please, call me Jack," Mr. Evans said.

James nodded, feeling as if he had made a new friend instead of an enemy.

--------

"Think there's been any bloodshed yet?" Lily asked her mother.

Rose Evans laughed as she placed dishes of food on the table. "No. I don't think your father will be that hard on him, Lil. He promised you, remember? And anyway, James is a lovely boy."

Lily felt herself smile. "Yeah, he's lovely."

"Mum! We're here!" Petunia's voice announced as she came into the dining room accompanied by a guy who had a short, fat neck and was three times as big around as Petunia. Lily assumed this to be Vernon. "Oh, Lily. You're back," Petunia said stiffly. Lily wasn't sure if Petunia was still holding a grudge from last night or if she was willing to put on the perfect sister show for her boyfriend.

Lily nodded. "Got back this morning. Hi, Lily Evans, Petunia's younger sister," she said, offering her hand to her sister's boyfriend.

"Vernon Dursley," the guy said, meeting Lily's delicate hand with his pudgy one.

"Nice to meet you. Have you two had a nice day?" Lily asked politely.

"Very," Petunia said. "How was your...evening at James'?"

Lily was shocked that Petunia remembered his name. "It was lovely," she said truthfully.

"His parents weren't too awful?" Petunia asked. Clearly, she was going for the perfect sister act.

"No. I absolutely adore his mother, and his dad is very nice, too," Lily said, keeping up appearances.

"Lily, if you could go get your father and James, I think we're about ready to eat," Mrs. Evans said to Lily.

"Don't worry, Rose. We're here," Mr. Evans said as he and James walked in, both looking rather happy. James came over to Lily, who was wearing a puzzled look, and took her hand, giving her an assuring smile.

"Petunia, Vernon, this is James, my boyfriend," Lily said, introducing James.

"Nice to meet you," Petunia said, nodding slightly.

"You too," James replied. "James Potter," he said to Vernon.

"Dursley. Vernon Dursley," Vernon said stiffly.

"Why don't we eat?" Mrs. Evans proposed.

"Wonderful idea," Mr. Evans said, sitting at the head of the table.

Everyone sat down, and Lily and James sat next to each other across from Petunia and Vernon. She smiled across the table at them, hoping supper would go as good as things had so far.

-----------

"So, that was nice," James said as he and Lily climbed the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, it was." Lily had been surprised at how wonderful the meal had gone. No fights, no arguments- only happy conversation and no mention of any of their previous problems.

"So, this is your room," James said, looking around at Lily's quaint, peaceful room.

"Yeah. It used to be covered in posters of Muggle actors and movies and stuff, but I took them down when I realized I wouldn't be spending much more time here."

"I love your house," James told Lily. "It's so small and perfect and-"

"The complete opposite of your mansion?" Lily finished for him.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just-"

"No, it's okay," Lily said. She reached for James' hand, but he had other things in mind. He leaned down for a kiss.

"Mmmm..." Lily mumbled as James' hands circled her waist. He began to move her towards her bed. Lily pulled away. "Wait," she said breathlessly. "I have something for you."

"Uh huh, I bet so," James said.

"Not like that, you idiot!" Lily said, hitting his shoulder lightly (or so she thought). "I have a Christmas gift for you."

"Oh," James said, slightly disappointed as Lily walked over to her closet.

"Now, I thought long and hard about this and had to go through so many people and pull so many strings to get it, but...I like it, and I really really really hope you like it, too," Lily said as she brought James a small, slightly shaking box. James didn't take it- he only looked at it for a minute. "Go on, it's yours," Lily urged him.

"It's moving," James said.

"I know! Go on!" Lily said, putting it into his hands. She watched James as he tore the paper. His eyes grew wide at what was inside.

It was a small golden cage that contained an even smaller, very fast-fluttering golden bird. James was in shock.

"It's a Snidget," Lily said excitedly. "It's-"

"What they used before the Snitch, I know," James interrupted.

"I had read about it, and I just thought you'd like one."

"Where'd you get it?" James asked.

"Hagrid got it for me, don't ask where."

"Lil, these are really rare," James said.

"I know, but I just thought maybe you'd like it," Lily said nervously. "I mean, do you?" She hadn't been able to decipher his reaction yet.

James answered her with a kiss. "I love it. Thank you."

Lily smiled. "You're welcome."

"Now," James said, slipping his hand into his pocket. "I have something for you." He pulled out a small wrapped box.

"For me?" Lily asked. James nodded. Lily took the package and ripped off the paper anxiously to reveal a small, purple velvet box, very similar to the one that the bracelet she was wearing had come in. Puzzled, she flipped the top open. She gasped at what she found inside.

It was a beautiful necklace and earring set. From the earrings and the chain hung small, snow white lilies that were made of some shiny, white material that Lily could see her reflection in. Each had a sparkling center that reminded her of her bracelet.

"Oh, James," she breathed.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Lily said.

"I just saw it and figured...you know...lilies, you...a great combination. Plus, I thought it would look great with your hair."

Lily smiled. "Want to see?"

James nodded.

"Help me put it on," she said, taking the necklace out of the box. She handed it to James as she turned around and twisted her hair up so he could get it on. James' hands trembled as he unclasped the tiny silver chain and put it around the front of her neck. Lily shivered when James' fingers brushed her skin lightly as he fastened the chain at the base of her neck.

Lily let her hair fall back down as she turned around to face James. He smiled nervously at her. "It looks great on you," he told her as his hand moved to touch the small gem that now rested on her chest. Lily looked down at his hand. It was a miracle that he couldn't feel her heart beating at a million miles per hour as his hand lightly touched her skin. Lily reached for his hand and held it against her heart. Their foreheads rested on each others' as they both closed their eyes.

"Happy Christmas, James," Lily said softly.

"Happy Christmas, Lily," James replied. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Not wanting things to go any further, he pulled away. "I better get going. I promised Mum I wouldn't be too late."

Lily nodded. "Say hi to her for me. I'll be there next week."

"OK. I'll try to live that long without you," James said.

Lily smiled. "Bye James."

"Bye Lily," James said before he Disapparated with a CRACK, leaving Lily standing alone in the middle of her room.

It was either a few seconds or many minutes before there was a knock on Lily's door. Petunia's head poked in. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Lily replied. Petunia came further into her room.

"Um, thanks for...everything tonight. I mean, the way you acted in front of Vernon, especially after all the stuff I said last night-"

"Don't worry about it, Petunia. We're sisters- we fight, we make up. It's what we do."

"I know, but I was really mean, and I shouldn't have been," Petunia said softly. "Especially about that boy, James. He's quite nice, actually. I can really tell that he loves you."

Lily smiled. "Well it's obvious Vernon's crazy about you," she said happily.

Petunia smiled back. "Yeah. We're actually...umm..."

Petunia's cheeks turned slightly red as she walked over to Lily. "You can't tell Mum and Dad or anything, but...Vernon and I...we're..." Petunia sat down next to Lily on her bed and held out her left hand to reveal a decent sized diamond ring.

Lily gasped. "Oh my God! Petunia!"

"I know, he asked me this morning. I haven't told Mum and Dad yet. We want to do it together on New Year's Eve," Petunia said excitedly.

"Sucks that I won't be here to see it," Lily said glumly.

"You'll be at James'. I forgot.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for telling me."

"I just needed to tell someone before I just exploded with excitement!" Petunia said. She smiled nervously at Lily.

"I'm really happy for you, 'Tunia. Really happy," Lily said truthfully.

And for the first time in many years, Lily and her sister hugged.

That was the best Christmas present Lily had ever received.

* * *

Awww! Such a tender moment with Lily and Petunia. Anyways, that chapter was loads of fun to write, especially after the best weekend ever. I tried to write during the week, but school was so crazy, and then my friends came over for our Anti-V-day thing and had the best time. Highlights include my friend Jessica (half of my Jez inspiration)and I getting my friend Rachel (Rachel inspiration) hooked on my story, playing hide and go seek, eating pizza bites and cookie dough, watching Elizabethtown and getting eaten by the sofa bed (don't ask- we sort of fell back into it), Rachel falling out of the bed Saturday morning, us getting showers and ready all in 35 minutes, seeing Harry Potter at the Cinema Café with a hot waiter and really good pizza and smoothies (which I threw up right before the maze scene- I always do that! That's the second out of 5 times that I've thrown up in that movie! I think it's the anticipation of knowing what's coming that doesn't rest well with me) and drooling over Dan during the entire movie (most especially the bathtub and ball scenes) then coming home and writing on my story. For full details, see my Xanga, which has the same username as my penname. 

Then Sunday was the Daytona 500 and my baby did so good! Before I told my dad that I knew Kasey had no chance in hell of winning, but he came back and finished ELEVENTH! That's his best Daytona finish ever. He was even up to fourth at one time! So yay for my awesome weekend and yay for all the US presidents who gave me a wonderful day out of school. I've got a good start on 21 today. Hope you like this chapter because it might be another wait for 21- all the New Year's Eve stuff. I'll try my best though- I'll even make it super long if I get as many reviews as last time! Thanks to you all- I love y'all so much! Until next time- Emma


	21. The Dawn of a New Year and New Chances

Shoutouts to all my awesome reviewers for Chapter 20- ceringosnowflake, banana-baby, ridiculouslyriddikulus, bookworm1102, aragog, The Next Marauder, WhiteCamellia, Anne, teainamug, and aznphreak1218. You guys have no idea how happy you make me with your super-awesome reviews.

I have no idea how I finished this chapter so soon, but I did. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- The Dawn of a New Year and New Chances 

"James! You and Sirius get down here and start greeting people!" Mrs. Potter called up the stairs.

"Uggh- yes, Mum," James replied as he and Sirius fought for the one mirror in his room.

"Move," Sirius said, shoving James.

"Why?"

"I'm better looking, therefore I need more mirror time."

"You have your own mirror in your own room!"

"But I just look so much better in yours," Sirius said as he took one final look at his hair. "So, are you getting all pretty for Lily Flower?"

"Shut up," James said, straightening the collar of the blue shirt he had worn to Lily's the previous week. He remembered her saying how much she liked it as he tried to smooth down his hair. "Uggh, it's no use!" he exclaimed, giving up and just ruffling it with his hands.

"Your hair is the wildest thing I think I've ever seen," Sirius told James, shaking his head.

"Shut up," James said again as he walked towards the door.

"Are we back to that? Telling me to shut up every five minutes?"

James nodded as he and Sirius ran down the stairs. He could barely talk, he was so anxious for Lily to get there. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was staying the night in his house, sleeping in a room just down the hall from his. He had promised his mother that there would be no 'shenanigans', but still- Lily, sleeping just down the hall from him?

It was going to be very difficult to keep his promise to his mother.

---------

"Did she tell you when she'd be here?" Sirius asked James. The party was in full swing, and there was still no sign of Lily, or Jez, or Rachel.

"No, she just said 'I'll see you next week'," James told Sirius and Remus. The guys had taken over their own little corner of the living room because the house was so full of people. James had lost count of guests at one hundred.

"Well that could've met anything," Sirius joked.

"Funny, Padfoot, I don't see Rachel anywhere," James snapped.

Sirius got quiet very quickly.

"I know Jez and Rachel were coming together," Remus said. "They said they might be a little late- Jez had to watch her little brothers and sisters until her mum got home."

"Yeah, well that still doesn't explain why Lily's so late," James said. As he said this, Sirius glanced over James' shoulder at the crowd. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He nudged Remus slightly. Remus looked at whatever Sirius was looking at and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you idiots looking-" James asked, turning around to see whatever they were seeing. He saw what they saw, and he had the same reaction.

Walking through the crowd and looking around nervously, yet wearing a shy smile, was Lily. Only it wasn't the same Lily that James had left last week. This Lily was causing heads to turn as she walked. It must have had something to do with the dress that she was wearing. It was a white halter dress that tied behind her neck, with a swingy skirt that hit a few inches above her knees. It had an empire waist that was accented by a thin silvery ribbon. Her hair was done into beautiful waves that fell around her face perfectly. Best of all, James noticed, she was wearing the necklace and dangly earrings that he had given her for Christmas. The shiny white lily rested on the bit of bare skin that showed between the sides of the halter. She was wearing a pair of silvery-white strappy shoes with a little bit of a heel to add some height to her five foot two frame. The white of the dress seemed to make her red hair and green eyes stand out even more.

James was rendered speechless as he watched Lily look around the room, no doubt searching for him. Her smile changed from a shy one to a genuinely happy one once she saw him and came over to them.

"Hey! " Lily greeted happily.

James didn't say anything back- he was still speechless. Sirius gave him a not-so-subtle smack on the back of the head, which snapped James out of it and made Lily giggle.

"Hey," James said finally. He still couldn't help but stare at Lily.

"You like the dress?" she asked with a grin, twirling around so the skirt whirled out.

"Yeah, I really, really, really, like it," James admitted truthfully.

Lily laughed at James' reaction. She looked over to see that Remus and Sirius had suddenly disappeared. This made her smile even more. Finally James went back to normal.

"Come on, there's some people I want you to meet," James said, taking her hand. It reminded Lily of Christmas night at her house.

James navigated them through the mass of people, saying hello or waving to people who he knew.

"Lily! I didn't know you were here yet!" Mrs. Potter said happily, pulling away from her conversation to speak to Lily and James.

"I just got here. Beautiful dress, Mrs. Potter," Lily said, admiring Mrs. Potter's dark blue velvety dress.

"Thanks! Yours is adorable too."

"Okay, I'd love to talk about fashion all day, Mum, but I want to introduce Lily to some people-" James said, getting annoyed.

"Fine, go on. Have fun, you two, but not too much," Mrs. Potter told them, giving them a smile as they walked off.

"Gosh, I love your mum," Lily told James as they squeezed between two rather large wizards.

"Me too," James said. "Come on." Suddenly, they were standing next to a rather dignified looking witch with short, tidy gray hair and dark green eyes. "Mrs. Greywing?" James said politely, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello James!" the woman said brightly.

"Mrs. Greywing, there' someone I want you to meet. This is Lily Evans, she's Head Girl at school with me. She's the one I told you about," James said.

Lily was suddenly nervous- James had told someone about her?

"Lovely to meet you at last, Miss Evans," Mrs. Greywing said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Lily said, returning the hand. She gave James a nervous look.

"Lily, this is Mrs. Sophia Greywing. She's head of the Auror Office at the Ministry," James explained.

Lily's eyes grew wide- Head of the Auror Office? James had told the Head of the AUROR office about her?

"Mr. Potter tells me you're a very talented witch, with a gift for Charms," Mrs. Greywing said.

"Oh, um- I guess so," Lily said nervously. She never liked talking about herself.

"Oh, I know- you're the best in your year. James tells me that you would like to be an Auror someday."

"Yes, I really want to," Lily said earnestly. "It's a career that's just always appealed to me. There's so many bad people out there today and so few people out there to catch them."

"I agree. We need some new, young people like you lot there helping us. I'm very excited about the number of students from your class that have showed interest in our post-Hogwarts training," Mrs. Greywing told her.

James and Lily spent another good ten minutes talking to Mrs. Greywing about training programs and what work was like before the petite witch's attention was diverted by a co-worker. Once she left them, Lily looked up at James.

"You know her?"

"Of course, she's Mum and Dad's boss," James said as he took her hand again. "I just thought you should meet her. It'll give you a head's up when Training Selection comes around in the spring."

"Thank you so much James," Lily said happily.

"No problem," he said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you."

---------

"Jamsie Poo left you for a bit?"

Lily turned around from the refreshment table to see Rachel standing there in the cutest little black dress that she had ever seen. It was sleeveless with a v-neck and a swingy skirt that just reached her knee. Rachel wore a small black headband to hold back her shiny brown hair and a pair of black heels that made her even taller. It was a very simple outfit, but Rachel pulled it off to her advantage, making heads turn as she walked by.

"Hey Rachel!" Lily said, giving Rachel a hug. "Yeah, he went to talk with some of his mum's friends for a minute. I take it you haven't found Sirius yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've been looking for him for the past ten minutes, and Jez is still looking for Remus-"

"Make that 'was'- past tense," Jez said as she joined them.

"Oh my God, Jez you look amazing!" Lily exclaimed, admiring Jez's short, sleeveless red dress that lit up the room.

"Yeah, it's not really me, but Rach made me wear it," Jez said as she pushed a stray blonde curl behind her ear.

"Well, steal it from her. You look great in it," Lily told her.

"Can't find Remus?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. But I figure if I can't find him, you can't find Sirius, and Lily is without James, then they're all probably off somewhere causing trouble together."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Rachel asked. "Let's go help them!"

---------

"That was easy!" Sirius announced as he, Remus, and James snuck out of the living room.

"Now, we wait," Remus said.

"Come on, let's find the girls," James said.

"I'll be right there," Sirius told them. "Just let me get something to eat first."

James looked shocked. "Your stomach takes priority over your girlfriend?"

"Right now, yes," Sirius said, pausing and letting them hear his stomach grumble for dramatic effect. "I'm starving."

"Uggh- fine." James and Remus walked off as Sirius began to push his way through the crowd to the food table. He was startled when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into one of the Potters' guest rooms.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" asked a female voice.

Sirius turned around to see Diana Jones, James' best looking cousin standing in front of him. Diana was petite with perfect curves, long shiny black hair, and hot chocolate colored eyes. She was a few years older than Sirius, but they had a past.

"Oh, hi...Diana," Sirius said awkwardly. "Um-"

"I've been looking all around for you, because I wanted to take you up on that offer you gave me last year. You know... Same time, same place, same thing?"

Sirius silently cursed himself for this. Last year at the Potters' party, Sirius had found Diana and...let's just say things went a little too far in that tiny little guest room. But if Sirius had known that a year later he'd finally be with Rachel-

Sirius tensed up as Diana put her lips dangerously near to his. "Um, Diana, I have a girlfriend," he said, pulling away.

"I know," Diana said simply. Her long thin fingers began to brush his dark hair out of his eyes. "But if I remember correctly, that's cool with you..."

"Not...so much...anymore," Sirius said slowly. The more he pulled away, the closer Diana got.

"Oh well," Diana said. She had cornered him now. This girl was relentless. Sirius had to get away...

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel's voice filled the room.

"Oh, Sirius, get off me," Diana suddenly said, putting her hands on Sirius' like she was pulling them off her.

"What? I didn- You cornered ME!" Sirius yelled.

"Get off him, you skank!" Rachel thundered, stomping over towards them, her heels clicking against the floor quickly.

"He started it, sweetheart. Didn't you, love?" Diana said innocently.

"LOVE! What! I didn'-"

"Yeah, that's nice," Rachel snapped. "You can go now," she told Diana.

"But-"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Rachel said, pulling her wand on Diana.

"But Sirius told me last year-"

SMACK! The room was filled with the sound of Rachel's palm colliding with Diana's cheek.

"I _said_ you could leave," Rachel said again with more force.

Diana, with a very shocked expression, shrugged and stalked off.

"Thank you so much-" Sirius began.

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel screamed. "In here with James' skanky cousin all up on you!"

"Look, she grabbed me, I didn't do a thing-"

SMACK!

"Stop doing that! It REALLY hurts!" Sirius said.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you actually cared about me," Rachel said, tears coming to her eyes. "But I was obviously wrong." Rachel turned on her heel and walked out.

"Wait- Rachel!" Sirius called as he ran after her. He had to squeeze through the crowd of people to keep her in sight. "Rachel!" He finally grabbed her hand in the empty front hall.

"What Sirius?" Rachel asked hysterically. "What do you want from me? What are you going to tell me this time? Another lie? Another classic Black excuse? Hmm? What? I'm tired of it all, Sirius. There's nothing you can say or do to surprise me anymore!"

"Rachel, she's from last year," Sirius began. "We had a...fling, but it meant nothing to me! I told her that I was with you now, and I pulled away from her. Rachel, nothing happened between us. You have to believe me."

"Give me one good reason why," Rachel snapped.

"Because," Sirius said softly, loosening his grip on her hand. "I love you."

Rachel was taken aback. "You what?"

Sirius sighed. "I just...it's the first time I've ever felt something like this. It's...this whole...thing. It's new to me. I've never had a relationship like this before. And when Diana just came at me like that, I got scared that something would happen and everything would end before it even had a chance to begin, and I don't want that to happen because I...well.. I love you."

Rachel was touched. Here was Sirius Black, the most popular guy and biggest flirt in all of Hogwarts, and he was admitting that a potentially long-term relationship scared him, but the thought of losing it scared him even more. Best of all...

He loved her.

Rachel reached up and kissed Sirius softly. Neither of them turned it into anything more. It was just a soft, sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Rachel whispered, "I love you, too."

Sirius smiled. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Really really." She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, the sound of a rumble filled the room. Rachel lifted her head.

"Sirius, is that your stomach?" she asked.

"Um...yeah, I was on the way to get something to eat when that happened," Sirius admitted.

Rachel laughed. "Come on, let's go get you some food," she said.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading the way.

--------

"So, it wasn't too bad for you last week?" Jez asked Remus as they walked through the crowded house.

"No," Remus answered. "I had something to look forward to this time." He gave Jez a smile as they finally came to a quiet corner of a room.

"How'd your parents take it when you told them about it all?" Jez asked as they sat down.

"Better than I expected. Mum winced a few times, and Dad kept wringing his hands uncomfortably, but they knew how much I needed to tell them. They figured if a seventeen year old girl could handle it, then they could, too."

Jez smiled. "My mum...she got all happy when I told her about you," she said softly.

"Did you tell her about..." Remus asked tentatively.

"No, not yet. I figure when the time is right, then we can tell them."

"We?"

Jez nodded. "My parents are dying to meet you. Maybe over the spring holiday, you can come to my house, meet them and my brothers and sisters."

Remus wasn't so sure about this. "I mean, would..that be safe?"

"Spring holidays are two weeks between full moons, don't worry," Jez assured him. "I made sure because...I'd really like you to come. It'd just be cool to have you at my house."

Remus nodded. He couldn't help staring at her tonight. Not that she wasn't perfectly beautiful all the time, but that dress was doing wonders for Jez...and for him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said, not meaning to let his thoughts become words.

A slight blush crept up on Jez's cheeks. "Stop it," she whispered.

"But it's the truth. Not that you don't always look amazing, but-"

"Remus-"

"Jez, I mean it," Remus said.

Jez looked down at the floor. "Thanks," she whispered. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, brushing a piece of sandy brown hair out of Remus's eyes. Looking into those light grey eyes that always made her melt, a reckless daring seized her.

"Come on," she said, standing up and taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as they ran through the masses of people.

"Just come with me," Jez whispered.

Remus was in awe as they ran up the stairs. "Jez, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Something daring for once in my goody-two-shoes life," Jez explained as she opened to door to a random room, which just happened to be James'.

"Which is... what?"

"Lily and Rachel are always telling me to take risks and live life, and right now, I want to do something I've never done before."

"And what is that?"

"Make out in my best friend's boyfriend's bedroom with my boyfriend," Jez said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Make out in my best friend's boyfriend's bedroom with my boyfriend," Jez repeated with a bit of a smile on her face.

Remus was unsure...someone could walk in at any minute.

"Come on. Please?" Jez asked, her brown eyes big and hopeful.

"I think we could do that," Remus said softly as he leaned down and kissed Jez.

-------

"It's almost midnight, where are Remus and Jez?" Lily asked, looking around frantically. No one had seen either of her friends for a long time.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they'll be fine, Lil," James said, slipping his arm around Lily's waist.

"Who knows, they might have run away together," Sirius said. He had his arm around Rachel. Those two seemed inseparable tonight.

"Never mind, here they come," Rachel said with a slightly amused smile on her face. "Doesn't Jez's hair look a little different to you?"

"I thought that Remus had worn a tie with that shirt," Lily added. She, too, began to see what had happened. They exchanged smiles, but James and Sirius remained clueless.

"Ready for midnight?" Jez asked, wearing a bigger smile than Lily had ever known to grace her friend's face.

"You know it," Rachel replied, wearing a knowing grin.

"Hey, kids, get together for a picture," Mrs. Potter said, coming over with a photographer.

"Wait, Mrs. Potter, can you take a picture for my parents?" Lily asked, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small Muggle camera.

"What's this?" Mrs. Potter asked as Lily handed it to her.

"It's a Muggle camera," Lily explained. "You just look through here-" she pointed to the viewfinder "-and press this button when you get the picture you want."

"Why a Muggle picture? It stands still," Mrs. Potter said.

Lily smiled. "It's my parents, Mrs. Potter. They can't exactly have wizarding photographs in their house."

"Good point. Now get up there next to James, lovey. That's it. This button?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Lily said as she came back to James. James grinned down at her as her put his arm around her waist.

"Smile on three. One...two...three..."

"He just took the last piece of chocolate cake!" Sirius yelled as Mrs. Potter snapped the picture.

"Sirius!" Lily groaned.

"Is food all you ever think about?" James asked.

"No, I think about Quidditch and Rachel, too," Sirius told them.

"Let's take one more with both cameras this time," Mrs. Potter offered. Everyone nodded and posed again, taking a perfect picture.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter. I'll have Mum and Dad get these developed next week and send them to me at school," Lily said as she put the camera back in her purse.

"Come on, midnight's coming," James said. "We have to get away from the living room." He grabbed her hand, and suddenly, Jez, Remus, Sirius, and Rachel were following them out into the empty front hall where Rachel and Sirius had had their little moment earlier.

"Why are we running from the living room?" Jez asked curiously.

"What did you do this time?" Lily asked, dreading what prank the Marauders had planned this time.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said with an excited smile.

"James!"

"Let's just say that what's about to happen in there will make that fireworks display in your compartment last June seem like a candle."

"James!" Lily scolded.

"Shhhh- listen," James said, jerking his head to the living room where the countdown was beginning.

"Ten! Nine!"

"James, I can't believe you still pull these idiotic pranks when you're at home!" Lily said.

"Eight! Seven! Six!"

"Lily, just be quiet."

"Five! Four!"

"No, I won't. Can you imagine what your mother will say?"

"Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lily had tried to continue on with her reprimanding, but James cut her off with the best kiss they had ever shared. It took her completely by surprise, not to mention directed her attention away from the explosions and sparks coming from the living room.

Once each kissing couple finally broke apart, they all said "Happy New Year!" to each other.

"So, 1978, huh?" Sirius said.

"The year we leave school," Rachel said.

"The year we get jobs," Jez added.

"The year we're finally on our own," Remus said.

"A year for new beginnings and new chances," said Lily.

"The year of our lives, you think?" James asked.

Everyone suddenly realized that James was right- this was the year their lives began.

-----------

"Now I don't care how long you stay up, just remember you have a train to catch tomorrow," Mrs. Potter said. Everyone was gathered in the living room. She had just finished rebuking the boys for their prank and made them clean up the mess. "Now, I've already gotten everyone's rooms all set up. Rachel and Lily are in upstairs rooms and Jez and Remus are downstairs."

This brought smiles to each teen's face. "Thanks, Mrs. Potter," they all said.

"All right- good night, children," she said, turning and leaving.

"Good night, Mrs. Potter," they called after her.

"So, anyone think we should get some sleep?" James asked.

"Are you mad? We have your whole house to ourselves again, and I'm not letting myself be dragged off again," Sirius said.

"Is that so?" Rachel asked, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Yes, that is, and-" Sirius began, but was cut off as Rachel hand brushed his neck slightly. Sirius had always been rather sensitive there.

"Um... yeah, I'm not getting...dragged off...again..." he said rather slowly. Everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh as Rachel got a sneaky smile on her face. "Okay, yeah, we'll see you guys later," Sirius said as he stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand. Once they had finally disappeared up the stairs, everyone laughed.

"He's so easy," Lily said through the giggles.

"So, where were you two earlier?" James asked Jez and Remus.

"Nowhere," they both replied at the same time. Lily and James exchanged looks.

"I mean, we were... talking with some Ministry people about some... stuff," Jez said nervously. Lily tried her hardest not to smile as Jez began to blush furiously.

"Uh-huh," James said, smiling.

"So, Lily, I hear you met Mrs. Greywing. How'd that go?" Jez said quickly, changing the subject.

Lily, being the good friend that she was, went along with it. "Really well, actually. She talked about the types of training we'll have to go through, which I've always wondered about."

They talked about Auror training for a little while longer, before Jez punctuated the conversation with a yawn.

"Tired?" Lily asked.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," Jez mumbled.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Remus said. "Good night, James, Lily," he said as he took Jez by the hand and they walked out.

"Good night," Lily called after them. Once again, this left Lily and James alone on the couch. James leaned in for the kiss and Lily obliged. His hands reached up into her dark red hair, feeling how unbelievably soft it was. Remembering how uncomfortable James said the collar of that shirt was, Lily reached up and began to undo the top few buttons, taking James by surprise.

"Um... you want to take this upstairs?" James asked, pulling away. Lily nodded. "Come on," James said as he grabbed her hand.

They ran up the stairs quickly and dashed into James' room, shutting the door behind them. In a split second, James had his arms around Lily, her hands were undoing the rest of his shirt buttons, and their lips had found each other again. They were kissing and kissing and kissing as James' hands ran over Lily's back and Lily unbuttoned the last few buttons of James' shirt, revealing a soft white undershirt that fit over his toned torso just right. Before Lily knew it, James had moved them over to his bed and they were on it. James kissed his way from her lips to her neck. His warm hands were caressing her back... Lily couldn't believe how good James was making her feel. Just as she went to pull his shirt off, a call from downstairs interrupted them.

"James? Jez can't find her stuff," Remus called.

James reluctantly pulled away from Lily. "Uggh- I'm sorry. I'll be right back," he told her.

"Okay," Lily said, giving him another kiss.

"Mmm- hold that thought for just a minute," he said, kissing her one more time before getting up and running out.

Lily smiled as she rested her head back onto James' pillow. This whole Christmas Break had been undenyingly perfect. And now, best of all, she was here in James' room, waiting for him to get back so they could kiss some more. Gosh, life was really good.

Breathing in deep, Lily noticed that James' pillow smelled exactly like him. It was an undescribable scent- it was like when she went home for summer when she was younger and her friends and her would go to the store and just smell all the Muggle men's colognes, except this was all the best ones combined. Whenever Lily picked up this scent, she automatically relaxed- it made her feel safe. Breathing in again, Lily began to notice how tired she was.

It was really late... her eyelids were getting heavy...

---------

Finally, James had located Jez's missing trunk and was running up the stairs. He was dying to get back to Lily.

"I'm back, it was just-"

James stopped when he saw Lily, curled up and peacefully sleeping on his bed. She looked so perfect, so angelic, he didn't want to wake her up. Her room was right down the hall- he could just pick her up and carry her...

And risk waking her up.

Then there was the fact that she was asleep on HIS bed. Where else was he supposed to sleep tonight? But how would someone react when they came in to see that?

James sighed. So many choices... but for once in his life, he did the noble thing. He shut the door, went over to Lily and slipped her shoes off, placing them at the foot of his bed. He then picked up a warm dark blue blanket from the foot of his bed and covered Lily with it so she wouldn't get cold in that beautiful but small dress. As he pulled the blanket up to her chin, he leaned down and placed the softest, most barely noticeable kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Lily," he whispered. "I love you."

He then took off his shoes, grabbed a pillow, and sat down in his armchair. He drifted off to sleep in no time, content to relive the memories of their perfect Christmas break over and over in his mind.

* * *

Gosh, why can't all guys be perfect like James! Oh well...I wrote all that mushy stuff and the fight and all the good stuff after my world came crashing down around me- the guy that I've liked for over a year (a year and almost one week, to be exact) and have gone through so much drama with but have never had the guts to talk to about it, well... he has a girlfriend. But what hurts even more is that she's my brother's age and in his English class. 

My brother's 18 and a freshman in college.

So yeah, life sucks. But I've fallen on my butt, and now it's time to pick myself up and move on. It doesn't help that he shows up everywhere I go, but I'm finding brighter and happier things to concentrate on, like my 100.56 average in Algebra 2 Honors and my 110 test grade in Biology, and this awesome field trip I went on yesterday (we went to NASA Langley for an engineers' career day thing, stopped and ate at the mall, and two of my friends and I spent the trip back singing Kelly Clarkson songs). Best of all, I'm coming up with more stuff for this story! Hope y'all are enjoying it and that it's not getting too boring. Don't worry, things pick up in a few more chapters. Your reviews are great encouragement to keep writing even when life stinks. Anyways, I'll try to get started on 22 sometime soon. On a random note, to all American Idol fans, vote for Elliot Yamin from Richmond, VA (just a few hours north of here!) and Kellie Pickler from Albermarle, NC (the same, only south) because they rock so much! But now, it's off to get ready for Dancing with the Stars! Vote for Drew! He should win, not that Stacy with her un-naturally long and skinny legs (such an insult to short girls that actually have a shape to them). So until next time, lots of love and boxes of chocolates to everyone- Emma


	22. Forever?

To my absolutely perfect and patient reviewers from chapter 21- Bianca, banana-baby, teainamug, harry-an-ginny, aznphreak1218, The Marauders and Lily, ridiculouslyriddikulus, ceringosnowflake, aragog, The Next Marauder, and WhiteCamellia. Y'all make me sooooo happy!

Anyways, I'm a totally awful and horrible author for not having this up sooner! I apologize to all of yall, not just for the lateness but...this isn't my best writing ever. I sort of had a meltdown to my friend Rachel Friday night about my whole guy thing, and I knew it was a mistake to start writing this when I was being over-emotional and crying my eyes out, but I kept writing. So the chapter's a little off-topic, but it'll come into play later (atleast I hope it does), not to mention it's a bit shorter than I hoped for. Anyways, enough rambling- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Forever? 

Lily awoke to strange surroundings. For starters, she was still wearing the white dress from last night, but somehow, her shoes were missing in action. Second of all, she was laying on an unfamiliar bed, wrapped up in a warm blue blanket that she didn't remember putting there. Lastly, the pillow that she was resting her head on bore the oh-so familiar scent that she associated with James. As she sat up and looked around, the events of the previous evening began coming back to her.

It had been New Year's Eve. Everyone had been there. She and James had come upstairs to his room, making out like crazy before he had run off to help his friends. And before he had returned...

She had fallen asleep.

Cursing herself for being such an idiot, Lily looked to her right to see James sleeping in a chair, looking quite uncomfortable, but asleep nonetheless. His shirt was unbuttoned (Lily had a feeling that she might have had something to do with that), his hair as messy as ever, and his glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off at any moment. Then Lily realized that he must've done all this- the shoes, the blanket, then-

Done the noble thing and let her have the bed all to herself, resigning himself to a restless night in a chair.

Relishing in the thought that she had spent the night in James' bed, Lily laid her head back down. Today they'd be heading back to school, starting their last six months there. She was totally ready for them, but what came after that scared her. She knew what she was going to do- she was going to be an Auror. But she worried what would become of her and James' relationship. James had said he would always love her, but she wasn't sure if they had what it took to last that long. What if it was just a teenage romance? Puppy love? She didn't want that. She knew how she felt about James, and she knew this was different than anything else she had ever felt before. She knew he was it for her, and she knew he said the same about her for him, but...did they really mean it?

Lily heard a mumble, and looked up to see James waking slowly. Pushing all these thoughts to the back of her head, she watched anxiously as he opened his beautiful brown eyes. He moved to push his glasses up, but winced- apparently, sleeping like that had it's downsides. Then he looked up and saw Lily watching him. He jumped up and moved over to sit on the bed next to her, ignoring the pains in his neck and back.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" he asked, reaching up and brushing a strand of red hair off her forehead.

"Yeah, really well. Thanks for all this," she told him.

"No problem. I just thought it wouldn't look too nice to anyone who came in here to find us sleeping in the same bed," James said.

"Good thinking." No matter how hard Lily tried, her thoughts kept returning to their pre- Awake James state. She had to talk to him about it.

"James, we're about to go back to school today, and it's our last time and..." she began nervously.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a little nervous, too," James said. "It's kind of like the end is even closer now."

Lily nodded. "I'm just wondering where we stand in all of that. You know, school ending, the real world beginning, and...I don't know. Do you think we'll still be together then?"

"We thought you two were still asleep!" Rachel exclaimed as she, Sirius, Jez, and Remus burst into the room. "What are you still doing in here? And still wearing last night's clothes?"

"Um..." Lily said, searching for an answer.

"Who cares," Sirius said. "Come on, up, get dressed, let's go! Breakfast is calling!"

James and Lily nodded as their friends began to run around the room, talking and saying things that neither really noticed. All they were thinking about was what Lily had just said.

--------

"So, what's up with you and lover boy?" Rachel asked as she, Lily, and Jez walked to the common room after their return to the school that night.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, trying to act as if she didn't know what Rachel was talking about.

"You know good and well what she means. She's talking about how you and James seemed so distant from everyone on the train," Jez said. "You barely spoke to anyone, not even each other."

"I don't know," Lily said. "It's just...I've been thinking-"

"Never a good sign," Rachel interrupted. Lily ignored her as she continued on.

"This is almost it. In a few months, we're leaving here and going out to get our real jobs and stuff. I'm just worried that James and I won't be together then."

"WHAT? Lily, you idiot!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, stop it," Jez said, calming her friend down.

"Thanks, Jez," said Lily.

"I'm not sticking up for you- I totally agree with her," Jez told Lily. "I just don't think the whole school needs to know that their Head Girl has mental issues. You told James about this?"

Lily nodded.

"LILY!"

"What?

"You and James are the perfect couple. People aspire to be like you and him. I can't think of anything that would break you two apart," Jez told her.

"Well...you know how I get, Jez!" Lily said.

"Yes- you overanalyze everything, blow everything out of proportion, and worry far too much," Rachel said.

"I can't help it, Rach!" Lily said. "I just...I'm scared. The way I feel with James and the prospect of our relationship lasting forever scares me."

"Well talk to him about it," Jez said softly. "He loves you, Lil, and I know he'll do everything in his power to make this right. He'll understand."

"Jez is right...as always," Rachel said. "James will make everything cool again, Lil. Trust us."

"I'm trying," Lily whispered. "I'm trying."

----------

"Let me get this straight- she told you she didn't think that you two would last?" Sirius asked.

James had joined his friends back in his old dorm since he was avoiding Lily and the touchy subject that she had brought up.

"Yes," James said, staring up at the ceiling from his old bed.

"That's harsh," Sirius said.

"This was AFTER we had spent our perfect little evening talking, spending quality time together, then making out like crazy in my room after which she fell asleep and I tucked her into bed and humbled myself to sleeping in a chair, which, in case you didn't know, isn't exactly comfortable!"

"What in the world would have you thinking that you would break up in the first place?" Sirius asked, at a loss for words.

"Hell if I know," James mumbled.

"If you two would take your heads out of your butts for a few seconds," Remus began, "you might notice that today is the first day of the year our schooling ends, and might possibly notice that Lily could be frightened by all of our talk of futures and forevers."

There was a long, thoughtful silence before James asked, "Since when are you the expert on women and what they're thinking, Moony?"

"Ever since _Jez_," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, how are things with you two?" Peter asked. He was getting caught back up on everything, having missed the holiday happenings.

"Great," Remus said. "Really, really, _really_ great."

"That's lovely to know, really, but can we get back to the subject at hand?" James said. "What am I supposed to do! My girlfriend, also known as the love of my life, thinks that we'll be broken up in six months!"

"Talk to her," Remus said simply. "Let her know that you're in it for the long haul."

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Prongs, if Lily Evans doesn't believe you when you tell her that you love her, then I will proclaim my love for Snivellus to the entire school, standing on the staff table in my bare feet and Rachel's dress robes," Sirius said.

As everyone laughed, James said "For your sake, Padfoot, I hope you're right."

------------

James reluctantly returned to their common room that night to find Lily curled up on the sofa in a blanket. Her hands peeked out from under it, holding a mug full of steamy marshmallow-y hot chocolate. She smiled nervously when she saw him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied.

There was an awkward silence. Really awkward. Lily could barely bear to look at James, wondering what he was thinking. Gosh, she had been such an idiot, telling him all her worries. Rachel was right- she worried too much.

James was scared to look at Lily. He knew he couldn't put off talking to her any longer. While he was scared about the upcoming conversation, he was going crazy, wondering what had caused Lily to think these things. James was crazy about Lily and never failed to let her and everyone else know it. He was angry with her, no, disappointed in himself that he had done something that made her faith in him falter for even a second.

"We need to talk," he finally said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own.

"Yeah, I know," Lily said nervously.

"I mean, that stuff you said this morning..." James began.

"Come here. Come, sit down. We'll be here a while," Lily told him.

James went over and sat next to her. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms so badly, and just tell her that everything was going to be okay, that they'd be together forever, but he knew it was going to take a bit more than that.

"Lil... what did you mean when you said those things? Did I do something wrong?"

"James, no, you didn't do anything wrong," Lily assured him. "I just... I get like this sometimes. I freak out and worry too much and..."

"Overanalyze everything?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lily, I've been in love with you since we were eleven years old and we got paired together in potions and you sat there and went over every possible outcome that could occur if I did something wrong," James said.

Lily smiled. "You remember that?"

"Of course," James said simply. "I remember everything."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

James sighed- this was one of those little test things. "Like... that shirt. That's the one you stole from Rachel the night you caught me kissing Emma. And your hair," he said, reaching out and brushing a stray piece out of her face. "You wore it like that to the first Quidditch game I was ever in. It got all messed up at the victory party afterwards- some sixth year ran into you. You told him off- I've never seen a sixth year get so scared by a second year."

Lily smiled...James _did _remember everything.

"And that smile. The last time you smiled like that was last night after I introduced you to Mrs. Greywing. It's your 'I can't believe how amazing you are and I'm trying not to throw myself at you or shower you in praise' smile."

"I have different smiles?" Lily asked.

"Mmmhmm," James replied.

"What are they?"

"I can't just tell you all of them. I name them as I see them."

Lily pouted.

"But that- that's the 'I'm trying to act like I'm mad at you' smile. Not quite a smile, but nearing it- it contains the slightest suggestion of a smile."

"James..." Lily said.

"Look, Lil, listen," James said, taking her hand in his. "I know that you're probably scared out of your mind right now by all these futures and forevers... I am, too. But you have to believe me when I say I'll never leave you. I've loved you since first year, and I'll never stop. I just can't think of anything of done to make you think otherwise."

"James, you didn't do anything, trust me," Lily said. "It's just...the way I feel when I'm with you- it's new to me. I've never felt this way about anyone and...well, forever is a long time."

"I know-"

"No, let me speak, please," Lily interrupted. "And I've been sitting here thinking, trying to sort out my feelings, overanalyzing everything, and...I just realized that maybe if I'm scared of forever, it's a good thing I'm going to have you with me the entire time."

James breathed a sigh of relief- she felt the same way he did...

"Because, James, I love you so much, and I have no clue why I ever thought we wouldn't last-"

"Lil, it's okay," James said, stopping her before she began to ramble like she always did.

"But, I was just-"

"Lily?" James said, bringing his index finger to her lips to silence her. "I said everything was okay. Now please...can we just finish what we started last night?"

Lily smiled, remembering what had happened. "Maybe...it depends. What do you remember about last night?" she asked, knowing she was pushing all of James' buttons.

"I remember a lot of things," James said.

"Like?"

"Like this," James said as he leaned down and kissed Lily, settling in for a perfect evening on that couch with no interruptions.

Because he loved Lily, and she loved him. They would love each other forever, and nothing would ever upset that.

Because she was his, and he was hers.

Forever.

* * *

Okay, so I hope that wasn't too awful. Honestly, I have no clue why I wrote it. I might just go back and re-write it later. Anyways, my life since the last update has been...interesting. Unlike last time, I'm totally over that guy. I saw him in the hall the other day and didn't feel a thing. Spilling everything to my good friend Rachel made me feel so much better (not to mention a big box of tissues, a handful of chocolate chips, and a call from my best friend ever in Pennsylvania, Jez). Then this week has been pretty good- my grandparents came home from Florida, I've eaten Chinese food twice (yay!), rented two amazing movies (Rent, which is an amazing musical that I'm dying to get the soundtrack to, and Pride and Prejudice, which was so utterly perfect even though I depsise Keira Knightley and her Orlando Bloom kissing self- I've started reading the book now and I'm totally engrossed in Jane Austen land), and had a surprisingly good week at school. 

Anyways, Thanks so much for sticking by me. I know this was a long wait between updates and that this chapter is nowhere near as good as the others, but my emotions are back to their normal (but much happier) state, and normal writing should resume soon! Please review- you have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks a lot! Until I have time to update again, lots of love and good movies that make you smile- Emma


	23. Valentine's Plans

To my amazing chapter 22 reviewers who rock my world- aznphreak1218, Heather Gernenz, ivy, The Marauders and Lily, ceringosnowflake, animeanigel, ridiculouslyriddikulus, banana-baby, WhiteCamellia, Teainamug, The Next Marauder, and aragog! You all are the best for putting up with my ridiculously long waits between updates. I'm such a horrible writer! I am sooooooooooo sorry for this taking so long. It's just for once, my life has been good (check out the ending AN) and I haven't had as much time to write. Jess has been hounding me for days- "When can you finish chapter 23? FINISH IT EMMA!" so thank her for it finally being finished. Andfinally, way overdue, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 23- Valentine's Plans 

January proved to be very uneventful for the group, unless you count their continued dominance over the Slytherins in Defense class duels and Sirius and James receiving their 100th detention for dropping a bag of dungbombs off the Astronomy tower. As a snowy February began, the girls were worried once again.

"I swear, if he forgets Valentine's Day, he'll wish he had fallen off the Astronomy tower with those dungbombs," Rachel snapped one day as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch after studying in the library.

"Rach, give it a rest- we still have two more weeks," Jez told her.

"I know, I know...it's just you know how thick-headed and forgetful Sirius is. I don't want to be disappointed, that's all," Rachel said.

"I don't think any guy truly knows how much Valentine's Day means to a girl," Lily stated.

"I agree. I mean, it doesn't matter when you're sad and lonely and have no boyfriend, because then you just waste your time eating chocolates with your friends," Rachel said.

"But now that we have boyfriends, it matters," Jez finished for her.

"Exactly. But seeing as none of them has ever had a girlfriend that lasted a considerable amount of time or that meant anything to them, I doubt they even know the holiday is on the calendar."

"You're being very quiet, Lily," Jez commented.

Lily blushed. It was true- ever since she and James had gotten their forevers and always straight, things had never been better. She had never been happier, nor had he. Lily spent most of her time without James daydreaming about him, wondering what would happen next time she saw him. James spent most of his time without Lily talking about her to anyone who would (or wouldn't) listen, telling them about all their future plans. It seemed that Lily had allowed her thoughts to stray to James once more, and it didn't help that Valentine's Day had been mentioned.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lily apologized.

"So any big Cupid Day plans for you and Romeo?" Rachel asked.

"Um...not sure yet," Lily said. "We haven't really talked about it yet."

"The Golden Couple hasn't made plans for the most lovely day of the year! Stop the presses!" Rachel said sarcastically. "Why, with all this forever talk, I thought you'd have every Valentine's Day from here to kingdom come planned out."

"Nope, not yet," Lily said.

"Well, aren't you worried that he won't remember?" Jez asked.

"A little. But I'm trying to stop worrying so much and I have faith that James will do the right thing."

"Which is?"

"Whatever he thinks will make me happy," Lily said simply.

"Oh! To be so in love that you don't care what your boyfriend plans for the most romantic day of the year!" Rachel swooned. "To have a faith and love so strong!"

"Rachel?" Lily said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Someday, you'll understand and be sorry that you joked on me."

"Yeah, but that day's not today," Rachel said with a smile. "Until then, I can joke on you all I want, Juliet."

"Rachel?" Jez said.

"Yes, Jezreel?"

"Shut up."

----------

"I just want it to be perfect, you know? It's our first Valentine's Day together, it should be special."

These were James' words as he reviewed his ideas for the perfect day that he was arranging for Lily. These plans were written in the notebook that had previously been reserved for prank ideas and other things of that nature. While Sirius said that it was utterly ridiculous that James was writing this in the notebook, James assured him that it was an attack plan, nonetheless.

James was having a hard time getting it through Sirius' head that Valentine's Day was, to a girl, one of the most important holidays on the calendar. James didn't want Rachel to spend her evening crying over the fact that her boyfriend was a complete and total idiot, or Sirius to spend that same evening nursing an injury of some sort. So, he urged his friend to do the same thing he was doing, even if it wasn't as elaborate or well-planned. Sirius had refused, saying things would fall into place when and where they needed to, just like they always did.

"Yes, Prongs, we know. Everything has to be perfect for you and your Lily Flower, and you're being the perfect boyfriend by planning a lovely candle-lit dinner and a dozen roses-"

"Actually, it's so much more than a candle-lit dinner, and quite a bit more than a dozen roses," James interrupted, smiling down at his perfect little notebook.

"-and Merlin know what else, putting the rest of us boyfriends to shame," Sirius finished.

"Who said he was putting all of us to shame?" Remus contradicted. "I've got a few good ideas in the works, too."

"See? If Moony can do it, you can too!" James said.

"For the last bloody time!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm not planning anything for me and Rachel for Valentine's Day! It's just not the way I do things! You know everything I do falls in to place at the last minute."

"Fine, just don't come complaining to me after Rachel slaps you again- I'll be spending time with Lily," James said.

Sirius scowled at James from his seat at the window as James grinned and leaned back onto his former pillow. Things were so perfect between Lily and him at the moment. Ever since they had talked about the always and forever thing, their relationship had been perfect. With Valentine's Day just around the corner, James wasn't about to sit back and let a holiday all about love go to waste. If anything, his elaborate and detailed plans would only strengthen the bond they had been making stronger every day.

He only hoped things went according to plan.

------------

As the magic day approached even more quickly, James was doing everything within his power to make sure everything that was supposed to happen happened. One day he found Rachel alone in the common room, studying.

"Hey Rachel," he said happily, sitting down next to her.

"What do you want, James?" she asked bluntly.

"Who said I wanted anything?" James asked innocently.

"I just know, OK?" Rachel replied. "So get to the point."

"Valentine's Day's coming up, and I need your help."

"Aw, we haven't thought of anything to do for Lily yet?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Actually, it's the opposite of that," James told her. "It's all planned out, I just need help to make sure she's in the right places at the right times, things happen when they need to happen, things like that."

"Why? Valentine's Day is just a stupid holiday that boys almost never acknowledge," Rachel snapped.

"Aw- someone's afraid that Padfoot's not doing anything for them for Valentine's Day," James said in a singsong voice.

Rachel glared at him. "For your information, I could care less what that idiot decides to do for me. If he doesn't even want to do anything, I'll be okay, it's just he can never expect me to kiss him EVER again-"

"If you don't care so much, why are you rambling?" James asked, causing Rachel to blush.

"I mean...is he planning anything?" she whispered, hoping James would say yes.

"Depends- will you help me with Lily?"

Rachel glared at him again- James always made sure everything went his way. "Fine," she finally said. "I'll make sure everything goes according to plan-"

"And I'll make sure my idiot best friend remembers that Valentine's Day is on the calendar and that you expect something to happen," James finished.

"Exactly," Rachel said with a smile.

"I knew you'd see things my way!" James said with a triumphant grin.

"Now, what exactly is this oh-so elaborate plan of yours that needs assistance?" Rachel asked.

James smiled as he sat down and began to explain.

-----------

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere," Remus said as he came up beside Jez in the hallway, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"I've just been in the library- Potions extra credit," Jez said in a soft voice that Remus could just make out below the commotion of the crowded hallway.

Remus didn't bother telling Jez that she didn't need extra credit in her best class as they went to the common room for break.

As the pair sat down on the sofa to study, they both noticed that it was becoming impossible to not recognize the signs of the approaching holiday. The common room was lavishly decorated with red and pink, hearts and cupids, and a broad assortment of flowers. The couple hadn't talked about it much; at least not to each other. Jez had spilled her thoughts to her friends, and Remus had mentioned some things to his. They were either too scared to say anything to each other about it or worried that nothing would happen at all and had decided to spare themselves the heartache and not get their hopes up. But for once in her life, Jez decided to use her Gryffindor bravery and be the first to say something.

"So, um, Valentine's Day's next week," she said nervously, her voice faltering as she spoke.

Remus was surprised and shocked that Jez had mentioned this. "Oh, yeah," he said, his voice reflecting the nervous quality of hers.

"Um... are we doing anything then?" Jez asked. She silently cursed herself for being so shy and unable to get her point across as boldly as Rachel or as clearly as Lily- why were her friends the lucky ones?

"Um...I don't know. Do you want to do anything?" Remus asked, praying that she would say yes. If she didn't, he would have a lot of un-planning to do.

Jez couldn't believe this- did Remus, her boyfriend and love of her life, honestly think that she, the girl who lived for happy endings and perfect dates and whose favorite story growing up was Cinderella, wanted to treat the most romantic day of the year as if it was just another, average, everyday day?

"Um...yeah, I guess it would be nice," she said softly.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank Merlin."

"Why?" Jez asked, confused.

"It's just...I've been making plans for a few weeks now, and I was almost worried that you didn't want to do anything," Remus admitted.

"You were worried that I wouldn't want to spend Valentine's Day with you?" Jez asked, shocked. "Remus, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Hearing this made Remus' heart soar. "Me either," he told her. "Just leave it all to me. It may not be as detailed and flashy as the day Prongs has planned for Lily, but trust me-" He reached across and took her hand in his. "It'll be special."

Jez smiled when she heard this. "Okay. Thanks, Remus," she said softly. Then, she leaned over and kissed him. They may have been in the middle of the common room with all those people around them, but to them, they were the only two people in the room.

---------

Sirius allowed his thoughts to wander as he stood outside the Quidditch locker rooms, waiting for Rachel to finish changing so they could head back to the common room one night. James had spent their walk to practice explaining (once again) how important Valentine' Day was to a girl and why he should think of something for Rachel. Sirius had told James that things were coming along just fine for him and that he should keep his nose in his own business. But the truth was, Sirius had had tons of ideas, but had no idea how to put them into action, or (and this is the big one) if Rachel would like them.

And he really wanted to make Rachel happy. After all, it was Valentine's Day. Sirius had never been a big one on celebrating the day; then again, he had never been in love on Valentine's Day. He didn't really know the true meaning of it, and was hoping that he wouldn't mess it up. He knew Rachel would have high expectations and he didn't want to let her down.

"Hey!" Rachel greeted, snapping Sirius out of his daydream. He looked up to see her standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. Her face was still red from the wind and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, stray pieces hanging around her face. Everytime Sirius saw her, even if it was just plain and natural after Quidditch like this, he had to control every fiber of his being to keep himself from drooling or kissing her crazy.

"Hey," he said nervously, putting his arm around her as they began to walk back to the castle. Rachel immediately sensed that something was up.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Sirius said a bit too quickly. "Nothing at all. Everything's just fine."

As always, Rachel saw past his act. "Cut the crap. I know when you're lying to me. You try to cover it up all suavely and it never works. Tell me what's wrong- maybe I can help."

"Not sure you can this time, Rach," Sirius admitted.

"Oh, come on now! Why not?"

"Because you are the source of my problems," Sirius told her truthfully. There was no use lying to her.

"Me? What have I done?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Nothing, don't worry," he assured her. "I'm just... Valentine's Day's next week, and I don't want to mess things up like I always do."

"You don't always mess things up," Rachel told him.

Sirius just smiled and shook his head. "Yes, I do. This kind of thing... you know I'm not used to it and you know I don't know what to do."

Then it hit Rachel- he wanted to make plans for Valentine's Day. And as she always did, she spoke before she thought. "Wait- you're planning something for Valentine's Day? You?"

Sirius looked hurt. "Yes, me. I'm not a complete and utter idiot like you think I am."

"No, sorry...I didn't mean it to come out like that," Rachel said quickly. "I'm just...yay!" A huge smile spread across her face as she did a small victory dance. _Her_ boyfriend was planning something for Valentine's Day- _just for her_!

"What the bloody hell are you getting so excited about?" Sirius asked, confused.

"No guy has ever done anything for me for Valentine's Day," Rachel told him. "Well there _was_ Michael, but he's such a git it doesn't count anymore, no matter how much that necklace cost or how many roses there were...or how big that stuffed penguin was-"

"Ok, I get the point," Sirius said, getting annoyed. How could she sit there and go on and on about what her stupid ex had done for her when she knew good and well how crazy he was going at the moment?

Rachel stopped abruptly. That had been a little stuck up of her, to go on and on about Michael, especially when she hated him now. But she could tell that Sirius was trying, and she didn't want to mess this up anymore than he did.

"What are you so worried about anyway?" she asked gently. "You know I'll love anything you do for me."

"You don't know that," Sirius said. "I just want everything to be perfect, because it's for you, and you're perfect and deserve everything to be perfect."

Rachel absolutely melted when she heard this, but held herself together to say, "Then anything you do for me will be perfect. I promise."

Sirius smiled. "So even if I do nothing, you'll be happy?"

"Sirius!" Rachel said, shoving him.

"What? You said ANYTHING!"

"You know what I mean," Rachel said, glaring at him slightly.

Sirius couldn't help but smile when Rachel pretended to be angry with him. "I love you, Rachel," he told her, meaning every word.

Rachel smiled up at him. "I love you, too, Sirius," she said with just as much meaning. Then Sirius leaned down and kissed her softly and sweetly, and that's when she knew...

That's when she knew that it was for real.

--------

James smiled as he walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. It was a few days before Valentine's Day, and he had just gotten the final touches to Lily's perfect day in place. His old dorm had proved to be a good working place, because Lily was less likely to go up there and go through his things and discover something that should have remained a surprise. Plus, his friends enjoyed having him around more.

After giving Gryffindor the password, James walked through the portrait hole to find Lily sitting at the table, writing a letter home to her parents. He could tell it was to her parents by the excited, rapid way she wrote. The quill was a blur of white as it flew across the parchment, and a smile graced Lily's face. She must have been writing about something happy. Her smile got even bigger when she looked up to see him standing there.

"Hey! Where've you been?" she asked as she scribbled an ending. James watched as she signed her 'Love, Lily", drawing a little flower at the end (she always did this in letters home, he discovered).

"Oh, just...hanging with the guys," James said as he sat down on the sofa. He had almost spilled the beans on his plans.

"Mmmhmm," Lily said knowingly as she sealed her letter, leaving it on the table so she'd remember to send it in the morning. She moved and sat next to James.

"What are you so smiley about?" he asked, knowing that just a letter home couldn't bring a smile like that to her face.

"Oh, you know," Lily said innocently. "Just...this is a good week."

"And why's that?" James asked, feeling there was more to it than that.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, and I really hope you have," Lily began. "But this week's Valentine's Day."

James gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Really? Oh my God...I... you don't want to do anything huge do you?"

Lily's face dropped. "Did you really forget?" she asked.

James grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"I hate that smile," Lily told him, shoving his shoulder slightly.

"Why? What's wrong with this smile?" he asked.

"It's so arrogant...like you know what's going to happen and you don't want me to know what's going to happen and you just love dangling it over my head like that," Lily said with her red-head attitude.

"Well I don't want you to know what's happening until it happens," James said. "That's the most important part of it- the surprise."

"So you _are_ planning something!" Lily said, the smile returning to her face.

"I never said that," James corrected.

"Uh-huh- but you meant it." Lily grinned mischievously. "I can't wait! Is it like one big huge surprise? It's not that cupid again, is it?"

"No, it's not," James said. "I liked the cupid. Why did you hate it so much?"

"I didn't hate it," Lily told him. "It just got old after a while. It followed me everywhere and it never shut up. It would've been perfect if it had just been one song and boom, that was it."

"Hmm...I'll have to remember that, won't I?" James asked as he put his arms around her.

Lily nodded as she leaned into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. He was so nice and warm...and he smelled so good.

"You know, we could just spend all of Valentine's Day like this and I'd be fine," she told him.

"Me too," James said. Lily fit perfectly in his arms, and it was never uncomfortable. Everything came with ease to them. He rested his head on her shoulder, smelling the flowery scent of her perfume that always drove him crazy. "I guess I could fit a little of this in somewhere."

"Fit it in?" Lily asked, confused.

"Just wait," he said, kissing her softly. "Just wait."

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Once again, so sorry for this taking so long. I had planned on posting it last week, but I never found time to finish it. Ever since I got over that guy, life has been amazing- great days, good friends, great food, amazing movies...it's amazing. I wasted so much time on that idiot. Last week was the robotics competition and my brother and Rachel volunteered and our team (which doesn't exist anymore) went to observe and our biggest rival ended up winning the whole shebang and are going to Atlanta for the Championship in April. Then Monday, my piano teacher called saying she was sick and cancelling lessons (wah!) and my uncle got sick and was in the hospital (much better now though). Then Tuesday was Happy Harry Potter Day! My mom picked me and Rachel up from school and took us to Wal-Mart where we ran in and got one of the last copies with Special Features and then ran around while my mom got her prescription filled. We went down all the food aisles like idiots and realized we were hungry so ended up buying a thing of chicken fingers and a small cheescake (which we ate all but half of the chocolate cheescake on the way home). Then we got here and watched it (by the way, eating chocolate cheesecake and drooling over hott Harry Potter guys are a great way to spend an evening) then watched special features- see my profile for my thoughts on it all. Then...it's just been a good week. 

So I know you're dying to read chapter 24-the big V-Day. I just have to get all the facts straight for my story- you'll love James' thing for Lily, and...you'll just love the whole chapter. I hope to write it this weekend, and reviews will hurry it along! Thank you all so much! Hope to update again soon, but until then- lots of chocolate cheesecake and Harry Potter special features- Emma


	24. The Day of Love, Part I

To my amazing reviewers of Chapter 23- sumdea, The Marauders and Lily, Teainamug, animeanigel, banana-baby, englandrules, jenna, ceringosnowflake, dracosbabygrl, mrspadfoot4eva, and harry-an-ginny. Y'all are the best- 11 reviews for that chapter!

Okay, so I'm the most horrible writer ever. I can't believe I made y'all wait so long between updates. It's just this whole week, while being exciting, has been semi-drama filled.Anyways, enough rambling, I've made you wait long enough. Here's chapter 24- the first half of Valentine's Day. Enjoy, and please don't kill me for the unbelievably long wait!

* * *

Chapter 24- The Day of Love, Part I 

Jez Rogers received the shock of her life when she had woken up to see her boyfriend peeking through the hangings around her bed.

"How the bloody hell did you get up here?" Jez asked, pulling the covers around her so Remus wouldn't see her in her pajamas.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Remus replied. "And it's called stealing James's broom and flying up the stairs."

"Wait...you risked that?" Jez asked. "For me?"

Remus nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Jez smiled. "Okay then. Get up here," she said, patting the space on the bed beside her.

Remus slipped through the curtains around her four-poster and sat on her bed beside her. Jez's nerves were buzzing, due to the fact that her boyfriend was here, in her room, in her bed, when it was against all school rules.

"So, what'd you come up here for?" she asked.

"For this," Remus said, leaning over and kissing her softly. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Jez said, smiling softly before she leaned in for another kiss, then another, and another. Suddenly it dawned on Jez that she and her boyfriend were making out on her bed while she was still in her pajamas, with morning breath and frizzy hair, while her roommates slept peacefully around them. This wasn't good.

"Remus, let me get dressed," Jez said, pulling away. "I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes, okay?"

Remus looked upset, but agreed. "Ok."

Jez watched as he stood and slipped out of her room quietly. She sighed...did she really just make out with her boyfriend?

In her bed?

While she was wearing her pajamas (the old ones with the two sizes too big t-shirt)?

When she had frizzy hair and morning breath?

Most of all, while her friends and roommates slept around them?

Jez was starting to like taking risks, especially when they involved her boyfriend and Valentine's Day.

------------

Rachel had been unsurprised when she had awoken to no surprise from her boyfriend. While she was upset, she knew she had to be patient. If Sirius was going to do something, it was going to be completely random, off the wall, and occur at an unexpected time. So she woke up and got dressed, ignoring the buzz of conversation about how sweet so-and-so's boyfriend had been from Emma and Jessica.

Then she had arrived in the common room which was full of romancing couples and other signs of the day. As always, she had to wait for Sirius to come down the stairs, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. Rachel hated that. She had always been a very neat, clean-cut person- her shirt was always wrinkle-less, her hair always perfect, her appearance flawless.

Then there was Sirius.

But she had to admit, no one else could pull of that look as well as her boyfriend could. It worked for him, and it made him even more unbelievably hot. The way his messy hair fell into his midnight blue eyes drove her crazy, as did the way his shirt was always slightly untucked and his tie tied loosely.

Something made this morning different than all the other mornings she had been waiting for Sirius. Today, he came down the stairs with something in his hand...

A yellow rose.

Puzzled at this, Rachel acted as if she hadn't seen the flower until Sirius came over, pecked her on the cheek, said "Happy Valentine's Day," and handed her the small, de-thorned, yellow rose.

How had he known that yellow roses were her favorite? She had never told him...at least not directly. That meant that he had either

A) asked Lily or Jez to find out

or B) actually been listening to her when she talked.

Thinking about this as Sirius took her hand and they walked out of the common room, Rachel liked to believe B was the correct answer.

---------

As Lily lingered between sleep and consciousness, her first thought was, "_It's Valentine's Day._"

The second was, "_Mmmm... something smells _**_really_**_ good._"

Deciding she had to know what it was that was tantalizing her senses, Lily opened her eyes and sat up, only to be completely blown away.

Her room seemed to be carpeted in fragrant red roses. It wasn't just few roses; there had to be _hundreds_ of them. Some were in vases, sitting on her desk, dresser, atop her wardrobe. Some were in bouquets, laid of every surface of her room. Others were just single ones, scattered around the floor and on her bed.

Lily was awestruck as she surveyed the flowers that surrounded her. She knew how they had gotten there. But why had James done this? What could she possibly do with hundreds of roses? There had to be an explanation.

As if her thoughts were turned into actions, she looked back on the pillow to her left to find a small white envelope with another red rose attached to it and her name written in James's handwriting. Anxious to understand these puzzling things, she grabbed the envelope and tore it open quickly. She pulled out a small card, also covered in James's handwriting.

_Lily,_ it said. _Happy Valentine's Day! I assume that if you're reading this, you are awake and have seen your room and part of your surprise (that's right- I said part. This is nowhere _**_near_**_ all of it, that I can assure you of.) I'm sure this is all more than a little bit surprising to you, if not confusing as well. But if you count all the roses around you, or if you prefer, just believe me when I say that there are 2,358 roses in your room, bathroom, closet, and the common room at the present moment. Why 2,358, you may ask? Because if you would like to count (or once again, just trust me) the days since our first day here at Hogwarts, you will find that 2,358 is how many days it has been. That means that I have been in love with you for 2,358 days. So, I thought what better way than to start of your day than with that many roses, to show you how long I've loved you. _

_Once again, you may ask, "Why roses, of all flowers? Why not lilies?" When I started off thinking about this, lilies were my first instinct. Then I decided against them, because lilies, although beautiful, aren't the best way to represent our relationship. They're too white, too pure, too perfect. Our relationship, as you know, has been anything but perfect. Right now, things may be so perfect, so beautiful. But things haven't always been this way. We have both made mistakes- well, I made mistakes along the way, and we've had our differences and our disagreements (and there were a lot of them.) This is why I chose roses- not just because they represent eternal love and all. Roses have a few sharp thorns, but they are beautiful and sweet, just like our relationship. _

_Lastly, you may wonder why there's already 2,358 roses, and then this one. "If you already have 2,358 for all the days, why is there one more?" Once again, you could figure it out (or trust me) that 2,358 only goes up to yesterday. This one more rose begins a special a dozen, just for today. This dozen is more special than all the rest. They are Everlasting Roses, which, as you know, never die. They are representative of my love for you, which will last forever, just like this rose and the other eleven that accompany it. With each rose that adds up to that magical dozen will be another surprise or gift of sorts. _

_Now that all of that's out of the way, I'd like you to take a deep breath, and get ready for the best day of your life. Meet me in the common room so we can walk down to breakfast together- more will be revealed from there. With the love of more than 2,358 roses, James._

Lily was dumbfounded. 2,358 roses? Was James crazy? She couldn't even begin to imagine how much it cost or how he managed to get them all into her room or how he even figured out how many days he had been in love with her. As insane as it seemed, Lily couldn't help but smile- no guy had ever done anything this sweet for her. This was a huge thing, and she couldn't wait to play along and see how the day turned out.

Twenty minutes later, she walked out of her room wearing her cutest variation on the school uniform- the white button-up shirt, the mandatory Gryffindor tie, a black skirt that ended right at her knee, with a nice pair of black shoes with heels that made her a little bit taller. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a few loose pieces that framed her face softly. As always, she wore the minimal amount of makeup. She stepped into the Common Room to see James leaning nonchalantly up against the back of the sofa, waiting for her. Lily noticed he was holding another rose.

His face lit up when he saw her. In three strides, he had crossed the room and picked her up, whirling her around before putting her back down and kissing her. His free hand was on her cheek, and her arms were around him. "Happy Valentine's Day, love," he whispered when he pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Lily said, looking up into James's captivatingly hazel eyes. They stood there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Finally, James came to his senses and remembered the flower he held in his hand.

"Um, this is for you," he said, handing her the rose. "You know... it's the second one."

"I know," Lily said, smiling shyly as she took it from James's slightly trembling hand. Why was his hand trembling? What could he possibly have to be nervous about?

"Thank you...for everything," she said, hoping to calm his nerves.

"Everything?" James said. His nervousness seemed to disappear. "Lil, this is nowhere near everything. This isn't even half of it," he explained, a smile spreading across his face.

"What?" Lily asked, even more confused than she had been.

"Come on," James said, taking her hand. "Let's get to breakfast."

They walked to the Great Hall in silence, both enjoying the moment of just being together. Lily's mind was racing...what was going to happen today? What was so huge that 2,358 (well, now 2,360) roses wasn't even half of?

James on the other hand, was going over every little thing over and over in his mind. Everything had to fall in place at the right times today, or nothing would work out. He wanted this day to be perfect for Lily, and for him. He was so nervous...what if she didn't like everything? What if nothing happened the way he wanted it to?

James had nothing to worry about as they reached the Great Hall, which was just starting to fill with students. The signs of the day were becoming apparent- the Hall was filled with numerous bunches of balloons and bouquets of flowers to and from young students in love. As Lily and James walked down the Gryffindor table, they saw Remus and Jez and Sirius and Rachel already sitting there, waiting for them. Lily smiled when she caught sight of what was without a doubt, rose number three.

It was laying across her plate with another small card attached. Beside the plate was a large mug full of steaming hot chocolate, topped with fluffy white marshmallows. A smile graced her face as she saw this. James watched anxiously for her reaction. Not wanting to make a scene this early in the morning, Lily gave his hand a squeeze and stood on tiptoe to whisper a small "thank you" in his ear.

"Finally! We thought you'd never get here," Sirius announced as James and Lily sat down.

"Good morning to you, too, Sirius," James said.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked.

"Stop by for a special Valentine's moment in the broom closet?" Sirius asked.

Lily was so happy that she didn't waste a glare on Sirius; she only rolled her eyes as she picked up the card that was attached to her third rose. She slit the envelope open and unfolded the small piece of paper. She read the note quietly to herself as her friends buzzed with conversation around her.

_So, this is rose number three, if I'm correct. Ah, this brings us back to the beginning of...was it try number one or two? Two, I think. That morning a few weeks after Emma and I kissed (it still pains me to even think about this)...I had been such an idiot, and had to find a way to make it up to you. Breakfast in the common room sounded perfect. So I went to the house elves and had them pack us a breakfast picnic. Then both our corresponding tales of marshmallow-filled hot chocolate came out, which led to our confessions of idiocy and continued liking, despite said idiocies. That was one of the best mornings of my life (coming in a close fourth behind the morning after the moonlit incident, Christmas Morning, and New Year's Morning.) So, this is just the first of many little reminders of all the special, precious moments that have led us to where we are. _

_Be on the lookout for number four. It'll turn up in the most unexpected of places from the most unexpected of people. Until then, enjoy your hot chocolate as you relive the memories of that special morning. Love, James._

Lily smiled over at James, who was deep in conversation with Remus over his breakfast and didn't seem to notice. But Lily caught the small sideways glance he gave her, and she could've sworn that he had winked at her.

Maybe Valentine's Day _was_ a good holiday...

---------

Lily wore a big smile as she and James walked into Professor McGonagall's class hand in hand, her friends and their boyfriends right behind them. She didn't know why- she was just unbelievably happy. She and James sat down at their table, and she felt as if nothing could possibly go wrong today.

That's why she was semi-scared as McGonagall came over to her. She had a peculiar look on her face that made Lily worry. But then she noticed what McGonagall was holding in her hand.

A rose.

Rose number four, to be exact.

"I believe this is for you, Miss Evans," McGonagall said with a small smile on her face as she handed Lily the rose and accompanying card. At this point, James stared off in the other direction as if he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said. James had suddenly become engaged in conversation with the people across the aisle, so Lily tore open the envelope to read the third rose's corresponding note.

_Say hello to rose number four. I understand that you're probably disappointed that there's no gift or surprise to go along with this one. Instead, the gift with this rose is the story on why you are receiving it here. _

_As you may remember, our first day in this class ever was where I _really_ fell for you. McGonagall made me sit beside you, and you despised every minute of it. I knew it was for real when I charmed a paper airplane to fly into the back of Malfoy's head and you told me off worse than anyone ever had before. Don't ask me why- there was just something about that red-headed temper of yours that made me like you even more. _

_We've had many other moments in this classroom, more recent ones being this year when McGonagall made us sit together again, and then getting caught in here. Whatever the time, this class will always hold special memories for me, and I hope for you as well. _

_Next up is rose number five, and...well, I'll let that be a surprise. Love, James. _

Lily looked over at James, who had been looking at her but quickly looked away. That didn't stop Lily from catching the small grin that graced his face, making her love him even more.

-----------

"I wish Sirius would do something unbelievably amazing like this for me," Rachel said as she, Jez, and Lily sat in the common room during break. Rachel and Jez were reading over all Lily's notes from James thus far.

"He might," Lily said. "It's not even noon yet."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling my little yellow rose might be the only surprise I get today," Rachel said, stuffing a letter back in it's envelope.

"You should know Sirius better than that by now, Rach," Jez said. "I highly doubt that all you're going to get from him is a flower, as much as he loves you."

"I hope you're right, Miss I-Make-Out-With-My-Boyfriend-In-The-Wee-Hours-Of-The-Morning-In-My-Bed-Even-Though-It's-Against-The-Rules," Rachel told her. "Speaking of our three idiots, where are they?"

"God only knows," Lily said, turning the page in her Transfiguration book. The guys had left them after class, leaving them to spend break with each other.

"Is there a Miss Lily Evans over here, otherwise known as Lily Flower to those of us who know her best?"

All three girls looked up to see Sirius standing there with them, holding not only one rose and it's note, but a single lily. Only it looked different than other lilies- it had a sort of glow to it, and smelled absolutely amazing.

"Yeah, what do you want, Sirius?" Lily asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"I don't really know, all I know is James asked me to give this to you and to be nice about it," Sirius said, handing Lily her two flowers and the note. "So does this come across as nice to you?"

"Very. Thanks, Sirius," Lily told him.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some stuff to do, so I'll see you girls at lunch," Sirius said, kissing Rachel on the cheek before walking off.

As Rachel began to complain about him leaving her yet again, Lily opened the note and began to read.

_This, as you know, is rose number five. It's gift has a more obvious meaning. The flower that goes along with your fifth rose is a lily, and not just your ordinary lily. This is a lily that came from a garden where fairies live, so of course it has all this fairy-ish glow that you can see that makes it not only more beautiful, but makes it live longer. _

_I give you this Lily to bring back the memory of the Christmas Ball in fourth year. Yes, I can see you cringing at the mention of it already. But that was the 27__th__ time that I asked you out and you rejected me (Yes, I kept count. You don't want to know how many times overall that happened, trust me.) But I still remember asking Jessica to go with me and getting her a lily to match her dress, then seeing you come down the stairs and giving it to you because the sight of you in that white dress made all my thoughts go crazy. You looked at me like I had lost my mind, but you didn't chuck the flower back at me as you walked off to meet Andrew Jordan in the entrance hall. Then I asked you to dance that night, and you actually said yes. I remember seeing that you had tucked the lily behind your ear, and that made me feel so special. Then of course I made a stupid comment and you told me off and ran away, but I'd rather not mention that. So while the lily has a more obvious meaning, it also holds a special memory for me. _

_I hope Sirius wasn't a complete and utter idiot when he gave this to you (if he was, tell me and I'll hex him into next week). So until the halfway point, Love, James. _

Lily smiled as she read this note. Because she had never told James, or anyone for that matter, that she had kept that lily. To this day, it remained tucked away in her diary for only her to see. Every time she opened her diary to write something important, she smiled at the memory of that one, uncomplete but perfect dance with James.

---------

"So the next one's the halfway point, right?" Jez whispered at lunch. The guys were mysteriously absent so far, and there was no sign of magic rose number six anywhere.

"Yeah, but he didn't say anything special about it," Lily told her.

"Well of course not, that'll ruin the surprise," Rachel said, looking down the table. Her eyes grew wide. "Dear God do not let that be headed this way for me," she said under her breath.

"Don't let what-" Lily began to ask as she glanced down the table, but knew as soon as she caught sight of what Rachel saw.

Flying down the table towards them was a cupid, complete with bow and quiver full of heart arrows. Lily's heart sunk when she saw the red Everlasting Rose in his hand.

"Is there a Miss Lily Evans down here?" the cupid said, hovering in the aisle beside the table. Lily raised her hand meekly.

"For you from a Mr. James Potter," he said, handing Lily the rose. "Now, I've been instructed to sing you a brief musical selection, chosen by Mr. Potter."

Lily's cheeks turned red as the little cupid burst into a beautiful rendition of the Beatles' song "And I Love Her" for the whole Great Hall to hear. Although it was slightly embarassing, Lily couldn't believe this. The day was only half done, and she still had six more roses to go.

Looking down the hall to see James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter standing in the door, grinning, Lily had a good feeling about those other six roses.

* * *

So yeah, the first half of the day. Just to let you know, I did all that math to figure out how many days it was and I thought up all that stuff. That's part of what took so long. The other part being I've had no time to write- life's been so great, and I've wanted to write because I have so much stuff to get into but haven't had time to do nothing but write like I wish I could. I've been helping a good guy friend of mine through some serious girl troubles he's been having, and school work has been crazy. Not to mention Rachel and I are trying to figure our schedules out for next year and our school's getting all these new AP classes that we can take online and stuff so we've been running back and forth to the guidance counselor, then Jessica and I have been trying to straighten out my friend Niki, who has just totally gone off the deep end...so yeah, life is good, there's just lots of drama. 

But it should get better tomorrow- my family's going to visit my aunt and uncle in North Carolina, then I'm coming back and going to the movies with my friends, whom I'm trying to get four of together(two couples, both very cute- one involves my cousin and best friend). Then we're going to go get Chinese food and ice cream. I really hope I'll find time to write, because everytime I see your amazing reviews I feel so guilty for not updating sooner. So please, bear with me. I love you guys so much. Thanks for sticking by me all this time! So until I find time to update again, Lots of love and non-drama filled days- Emma


	25. The Day of Love, Part II

To my beautiful Chapter 24 reviewers- The Marauders and Lily, aragog, animeanigel, Heather Gernenz, teainamug, ceringosnowflake, harry-an-ginny, dracosbabygrl, Jenna, aznphreak1218, and -X-Nefertiri-X-.

So, I got this chapter up in under a week! whoohoo for me! I worked really hard though, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- The Day of Love, Part II 

"James!" Lily called down the hallway. They were all on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, only James had gone ahead of Lily this time. Tired of spending so much of Valentine's Day apart from her boyfriend, she decided to catch up with him on the way to their afternoon class.

"Oh, hey," James said, smiling as Lily caught up with him.

"Why are you so eager to get away from me today?" Lily asked.

"I'm not, trust me," he told her. "I'm just going ahead to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Oooh, so I get number 7 in Defense class?" Lily asked sneakily.

"Maybe," James said with that arrogant smile that made Lily mad. "Maybe not."

"Grrr- why do you always do that?" Lily grumbled.

"Just to see you get mad," James lied as they walked into the classroom and sat down.

The class was soon filled with students that were all talking about their Valentine's Days, whether good or bad, perfect or...not so much.

"I'm supposed to give this to you, Lil," Rachel said as she came in the classroom, holding rose number seven and a heart-shaped box. "Don't know why, just doing as told."

"Thanks, Rach," Lily said, taking the box, flower, and note from Rachel, who grinned at her before sitting down next to Sirius.

Lily looked to her left at James, but he had disappeared again. Why did he always go away when she received a rose? Didn't he want to see her reaction? Lily brushed her thoughts aside as she tore open the note.

_So, how'd you like number six? I just thought that would be a nice halfway point. Sorry for the absent note, I just figured the cupid spoke for itself- literally. _

_Anyway, the meaning of number seven and it's coordinating box of chocolates. Yes, the heart shaped box is a box of Honeydukes' Finest. And the meaning of it...you can probably figure it out on your own, but I'll write it anyway. _

_I could always retell the tale of our first trip to Hogsmeade in third year when you dumped the whole jar of Licorice Snaps on me_, _or the time in Hogsmeade when you made the scene after Sirius and I dropped the Chocolate Frog down the back of your shirt. But no, I've chosen something a bit more recent. The memory I've chosen to accompany rose number seven is the first Hogsmeade trip of this school year. I asked you to go with me, and we went by way of the One-Eyed Witch. We arrived in Honeydukes, and things were amazing. We walked around, laughing, talking, and having fun for once. I'm not going to remind you or myself of what happened next, but I'll just tell you that I honestly thought I was going to make my move and kiss you right there in the middle of Honeydukes. Then my nerves got the better of me and I decided not to (like an idiot). But it's just the memory of that perfect Honeydukes trip that makes this box of chocolates so special. _

_The eighth rose is headed your way soon. And after that...well, I'll just let that be a surprise. Love, James. _

_---------- _

"So, when do I get rose number eight?" Lily asked as she and James walked into the Gryffindor common room after class. The day was coming to an end as the sun began to set and students were preparing for dinner or Valentine's Day evening plans.

"Hmm...I don't know," James said as they gave their password to Gryffindor's portrait and walked into their common room. "Does now seem like a good time?"

Lily smiled when she saw the beautiful red rose sitting on the table where they always did their homework. She looked over at James who smiled back. "Go on. See what it is," he told her.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Lily asked, hurt again that he was leaving her.

"I have to check on some stuff for later. I promise- this is the last time I'll leave you today," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm holding you to that," Lily called after him as he walked into his room. As soon as he shut the door, she ran over to the table, dropped her books, and ripped open the envelope attached to the rose. She was surprised when the note wasn't the only thing that fell out. This time, another, smaller envelope came out as well. Written on it was _Open Later_. It took all of Lily's self-restraint not to tear it open and read whatever it was right then. But it was James's game, and Lily was going to play along. She began to read the note.

_Ok, so there's no special gift accompanying this one, but a slightly more special and more recent meaning. This little table and sofa in front of the fire has played host to a lot of special moments for us. We had breakfast here, laughed and joked here, kissed here...yeah, you get the picture. But more than anything else, we've done our homework here together. I guess it all started when we agreed to help each other in our weaker subjects during the first week of school. And you know what? My Charms grade has gone up since you started helping me (thank you, by the way). Then there was the time I did your Transfiguration essay, which led to the breakfast thing, but enough of that. Right now, I want you to do your homework from Transfiguration and Defense class, even though I'm not here to help you. Then, you can open the smaller envelope. Further instructions await you there. Love, James. _

Eager to find out what the contents of the little envelope were, Lily took her books out of her bag and began working on her homework with a new determination.

Forty-five minutes later, she put her books back in the bag, now accompanied by two completed essays. She then tore open the envelope.

_I really hope you have finished your assignments and aren't just reading this without following instructions (because you have to follow the instructions for this all to turn out right.) But, assuming you have, onto the next set of directions. _

_Go into your room and put away your school books. Then proceed into your bathroom- you'll find further information there. _

Lily grabbed her bag and quickly ran into her room and dropped her books on the chair in the corner. Then she ran into her bathroom and was surprised.

All around her perfect white bathroom were little white candles, all lit and their light reflecting off the shiny white surfaces. There were rose petals scattered everywhere, and her bathtub was filled with perfect, snowy white bubbles. Soft, relaxing music seemed to be coming from nowhere. Lily took a moment to take it all in. Then she noticed the red rose placed on the counter by the sink, along with the note attached to it. She slowly walked over to the counter and picked up the note.

_Yes, I can see the shock on your face. This is where the roses start to lose meaning and turn into perfectly nice things just for you (well some will still have slight meanings, but this is something just for you.) So if you're willing to keep playing along and following instructions, read on. _

_Right now, I want you to just relax and take a nice, long, hot bath. Stay as long as you want...well, not too long, because if you stay too long, you'll never get to the end of these roses. When you get out, wrap up in the soft, dark green towels by the tub and walk back out into your room and look around for rose number ten. But first, take a deep breath and take some time to relax and unwind. _

Lily smiled. This was so perfect, and she could only see it getting better as the evening progressed.

-------

Remus was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Jez to come down so they could get on with their evening. He had told her to meet him in the common room in fifteen minutes, and his watch had just told him he had been waiting for twenty.

Finally, when he was just about to give up hope, she came down the stairs. She looked very nice- she had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. Her normally straight hair was in loose waves. She looked so plain, but so beautiful.

"Sorry it took so long," Jez said as soon as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, don't worry. It's fine," Remus told her. They walked through the common room and out the portrait hole.

"So, where are we going?" Jez finally asked.

"It's nothing that special. I mean it is, but it's not anything big and showy like what James is doing for Lily," Remus explained rather nervously.

"That's okay. I think it's totally sweet what he's doing for her, but if something like that was meant for me, I don't think I'd enjoy it too much," Jez said.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I just like smaller, quieter, more personal things," Jez told him.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's really, really good," he said.

"Why?" Jez asked, perplexed.

"You'll see."

"Remus, we're headed toward the kitchens, aren't we?" Jez asked as they went through a door to the left of the marble staircase.

"Possibly," he said, trying not to give it away. They soon entered a brightly lit corridor lined with bright and cheery paintings of food.

"Yeah, we're going to the kitchens," Jez said as Remus tickled the pear in the picture of the bowl of fruit, transforming it into a door handle which led them into the kitchens.

"Can I ask why, of all places, the kitchens?" Jez asked.

"Because," Remus said. "You said you wanted a smaller, quieter, more personal atmosphere, didn't you?"

He led her over to a small, candle-lit table for two. A small bouquet of pink roses lay at one place on the table. Jez assumed this was her spot.

"Oh my gosh," she said, smiling and taking it all in. "Dinner for two in the kitchens?"

"Yeah. It's not too stupid is it?" Remus asked.

Jez shook her head. "No. I love it."

"Good. Have a seat," he said, pulling her chair out for her. She sat down and then he sat down across from her. Jez began to admire the small bouquet of flowers.

"Pink roses," she said.

"Yeah. I remember you saying they were your favorites," Remus said quietly.

Jez nodded. "They are."

"Supper for Remus Lupin, just as he requested," a small voice said. Jez looked down and saw a small, wrinkly house elf standing at the table, holding up a platter four times bigger than itself.

"Thank you, Sunny!" Remus said with a smile, taking the plate from the tiny elf.

"You're welcome, Remus Lupin. Sunny hopes you and Jezreel Rogers has a nice supper. Let Sunny know if you needs anything," Sunny said before running off.

Jez looked at the platter that Sunny had brought.

"Pizza with pineapple on it," Jez said aloud.

"Once again, your favorite," Remus said.

"I barely remember mentioning these things to you," Jez said. "So how do you remember them?"

"I don't know. I just listen," Remus said, placing a slice of pizza on her plate.

Jez smiled across the table at him. "You're amazing," she said, shaking her head.

"No, you are," he replied.

"No, you-"

"This could go on all night if we don't stop it now," Remus interrupted.

Jez laughed. "Yeah, it could."

The two sat in silence for a while, eating their pizza. Once Jez finished the last slice, Remus spoke up.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching inside his jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything. I'm so horrible," Jez said.

"No, it's okay," Remus told her. "I've had this for a while. Meant to give it to you at Christmas." He handed her a small, velvety purple box.

Curious, Jez opened it. Inside lay a small, silver chain necklace. Hanging from the end was a delicate crescent moon charm that reflected the light from the candles.

"Remus," she said, looking at the beautiful necklace.

"I know, it's weird, being a moon and all, but...I just saw it, and I thought of you and how much you've helped me," he explained.

"It's not weird," Jez told him. "I love it." She looked from the necklace to him. "Help me put it on?"

Remus nodded. "Sure."

He stood up and walked to her side of the table. By then Jez had taken the necklace out of the box. She handed it to him and he unclasped it as she held up her hair. He put the chain around the front of her neck and fastened it in the back. Jez let her hair back down and looked at the silver moon that now lay against her sternum.

"It looks beautiful on you," Remus told her.

Jez nodded. "Thank you, Remus," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Jez," he whispered back, leaning down and placing a soft, perfect kiss on her lips.

----------

After a long time soaking in the fragrant bubbles, Lily got out of the tub, dried off, wrapped her hair up in a towel and wrapped a towel around her body. Anxious to see what the next rose brought, she walked out into her room and began looking around. Then she spotted it- rose number ten, laying on her dresser, attached to a small, purple, velvety box. She hurried over there, and like the impatient person she was, opened the box first.

Inside lay a beautiful, pearl-like necklace and earring set. The necklace was a small thin chain that ended with a tear-drop shaped stone, and the earrings were dangly and made the same way. Only it wasn't quite like a pearl- it was shinier and reflected more colors that always seemed to be changing. Lily decided it must be some goblin-made jewel she didn't know yet. Wanting to know if there was a meaning behind number ten, she opened the envelope.

_Hope you enjoyed your bath. Now, I'm guessing you've already opened the box and seen the surprise. The necklace and earrings sort of have a meaning. I guess the bracelet I bought you in Hogsmeade and the lily necklace and earrings are good memories to go along with them. Right now, I'd like you to do whatever it is that you do to get ready for a date- fix your hair, do your makeup (even though you don't need it), put on this necklace and these earrings, and all that stuff. Then when you finish, and not until, go to your closet to get rose number eleven. _

Her closet? What was in her closet? Resisting the temptation to skip ahead, Lily began to get ready. She shook her hair out of the towel and with a wave of her wand, it was dry and hanging around her face in soft waves. Remembering what James said about the makeup thing, Lily went light-handed and wore only mascara and lip gloss. She put on the earrings and the necklace then ran over to her closet. She opened it and was immediately met with the strong scent of what had to be rose number eleven.

Then she saw it- it was pinned to the silky material of a black dress. But Lily didn't remember owning a silky black dress...

Lily reached for the hanger and pulled it out of the closet. She was stunned to see that she was holding up a beautiful knee length black dress. It was made of the softest, silkiest material she had ever felt, and the style was absolutely gorgeous. It was a sleeveless v-neck that didn't go too low, with a thin white ribbon around the empire waist that fell into a swingy knee length skirt. Lily detached the rose and accompanying note, dying to know why she had this new dress.

_So, I see you've found your surprise. Yes, another semi-meaningless gift. I just saw this dress one day when I went shopping with my mum and thought it would look beautiful on you. Now, to get to your last rose, you have to keep following directions. Hopefully, you want to get to the final rose, so read on. _

_Get dressed, and wear this dress and the new pair of black shoes in the bottom of the closet (yeah, I bet you didn't see those). Then you'll have the chance to add anything else you'd like to add. After you're absolutely sure you're ready, come out into the common room. _

_I'll be waiting for you..._

_----------- _

Rachel was sitting in the empty common room, trying to concentrate on her homework. Everyone else in Gryffindor was either at supper or off doing things that people do on Valentine's Day. Rachel was the exception to this rule. Sirius had rushed off somewhere after their last class, and she hadn't seen him since. She planned on telling him off as soon as he stepped through the portrait hole.

Why had she gotten her hopes up? Why did she actually think that Sirius Black was going to do something unbelievably romantic for her on Valentine's Day?

Because she was an idiot...because she actually believed that he _could_ do something unbelievably romantic... because she was in love.

Shutting her book and giving up on her Transfiguration assignment, Rachel sighed and stared into the fire. It was going to be a long lonely night. She might as well just go upstairs, raid Jez's candy drawer, and start pigging out on the chocolate now.

It would help her cry herself to sleep faster.

Just as she was about to stand up and leave, Sirius came through the portrait hole. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

Was Sirius wearing a button-up shirt?

Better yet, was it actually ironed and wrinkle-free?

Yes, it was. It was untucked, but it was ironed, and the black brought out the blue of his eyes.

And was his hair actually combed? Yes, it was...it was still falling into his eyes in that undenyingly sexy way that drove her crazy, but it _was_ combed.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you," he said. "How fast can you get ready?"

"Ready?" Rachel asked, confused. "Ready for what?"

"Just...a date, sort of," Sirius said. "Not like anything fancy, just going somewhere with me...and possibly somewhere outside." It was obvious he was trying to convince her without giving too much away.

"Umm...I guess so," Rachel said, still unsure. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Ten is the most I can guarantee," he told her. "Just hurry, okay?"

Rachel nodded before running up the stairs. A date? And possibly going outside? What in the world was going on?

There was only one logical explanation- Sirius had planned something for them to do tonight, Valentine's Day Evening. And that was a good enough reason for her to run around her room, throwing clothes around, trying to find the perfect thing to wear. She finally decided on her cutest and warmest pair of jeans and a very warm pink sweater. Not being able to decide on something cute for her hair, she just waved her wand, causing it to twist up into a pretty loose bun. She put on a teeny bit of black eyeliner, just enough to make her blue eyes stand out. Then she added Sirius's favorite pink lip gloss and put on a pair of silver dangly earrings. Seeing she had only a minute to spare, she slipped on her shoes and ran back down the stairs.

"You look nice," Sirius said, greeting her with a quick kiss and another yellow rose.

"Thanks, so do you," Rachel said as they began to walk out of the common room. "So...where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Sirius told her simply.

"Grr...I hate surprises," Rachel grumbled.

"You'll love this one...I hope," Sirius said as they continued to walk.

After a journey in silence, Rachel began to notice where they were going.

"Sirius? Why are we going to the locker rooms?" Rachel didn't want to tell Sirius directly, but no matter what he thought, going at it in the Quidditch changing rooms wasn't exactly a girl's idea of a romantic date.

"We're not going _to_ the locker rooms," Sirius said simply, holding the door open. "We're going _through_ the locker rooms."

Rachel watched as Sirius reached into his Quidditch locker and grabbed his broomstick. He then took her hand and they began to walk out of the locker rooms.

"Sirius, what are we- oh my God," Rachel said as they walked through the doors.

The sight that met her shocked her. They had walked out onto the Quidditch pitch...only it wasn't the regular Quidditch pitch that they won so many games on. It had been semi-transformed. The whole edge of the field had been lined with candles and little sparkling lights that Rachel suspected were fairy lights, so it was like they were standing in a brightly lit Quidditch stadium, only more romantic, not to mention the moonlight added a sort of ethereal glow to it.

Rachel turned to Sirius, who had a broad grin on his face. "What's all this about?" she asked, amazed.

"Well, I wanted to do something special that we could both enjoy, and I figured that Quidditch, well you love it, I love it, and I could just turn it into something romantic and bam! I got this," he said, gesturing around the pitch. "So, do you like it?"

Rachel grinned and nodded. "I do. I really do," she said in spite of herself.

"Well then come on," Sirius said, mounting his broom. "Let's go."

"And what exactly are we doing?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Get on, let's go," Sirius said again.

Rachel was still confused.

"Ever heard of a moonlit flight, followed by a picnic for two?" Sirius asked.

Rachel smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, it's my name," Sirius joked. "Come on, get on."

Rachel mounted the broom behind Sirius and put her arms around his waist, holding on tightly. She let out a small scream as he kicked off from the ground and they went off into the dark and unknowing night.

---------

Lily took a deep breath as she walked to her door. This whole day, all the roses, and everything that had happened, it was all leading up to this. It had all been so perfect, so unreal, it seemed like a dream. What if this was the end of the perfect dream? She wasn't sure if she wanted to wake up from it just yet...

And what if it was all just a joke? What if James wasn't out there, or what if nothing was about to happen? Maybe she had just been imagining it all. Maybe this wasn't what she thought it was. Maybe James had just been joking with her.

But that couldn't be right... would James have gone into all this trouble just for a joke? Of course not. She was here, right now, wearing the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen and looking at a vase full of eleven roses because he loved her and she loved him. Knowing this gave her the confidence to brush away her worries, open the door, and walk out into the common room.

Lily couldn't help but smile- all the roses that had been in her room earlier had been placed all around the room, filling the air with their pleasant scent. The lights had been dimmed down just a tad, and the fire was lighting the room with a warm glow. Furniture had been shifted around slightly to open up more room, and now there was a table set for two in front of the windows, with the moonlight adding a nice touch to the candle-lit settings. Once again, soft, classical music seemed to be coming from nowhere. But the most perfect sight in the room had to be James, standing by the fire, holding her twelfth and final rose.

He didn't seem to notice her yet- he was just staring into the fire, lost in his own little world. Lily took the time to take in how nice he looked- he was wearing black dress pants and that blue shirt that she loved so much. It looked like he had tried to tame his hair, but it looked like he had been unsuccessful. He looked anxious, serious, and happy all at the same time. Lily gave a small, polite cough to inform him of her presence.

James turned around quickly. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Hey," he said softly, looking at her from across the room. Clearly he thought the dress looked good on her- he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey," Lily replied. Was it her, or did the temperature just go up a few degrees? Maybe it was just the fact that James looked unbelievably hot...

"Oh, sorry," James said, shaking his head. He walked over to her and gave her the rose he had in his hand- the last one. "You know...number twelve," he told her nervously.

Lily nodded. "Thanks...for all of this and everything else," she said. "I really like it."

James sighed a sigh of relief as a smile came to his face. "Good. I was worried you wouldn't," he told her.

"Why? How could I not?" Lily asked.

"I just thought that maybe you would think it was silly or something," James said.

Lily shook her head. "No. I loved it."

James smiled even bigger. "Good. Come on then- dinner awaits us," he said, gesturing towards their candle lit dinner for two.

Lily saw the bowl of spaghetti and began to ask why they were having it when James said, "If I remember correctly, you like anything Italian, but spaghetti is your favorite."

Lily nodded in amazement. "Yeah. How do you know that?"

"You told me once, remember?"

Lily didn't remember, so how could James know? She wasn't about to ask.

They had a lovely meal, talking about random things like they hadn't done in a while. Lily found herself unable to stop smiling. She and James were having an amazing time, just the two of them. As they ate their mint-chocolate chip ice cream (another one of Lily's favorites), she began to wonder what her friends were up to this evening.

"So what do you think Jez and Remus and Rachel and Sirius are doing?" she asked, dipping her spoon in for another mouthful of minty-chocolatey goodness.

"Well Moony had planned a dinner for two with Jez, and last time I checked, Padfoot was taking Rachel for a spin around the Quidditch pitch followed by a picnic," James explained.

"Sirius actually planned something? Lily asked, awestruck.

"Well he didn't exactly plan it," James began. "He's been thinking about it all week, and last night it just came to him and he had me book the pitch for him and get him the keys and everything. He was pretty happy with what he came up with, especially without any help."

"Wow. I'm sure Rach is loving that," Lily said. "And a quiet dinner for two...perfect for Jez and Remus."

"That's what I said," James told her. "He seemed pretty happy about it. Finished?" He noticed that Lily's spoon was scraping the bottom of her bowl. Lily nodded. With a wave of James' wand, all the dirty dishes were gone. James stood up and held out his hand to Lily. "Come on," he said.

Lily took his hand and stood up. The pair walked over to the sofa hand in hand. Lily was so happy and carefree, she almost felt like skipping. As soon as she and James sat down, he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This has been amazing, James," Lily whispered.

"It has. I'm just glad you enjoyed it all," James replied.

"Enjoyed is an understatement," Lily said. "I just wish there was some way to make it up to you." She looked up at James, whose warm brown eyes looked hopeful. Slowly, Lily reached her hands up and put them on either side of his face before she kissed him, softly and gently. James slipped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. It was all so perfect...Lily was losing all sane thought to James's lips as they kissed hers and his hands as they caressed her body...

Then they heard someone coming in the portrait hole- they couldn't be caught like this, whoever it was. They pulled apart quickly as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," their elderly Transfiguration teacher said. She seemed slightly off...uncomfortable... very un-McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," James said. "What can we do for you?"

McGonagall looked worried about something. The thin line of her mouth was disappearing as her eyebrows drew closer together.

"Lily, I need to speak with you," she said in a soft, gentle voice.

Lily knew by her tone that something was wrong. She stood up immediately. "Professor, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"Professor, what's wrong?" James asked, feeling strange.

McGonagall reached and took Lily's hand. "Lily, I just received word from the Ministry. There was..." McGonagall paused to take a deep breath and looked as if she was holding back tears. "There was a Death Eater attack on your parents home," she said.

"Are they okay?" Lily asked, fearing the worst.

"Lily, I'm sorry," McGonagall said, shaking her head. "They didn't make it."

A strange buzzing sound filled Lily's ears as she looked away from Professor McGonagall. Her parents...dead... this couldn't be right.

The sinking feeling in her stomach told her it was true. Death Eaters killed her parents...it was her fault that they were...

Gone. Her parents were gone. As Lily realized this, she collapsed.

"Lily!" James called, reaching out to catch her.

Lily didn't notice as she fell into his arms and began to cry, not seeing an end in sight.

* * *

Sorry for the sad ending. Please don't kill me! It's for the sake of the plot. I hope you liked it all though. Everyone was dying to know what happened with Sirius and Rachel. So there's your answer. Anyways, the wait was a little shorter this time, which is surprising with the craziness that's been going on lately. Not really guy drama, or drama at all. Just exciting stuff. I'm actually getting a social life. A group of people I play basketball with for fun in gym class have gotten to be really good friends- four girls, three guys. And we went to the movies last saturday (Eight Below, loved it!) and are going again tomorrow night (Failure to Launch, already seen it and loved it too!) and I'm just happy for once. Surprising, I know. Not to mention I get my learner's permit a week from Saturday! whoohoo! Scary, I know. But I really hope yall will review. Please! All those reviews last time (all 12!) really helped this come faster. So maybe if I get some more...yeah, if you want chapter 26 faster, review everyone! Please? Thanks a ton. Hope to write some review replies later. Until next time, lots of love and good music- Emma 


	26. Lost and Found

Thank you to all of my Chapter 25 reviewers!- ceringosnowflake, Beauxbatons-Girl, The Marauders and Lily, aragog, aznphreak1218, teainamug, animeanigel, brona, The Next Marauder, Heather Gernenz, ridiculously riddukulus, xx-Lils, Shaurya, WhiteCamellia, and harry-an-ginny. Yall are absolutely the best! FOURTEEN reviews last chappie...I love yall!

I'm so sorry about the superlong wait between updates (once again, I know, I'm awful...) But I really hope this chapter makes up for it. I put a lot into it, and I hope you like it! So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Lost and Found 

"Friends, we are gathered here today to remember two extraordinary people who were taken from us much too soon."

Lily wasn't really listening as a minister that she had never met before droned on and on about people that he didn't even know-

Her parents.

Everyone had gathered around for a small graveside service three days after Lily's parents' deaths. There was a slight February chill to the air, but the weather, with its sunny, cloudless skies, was lying if it thought it was reflecting the mood of the mourners.

Inside, Lily felt cold, empty, and lost. She didn't remember much of what happened after McGonagall broke the news to her. She remembered that James caught her, that she cried her eyes out, that Rachel and Jez packed her bags for her, then Flooing home.

Only it didn't feel much like home anymore. Her relatives and Petunia were there, of course, but still- the homey feeling that her parents gave to the house was gone. She had helped her aunts and Petunia with the funeral planning and done a little school work. She had received dozens of owls from her friends, checking to see how she was. She hadn't responded, but knowing that her friends were worried about her was a slight comfort.

But the one thing that Lily had wanted the most had yet to happen. She wanted to sit down and talk things over with Petunia. She just wanted to fall into Petunia's arms and cry with her. She just wanted her sister to look her in the eye. She missed the special bond they had made before she returned to school that was strengthened over numerous letters. She missed hearing (or rather seeing, with it being letters and all) Petunia ramble on about bridesmaid dresses or what type of centerpieces they should have at the reception. Now she was afraid they had returned to the time where Lily was a freak. Lily knew it was her fault that her parents were gone. She knew it would be next to impossible for Petunia to ever forgive her, but she wanted to give it a shot. She wanted her sister back.

Glancing down the row of seats, Lily saw Petunia sitting beside her aunt. Petunia was the portrait of sadness. Her conservative black dress more than said her feelings, but her expression made Lily's heart break even more. Petunia's solemn gaze rested on their parents' caskets. Petunia was able to express with one look what Lily was feeling. Lily wished she could tell Petunia that as she returned her gaze to the minister.

The rest of the service passed slowly, and after it ended, mourners came by in a line to give their condolences to Lily, Petunia, and their family. Once the last person had walked by, Lily turned to her sister.

"'Tunia, we need to talk," she whispered.

"What about?" Petunia snapped.

"This. Why we're here," Lily said. "Petunia, it hurts so bad I don't know what to do."

"Well why don't you go back to your little freak friends and see if they can't help?" Petunia told her. "You know that's the reason we're here. YOU'RE the reason Mum and Dad are dead. YOU'RE the reason my father won't be able to walk me down the aisle at my wedding. YOU'RE the reason that we'll never get to see our parents again. I hope you feel guilty-"

"I do, I-" Lily began, but her sister continued.

"Because you should. It's all your fault, you and your little freak of a problem. I hate you, Lily. And frankly, I don't care if I ever see you again. No, I DON'T ever want to see you again. I wish it had been you instead of them."

Her words stung Lily as Petunia turned on her heel, walking off and leaving Lily standing alone with tear-filled eyes by her parents' tombs.

Taking a deep breath and willing herself not to cry, Lily tore her gaze away from the graves and turned to look at the diminishing crowd. Seeing a certain six people standing there made a tiny piece of her broken heart come back together.

Standing in a line looking at her were Peter, Remus, Jez, Sirius, Rachel, and James, all waiting to see her reaction. Everyone seemed to have been there the whole time. They all work black (even Sirius was wearing a suit and didn't wear his normal expression of humor.) For once, Peter's expression wasn't blank and lost. Remus had his arm around Jez, who was wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. Rachel's bright blue eyes were rimmed in dark liner and James's hair seemed to lie a little bit flatter. The tears she had willed to go away returned, and she started to shake with sobs. All six of her friends ran to her at the same time, offering hugs and comforts.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Dumbledore said we could come, and you know we couldn't pass up a chance to skip classes," Remus said with a slight joking tone to his voice.

"Someone had to make sure you made it back to school alright," Jez told her in a soothing voice.

"And we couldn't exactly leave you alone for this," Rachel added.

Lily nodded through the tears. She looked up at James, whose arms she had fallen into. His expression was one of sympathy and understanding, comfort and solace. He tightened his arms around her, making her feel a little bit better. She glanced back toward the graves and felt her breath catch in her throat. Everyone seemed to understand.

"Come on," Sirius said, jerking his head toward the backyard, a safe Apparition point. "Let's go back to school."

"This isn't where you need to be right now," Peter told her.

Lily nodded. She willed her feet to move, but found herself unable. She couldn't move.

"Come on," James whispered in her ear. "I'm here." He moved his arms from around her and took her hand in his. His warm hazel eyes met her bright green ones and suddenly, she was able to move her feet.

-------

"I'm a little worried about her," James said to Sirius. It was a few days after they had returned Lily to school, and the readjustment period was proving difficult. She had walked around in a sort of daze, refusing to talk to anyone and only concentrating on catching back up on her schoolwork. When she wasn't studying or scribbling away at an essay, James had caught her staring off into space blankly, that sparkle that he loved about her eyes absent.

"Of course you are. We all are. For Merlin's sake, her parents were murdered by that idiot's minions," Sirius said, tossing away a dog-eared copy of the Daily Prophet that told of yet another attack by Voldemort. "You can't exactly expect her to be flowers and butterflies a week after that, Prongs."

"Yeah, I know," James said, looking away from his best friend. "I'm just trying my best to help. I don't know what to do- we've never had to deal with something like this before. What if I'm doing it wrong?"

"Will you stop worrying?" Sirius said. "You're doing fine. You're there with the tissues and the warm embrace when she needs you to be. You're doing far better than I ever could."

"That's not very encouraging," James said.

"Hey!"

"You know I was just joking. Like I said, I'm really worried. Where is she right now, anyway?" James began looking around the Gryffindor common room anxiously.

"Up in the girls' dormitory," Sirius explained. "Jez came and stole her and Rachel from me. We were talking and all the sudden Jez comes from nowhere and takes them upstairs."

"They're just trying to cheer her up," James told him, wishing he could be a part of it.

"Yeah, well she could use it right now," Sirius said in a low voice. "I'm not trying to be too morbid here or anything, but don't you think we should keep an eye on her just in case..." Sirius looked around nervously, not finishing his sentence.

"Just in case of what, Sirius?" James asked.

"I mean, the girl's parents were just murdered, and her sister practically disowned her in front of their graves. She walks around with a blank expression 24/7. You don't think she might be having sort of self-morbid thoughts, do you?"

"What, you mean, like...suicide?" James asked, shocked that Sirius would even bring that up. But, Sirius nodded. "That's not like Lily. She'd never do that. She knows she has us to turn to, no matter what."

"I know, and I'd be the first- sorry, second person in line if she ever needed someone to talk to, but... I'm worried about her, just like you, and I'm just trying to think of what's best for her. And James, it's not like you haven't seen it, too; I know you have."

James cast a quick glance at his friend. He was unwilling to say it aloud, but the look (or lack, thereof) in Lily's eyes lately had scared him. He didn't think she was the type to do something like that, but her parents had just been murdered by the followers of the most evil wizard of their time. He had to do something...

He didn't want that to happen to Lily.

--------

"Come on, Lil, you have to eat something," Jez urged Lily. They were at breakfast the next morning, and Lily was stirring her bowl full of soggy cereal absent-mindedly.

"I'm not that hungry," Lily said softly. The truth was, Lily hadn't eaten much of anything in over a week. She was beginning to look pale, and her robes were hanging around her even more loosely than usual.

"Well just have some toast. You can't keep this up, Lil, you'll waste away to nothing," Rachel told her.

"Mail's here," Sirius interrupted, gesturing toward the owls that were flying around the Hall. They all watched as two large barn owls came and brought two large parcels to Lily, a note attached.

"Who could this be from?" Lily asked, taking the note off the box as Jez and Rachel untied the packages from the owls.

James watched as Lily's emerald green eyes scanned the paper, her blank expression melting and tears springing to her eyes as she read.

"Lil, what is it?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing," she said, stuffing the letter back in the envelope and brushing away the tears with the back of her hand. "I have to go see Dumbledore, I'll meet you guys in class, okay?" she said, taking the boxes from Jez and Rachel and walking out of the hall.

"Don't follow her," Rachel warned.

"Why?" James asked with an exasperated expression.

"She needs to be alone right now, whatever it is," Rachel told him.

"But I can't let her be alone," James said.

"You have to. You'll see her in class," Rachel said, closing the subject.

But they didn't see Lily in class. Professor McGonagall was very upset that Lily was absent- she wanted her to demonstrate her Human-Animal spell that had earned her an O on the last test. Worried even more, James rushed up to their dorm as soon as class ended. He found her collapsed in the middle of her bed, shaking with sobs.

"Lil? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to her.

Lily just shook her head.

"Does it have something to do with those packages that came for you today?" James asked softly, stroking her soft red hair.

Lily nodded. "Stupid...Petunia...sent stuff from... Mum and Dad's things...she said..." She was unable to finish the sentence.

"What did she say, Lil?" James asked gently.

"That I didn't even deserve this! That it was all my fault," Lily sobbed.

"Lil, it's not your fault," James told her.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't a witch, they'd still be here!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! It's all my fault! My parents are dead and my sister's disowned me! I just..." her gaze drifted to the window. "I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to disappear...go to sleep and dream that it never happened..."

"Lily, don't talk like that," James said. "You didn'-"

"James, if you don't mind I just really need to be alone right now," Lily said softly, not looking him in the eye.

James looked hurt. She didn't want him around...what was so bad about him? He wanted to be there for her, but she didn't want him there. Nevertheless, he had to respect her wishes.

"Fine then. Let me know when you want to talk," James said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before standing and leaving, stealing one last glance at her weeping form before closing the door behind him.

He didn't know that was the last time he'd see Lily that day.

---------

"I can't believe she'd skip classes the entire day," Rachel said as the group walked out of Defense class. "I mean, I can understand why, but even given the circumstances, she's acting very un-Lily."

"Especially after telling Prongs to go away," Sirius added. "I mean, who tells their significant other who is trying to comfort them that they don't want them around?"

"Apparently someone whose parents were just killed," Remus said. "Maybe we should go check on her."

"James already went," Peter said. "Didn't you see him dash out of class the second the bell rang?"

"Well let's go anyway," Jez offered as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see us all."

Once inside, they were barely to Gryffindor's portrait before James came out.

"She's not there," he said breathlessly.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"She's not in her room or anywhere in there, I checked," James told them worriedly.

"Well she might just be in the library or somewhere," Sirius said, trying to calm James down.

"No, she's not here. She's not in the school, I know, I can just feel it," said James.

"You don't know that, James, maybe we should just split up and look for her," Jez suggested.

"We have plenty of time before supper," Remus told them. "Let's go. Jez and I'll take the first two floors."

"Come on, Peter, we'll go look around the top floors," Rachel said. "Sirius, stay with James, keep him calm," she whispered as she and Peter left.

"She's gone, I know it," James repeated to Sirius.

"Prongs, just calm down, she's okay," Sirius tried to tell James.

"No she's not! Don't you get it? I know she's not in the school, she's somewhere else, and she's hurting," James exclaimed.

"Well, let's look around outside just to be safe. Let's check the Quidditch pitch and we'll go see if Hagrid's seen her, okay?" Sirius offered.

James nodded, but his eyebrows were still drawn together with worry.

"James, I promise we'll find her, okay?" Sirius told him. "Come on, we don't have any time to lose."

With that, the best friends left through the portrait hole, not wanting to rest until they found Lily.

------

"I told you she wasn't around here, I told you," James told everyone as they met back in the Great Hall, all having come up empty handed in their searches.

"Well it was good just to be on the safe side," Jez said. "Now, we take action."

"Meaning?" James asked, still driven crazy with worry. He hadn't seen Lily in over eight hours now...she could be anywhere, hurt, crying, even...no, he didn't want to think about that. If she was, he would know by now.

"We tell McGonagall and Dumbledore," Jez told him. "Anyone that can help us."

"Jez is right, let's go," Rachel said, leading the way to Dumbledore's office.

Everyone followed, but noticed their misfortune when they found themselves without the password to Dumbledore's stone gargoyle.

"We're screwed," Rachel said as soon as she realized this.

"No we're not," Remus said. "He usually uses some sort of sweet as his password...he likes Muggle stuff, too."

"Last time I was in here, it was Fizzing Whizbee," Sirius said. "But obviously, it's changed since then."

"Well let's just keep guessing candies," Jez suggested. "Licorice Snaps."

"Cockroach Clusters," tried Peter.

"Licorice Wand," guessed Rachel.

"Chocolate Frog," Sirius said. Suddenly, the stone gargoyle sprung to life and jumped aside.

"Nice one, Padfoot," James said as he moved to be the first one to go into the office, but found himself face to face with the person they were going to see.

"My, my, my- to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the six of you?" Dumbledore said. "There are usually seven- where, may I ask, is Miss Evans?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about, Professor," Rachel said.

"She's gone, sir," James told him.

"Gone?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded. "She wasn't in Defense class so we went to see her after the bell rang and she wasn't in her room."

"Well we must search the castle, unless, of course, you have already done so."

All six teens nodded.

"I suspected as much. You children always try to do it on your own before you ask for help. Well, we must alert the teachers and ghosts of what has happened and begin a more extensive pursuit of our Head Girl. Miss Morgan, I'd like you to go and fetch Professor McGonagall from her office. Mr. Lupin, if you'd go retrieve Professor Slughorn, Mr. Pettigrew, Professor Flitwick, and Miss Rogers, Professor Merrythought. Mr. Black, I'd like you to go and tell Hagrid to begin a search of the grounds. Now off you go, we haven't a moment to lose."

As all six of his friends head of in their separate directions, James turned to the Headmaster. "What about me, Professor?" he asked, feeling left out. He had to do something to help find Lily.

"You, Mr. Potter, are going to come in here, sit down, and tell me everything and anything out of the ordinary that has been going on with Miss Evans lately," Professor Dumbledore said, ushering James into his office.

"You mean other than her parents being murdered by Death Eaters?" James asked as he and the headmaster walked into his office.

"Well that would be considered out of the ordinary, even with the way things are these days," Dumbledore said with a sad tone to his voice.

"I know it's going to take a while for things to get better for her, but she's just been so depressed lately," James explained. "She keeps blaming it on herself because her sister told her it was all her fault."

"Miss Evans cannot help the fact that Voldemort chose to attack her family," Dumbledore told James. "He singles out the families of Muggleborns that show promise or extreme talent. She should not place the blame on herself, no matter what her sister says."

"I know, I told her that, Professor, but she just told me to leave," James said. "I was trying to help. Why would she do that?"

"James, Miss Evans is going through a very difficult time. I understand that you want to help her, and I can assure you that she appreciates it, but sometimes we can only do so much. It will be a long time before she is herself again."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" James asked exasperatedly.

"Wait," Dumbledore said simply. "Give it time. Let her know that you are there for her. For now, that's all you can do."

"Why does he do it, Professor? Why does Voldemort tear people's lives apart like this?"

"I wish I could give you a good explanation for that, Mr. Potter, but I cannot tell you exactly why. I can tell you that he has led a troubled life that should not have turned this way. He feels powerful for getting rid of people's loved ones because he's never experienced love. It's a force that he can barely tolerate in his body, and feels that everyone should be the same way."

"Professor, what do you mean by-" James began to ask, but this was when Rachel came in with Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, I've already ordered the prefects to begin another thorough search of the school with the assistance of the ghosts, and Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn are searching the grounds," she said. "When did you last see her, Potter?"

"This morning, between your class and lunch," James told her.

"And she was absent from her room when you returned after your last class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We looked everywhere, Professor, but there's no sign of her," Rachel explained.

"What's this about Lily Evans being gone from the school?" Professor Slughorn said as he and Remus came in.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Horace," Dumbledore said. "Now once everyone gets here, we will sit down and come up with a plan to find the young lady-"

"But Professor, she could be anywhere, hurt, sick, even-" James began, but found himself unable to finish his statement.

"I know, Mr. Potter. I promise you, we will find Lily, and we won't rest until we do," Dumbledore told him, his blue eyes telling James that he meant every word of it.

------

"I can't believe it," James complained. "A whole night of searching, and they still haven't found her. This is insane." It was the next afternoon, a Saturday. The group had set up a base in Professor Dumbledore's office because that's where all the action was happening. Peter had fallen asleep, and Jez's eyelids were getting heavy. Remus had been assisting the prefects with their search of the school, while Rachel and Sirius had been trying to keep James from going insane.

But they had been fairly unlucky with this. James was going crazy. He was becoming even more and more worried about Lily. The feeling in his stomach was getting worse and worse. Just knowing that Lily was in danger was making him shake with worry. He could barely think straight. Just the thought of what could've happened to her, where she could be...he couldn't go on if something happened to her. He just couldn't. He had to find her, and he had to make her better.

"James, they've alerted the Ministry and have told the centaurs to be on the lookout for her," Rachel told him.

"And if she's in the forest, those centaurs will find her," Sirius said. "Remember last year when we lost Peter during our last full moon? We told them and they found him, no problem."

"I know, I just feel so useless, sitting here. We should be out helping them," James said.

"You know we're not allowed in the Forbidden Forest, Prongs," Remus said as he came back in. "No matter how much time we spend there, it's against the rules."

"Any luck?" James asked.

"Nope. Nobody's seen her, not even the portraits," Remus said sadly, shaking his head. "Any word from anyone else yet?"

James shook his head. "Dumbledore should be back soon- he went to talk to the centaurs."

"Who are, as we speak, searching for Miss Evans," McGonagall said as she entered the office. "Professor Dumbledore has left to speak with Ministry officials."

"Professor, isn't there anything else we can do?" James asked. "I don't want to just sit here. I have to find her."

"Mr. Potter, I understand your concern for Miss Evans' well being. I know how much you care for her. We are trying our best to locate her and make sure that she is fine."

"It doesn't look like that's been good enough, now has it, Professor?" James told her. "Look, just let us help look, we'll be-"

"Mr. Potter, I can NOT let you into the Forbidden Forest!" Professor McGonagall said in a firm tone. "It's against the rules for students to enter it, no matter how urgent the situation may be."

"Professor, please, I have to find her!" James said desperately. "She's hurting, I can feel it. I can't let that go on and just sit here and do nothing!"

"Prongs, stop yelling at the teacher," Sirius said in an urgent whisper. But Professor McGonagall's expression softened at James' last statement. He saw something click in the transfiguration teacher's eyes.

"All right, Mr. Potter. You and your friends may go look. But do not remain in the forest for long, and if you get into trouble, let us know somehow. And please, Potter, be careful."

James barely heard the last part- he was already out the door.

--------

"Come on, Prongs, slow down!" Sirius called after James. As bright as the day was, the forest was still dark and damp, a light mist setting on the air.

"I can't, I have to find her," James said to Sirius. "I know she's here somewhere."

"You know how this'll go faster, right?" Sirius asked. James gave him a curious expression, but understood as soon as Sirius transformed into his shaggy black dog form right before his eyes.

"Wormtail, do the same, and run ahead of us," James said, nodding at Peter, who did as told.

"Wait, what about us?" Remus asked, gesturing to himself, Rachel, and Jez.

"You'll just have to continue on as you are. But don't split up, it's not safe," James said as he changed into his Animagus form and left the girls.

As he roamed the forest, he felt a little bit more at ease- this was much simpler than running around as a human. His stag senses were more acute and exact. He knew where he was going, he knew he was going to find her this way. He was getting closer...he could feel it. He began to gallop faster.

Then he saw- a glimpse of dark red hair shining from the forest floor. Changing back into a human, he saw her, collapsed in a clearing. Her clothes were torn, her hair tangled, her deathly pale skin covered in scratches and bruises. She was lying in a peculiar way, her right leg twisted up under her body. There was a gash in her right arm, the blood seeping through her shirt. She appeared unconscious.

"Lily," James said as he ran toward her. "Lily, wake up. Lily, please," he said, shaking her lightly. Her head moved a little bit, but her eyes stayed shut.

James winced as he looked at her arm. The wound must have been fairly fresh- the blood was still pouring from it. James unbuttoned his top shirt and slipped it off, tying it around the gash. Knowing that he had to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible, he picked her up off the ground and began to make his way back out of the forest, focused on getting Lily back to safety.

He wasn't worried about why she had run away. He wasn't thinking about how she had told him to go away. He wasn't even concerned with how she had gotten hurt. All he knew was that he had found her, that she was semi-okay, and that he was going to help her get better.

* * *

So yes, another semi-cliffie. But atleast you know she's okay. The next chapter will be making her better and finding out what happened. So once again, I apologize for the super long time between updates. I've just had a lot of stuff going on with my friends and this guy (I like him, but I set him up with one of my best friends, and know they're all happy and once again, that leaves me sad, lonely, and depressed, which turns out was lovely inspiration to draw on when writing the sad parts of this chapter) and my semi-new social life (gotta love going to the movies with seven people and ending up in the Chinese restaurant with fifteen). Plus, to make everything better, I got my learner's permit today! The law here in VA is fifteen andsix months, so Iend up getting it on April Fool's day (just my luck)soI was so scared that I was going to fail the test- my hands were shaking the entire time! But I passed, and I took an awesome picture (I look great in it, not awful like most lisence and permit pictures) and then my daddy took me driving all over the county and then my mom and I went to see Ice Age 2 (I drove again, and the movie was hilarious! Laughed my butt off at Scrat and his acorns) and then rushed home to finish this chapter for you amazing people. 

Which brings me to my last rambling- I love you guys who review so much! I'm so close to 200 reviews now- should hit it with the next chapter, but possibly this one (If I can get seventeen of yall to review out of the 40-something that read this regularly, which I'm hoping I can). If I do get seventeen reviews (a longshot, I know) the next chapter will be super long and especially well written, no matter how long it takes (which with reviews, also known as encouragement, shouldn't be so long). So thanks to you all! Please review! Until next time, lots of love and pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream- Emma.


	27. Waiting, Wishing, Hoping

Huge, huge, huge shoutout to all of my awesome chapter 26 reviewers- brona, Beauxbatons-Girl, RA, aragog, girlTrapShooter, The Marauders and Lily, codswallop, Willa, 1ss2cos3poa4gof5ootp6hbp, aznphreak1218, harry-an-ginny, The Next Marauder, Teainamug, and WhiteCamellia.

I am so, so, so, so sorry that this took so long! I feel absolutely terrible becuase yall left me the sweetest and best reviews ever- I'm over 200 now! But my life has been even more crazy lately, not to mention I promised yall that if I got over 200 reviews that this would be a super long and amazing chapter, and that happened, so I made sure that this chapter was really long (12 pages on my computer- a lot for me. Not to mention I was going to cut this off somewhere in the middle and split it into two chapters) and absolutely perfect- I've gone back and changed stuff about three times. So no more rambling- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Waiting, Wishing, Hoping 

"Where'd you find her? Is she okay? What's that on her arm? How'd it happen?" Rachel was asking questions at a speed faster than James's brain could process language.

"Come on, we need to find McGonagall and get Lily back up to the school," Remus said, clearing the way for James to carry Lily out of the forest. Sirius and Peter soon joined them on their trek out of the woods.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James told him, walking out of the forest and into the fading sunlight.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked.

"Obviously not, Wormtail," James snapped.

Everyone noticed how tense James was at the moment and decided not to say anything else as they traveled back up to the school.

"Come on, hospital," Sirius said as they all entered the school. "Moony, go get McGonagall, tell her everything." Remus took off as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"Dear Merlin, what happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as soon as they entered the ward.

"We don't know," James said. "Where do I-?"

"Put her here," the young Medi-Witch said, gesturing to the bed closest to her. "Miss Rogers, go into the store cupboard, get me the purple Wound-Healing Potion, the Blood-Replenishing Potion, many bandages, and anything else in there that you think may help. I'm going to need your assistance."

Jez nodded and was gone in a flash. "Is there anything we can do?" Sirius asked, sounding as helpless as James felt.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, if you could hold her leg straight while I set it, and Mr. Black, apply more pressure to that cut on her arm so she doesn't lose anymore blood. Mr. Pettigrew, go help Miss Rogers carry all those potions in here, and Miss Morgan, if you could go fetch Professor Slughorn, I'm going to need some more Blood-Replenishing Potion brewed, she's too pale from loss of blood," Madame Pomfrey said in one long breath.

"Hold her leg straight?" James asked as everyone hurried off. "But I think it's broken...won't that hurt her?"

"Only for a moment," Madame Pomfrey told him. "Just pull it straight for me, don't worry about getting your hand bloody or anything."

James reached out and took Lily's crooked leg in his hands, holding it straight while Madame Pomfrey healed it with a tap of her wand. "Jezreel! Hurry up with those bandages!" she called out.

"I'm here," Jez said, rushing back in with her arms full of bandages of many sizes. "Peter, hurry up. Use this first," Jez said, grabbing a bottle from Peter's hands and handing the Medi-Witch a bubbly blue potion. "To clean the wounds."

James watched as Jez and Madame Pomfrey cleaned and bandaged Lily's leg, working faster than he had ever seen anyone move at St. Mungo's.

"Now her arm. Move, Sirius," Jez said. She removed the pressure bandage quickly and poured on the same blue potion, causing the huge gash to bubble. Madame Pomfrey tapped the wound with her wand, causing it to heal slightly and the bleeding to slow. Jez grabbed another pile of bandages from the pile and began to wrap it around Lily's arm. While she did that, Madame Pomfrey began to measure a thick red potion into a goblet, then poured it into Lily's mouth. A little bit of color began to return to her white face, but you could barely see it for all the dirt and scratches covering it.

"Mr. Black, go fetch me a cloth to clean her face with, along with a pair of pajamas. You've been here enough, you know where they are," Madame Pomfrey told Sirius. Sirius nodded and headed off.

"How is she, Poppy?" McGonagall's voice soon joined them. She came in walking at a very brisk pace, Remus at her side.

"I think she'll be okay, I've got a few more antidotes to give her just as a precaution," Madame Pomfrey said, healing some more cuts and bruises with her wand as Jez covered a bad bruise on Lily's arm with a thick white paste.

"When will she wake up?" James asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Mr. Potter. It's hard to guess, not knowing how long she was out there or what happened."

"Can I stay with her?" James asked.

"For a while, yes," Madame Pomfrey told him. "You can help us clean her up a bit."

James nodded, still staring at Lily worriedly.

"Don't worry, James," Jez told him, looking up from her pasting. "She'll be fine. I promise, I'll do everything I can."

James only nodded again, not wanting to leave Lily's side until she woke up.

------

"You couldn't even get him to come to supper?" Rachel asked Sirius as they walked into the Great Hall that night.

"No, he refuses to leave until Lily wakes up," Sirius told her. "Madame Pomfrey told him that might be a while, but he said he'd stay, even past visiting hours if he had to."

"He won't be able to- she'll kick him out," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I'd like to see her try. I'm just happy Lily Flower's safe- I couldn't take another sleepless night like that."

"How do you think that happened to her?"

"You mean the broken leg and enormously large gash on her arm?" Sirius asked. "No idea. Maybe she ran into something unfriendly in the forest."

"Or someone," Rachel said, nudging Sirius lightly with her elbow. She jerked her head casually over toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix, and many other seventh and sixth years were huddled together, whispering and casting glances at Sirius and Rachel every once in a while. Sirius raised an eyebrow when he saw the malicious grin on his cousin's face.

"You don't think-" he began to ask Rachel, but she was quick to interrupt him.

"I don't know. I'm just saying...this isn't the first time that group's been together whispering," Rachel said, lowering her voice. "Jez told me that she and Remus caught them meeting together in the dungeons last week, right before the attack on the Evans', and they were quick to cover up whatever it was they were talking about. And...I don't know, it just seems odd to me. And think about it- do you remember seeing any of them in Defense class yesterday?"

"No, I don't," Sirius said, remembering that group of Slytherins' mysterious absence from the last class of the day. "So you think they had something to do with Lily's parents' deaths? Or maybe even the attack on Lily herself?"

Rachel nodded. "If you ask me, Voldemort's found himself a new group of Death Eaters," she whispered.

"So do we just go hex them into nothingness now or wait?" Sirius asked.

"I say we wait until Lily wakes up, see if she can tell us anything, then tell Dumbledore," Rachel said. "I want to just beat their bloody daylights out too, but we have to wait until we have concrete proof so we don't get in too much trouble."

"Well either that concrete proof better set up right now or you need to learn how to control your anger in the next two seconds," Sirius said, nodding at the approaching pair of Snape and Bellatrix.

"Well well well, Potter must've found the little Mudblood," Snape said with a sneer. "And how is she?"

"Like you care, Snape," Rachel snapped.

"Oh, but I do," Snape said in a fakely sweet tone.

"No, you're just jealous because Lily's happier with James than you'll ever dream of making a girl," Rachel told him.

Sirius had to restrain himself from externally reacting to Rachel's comment.

"What's the matter, Black?" Bellatrix asked. "Upset that it wasn't Morgan that got lost so you could have been heroic for once in your life and saved her?"

"Shut up, Bellatrix.," Sirius snapped, unable to control himself. "Shame it wasn't you that got lost in the forest, because no one would've wanted to go out looking for you and we'd never have to worry about you again. Not that anyone _does_ worry about you..."

Bellatrix just rolled her eyes. "If I were you, Black, I'd watch my back these days. Never know when something like that might happen to you."

Sirius and Rachel glared at Snape and Bellatrix as they stalked off. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but I think she just proved my theory true," Rachel said, standing up to go tell James.

-------

James sat by Lily's bed, watching, waiting, hoping. He had helped Jez make her a bit more presentable (but had to leave as the aspiring Healer changed her into the soft blue hospital pajamas) and had been sitting there ever since. He dared not take his eyes off her for more than a few minutes...he had to be there when she woke up. He had to tell her that everything was okay, that it was all going to be alright. He had to let her know that he had been there the entire time and that he wasn't leaving until she was better. He wanted to let her know that he'd never leave her...

"James."

James jerked his head around to see Rachel walking into the hospital wing, pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, Rachel," he said, turning his gaze back to Lily. Rachel came and stood at the end of the bed, her hand clutching the railing.

"Still nothing?" she asked solemnly. James shook his head. "Well, I'll sit with her for a while if you want to go get something to eat-"

"I'm fine," James said, not waiting to hear the rest of her sentence.

"James, you need to eat something, I don't think-" Rachel tried again, but once again, James interrupted.

"I _said_ I'm fine," he told her, a little more strength to his voice.

Rachel sighed and gave up (a very rare thing for the persistent young witch). Instead, she changed the subject.

"James, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," she said, lowering her voice. "I'm not sure if this is the right time exactly, but-"

"What is it?" James asked, not wanting to hear Rachel ramble on like she usually did.

"I was talking to Sirius at supper, and I noticed how that little group of Slytherins that we hate so much kept looking at us weird...and I began to remember that yesterday, they weren't in defense class, or anywhere around the school when we looked around. And Jez told me that when she and Remus were on patrol last week, they kept finding them, meeting in little groups. Then Snape and Sirius's cousin Bellatrix came over to talk to us, asking about Lily...they sounded happy about her being in the hospital. And...I don't know, James. All I can give you is my ideas," Rachel said.

"Which are...what?" James asked, still not catching on.

"James, I think they might be becoming Death Eaters," Rachel said. "I mean, look at their histories- not exactly students of the year, and they're all power-hungry and hate Muggle-borns. And I think they might have something to do with why Lily's here."

James paused and thought about it. "Rachel," he finally said. "You're actually making sense for once."

"Thanks," Rachel said sarcastically. "Look, I'm just trying to help."

"No, no, I know you are," James said quickly, not wanting to be on Rachel's bad side (not a good place to be.) "I'm just saying, I think you're right. I'm going to stay here until Lily wakes up, so could you get everyone to help you keep an eye on them? Don't be obvious about it- just pay more attention to them than usual. We have to find out what they're up to and then if we do-"

"We can bust them for everything that's happened," Rachel finished for him. "I will. I'm sure Sirius will be more than happy to help, as will Remus, Peter, and Jez. But you have to let us know as soon as she wakes up, okay? No waiting fifteen minutes. As soon as she says something to you."

"Understood. Thanks, Rach," James said. Rachel stood there a moment longer, her gaze fluttering back and forth between Lily and James. She finally spoke.

"Lily's really lucky to have you, James," she whispered. James looked up at her, not really understanding why she had said it. But Rachel just smiled, patted him on the shoulder, and left.

--------

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to say this, but you must leave," Madame Pomfrey told James. A few hours had passed, and James still hadn't left Lily's side.

"I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but I'm not leaving her," James said.

"Mr. Potter, it's after visiting hours. You have to return to your dormitory."

"No. I'm not leaving her," James repeated, standing his ground.

"Mr. Potter, do not make me-"

"It's alright, Poppy- he may stay here for the evening."

Both James and Madame Pomfrey turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the door of the hospital wing.

"But Headmaster, the rules say-" Madame Pomfrey tried to contradict, but Professor Dumbledore stopped her.

"I know what the rules are, Poppy, and I think we can alter them slightly, given the circumstances," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye shining a bit brighter than usual.

Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily before shuffling back off to her office and closing the door. As it shut, Dumbledore drew his wand and conjured up a cushy armchair, sitting down beside James.

"Professor McGonagall tells me that you were the one to find Miss Evans and return her safely," he said, watching for James's reaction.

Only James didn't react. In fact, he barely took his eyes off Lily. Dumbledore continued.

"She also told me that if it hadn't been for your speed in getting Miss Evans here, she might be much worse off at the moment."

Once again, James didn't show any signs of caring about what was being said. He knew he had played the hero in wanting to get Lily back, then rescuing her and bringing her back to the school, but none of that mattered. Right now, all he wanted was for her to wake up.

"I'm very proud of you, James- it's not an easy task, wandering into the Forbidden Forest. I'm also proud of the persistence and determination you showed in finding Miss Evans. It shows how much you care about her."

James spared a glance between Lily and the Headmaster. It must've been pretty obvious if he had noticed how much James loved Lily.

"Ah, now don't be ashamed, James," Dumbledore said, catching the look that graced James's face. "That love will be all too important in the future."

"What do you mean, Professor?" James asked, not understanding.

"Surely you've been keeping up with the news, and now the attack on Lily's family has hit even closer to home for you. Times are changing... love has always been the strongest weapon that we possess. Soon, it will come to more important than you think.

"Well, I must be off," Dumbledore said as he stood to leave. "You may stay here with Miss Evans as long as you find need be. I have only one request- let me know of her condition upon her awakening. Good night, Mr. Potter."

James knew that Dumbledore always spoke in riddles that were, at times, extremely confusing. But for once, he understood what Dumbledore meant. Voldemort _was_ getting more powerful, and times were growing darker and more troubling, filled with more evil than the wizarding world had seen in a long time. If things were to get any worse, the best thing people could do was to keep loving. Love was more powerful than any curse or hex that any of them possessed. Love could keep away the evil, shield everyone against it. Love could be the one weakness in Voldemort's being. It was the one thing they could use against him.

Love was what would help them win.

-------

"Prongs, wake up."

James jerked his head up off the side of the bed, shaking away the sleep. It was Sunday morning. He had tried to stay awake all night, just in case Lily had woken up. But apparently he had drifted off sometime after midnight. Now the sun had just risen, and Remus and Jez were waking him up.

"Mmm- good morning," James yawned, stretching his arms far above his head. "What are you two doing here?"

"Came to see if there had been any change," Jez said in her very soft voice. "I guess there hasn't been." James shook his head.

"How'd you get to stay here the entire night?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore," James answered. "He came around last night and we had a nice talk. He's not half bad, Dumbledore."

"Of course not," Remus said. "We've known that since he didn't expel us for blowing up one of the dungeons during first year."

"You can't keep staying here, James," Jez said, moving on to more pressing matters. "You need to get out. Go get a shower, change clothes, eat something."

"Look, Jez- I told Rachel last night and I'll tell you again: I'm fine. I'm not leaving here until Lily wakes up and I can look her in the eyes and tell her everything's alright."

"Yeah, well she's not going to want to wake up to a smelly boyfriend who's still wearing the same clothes he was wearing two days ago," Jez told him. James glared at her. "Yeah, I said it," Jez said. "Go on, get cleaned up. We'll sit with her for a while."

"I'm not leaving her," James insisted.

"Yeah you are, mate. At least until you get a shower." James turned around to see Sirius and Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" James asked. "I'm not leaving her, I've told you that already."

"Prongs, you know Lily wouldn't want you to be like this- being the obsessive boyfriend standing over her bed every waking moment," Remus said.

"I don't care, I-" James began to protest, but stopped short when Rachel's wand found it's way to point straight in his face.

"Don't make me use this, James," she said, her blue eyes glaring. "I've already hexed a few people this morning, I don't mind adding another to the list."

James gave her a curious look, but Sirius answered any questions he would've asked.

"We got a detention this morning for jinxing half of the seventh year Slytherins," he said with a fakely sweet and proud smile.

"Ahh..." James said, looking at Rachel nervously. "Well, I guess I better go get my stuff then," he said, eyeing her wand warily.

"No need," Sirius said, tossing him a bag. "Don't worry, everything you need's in there."

"And no need to rush- we'll all be here, so if something happens, you'll know in two seconds," Jez told him.

James smiled. "Thanks, guys. Not everyone's lucky enough to have friends like you."

"Yeah, we know. Now stop being sappy and go get a shower- you need it," Rachel snapped.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Rach," James said sarcastically as he walked toward the door.

"Yeah, I know, it's what I do," Rachel replied. "NOW GO!"

------------

If James hadn't been insanely worried about Lily, he would've stayed in the shower all day. The hot water had felt so good, considering he hadn't even been near a shower since Friday morning. When he went back into the hospital, he found Jez changing the bandage on Lily's arm. He was surprised to see that it still appeared to be a fresh wound, aside from the bubbly blue stuff that Jez had poured on it.

"You're back," the aspiring Healer said, putting a bandage tightly around Lily's arm. "The others have just gone to get something for a late breakfast, Rachel said that you hadn't eaten at all-"

"Shouldn't her arm be better than that?" James interrupted, not being able to restrain himself.

Jez flitted her eyes back and forth between James and Lily nervously before answering. "It should, that's what has me worried. If the Healing Charms and potions that we've been using aren't working, there's not much else we can do. If we knew what had caused it, say the spell or creature, we could fix it in an instant. But-"

"You don't know," James finished for her. Suddenly, his thoughts rushed to what Rachel had told him about the night before. "What if I was pretty sure that it was a spell?" he asked.

"I still need to know what it was," Jez said. "If I were to use the wrong Charm, it could make it even worse." Her brown eyes looked puzzled for a moment. "Why? Do you think someone attacked her?"

James nodded. "Pretty sure. I mean, look how deep that was," he said, pointing to the wound that Jez had just bandaged. "That and the fact that those charms that you've used haven't worked yet kind of make me think that someone attacked her. Someone who might've been connected to the attack on her parents."

James didn't want to drop any names, but Jez, being the smart, bright witch that she was, figured out what he meant quickly. "Just don't get in any trouble, James. Rachel and Sirius are already cleaning the dungeons this week because of that disagreement with them earlier this morning."

"I know. Be back in a little while," he told Jez, heading off towards the Great Hall.

With it being Sunday, many students were just making it down to breakfast, even though it was nearing noon. Just as he hoped, Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix, and a few other unfriendly Slytherins were still there, harassing some first and second year Hufflepuffs. Perfect time for James to use his Head Boy privileges.

"Leave the kids alone, Malfoy," James said casually, walking up to them. The look of relief on the younger students' faces when James said this made him feel a bit better.

"Or what, Potter?" Malfoy said, his hand slipping into his pocket where he kept his wand.

"Excuse me, what's that? You want ten points from Slytherin?" James asked sarcastically. "Okay, guess I can do that."

"What? We didn't even do anything!" Malfoy protested.

"Sorry, must've heard wrong. I guess you wanted twenty points...you know, we could keep going at this all day," James said with a fakely sweet smile.

"You wouldn't stay all day," Snape sneered.

"Yeah, you'd have to get back to your precious Mudblood," Bellatrix said.

It took every ounce of self control that James possessed not to whip out his wand and hex Sirius's cousin into oblivion. Instead, he kept his cool.

"Five more points," he said. "And I'll take some more unless you tell me what curses you used when you attacked Lily."

Snape, Malfoy, and Bellatrix exchanged glances before Malfoy calmly asked, "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Potter?"

"I'm talking about the hexes you used on Lily when you and your buddies here attacked her Friday," James said calmly and clearly. "I know it was you. Just tell me what the spells were and I'll leave you alone."

"What makes you think we did that, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I don't know... you weren't in class Friday afternoon, were you?"

"We could've been skipping for all you know," Malfoy said.

"Uh-huh. Look, just tell me what the spell you used on her arm was, and I'll leave you alone," James said again.

"Even if it was us, why do you want to know so badly, Potter?" Bellatrix asked. "Worried that your little Mudblood will croak just like her parents?"

The last bit of self-restraint that James had been using flew out the window. He was unaware of the gasping Hufflepuffs and the small girly scream that one of Malfoy's friends had made when the wood of James's wand came dangerously close to their throat.

"I swear, if you don't tell me what the curse was that you used on Lily, I'll teach you a few new hexes that you _really_ don't want to know," James said.

"Look Potter, we already told you, we don't know," Malfoy repeated, a bit more sincere this time. "If we did, we'd tell you. So if you'd lower your wand, please- we don't want to make a scene in front of the little ones."

James took a deep breath, keeping his wand drawn. He let it out slowly, counting to ten like his mother always told him to do. "Fine," he said, lowering his wand. "But if you don't help me find out by tomorrow afternoon, I know a few good spells that are dying to be tested out on you."

With that, James turned and walked away, not feeling any better. If anything, that made him want to make Lily better even worse. He knew that it had been those Slytherins that had hurt Lily, and he knew that they had been lying. He had to find out what spells they had used, and fast.

-------

"Still no change?" Sirius asked. He was dropping in on his way to lunch on Monday, bringing James his Transfiguration assignment. Dumbledore had given James permission to miss classes to stay with Lily, as long as he kept up with the classwork.

"Nope," James said, shaking his head. "I think she might have moved her fingers once, but I was half asleep and probably seeing things."

Sirius gave him a sad smile as he sat James's books down on the bedside table. "You missed it last class," he said. "McGonagall gave Malfoy and my cousin a month's worth of detentions each because they were talking trash about Lily."

"Would've loved to see that," James said, picturing his favorite teacher telling off his least favorite classmates.

"Yeah, well don't keep missing class," Sirius told him. "I know Dumbledore gave you special privileges and all, but... you need to get out some."

"Don't worry- I will. Once Lily's better," James replied.

Sirius just shook his head. "Sometimes, Prongs, you are absolutely hopeless."

"I know."

Sirius laughed. "See you later," he said as he left.

James looked at Lily, whom there had been no change in since the last time he looked (which was about three seconds ago.) Knowing that she wouldn't want him to slack off his homework, he reached for the books that Sirius had brought him. He couldn't restrain himself from laughing when he noticed that Sirius had brought his Charms book. How could he do Transfiguration work with a Charms book? Deciding that Lily would be okay for just a few minutes, he ran up to Gryffindor tower to retrieve his book from his room. It was a fairly short trip.

Upon return to the hospital wing, James was surprised to see someone sitting beside Lily's bed, saying something. Knowing it was probably one of her friends, he looked closer. Only it wasn't one of her friends.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" James yelled at Snape, who was sitting beside Lily's bed. James came closer, his wand drawn and pointed straight at Snape, and realized that he had the bandage off the wound on her arm and was running his wand along it, muttering some incantation. James watched as the deep, wide cut seemed to knit itself back together. While the skin wasn't completely healed, it wasn't bleeding as badly as it had been. James continued to watch as Snape returned his wand to his pocket and re-bandaged Lily's arm. He was awestruck when Snape stood and looked at him, his expression blank, as always.

"You're welcome, Potter," he said, walking to the door.

"Why'd you do that?" James asked, not being able to stop himself. "I thought you hated us."

"I do," Snape said monotonedly. "I hate you and Black and your other little friends. But I don't hate Lily. I did this for her, not you."

"Why don't you hate her?" James asked.

"Because, unlike you and your idiot friends, she tried to be nice to me. I just chose to refuse her kindness. Figured I could try to repay her, since I'm the only one who knows the countercurse to that spell."

James looked at Snape, suspecting for the first time that he might not have been all that bad. Then, Snape spoke.

"But that doesn't change anything, Potter. She's still a Mudblood. I still hate you. No one else has to know about this."

James nodded, turning to look at Lily as Snape walked away. It seemed that her color had brightened almost instantly, meaning all he had to do now was wait.

---------

"Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? And let us know if anything happens," Rachel told James as she and Sirius left the hospital. James had just spent a good half hour talking with them about Snape, what he had done, and the possible effects and meanings of what he had done. Now, he was left alone with a still unconscious Lily in the hospital wing. All his classwork for the day was finished, so he didn't have anything to do. He knew he couldn't go to sleep- Jez said that Lily would wake up any moment now.

So he sat and waited, holding Lily's hand in his, hoping she would wake up soon- he really wanted to go to sleep.

Sleep...it sounded so inviting. He stretched his arms above his head, giving into the yawn that had been tugging at the edge of his mind for a while now. He rested his head on his hand and his elbow on Lily's bed, looking at her. She was beginning to look like herself again. The rosy color had returned to her cheeks, and she didn't look as deathly pale as she had been looking.

Even unconscious, she still looked beautiful. He could look at her forever...

If only his eyelids weren't getting so heavy...

----------

There was a strange feeling in Lily's leg...something didn't feel right there. It wasn't sore, it just felt...odd.

Then there was her arm. Now THAT was sore. Using her senses a bit more, she noticed that she wore thick bandages on both of these limbs. Now if she could only remember what had happened to cause this...

But she couldn't remember anything. She didn't even know where she was or how she had gotten there. She willed her eyes to open...

And they did.

Her bright green eyes blinked for a few seconds before she began to take in her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing. How she got there or how long she had been there, she didn't know. She looked to her right to see James, sitting in a chair but resting his head on the side of her bed. He was asleep, his mouth hanging wide open and his glasses sliding off his nose. How long had he been there? What had happened to land her here in the first place? Why couldn't she remember anything?

"James," she whispered, scared by the soft, frightened quality of her own voice.

He didn't move.

"James," she said again, moving her hand which was held in his. He jerked awake, pushing his glasses back up.

"Lily," he said breathlessly, his eyes growing wide at the sight of her. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're awake, you're okay..." He gripped her hand even more tightly.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"Don't you remember anything?" he asked sympathetically. He hope she would remember _something_...

Lily strained her memory. "It was... dark... cold... people came... it hurt. I was crying over... Mum and Dad," she whispered.

James reached up and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay," he told her soothingly. "Don't worry about that right now." He brushed a piece of bright red hair out of her face. "God, I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Lily said.

"For what?" James asked, confused.

"For running away. For getting myself into this situation. For making you worry."

"No, don't be," James told her. "Don't be." He kept looking at her, taking in the sight of the bright green eyes that he had missed for so long.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

James looked in her eyes. "I love you too, Lily," he said softly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked cautiously.

James didn't even have to think. He nodded. "Of course," he whispered.

He watched as Lily slid over, making room for him on the tiny little hospital bed. She lifted up the covers and he slipped in beside her, putting his arms around her as they adjusted to get comfortable. When they finally found a set-up that was convenient to Lily's injuries, they drifted off to sleep, finally happy to be in each others' arms again.

* * *

So I hope that was worth the super long wait. I'll take this one moment to say what I told my friend Jessica about the Snape thing- I don't think he's all that bad. I mean, yes, he's a hateful, slimy idiot and doesn't deserve to breathe oxygen because he killed Dumbledore, but think about it- Dumbledore TRUSTED him and saw that there was some good in him. So he can't be but so evil...anyways, that's my take on that, don't kill me for it. 

I feel that I owe yall an explanation for the two-week wait. First of all, I just got my learner's permit, and I've been driving, and having so much fun. Then my friend Rachel got asked to prom by the guy she likes (who's a senior) so I've been helping her look for a dress and stuff. Then we had mid-terms last week, and they were crazy...but I got Bs in gym, algebra 2, and technical drawing and a 102 A in Biology, and As for all my quarter grades- they look really good next to that 4.3 GPA. Then we made our schedules for next year- I'm taking AP English, AP History, DC Trig/Precalculus and Math Analysis, Chemistry Honors, Biology 2, and Spanish 3. Yes, I know, it's suicidal, but I'm up for the challenge. Then my piano teacher got me some new music- Moonlight Sonata and a big Chopin book (I'm not too crazy about the book...we might go exchange it for something else this week.)

But on the fun side of things, I have two awesome new DVDs (Chronicles of Narnia- some awesome special features! and Brokeback Mountain- Jake Gyllenhaal is gorgeous!), have rented some awesome movies (Memoirs of a Geisha- absolutely gorgeous movie, with it's art direction, costumes, and music, Jarhead- Jake Gyllenhaal again, and Everything is Illuminated- I love ElijahWood!),have seen Ice Age 2 and Take theLead, and am planning for my Spring Break(which isn't very full yet...)So seeing all this, you know why you haven't gotten an update. But like I said- Spring Break is next week! I'm hoping to get loads of writing done, and if I do, I'll set chapters aside so I can do updates every few days instead of rushing to finish a chapter and leaving you updateless for weeks. I apologize for that again- I felt so bad for it, because yall were all saying "Don't leave us in suspense for so long- update soon!" and I was trying and trying to finish it. So here it is. I love yall (my reviewers and readers) so much! Please review- you'll make the next update come faster this time! Promise! So until then, lots of love and really good music that makes you want to get up and dance like no one is watching- Emma.


	28. Getting Back to Normal

Huge thanks to my reviewers from last chapter, even though they were fewer than previous chapters. Thanks to The Marauders and Lily, ceringosnowflake, aragog, brona, mrspadfoot4eva, The Next Marauder, Teainamug, sw67, Lady of the Rogue, and harry-an-ginny.

See? Not as long as a wait between updates this time! Gotta love Spring Break. It's a really short chapter compared to my others, but like I said in my profile, you'll have to deal if you want quicker updates. Enough of my rambling- hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 28- Getting Back to Normal 

"What the hell! How could you not tell us she woke up?"

Both James and Lily awoke to Sirius at the end of Lily's bed, hitting James' foot while being careful not to hurt Lily.

"Good morning to you too, Padfoot," James yawned, blinking sleepily at his best friend.

"So how are you, Lily?" Sirius asked, smiling happily at the redhead.

Lily glared at him. "I was fine until you woke us up," she grumbled.

Sirius brushed off Lily's comment, taking it as a sign that she was getting back to her old self.

"It's good to see you awake, Lily Flower," he said. "Now I better go tell Rachel before she comes and sees you awake- she'll kill me for not telling you sooner."

James and Lily watched as Sirius went to the door, but stopped before leaving. "Wait- why are you two in the same bed?"

"Does it even matter right now?" James asked. "Go. Tell people. Spread the word."

"Gotcha," Sirius said, nodding and running out of the hospital wing. As soon as he left, both James and Lily began to laugh.

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Lily asked through the giggles.

"Pretty much," James told her, smiling at the sight of the grin that spread across her face. "It's so good to see you smiling. I missed that smile," he said in a softer, more personal voice.

Lily could feel the color rise to her cheeks. "I could hear you, you know. I could hear what you were saying to me, telling me to wake up. I heard your apology... it sounded far away, but I could hear it, and I think I knew you were here," she said. "It helped to know that."

James found himself unable to resist the urge to lean over and kiss her. It was the first time he had kissed her since... God, he couldn't remember when. It felt so good to kiss her again. What was he saying? It felt good just to see her awake and conscious again. To see her smile again. To talk to her... he had missed talking to her so much. And now just this simple little kiss... it was the icing on the cake.

"What the crap? You can't be making out in the hospital wing! She's injured!"

Rachel's voice joined them as she and Jez came racing into the room, running faster than James had ever seen the two of them move. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were close behind them, out of breath from trying to keep up with the girls.

"Hey guys," Lily said, smiling shyly.

"Move over, you idiot," Rachel said, grabbing James by the collar of his shirt and yanking him out of Lily's bed, making room for her and Jez to plop down next to their best friend.

"Ow," James complained as he fell to the floor. Rachel ignored him as she and Jez began to ramble on and on to Lily. James couldn't understand a word of what they were saying- they were talking faster than his brain processed language. He glanced at his fellow Marauders and found he wasn't alone in this.

"Come on," Sirius said, offering a hand to pull James up. "Let's let them have their little girly time."

"But-" James began to protest.

"I know, you don't want to leave her," Sirius finished for him. "But in case you haven't noticed, she's awake now. You said you weren't leaving until she woke up."

James sighed, upset with himself for ever saying that. He began to walk out of the hospital wing with his friends, knowing Lily wouldn't notice if he slipped out to get some breakfast- she was too happy talking with her girlfriends at the moment.

"James? Where're you going?"

He was wrong. She noticed.

"Just to get something for breakfast," he told her.

"Well don't be long, okay?" she said with a small smile.

"Don't worry," James told her as they left. "I won't be."

"So when'd she wake up?" Remus asked him as the four Marauders walked toward the Great Hall.

"Sometime in the middle of the night," James said. "I don't remember when, exactly. I just remember that she shook me awake-"

"You fell asleep? Gasp! What happened to Mr. I-Won't-Sleep-or-Eat-or-Shower-Until-She-Wakes-Up?" Sirius asked.

"Look, you try avoiding sleep for three to four straight days and see what happens," James snapped. "Anyway, she shook me awake and asked me what had happened, and she didn't remember anything."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Remus asked.

"Well she said it was coming to her in flashes... mostly feeling or emotions," James explained. But I just decided to stop pressuring her about it and she asked me to stay with her and...well, you know the rest."

"You would be the one to make out with your girlfriend in the hospital, wouldn't you, Prongs?" Sirius asked with a slight laugh.

"We weren't making out," James said defensively. "It was just one kiss. I swear. But hey... who knows how much longer she'll be in there- OW! What was that for?"

As James rubbed the back of his head where Sirius had just whacked him, Sirius said, "I can't believe you! Your girlfriend just woke up from a traumatic coma and all you can think about is doing inappropriate things with her in the hospital wing! Haven't I trained you better than that?"

"You're the one who brought it up, you idiot," James told him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You two are hopeless sometimes," he said under his breath.

"Aw, now we're not that bad, are we Wormtail?" Sirius said, putting his arm around Peter.

Peter looked nervous. "Do I have to answer that question?" he asked.

Sirius gave Peter a light shove as James smiled.

"Things are definitely back to normal around here," he said to no on in particular, a genuine smile gracing his face for the first time in a long, long time.

--------

"I hate crutches," Lily complained later that afternoon as she and James walked down the first floor corridor, sunlight streaming in the windows. Madame Pomfrey had suggested that Lily get on her feet as soon as possible, even if that meant the assistance of crutches. "I've never liked them," she continued. "Ever since I was a little kid and broke my foot on a school trip to the zoo."

"How do you break your foot at the zoo?" James asked, trying to hide the grin that threatened to creep across his face.

"If you must know, I slipped on the wet floor next to the fish petting tank," Lily said as she began to walk faster with her crutches. "I... really... hate... these... things!"

James couldn't hold back the grin any longer. He reached out his hand to slow Lily down. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes narrowed. James just looked back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," James told her. "I just... I'd like to slow down a bit, not have you running a marathon down the hallway. You could-"

"I swear, if you say that I could hurt myself one more time, you won't like crutches either," Lily snapped. "I'm already hurt and I'm not going to hurt myself even more."

"And what if you do?" James asked. "You never know when there might be a wet floor somewhere next to a fish tank."

Lily glared at him. "I'm so never telling you any childhood stories ever again," she said. She began to walk again. "And if I do," she continued to speak. "I know I have you to carry me back."

"Who says I could carry you?" James asked, not intending to let her know how he'd carried her out of the forest all on his own.

"Come on, James- do you really think Rachel wouldn't tell me every single detail about your heroic rescuing of me?" James felt his cheeks redden. Lily smiled. "I thought it was quite sweet, actually. Not many guys would just walk into the Forbidden Forest for their girlfriend. Or sit by her bed for two days straight. Or help the school Medi-Witch set her broken leg, which, by the way, thank you. Jez said she's terrified of setting broken bones and that she never could've done it."

"Well I wasn't exactly going to sit there and let your leg stay crooked like that," James explained.

Lily smiled. "I know. That's what makes you so amazing. I just wanted to thank you for all that... you didn't have to go and save me-"

"Yes I did," James interrupted. "I wasn't about to sit back and let God knows what happen to you. I had to do something, I couldn't stand the thought of being without you. I mean, I love you, Lily. Why wouldn't I save you? I'll always be there to save you."

It was Lily's turn to blush. She looked up at James as they continued to walk. "I love you too, James," she said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"So let's try not to let that happen again," James said, putting his arm around her and kissing her on top of the head. "Speaking of... when do you think you'll be ready to talk about all of it?"

Lily looked away from James nervously. "I'm not sure," she said, her voice low. "I'll let you know. Promise. I can't imagine telling it to anyone else."

"It's okay," James told her. "I understand."

"Uggh! Stupid crutches!" Lily said, chucking them aside after she almost slipped. "I hate those things. I'll never make it all the way back to the hospital wing on them."

James grinned. "I think I have a solution to your problem," he said.

"Really? What would that be?" Lily asked.

Without a word, James scooped Lily up in his arms, causing a small scream from her. But she adjusted quickly, allowing her Prince Charming to rescue her from trouble once again.

-------

"I can't concentrate," Jez said, throwing her book aside. "I'm too happy."

She and Remus were back in the common room that night after staying as long past visiting hours as they could, catching Lily up on all the school happenings. Now they were trying to get their homework for the next day finished before they went to bed.

"Well you do realize that essay's due tomorrow, right?" Remus asked, still scribbling away at his.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I'm so happy that Lily's okay," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Remus said softly.

"Okay, what's up?" Jez asked, plopping down on the couch next to him. "That's your 'there's something else going on' voice. Come on, tell me."

Remus smiled at her. "Since when do I have different voices?"

"Never mind that," Jez said. "Come on- tell me."

"I'm just happy that Lily's better," Remus told her. "I mean, now we can have some us time."

"Us time... wow. We haven't had that in a while, have we?"

Remus shook his head. "I mean, Friday we were all worried about Lily, then Saturday we were finding her and you were saving her life and all-"

"Wait, I didn't save her," Jez interrupted. "James did, he-"

"No, I mean in the hospital wing when you were healing all her wounds," Remus told her.

"But that was mainly Madam Pomfrey, I didn-"

"Yes, you did do a lot of the work. I saw. You were healing and bandaging and all that stuff. That was amazing, Jez. You'll be a great Healer."

Jez felt a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Thanks, Remus," she said softly.

"Anyway, then we've been all worried about her for the past two days and trying to bust the Slytherins for all of this, and today we've been running to and from the hospital to see Lily, and... as much as I love our friends, it's just nice for it to be the two of us again."

"You realize it wouldn't just be the two of us if Sirius and Rachel hadn't gotten those detentions," Jez pointed out.

"Yeah, well they did get those detentions, so it is just you and me," Remus said.

Jez smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad they got detention. I've missed this," she said.

Remus put his arm around her shoulders. "Me too. I'd like to get as much of it in as possible before Thursday."

Jez winced. She had forgotten that Thursday was a full moon. "Don't worry- I'm working on tweaking this new potion that's supposed to make the transformation a bit more bearable. Professor Slughorn's helping, and Madame Pomfrey's sort of advising me. I hope to have it right by next month."

"Jez, you don't have to do all that," Remus told her.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I can't stand to have you go through that every month. I can't imagine how painful it must be. I want to help you in every way I can. I mean, why wouldn't I want to help you? You're my boyfriend. I love you."

Remus sighed. "How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you that, just the other way around," Jez said.

"Call it even then?"

Jez nodded, reaching up to kiss him. "I love you, Remus," she whispered once she had pulled away.

"I love you too, Jez," Remus told her as he leaned in for another kiss.

----------

"Remind me never to hex the Slytherins in front of Slughorn again," Rachel said as she and Sirius walked back from the dungeons. "That was absolutely disgusting. I mean, he wants to clean out old potions and ingredients bottles with nothing more than soap, water, and a tooth brush? That should be against the law."

"You're telling me," Sirius said. "I think something in the bottom of one of mine was still alive."

"But it was worth it to see Malfoy and Bellatrix run around the Great Hall as a ferret and a mouse," Rachel said, smiling at the memory of what had landed them in detention.

"We'll have to try it again sometime when there are no teachers around," Sirius said. "So, Lily's awake."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Sirius," Rachel said.

"If you'd let me finish. Has she said anything about what happened out there yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "I wish she would. The sooner she gets it out, the sooner she can get over it and start to live her own life again. I hope she tells James sometime soon."

"Why Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Wouldn't you rather hear it first?"

"To tell you the truth Sirius, I couldn't handle hearing something like that," Rachel admitted. "I'm not good with huge traumatic things like that. I'd break down and probably make things worse than they already are. I mean, I want to know what happened to her out there so we can turn the Slytherins in, but... I couldn't be the one she told it to first."

"I'm not that good with stuff like that either," Sirius told her. "I mean, if I had to, I'd listen, but my first instinct would be to make a joke about it and... well, I don't think that would help very much, do you?"

"Nope, don't think so," Rachel said with a smile. "So what if something like that happens to one of us? Would we not be able to tell the other?"

"No, you could tell me. I'd restrain from making jokes with you. Probably wouldn't even want to make any jokes. I'd just want to kill whoever it was that had hurt you."

"Same here. Good to know that you feel the same way."

"So now that Lily's awake, can we stop running to the hospital every waking moment?"

"Of course not, I mean, she's my best friend, I still have to see her-" Rachel began, but then she noticed that Sirius didn't seem to happy with this reply. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Have you noticed that this is the first time that you and I have been alone since Friday?" Sirius asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's just I've been so worried about Lily and-"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind it, because I know you'd do the same thing if it was one of my friends in there," Sirius told her. "It's just... I've missed this. Us." He reached over and took her hand.

"Ooohh... the great Sirius Black, reverting to holding my hand," Rachel said in a fakely surprised voice. "I'm shocked."

"I didn't say I was reverting to holding your hand," Sirius corrected her. "It's just... nice. Better than nothing."

"You're just saying all this to guilt-trip me into going into the broom closet with you, aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine with this," Sirius said, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Wow... Never thought I'd see the day," Rachel said, shaking her head.

Sirius didn't say anything back. He just smiled and they continued their walk back to the common room, happy to be with each other.

* * *

Yes, lots of little sweet moments in that chapter. It's short, but I just wanted you to get a glimpse of how everyone is doing now that Lily's awake before I move on to her telling what happened, which I hope to do in the next chapter, which I hope to have up by Friday/Saturday, maybe even Sunday. Don't be too upset if that happens- I have plans thursday (shopping with Rachel) and Friday (lunch with some friends, movies and dinner with friends, and spending the night with my aunt to help her babysit my little cousin Kaylee). 

Anyways, I hoped I would have this up yesterday and that I'd almost be finished with Chapter 29 by now, but Rachel IMd me yesterday and asked me to come over and we had a blast! We watched parts of Narnia, Harry Potter and some Season 1 One Tree Hill episodes while eating macaroni and cheese and Easter candy (yay Peeps!). Then we got on her computer and she made me a myspace (I didn't want one. She sat there and made it for me while I complained the entire time. She even made the headline "This Myspace Made Without Emma's Consent" or something like that. I don't want one of those stupid things.) But we just had a ton of fun and I ended up getting some Chapter 29 inspiration while I was there! So until I get Chapter 29 up, lots of love and fun with friends, Emma.


	29. Remembering

Huge shoutout to all my reviewers last chappie! Yall are amazing! -ridiculouslyriddikulus, bookworm1102, animeanigel, annie, Teainamug, Lady of the Rogue, Troubled Tazzy, ceringosnowflake, The Next Marauder, aragog, The Marauders and Lily, Beauxbatons-Girl, and brona.

This ended up being shorter than I planned. But as I continued on, I noticed that what had been the end would make a better beginning for the next chapter. So I'll stop babbling so you can read Chapter 29! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29- Remembering 

"Come on, Madam Pomfrey- would it really hurt that much if I went ahead and left today?" Lily asked. The young Medi-Witch was at the end of her bed, changing the bandage on her leg.

"Miss Evans, I already told you that you are not leaving this hospital until Friday morning!" Madam Pomfrey told her again.

Lily sighed and rested her head back on the pillow. It was Wednesday and she was dying to get out of this hospital. Madam Pomfrey had told her that she had to stay until Friday morning for observations. She was getting tired of this. Jez would come in sometimes and try to convince Madam Pomfrey that it would be okay to let her go sooner, but it never worked. Lily had already finished almost all of her schoolwork that she had missed, and now that Dumbledore had told James that he had to return to his classes, she was all alone in the hospital wing except for the occasional spell or potion gone wrong.

Convinced that she wouldn't let the boredom defeat her, she picked up a book from her bedside table and began to read. Jez had brought her a few of her favorites yesterday when she had caught Lily staring out into space blankly. Jez, being the concerned friend that she was, thought Lily didn't have enough to do. But the truth was, Lily was trying to remember. She couldn't recollect much of anything about her attack. As hard as she tried, nothing came back to her. This was driving her crazy... she wanted to tell James and get it over with, but all she could remember were feelings- cold, dark, loneliness and excruciating, blinding pain before everything went black with a flash of red.

So Lily surrendered her thoughts to the book. It was a Muggle romance novel that she had brought from home, with some damsel in distress who lived some tragic life, only to be saved in the end by her unbelievably good-looking Prince Charming who always knew what to do and say at exactly the right time. However predictable and unrealistic these stories seemed to be, Lily couldn't help but read them. They were a good escape from the troubles of the world around her.

Suddenly, the heroine's tale seemed to be scattered with flashes of something else. Something that wasn't her story. Lily _was_ the heroine. She was walking through a dark, damp, foggy forest. Something... some_one_ was following her. She picked up speed, now running, terrified, in between trees and bushes.

Then she tripped. She looked around for the culprit, but discovered there was nothing around her that could've caused her to lose her footing. She was in a treeless clearing, with nothing surrounding her. She tried to stand, but found herself unable as she fell back to the ground. She heard something crack in her leg and a terrible pain shot through it. Her feet seemed to be bound by some invisible rope. She reached for her wand-

But it wasn't there. She had left it somewhere... great, what a time for her not to have her wand.

She began to look around frantically. She saw nothing, but heard... voices. Laughter. People approaching. She had to do something- and fast.

She now saw the outline of someone... a tall male. He was followed by some other people, one of which appeared to be female. They were almost close enough for her to see their faces-

"Good book, Lily Flower?"

Lily jerked her head up, ending the flashback. Sirius was strolling into the hospital wing, smiling.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Astronomy right now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I should. Asked Sinistra if I could go to the bathroom," Sirius explained. "She wouldn't let Prongs go because... well the whole staff knows he would just sneak down here to see you."

Lily blushed. "He's way too obvious sometimes."

"I know," Sirius said. "Believe me- he hasn't been subtle about things dealing with you since he was eleven." Sirius sat down in the chair beside Lily's bed. "So, how are things? Hospital life treating you well?"

"Hmph," Lily snorted. "I want to get out of here so bad, but the nice lady in there says I have to stay until Friday, just in case my leg isn't healing as well as it should," she explained, pouring in loads of sarcasm.

Sirius laughed. "Things will get better. Prongs says he's bringing you supper tonight so you two can work on today's homework together," he told her.

"Mmm... that'll be nice," Lily said.

"Well, I better get back to class before Sinistra writes me another detention," Sirius said, giving Lily an innocent kiss on top of her head. "See you later, Lily Flower."

"Bye Sirius," Lily said as he walked toward the door.

"By the way," he said, turning around before he left. "You seemed pretty deep in thought when I came in here. Big turning point in your book or something?"

Lily glared at him. "Sirius, I wish it was that simple," she told him, watching as he smiled and waved goodbye. "I wish it was that simple," she repeated under her breath after he was gone as she frantically tried to recall what had happened in her flashback.

---------

"Anyway, Jez gave them a whole week's worth of detentions. It was hilarious." Rachel had just finished telling Lily about how a group of Slytherins had started a duel in the front hall before dinner and Jez, the least likely of prefects, stepped up and stopped them.

"That's great. Our little Jez is growing up," Lily said sadly.

"I know, it's weird. Ever since your... thing, she's totally coming out of her shell. I guess she's scared that something might happen to her now, but we all know nothing will. Not with Remus there."

"So how are things with you and Sirius?" Lily asked.

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. "Amazing," she said in a soft, ecstatic voice. "Lil, I've never felt like this before. Everything's so perfect. He treats me like a princess. I mean, just last night on the way back from here, he was talking about how he missed it being just the two of us, and he held my hand, and I thought I was just going to melt into a little puddle on the floor. I just... Lil, am I going completely crazy?"

Lily smiled. "Of course not, Rach. You're just in love."

"Does it ever get any better? I mean, does the 'I'm crazy' feeling ever go away?" Rachel asked.

"Mine hasn't yet, if that's what you mean," Lily told her.

Rachel smiled. "Good. Because I don't want it to. I love feeling like this."

"You know, he came to see me today. Sirius," Lily said. "Rach, he's amazing. I was so down in the dumps, and he just made me smile. You're lucky to have a guy like him."

"How did we all get this lucky?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I've got Sirius, and Jez has Remus, and you know those two are meant to be. Jez can't stop talking about him, and Sirius says that Remus never shuts up about her. And then there's you and James... the two of you are head over heels in love with each other. I mean, the guy walked into the Forbidden Forest for you, Lil. That's amazing. And I know how you feel about him, and-"

The rest of what Rachel was saying became a blur as another wave of memories washed over her. She was lying on the forest floor again, cold and hurt. Her leg was throbbing with pain... it was probably broken. People were standing around her, laughing. She couldn't see their faces, only their shadowy outlines. They had their wands drawn, and she was hit with hex after curse after jinx... everything hurt so bad.

But that was nothing compared to what happened next. She heard a shout of "_Crucio_!" as she lost all coherent thought. She had never known what true pain felt like until now. It was indescribable as her whole body shook with the agonizing pain. She tried to scream but found herself unable, thanks to one of the numerous spells used by her attackers. The hurting ended just as quickly as it began. She struggled for breath as she strained to hear what was being said among her captors.

"_He'll be pleased. Her parents and her_," a male voice said.

"_Come on, the fun hasn't even started. Up for round two, Mudblood? Oh, that's right, you can't answer us. Guess that's a yes then_," the cold female's voice said.

Her body was overtaken by the excruciating, blinding pain. She was a bit more prepared this time. After it ended, her breathing was even more ragged and uneven.

"_What's the spell you were telling us about the other day_?" One of the male voices asked someone.

"_Oh, we shouldn't try that one. Too drastic_," a familiar, drawling voice replied.

"_Too drastic_?" the female asked. "_Snape, what's wrong with you_?"

"Lil? Lily, what's wrong?" Rachel's voice brought her back to the present again. Lily looked at her friend with a confused look.

"What just happened to me?" Lily asked her.

"You kinda went all blank, like you were thinking really hard about something," Rachel told her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I guess I just keep spacing out," Lily lied. "Probably a side effect of one of the potions I'm taking."

"Nope, spacing out isn't a side effect of any of your potions, Lily," Jez said as she joined them in the hospital wing. She sat down on the end of the bed. "Why? What's been going on?" Jez asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'll tell you, but neither of you can tell anyone else. Agreed?" Lily asked. Her friends nodded. "Okay. I keep having these little... flashback periods, I guess you could call them. It's like everything else around me goes blank and I'm back where I was last Friday. Only I can't see anyone's face. I can hear their voices and I can feel what they're doing to me, but... I can't identify them."

"So you're remembering?" Jez asked.

Lily nodded. "And I try to keep going, to see if I can see anything else happening, but someone always draws me out of it. It's like snapping out of a daydream or something," she explained.

"You've had another?" Rachel asked.

Lily nodded. "Today, when Sirius came to see me. That's when they started."

"So they just come at random moments?" Jez asked like a doctor trying to make a diagnosis. "No warning whatsoever?"

Lily nodded again. "I want to remember what happened, but people keep interrupting."

"Sorry," Rachel apologized.

"No, don't be," Jez told her. "It's probably better that it's coming in short bursts. That way you don't have to deal with the trauma of it all at once."

"Have you told James about them yet?" asked Rachel.

Lily shook her head. "I want to wait and tell him once it all come back to me. That way I can tell him the whole story."

"That's probably best," Jez said. "Until then... just try to remember what happens when you do have a flashback. If you need to talk to us, well- you know where we live."

"Thanks guys," Lily said with a smile as her two best friends stood to leave.

"We know," Jez said. "You don't know what you'd do without us."

Lily nodded. "You're right."

Rachel groaned. "She's ALWAYS right!"

---------

Lily couldn't sleep that night. She spent hours, tossing and turning, trying to piece together the flashbacks. When her eyelids finally got heavy, she was scared to close them. What if she had another flashback in her sleep? Would she remember it? Or would it all just disappear? Would she even sleep if she tried to close her eyes? It was all so much to take in. She just wanted to forget it all, act like it never happened.

Deciding that she had to forget about it all, Lily reached down and grabbed her school bag from the floor. Professor McGonagall had been there earlier to give her a jump start on the next lesson about Animagi. She took out her Transfiguration book and began to work on her essay. As her quill flew across the parchment, she became engrossed in the essay.

"When becoming an Animagus," Lily said inside her head, "it is essential that you register with the Improper Use of Magic Office. They must know your markings, just in case something goes wrong. The punishment for an unregistered Animagus is-"

All the words faded away. Lily's quill dropped to the floor, and the book and parchment went sliding after it. Her thoughts were overtaken by another flashback.

She was back in the Forbidden Forest again, the now familiar group of people surrounding her once more. They were talking about the spell that seemed to be too dangerous to use on her.

"_I just don't know if it's ready to be used on a human yet_," the cold, drawling voice said.

"_Well let's try it out_," the girl said. "_The Mudblood's the perfect test. You don't care what happens to her, do you, Snape?_"

"_It's the Dark Lord's orders_," said another drawling voice. "_You can't back out now, Snape. You have to go through with it or else._"

"_Ahh! I remember it now! _Sectumsempra!" cried the female.

It felt as if a knife had plunged into Lily's upper right arm. Blood began to gush from it freely, soaking her clothes and the ground around her. The voices soon turned to joyful laughter as the knife slid further down Lily's arm.

"_Stop it_!" said the first drawling voice. She heard a shove and the feeling of the knife immediately disappeared. "_That will do. It's enough to put her out, and if we leave her here, no one will ever find her. Come on, let's get back to the school before someone suspects something_."

The sound of feet running away began to fill her ears as the blood continued to run from her arm and she came back to reality again.

This was the first time she had come out of a flashback on her own. What could it mean? Lily hadn't noticed it, but as she remembered this, her arm seemed to hurt a little more. She also didn't notice that she was breathing heavily and her heart had started beating increasingly faster. Why had this flashback had a different effect than the others?

And why was she so scared all of the sudden?

--------

Needless to say, Lily didn't get much sleep that night. It took a long time for her heart rate to return to normal, then she couldn't do anything but toss and turn. She kept flinching at the smallest sound. She was so scared that she kept her wand lit, just in case. She was grateful when she saw the faint pink and orange glow of the sunrise through the window.

But she was even more grateful when she heard footsteps creeping down the corridor outside the hospital. She sat up, hoping to see a friendly face come through the doors.

So she was beyond thrilled when James peeked his head inside the door before coming in.

"Hey," he whispered, a grin spreading across his face when he saw her awake.

"Hey," Lily replied. She found herself smiling even though she had been scared out of her mind only seconds ago. There was just something about James being there that made her feel...

Better.

Happy.

But best of all...

Safe.

"So how's my girl? Did you sleep okay?" James said as he sat down in the chair beside Lily's bed.

"I'm good. Slept like a baby," Lily lied, smiling in spite of herself.

"That's good," James said, taking her hand. "I couldn't get to sleep... Padfoot wouldn't stop snoring."

"What was he doing in your room?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I slept back in the old dormitory," James explained. "Couldn't bring myself to sleep in the Heads' rooms all by myself. It wouldn't feel right."

Lily smiled- James was so sweet. What had she ever done to deserve him?

"So when do I get to spring you from this prison?" James asked.

"Uggh... tomorrow morning," Lily groaned, resting her head back onto her pillow.

"What's wrong?" James asked, his hazel eyes full of concern.

"I'm just... ready for all this to be over," Lily said. "I'm ready to get out of here, to go back to class, for things to go back to being completely normal. I'm ready to start spending time outside of here with you and our friends. I'm ready to spend some time with you that doesn't involve me limping down the hallway on crutches or you leaning over this hospital bed."

James seemed to understand. "I know. Me too." His gaze drifted from her to the floor, then back up to her quickly. "What if I was in that hospital bed _with _you instead of leaning over it?" His eyes took on that playful sparkle that she loved so much.

"I guess that could be a _little_ bit better," Lily said teasingly. She slid over to make room for James, who plopped down next to her.

"Ahh," James said, wriggling around until he got comfortable. "Now this is nice." He looked at Lily, who was getting lost in James' eyes. The color seemed so familiar, like the wood of a tree in the forest.

Suddenly, Lily was there again. She was on the forest floor, writhing in pain as the blood poured from her arm. She hurt all over... she was pretty sure her leg was broken. Her perception of time was off... it was so dark in the forest. She didn't know if she had been lying there for a few hours, a day or so, or even a week. Why wasn't anyone looking for her? If she only had her wand...

But she didn't. In her rush of sadness over her parents' demises and her sister's rudeness, she had run away from the castle. The Forbidden Forest had seemed so... appealing. Something had been drawing her to it. She had gone into it, not even noticing that she was getting lost. Then... well, you know what happened.

Tears had been rolling down her cheeks for a while now- would they ever stop? Everything hurt... the world around her was fading in and out, like the picture on a television. The cool feeling was so inviting. She gave into it, slipping into a darkness...

"Lil, what's wrong?"

Lily jerked out of the flashback to see James shaking her arm, his expression worried.

"Are you okay? What was that about?" he asked.

"I remember," Lily whispered.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"My attack... I've been remembering stuff," Lily explained. "It started yesterday... I was bored and started reading. Then it just happened. I had a flashback of how it started, and they've just been happening randomly. They've gone in order... I've seen the whole thing. It's like I'm there again. Last night, I felt things, like the actual feelings of when it all happened.

"But I could hear everyone... my attackers, what they were saying. I couldn't see their faces, but their voices... so familiar."

"Who were they, Lil?" James asked, his face filled with a frantic expression.

She strained her memory, trying to remember the voices and put a face with them.

"The Slytherins," she whispered. "Bellatrix, Malfoy... Snape was there-"

"Snape? What did he do to you?" James demanded.

"He... stopped them," Lily said, shocked at her own memory. "They hexed me... I tripped, hurt my leg. Then... something about it being what the Dark Lord... _Voldemort_ wanting... only they wouldn't say his name. They were involved with what happened to my parents. I remember... curses. Unforgivable Curses."

"Lily, they didn't use the Cruciatus Curse on you, did they?" James asked worriedly.

Lily nodded, involuntarily shuddering at the memory of the excruciating pain that had gone through her body. "Then... there was some other spell. Snape had made it up. Bellatrix wanted to use it, but Snape said it was too dangerous. They told him off, saying that he couldn't back out, that Voldemort wouldn't allow it. But... Bellatrix cast it. It started with an 's'... _Sepa-_ no, that wasn't it. _Samt-_ no, that's not it either."

She strained her memory once more, going back to that awful clearing in the forest.

"_Sectumsempra_," she said.

"_Sectumsempra_?" James repeated. "What kind of a spell is that?"

"It hurt my arm... made blood go everywhere. Felt like someone had put a knife in my arm and was dragging it down slowly. But Snape made Bellatrix stop. Told her it had been enough and that they should get back to the school before someone got suspicious. Said they could leave me there and no one would ever find me.

"Then they left... it hurt so bad. My arm was still bleeding. I felt so alone, so hurt, so... lost. I couldn't stop crying. Then I passed out."

Lily stopped and took a deep breath. "That's it. That's all I can remember. I hope that was all. I just..." Lily began to cry again.

"Lily, it's okay," James said, putting his arms around Lily. "Shh... it'll be alright," he whispered in her ear as his hands stroked her hair. "We'll tell Dumbledore today and get them busted, okay? I'll make sure that something happens to them. They never should've done this to you... never."

"I just... I wanted to remember so bad," Lily sobbed. "Now I wish I had never remembered anything at all."

"No, don't say that," James said, pulling away to look at Lily. "It's good that you remembered. I know it hurts and always will, but now that we know, we can do something about it. We can stop them so no one else will ever have to go through this again."

Lily nodded. "I know." She rested her head back on James' chest. "Thanks, James," she whispered.

"What for?"

"All of this. Listening. Telling me it'll be alright."

"Don't worry about it," James told her. "We all need someone to tell us it'll all be okay right now. I just happened to be here for you."

"I know, but it feels a little bit better to know that you'll always be there to tell me that," Lily said, snuggling into James' arms and not intending to pull away for a long time.

* * *

Hope that lived up to your expectations! I don't think it's my best writing, but I worked really hard on it and wanted to have it posted as soon as possible for yall, since I didn't come through with the last projected update. Anyways, hope everyone's had a lovely post-Easter time. I spent the weekend with my aunt to help her babysit my 7 and a half month old cousin Kaylee. She was fineFriday night and Saturday, but Saturday night... uggh.Woke up at12:45 screaming her lungs out and we couldn't get her back to sleep until 3, then she woke up every 45 minutes fussing. She was in myroom, so I got up really quick and rocked her back to sleep. Butyesterday was nice- she was all better.It was back to school for me today and actually wasn't bad. It was kinda nice. This week should be interesting- Piano lessons tomorrow along with American Idol (vote for Elliot yall! He's the best!), then my brother leaves for Atlanta with the robotics team (our team didn't materialize this year, so my brother mentored our rival, who ended up winning the entire regional competition. Go figure) Wednesday night and I'm helping Rachel get ready for prom Friday/Saturday, soooo... I can't give you a date for the next chapter, but it'll be good when it's up. I can't believe this- CHAPTER 30! It's hard to believe I've written that much. Thanks for sticking by me through it all! Your reviews keep me going. So until the next time, lots of love and fun shopping days trying on prom dresses that you can't afford and won't use anyway with friends (coughRachelcough), Emma. 


	30. Career Consultations

Thanks to my chapter 29 reviewers, even if there were only six of you. :( anyways, the six of you that did (aragog, The Next Marauder, sw67, Lady of the Rogue, Teainamug, and brona) rock! Your reviews kept me going as I struggled with writer's block in this chapter!

Anyways, enough rambling! Sorry for the super long wait, but #1- I had writer's block. Don't know why. Might have had something to do with the fact that I lost my magic little story layout paper that Jessica helped me with (don't worry I found it!). #2- you can't exactly complain. You had been giving me 12, 13, even more reviews. Now I get 6? So don't complain. Anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Career Consultations 

"Ready to go?" James asked Lily. The now very happy redhead was packing up the last of her belongings that had found their ways to the hospital wing in the past week. It was finally Friday morning and, in Lily's opinion, it couldn't have gotten there any sooner. While things had been better since she told James her recollections of the attack, she just wanted things to get completely back to normal.

"Of course, do you even have to ask that question anymore?" Lily said as she slung her schoolbag over her left shoulder and walked over to the door, where James was standing.

James had to smile when he saw Lily. Not only was he ecstatic that she was up and walking on her own again, but he had to admit- she looked beautiful. Her red hair was back in its normal soft and shiny state and her smile could have lit up the darkest dungeon. Best of all, that sparkle had returned to her emerald green eyes.

"Sure you're prepared to face a big room full of students who are all incredibly nosy about what happened?" James asked Lily as he took her hand in his and they began to walk to the Great Hall.

"Yes," Lily said, confident of her answer.

"Even if one-fourth of them are Slytherins and know what happened to you and why?" James asked.

Lily sighed. Must James bring this up again? She and James had spent all of Thursday retelling the tale to their friends, one of which they had to restrain from single-handedly wiping out every Slytherin she could get her wand on (Rachel) and most importantly, Dumbledore.

It had been very difficult for Lily, reliving those painful memories each time she told the story. Luckily, she had been telling it to very supportive people that all wanted to help her. Dumbledore had listened then gone straight into action. Since there was no direct proof of the Slytherins attacking her (even though Dumbledore believed every word), the most they got were detentions until the end of the year. Nevertheless, it was a punishment, and Dumbledore recommended that Lily keep an eye out from now on.

While it had been difficult to tell her ordeal to everyone, Lily felt somewhat relieved. The fact that she had friends that were helping to shoulder her burden gave her a feeling of security and thankfulness that she never knew existed.

And it really didn't hurt that James had barely left her side ever since she told him.

Lily didn't know how she would have made it through without James during the past few days. He had been everything to her, sitting by her bed at all hours, helping her get back on her feet with the crutches and on her own, keeping her up with her classes, and just listening whenever she wanted to talk. She had no idea how she was ever going to repay his kindness. Whenever she told him this, he just brushed her off, saying he did it because he wanted to.

Lily loved him for that.

She also loved him for the way he tightened his grip on her hand as they stepped into the Great Hall. Numerous pairs of eyes had turned to glance her way. Rachel had warned her that her story was the biggest gossip in the school. Why wouldn't it be? Head Girl's parents get killed by an evil wizard's minions, then Head Girl runs away from school and gets attacked by potential minions of the same evil wizard.

Lily also knew that the attachment flying around with that rumor was how the Head Girl's very hot boyfriend had went into the Forbidden Forest searching for her, then walked out of the forest without a scratch, carrying the injured Head Girl in his arms. The Head Girl's very hot boyfriend (who just happened to be Head Boy) then proceeded to help the school nurse bandage her wounds and refuse to leave the Head Girl's bedside until she awoke, which she eventually did, without a clue as to what had happened.

Then there were the not so true rumors- that they had been doing some _very_ inappropriate things in the hospital wing, that the Head Boy's best friend had been sneaking in at night to pay a visit or two to the Head Girl, and that the Head Girl's best friend (also the girlfriend of Head Boy's best friend) had single-handedly filled the rest of the hospital wing with the Head Girl's attackers.

Lily loved to hear those last three rumors. They made her laugh.

Thinking about those laughs was the only thing that was going to keep her on her feet as she and James walked down the Gryffindor table to their friends. Lily was greeted with many warm smiles, hellos, waves, and hugs from acquaintances as they made their way to the place where they, Sirius, Rachel, Remus, Jez, and Peter always sat.

"LIL!" Rachel screamed, jumping up from the table quickly and hugging Lily so tightly that she thought her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Hey Rach," Lily said much more quietly than Rachel had greeted her.

Jez was next. She stood up and gave Lily a small, non-deathgrip hug over the table and whispered "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Lily replied with a smile.

"Sit down, Lily Flower. Get comfortable," Sirius told her, standing up and sliding the bench back from the table, never stopping the movement of his fork from his plate to his mouth.

"Thanks," Lily said, grinning at the feeling of seeing all her friends again in their normal environment. This was the way things were supposed to be: James talking to someone on the Quidditch team who was halfway down the table, Jez trying to help Peter understand his Potions homework, Remus quietly reading a book as he sipped his pumpkin juice, and Rachel fussing at Sirius for talking with his mouth full.

It felt good to be back again.

-------

"All right, settle down," Professor McGonagall said as she came into Transfiguration class later that morning. Students who had been chatting with friends across the room quickly ran to their seats. "Miss Jones, please spit out your chewing gum, and I suggest that you put away whatever that is, Mr. Williams. I'm quite sure that it has nothing to do with this class. Homework is on the desk on time for once, thank you. Ah, Miss Evans! What a pleasure to have you back with us! May I ask how you're doing?"

"Um... quite good, actually," Lily said with a small smile.

"That's good. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to the hospital wing to help you with your assignments; I had more pressing engagements. But I'm sure Mr. Potter got you up to speed."

Lily nodded. "I turned in all my homework," she said.

"Good!" Professor McGonagall said with a rare smile. "Now then, before we start class, I have some school business to take care of. As you know, in a few months, you will be taking your NEWTs and graduating from Hogwarts, going out into the world to pursue whatever career you chose. During fifth year, you received Career Advice to help you make the best choice for you. Now, it is time to set those plans in stone. Over the course of next week, each of you will meet with your Head of House and some other teachers to discuss this. You will come in groups of six to sign up for your career choice and which NEWTs you will have to take. You can find the sign up lists in your common rooms."

"Now, on to today's lesson," McGonagall said, flicking her wand at the blackboard. "Class will be fairly easy today. I'd like you all to open your books to Chapter 30. As you read the chapter, take your own notes which will help you study for Monday's quiz. You have all class period to do this. Begin."

The sounds of rustling parchment and book pages filled the room as everyone began to work. For Lily, it felt great to be back in class doing work instead of in a hospital bed. She was already halfway down the first page of the chapter when something caught her eye.

James had shoved a spare piece of parchment toward her as he read the book and wrote his notes. With a further glance, Lily saw what he had written.

_Think the six of us should sign up together?_

Lily casually pulled the parchment beside her notes and wrote a reply before sliding the note back to James.

_Of course, you idiot. We're all going for the same thing anyway (except for Jez, but Healers work together with Aurors anyway). And you know we're not supposed to be passing notes. Get back to work._

James grinned as he read her reply. Acting like he was writing his notes, he scribbled something back and slipped the paper back toward her.

Lily glared at James out of the corner of her eye as she reluctantly took the parchment.

_I'm not an idiot. I was just asking. And who are you to be telling me not to pass notes? That's all you and Rachel and Jez ever do._

Lily took a deep breath and wrote a reply, then shoved the paper back to James.

_In case you haven't noticed, we're not doing it right now, so get back to work! I'm finished with the second page and you only have two lines of notes written on your paper. _

James smiled as he wrote back. Swearing this would be the last time she would write back, Lily read what he had written.

_You know you're cute when you get angry, right?_

The reply was short and simple this time as Lily wrote two sentences then passed the parchment back to James.

_Shut up. Do your work. _

James smiled as he slipped the parchment into his book and began to do the assignment.

---------

"I am SO glad we picked Wednesday as our day to meet with McGonagall," Sirius said as he, Rachel, Lily, James, Jez, and Remus left the always boring History of Magic class after lunch. The weekend had passed by quickly, as had the beginning of the week. Everyone had gotten back into the hang of things in no time, and Lily was back at the top of every class.

"Me too. That class is so boring," Rachel said.

"Anyone excited? This is our Career Consultation Meeting!" Jez said happily as the walked to McGonagall's office.

"I think you're excited enough for the six of us, Little Miss Healer," Lily told Jez with a smile.

"Well I have a right to be excited," Jez said. "I'm the only one from our class who's going to be a Healer, which means I'll get an amazing job at St. Mungo's where I can take care of you five after you get the mess hexed out of you being Aurors."

"Who says we're going to be the ones getting hexed?" James asked defensively. "If I do, I plan on taking as many of them with me as possible when I go."

"Right on, mate," Sirius said. "They're going to get the mess hexed out of them."

"I'll remember that when I'm helping you into the hospital, Padfoot," Remus told him.

"If you're looking for Professor McGonagall," a voice said, startling them before Sirius had time to retort. They all whirled around to see that the owner of the voice was an elderly witch in the portrait outside McGonagall's office. "She's gone to see the Headmaster concerning some very important things, most of which pertain to your Career Consultations today. I'd head there to see her if I were you."

"Thanks," Lily said with a smile as they changed direction and headed for Dumbledore's office.

"I can't believe that," Sirius said. "Almost seven years and they still scare the daylights out of me when they just pop out and say something."

"You're just weird," Rachel told him.

"No, I'm not the only one," Sirius said. "It scares Wormtail, too."

"That's because he's Peter. Everything scares him," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Has he seemed a bit off to you, lately?" Remus asked.

"No more so than usual," Sirius said. "Why?"

"I don't know," Remus said, shaking his head. "He's just been more distant lately. Even more than usual."

"I know what you mean," James said. "He didn't even want to help me plan a prank on the Slytherins this week."

"James!" Lily said, hitting him on the shoulder. "I thought you stopped with the pranks!"

"Well... we had. But, it's just been so long, and I want to start getting them back for what they did to you," James said. "We were just going to set off some fireworks in their bathrooms in some very strategic places- OW! Lil, that hurts!" James rubbed his arm where Lily had hit him yet again.

"Good! It should!" Lily said. "I don't care what they did to me. You do not need to be playing anymore pranks on them."

Lily walked away from James and caught up with Jez. As she did this, Sirius whispered to James. "Fireworks in their bathrooms, eh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking this Friday night-"

"JAMES! I can hear you!" Lily called.

"Sorry, Lily," James said aloud. Then he mouthed to Remus and Sirius, "_Friday night. How about it?_" to which Sirius and Remus nodded and smiled.

They made it to Dumbledore's office in a few minutes and gave the gargoyle the password, which was still Chocolate Frog. They all heard what was going on in the Headmaster's office before they saw it.

"But Albus, how are you ever going to find people that will join? The entire population is already scared out of their minds-"

"Which is why we must give them a sense of security, Minerva. If their own Aurors can't handle the situation, then someone must step in. There are plenty of people I know of already that would be willing to help us start it. Something must be done, Minerva- you know this."

"I do know, but how can we ask people to blindly lay their lives on the line like this? It's suicide! You've seen what they've done already! How are we going to face up against that?"

"We can, and we will. Now I think we have some visitors," Dumbledore said, causing the door to open just enough for the six of them to fall into sight.

"Finally. I was wondering when you would show up," Professor McGonagall said, waving her wand and conjuring up six very uncomfortable looking chairs. "Have a seat."

They sat down quietly, exchanging glances at what they had just accidently overheard. They didn't have much of a chance to think about it as Dumbledore began talking.

"Now Professor McGonagall has already filled me in on your aspirations to be Aurors, and yours to be a Healer, Miss Rogers," he began. "These are both very worthwhile careers that will soon be in high demand. Such high demand that I have been asked by the ministry to inform you of a change in the training curriculum of these programs. Given the current situation, the need for your jobs has gone up and demand has exceeded supply. The ministry simply cannot train enough Healers and Aurors quickly enough. So they've taken what would typically be three years of preparation for these careers and compressed it into what they hope will only be two years, possibly a year and a half."

"This means more of a strain on you. You'll have to do more studying and you'll be put out into the field at a much younger age than any other Auror or Healer before you. We must make sure that you will be able to handle this pressure and that this career is right for you. That's what today's meeting is for, as well as signing up for your training. Professor McGonagall and I are going to meet with each one of you separately to discuss these things. Now we must go in alphabetical order, so that means that you are first, Mr. Black. The rest of you may wait outside."

Everyone but Sirius stood and began their trek to the door, patting Sirius on the shoulder or ruffling his hair as they went. Once they were finally outside, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to go first," Lily said breathlessly.

"Me too. I wonder what they'll talk to us about," Jez said.

"I'm wondering how Sirius is handling it," Rachel said. "He's not exactly the kind of person to take this seriously, if you'll ignore the pun."

"Nah, Padfoot will do fine," Remus said, shaking his head and glancing toward the door they had just exited. "I hope."

-------

"So, Mr. Black- the first in your family with the desire to become an Auror," Dumbledore began. "May I ask, Sirius, why you wish to pursue this career?"

Sirius thought about it a minute. "Well, I don't want to be like the rest of my family- I know that much. I want to make sure they all rot in Azkaban for what they do and believe in, and becoming an Auror will help me do that. And... I hate all this crap that's going on with Voldemort. At first it was just dislike for what he did, but then he had to get Lily and her parents involved. Then it got personal. He needs to be stopped."

"Anything else that makes you want to be an Auror?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I like the whole rush and excitement of being an Auror. You know, I love the adrenaline rush and all. But mostly, it's just the fact that I want to get rid of evil. It sucks and should be stopped."

Dumbledore smiled. "Spoken like a true Auror, Mr. Black. Well, the Ministry is willing to take you into their training program. All that's left now is for you to sign here and pass your NEWTs," he said, sliding a parchment across his desk.

"Signing my life away, huh?" Sirius joked as he picked up the quill and scribbled his signature.

"Basically, yes," McGonagall informed him.

"Ah, well at least it's for a good cause," Sirius said with a smile.

"Now if you'll go ask Miss Evans to join us, I'd greatly appreciate it," McGonagall said. "And Sirius?"

"Yes, Professor?" Sirius asked before leaving.

"I'm proud of all those things you said. It's hard to believe that the same little boy whom I gave a detention to on his first day for putting a frog down Rachel Morgan's shirt said those things."

Sirius smiled. "You've trained me well, Professor," he said as he opened the door.

"Your turn, Lily Flower," he said, patting Lily on the shoulder as he walked past her.

"Wait, how was it?" she asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back.

"It was a meeting with teachers. Easy. You'll ace it," Sirius told her.

"I swear, Sirius, if it's awful-"

"You'll hex me into the middle of next week, gotcha. Now go!" he said, giving her a small shove into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Evans. How nice of you to join us," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair nearest the desk as the door shut behind her.

Lily nervously walked across the room and took her seat.

"So, another Auror. I'll ask you the same questions we asked Mr. Black," McGonagall said. "Why do you want to be an Auror, Miss Evans?"

Lily answered without even thinking. "To stop everything that's going on. To defend the people who can't do it for themselves. To help people. To get rid of that jerk who killed my parents. To make a difference."

"Lily, are you sure you want to be an Auror?" McGonagall asked. "You do know that at times, you will come face to face with the people who are responsible for your parents' deaths. Are you sure you will be able to handle that?"

"Of course," Lily answered. "Why wouldn't I be able to? Why wouldn't I want to make sure they get what they deserve? They need to be stopped. No one should have to go through what I did, and I want to make sure that no one has to."

"That's what I thought," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Miss Evans, you have also been approved by the Ministry to enter Auror Training. They, too, think you'll be able to handle the stress and pressure tests, despite the situation with your family. Now if you can sign right here-" he passed a parchment across the desk "and then pass your NEWTs this May, you'll be good to go."

"That's it?" Lily asked, laying the quill back down.

"That's it," Dumbledore replied. "Thank you, Lily. You will make an amazing Auror."

"Thanks, Headmaster, Professor," Lily said, smiling and standing.

"Now if you will direct Mr. Lupin in here, we'll make the halfway point," McGonagall told her.

"No problem."

"And Lily?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Congratulations. I think you'll make a wonderful Auror," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks, Professor," Lily said, opening the door.

"Your turn, Remus," she said, smiling brightly.

"Was it hard?" Remus asked as he walked for the door.

"Nope. You'll be fine," Lily said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope so," Remus said under his breath as he walked into the office.

"Mr. Lupin, if you'll join us over here," said Dumbledore.

Remus quickly walked over and sat in the chair nearest the desk.

"You want to be an Auror," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes," Remus said.

"May I ask why?"

"So I can fight evil and help people. I think we need to stop Voldemort, and being an Auror will let me help to do that," Remus answered simply.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, sifting through the numerous pieces of parchment that were scattered over his desk. "But I'm afraid, Remus, that we have more things to talk about before you just sign your life over to the Ministry."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, confused. He caught the nervous glance that Dumbledore and McGonagall shared.

"Remus, you have top-notch grades. You're a prefect. You don't get into... a lot of trouble," McGonagall said. "But the Ministry feels that this amazing record isn't enough to deflect from some of your... other problems."

"The fact that I'm a werewolf scares the Ministry?" Remus asked.

"It doesn't scare them... it just concerns them," McGonagall said nervously. "They're not sure about letting you into their training program because of it."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"The uncertainties of your condition could slow down, even impede your training, among their other excuses," McGonagall said, a slight disdain in her voice. "They want to wait and see how your NEWTs go, then run some tests on you before they take you in."

"But Professor-" Remus protested.

"Don't worry, Remus," Dumbledore interrupted him. "I'm sure Miss Rogers has informed you of the potion that working to create with some Healers at St. Mungo's. If proved effective, you will have nothing to worry about. Even if it doesn't work, I will do everything within my power to get you into that program."

"But what if you can't, Headmaster?" Remus asked.

"That's what we need to talk about," McGonagall said. "Is there anything else you would like to do with your life, Mr. Lupin? Any other dreams or aspirations?"

Remus sighed and thought. "Well, I've always thought teaching would be cool," he said.

"Well if the idiots at the Ministry refuse you," Dumbledore said, "I will offer you a job here at the school."

Remus' jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? As a teacher? HERE?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. You've proven yourself a worthy and reliable person. I can't imagine refusing you a job."

A smile broke across Remus' face. "Thanks, Headmaster. That means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it," Dumbledore said. "You'll get into Auror Training. Now, if you'll ask Miss Morgan to join us, I will allow you to leave."

"Thanks Headmaster, Professor," Remus said as he headed for the door and exited the room.

"Your turn, Rachel," Remus said, holding the door open for the nervous looking brunette. Rachel took a deep breath, then walked into the office.

"Over here, Miss Morgan," Professor McGonagall said as the door shut behind Rachel. Rachel walked over and sat beside Dumbledore's desk.

"How long have you wanted to be an Auror, Rachel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since I was little," Rachel answered. "I think my older brother got a summer job helping in the Auror office, and he'd come home and tell me stories. I remember just sitting there, fascinated, thinking that I would do that kind of cool stuff one day. And as I got older... it just became more of a reality. I _have_ to be an Auror. There's too much bad stuff going on for me to just sit back and do nothing, especially now with this whole Lily mess. It was just a thing at first, but now it's gotten personal. I want to be an Auror- no, I need to be an Auror so I can help people and prevent that kind of thing from happening to other people."

"Yes, I suspected as much," Dumbledore said, shuffling through the papers on his desk. "I've always thought you would make a good Auror. You have the proper attitude and... almost the proper temperament. And your grades are very good. That's why I'm happy to say that the Ministry has accepted you into their training program-"

"Really? Oh my God, that's awesome!" Rachel interrupted, the biggest smile coming to her face.

"Yes, it is awesome. We're very proud of you, Rachel," McGonagall said.

"Thanks. I owe it all to you and the rest of the teachers," Rachel told her.

"So if you'd just sign this parchment, Miss Morgan, you're free to go," Dumbledore said.

"Okay," Rachel said happily, signing the paper quickly. "Thank you so much. Both of you. Really, I've never been this happy!"

"Well you deserve it, Miss Morgan," Dumbledore told her. "Now if I could see Miss Rogers, we'll be one step closer to being finished for the day."

"Jez? Why her?" Rachel asked, confused. "I thought Potter came before Rog-"

"Just tell Miss Rogers to join us, please," McGonagall told her.

"Okay," Rachel said, still confused as she went out. "Jez, they want to see you now."

"Me?" Jez asked, surprised. Everyone else's reactions were reflections of her own.

"Yeah. Just go," Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders. As the door shut, everyone looked confused. But not as confused as James felt.

-------

"Finally, a break in the monotony," Dumbledore said with a smile. Jez was seated beside his desk. "Seeing as you're the only person in your class that wishes to be a Healer and the only one of your friends that doesn't want to become an Auror, Miss Rogers, this meeting is very important. Why do you wish to be a Healer?"

"Well, my oldest brother is an Auror, and he always complains about how long it takes at St. Mungo's when he takes someone in. He says there so short on personnel and staff there. And my older sister is the Welcome Witch. She always tells these great stories about what goes on there. So I guess I just want to help people. With all my friends becoming Aurors, they're going to get hurt a lot and they'll need my help. Plus, I like brewing potions and working with antidotes and medicines and stuff. So Healer just seemed like the way to go. I want to help people, and Healers do a lot more than people know."

"Yes, I see. You were an intern there this summer, it says here," Dumbledore said, reading a piece of parchment.

"Yes, my sister got me that job," Jez said. "It didn't pay much, and I didn't have an exact job. I just helped out where I was needed. I really enjoyed it, even thought it was very stressful."

"Well you've proven yourself strong under pressure in the past year, Miss Rogers," McGonagall said. "Your Potions and Charms grades are top notch, and Madame Pomfrey is always telling us how she appreciates your help in the Hospital Wing."

"So it wouldn't surprise you to know that you've already secured yourself a job as Trainee Healer, would it, Miss Rogers?" Dumbledore asked.

"Really? I got the job?" Jez asked excitedly. Dumbledore nodded. "Wow! This is... yay!"

"We're glad to see your excitement," McGonagall said. "I couldn't have wished this on a more deserving student, Jezreel."

"Thank you, Professor," Jez said. "So do I need to sign that?" she asked, pointing to the parchment Dumbledore had passed across the desk.

"If you will, please. And on your way out, please ask Mr. Potter to join us."

"Sir, do you mind me asking why you skipped James and did me fifth?" Jez asked.

"All will be revealed in time, Jezreel. Just ask Mr. Potter to come in, please."

"Okay. Thank you both, Headmaster, Professor."

Jez walked quickly out of the room and said breathlessly "James, your turn."

"Good luck, Prongs," Sirius said as James went into the office. As soon as the door shut behind him, everyone pressed their ears to the door.

"I apologize for the long wait, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," James said nervously, sitting down beside the desk.

"So what makes you want to be an Auror?" McGonagall asked him.

"My parents, I guess," James said. "Just seeing them come home from work all the time, telling all these stories... I guess little kids always say that they want to be like their parents, but I've always meant it. I admire what they do- they're so brave, and such great people. I'm just like them. I want to defend people who can't defend themselves. I want to get rid of people who try to hurt those people. I want the people who do bad things to be brought to justice. I want to get him back for what he did to Li- Sorry, I guess I'm getting too personal."

"No, that's what we want," Dumbledore said. "Those are very Auror-appropriate reasons, Mr. Potter."

"On top of that, you have the best grades in your class and have performed your Head Boy duties exceedingly well," McGonagall told him. "You took part in that summer program with the Ministry this summer and received the best report of any participant, along with numerous compliments from many Ministry officials. To top it all off, you've proved yourself worth and reliable in stressful situations during the past few weeks."

"We saved you for last for an important reason, James," Dumbledore said. "With this shorter timespan for training, the Ministry is appointing a sort of leader for each group that goes through the training program. This person helps out the other trainees and provides guidance for them. We're very proud to tell you that the Ministry has chosen you as your group's leader, James."

"What?" James asked, shocked. "Me, a leader, I- I can't do that. I mean, I'm not really all that great-"

"Quite the contrary, Potter," McGonagall interrupted him. "I recommended you for the position after I saw the way you dealt with the Miss Evans situation. I couldn't believe that that was the same boy I had reprimanded the first day of classes for helping Sirius Black turn the whole front row's hair green."

James smiled at the mention of that prank. Did McGonagall really mean these things?

"You're going to be an amazing Auror, James," she continued. "You have a passion for helping people that I've seen in few others. You have a great inner strength and will do well at this. I expect to hear great things about you in the coming years."

James smiled. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I owe most of it you, and you too, Headmaster."

"You owe much of it to yourself, James," Dumbledore told him. "And Miss Evans. I feel she had something to do with your sudden maturing."

"Well, a little," James said with a grin.

"Now if you'll just sign here, I daresay your friends can stop trying to eavesdrop through the door and join us so you can tell them the news yourself," Dumbledore said, flicking his wand. The door opened and in fell Remus on top of Jez on top of Rachel on top of Sirius, leaving Lily on the bottom.

"Oh my God, you all weigh too much!" Lily groaned from the floor.

"Someone get off before I throw up my lunch," Rachel complained.

"Please! Get off! I don't want to be covered in puke!" Sirius said.

"It's nice to see that you have retained some of your old ways after seven years," Dumbledore said, smiling at the pile of teens. "Now I think Mr. Potter has some good news to tell you."

"Oh, well we already heard! That's so great James!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," James said. The reality of it all had yet to sink in.

"You guess? Prongs, this means you'll get to boss us around! You should be doing handstands and cartwheels!" Sirius told him.

"No one deserves it more, James," Rachel said.

"Thanks, guys," James said. "Anything else you need from us?" he asked Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"No, I think that will do," Dumbledore said. He glanced at his watch. "Well there would be no point in your returning to class. Why don't you start your evening early?"

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said happily.

"See you later, Professor, Headmaster," James said as the group turned and left.

"That was... interesting," Rachel commented as soon as they were out of the office.

"Yeah. It all seems so much more... real. It's really going to happen," Jez said.

"And so soon... a few months is all we have left," Lily added.

"That's why we have to make the best of them," Sirius said. "Because that means we only have a few months until James gets to boss us around, and I for one say we should start by pranking the Slytherins and/or planning pranks for James as soon as possible-"

"Sirius?" Lily interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at once.

"What is with everyone saying that?"

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed that. It was fun and interesting to write. Life has been pretty good for me lately, giving me less time to write. I've seen some good movies (Stick It was the best) and read a lot of good books (see my profile for more info) and my friend made me the GREATEST background for my myspace (lots of Orlando Bloom). Went shopping at Old Navy today and got some really cute clothes. But enough of my rambling- I can't really give you a date for the next chapter. I don't even know what will be IN the chapter. But if I get some good reviews, I can promise that it'll be great. Thanks again! Please review! Until next time, lots of love and shirts from Old Navy that make you look skinny- Emma 


	31. Plans and Potions

A big shoutout to my chapter 30 reviewers- The Next Marauder, NikkyB, ceringosnowflake, felixia, Heather Gernenz, sunPeTAL, The Marauders and Lily, animeanigel, brona, ridiculouslyriddikulus, Desepere romantique, WhiteCamellia, and codswallop. All of yall are so awesome!

Anyways, thanks for all your reviews- so many last chappie! It made me feel really guilty for not updating sooner, but life has been so hectic (see the bottom for more info) and I feel bad because this chappie is so short (once again, details at end). Ok, enough of my rambling- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31- Plans and Potions 

February turned to March in a blur of happiness. Gryffindor stomped Hufflepuff in the Quidditch match, adding a 270-0 win to their outstanding record. The group remained at the top of their classes and was studying like crazy, even though NEWTs weren't for months.

Easter holidays were also approaching. The subject came up one day at lunch.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll go home for break," Rachel said. "As much as I can't stand my parents, I'm actually going to miss it."

"Me too. But my parents probably won't even notice that I'm gone," Jez said.

"I can't wait- Easter at the Potters'. That means lots of food and people and food and a whole week of freedom," Sirius said with a smile. "Life can't get much more perfect."

"Have you forgotten that you'll be spending the entire week without me?" Rachel asked.

Sirius seemed shocked. "The whole week?"

Rachel nodded. "I have to babysit. Won't be able to visit you. At all."

"Well then, better start making up for that time we're going to miss. Come on," Sirius said, standing up.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No way."

"Yes way. Come on," he said, offering his hand.

"Ugh- fine," Rachel said, giving in. "See you guys later."

"So, a whole week apart, huh?" Remus said.

"Yep. A whole week of annoying parents and screaming children," Jez said.

"Come on, it won't be that bad, will it?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be," Jez said. "I'd much rather stay here."

"Maybe we could get together and do something," Remus offered.

"Really? That would be... great," Jez said, a smile lighting up her face. "I'd really like that. Maybe we could- Oh, have to go."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as Jez stood up.

"Have to go see Slughorn about something. I'll see you in Merrythought's class," Jez said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she walked off.

"So what are your plans for break, Lil?" Remus asked. "Going hom- oh, sorry, I forgot. I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, Remus," Lily whispered. "I'll probably stay here. No one in my family really wants me, so... well, I'll be fine in the dorm for a week."

"No, you won't," James interrupted. "I won't let you stay. You're coming home with me."

"Um, no. I don't think so," Lily laughed. "I couldn't possibly ask you and your family to do that."

"You're not asking," James told her. "I'm offering. No, I'm telling you- you're not going to spend your last spring break here in school. You're going to come home with me, and that's that."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Lily asked.

"Um, I think I'll go now," Remus said, standing. "Have a nice lunch."

Neither of the arguing parties noticed as Remus left. "Go on, James. Answer me," Lily said, glaring.

"Lil, I didn't mean it like that," James said quickly. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just... I know you're upset and don't have any family to go home to. So I figured me and my family are all that you've got now. So you can stay with us."

"What?" Lily asked.

James sighed. "What I'm trying to say is... We're you're family now. My parents, Sirius, and me. You're not alone. You'll always have us. You'll always have me."

"I know," Lily said softly. "I just... I'd never thought about it like that."

James put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. I understand. So... think you're ready to spend Easter with my crazy family?"

"Are they that bad?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nah- you'll get used to them after a while," James said with a grin. Lily still looked scared. "Lil, you'll do fine. My parents already love you, Sirius loves you, and I love you. And you know what? That's all that matters."

--------

"Remus!" Jez called. She was running down the girls' staircase one night later that week. Remus was one of the last people left in the common room, sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Jez came running over with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What is it?" Remus asked as Jez came closer. She was smiling like crazy as she came over to him and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Remus asked, surprised as Jez sat down next to him.

"My mum just wrote me back," Jez said breathlessly. "The thing in Diagon Alley over break, she says we can do it."

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised that Jez's mother had said yes so quickly.

"Yep. I'll just ignore the fact I have to babysit every day next week, but it's worth it."

Remus was at a loss for words as Jez rested her head on his shoulder. He was suddenly happier than he had been in a while. "When did you get a chance to write home?" he finally asked.

"In between trips to the dungeons to work on the Wol- my extra credit potion," Jez answered.

"What do you need extra credit for?" Remus asked incredulously. "You have a perfect grade in potions class!"

"I know... Okay, so maybe it isn't exactly extra credit," Jez admitted.

"Then what is it? Why don't you want to tell me?" Remus asked.

"I _want_ to tell you, believe me, Remus, I do," Jez said, her dark brown eyes meaning every word. "But... I can't. Not until it's finished and it's perfect. I can't let you down."

"What do you mean? What does it have to do with me?" Remus asked, more confused than ever.

"Remus, it has _everything_ to do with you. Now, I'm really sorry, but I promised Madame Pomfrey I'd meet her down in the dungeons in a few minutes. I'll see you tomorrow," Jez said, standing and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone with his thoughts and even more confusion.

-------

"And she refuses to tell me what's going on. I just feel like maybe she's hiding something, but I can't do anything about it," Remus said. He was sitting in James' desk chair Thursday night as James ran around the room, trying to get a jump start on packing his trunk for Spring Break.

James shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Moony. This is very un-Jezlike behavior. Maybe we could just follow her one day-"

"No, I couldn't do that," Remus interrupted. "Then she'd think that I betrayed her trust."

"Well then you'll just have to deal with it," James told him as he stuffed some more stuff in his trunk.

"Maybe she's talked to Lily about it," Remus said, standing and walking toward the door. As soon as he reached for the door handle, the door burst open with Jez coming through.

"Remus! I hoped you'd be here, Sirius said you had come down here and I knew if I didn't find you soon, everything wouldn't work-"

"Jez, slow down," Remus said. "You're talking faster than my brain processes language."

"Sorry, but you have to come with me," Jez said breathlessly.

"Okay, but why?" Remus asked confusedly.

"No time for questions, just come now!" Jez said, grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as he and Jez ran out of Lily and James' common room and through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"You know how I've been back and forth between you and the dungeons this week? And you remember that load of crap excuse about extra credit I gave you?" Jez said as they ran down the stairs two by two.

"Yeah."

"Well you're about to find out what it all means," Jez said as they leapt the last few stairs and began running down the corridor.

"What? What do you mean?" Remus asked as they entered Slughorn's classroom. Standing in the front of the room were Professor Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey, along with a person he had never seen before who was wearing St. Mungo's robes. They were all standing around a small, bubbling cauldron.

"Remus," Jez said with a smile. "This potion we've been working on... we think it might treat your lycanthropy."

Remus stood there for a moment, just looking at Jez. "What?" he finally asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"This potion, we've designed it to help make your transformation more bearable. We're not sure how well it'll work, but we need you to take it tonight and tomorrow. It still needs some perfecting as to when you're going to need to take it, but even if you need to take it more, even this little bit tonight and tomorrow will help."

"How?" Remus asked.

"There's no way to cure it," the wizard in St. Mungo's robe said. "But we're hoping this will take away from the more vicious effects of the transformation."

"If it does what we're thinking it will, you'll still be a wolf, only not as beastly as before," Slughorn added. "You'll maintain more human-like thoughts. The transformation will be less painful, too."

"Like we've said, there are still some kinks in the administering schedule," Madame Pomfrey said. "But for now, the benefits far outweigh these kinks."

Remus was still in shock. A potion to help him _not_ be a werewolf... it was something he had only ever dreamed of.

"Come on, Remus. Say something," Jez whispered, her eyes hopeful.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know what to say... I'm just so grateful to you all-"

"Don't thank us until you try it," Slughorn said. "It doesn't smell very pleasant, and we can't guarantee that it tastes like pumpkin juice."

"I don't care. Just... thank you all for everything you've done."

"Well it was all Miss Rogers' idea," Madame Pomfrey said. "She mentioned it one day while she was helping in the hospital, then a few days later. She kept becoming more persistent and it eventually became our project."

Remus looked at Jez, who was looking away rather nervously. "You did this?"

"I just couldn't stand to see you go through that every month," Jez said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I had to do something. I mean, it's what people who are in love do for each other, right?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah. I guess so." He looked back at the steaming cauldron. "All right," he said with a sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"Now you have to drink this entire gobletful," the St. Mungo's Healer said as he poured some of the sickly-looking potion into a goblet. "No matter how awful it tastes, you have to get it down or it won't help you."

"Oh well," Remus said, forcing a smile through the grimace as he lifted the goblet to his lips and begin to drink.

They were right. It wasn't exactly pleasant. But he downed the glass as quickly as possible. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"That's it?" he asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, that's it Mr. Lupin. Now, we wait for tomorrow night."

"Okay. Thanks again," Remus said, turning and walking out, Jez hot on his heels.

"Hey," she said, catching up with him in the dark hallway.

"Hey," he said, looking over at her. Before Jez knew what was happening, Remus had kissed her. And it wasn't just any old kiss- this was a kiss that made it feel like someone had replaced her blood with champagne. She felt it all the way down to her toenails. It was a _kiss_.

"Wow," she said breathlessly when he finally pulled away. "What was that for?"

"For what just happened back there," Remus answered as they began to walk again. "I love you, Jez. I mean, I really, really, really love you. I don't know anyone else who would've done that for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry about it. I love you, too. I really, really, really, really love you," Jez said as she interlocked her fingers with his while they walked down the dark hallway, both perfectly happy to just be together.

* * *

Okay, first of all, if the details about the potion weren't right, deal with it. It never says when it was created, and I just thought it'd be totally awesome if Jez were the one who came up with it just for Remus. And this chappie was mostly Remus/Jez for my friend Jessica, because she's going through a very rough time at the moment, and has been for a while. 

Which brings up another thing- it's been FOREVER since I've updated because my life has been so filled with drama. Things had been so good for so long, and I knew the bottom had to fall out eventually. Family members in and out of the hospital, friends getting into trouble and doing things they shouldn't be doing, things not working out the way I'd like them to... yeah, that's just the very broad outline of everything. Then Chris got voted of AI, then Elliot, and I just wanted to throw my TV away. Esp. now that they've picked 7th Heaven back up but cancelled Everwood, then Grey's Anatomy's finale, and... yeah, enough griping about TV. While there has been lots of drama, I've had some good things happening. Got to spend a nice day with my baby cousin Kaylee yesterday. Went bowling today with some kids from church. I've seen some good movies both at home and at the theater- Poseidon, RV, Hoodwinked,and the DaVinci Code, plus X-Men 3 comes out Friday! yay! Anyways, I hope you'll review because it will fuel my ideas for the next chapter, which there are a lot of. So until next time (which I hope will be sooner than last time), lots of love and sunny days where you remember your sunscreen and don't get burned really bad- Emma.


	32. Stolen Skirts, Reunions, and Therapy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 31- Mad Blighter, aznphreak1218, aragog, mrspadfoot4eva, Yrouna, Teainamug, sw67, Heather gernenz, Trocle, Brona (all three times, thank you!), sumdea, WhiteCamellia, Kaedwen, and animeanigel. You guys rock!

Anyways, I just really wanted to thank yall for all the great reviews last chapter. They made me feel so good and just inspired me to churn this chappie out a lot quicker than previously planned. But before I turn you loose to enjoy it, something that has been mentioned in many reviews is nagging at me- why does everyone think that Jez and Rachel will die? Yes, I know they're not in the books and all that good stuff. But who says they're going to die? Maybe I'll work them into my other story somehow, I dunno... but don't think that just because they're not in the HP books so far that I will kill them off before the end of the story. Now, enjoy chapter 32...

* * *

Chapter 32- Stolen Skirts, Reunions, and Therapy Tools 

"Rachel, are you _sure_ that my black skirt isn't mixed in with your stuff? You've borrowed it more times than I can remember," Lily said, going through her closet in her old dorm for the tenth time. It was Saturday morning, and the girls were trying to get all of their stuff packed up to leave for break.

"I swear, Lil- I don't have it," Rachel told her as she shoved yet another pair of shoes into her trunk before heading to the bathroom to pack up her stuff in there.

Jez walked over and reached into Rachel's trunk. "Here Lil," she said, handing Lily her favorite swingy black skirt.

"I knew she had it," Lily said, grinning. "I knew it. She's just such a clothes hog."

"I heard that!" Rachel said, running out of the bathroom with all her make-up and hair stuff spilling out of her bag. "Come on, Lil! Please, can I keep the skirt?"

"Why do you need it? You won't even be near Sirius this week," Lily reminded her as she placed the skirt in her trunk.

"True," Rachel said sadly. "Okay, you can keep it. You'll need all the help with James that you can get."

"Excuse me?" Lily said, looking at Rachel in disbelief. Jez, too, was wearing a look of shock.

"I'm just saying... You're going to be at James's house all week. His parents have work. The two of you, alone... who knows what could happen," Rachel said with a small grin.

"Okay, Rach? I'm officially ignoring anything you say from now on. You're getting to be too much like your boyfriend," Lily said, shaking her head as she closed her trunk.

"Hey, at least you two will get to see your guys over break. I won't," Rachel said, pouting her lips as she sat on her trunk, trying to close it.

"Speaking of, have you checked on Remus this morning, Jez?" Lily asked.

Jez brushed her hair behind her ear nervously. "Yeah. It didn't work as well as we thought it might. It wasn't as bad, according to Peter. He said he was easier to control, but still..."

"You'll get it right, Jez," Lily told her friend. "You're the best potion-brewer in the school. You'll figure it out. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jez said as she closed her trunk. She still didn't seem very convinced.

"Oh come on, Jez! You know that what you're doing means more to Remus than anything else," Rachel said, walking over to Jez and putting her arm around her. "Besides, how many girls invent potions for their werewolf boyfriends? I think that makes you pretty special."

Jez nodded. "Thanks guys. I'm just... I wanted it to work so bad!" She kicked her trunk in her anger, soon regretting it due to the throbbing pain in her toe.

"We know," Lily said. "And it will. You just have to get the schedule thingie right, right?"

"Yeah, but we only have a few full moons left in the school year, and-"

"Who said it had to be during school?" Rachel asked. "You'll be little Miss St. Mungo's Healer and you'll be able to work on it even more!"

Jez considered this. "True. Not to mention it'll give me an excuse to see him more."

"Ah! There we go! A smile," Lily said happily. "Come on, let's get our junk downstairs before the guys think we got lost in this mess of a room!"

"I can't help it," Rachel said as she stepped over a pile of clothes. "I have to have my clean pile, my dirty pile, then piles of stuff that I decide not to wear."

"See? See what I have to put up with?" Jez said as they navigated their way out of the dorm. Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes, wishing that times like these could last forever.

-------

"Come on, Sirius! We're going to be late," Lily complained. They had just arrived at King's Cross Station and were saying their goodbyes, and Sirius and Rachel's just happened to be more on the physical side.

Sirius pulled away from Rachel and gave Lily a very annoyed look. "Look, Lily Flower: I'll be ready to go when I'm ready. You and Prongs can deal for just a few seconds."

Lily just glared back and turned back to James. "Can we just leave him?" she asked.

"Sorry. Don't think Mum would be too pleased with that. She'd lose her best cooking buddy," James told her.

"Your mum and Sirius cook together?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh.

James nodded. "She adores Sirius and he adores her. They're like long lost best friends."

"Wow... never would've guessed that," Lily said.

"Fine, we can go now," Sirius said, coming and walking by the couple, toward the apparition point.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" James asked, trying to catch up with his best friend.

"Nothing... just stop me before I chase after her," Sirius said.

Lily reached out and patted Sirius on the shoulder in a sisterly way. "It's okay, Sirius. I'm sorry for rushing you."

"Don't worry about it," Sirius told her as the trio stood in the line of people waiting to Apparate off the platform. "Do you two mind if you go ahead without me?" he asked.

"Why?" James asked.

"I... I think I'm going to go and try to see my family. You know, it is Easter, and... I just want to try it," Sirius said.

"You sure about this? I thought you hated them all," James said.

"I do, but... I just want to give it one more shot," Sirius said. "I want to tell them about Rachel. And there are still some good people left. Andromeda, my uncle Alphard... Sure, the rest of them are the epitome of everything I'm against, but that doesn't mean I can't give it one more shot."

"Padfoot, you're a braver man than I am," James said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said. "So, I'll see you two in a while. Who know? It might not even take but a couple of minutes."

"Good luck, Sirius," Lily said with a small smile, watching as Sirius Disapparated with a crack. "Think he'll come out of it in one piece?" she asked James after he was gone.

"If he's lucky," James told her. "Nah, I think if anything, he'll get them first. Come on," he said, gripping her hand a little tighter. "Let's go home."

Lily's smile got bigger. "Yeah. Home sounds good right now."

With a crack, they Apparated into James's living room. "Mum, Dad! We're here!" James called throughout the house, but the only reply was an echo.

"They must not be here," Lily said.

"Nope. Probably at work," James said. "But I'm sure Mum has your room ready. Come on." James picked up Lily's stuff and lead the way up the stairs. They went into the same room where Lily had planned to spend New Year's Eve, but instead ended up falling asleep in James's room. Lily's room was pretty, painted a pale blue with everything else in varying shades of blue. There was a small vase of lilies on the bedside table, making Lily smile.

"So, I'll just leave you to get settled in," James said, dropping her stuff on her bed. "You've got a whole week here, so make yourself at home," he told her before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and heading to his room.

Lily sighed and looked around. This was home now. Sure, it wasn't her cream-colored, poster-plastered, book-filled room that she had loved at her parents' house. But the truth was, her parents weren't there anymore. That house wasn't her home. Her home was here, with the Potters and Sirius. It would take some getting used to, but she had a feeling it wouldn't take long.

After all, she had James there to help her, and that made everything better.

----------

Lily was lying on her bed, reading a book when James knocked on the door. Lily had already spread her things out and gotten settled in.

"Hey," James said, coming in and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hey," Lily said, sitting up and marking her page in the book.

"So, think you'll be okay here?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I kinda like it."

"Well that's good. I was just wondering if-"

"I figured you two would be in here," Mrs. Potter said as she came into the room. "Sorry that I wasn't here when you arrived, I was meeting with some friends for tea. I'm so glad you're home!"

"It's good to be home," James said, standing and giving his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Lily," Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "Have you found everything to your liking?"

"Yes, very much. Thanks for having me," Lily said.

"Where's Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh, he went to visit his family," James said. He exchanged looks with his mother.

"Oh dear. Hope that goes better than last time," Mrs. Potter said worriedly.

"Last time?" Lily asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Last time saw his family was the time he ran away from home and came to live here," Mrs. Potter explained. "It didn't go well. There were some injuries and damaged property, not to mention an irreparable family rift. Sirius only gets along with a few members of his family, his parents and brother not being among them."

"Oh. I didn't know that's what had happened," Lily said.

"Well now you know. But we've taken Sirius in and treated him like one of our own, which is what we will do with you know, Miss Lily," Mrs. Potter said. "Since Sirius isn't here, I'm missing my cooking buddy. I was wondering if you'd like to give me a hand in the kitchen, Lily."

"I'd love to," Lily said with a smile. "Just let me change my shirt and I'll be right down."

"Okay. It'll be nice to have another female in the house. Good to have you two home," Mrs. Potter said before she left.

"Sirius helps your mum in the kitchen?" Lily asked.

James smiled. "Yeah. Mum has a soft spot for Padfoot, always has. Last summer when he told her that he didn't know how to cook at all, she made it her personal mission to make sure he knew how to cook for himself before he left this house. Since then, they've been inseparable."

Lily smiled. "Wow. Hope she likes me that much."

"Are you kidding? She already does," James said.

"Thanks. Now get out. I have to change shirts so I don't mess this one up." Lily pushed him toward the door.

"What? Why can't I stay in here? I won't peek," James protested.

"Yeah, and my hair's platinum blonde," Lily said. "Out!"

----------

"FINE THEN!" Sirius yelled, slamming the door behind him as he narrowly dodged a vase that his mother had charmed to fly at him.

Needless to say, the meeting with his family hadn't gone well. Everyone was there for the Easter holidays, so he had spent a few minutes when he arrived talking to his favorite uncle, Alphard. Alphard was one of the few people in the Black family that Sirius got along with, other than his cousin Andromeda, who was a few years older than him. It hadn't been long when his mother burst into the room, asking what he was doing there. Sirius tried to explain that he was her son and that he had a right to be there, seeing how the house was his "home." But Mrs. Black would have none of it, and a full on fight ensued. Hexes were flying, things were thrown, curses and insults being shouted- it was pure and utter chaos. So Sirius left, determined that he would never go back again. There was no point- he had tried time and time again with those people, and nothing ever changed. They were stuck in their ways, and he was stuck in his.

So as Sirius walked down the street, trying to cool his temper, he thought about where to go next. He couldn't just go back to the Potters'- they would bombard him with questions on why he was back so soon. So that left only two logical places- Remus' house, but he probably wasn't even home yet; and Rachel's.

That seemed like the perfect place to go.

Sirius ducked into a dark alleyway and visualized Rachel's house, which he had seen many pictures of, then Disapparated.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here!" Rachel asked as soon as Sirius appeared in her room.

"I hate them. I hate them! I can't stand them!" Sirius said.

"Shh, do you want my parents to hear you?" Rachel asked, walking over to him and clamping her hand over his mouth. "Why are you here?" she whispered.

"I just... I went to see those people that claim to be my family, and it didn't go too well, and... you're the first person I thought of," Sirius whispered back.

"Wow... well, I guess you can stay here for a little while," Rachel said. "But just be ready to Disapparate or hide in my closet at any minute."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"See, my mum still isn't too crazy about me dating you," Rachel said. "She accepts it, but she's not supportive of it."

"Well let me meet her, she'll love me. Older women love me. Mrs. Potter thinks I'm an angel," Sirius said.

"Yes, but my mum is nothing like Mrs. Potter. For example, Mrs. Potter has a heart. My mum does not."

"Come on, she can't be that bad-" Sirius began to say, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps ascending stairs.

"Get in here, quick!" Rachel whispered frantically, opening the door to her closet. Sirius fell into it, Rachel closed the door, and sat back down at her desk where she had been working on a homework assignment.

The door to Rachel's room opened and her mother walked in. "Rachel, what's going on up here?" she asked. "I heard voices."

"I was just practicing these charms, Mum," Rachel said. "I have a test the day we get back to school, and I want to get this just right."

Rachel's mother wasn't buying this. "But I heard a deeper voice... sounded like a boy. You know you're not allowed to have boys in here."

"Yes, Mum. I know. You only remind me every ten minutes..." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, what have I told you about talking back? Do you want your mouth to get you in even more trouble? You're already watching Charlie all week. Any other work that you're volunteering for?"

Rachel sighed. "No, Mum. I'm sorry," Rachel said in her most sincere fake voice.

"That's a good girl. Dinner's at six, so I'll need you to come set the table and feed Charlie at 5:30. Do good on your homework and keep those grades up," Mrs. Morgan said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the sound of footsteps faded away, Rachel leapt up and opened the closet door. "It's okay to come out now," she told Sirius, offering a hand to pull him up and out of the pile of clothes, shoes, bags, and junk that was her closet.

"If I can get up," Sirius groaned. "I think something punctured my back." He stood and walked out of the closet, then saw the culprit. "Look what I sat on!" he said, holding up one of Rachel's favorite black spiky-heeled shoes. "This could've killed me!"

"Yeah, people die when they sit on shoes all the time," Rachel said sarcastically. "Sorry to cut this short, but you better go. If she finds out you're here, we'll both be dead."

"Hey, at least we'll die together," Sirius said with a grin, moving closer to Rachel. He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Yeah, romantic, I know. Just... go. I'll write to you and I'll see if I can't sneak over to the Potters' house sometime this week."

"But-"

"Please Sirius- just go," Rachel whispered.

Sirius sighed. "Alright," he said, leaning down. They kissed and Sirius Disapparated, leaving Rachel alone in her room, wishing he hadn't had to leave.

---------

"So you cook the Muggle way?" Lily asked as she passed Mrs. Potter a spoon. They were in the kitchen and Lily was acting as an extra pair of hands, passing Mrs. Potter anything she needed.

"Yes. My friends and the boys think I'm crazy, but to me, there's just something... better about it. The food tastes better and the end result is more satisfying, especially when you know all the work you put into it," Mrs. Potter explained.

Lily smiled. "My mum used to say the exact same thing. She'd always take the long way around and make things from scratch. My sister would complain, saying that it would be so much easier to just run out and pick something up for dinner, but Mum would tell her that one of the greatest rewards she got as a mother was watching us just devour whatever she put on the table. She was an _amazing_ cook," Lily said.

"I know you miss her," Mrs. Potter said as she poured cake batter into a pan. "How have you been holding up since she and your father passed?"

"Okay, I guess," Lily said. "I mean, I was awful at first. I'm sure James told you about the whole run away from school, get attacked by evil Slytherins thing. But I've gotten a lot better since then. My sister refused to speak to me ever again, but I got a postcard from my grandparents. They're traveling the world, and they wrote the funniest story about figuring out how to send me stuff by owl. It's good to know they still care. And my friends have helped. Jez and Rachel are always around me, and Sirius and Remus will stop at nothing to get a smile on my face. And of course, there's James."

"I really don't need to ask for an explanation of that one, now do I?" Mrs. Potter said with a smile as she put the cake pan in the oven.

Lily laughed. "Nope. I think he's pretty self-explanatory," she said.

"Oh Lily, you have no idea how good it feels to have another female in the house," Mrs. Potter said happily with a smile that reminded her so much of her mother.

"You know what, Mrs. Potter?" Lily said. "It feels good to be with a mom again, too."

Lily then gladly accepted Mrs. Potter's hug, only to be interrupted by someone Apparating right into the kitchen.

"Hello Sirius!" Mrs. Potter greeted happily.

"Move over, Lily Flower, and give me back my apron," Sirius said angrily.

"Why?" Lily asked, confused.

"I've just had the worst afternoon ever, and you happen to be using my therapy tools- my apron and my Mrs. Potter. So hand them over," Sirius said.

Lily gave Mrs. Potter a questionable look, but she just nodded understandingly. "Fine," Lily said, untying the apron from around her neck and waist. "Here you go, Sirius. Have fun."

"Thank you," Sirius said, snatching the pink flowery apron and tying it around him.

"By the way, Sirius," Lily said before she walked out of the kitchen. "I might be borrowing your therapy tools a lot more this week."

"Hmph- fat chance," Sirius said. "Get your own, Lily Flower."

* * *

So that was a little bit longer than last chapter... hope you enjoyed it. I'm slowly trying to work my way back up to longer chapters, because, my lovely people- School is over in two weeks! I can hardly wait. Things are getting back to normal, even if there are some issues, mostly revolving around end of the year stress. I'm trying to focus on the happy thoughts, though, like the fact that I've seen X-Men 3 twice already and think it is the BEST movie of the year so far! OMG, it was so awesome. I can't get over it. Hugh Jackman was gorgeous! Guh! Okay, lemme stop before I start rambling.We also got our info on class rings today and I already know which one I want. It's a smaller, thinner version of the traditional ring that I'm going to get in Silver with a blue stone, even though my birthstone is pink (I just don't want to deal with pink forever). The two sides will be an Indian (school mascot) with my graduation year (2008) and a piano with my name. I'm so excited! It's going to be really pretty. 

Okay folks- I'm SO close to 300 reviews. SO CLOSE! Fourteen more this chappie- I KNOW you can do it. If you do, I guarantee you a super long chapter 33, filled with (good) drama and excitement. All it takes is a few more of you who read and don't review to review! So get to it folks! Until next time, lots of love and addictive reduced fat Oreos, Emma.


	33. Two Minutes

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my 27 people who reviewed last chappie. Some of you reviewed other chappies, some reviewed chapter 32. But all of you got me over 300 reviews. So thanks aragog, 1ss2cos3poa4gof5ootp6hbp, dracosbabygrl, NikkyB, aznphreak1218, impetuous stranger, animeanigel, bluefelixia, The Marauders and Lily, Heather Gernenz, Teainamug, mrspadfoot4eva, Kaedwen, alainn-chaser, grannyHPfan, gjg, brona, WhiteCamellia, yrouna, Trocle, xx-Heartbroken, Santiva Potter, sumdea, and liliana.

Hope you enjoy this chappie- I got it up in a fairly short time period! It is shorter than I expected, but the ending was too good to keep writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33- Two Minutes 

Rachel sighed as she stared out the window. It was Monday afternoon and she was already bored. She had just put her baby brother down for his afternoon nap. Her parents were at work and all of her homework was completed. This left her alone with her thoughts and a very large chocolate bar.

She had managed to make it through the weekend without beating herself up over the incident with Sirius. But now that she had nothing else to do, she flashed back.

She could have handled the situation so much better. She didn't have to just run him off like that. Her mother would have understood why Sirius was in the room.

Ha. Yeah right.

Why did her mother have to be so completely and utterly awful? Rachel was never allowed to do anything. She couldn't go out anywhere, she couldn't have friends over, she wasn't allowed to have any fun. She was doomed to a life of babysitting and house cleaning. She was seventeen and still couldn't control her own life.

She just needed two more minutes with Sirius. Just two more minutes to tell him how sorry she was that he had to go. Two more minutes to beg him to stay, even though she knew he couldn't. Two more minutes to tell him how much she loved him. Two more minutes to share a kiss with him that actually meant something. Just two more minutes...

Rachel rested her head in her hands, wishing she could tell Sirius how she felt.

-------

Many miles away, Sirius was outside on his broom, hovering high in the air high above the Potters' Quidditch pitch. He had taken a page from James's book and decided to release his frustrations by flying. He had spent the whole weekend trying to figure out what he had done wrong with Rachel. It didn't help that James and Lily were being all lovey-dovey/perfect couple, holding hands and kissing every two minutes. At times like this, he usually went to Mrs. Potter, wanting to tackle a tough new recipe. Unfortunately, Mrs. Potter had gotten called into work due to an overflow of work. So Sirius was left to circle the Quidditch pitch by himself, alone with his thoughts.

He had gone to Rachel because he was sure she would know the right thing to say to make him happy again. She always knew what to say. He had gotten a much different reaction when Rachel shoved him into her closet at the first sign of her mum.

Sirius didn't blame her. Rachel's mum was even more awful than she had let on. Sirius figured if he had looked in the dictionary next to the word bitch, Mrs. Morgan's picture would be there. Who (other than his own mother) could possibly treat their child with that much loathing? Especially someone as kindhearted and happy as Rachel. Rachel didn't deserve it.

Upon rescuing him from an untimely death from her shoes, Rachel had sent him away without so much as a "sorry" or an "I love you." Even when he tried to kiss her, she didn't seem too into it. And Rachel liked kissing. A lot. Then again, so did Sirius...

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Sirius could have handled the situation with Rachel much better than he had. He could've tried to forget his issues for two minutes and take care of Rachel's problems. He couldn't have been so overbearing.

He could have done a lot of things different, but as always, he didn't realize this until it was too late.

---------

"James, look at this," Lily said as she finished reading the reply that Artemis had brought her from Rachel. It was Monday evening and Lily and James were curled up on the couch as Mrs. Potter worked on supper in the kitchen. Sirius was still outside flying.

"Look at what?" James said, reading over Lily's shoulder.

"This letter seems very un-Rachel, doesn't it?" Lily asked.

James' hazel eyes scanned the parchment quickly. His eyebrows drew together at certain phrases and expressions.

"That is not the bright-eyed, bushy-tailed Rachel that we know and love," James said.

"Exactly. Now hasn't Sirius seemed kind of off lately?"

"If you mean nothing like his normal sarcastic, joking, prank-playing self, then yes. But what's your point, Lily?"

"My point, you pathetically dim-witted boy, is that these two problems are obviously connected," Lily told him. "Rachel doesn't even mention Sirius once in this letter. Sirius hasn't said anything about Rachel in days."

"And?"

"James, how in the name of Merlin did you get 12 OWLs?" Lily asked, shaking her head. "They miss each other! Something's wrong with them, and they need to see each other to work it out."

"So? How are they going to see each other? Everyone knows Mrs. Morgan is the crypt keeper and won't allow Rachel to do anything that might make her happy," James said.

"I know... I'm working on that one," Lily said, her emerald green eyes narrowing in thought. Suddenly they lit up in excitement. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, leaping off the couch and running to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Potter!" she called, coming to a halt at the stove.

"Yes, Lily dear, how can I help you?" Mrs. Potter asked as she stirred a pot.

"I was wondering if we could have the Morgans over for dinner this week," Lily asked. "I know that Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are good friends of yours, and their daughter-"

"Is your best friend and Sirius's girlfriend," Mrs. Potter finished. "Yes, I know. Well, I haven't seen Catherine in a while, and I know that John and Robert don't see each other that much at work anymore... well, Lily, I think that's a wonderful idea."

Lily's hopeful grin widened into a smile at the sound of these words. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well why don't you keep an eye on this for me while I go owl them," Mrs. Potter said. "What a wonderful idea, Lily! Thank you for asking," Mrs. Potter said with a smile as she left the room.

James, who had been leaning up against the doorway, listening, entered the kitchen and walked over to Lily, who was still wearing a big smile. "You think you're pretty special, don't you?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "Nope. But you do," she said.

James nodded. "You're right, I do. Tell me again how I ended up with someone as great as you?" he asked.

Lily just smiled and said, "You just got really lucky, that's all."

---------

"Tell me again why I have to get dressed up for this stupid dinner with your parents' friends," Sirius said as he attempted to tie his tie in the mirror. It was Wednesday night and everyone was busy trying to get ready for the Morgans' arrival. Sirius was the only one who didn't know who it really was coming to supper.

"Because it's some really important people," James told him, running a hand through his hair. "Trust me, Padfoot- you'll be happy that you got dressed up for this."

"You better be right," Sirius said, finally succeeding with his tie. He loosened it up some before standing back to look in the mirror.

"Oh Sirius, you don't need the mirror. You know you look gorgeous all the time!" Lily said as she came into the room. Both Sirius and James's jaws dropped as Lily walked in wearing a white v-neck sleeveless dress with a little fullness in the skirt that hit a little bit above her knees and a pair of strappy white high heeled shoes. Her hair was straight but pulled back with a white headband, and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Speaking of gorgeous, Lily Flower, have you looked in the mirror?" Sirius said. This earned him a hit on the shoulder from James.

"Why thank you, Sirius," Lily said, twirling around so they could see all of the dress. "It's sad that you can find a compliment for me when my own boyfriend can't even tell me hello."

"Sorry," James said, shaking his head and snapping out of his trance. "It's just... you look amazing," he finally said.

Lily smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she said, walking over and straightening up his tie. James smiled down at Lily and they locked eyes for a few seconds, having a little moment. Sirius coughed loudly, interrupting them. Then Lily announced "Okay, let's go downstairs."

"Uggh. I can't believe this. I don't even know these people, Prongs. Why do I have to wear a tie?" Sirius grumbled the whole way down the hall.

Lily and James just smiled at each other as they began to walk down the stairs. The stairwell and living room were filled with the sounds of three people Apparating. Sirius almost tripped when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Catherine! Robert! So good to see you again!" Mrs. Potter's happy voice filled the room.

"Lovely to see you again, too, Emily," Mrs. Morgan said happily.

"And how are you, Rachel darling?" Mrs. Potter asked Rachel, who was smiling in the direction of the bottom of the stairs.

"Really good," Rachel said happily. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Come on into the kitchen, Catherine. Robert, John's outside. I think we can leave the kids alone for the time being," Mrs. Potter said with a small smile as the adults left the room, leaving Rachel, Sirius, Lily, and James alone, looking at each other. Rachel then walked across the room straight into Sirius's arms.

"I'm sorry I had to run you off like that," she whispered.

"No, it's okay. I understand, I just... I wished I could've had two minutes to talk to you," Sirius said.

The couple continued whispering to each other for a while. Lily turned to James and said, "I think our work here is done."

"Yep. Come on, let's go see if Mum needs any help in the kitchen," James said, taking her by the hand as they began to leave the room.

"Lily," Sirius called just before Lily and James were out of the room.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, turning around to see what he wanted.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not telling me who was coming to supper," Sirius told her.

Lily smiled. "No problem."

---------

Jez checked her watch impatiently for the seventh time that morning. She was waiting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor waiting for Remus to arrive. Jez had been early (she was always early for everything) but couldn't help worry about Remus. She hadn't corresponded with him much over the holidays; she had been busy spending time with her mother.

Speaking of correspondences, she had received an owl from Rachel that morning, giving full details of their dinner at the Potters' house. Rach had finally gotten to see Sirius again, and this time, her mother had had the privilege of meeting him. Apparently it had been a tense situation in the beginning, and for a few minutes Rachel was worried that there would be bloodshed. But in the end, Mrs. Morgan warmed to Sirius and even invited him to come visit them that weekend.

It was now 11:37, and Remus had promised to meet her there at 11:30... where in the world could he be?

"Sorry I'm late," Remus called as he came walking toward Jez. "My mum wouldn't let me out of the house on time."

"It's okay, I was just worried," Jez said, greeting him with a quick hug and kiss.

"You worry too much," Remus told her. "So, want to get some lunch or something?"

Jez shook her head. "Not really hungry."

"Neither am I. So what do you want to do?"

"Well I need to get a few things for my potion kit to get me through to the end of the school year, so we can stop by the apothecary. Then I guess we can just look around and talk."

"Sounds good," Remus said as they began to walk in the direction of the apothecary. "So, I guess you've heard how things went at the Potters' last night."

"Yes! I can't believe that horrible old woman actually _liked_ Sirius!" Jez exclaimed.

Remus laughed. "I know. It's amazing that anyone actually likes him. But he's always had a way with everyone's mums, ever since we were little."

"Okay, too much information," Jez said, laughing as they entered the apothecary. She walked right over to the shelf of filler ingredients and began picking out small bottles and pouches.

"I thought you said you only needed a few things," Remus said as Jez reached for what had to be her fifteenth ingredient.

"I did. This _is_ only a few," Jez told him, grabbing two more bottles.

Ten minutes later, they exited the apothecary and made their way down to Flourish and Blotts. Jez began browsing through the potions books while Remus drifted over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

"Hey, look at this," Jez whispered after a few minutes. "A whole book on combinations of ingredients that have been proven effective against lycanthropy."

"Are you going to buy it?" Remus asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I-" Jez began, but was cut off by the sound of a loud bang from outside the shop.

"What was that?" Remus asked as people outside the shop began screaming and running in all directions. Jez shoved the book onto a random shelf as she and Remus began walking toward the front of the store. The shopkeeper followed, peeking out the window nervously.

Outside, it was complete chaos. People were running in all directions, holding on to little ones tightly by the hand, screaming, crying hysterically. Some, however, were staying put and drawing their wands.

"Sweet Merlin," the shopkeeper whispered, looking down toward the other end of Diagon Alley. Both Jez and Remus turned their glances that way. Moving steadily toward their end was a group of at least 15 masked figures. No, people. They were most definitely people; they were brandishing wands and were blasting things- and people- out of their way.

"Who do you think they are?" the frantic looking shopkeeper asked.

"They're Death Eaters," Remus said, remembering what he had seen in the papers and heard from Mr. Potter. These people were Voldemort's followers, and they were after Muggleborns. He knew that he and Jez were safe, but he thought about the dozens of Muggleborns that were in Diagon Alley. He reached for his wand, but Jez grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No. Don't," she whispered. "What if you get hurt?"

"Jez, I can't just sit here and let all those people die," Remus told her. "Those Death Eaters have to be stopped."

"Oh, and you think you're the one to do it? A seventeen year old who hasn't even finished school yet is going to stop 15 of the most evil wizard's followers? Remus, use your head! There have to be Aurors out there, and if there aren't, I'm sure someone's on the way."

"What if someone isn't Jez? I can't just sit here and do nothing when I know I can go out there and do something."

"Alright then. I'm coming with you," Jez said.

Remus had to restrain himself from laughing. "Jez, you want to be a Healer. You know nothing about dueling and defensive spells."

"I have the sixth highest grade in our class and I took out Narcissa Black in dueling club, I can handle it, Remus!"

Remus sighed and gave in. "Fine, just stay close and don't be afraid to Apparate out of here if things get too bad," he told her.

The two drew their wands and headed toward the door, much to the objection of the shopkeeper. Before Remus opened the door, he couldn't help but notice the terrified look on Jez's face.

"Scared?" he asked her.

Surprisingly, Jez shook her head. "Of course not. I'm with you."

---------

Lily and James were sitting on the sofa, working on some of their homework that afternoon as Mrs. Potter sat with them, knitting a scarf. The room was fairly quiet, except for the clicking of needles and the scratching of quills on parchment. That's why everyone gave an involuntary jump when someone's head popped into the fire.

"Emily! Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley, you have to get there now," the frightened looking head of a young man said.

"How many?" Mrs. Potter asked, standing and dropping her knitting.

"At least a dozen. Flourish and Blotts on the double," the head said before both it and Mrs. Potter disappeared with pops.

"Lil, what's wrong?" James asked, noticing the scared look on Lily's face. He was used to his parents getting called off on assignments all the time and wasn't really worried.

"Jez and Remus," she whispered. "They're in Diagon Alley."

* * *

Ahhh! Please don't kill me for the cliffie ending. I had to leave it like that. The good news is I wrote the first two pages of chapter 34 in Algebra 2 today. Should be up next week. Since I updated last, life's been great! I've had so much happiness that has just propelled me to write more. Last weekend was pretty good- I had a piano recital which went lovely. The week at school was awesome, but Wednesday was the best day I've had in a while. People who are taking Dual Credit classes next year had placement testing at the community college. We left before first block, went to the college, filled out paperwork, had bagels, grapes, and juice for breakfast, then took the test. Once we finished, we got to go back to a little classroom and chill till everyone else finished. So maybe the fact that it took some people 2 extra hours to finish worked to our advantages... hehe! We played cards, listened to our music, played with our cell phones, ate junk food- basically, everything you can't do in school. We finally got back to school right before our last class which is Bio for me. We dissected frogs! It was so gross. I vowed that I wasn't going to touch it, so I read the directions but ended up having to cut because I was the only one who understood. It was crazy! 

Anyways, hope to have the next chapter done and posted sometime next week, also known as my last week of school! I'm so excited, but so sad at the same time. I've made such good friends this year, and it'll be hard to leave them for the summer. Guess that means I'll have to throw myself into my writing... know yall will love that. So let's keep the reviews up! I'd love as much as last chappie. Thanks again. Until next time, lots of love and happy days, Emma.


	34. Aftermath

Shoutout to all my chapter 33 reviewers, even if it wasn't the twenty something I got for 32. Thanks LuchiaSakurai, tastethesky7, trocle, stuckintherealworld, Heather Gernenz, grannyHPfan, loudandproud84, The Marauders and Lily, mrspadfoot4eva, Teainamug, WhiteCamellia, xx-Heartbroken, Santiva Potter, and brona. Yall are the best!

So I didn't get as many reviews as chapter 32, but thanks anyway. School officially ends tomorrow, but I was exempt from my finals today. So you get Chapter 34 a day sooner! How nice... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34- Aftermath 

"Ouch! That hurts!" Remus said, pulling away from Jez.

"Well you at least have to let me clean it," Jez told him. "You're lucky that thing didn't take your entire head off."

Somehow, everyone had ended up at the Potters' house after the attack. But after Mrs. Potter had left, Lily, James, and Sirius had Apparated straight to Rachel's house to tell her what was going on. They had all then returned to the Potters' and gotten in touch with their contacts at the Ministry, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, one of James's cousins had told them that all available Aurors had been dispatched to Diagon Alley, where fifteen of Voldemort's followers were attacking Muggleborn and Half-Blood shopkeepers and shoppers, as well as destroying shops owned by anyone other than Purebloods. That was all that William, a lowly intern, had heard. So the four teens were left to sit, wait, and worry.

Finally, forty-five minutes later, Mrs. Potter had returned, dragging Jez and Remus behind her. Jez was holding a handkerchief to a cut on Remus's forehead. Everyone bore signs of a battle, but it seemed that Remus had been hit the hardest.

"Just sit still," Jez said, pouring a clear blue potion onto a cloth. "It'll only hurt for a second." Jez pressed the cloth to the growing gash on Remus's head. He had received it from a large piece of glass that had hit him after a Death Eater made its window explode.

"Aaahh! Hurt for a second my ass!" Remus said, cringing at the second that Jez put the potion on his cut.

"Well, there, I'm done," Jez said, closing the bottle.

"You two are very lucky that you didn't get killed," Mrs. Potter said. "Not many seventeen year olds who are still in school could take on fifteen followers on the most evil wizard around and live to tell the tale. I still think you should've stayed inside the shop, both of you. Imagine my worry when the shopkeeper told me that you two had just run out into the action."

"Aw, come on, Mum- it was a good preview for what we're going to be facing someday," James said, watching as Jez put a bandage over Remus's cut.

"I hope that we'll soon defeat Voldemort and you won't ever have to face something like that," Mrs. Potter said, shaking her head. "Still, the Ministry appreciates your help and I wouldn't be surprised if we get a visit from Madam Greywing before the day is over."

"She still won't sway Jez into becoming an Auror," Rachel said with a grin.

"I wish she could," Mrs. Potter said. "I saw her send two Death Eaters right through a window with a single spell."

"Whoa, Jez! Hiding that talent, aren't you?" Sirius said, acting fakely surprised.

"I still don't even know what the spell I used was," Jez said, blushing and shaking her head.

"Nevertheless, I was very proud of both of you, no matter how... not smart your choice to fight may have been," Mrs. Potter said. "Now, if I can trust you six by yourselves, I have to get back to the Auror office and fill out some paperwork. Try and clean up, you two," she said to Jez and Remus. "I want you looking nice if Sophia decides to stop by."

"Okay. Thanks again, Mrs. Potter," Jez said with a small smile.

"No problem. Anything for my other children," Mrs. Potter said before she Disapparated.

"What were you thanking her for?" Lily asked.

"She got me out of a tight squeeze," Jez said shyly. "Four of them were coming at me from every direction and I had dropped my wand. I was lucky that Remus Stunned two of them, and Mrs. Potter used some sort of hex on the other two."

"So, what was it like?" Sirius asked, looking very interested.

"Amazing," Remus said with a smile. "It's such a huge rush, knowing that you can defeat them. And when you finally did get one down, you just wanted to get another, and another."

"Did you see anyone you recognized?" Rachel asked.

"In the masks?" Remus asked. Rachel nodded. "Well, Jez doesn't want to agree with me on this one, but I still think that the one that I sent flying into a wall was Malfoy-"

"No it wasn't, don't even think that!" Jez said. "How could kids our age be joining up with that awful man?"

"Jez, you saw what they did to Lil, and who else do you know that has white blonde hair like that?" Remus said.

"Could've been Narcissa," Sirius volunteered.

Remus shook his head. "Too big to be her. It had to be Lucius. And I swore I heard your other cousin's evil cackle, Padfoot."

"Well that's no surprise," Sirius said. "I've known that Bellatrix would go evil since she locked me in the cupboard under the sink with a bumble bee when we were three."

"Still," Jez said. "I just... it was such a reality check, being there, seeing what was happening. I guess it'll help me knowing that this is where the people I'll be taking care of are coming from."

"Did anyone... die?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Not that I saw," Jez said. "But the guy next to me got hit by a Cruciatus Curse. He was thrashing around like a madman, and he was screaming. I stunned the person who cast it and tried to help the guy, but that was when the window shattered and Remus got hit."

"I had just missed a red streak that had to have been a Cruciatus," Remus said. "But it hit the window instead, and that's how I got this." He pointed to the bandage on his head.

"I guess it was just a feeling of relief when the Aurors started Apparating there. Until then it had only been one Auror, and she was there with her little boys, doing some shopping. She was more worried about their safety. The rest of us were just regular everyday people. I saw one man who had to have been at least eighty. He cast some crazy spell that covered this Death Eater's skin in nasty purple sores. Then there was a girl next to me who couldn't have been more than twenty. She was wearing robes from the Auror training program," Jez said. "Very cute robes, Rachel, so you'll have no problem with them."

"Really? Are they green?" Rachel asked excitedly, but Lily elbowed her. This wasn't the time for those kinds of questions.

"Nah, it's okay, Lil," Jez said. "I need to get my mind off of it anyway. And get out of these clothes. And shower." She looked down at her tattered jeans, scorched t-shirt, and dirt smudged arms and grimaced. Jez was a neat freak, and apparently hadn't noticed her current state of unkempt.

"Come on, I'll show you where the upstairs bathroom is, and you can borrow some of my clothes," Lily said.

"I'm coming too!" Rachel said, hopping up and following Jez and Lily toward the stairs.

All the guys watched as the girls trekked up the step. "So how was the date?" James asked Remus as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"Or half-date, considering it got broken up by Death Eaters and all," Sirius added.

"Pretty good," Remus said. "I was just enjoying being with her outside of school and without the company of you idiots."

"So you weren't checking into a room at the Leaky Cauldron, eh?" Sirius asked.

"_No_," Remus said, throwing a pillow from the sofa at Sirius. "Things aren't like that between us. Not that I wouldn't want to; she's the most amazing person I've ever met and so beautiful she stops me in my tracks half the time. But... I just like things where they are right now. I'm not going to jinx myself and say that stuff is perfect, but things are good and drama-free."

"Yeah, because getting involved in a Death Eater attack is just obviously drama-free," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Shut up."

---------

"So how was the rest of the day? You know, apart from taking down fifteen Death Eaters," Lily asked Jez as Jez came out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

"Really great," Jez said with a smile as she began to rummage through Lily's things. "I mean, we didn't really do anything. We just walked and talked. But it was nice to do that walking and talking somewhere other than school. And... no offense, I love you guys, but it was nice to be together away from all of you."

"Uh! So you don't want to be around us anymore!" Rachel asked, acting hurt.

"Rach, you know what I mean," Jez said. "It's not exactly easy to have nice conversations and other things with your boyfriend while your two best friends and their idiotic boyfriends are standing right there."

"True," Rachel said. "What kinds of other things?" She had a sneaky, evil grin on her face.

"None of your business," Jez said, blushing slightly as she threw one of Lily's shoes at Rachel. "But you know what I mean. Kissing and stuff."

"So have you and Remus done any... 'stuff'?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"Shut up, Rach," Jez said. "But I think we got to second base today. You know, it was totally on accident because he was catching me before a Death Eater sent me through a brick wall, but... does that count?"

"I don't think so," Lily said, shaking her head. "I think it has to be intentional."

"Still, he got to save you from evil witches and wizards... how romantic," Rachel said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Shut up, Rach," Lily said. "Cut her some slack. I think it's cool that he was defending her. Just because you've never needed your boyfriend to save you, you make fun of us who have."

"Aw, Lily, you know Rach will always be there to defend herself," Jez said. "She doesn't need a guy. She can take care of herself." Jez's Rachel-like tone was almost perfection.

"I'm just not into that whole 'damsel in distress' thing," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I mean, if I can't get myself out of it, sure, he can come save me- I'm sure he'll look damn fine doing it, too. But I don't need him for every little thing."

"Well said," Jez told her. "Lily, these jeans come halfway up my calves," she complained, standing so her friends could see the jeans she had just put on.

"So?" Lily said defensively. She was very touchy about her height (of lack, thereof). "Wear them as capris."

"I'll pass," Jez said, shimmying her long legs out of the too-short jeans. "Do you have a non-frilly skirt I could wear?"

"Middle drawer, should be on the right," Lily told her. Jez looked and pulled out a short denim skirt. She held it up to her to see how it looked.

"Perfect," Jez said, putting it on.

"It never looks like that on me," Lily said enviously as Jez smoothed the skirt over her thin thighs.

"Well, Lil, you don't exactly have Jez's superlong and skinny legs," Rachel said. Lily glared at her. "I mean, you're not short and fat or anything. You're just... petite. And curvy."

"Still... do you know how weird it feels to have both of you hovering over me? You're too tall," Lily said.

"But what would we do without our short friend?" Jez said with a smile. "We wouldn't be able to retrieve things from small places. Or crawl through tunnels. Or anything like that."

"Gosh, you'd just be lost without me?" Lily said jokingly.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rachel said jokingly with a smile. The three girls laughed as Lily sat back down on her bed with a book and Jez went off to get the tangles out of her long blonde hair, but Rachel's laughter died down quickly.

Truth was, they'd all be lost without each other. They just didn't want to say it out loud because times were dark and dangerous, and anything could happen.

In the blink of an eye, they could all be lost.

---------

"I really do wish that you would consider becoming an Auror, Miss Rogers. Our department could use a few good people like you."

These words were spoken to Jez by Sophia Greywing, Head of the Auror Office at the Ministry. She had been in the Potters' kitchen for a while now, talking to Remus and Jez about the attack while everyone else listened in from the next room.

"I'm sorry, Madame Greywing, I really am. But I've always wanted to be a Healer and nothing's going to change that," Jez told her.

"Well I guess Emily was right- you are set on Healing," the happy gray-haired woman said with a smile. "In that case, I do have some connections over at St. Mungo's... there's going to be a Healing Conference of sorts in a few weeks there. Maybe you'd like to go and see how things work?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" Jez said happily.

"Good," Madame Greywing said happily. "I'll have to write Minerva and Albus about it tomorrow so I can arrange travel plans for you and get you excused from your classes. It should be a wonderful learning experience for you."

"Now, Mr. Lupin." Madame Greywing turned to Remus. "I've reviewed your file at the Auror Office. Albus has highly recommended you for entrance into our training program, despite your condition. I have to admit that many of us in the Office have been reluctant to accept your application. John and Emily have told us wonderful things about you, but still... our history with werewolves isn't very good."

"However, after seeing and hearing about your skill during the attack today, I have personally given your application a stamp of approval."

Remus's eyes got big and his jaw dropped. Jez was beaming, and in the next room, everyone was high-fiving each other.

"Werewolf or not, that was some impressive dueling you did today, Mr. Lupin," Mrs. Greywing said with a grin. "I for one think you would be a welcome addition to our department. Now, if the rest of you would like to come in," she called to the kids and Mrs. Potter in the other room. Everyone got up and stampeded into the kitchen. "I appreciate the interest that you have all shown in becoming Aurors. We're very excited about the number of young people that have signed up.

"But I wouldn't feel right if I didn't warn you of the trouble you're getting yourselves into. Times are dark and dangerous. Today was just a small example of what's to come. I just want to make sure that you're ready for it, and that it's what you really want."

The five aspiring Aurors sitting in the room exchanged looks. "Madame Greywing, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall already asked us that question, and I'm pretty sure our answer was yes," Lily answered for the group. "I don't think that's changed any since then, and I know that it never will."

Madame Greywing smiled. "Good. That's what I like to hear," she said happily. "Now, I must be getting home. I'll let you all enjoy the rest of your break in peace. Have a nice return to school. Oh, and James?"

"Yes, Madame Greywing?" James said.

"Be sure that Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup next weekend. I have fifty Galleons riding on that match between you and Ravenclaw with Charles Dobbs over in Magical Law Enforcement. His son is on the Ravenclaw team and I'll never hear the end of it if you don't win."

James smiled at Sirius and Rachel. "I think we've got it in the bag, Madame Greywing. You'll be fifty Galleons richer next week."

--------

"Dobbs of Ravenclaw with the Quaffle, but oh! He drops it thanks to some fancy Bludger work by Black of Gryffindor. O'Connell of Gryffindor with Quaffle now, moving back down the Pitch. Nice pass to Morgan. She shoots and scores! 20-0 to Gryffindor!" Andrew Jordan's voice filled the Quiddtich Pitch as the crowd cheered on their teams.

The whole Cup was going to be decided by this game. Gryffindor was obviously the best team in the school, but Ravenclaw had taken care of its opponents, too. They only trailed Gryffindor by 50 points. Mark was on top of his game today and not a single Ravenclaw goal had made it through the rings. That was saying something because Ravenclaw was known for it's amazing Chasers.

James had yet to catch sight of the Snitch, but neither had Eric Langdon, Ravenclaw's Seeker. Eric and James had been friends in school since first year, but had been rivals on the Quidditch Pitch since Eric made the House team in his third year. Eric was a great Seeker, even though he had never won a match against James.

"Johnson of Ravenclaw with Quaffle. Nice steal by Carrington of Gryffindor, but oh! Nasty hit from a Bludger. Looks like it came from Leigh of Ravenclaw. Dobbs of Ravenclaw in possession. He shoots, and doesn't score! Awesome block by Wood of Gryffindor. Carrington has Quaffle again, she's weaving in and out of the traffic, makes her way to the end of the Pitch, shoots, and oh, nice block by Ravenclaw's Martin. But Morgan of Gryffindor gets it back! Oh, nice spin on that one Rachel! Another ten points to Gryffindor."

James never heard what happened after Rachel made the goal. He caught sight of the Snitch, right by Mark's middle ring. He took off, but Eric had seen it first. He was closer. He was going to get it. Ravenclaw was going to win...

James urged his broom to go faster as he tuned out the sound of the crowd going wild around him. He wasn't about to lose the Quidditch Cup. The team had worked too hard and he wasn't going to let them down.

James and Eric were neck and neck as their hands stretched out toward the Snitch. Their hands were both nearly there. They could feel the air rushing from the tiny Snitch's fluttering wings.

James's arms were the few inches longer that it took to snatch the Snitch out of the air.

The roar from the crowd was deafening as all the players returned to the ground. Eric shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Good game, James," he said, offering his hand.

"Same to you," James told him, returning the hand before his team accosted him in the middle of the Pitch.

"We did it! We won the Cup!" Rachel rejoiced, passing James the shiny gold Quidditch Cup that the team had hoisted in victory so many times before. Once more, the world was perfect.

If only for a while.

* * *

Hope that was worth it. I had so many people upset over the cliffie ending so I tried to write everyday in order to finish this soon enough. I've had so much drama this week and writing wasagood stress-reliever. The weekend started great- Rach was spending the weekend with me so we went to Olive Garden and had chocolate desserts and a really hott waiter (Rach had him put cheese on her soup just so she could smell him). Then we went to a movie with a friend of ours that's in college (that was crazy, but tons of fun). Then all hell broke loose. Let's just say that two of my friends (Jess and Rachel) had too much guy-drama for their own good, and of course, everyone comes to Emma for their problems. But it's like my best guy friend said, I'm the glue that holds everyone together so it's good that I'm there. Lots more stuff happened- check my profile for some other stuff (movies and stuff).Tomorrow's my last day of school- I have to go take my Driver's Ed exam. Then tomorrow night, my bestest friend ever is coming! Jez is coming down from Pennsylvania for her brother's graduation. I'm so excited. I haven't seen her since New Year's Eve. And then, next week, I'm going to see her! I'm going to Pennsylvania! Yay! It should be fun, except I won't be able to write or update while I'm there- she's one of those anti-HP people. I know, I know... but it's her only flaw. I still love her. But maybe, just maybe, if you give me a lot of reviews, I'll update before I leave. Sound good? I hope so. Until next time, lots of love and happy late nights with friends- Emma 


	35. Missing People and NEWTs

A huge thank you to all my reviewers last chappie (and for previous chappies)- gigglefritzy, lillyflower, ilovelobsters, Whitelight72, The Marauders and Lily, aznphreak1218, grannyHPfan, Heather Gernenz, sw67, A Tall Midget, ridiculouslyriddikulus, Trocle, My Sharpie Is Green, White Camellia, NikkyB, brona, cherrycoatedcandy, BlueSea14, and Santiva Potter. Yall are the best! Thanks for all those reviews everyone. I don't have much time for replies- I have to get packing!

Okay, now this is the last chappie before I leave for Pennsylvania! Hope yall enjoy it, even if it is terribly short (for which I apologize). Now read and review!

* * *

Chapter 35- Missing People and NEWTs 

"Lil! Wake up!" Jez whispered, shaking Lily awake.

"Mmmm... five more minutes," Lily mumbled as she rolled over.

"No! Now!" Jez hissed.

"Gimme one good reason why," Lily grumbled into her pillow.

"Rach didn't come home after the party last night," Jez said.

This was enough to make Lily jerk up out of her bed, however much she instantly regretted it due to the throbbing pain in her head. Last night, all of Gryffindor House had a huge party, complete with food, numerous sweets, butterbeer, and a few...er... _other_ drinks ("We're mature seventeen year olds," Sirius had said when a fellow seventh year had pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and began passing it around.) The party had been wild and lasted long past midnight, and the common room was a complete wreck.

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" Lily asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Now she was really regretting sitting up; her head _really_ hurt.

"I mean just that- she never came back up to the dorm last night," Jez told her. "I stayed up all night waiting for her."

"She wasn't one of the people who passed out drunk on the sofa in the common room, was she?" Lily asked, vaguely remembering helping a few of those people up to their dormitories before she started drinking.

Jez shook her head. "I checked. No one's seen her."

There was a knock on the door, followed by James and Remus walking in... well, more of a stumble for James. "Have either of you seen Sirius?" Remus asked. James winced when Remus spoke- apparently, he had a worse headache than Lily.

"We were just about to ask you if you'd seen his partner in crime," Jez said. "She never showed up in the dorm last night."

"Neither did Padfoot," Remus said.

"So if we put this together logically," Lily said, surprised that her head even knew what logic was at the moment, "then we know that they are together."

"Obviously," Jez said. "Come on, Remus- let's go look for them. Lil, you and James can split this." She took a small glass bottle full of something orange out of her pocket.

"What is this?" Lily asked.

"Hangover potion. I had to do something last night," she said simply. "And let's face it- after the two of you put Mark, Emma, and Sarah to bed, you were hitting that bottle pretty hard. We'll let you know if we find them."

As Remus and Jez left, James stumbled over and plopped onto Lily's bed. He grabbed Jez's little potion bottle, took a moment to figure out how to open it, then took a big swig.

"Did we really get drunk last night?" Lily asked, taking the bottle from James.

"Either that or someone hit me on the head with a brick and painted a base coat of fuzz on my tongue," James said groggily, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"How did we even get back to our rooms?" Lily asked.

"Well I remember carrying you back in here, and I must've gotten this trying to get back into my own room," James said, gesturing to an ugly purple bruise on his arm.

"And we just let Sirius and Rachel go off somewhere, totally unattended?"

"Looks that way, yeah."

"Wow. We must've been really drunk."

"Ya think?"

"I don't ever want to see another bottle of Firewhiskey ever again," Lily groaned, falling back onto her bed and waiting for the potion to kick in.

-------

"No sign of them?" Lily asked as Remus and Jez sat down at their table in the Great Hall for a late brunch.

"Nope. No one's seen them, either," Remus said.

"Maybe they were kidnapped," Jez offered.

"I doubt it," James said. "Rachel would've killed whoever it was trying to get her before they had a chance to do anything."

"Or Sirius would have-"

"I would've what?"

Everyone turned and looked up as Sirius and Rachel sat down at the table hand in hand. They were both acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" James asked, wondering how they could be acting so normal after they had been going mad with worry over them.

"Out," Rachel said simply. "We just took a walk last night and stayed out a little later than planned. That's all."

"Well you could've at least told us! We've been worried sick!" Jez told her.

"Oh. We're sorry," Sirius said as he began to eat as if it was just another morning.

Remus, Jez, James, and Lily all exchanged looks. Lily rolled her eyes. This morning had been too much...

--------

"As you know, your NEWTs are coming up in a couple of weeks," Professor McGonagall said as she began Transfiguration class Monday morning. "These exams will be much like your OWLs. They will be spread over the course of the week. You will take the written theory portion of the exam in the mornings, then sit the practical in the afternoons. This time, your examiners will be people who are looking to employ you after you leave school. Aspiring Aurors will be examined by professors from the training program, Healers by your training Healers, and so on and so forth. You should all know what exams you will be sitting. I encourage you to begin studying as soon as possible. These exams will determine your future and should be taken most seriously. As for this class, the next two weeks will be spent reviewing everything we have ever learned in this class. That means we will be starting with the first thing you ever learned in here. Can anyone tell me what that was?"

James, who had almost been falling asleep, raised his hand. He remembered the first day of first year in McGonagall's class very well. It had been the first time he had actually held a conversation with Lily.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"We turned matches into needles," James answered.

"Very good, Mr. Potter! Now you can come up here and demonstrate that particular spell to the entire class."

People around the room began whispering. Having to recall spells from their first year? This was going to be rough.

But it was actually quite simple. James walked to the front of the room and turned the match that was on McGonagall's desk into a shiny silver needle with a wave of his wand.

"Very good, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said happily. "You may take your seat."

And this was how the rest of the day went in both Transfiguration and Defense. They were called upon individually by the teacher to perform spells and recite bits of knowledge learned in their first year and the first half of second year. Some students stumbled through it all miserably, but James, Lily, Sirius, Rachel, Remus, and Jez breezed through it with flying colors. But that didn't mean they enjoyed it.

"I can't believe that. I haven't turned a rat into a teacup in more than five years," Lily groaned as she fell onto the sofa in the Heads' common room.

"You're telling me. I thought I was going to die when McGonagall asked me to do that, too. Why is _Vera Verto_ so hard to remember?" Rachel asked.

"Because we never paid attention in that class- we were too busy fighting with each other," Sirius told her, remembering how he, James, Remus, and Peter used to spend the whole class period tormenting Rachel, Lily, and Jez.

"Ahh... those were the good times," Remus said with a smile. "Turning people's hair funny colors."

"Dropping frogs down the back of girls' shirts," James reminisced.

"Turning quills into snakes," Sirius added.

"That was awful! You know I have a deathly fear of snakes," Jez said.

"But it was so funny to watch you run around the room, screaming your head off," Remus said, earning him a small slap on the shoulder from Jez.

"And it's not like the three of you were totally innocent, either," James added. "Charming someone's broom to fly in nothing but barrel rolls."

"Yeah. And filling people's beds full of spiders," Sirius said with an involuntary shudder.

"Putting hair growth potion in people's morning pumpkin juice," Remus said.

"Haha! I'd almost forgotten that," Rachel said with a smile. "Those spiders were totally me."

"And I'm the only one here who can brew a decent hair growth potion," Jez added.

"And we all know who has the highest grade in Charms," Lily said sweetly.

"See? You three were pretty mean, too," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but it was good times," Lily said with a sad smile. "Too bad we don't have many of them left."

"Well, that means we have to make the best of them," James said. "So let's plan a prank for the Slytherins!"

Everyone turned to look at Lily, who was the only person known to ever object to this sort of thing.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"It has to be after NEWTs," she told them. "We have to get through them first. Our entire futures ride on these tests, so we need to be studying and focusing on them."

"Then we can prank the Slytherins silly?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sirius. Then we can prank the Slytherins silly," Lily laughed.

"Aw, but after NEWTs? That's no fair," Jez whined.

"Why?"

"I leave for that Healers Conference after our last test!" she said. "I'll be totally out of the loop."

"Well you can plan it- be the mastermind behind everything," Remus recommended.

"And we'll take pictures," Sirius said. "This'll be a prank to remember!"

--------

"No talking until all tests have been collected," the tiny little examiner called from the front of the Great Hall. The entire seventh year had been stuffed into the Great Hall to take their first NEWT, Charms. As Lily looked around the room, she saw how her classmates were trying to remember things. A few seats in front of her, Sirius Black was leaning back in his chair without a care in the world. Sirius had the third highest grade in charms and had nothing to worry about. He knew every spell in the book, and had even made up some of his own. He was a sure bet to pass the test with flying colors.

In the next row, Remus Lupin was sitting with a blank expression. Remus never showed his worry over tests, even though Charms wasn't his best subject. Not to say that he was bad at it- he had the fifth highest grade in the class. But compared to other things, like Defense, it wasn't what he was most skilled at. Nevertheless, he was cool, calm, and collected, better known as the opposite of the boy sitting behind him who was shaking from head to toe with eyes as big as Quaffles.

In the seat behind the shaking kid, Rachel Morgan sat, mouthing words and phrases to herself. Rachel had saved all her studying for last minute. This meant that she had been up all night, reading _Achievements in Charming_ by wandlight as her room mates slept. She was sure to pass the exam, but she worried too much. She had spent all of breakfast saying "I know I'm going to fail it, I just know it!" while everyone sitting around her knew that she was sure to pass with flying colors. But, she was Rachel. Rachel worried too much. Rachel always expected the worse to happen, even when she knew good and well everything was going to be okay. That's what made her who she was, and that's what made everyone love her.

In the seat beside Rachel sat Jez. Jez was twirling her quill in between her fingers with a smile. She knew the Charm book inside and out and had no need to worry. Instead of studying (which would have been useless in her case), Jez and Lily had been tutoring fellow students and helping them to prepare for the tests. They had even volunteered help to a few fifth years who were stressing over OWLs. It had all been Jez's idea- she loved to help people. She knew it was imperative for her to pass this test in order for her to become a Healer, but she wasn't stressing over it. She was Jez and she could do anything she set her mind to.

But back a few seats behind Rachel, only one seat back from Lily's right, was James. He was a perfect combination of Sirius's laid back-ness and Remus's calmness. James had helped a little with Jez and Lily's tutoring, but had spent a good deal of time studying for himself. Then of course, he had been planning the prank for the Slytherins. James had been the least worried of the group. Maybe it was because he had had to keep Lily from going completely crazy. Maybe it was because he was the most confident.

But maybe it was because he had a feeling that he shouldn't worry over this, because something would soon happen that would give them more to worry about than a minuscule little test could ever give them.

* * *

Sorry to leave it that way, but I thought it was a good lead in to my next chapter. I have an idea of a prank, but if you have ideas, I'd be glad to hear them. And also, I'm in desperate need of a new summary. If you have any ideas for either of these, leave then in your reviews. Hope yall enjoyed it- the only thing I'm upset about over going to see Jez is not getting to write! It's been great being out of school and being able to write whenever I want! My weekend was amazing- Father's Day especially. We took my dad to see Cars and ate supper at Applebee's, then came home to find out my driver won the race! Yay! Then yesterday my mom and I saw The Lake House- very good movie. Sad, but good. And we're leaving soon for PA! I'm so excited! I promise I'll start writing as soon as I get back! If you give me lots of reviews, I promise to have it up within a few days of returning. Please review! It's so nice to know what everyone thinks. I'll see you when I get back! Lots of love and happy packing- Emma 


	36. The Cocoon

Thanks to all my Chapter 35 reviewers- Val, Sunni Bunni, teainamug, musicgirl15, brona, Heather Gernenz, sowing seeds of truth and love, Ode to the Bears, Ace's Buddy, Madusa's Daughter, gigglefritzy, dracosbabygrl, AnIrishLily, redheademeraldeye, Your Tiny Dancer, Young Prewett, Oliverwoodschic, kidling, loudandproud84, grannyHPfan, White Camellia, ilovelobsters, Mei1105, Padfoot2446, Trocle, mcjazzman32, aznphreak1218, and A Tall Midget. Yall overwhelmed me with your amazing (and numerous) reviews.

Soo... I didn't go to Pennsylvania. If you've read my profile, you know that the plans got cancelled the night before I left, even though I was already completely packed. So I was depressed for a few days, but Jez and Rachel have done their best to cheer me up. Instead, I threw myself into writing this chapter. It's a little different than the others, and I'm worried about how yall will take it. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Enough rambling- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36- The Cocoon 

"We'll miss you so much, Jez!" Lily said as she, Rachel, and Remus helped Jez get her bags into the carriage. It was Friday morning after they had finished all their exams. Jez had packed an unbelievably large amount of stuff for only one weekend and couldn't carry it all down to her private carriage by herself.

"I know, I know, I'll miss you, too. All of you," Jez said with a smile. "Now remember, that potion has to be drunk within half an hour of being mixed with anything else, or else it doesn't work."

"We know, we know. Sirius and James are taking care of that right now. Now you have to go! You'll miss your train!" Rachel told Jez, pushing her in the direction of the carriage.

"Okay, okay," Jez mumbled. "I'll see you Sunday morning, okay?"

"Okay. Now go!" Lily ordered.

"Can you give me a chance to say goodbye?" Jez asked impatiently, jerking her head at Remus.

Rachel groaned. "Fine. Come on, Lil- let's go make sure those idiots aren't messing anything up." She took Lily by the arm and dragged her back up toward the front doors of the castle, leaving Jez and Remus alone.

There was an awkward silence between them. "So..." Jez said softly, kicking at a rock by her foot.

"Yeah." Remus was having a hard time thinking of what to say, but he couldn't take his eyes off Jez.

"Keep an eye on everyone for me," Jez said. "Especially Rachel. She seems a little weird."

"Weirder than usual, you mean," Remus told her.

Jez laughed. "Yeah. Well, she just seems off. I don't know, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. But make sure no one gets into too much trouble over that thing with the Slytherins."

"Don't worry. Lily and Prongs are Head Boy and Girl. How much trouble can we get into when they're in on it?"

"True," Jez laughed, a smile lighting up her face. But her smile soon faded.

"I'll miss you," Remus whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," Jez said, her whisper barely audible. "But hey... there'll be some pretty influential people there. Maybe I can get some help with the potion."

"Yeah. Maybe," Remus said hopefully. He knew if they stood there much longer, Jez would never leave.

"Hey, you have to go- your train leaves in half an hour."

"Yeah, I know. I better go. I'll see you when I get back, okay?" she promised. She then stood on her tippy toes (because while Jez was really tall, she still wasn't taller than Remus) and they kissed.

That kiss would've lasted a lot longer had Remus not pulled away. "Okay, you have to go," he told her, helping her into the carriage.

"Bye, Remus," Jez said.

"Bye, Jez. Have fun," he told her before he shut the door and watched the carriage ride away. He would've stood there a lot longer, watching her silhouette in the carriage fade into the landscape, but one glance at his watch told him he had to get to the Great Hall. Because after all, pranks would wait for nobody, not even guys who were totally in love with their departing girlfriends.

Remus ran up the steps into the school where he almost ran right into Peter.

"Hey, Wormtail! Haven't seen you around much lately," Remus said. "You been okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Peter said, although it didn't seem like he meant it. "I've just been busy with some school stuff." Remus looked closer and saw that Peter looked really tired- there were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed even paler than usual.

"Well hey, want to help us prank the Slytherins? We're getting ready to right now," Remus explained.

"Nah, that's okay," Peter told him. "I'm just grabbing some breakfast."

"Okay then. See you later," Remus said, walking into the Great Hall where Lily, Rachel, Sirius, and James were watching with great interest as the food popped up on the Slytherin table and the students began to eat and drink.

"Everything set?" Remus asked as he sat down, trying to look less obvious than his friends.

"Yep. Sunny didn't even ask when we poured it in," James whispered, trying to sip his pumpkin juice without taking his gaze away from the Slytherins.

"What would we ever do without her?" Sirius asked happily.

"Ooohh, shush," Lily hissed. "They're sitting down." She gestured over to where Malfoy, Bellatrix, Snape, Narcissa, and many other seventh year Slytherins were sitting down to enjoy what they thought would be a pleasant breakfast.

"Ooooohhh! Malfoy's first!" James exclaimed, getting as excited as a kid at Christmas.

The five Gryffindors watched as Malfoy poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a long drink.

"It's not happening," Remus whispered.

"Jez said it could take up to two minutes," Lily reminded everyone.

But it didn't even take that long. Not half a minute after Malfoy had downed his entire goblet of juice (and many of his friends had done the same) his signature sleek blonde hair began to grow at an alarmingly fast rate. Not only was it growing, it was changing color. As it reached past his shoulders, his hair began to take on a shockingly bright pink tone. He was soon growing neon pink facial hair as well, with a pink beard that reached to his waist. People around him were beginning to laugh as he panicked, barking at his friends to take out their wands and fix it.

The surrounding Slytherins who had been roaring with laughter shut up quickly when they, too, began to grow hair that was a rainbow full of colors. Bellatrix's shiny blue tresses were to her elbows, Snape's pale lavender hair to his waist, and Narcissa's lime green locks were already down to her knees. Bellatrix suddenly had a nice navy blue goatee, and the boy next to her had rosy red ringlets growing from his head and face.

The entire Great Hall was roaring with laughter, but not half as bad as Lily, James, Sirius, Rachel, and Remus. Sirius was gasping for breath as he snapped pictures, Lily's face matched her hair, Remus had almost fallen off the bench, Rachel was beginning to snort, and James was laughing so hard, tears had come to his eyes. Things became even better when the group of Slytherins decided they needed to go get Madam Pomfrey to take care of their problems. Malfoy was the first up, but he tripped over his pink tresses. Learning from his mistakes, Bellatrix picked up her beard and mane and began to run, Snape hot on her heels.

"That... was... the BEST... prank... that we... have EVER pulled!" James gasped between irrepressible giggles.

"I can't wait to get these developed!" Sirius laughed, holding up his camera which had immortalized the event.

"Wait, Rach, where are you going?" Lily asked, the redness finally fading from her cheeks, when she saw Rachel, who was clearly over her laughing fit, get up.

"Bathroom," Rachel said simply.

"Want me to get your books for you?" Lily asked. Rachel had moved her stuff down to Lily's room for the weekend, stating that she couldn't stay in the dorm alone with Jessica and Emma for three straight days.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said absentmindedly as she walked down the aisle between the tables.

Something was off with Rachel, but Lily couldn't put her finger on it. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she hopped into the conversation with Remus, Sirius, and James on what to do with the pictures of the Slytherins.

-----------

"Ah... I love classes without NEWTs, don't you?" Sirius sighed as they exited Professor Merrythought's classroom.

"Yeah. I never knew that we could spend the whole class doing absolutely nothing," Remus said.

"Well not _nothing_... freezing these pictures was a great way to pass time," James commented. He was referring to the pictures from breakfast that Sirius had developed during lunch. They had spent all of Defense class freezing them in just the right spots so that Jez would know what her evil Potion-making had produced.

"Rach, where are you going?" Sirius questioned. Once again, Rachel was walking away from them.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back," she told them.

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay? That's the fifth unscheduled trip you've made today," Lily said.

"I'm fine," Rachel called over her shoulder. Lily, James, and Remus exchanged looks. Something was _not _right.

"Do you know if anything's wrong with her, Lily Flower?" Sirius asked. "It feels like she's been avoiding me, ever since NEWTs."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Sirius, I'm just as clueless as you are. Jez said to keep an eye on her, that she had been acting even weirder than usual. I don't know. Maybe I'll find something out tonight during our junk food fest."

"But I thought we were going to spend time together tonight," James said, feeling hurt. His bottom lip poked out and his eyes took on the puppy dog look.

"I can spend time with you almost any night," Lily reminded him. "Rach is upset that Jez is gone and I haven't spent time with her in a while. She needs me right now, especially for whatever this problem is."

"Okay. But next weekend we're spending together, promise?" James asked sincerely,

"Promise," Lily said, locking pinkies with James for a pinky promise.

Lily just wondered if they'd have the next weekend free. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach about what was up with Rachel.

It wasn't good.

---------

"Uggh... no more Chocolate Frogs for me," Rachel groaned, shoving the package away from her. She and Lily were sitting on Lily's bed in the pajamas Friday night, surrounded by a variety of candy and junk food. Rachel had just eaten her umpteenth Chocolate Frog, and Lily had been taking her chances with a large box of Every Flavor Beans.

"Come on! There's one more in the bag, Rach. Have it," Lily urged her. Rachel just shook her head and plopped back onto the bed. "Good point," Lily said, closing her bag of candy and pushing it down toward the end of the bed where the rest of the goodies had drifted. She then fell back onto the pillows next to Rachel. "So what's been up with you today?" she asked, feeling that this was a good time to bring up her friend's peculiar behavior.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, acting like nothing had been happening.

"I mean what's up with the distant look in your eyes? Or how about the way you've been running off to the bathroom at every free moment? Or the way you've been avoiding your boyfriend?"

"I haven't been avoiding Sirius," Rachel replied.

"Uh, yeah, you have," Lily told her. "And you've been acting really absent-minded. It seems like you're miles away."

Rachel shifted around on the bed uncomfortably. "I don't know, Lil," she finally admitted. "I guess... I just stressed so bad over NEWTs. I just wrapped myself up in this little cocoon of stuff I had to know, and I kinda distanced myself from stuff that didn't matter at the moment. It's just been kinda hard to break out of that cocoon, especially with what's been going on lately."

"What that's been going on lately?" Lily asked.

Rachel hesitated before answering. "You know... us leaving school in a few weeks, the whole crazy Voldemort situation, us growing up and moving out on our own... all that stuff. My cocoon's been protecting me, and I guess I don't want to realize all that stuff right now."

There was a long silence as both girls took this all in. "You sure that's all?" Lily asked softly.

"Positive," Rachel said. She punctuated her answer with a long yawn. "Ugh... Lil, it's one in the morning.

We need to get some sleep."

"You're right," Lily said, waving her wand and moving all the junk food at the foot of the bed into a box in her bedside table and turning off the lights.

"G'night, Lil," Rachel mumbled as she snuggled in under the covers.

"Sweet dreams, Rach," Lily whispered, rolling over so her back was facing Rachel. She willed sleep to come on over, but it stayed on Rachel's side of the bed. Soon she was left with her eyes wide open, deep in thought.

That was _not_ the answer Rachel had intended to give her.

---------

Lily woke up the next morning to the sound of someone throwing up in her bathroom. She sat up and saw that Rachel wasn't beside her anymore. Using the few skills of logical reasoning that she possessed at these early hours, she figured that it was Rachel who was throwing up.

Lily pulled herself up out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to see that it was indeed Rachel who was on her knees, leaning over the toilet, and making the most horrible retching sounds she had ever heard.

Lily walked over to her and pulled her chestnut brown hair away from her face and secured it with a ponytail holder as Rachel puked again. She then proceeded to wet a washcloth and squeeze the extra water out. She laid it on the side of the sink and reached for Rachel's toothbrush, which she promptly squeezed some toothpaste onto. She winced as Rachel gave one last retch into the toilet bowl and reached up to flush. She then groaned and slipped down onto the cool porcelain tiles of the floor.

Lily pulled herself down to Rachel's level and dabbed at her mouth with the washcloth. "You okay?" she asked sympathetically, feeling Rachel's forehead with the back of her hand, checking for fever.

"Uggh... I don't know," Rachel moaned, closing her eyes.

"Too many Chocolate Frogs last night, huh?" Lily joked.

"What?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"You're puking because of all the Chocolate Frogs you ate last night, right?" Lily reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said, nodding. "Way too many Chocolate Frogs."

"Well, your toothbrush is ready if you want to go ahead and brush your teeth-" Lily began, but she had spoken too soon. Rachel had rushed back up to the toilet and was spewing again. "But I guess you want to finish that first," Lily finished. She ran her hand over Rachel's back soothingly as she heaved.

"Lily, you don't have to sit here with me while I barf," Rachel told her breathlessly in between retches.

"Of course I do," Lily said simply. "That's what friends are for."

--------

"Where's Rachel? Did you find out anything?" Sirius bombarded Lily with questions as she came into the Great Hall later that morning.

"She's back in my room, and no, I didn't find much out," Lily answered as she walked to the Gryffindor table with Sirius hovering over her like a fly.

"Why's she back in your room?" he asked.

"She just spent a good fifteen minutes puking and I didn't think she needed to come down here," Lily said impatiently as she stopped where James and Remus were sitting. She greeted James with a quick kiss, said hey to Remus, and began to put a few pieces of toast into a napkin.

"Why was she puking?" Sirius asked worriedly. His dark blue eyes were full of concern as he stayed right by Lily's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it's because of the two dozen Chocolate Frogs she ate last night," Lily replied. "I've never seen her eat that much. She left one- _one_- Chocolate Frog in my private stash. It was crazy."

"So did you two talk? What did she tell you?"

"She said that she was still in NEWT mode and that she was having a hard time breaking the cycle-"

"Did she tell you why she was avoiding me?"

"SIRIUS! WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?" Lily shouted. She had dropped the toast and was looking at Sirius with a look that used to be reserved for James.

"I'm just worried about her," Sirius answered, seeming hurt.

"Then why don't you go see her? You know the password to get into the Heads' rooms!"

"Because I told you, she keeps avoiding me!"

"So? Be the responsible one for once and go see what's wrong! Here," Lily said, slapping the napkin full of toast into Sirius's hand and handing him a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a jar of orange marmalade. "Go take her breakfast in bed and see how she's doing."

Sirius just looked at Lily like a confused puppy.

"Go, Sirius. Just _go_," she said softly, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

Sirius then walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Lily alone with Remus and James. She sighed and sat down on the bench next to her boyfriend and rested her head in her hands.

"Rough night?" Remus asked gently.

"Not exactly," Lily answered. "She gave me that reason for being so weird, but I still don't buy it."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I've known Rachel Elizabeth Morgan for seven years," Lily began as she poured herself a goblet full of pumpkin juice. "I know when she's telling the truth, and I know when she's telling me crap. Right now, she is giving me a load of crap excuse because she doesn't want to admit to anyone- especially herself."

"Wow. You really know her well," James said.

"How are you going to find out what's really wrong?" Remus asked.

"Easy," Lily told him, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I'll just be nosy as hell and pry until she gives."

--------

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" Sirius asked as he gently pushed the door to Lily's room open. He found Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. Her eyebrows were drawn together in worry, and she was chewing on her fingernails (a bad habit of Rachel's). She looked up anxiously, but seemed to recoil when she saw that it was Sirius.

"Hey. I brought breakfast," he said, holding up the pumpkin juice and napkin full of toast. Rachel just gave a weak smile and looked away.

Sirius walked over and set the breakfast goods on Lily's bedside table, then sat down next to Rachel. "Feel any better?" he asked. "Lily told me you were sick this morning."

"I'm fine," Rachel answered tersely, leaving Sirius even more confused. He decided to try and lighten the mood a little bit.

"You should've seen Bellatrix this morning. She still has the goatee. Madame Pomfrey couldn't do anything about it. Now her boyfriend refuses to kiss her. I don't blame him... Lestrange may be stupid, but he's not a complete idiot."

Sirius's joke didn't have the desired effect. Rachel was still staring off in the other direction apathetically.

"Come on, Rach. Give me a break, I'm trying here," Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked sharply.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you! We all are."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"Oh, you have no _idea_ how bad it is!" Rachel snapped.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Sirius snapped back.

"Sirius, you wouldn't even understand. It's all your fault!"

"What's all my fault? Rachel, you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"No, I don't! As a matter of fact, I don't even have to allow you in here. Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me," Rachel said, standing up and walking over toward the door. She opened it. "Get out. I don't have to let you stay in here."

"What did I do?" Sirius asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Just get out, Sirius. Go."

Even more hurt than he was when he came in, Sirius reluctantly stood and walked out of the room. Rachel promptly slammed the door behind him. Sirius quickly brushed away the tears that were stinging at his eyes and left the Heads' rooms, running upstairs to get his broom.

He needed to blow off some steam on the Quidditch Pitch.

---------

Saturday night, Rachel and Lily were again sitting on Lily's bed. Only this time, things were much quieter and healthier. They were both reading. Lily had chosen one of her favorite novels and Rachel was catching up on the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Everything seemed fine until Rachel groaned and threw the magazine across the room.

"What was that for?" Lily asked.

"I can't concentrate," Rachel said. "It's been like this all day. I try to focus on one little thing, and I can't."

"Well, maybe you're still just sleep-deprived. I mean, you barely got any sleep these last few weeks. You just need some rest, Rach."

"I hope you're right," Rachel sighed. "Feel like having an early lights out?"

"Sure." Lily marked her page and snuggled under the covers, then turned the lights off. "Sleep good, Rachel."

"You too, Lil," Rachel said sleepily. Soon after, the room was filled with her snores, but Lily was still having a hard time sleeping.

She needed to know what was wrong with Rachel. She had gotten in a fight with Sirius, which was very unlike her. Added to all the other strange thing that had been happening, this didn't make a good combination. As she finally closed her eyes, Lily promised herself that she would find out what was wrong with Rachel tomorrow morning...

No matter what.

Moments later, or so it seemed, Lily was again waking up to the sound of Rachel puking in the bathroom. _This is a dream... it has to be_, Lily thought as she rolled over. But Rachel was gone, and there was a strange feeling in the air. Lily dragged herself out of bed and went to perform the same services she had the previous morning. After what seemed to be Rachel's final retch, she stood up, brushed her teeth and freshened up a bit. Lily, however, remained seated on the bathroom floor, waiting for Rachel to finish. She, too, sat down, resting her head against the sink.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Lily asked softly.

Rachel scoffed. "Not really."

"Will you?"

Rachel sighed. "These past few weeks... have been weird. I've been getting sick almost every morning, I've been eating like a horse, I've been moody, and I can't concentrate."

"Anything else?"

There was a long pause before Rachel said "I'm late."

"How late?"

"I was supposed to have my period at least a month ago," Rachel said.

Lily took a deep breath, not wanting to jump to conclusions. "Well, we have been under a lot of stress lately. You said it yourself- you've been way stressed out over NEWTs."

"We all were, but you weren't late, were you?" Rachel asked.

Lily shook her head.

Rachel took another deep breath, willing the tears that were coming to her eyes to go away.

"Lil," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

See why I was worried about how yall'd take it? Now don't jump to conclusions. You have no idea what's going to happen, so don't start bashing me for it. It is all for the sake of the plot and what's going to happen. Trust me. I'll say it again- DON'T BASH ME. TRUST ME ON THIS ONE, FOLKS. 

Okay, now that that's out of the way. Even though my life sucks, it's not that bad. I went to Rachel's Thursday, and we did absolutely nothing but had the most fun I've had in a while. Saturday, my mom, aunt, and I braved our way through torrential rains to go shopping. It was horrible- we had to pull over twice because it was raining so hard. But I got a cute new bathing suit. And Sunday I had youth group (which was lovely) and my mom and I went to Wal-Mart where I finally got a cute Kasey Kahne t-shirt and two new pairs of shorts for my beach trip. For which I leave Friday! I'm going to Myrtle Beach for 10 days. I return on July 9. I'm really looking forward to it (can't wait to get a tan and see PotC 2 at a fancy movie theater- speaking of, did anyone else see Orlando on Jay Leno Friday night? Whoo! It was great!), even though I'll be away from my computer. I'll still be able to write, and I'll try to post Chapter 37 as soon as I get back. I won't try to say that it'll be up before I leave, because that would be a miracle. But I can try... please review! It'll give me good inspiration to spend my time sunning on the beach writing, not looking at super hot guys walking by in their swim trunks. Please review! Until Chapter 37, lots of love and super cute shorts that make your butt look good, Emma.


	37. I Should Tell You

Thanks to my Chapter 36 reviewers! 16 reviews in less than a day- yall rock! Thanks The Marauders and Lily, Sunni Bunni, Kaedwen, dracosbabygrl, The Next Marauder, sowing seeds of truth and love, AnIrishLily, larney, grannyHPfan, luv24+Alias, Teainamug, Young Prewett, brona, NikkyB, aznphreak1218, and A Tall Midget.

So, I couldn't leave yall hanging like that, nor could I leave my best friend/editor Jess without an explanation before going to the beach. Seems that you can do a lot of writing in one morning when you have nothing to do. I just had to write this chapter because I knew exactly what I wanted to happen. Hey, I might even have the next one up before I leave, too, but don't count on it. I'll stop babbling on- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37- I Should Tell You 

Lily took a deep breath. While Rachel's reply had been what she expected, it meant even more when said out loud. She had no clue what to say, but she needed to think of something fast. The tears were welling up in Rachel's eyes quicker than she could brush them away.

"Well... are you sure? Have you done a test or anything?" Lily asked, feeling stupid that she knew nothing about wizarding pregnancy tests.

Rachel shook her head. "I was going to ask Jez, but she had that thing this weekend."

"She comes back this morning. We can ask her."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. Lily figured she needed to keep talking so she could keep Rachel from crying, because once Rachel started crying, it was going to be hard to get her to stop.

"I didn't know that... you and Sirius had..." Lily began, but she couldn't find the rest of the words.

"Had sex? Yeah." Rachel began picking at her fingernails.

"When, and where did you get away with it in this school?" Lily asked.

Rachel gave a little laugh. "Well... it was that night after we won the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh, that's romantic," Lily joked.

"It actually was, thank you very much," Rachel told her. "As for where, our lovely little Room of Requirement."

There was another silence before Lily couldn't restrain herself from asking "How was it?"

"Fantastic," Rachel answered quickly. "Honestly, Lil... I thought that time with Michael was good, but... wow, was I ever wrong."

Both girls laughed, which seemed strange and out of place for such a weighty subject. Another silence swept over them.

"Not trying to be mean, Rach, but... the Contraceptive Charm isn't that difficult to remember," Lily said. "It takes like, two seconds."

Rachel gave Lily a look. "Lily, you and James haven't-"

Lily shook her head. "No. We haven't."

"Then don't say that it's not that difficult to remember," Rachel told her.

"Well, didn't you even think about it?"

"Yeah, and we used it the first time... and the second... but it was the third time that we forgot."

Lily smiled. "Third time?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Have you told him yet?"

Rachel's smile faded. "I can't."

"Rach, you have to-"

"Don't tell me I have to! It's all his fault, anyway."

"I wouldn't say that. You were there too, Rach, and I'm sure you had something to do with it," Lily corrected.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Lily, I can't tell him. I don't even know how I'd begin the conversation."

"Rachel, you need to tell him. If you are pregnant, he needs to know. It's his kid, too."

"Do you really think that Sirius Black would stand beside me and be the perfect father?" Rachel asked. "Come on, Lily! It's not him! He'll probably break up with me as soon as I tell him!"

"Don't say that, Rachel," Lily said softly. "He's a good guy, I know he'll be there for you."

Rachel just shook her head. "Lily, telling Sirius is the least of my worries right now. I'm seventeen. What the hell am I going to do with a baby? I'm going into Auror training in a few weeks. Do you really think they'll take a pregnant girl? And then there's my parents. My mum is already a bitch. How do you think she'll take it when I tell her that her only daughter is pregnant?"

"You've forgotten one very important thing," Lily interrupted.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Rachel snapped.

"You have me. And you have Jez and James and Remus _and_ Sirius. We'll all be here for you. We'll help you get through this," Lily whispered.

The tears that Rachel had been trying to keep away suddenly sprung to her eyes. "Thanks. I needed that," she sobbed, letting the tears fall.

"Hey hey hey! Is anybody home?" Jez's voice rang throughout Lily's quarters. The sound of bags dropping to the floor was followed by Jez's happy, pretty face appearing in the bathroom door. Her smile fell when she saw her two best friends on the bathroom floor, one of them in tears. "What's going on? Rach, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling herself down to Rachel and Lily's level.

"What do you know about wizarding pregnancies, Jez?" Lily asked quietly.

"Well, I do know that because of magic, you can find things out quicker than Muggle pregnancies," Jez began, spouting off things like a dictionary. "Like if it's a boy or a girl, if it's going to have any problems. Things are also more sensitive. Like you have to be careful what spells and potions you come in contact with. One wrong thing could mean a miscarriage. Plus you need a lot of prenatal care, especially if the child in question was conceived by parents who were both of magical blood. You need to have regular appointments with a Healer- wait, why do you want to know? Lil, you're not pregnant, are you?"

Lily shook her head and drifted her gaze to the floor, casually jerking her head toward a sobbing Rachel.

"Oh, Rach!" Jez cried, moving over and wrapping her arms around the girl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't here," Rachel said, laughing through the tears.

"True," Jez said, shrugging her shoulders. "Are you sure? If you are, since when? Have you told Sirius yet?"

"No, I'm not sure. But I've been moody as hell, I can't stop puking and eating, and I'm over a month late. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I just don't know what the test is."

"_Praegnans_," Jez said.

"Do what?"

"_Praegnans_," Jez repeated. "It's the Latin word for pregnant, and it just happens to be the quickest and most accurate test. All you do is point your wand at your abdomen and say the spell. You give it a few seconds. If your wand glows blue, you're not pregnant, but if it glows red, you are."

"Well that's simple enough. Why don't we go ahead and do it now?" Lily suggested.

"I don't want to. I don't want to know," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"You have to know, Rach!" Jez told her. "If you are, we need to start giving our future niece or nephew the best care possible!"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Fine. Go ahead. Do it. I can't do it myself," she whispered.

"It'll be okay, either way, Rach," Jez said, giving her hand a squeeze. Jez took her wand out of her back pocket, but her hand was shaking too badly to even hold the wand straight.

"I can't do it either. I'm too nervous. Here, Lil, you do it."

"Me? I don't even know what I'm doing!" Lily shouted.

"Point it at my stomach and say _Praegnans_! That's all you've got to do, Lily!" Rachel shouted back.

Lily took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this," she whispered. Jez held onto Rachel's hand tightly as Lily did the spell.

Three seconds later, the tip of Jez's wand glowed a bright red. All three girls sighed.

"Well, that's that. I'll start brewing you something with some nutrients and stuff that the baby needs, and we'll have to go get Madame Pomfrey to check you out, just to be safe," Jez said.

Rachel nodded, but Lily was just staring at the glowing wand.

"Jez, I heard you were back, I-"

At that moment, James had come into Lily's bathroom to find the three girls sitting on the floor, Rachel's face bearing the signs of tears and Lily holding the positive pregnancy test.

"What's going on?" James asked. "That's not a- Lily, you're not-"

"No," Lily said, shaking her head.

James breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. That scared me, because I know we haven't- wait, then whose is it?"

His hazel eyes turned back to Rachel's tear-stained face.

"Whoa. Wait a minute- does Padfoot know?"

All three girls shook their heads.

"Well you're going to tell him, aren't you?"

"I don't know yet," Rachel whispered.

"Of course she's going to tell him," Jez corrected. "She has to."

"I don't have to do anything," Rachel snapped.

"Uh, yeah, you do, Rachel," James said. "He would want to know."

"Why? So he can break up with me?"

"So he can take care of you, you idiot," James snapped back.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"Because we care about you, Rachel! Why can't you see that?"

"What's all the shouting for?" Remus asked as he came in. "And why are we all in Lily's bathroom?"

"Rachel's pregnant and doesn't want to tell Sirius," James said without thinking.

"What?" Remus asked, shocked.

"James, you can't just go telling people every damn thing you know!" Lily shouted.

"Well someone else ought to know if she's not telling the father!"

"She IS telling the father, damn it!" Jez yelled.

"Am not! You can't tell me what to do!" Rachel retorted.

"You are telling him and that's that!"

Soon, two individual arguments were going on and Remus couldn't keep up with either of them. Jez and Rachel were arguing over whether Rachel was going to tell Sirius or not, and Lily and James were arguing over why James was telling everyone's business when he had no idea what everyone else was going through.

This was insane. It had to stop.

Remus took out his wand. "_Silencio_!" he yelled. Everyone in the room promptly shut up. Their mouths kept moving, but no sound was coming out. They all looked at him angrily.

"First of all, I'm glad James told me because now I can give you my opinion," Remus began. "You need to tell Sirius. He would want to know because he loves you, Rachel, and he'll want to make sure nothing happens to you. That baby is just as much his as it is yours, so I think he deserves to know. Second of all, you three do not need to be pressuring Rachel into telling him. She'll tell him when the time is right, and not a second before. She is under too much stress as it is, and she doesn't need you idiots thinking you can control her. And lastly, why was I the last to know that Jez was back?"

Everyone's mouths began moving at once, but Remus only took the Silencing Charm off of Jez.

"Because I had to see my girls first. I'm sorry, I was coming to see you right after this," she said, walking over to him. They kissed, but were soon interrupted.

"Hello! How can you two be making out? I'm pregnant here! Remember?" Rachel shouted, having taken the Silencing Charm off herself with Jez's abandoned wand. Everyone else soon saw how smart this was and did the same thing.

"Well then, Pregnant Girl, get dressed so we can go see Madame Pomfrey," Jez snapped, upset that Rachel had ruined her reunion with her boyfriend.

"That means you two have to get out," Lily said, standing and ushering the two guys out of her bathroom and bedroom.

"What about Sirius? What are we going to do with him? He's depressed over the whole fight with Rachel," James said to Lily as she shoved him out of her room.

"Keep him occupied until we get back from Madame Pomfrey," Lily told him. "Then we'll see what to do from there."

Lily then slammed the door in James's face, leaving James and Remus alone in the Common Room.

"Do you have this strange sinking feeling that this whole thing is about to go to hell in a handbasket?" Remus asked.

"Glad I'm not the only one," James answered, shaking his head in confusion as he plopped down on the sofa.

---------

"They're not in Lily's room, and you haven't seen them?" Sirius asked James.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue where they went. Maybe we should just stay here for a while. Or hey, want to go flying?"

It was later Sunday morning, and Sirius was bugging James with questions about where the girls were. He was on a mission to fix things with Rachel, but Rachel was no where to be found. James had sent Remus to look for the girls, wondering why it had taken so long to go see Madame Pomfrey.

"Nah. I spent a couple of hours out there yesterday and it didn't do me any good," Sirius sighed. "I just... I'm trying to be nice and caring. But she won't tell me what's wrong. I want to fix whatever it is, but she just won't let me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe she just needs space," James offered.

Then Remus came through the portrait hole, shaking his head. "I can't find them. They must've taken off to go somewhere."

Sirius's expression fell again. But James was going to keep things bright and happy.

"What about a game of chess?" he suggested, pulling his board off a bookshelf. "Just like old times."

This seemed to keep Sirius's interest for a while, even if his thoughts were somewhere else.

--------

"I feel fat," Rachel moaned as the walked back to Gryffindor tower after visiting Madame Pomfrey. The Medi-Witch had been somewhat shocked, but she promised not to tell anyone. She set Rachel up with a healthier diet and a number of potions to keep her and the baby well, and sent them on their way to enjoy the bright, sunny day.

"Well you don't look fat," Lily told her.

"But I feel it."

"It's a state of mind. You're only saying that because you're pregnant and know that you will soon be fat," Jez explained.

"I don't want to be fat."

"Well you and Sirius shouldn't have-"

"Don't you dare say it, Lily," Rachel interrupted.

"Sorry. Just telling the truth."

"Well, I'm going to tell him," Rachel announced as they gave the Fat Lady the password.

"Really? Good for you, Rach!" Jez said happily, hugging her friend as they walked into the empty common room.

"But I don't know what I'll say," Rachel whined as Lily gave Gryffindor the Heads' password.

"I mean, how do you tell Sirius Black that you're pregnant with his kid?" Rachel asked as they walked into the common room...

Where Sirius and James were playing a game of chess as Remus looked on, everyone having heard every word Rachel just said. James's eyes were as big as saucers, Remus was looking the other way, Lily had turned red, and Jez was as white as a sheet.

But Sirius, whose jaw had dropped, could only look at Rachel, who looked scared.

"Apparently," Lily whispered. "That's how you tell him."

* * *

Dun dun dun! He knows... and the next chapter should be pretty good. Once again, I'll try to get it up before Friday, but I can make no promises. But then again, I may get super bored and find myself unable to resist updating. Today was very boring, aside from finding out that Jez lost her permit and us scouring the PA DMV site trying to figure out how much it would cost her to replace it (which we still don't know). Anyways, please review! I'd love to know what you think of all this craziness (as long as it's not too cruel). Review! Until next time, lots of love and eating Edy's ice cream straight out of the box, Emma. 


	38. We're In This Together

Thanks to my reviewers last chapter- grannyHPfan, brona, A Tall Midget, irit), Kaedwen, AnIrishLily, loudandproud84, NikkyB, padfoot2446, Serenity, Dillie, Kelsie Barmore, luv24+alias, sumdea, teainamug, sowing seeds of truth and love, The Next Marauder, PranksterQueens, and Sunni Bunni.Once again, I could just leave you hanging like that. This is a little bit short, but I figured it would suffice. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38- We're In This Together 

Rachel sat with her back against her favorite tree by the lake with her knees pulled up to her chest, trying not to cry. She had just run away from that fiasco in Lily and James's common room and had ended up here.

Why had she been running her big mouth? She didn't even know that Sirius would be sitting there, playing chess with James. She wanted to tell him, but that's not how she had planned it.

But had she really planned anything? Sure, she had finally given into the pressures of her friends and decided that she would tell him, but that's as far as she had gotten. She didn't know how she would even begin the conversation, let alone tell him that she was pregnant.

Once again, Rachel's big mouth had come to the rescue and taken care of it for her.

Rachel didn't think she would ever forget the look on his face. His jaw dropped in shock, but his face reflecting the hurt. Was it hurt that she hadn't told him? Or was it hurt that she had gotten pregnant?

Being the pessimist that she was, Rachel believed it was the latter.

But there had been that look in his dark blue eyes... that lost, lonely, disappointed feeling. Like maybe he wasn't upset over the fact that she was pregnant, but hurt that he had been the last to know. She found it hard to tell the difference. She had shut him out for so long, ever since she noticed she was late. Things had been going so good for them, and everything changed at the drop of a hat. Rachel went with her first instinct and shut everything else out so she could worry about her problems.

Unfortunately, Sirius had gotten caught up on the bad side of that.

It wasn't like she meant to avoid him. Maybe she subconsciously blamed him for what had happened. Maybe it was all the moodiness. Maybe he just got caught up in the rush of things she avoided to feel less hurt.

Whatever it was, Rachel had to think of something fast. Sirius was walking across the grounds, right to her little tree.

-------

Sirius was walking a little slower than he usually did. He found this a better way to gather his thoughts, of which there were way too many at the moment.

Rachel was pregnant. That's why she had been avoiding him and acting stranger than usual. That's why she had bit his head off when he asked what was wrong. That's why she had said it was his fault.

Which wasn't completely true. Rachel had been there, and it was her idea. They were pressed for time. How was he supposed to remember to cast that damn charm again? It was just as much her fault as it was his.

But it wasn't anyone's fault, Sirius realized. What happened had happened for a reason.

That night in the Room of Requirement had been so great. It was the most personal of all Sirius's experiences, of which there were many. But the major difference was that he was in love this time. He actually cared about Rachel. It wasn't just some one night stand. It meant something to him, even if he couldn't find the words for it.

But now, because of their carelessness, they were going to have a baby. A baby... it seemed so strange for Sirius. He was seventeen- how could he be a father? How could he and Rachel be parents when they hadn't even finished school yet? His mind couldn't even begin to fathom how this was going to change their lives.

But first of all, he had to think of something to say. His feet had led him to Rachel and there was no turning back.

"Mind if I sit?" Sirius asked in a voice that didn't even sound like his own.

"Go ahead," Rachel said. "I have a feeling we might be here a while."

----------

Lily was sitting on the floor with her back up against her bed, thinking, when she heard a knock on the door. She told whoever it was to come in, and James's face peeked into her room.

"Okay if I come in?" he asked and Lily nodded. James came over and sat beside her. "What are you so deep in thought about?"

"What do you think?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," James said. "Just thought I'd ask."

"It's just so... weird. Rachel and Sirius, having a baby. Who would've thought?"

"Don't look at me. It came as a shock to me, too."

"I didn't even know they had slept together. She never told me or Jez."

"Maybe she didn't want to get hurt again after that idiot," James offered.

Lily nodded, considering the fact. There was something that had been nagging at her since that morning that she wanted to talk to James about.

"James, this morning when Rachel and I were talking, she asked me if you and I had..." Lily found herself unable to finish the sentence, but James seemed to understand.

"What'd you tell her?"

"The truth. That we hadn't. And that got me thinking... you haven't tried anything or pressured me into doing anything. Why?"

James sighed. "Because... I promised myself this time would be different. I wouldn't just pressure you into doing things because... well, I don't know how you feel about that sort of thing."

"You never asked."

"Well, what are your feelings on that sort of thing?"

"I'm not sure," Lily said softly. "See, Mum and Dad were really big church people. Growing up I always believed in the waiting until your married thing. But then as I got older, I said, okay, maybe if it's the right guy and I'm totally in love and I know he's the one. But now... with this whole Rachel thing... I don't know. Maybe I'm reverting back to the waiting until marriage thing."

Lily looked over at James who hadn't said anything. "I mean, I want to, and I know you're the perfect guy and I know you're the one. But... I just don't think I'm ready for it yet."

"It's okay. I understand," James said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lil. We'll wait. It'll be better that way."

Lily sighed. "I'm so glad you said that. Because if you said you couldn't have waited... I probably would've yanked you up on my bed and we'd be going at it right now."

James laughed. "Well, if you want to-"

Lily elbowed him. "Shut up," she said, not being able to hide the smile that came to her face.

--------

"So how was the conference?" Remus asked Jez as they sat down to lunch.

"You know, you're the first person to actually ask me that," she told him, shaking her head. "It seems so long ago... like a really distant memory. But it was really good, actually. A lot of people were interested in what I was doing with that potion. This guy is going to try to work out a schedule. He had the idea of taking it an entire week before the full moon, and this really nice lady is going to add some more ingredients to see if we can't perfect it. It was just amazing how much attention my little potion got. They were calling it the greatest thing that the conference had seen in over a hundred years."

"Wow," Remus said, shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I said. People kept asking me why I cared about werewolves so much."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that the most amazing guy I knew, also known as my boyfriend, was a werewolf and that it hurt too much to see him go through that horrible transformation. They said that was I was doing was great. I just enjoyed it so much, seeing all that stuff and being with people who Heal sick people... it was great. But if I had known what was going on back here-"

"It's good that you weren't back here," Remus interrupted her. "What you were doing was important, and you needed to focus on yourself for once."

"Yeah, but Remus, what are we going to do? Rachel can't take care of a baby! She can't even remember to make up her own bed!"

"So we'll help her," Remus said. "There's no way we could let her go through this on her own."

Jez sighed. "Still, we're too young for this. They should have just waited. And if they couldn't wait, they should've just used the Charm. I mean... this is going to change all our lives, whether we like it or not."

"So you haven't..." Remus asked, but Jez shook her head.

"Nope. I guess I've always had the little idea that I'd wait until I'd finished Healer Training and I was married, or at least with the perfect guy and I knew that the relationship would last."

Remus just nodded, having gotten all the answer he needed.

"But you know what? I've found the guy... I just need to get through the rest of it first," Jez said. "Plus, it's not exactly a good time, what with us having a pregnant best friend and all."

Remus smiled. "True. But someday?"

"Yeah," Jez said. "Someday."

Then she leaned over and kissed him, not caring that they were in the Great Hall and that everyone saw them. She was just happy to be back with him again.

--------

Rachel and Sirius were still sitting by the lake. Neither of them had said anything yet, but it was only because neither of them was brave enough to start the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius finally asked, his voice cracking.

Rachel sniffled, trying not to cry. "Because I was worried about how you would react."

"What do you mean?"

"I was worried that you'd get mad or break up with me-"

"You thought I'd break up with you over this?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Rach, I wouldn't break up with you in the first place. Why would I leave you over something like this?"

Rachel wiped her eyes. "I don't know... because you don't want a kid at seventeen."

"Rachel..." Sirius began, not knowing exactly what he was about to say. "I wish you had told me. I wanted to know. I wanted to help."

"Sirius, what can you do for me? I'm the one who has to carry this baby. I'm the one that has to give birth to it, and I'll be the one that takes care of it."

"What makes you think I won't take care of it?"

"Sirius, no offense, but you're not exactly the fatherly type," Rachel told him.

"Says who?"

Rachel just shook her head, not believing him.

"Rachel, I love you. And I'll be here for you as long as you need me. Heck, I'll even stay after that. But Rachel, don't think that I'd leave you just because you're pregnant. I'd never do that. I couldn't just leave you that easily."

"But Sirius, what are we going to do? I can't have a baby! I'm not even finished school yet, not to mention the fact that Auror training starts in a few weeks. What are we going to do?"

"Rach, we'll get through this somehow. Trust me. We'll do whatever it takes."

Rachel nodded, finally believing what Sirius was saying.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Jez said we'll know in a few weeks."

"A boy would be nice," Sirius said. "Someone to teach the ways of pranking to. Someone to teach how to fly and take to the Quidditch matches-"

"What makes you think a girl wouldn't want to fly and see Quidditch matches?" Rachel asked defensively.

"I'm not saying she wouldn't," Sirius said, raising his hands in innocence. "But I have a feeling she'd be a bit of a girly girl. She'd be beautiful. She would have your eyes and your smile..."

Rachel blushed.

"But if it was a boy, he'd obviously have my dashing good looks-"

"Shut up," Rachel said with a grin, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. But either way, I'd be happy."

Rachel looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face that told her that he meant it. "Thank you, Sirius," she whispered.

"Don't worry, Rach," Sirius said, putting his arm around Rachel and pulling her close. "We're in this together. Trust me. Whatever happens, I won't leave you."

* * *

Yes, a very sweet ending. Most people just wanted to see Rachel and Sirius make up, so that's what happened. Next chapter is... I have no clue. Probably some baby stuff or other drama... we'll see if inspiration strikes at the beach. But I promise, this is the last update before I leave. Please review! It'll mean so much to me to come home to an inbox full of reviews! It'll help me type up the next chapter faster! Please review! Until I get back from the beach, lots of love and happy packing, Emma  



	39. NEWT Results and An Important Question

Thank you to all my Chapter 38 reviewers! There were 37 of you, but I don't have the time (or space) to list all of you. Just know that you rock. See the bottom for a note about replies.

Yes, I'm back from the beach, much tanner than when I left (and I even used SPF 45! It's great!). I wrote a little bit at the beach, but not a lot. Most of this chapter was written when I got home. Hope it's good! It's a bit short, but I figure it would suffice. Next chapter should be good. Promise. Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39- NEWT Results and An Important Question 

"So I don't know if this is the time to ask," Lily began as Rachel finished brushing her teeth, "but have you thought of any baby names?"

It was Monday morning, the week after Rachel had found out she was pregnant. The group had kept the secret fairly well, telling only the necessary people. McGonagall and Dumbledore had held many meetings with Rachel, Sirius, and company to discuss the situation. Rachel and Lily were currently in the girls' bathroom before Transfiguration class. Rachel had just thrown up again, and was now brushing her teeth. This morning bathroom meeting was getting to be a regular thing for the girls as Rachel took care of her business in a bathroom stall and Lily sat on the edge of a sink, swinging her feet as she waited for Rachel to come out and brush her teeth so they could talk.

"Well, Lil, it hasn't exactly been the first thing on my mind," Rachel said, putting her toothbrush and toothpaste back in her bag and leaning up against the sink.

"Yeah, I figured that," Lily said. "But maybe we could all help you come up with some good names."

"All?" Rachel asked skeptically. "As in you, Jez, James, and Remus?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can meet up in our common room tonight and bounce names off each other. You and Sirius can pick your favorites to choose from."

"Can we have junk food?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Lily laughed. "Of course!"

"Cool. I'll be there," Rachel said, picking up her bookbag. "Now, if I can hold the puke back for an hour and a half, we'll go back to class."

"Don't worry. If you can't, I have a bag in my purse, just in case," Lily joked.

"Shut up," Rachel said, shoving Lily's arm as they left the bathroom.

-------

"But I don't know any good baby names," James whispered to Lily as they sat talking before Transfiguration. Lily had just dropped the idea of the baby name thing to him, and James wasn't too crazy about it.

"So? You can think of _something_ can't you? Come on- it's for Sirius and Rachel. Please?" Lily poked out her bottom lip for dramatic effect.

James grinned. "You know I can't resist it when you do that," he said, leaning over and kissing her as the bell rang.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, I thought I warned you not to do that in my class anymore. Mr. Malfoy, get rid of that gum, and Miss Watson, whatever you and Miss Adams are discussing can wait until after this class is over." McGonagall came into the class barking out orders, warnings, and reprimands, causing the whole class to sit at attention.

"Now, before class begins, I have an announcement. Your NEWT results have arrived."

Murmurs and whispers filled the room. They varied from overwhelming excitement to groans of disappointment.

"Now you won't get them right now. You'll be called into meetings this afternoon with your Heads of House in the same groups you had your career consultations in. That means that I will need to see the following people at two o'clock: Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Rachel Morgan, James Potter, and Jezreel Rogers. I'll post the remainder of the schedule on the board after you complete this quiz." She flicked her wand at the board, silencing any whispering that threatened to ensue.

Lily was halfway through the quiz when she felt James's hand brush against her arm. She looked over at him, but his gaze was turned toward his paper. There was a small piece of parchment slid under the edge of her quiz.

_I forgot she told us no more kissing in here. Guess we'll have to find somewhere else... how about your room after the name thing tonight?_

Lily rolled her eyes, noticing the small smirk on James's face. She kicked him lightly under the table, causing him to look up at her. "_Sure_," she mouthed, then turned back to her quiz with a smile.

---------

"I know I failed everything, I just know I did," Rachel whined as they made their way to Dumbledore's office, where McGonagall had told them to meet her.

"Rachel, you did _not_ fail everything," Lily told her for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I bet the lowest grade you got was an E in Potions, and that's only because you and Sirius snuck out every other class for a trip to the broom closet."

Rachel didn't even waste a glare on that comment. "No, I bet I got all Ds. I just know I did," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Someone change the subject before I strangle her," James said, getting annoyed.

The only answer was silence accompanied by footsteps, because everyone was worried about their NEWT grades.

"What do you think will happen if we fail?" Jez whispered nervously.

"Look, we did not fail our NEWTs," James said. "Trust me- we are the top students in the class. We studied like crazy. We did NOT fail our NEWTs."

"But-" Lily began, only to be interrupted.

"He's right," Remus said assuredly. "We were all confident of the tests after we took them. There's no way we failed them."

"I hope you're right," Lily whispered as they came to the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Snap," Sirius said, causing the figure to spring aside from the door. He and Rachel had learned the new password upon their last trip to the Headmaster's office.

The group trekked up the stairs where the door was slightly cracked open. Voices traveled from inside the room.

"I don't think we should ask students, Albus," McGonagall's worried voice said. "It's just not right. They're too young."

"The seventeen year olds have the right to make their own decisions, Minerva. If it's the choice they want to make, I think we should let them. We should at least make the offer to them," Dumbledore replied in his usual calm, confident voice.

"But only to the ones who we think will be willing," McGonagall counter-offered. "You know _some_ seventh-years aren't on our side."

"Yes, I agree with this. I think we have a willing group standing outside the door right now," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the door and causing it to open all the way, revealing the six students who had been listening in.

"Ah, you're finally here," McGonagall said, a smile returning to her face. "Come, sit." She conjured six very uncomfortable looking wooden chairs by the desk. The teens exchanged glances as they walked over and sat down.

"Now, we have your NEWT results," McGonagall continued. "They are all quite good, so I assume you won't be too upset if we read them aloud." She waited for any rebuttals, of which there were none.

"All right then. Sirius Black, you received an E in Potions, and Os in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Lily Evans, you achieved Os in each of your four subjects. Remus Lupin, you earned an E in Charms, and Os in your three other subjects. Rachel Morgan, you had an E in Potions and Os in everything else. James Potter, Os in all subjects. And Jezreel Rogers, you had an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Os in everything else."

Sighs of relief filled the room. They had all passed! All the worrying they had done was for nothing. They had achieved the grades necessary to pursue their careers of choice, and had nothing else to worry about.

"Now, you will all report to your training two and a half weeks after graduation," Dumbledore began once their whispers of happiness had died down. "You will need to find housing in London, because the Ministry is unable to provide for you. Jezreel, you will report to St. Mungo's every weekday morning at eight o'clock and stay until five, except on days you take evening shifts. You can also option to work extra time on weekends if you wish to do so."

"As for the rest of you, you will report to the Ministry every weekday morning at eight o'clock as well. The first day will be an orientation of sorts, lasting until five in the evening. For the remainder of your training, you will stay until five-thirty, sometimes six o'clock at night. On top of that, you will alternate turns as weekend Aurors in training, staying on call Saturday and Sunday with Mondays off. Once your training advances far enough, you will remain on call 24/7 with some vacation time. Are there any other questions you may have?"

All six teens exchanged looks. Nobody had any questions.

"Good. Now, Miss Morgan, I have talked to the Head of Auror Training," Dumbledore said. "She says they've never had a situation like yours. Some Trainees have become pregnant during the program and decided against continuing, but no Trainee has ever gone into the program with child and wished to complete it in its entirety."

"Is it bad that I want to do this, Professor?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No, Miss Morgan, it is not. I personally think it shows your dedication and bravery. However, certain members of the program direction worry about how you will keep up with the training as the baby is born and in the following weeks."

"I'll keep up, Professor. I promise. I'll study at night, and I'm sure my friends will help me-" Rachel began.

"Yes, that's what I thought," Dumbledore said, stopping Rachel with a smile. "And they have agreed to those terms. Now, if there are no more questions-"

"I have a question, Professor," James interrupted. "What were you and Professor McGonagall talking about before we came in? What is it that we might be willing to do?"

The other five students looked at their Headmaster with eager eyes; this, too, was a question that they had all been wondering about.

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged glances, and the former spoke.

"As you all know, times are dark and uneasy. The Ministry officials are having a hard time keeping up with everything that's been going on, and it's becoming even more difficult for them to keep the situation under control. Professor Dumbledore has decided it is time that someone else steps in and takes action."

"What kind of action, Professors?" Lily asked anxiously.

"I have decided to form a defensive group that will help to fight against Voldemort," Dumbledore began to explain. "Over the past few months, I have been sparking interest and obtaining as many members as I can. Some are Aurors who don't agree with the Ministry's way of taking care of things, some are former students, some are acquaintances and friends from far away countries. We still don't have as many people as I would like to have. This is why Professor McGonagall and I have decided to extend the invitation to some of our graduating students... most especially, the six of you."

Everyone smiled and began to whisper, but McGonagall cut them off.

"Now, you have to remember this will be very dangerous. While you won't begin fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters, you will eventually find yourselves in situations where you have to. You have to make sure you're ready for something like that."

"We've chosen the six of you to ask first because you all have very valuable talents to offer. Some of you show exceptional talent at fighting and dueling, some have great logical thinking and reasoning skills, some show special gifts when it comes to Healing and helping the injured, and some have unique trouble causing skills that will come in handy at times," Dumbledore said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"As I've said, you need to be sure of your decisions to join or not to join. While you all possess a great desire to fight, please consider the danger you'll be in. The risks are big, and we can't guarantee that you will all make it out of this war alive," McGonagall said worriedly.

"Minerva, I think they understand the circumstances," Dumbledore told her. "The only question that remains now is if they want to join."

"Where do we sign up?" James asked without waiting.

"Mr. Potter, this is a big decision that we think you should take your time making," McGonagall told him.

"We're sorry, Professors, but this is one we really don't have to think about," Rachel said.

"At least think about it over the evening," Dumbledore urged.

"We don't have to think about it, Professor," Sirius replied.

"He's right," Lily continued. "It's an easy choice."

"It's not even really a choice, is it?" Jez asked rhetorically.

"We've wanted to do something like this since the war began, and now we get to. There's no question about it, Professors; we'll join," Remus said.

Both adults smiled. "Good," Professor Dumbledore said. "That's what we were hoping to hear."

"We'll be in touch with you about meetings and things," McGonagall informed them.

"Do we have to go back to class now?" Sirius asked.

"No, I think you'll be okay to start your evening a bit early," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I agree. As long as either the Head Boy or Girl will post information about Saturday being the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, you may skip the rest of class."

"Thanks, Professors," Lily said as they all stood up to leave, bidding farewells as they did so.

"This is so cool! A group to fight against him!" Rachel exclaimed as soon as they were away from the office.

"I'm glad Dumbledore has his head on straight. I wonder if my parents know," James said.

"Probably do," Sirius told him. "I knew it was just a matter of time before old Dumbly stepped in and took matters into his own hands."

"I'm so excited," Jez said, her grin a mile wide. "I'll get to help even more people!"

"We all will," Remus added.

"You're not saying much, Lily Flower," Sirius commented.

"Yeah, sorry," Lily said, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" James asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"It's just... it's all so much closer now. I mean, I know you are all excited about this defense group thing, but I'm still dwelling on the training junk."

"That's right! We all have to find a place to live together!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, God, kill me now," James groaned. "It's hard enough to live with everyone in separate rooms now, but all of us in a flat?"

"Oh come on, Jamie! It'll be fun," Rachel said happily, taking James by the arm. "You and Lily can share a room-"

"What?" Lily shouted.

"Well, I'll obviously share a room with Sirius," Rachel began.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Jez said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Um... hello," Jez said, pointing to Rachel's stomach.

"Oh come on! It's not like THAT will happen again," Rachel protested.

"Speaking of, don't forget about the name thing tonight!" Lily interrupted.

"But I don't know any names!" Remus, Sirius, and James said at the same time.

"Oh well- be there anyway. It'll be fun," Lily said.

"Someone kill me now," James groaned, earning a glare from Lily and laughter from the rest of the group.

"Fine then," Lily said simply. "You can just forget about our after thing."

"Never mind, I'll be there." James was suddenly smiling and looking interested.

"That's what I thought," Lily said with a smile.

* * *

Hope that was good. It's just sort of a filler chapter. Next should be some of what everyone's been asking for... Okay, so I had a blast at the beach. The only other happening in my life has been seeing the best movie ever... Pirates of the Caribean: Dead Man's Chest! Muahahah! It was so utterly perfect. Won't even begin to comment on the gorgeousness of Orlando and Johnny... not to mention Norrington all dirtied up... it was fantastic and I can't wait to see it again and again, not to mention the third one next May... Devil Wears Prada is also good. 

Anyways, reviews- now that you are bombarding me with so many (don't get me wrong, I love it!) I can't do reviewer replies at the top. So I'm going to do it the correct way and use the reply thing they give me. If you leave anonymous reviews, please leave your email address! That way if I want to reply I can. I'll use my Yahoo account and make a mention about FF Reply in the subject. Sound good? Hope so. So until Chapter 40 (#1 sorry, can't give you a projected date and #2- WOW! 40 chapters!), lots of love and gorgeous Orlando Bloom, Emma.


	40. Baby Names and Interruptions

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my Chapter 39 reviewers! You are all absolutely amazing. I sent replies to those I was able to, and I finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 40- Baby Names and Interruptions 

"Rach, the point of this thing is to find baby names, not to eat my entire stash of Peppermint Cremes," Lily said, pulling Rachel's hand away from the bag of candy.

"But, Lil- they're my favorites," Rachel whined, her mouth full of sweets.

"Yesterday your favorites were Toffee Toads," Jez reminded her. "And the day before that, it was Lily's stash of Muggle chocolates. Face it, Rachel- everything is your favorite."

"Well I'm eating for two!"

Lily just rolled her eyes. This had been Rachel's excuse for eating almost everything in sight. It was Monday night and all of the girls were in Lily and James's common room, waiting for the guys to get there. Jez and Lily had spread out their stashes of candy and junk food, and it was becoming considerably smaller the more that Rachel ate.

"Where are they?" Lily asked, looking at her watch for the tenth time. "I told James to be here at seven-thirty."

"So what? Lil, they're only fifteen minutes late," Rachel told her. "That gives me time to try one of Jez's mum's chocolate chip cookies-"

"No, it doesn't!" Jez snapped, slapping Rachel's hand away from her cookies, causing Rachel to frown.

"The fun has arrived!" Sirius shouted as he came in and jumped onto a couch. Remus and James followed, although not as enthusiastically.

"Sirius, tell them to let me have a cookie," Rachel said, poking her bottom lip out.

"Ooh... one of Jez's mum's?" Sirius asked, his eyes getting big.

"Yes."

"Gimme!"

"No! These are MY cookies!" Jez said sternly, taking the tin of cookies off the table.

"Hello! People! Get over the cookies!" Lily yelled. "There's plenty of other stuff to choose from."

"True," Sirius said, taking his pick from the assortment of goodies. Once everyone was settled in with their junk food, Lily spoke.

"So, we're here tonight to try and help Rachel and Sirius decide on a name for their baby. I asked you all to bring a list of some names, both boy and girl, so we could give them a good list to choose from. Who wants to go first?"

"Ooh, I will!" Jez volunteered happily, pulling her list from her pocket.

"Good grief, Jez. What'd you come up with? A whole novel?" Remus groaned.

"Not quite. I'll just give you my best names," Jez said. "For a girl, I have Aurora-"

"Pretty," Rachel commented.

"Serenity-"

"Even prettier."

"Daphne-"

"Cute!"

"Jennifer or Jenny-"

"That's sweet."

"And Jacqueline."

"That's good, too!"

"Rachel, are you going to say that about every name she drops?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe. But those are all really good names!"

"How about boys?" Sirius inquired, ignoring Rachel.

"Well, I couldn't come up with as many, but I have Brandon, Taylor, and Luke."

"Luke! I love that name," Rachel said happily.

"Okay, your turn, Remus," Jez said, nudging him.

"Look, I'm not any good at this. I couldn't even name my own dog," Remus complained.

"So? Did you at least come up with some names?"

Remus sighed. "For girls, I thought of Alexa and Jane."

"Jane's a good name, and I adore Alexa," Rachel interrupted.

"And for guys I thought of William and Ben."

"I like William, too!"

"Rachel, we can't name our baby all of these names," Sirius told her.

"Why not? They're all such good names!"

"Who wants to go next?" Sirius asked.

"I will," Lily said with a smile. "I have a bit of a longer list. My girl names are Raine, Bridget, Elizabeth, Catherine, Destiny, Hope, Elle or Ella, Lola, Claire or Clarissa, Chloe, and Vanessa."

"Oh my God, I love all of those! Especially Raine, Elizabeth, Destiny, Catherine and Chloe," Rachel said.

"Guy names, please, before she has a fit," Sirius said.

"For guy names, I came up with Cameron, Eric, and Matthew."

"Matthew's perfect, too! Don't you like that name, Sirius?"

"Rachel, save your comments until the end!" Sirius begged.

"Your turn, Jamie," Rachel said glumly.

"Look, I really couldn't come up with anything," James said hopelessly, shaking his head.

"Come on, of course you did!" Lily told him. "Look, it doesn't matter what the names are. Just tell us."

James sighed. "Fine. I just... I only have the names I've always wanted to name my kids some day. For girls, I always liked Lucy and Kelly."

Rachel's jaw dropped, but she kept her comments to herself.

"And... well, there's only one guy name. I always said if I had a son, his name would be Harry."

"I LOVE THAT NAME!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes huge.

"Harry Potter?" Lily whispered.

James looked at her. "Yeah."

"That has a ring to it," Jez said.

"It does," Remus said, nodding his head.

"Okay, so what were your favorites?" Lily asked Rachel.

"Okay, first of all, did you have any ideas, Sirius? I did, but they all said most of mine," Rachel told him.

"Well, at first I thought Sirius Junior would be a good idea-"

"No way in hell am I going to name our child that," Rachel cut him off.

"But then," Sirius continued annoyedly, "I thought as a tribute to our friends, we could name the baby using their middle names," Sirius said nervously. "You know, if it was a girl, name her Kathryn Marie, and the boy would be John Tristan."

"That's such a good idea!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I like that idea, too," Lily said with a smile. "But I don't want you to name your baby after us. You should come up with something on your own."

"But I really like Tristan. Tristan's a good guy name."

"Thanks," James said with a smile.

"Lily's right. You should name your baby the names that you want to name it," Remus told Sirius and Rachel.

"I agree," Jez echoed.

"Okay then, my favorite guy names were Tristan, Harry, Matthew, Luke, and William," Rachel said.

"I liked those names, too. Harry and Tristan were my favorites," Sirius told her.

"Harry Tristan Black," Rachel said aloud, trying the name out.

"It sounds good," Jez complimented.

"Wait, you can't go and steal Harry from me," James protested. "If I have a son, what am I supposed to name him?"

"You'll just have to find something else," Rachel told him. "Now Jez, write it down for me. I don't want to forget it. Now, girl names. What were your favorites, Sirius?"

"I really liked Elizabeth, Alexa, Raine, Destiny, Jane, Jacqueline, Daphne, and Serenity," Sirius said.

"Me too," Rachel said, smiling. But I definitely have a four-way tie between Elizabeth, Alexa, Raine, and Serenity."

"The first two are sort of every day, while the second two are unique," Jez commented.

"So maybe if you pair them up the other way-" Remus began.

"Elizabeth Raine and Alexa Serenity?" Rachel said questioningly, cutting Remus off.

"Those are so pretty!" Lily exclaimed.

"Those are both really good names," James said, nodding.

"But which do we choose?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if push comes to shove, you could just choose randomly," Jez offered.

"Maybe draw names out of a hat," Remus suggested.

"I guess that's what we'd have to do, because I can't decide between," Sirius told Rachel.

"I agree. If we find out we're having a girl, we can make our decision then. But who knows? Maybe we'll have a boy and won't have to make that choice," Rachel said hopefully.

"Maybe you won't so you won't be able to steal the name I've wanted to name my son ever since I was six," James shot back.

"Come on, Prongs, it's not like you and Lily are going to have a boy. Even if you do, you're not even sure that you'll like the name Harry Potter then," Sirius told him.

"Well, I'm sure we'll still like the name, and we'll keep going until we do have a boy," James said.

"Says who? Hello. You're not the one giving birth to all these hypothetical children. And who even said we were going to have kids?" Lily asked, glaring at James.

"Well, I thought-" James stammered.

"That's our cue to leave," Sirius said quickly, catching a glance of the look Lily was giving his friend.

"I agree. Thanks for the names and candy, Lil!" Rachel said, grabbing a bag of Peppermint Cremes as she and Sirius made their way toward the door.

"Right behind you," Remus called as he and Jez gathered Jez's junk food.

"Thanks, Lil. Had a great time. Good luck, James," Jez said as they left through the portrait hole.

"Great going, James. Just break up the party next time, why don't you?" Lily snapped, waving her wand and causing her sweets to dump back into their box.

"Look, I didn't mean to-" James began, but got cut off by Lily.

"Okay, I admit, the 'If I have a son I'll name him Harry' thing was cute. But to start talking about us having kids... James, I'm not ready for that! You just drop it in front of all of our friends and that's something we've never talked about!"

"Well I just-"

"James, it's hard enough thinking about us getting through Auror training and getting married, but... kids? As in more than one? Heck, even one? It scares me just to think about that, James. I need to get through the rest of my goals first before we even start talking about having kids."

"Lily, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear about it right now, James," Lily interrupted him again. "I just... I need to calm down and get over this."

With that, she turned around, went into her room, and shut her door, leaving James alone in the common room.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. He'd done it again. Why, why, why did he always run his mouth? Hadn't his mother always told him to think before he spoke? Damn it. This was not the time to be upsetting Lily. Not with the end of school and his surprise for her less than two weeks away...

He had to fix this. This could not turn into another one of those fights. He had to go right into Lily's room and fix this.

But how?

Too late to think about it. He was already knocking lightly and opening the door to find Lily standing beside her bed, wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Lily?" he whispered.

She looked up, noticing he had come in. "Go away," she mumbled, walking over to her dresser.

"Lil," he said softly, watching as she checked her makeup in the mirror. There was no response. James walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She didn't react as she took off her jewelry.

"Lily, I'm sorry," James began. "I didn't mean for all that to come out like that. I just... I figured we wanted the same things, and... well I was an idiot. I should've thought about what I was saying before I said it. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I know you didn't," Lily whispered, her eyes meeting James's in their reflections in the mirror. "I just... you know it all scares me sometimes. And after today with that defensive group thing and Auror Training... it just made me realize that I could lose you and we'd never have all that-"

"Lil, you'd never lose me," James told her, turning her around to face him. "I wouldn't let anything happen to either of us, and I know you wouldn't either. That's not something we should worry about right now. We just need to be happy with what we have now and make the most of it."

"You're right," Lily whispered, standing on tiptoe to kiss James. She meant to pull away quickly, but James deepened the kiss before she had a chance. Next thing they knew they were on Lily's bed, making out like there was no tomorrow.

After all, they never knew when they might not have a tomorrow. Might as well live in the moment, make the most of their time.

And they were. It was hard to tell whose hands were whose, and almost impossible to see any space between the two. James couldn't help it- Lily was wearing that lip gloss that drove him crazy. Lily couldn't help it either... she and James hadn't kissed like this in a long time. Seemed like nothing was there to stop them this time.

Until there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it," James muttered, pulling him lips away from Lily's for a brief moment.

"Who is it?" Lily called unwillingly.

"It's me," Rachel's voice called.

"Damn it," James whispered again, rolling over and flopping down against the pillows on Lily's bed.

"Come in," Lily said against her will.

"I was just returning your Peppermint Cremes. Turns out Jess has a box full- Oh, Lil, I'm sorry!" Rachel said, blushing and putting her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay," Lily told her, even though it wasn't.

"Okay, well... I'll just... leave these here," Rachel said, quickly dropping the bag on the beside table and walking backwards toward the door. "Hi... James..."

"Hi Rachel," James said annoyedly.

"Okay, I'll... I'll just be going now," Rachel said. "Bye!" She waved and shut the door behind her.

Lily shut her eyes and shook her head as James sighed.

"This is ridiculous. We can't snog for two minutes before someone comes around and interrupts us," James told Lily.

"Give me your wand," Lily said, holding her hand out.

"Why?" James asked warily, reaching in his back pocket for his wand.

"So I can put an Imperturbable Charm on the door," Lily told him, snatching it from his hand and casting the charm quickly.

"That still won't get us back kissing like we were."

"Yeah, but it'll keep people from interrupting us, and that will let me spend a little time with you. I can't remember the last time we just laid here and enjoyed being together."

James smiled. "Yeah. Just like I can't remember the last time I just ran my fingers through your beautiful, silky red hair. Or got lost in those gorgeous green eyes. Brushed my hand over your cheek. Just kissed your perfect lips." Lily took a deep breath. All of James's actions were matching his words, causing her skin to get that goose-bumpy feeling.

"I also can't remember the last time I ran my hands over those delicate shoulders or down your soft arms," James said, continuing his little game. "Down the curve of your waist or over your hips." He was driving Lily crazy. He was just barely touching her, his fingers lightly grazing her body. There was no way this could keep going down a one-way street.

"Okay, my turn," Lily said, pulling his hands away from her and rolling over on her stomach to face him. "It's been forever since I've lost my hands in your messy but unbelievably sexy hair," she said, her hands running through his untidy black locks. "And I've just stared into those captivating hazel eyes that make me melt." She reached up and took his glasses off, placing them on her bedside table. "And those lips... well, we'll come back to them," she told him with a smile.

"I can't remember the last time I ran my hands over those strong shoulders or down those muscular but not overbearing arms." Lily let her hands drift ever so lightly over James' shoulders and down his arms, watching as James tensed up slightly. "Then there's the matter of that perfectly toned torso that is perfect for running my hands over or resting my head on."

"But back to those lips. Those utterly kissable lips." Lily said the last few words as she brushed her lips gently over James', just enough to make him crazy.

"I think we get the picture now," James said, rolling Lily over so he was above her again.

"Yeah, I thought so," Lily whispered with a small grin.

"No interruptions this time, right?" James asked.

Lily shook her head, reaching up to kiss James. "No interruptions," she replied when she pulled away.

"Good," James said as he and Lily kissed again with no intentions of pulling away for a long time.

* * *

So there was all that Lily/James stuff yall had been begging for. I hope it didn't seem too stupid. The whole scene sounded good in my head, but when I typed it up, I wasn't so sure about it. As for the baby names, big shoutout to Jessica for giving me that big long list of names that I could choose from. Together, we came up with the names! As for the Harry Potter thing... well, it does have a ring to it... 

Anyways, saw Pirates again yesterday and enjoyed it even more. I went with my best guy friend and we had a blast. I drooled over Orlando and Johnny some more, and even noticed some stuff I didn't notice the first time (like the first time they visit Tia Dalma, the un-dead monkey hits a boot while she gets the jar of dirt. Does that boot look like it may belong to anyone whose name starts with a B? Maybe I'm slow and just realized this. And I almost died laughing at the jar of dirt and the undead monkey again. hehe!) Anyways, glad to finally get this chapter up. I've been re-reading my previous 39 chapters, trying to get a good idea of what I've done so far and I noticed so many grammar mistakes that I need to go back and fix. I'm going to try and do that next week. No idea when the next chapter will be up. I'm busy with church stuff next week... but it will be up, and it will be good! I promise! Anyways, please review! please! PLEASE review! It means a lot to me. Until next time, lots of love, jars of dirt, and undead monkeys, Emma.


	41. How Did We Get Here From There?

Thank you so much to my very awesome reviewers! I'm so sorry that this is late. I've been insanely busy and have suffered from a lack of inspiration. But nevertheless, this chapter is finally up. It might be a little short and have some grammatical errors because I was in such a rush to get it up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41- How Did We Get Here From There? 

"It's going to be a beautiful day," Rachel said happily as she sat down beside Sirius at the breakfast table Friday morning.

"What has you so bright and perky this morning?" Lily asked her friend.

"If you didn't happen to notice, Lily, today is the day I go to Madame Pomfrey to find out if it's a boy or a girl," Rachel said in a low voice, not being able to hide the grin that came to her face.

"I forgot that was today!" Jez exclaimed. "I wish I knew the test... I'd love to be there for that."

"Me too," Sirius echoed. "Why haven't you asked any of us to come with you?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise to all of you," Rachel explained. "I'll tell you all tomorrow at lunch in Hogsmeade."

"Why can't I find out today?" Sirius asked, feeling hurt.

"Because you'll find out tomorrow with everyone else," Rachel reminded him.

"It's not fair that he has to wait longer than the rest of us," Remus told Rachel.

"I know. It's his kid, too," James added.

"James, not so loud!" Lily hissed, elbowing James in the arm.

"Sorry," James apologized, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, no one had.

"They have a point, you know," Sirius said to Rachel.

"I know they do. But I also know that if I tell you today, you'll have told everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, by tomorrow," Rachel told him.

"I can't wait to find out what it's going to be, Rach," Lily said, changing the subject.

"Me either. That way we can start making plans and buying stuff," said Jez.

"I know! We'll have to go shopping tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

"I'm just happy that things are moving along and I'm not getting as sick anymore," Rachel told her friends. "This morning I woke up, and nothing happened. But on the way here..."

"That's why you were late?" Lily asked, and Rachel nodded.

"Has that potion I brewed you helped with other stuff?" Jez enquired.

"Yeah, I haven't been as moody and it's easier for me to concentrate," Rachel said.

"Who says you haven't been as moody?" Sirius asked, earning him a hit on the shoulder from Rachel. "Just kidding, just kidding," he added, nursing his sore shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room to have a little free time before McGonagall's class," Lily suggested.

Everyone agreed as they stood and made their way back to the common room, talking about what they would do if the baby was a boy or a girl. They'd already made plans to get a place for the six (seven, if you included the baby) of them to live in London equal distance between their training sites. Lily's aunt was helping them find a flat that would be suitable and affordable for their situations. Best of all, Mrs. Potter had agreed to help take care of Rachel while everyone went to training and eventually, to babysit while everyone went off to their jobs.

Speaking of parents, they had finally decided to tell Mrs. Potter. She hadn't been happy at first, but she was supportive. Rachel made her promise not to tell her mother, and Mrs. Potter had reluctantly agreed.

"You need to tell your own mother, Rachel," she had said. "She's going to find out one way or another. You can't hide it forever."

Rachel had informed Mrs. Potter that she could hide it for as long as she had to, and she wouldn't tell her mother a moment before that time came.

"Is that really the time?" Rachel asked as they were sitting in the common room, talking.

"Yeah," Lily told her.

"Crap. I'm late. Told Madame Pomfrey I'd be there at 8:30," Rachel said, standing. "I'll see you in class." With that, she went out the portrait hole and left them.

"Do you really want to do that baby shower for Rachel?" Lily asked Jez as soon as she was gone.

"Of course," Jez said happily. "We need to do something for her."

"Come on, let's go plan some stuff. Come with us, Remus."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you have a brain. These two don't," Lily explained.

"Hey! That's not fair. I passed all my NEWTs with flying colors!" Sirius retorted.

"Still, what do you know about planning baby showers?" Jez asked.

"Remus's mum plans a lot of parties for ministry people. He knows stuff. Come on," Lily said, ushering Jez and Remus toward the Heads' Rooms. They all went, leaving Sirius and James sitting alone in the empty common room.

"Baby shower... wonder how much work we'll end up doing for that," James joked, but Sirius seemed to be in a sort of daydream type daze, like his mind was somewhere else.

"Yoo-hoo... Earth paging Padfoot," James said, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Oh, sorry," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I was just-"

"Thinking about Rachel?" James offered. That look in Sirius's eye whenever he talked about or thought about Rachel was beginning to give him away.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah."

"You know what, Padfoot? I'm really proud of the way you've handled this whole baby situation. You've really stepped up and acted... well, almost mature," James said.

"Yeah, I think I've surprised myself," Sirius told him. "I never thought I would be able to handle this, and now... I'm almost excited about it."

"That's because you really care about Rachel," James explained.

"Yeah, I know I do," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Sirius had never talked like this... it was almost scary.

Sirius reached down into the pocket of his robes and pulled something out. James's eyes grew wide at the sight of a small, delicate golden ring with a sizeable diamond on top.

"You mean you're-" James began, but Sirius finished for him.

"Going to ask her to marry me? Yeah." Sirius shook his head. "I must be crazy."

"You're not," James assured him. "Where'd you get the ring?"

"Uncle Alphard sent it," Sirius explained. "When I saw him over Spring Break, I told him all about Rachel and how much she meant to me. Mum came in and started that fight before he could speak. So he sent me this with a letter. It was my aunt Alanna's engagement ring... you know, the one that got dragon pox? Anyway, it's supposedly really old... passed down from generation to generation of Black men proposing to their significant others. Alphard and Alanna never had kids, so he decided I should have it to give to Rachel. And I thought, hey, what great timing!"

"So you want to marry her?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I mean, I just want to be there for her and the baby. I know I could do that without us being married, but I know it would mean a lot more to her if we were."

James let out a small laugh. "What's so funny about that?" Sirius asked, feeling hurt.

"Nothing's funny... it's just... weird," James said.

"I'm lost."

"It's kind of ironic that you're planning on giving that to Rachel when I was planning on giving this to Lily," James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little velvet box. He popped it open to reveal a ring. This ring had a thin silver band with a beautifully square-cut emerald on top.

"Wait, you're proposing too?" Sirius asked, confused.

James shook his head. "It's a promise ring... you know, promising that when the time's right, we'll get married? I wanted to do something special for her, but I didn't think it was the right time to ask her to marry me. This is just to let her know that once things calm down a bit, we'll get married."

"Where did your ring come from?"

"Dad gave it to me... like yours, it's sort of a family thing. It was my grandmother's. Last time I was home we sat down and talked about it, and he told me that if I wanted to give it to Lily, I could."

"So when do you plan on making this promise?" Sirius asked.

"After graduation. When will you pop your question?"

"I was thinking this weekend in Hogsmeade," Sirius told him. "You know, after she tells us whether it's a boy or a girl and we're all happy... figured it's as good a time as any."

James nodded. "Are we both totally insane?" James asked his best friend.

"Nah," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Just in love."

-----------

"So how'd it go!" Lily asked Rachel happily as they left Transfiguration. Rachel had slipped into her seat in the middle of class with nothing more than a huge smile on her face, leaving her friends to wonder what had happened during her appointment.

"Great," Rachel gushed. "Really, really great."

"Boy or girl?" Jez asked.

"Not telling."

"Come on, Rach! Please?" Jez begged, poking out her bottom lip.

"I'm not telling you."

"How'd it go?" Sirius came up beside Rachel, put his arm around her, and greeted her with a small kiss.

"It was great. I'm so happy," Rachel told him.

"Boy or girl?"

"I want to tell you, I really do, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow at lunch in Hogsmeade," Rachel said.

"But overall, everything was good and healthy?"

Rachel nodded. "I told her that I'd been feeling something that's like a butterfly fluttering around, and she said that's probably because I'm so thin and I can feel movement sooner. She also said I'm starting to show, but I can't see it."

"You still look like our super skinny Rachel," Jez told her.

"I know, but these jeans used to be really loose, and now they actually fit," Rachel said.

"That's probably from you eating so much," Lily told her as they went into the common room and toward the Heads' Quarters. "Come on, we'll lengthen some of my jeans. They should fit."

"I'll leave you girls to play dress up," Sirius said, waving goodbye as Rachel, Jez, and Lily went into the Heads' common room and into Lily's room.

"Here, try these," Lily said, handing Rachel a pair of lengthened blue jeans after a few minutes of rummaging through her clothes.

"Hey, they fit!" Rachel said happily after she put them on.

"Good. Now our future niece or nephew has room to wiggle around," Jez said with a smile.

"Yeah. Look, I really want to tell you two, but-"

"It'll be better if you tell us all at once tomorrow, we know," Lily finished for her.

"I mean, it's such great news, and I know you'll all be ecstatic-"

"Sirius especially," Jez added.

"Yeah. It's going to make him so happy."

"I'm really surprised at how he's stepped up with all this," Jez commented. "It's very un-Sirius like."

"I know, it's almost like he's growing up a little," Lily added. "He's really excited about this baby, Rach."

"I know he is. I want to tell him so bad, but I know I can't, so if I act like I'm going to say something-"

"We'll stop you," Jez finished. "Don't worry, we're used to stopping you from saying stuff."

"But if you want to tell us what you're having, don't worry, we won't stop you," Lily said.

"I'm NOT telling you!"

---------

"Sirius, we cannot run all the way to the Three Broomsticks!" Rachel shouted.

"I know, but the sooner we get there, the sooner you'll tell us!" Sirius whined.

"Not all of us had five cups of coffee this morning, Padfoot," James reminded him.

Saturday morning had dawned bright and beautiful, promising that it would be a perfect day. The six best friends were now making their way through Hogsmeade's crowded streets, trying to get to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"Now who would've thought back in September that we'd all be here together right now?" James asked.

"Yeah. That Remus and Jez, the two shyest people in the school, would be together and be happier than ever," Rachel commented.

"Or that you'd be pregnant with Sirius Black's kid," Jez shot back.

"Or that Prongs and Lily Flower would finally get their crap together and admit that they liked each other," Sirius added.

"How did we get here from all that?" Lily asked. "I mean, Jez and Remus barely ever said two words to anyone, let alone each other, Rachel was always trying to kill Sirius-"

"James was always asking you out and you were always yelling at him," Rachel continued for her.

"Yeah. We always got stuck together for things in classes but we hated each other. Somehow we got together to be mean to the Slytherins. How did we get from there to here?"

"Your guess is as good as anyone's, Lil," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm just glad we got here."

"Without dying or getting hurt," James added.

"Or breaking up or getting in too many fights," Jez said.

"I think the point is that we got here," Remus said. "It took us a while and it was a long, bumpy road, but we're here. The journey was hard, but we're better because of it."

"And our friendships and relationships have never been stronger," Rachel added.

"And we're here! Three Broomsticks! Come on, let's get a table, quick," Sirius announced as they found their selves at their destination. They all filed in and were welcomed by the bright and cheery atmosphere that had been home to many of their get-togethers. Sirius treated them all to butterbeers as they sat down and got comfortable.

"Okay, come on, tell us if it's a boy or a girl," Sirius said, sitting beside Rachel.

Rachel smiled, unable to hide her excitement any longer. "Okay, so I went to Madame Pomfrey yesterday and the first thing she did was the regular checkup and made sure I was healthy and she gave me a bunch of potions and junk. Then, she ran the test to tell me if I was having a boy or a girl. She did it once and looked at her wand, thinking it wasn't right. Then she ran it again to make sure it was right. Then she told me that I was having- Oh my God."

"What?" Lily asked, annoyed. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Rachel to give them the news, and she was staring out the front window, her mouth wide open.

"Look," she gasped, pointing.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at what Rachel saw. Marching through Hogsmeade were twenty Death Eaters.

And they were heading right for the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

I know, kill me for the awful cliffie and not telling you what Rachel was having. But fear not- I've already started Chapter 42 and my friend Jessica and I will work on it this weekend while we plan out the rest of the story. Things have been good lately- I finally got to go see Jez and we had more fun than I've had in a while. I miss her more than words can say. Other things have happened, but I won't waste space telling you about them. Just know that I finally got the inspiration to finish this chappie and start the next while I was at Jez's. Please review! It'll help me and Jess finish Chapter 42 faster! Please review!  



	42. Terror and Sadness

Thanks so much to all my reviewers last chapter! I liked how you kept guessing whether Rachel was having a boy or a girl. I only had one person to get it exactly right... you'll find out at the end. This chapter is a bit short and a bit earlier than I planned, but it's up, nonetheless. Jess and I wrote most of it last night, and even though it's not as good as I hoped it would be, but it's up, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42- Terror and Sadness 

"Oh my God, what do we do?" Lily asked, trying not to panic as everyone around them began screaming.

"Moony, Jez, you're the experts in this situation," James said with a fake smile as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Help."

"Um... just... fight, I guess," Jez said worriedly. Everyone looked around nervously. The bartender was ushering younger students who were scared into a back room as the few adults that were there drew their wands, ready to fight. James breathed a small sigh of relief that Professor McGonagall, Professor Kettleburn, and Professor Merrythought were among them.

"Just dodge any jets of light that are green or red," Remus reminded them as the Death Eaters burst into the bar.

The six teens drew their wands and joined their teachers, the three other students, and two other people who had stayed to fight. Immediately the teachers and adults drew some of the Death Eaters off into duels while the other Death Eaters began to destroy the Three Broomsticks. Someone blasted a hole in the bar while another shattered the front windows.

Everyone was picking off a Death Eater whom they began to battle with. Eric Langdon had already Stunned one Death Eater and was deflecting spells from another. Maggie O'Connell sent one flying through the shattered window. A double dose of Stunners from Emma Carrington and Lily made another slam into a wall.

Jez went to Petrify the one that was coming toward her, but was Disarmed before she could get the words out of her mouth.

"Uh, James, a little help here!" she called to James, who was nearest to her as he Stunned two Death Eaters at once.

"_Stupefy_!" James shouted the first spell that came to his mind. Jez's would-be attacker fell back against the rubble that was a table.

"Thanks," Jez said as James handed her her wand then returned to fighting.

In the back of the room, Lily was being cornered by a particularly large Death Eater.

"_Think of a spell, Lil, come on... think!_" Lily was mentally yelling at herself. It was like her entire brain had shut down.

"_Glacius!_" she shouted before the Death Eater could say anything. It froze right on the spot. Literally froze. It became covered in ice and frozen to the ground.

To Lily's left, Sirius had fought two Death Eaters into a corner. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" he yelled at the shorter Death Eater, and then he stunned the other. The shorter one's legs snapped together and it came crashing to the floor, unable to move anywhere.

Sirius looked around the room for Rachel, who was at the front of the room, helping Professor Kettleburn fight off a Death Eater. The more and more spells the pair tried, the more and more the Death Eater deflected them. Sirius intervened.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted. The offending Death Eater was stunned and fell to the floor. Rachel flashed Sirius a grateful smile before she turned to help Maggie.

Across the room from Rachel and Maggie, Remus was trying to fend off two Death Eaters; one from himself and the other from Jez and Eric Langdon, who had been hit with an unidentified spell. Jez was doing her best to revive him, but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. Meanwhile the Death Eaters that Remus was fighting were getting closer and closer.

"Jez, you have to move!" he shouted as he threw up a shield to deflect both Death Eaters' Stunners.

Jez quickly grabbed Eric's arm and Apparated to behind the damaged bar, where one of the adults was already wrapping up a wound she had received from the shattering window. This would be Jez's First Aid Station. She knew she wasn't as good of a fighter as the others, but she was a better Healer than anyone else there. This way she could do her part to help everyone.

Making sure that Eric would be okay for the time being, Jez poked her head up over the bar. The entire room had burst into chaos. There were so many different colored jets of light flying around, being deflected, and hitting things that she couldn't keep up with whose spell was whose. No one was paying attention to what was going on around them, only to what was going on in their little bubble.

Which was most unfortunate, Jez decided, as she looked toward the door. Standing there, observing the mess that was forming before him, was a tall, thin figure hooded in black. The first thing Jez noticed about him was his extremely pale skin... it was deathly white, and made a striking contrast to his red, slit-like eyes and flat, snake-like nose. Something seemed eerily familiar... Jez knew she had seen that face somewhere before.

Then it hit her. This was the face that had been all over the Daily Prophet. This was the face that had terrorized people everywhere. This was the face that haunted people's nightmares. This was the face that made goosebumps pop up all over her body.

This was the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Uh, Lil?" Jez whispered, her voice cracking. Lily had just Stunned a Death Eater in front of the bar and was checking on Jez to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, Jez?"

"The door."

"What?"

"Look at the door."

Lily turned her head and her body immediately went cold. What was he doing here? What had happened? This couldn't be going on, it just couldn't. She had an unsettling feeling that something terrible was about to happen. She had to protect her friends.

"Jez, whatever you do, stay back there," Lily whispered urgently. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed that Voldemort was standing at the door. No one had, but a few Death Eaters had stopped attacking everyone and just stood there, looking at their master.

Slowly, everyone else became aware of Voldemort's presence. James Petrified the Death Eater he had been dueling then stopped, looking around the room nervously. Sirius noticed him next, but continued to fight. Rachel and Remus sent another Death Eater slamming into a wall then froze with fear. The whole room was soon silent.

"How nice of you all to join me today," Voldemort said in a soft, cold, threatening voice that made the hair on the back of Rachel's neck stand up. She was so scared she was shaking. She looked around the room nervously to see what other people were doing. She almost cried when she saw McGonagall on the floor, Stunned, Professor Kettleburn Petrified, and Professor Merrythought tied up in ropes in a corner. They had no adult help left whatsoever. It was just her, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, Emma, and Maggie. How were seven teenage witches and wizards going to fend off the most evil wizard of their time?

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" James asked, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice.

"Ah... Potter. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I must say, you don't seem as confident and sure of yourself as your parents do. I've had the privilege of meeting them, and now it seems I've met the whole Potter family."

"That doesn't answer his question," Sirius interrupted. "What do you want here?"

"How curious that you should ask, Black, seeing as it is you I have come here for."

Lily, James, Remus, and Rachel all exchanged looks.

"What could you possibly want with me?" Sirius asked, not seeming the littlest bit scared.

"I just came to ask why you haven't joined my ranks. The rest of your family has done so, and I was hoping you would follow suit."

"Ha! You must be joking! Those people may be related to me by blood, but they're not my family and I'm nothing like them."

"You are right about that. You're nothing like them. You're more powerful and show more promise than your relatives. That's why I would like you on my side."

"You could never get me to join your side," Sirius spat.

"Ah... another one loyal to Dumbledore, eh? Well, we can fix that. I guess we just need the proper leverage."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"What in this room could possibly make you change your mind? Hmm..." Voldemort took a few steps forward out of the doorway and began to search the room. "Ah," he said, looking directly at Rachel. With a flick of his wand, she was tied up in snake-like ropes and suspended in the air at his side.

"Let her go!" Sirius yelled, his face turning red with rage. Lily, James, Remus, Maggie, and Emma all made motions to release Rachel, but Voldemort stopped them.

"Ah... I'll just take those-" Voldemort waved his wand and everyone's wand flew from their hands to his. "-and anyone so much as takes a step toward her, I might just have to kill her," he said, pointing his wand at her throat.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, trying not to go crazy. How dare he touch Rachel? How dare he even go near her?

"I've already told you, Black. Just join up with me and I'll let her go. We all know you don't want to see her and your child-to-be killed."

Lily and James exchanged looks. How did he know about the baby?

"Yes, Black, I know all about Miss Morgan carrying your child. I figured this would be the proper leverage to make you change your mind."

"Sirius, don't do it!" Rachel shouted, tears rolling down her face. "Please, don't!"

"I can't let him kill you, Rachel!"

"Any day now, Black. Just give me the word," Voldemort said. Sirius was still looking at Rachel, his eyebrows drawn together with worry.

"Do you need some more persuasion?" Voldemort asked. "_Crucio!_"

The air was filled with Rachel's cries as she thrashed around, still held up in the air, her face twisted in pain. It was more than Lily could stand to watch.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

A shout of the Disarming spell came from behind the bar. Jez now held Voldemort's wand in her hand as Rachel fell to the floor, the Cruciatus Curse being lifted and the ropes disappearing. She was perfectly still, and it wasn't positive if she was breathing or not.

"Why you-" Voldemort began, but was cut off. The room was soon filled with the sounds of people Apparating there. Aurors. Dumbledore. Help had arrived. They were saved.

Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters quickly Disapparated. Sirius, Jez, Lily, James, and Remus all ran toward Rachel.

"Rach. Rach, wake up," Sirius said, shaking her gently.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked Jez, who was running all sorts of tests and things.

"I... I don't know. I've never dealt with the Cruciatus Curse before," Jez said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mr. Black, may I suggest that you and Miss Morgan Apparate to the school gates, then go with all haste to Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. That calm, reassuring Dumbly-voice was gone and replaced with a strange, unfamiliar, worried voice.

In a flash, Sirius had grabbed Rachel and was gone, leaving everyone else alone and worried.

"Are you all okay?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone shakily nodded and mumbled affirmatives.

"Um, Professor?" Jez said. "First of all, there are two injured people behind the bar, but they're okay. And secondly... um..."

Jez held out Voldemort's wand.

"What do I do with this?"

Everyone looked at Jez, shocked.

"I'll take that, Miss Rogers," Dumbledore said calmly, slipping the wand into his pocket as if it was an everyday thing.

"Now, who can tell me what happened here?"

"Well, we were just sitting here and then the Death Eaters came and started attacking everyone," Lily explained.

"The bartender took some of the younger students into a back room, you might want to make sure they're okay," James added.

"People who could fought. McGonagall, Kettleburn, and Merrythought all helped. Eric Langdon did, too, but he got hurt. Emma and Maggie did good. I think they're untying Merrythought right now," Remus said.

"Then he came. Voldemort," Jez said meekly.

"He just stood there, watching everything for a while," James began. "Then he acted like he was happy to see us all. Then he said he was here for Padfoot."

"Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked concernedly. "What did he want with him?"

"He wanted him to join up with the Death Eaters like the rest of his family," Remus told him.

"When Sirius said he wouldn't, Voldemort took Rachel and tied her up and took our wands and held her in the air. He kept trying to negotiate with him, then he hit Rachel with the Cruciatus Curse," Lily continued.

"Then I Disarmed him and all of you showed up," Jez finished.

"Where's Rachel? Is she going to be okay?" Emma Carrington ran over to the group from where she and Maggie had been helping Professors McGonagall, Kettleburn, and Merrythought up. Emma bore signs of the battle with scratches on her face and a gash on her arm, but she seemed to be all right. Maggie O'Connell had made it through without any damage. Professor McGonagall was now talking to Dumbledore in hushed tones as Maggie joined the group.

"We don't know, we have to get back to school and see," Lily told them.

"How was Eric, Jez?" Maggie asked worriedly.

"He's fine, he just got knocked out, I think," Jez said. "He should be awake in a few minutes."

"Come on, we need to go see Sirius and Rachel," Remus interrupted.

"Just tell Dumbledore and we'll be off," James said.

"Oh, Rachel! Please be okay!" Lily pleaded.

--------

Sirius had never run as fast as he was running at the moment. He was making his way down a school hallway, ignoring gazes and inquiries of the few students who were roaming the school. Rachel's limp body was in his arms and all he was concentrating on was getting her to the hospital wing.

"What in the world happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked worriedly as soon as he burst through the doors.

"An attack in Hogsmeade," Sirius explained breathlessly. "Voldemort was there. He did this."

"Dear Merlin! What was it?"

"Cruciatus Curse," Sirius said as he laid Rachel down on the bed nearest Madame Pomfrey. The Medi-Witch immediately jumped into action, running all sorts of diagnostic tests and checks. Sirius watched as Madame Pomfrey's wand glowed all sorts of colors as she moved it over Rachel's body.

"Is she okay? Is she going to be all right?" Sirius asked.

As Madame Pomfrey's wand glowed blue over Rachel's lower abdomen, her face dropped. She stood up, put her wand away, and wiped her hands on her robes.

"Yes, Mr. Black, Miss Morgan will be fine," she said somberly. "But-"

"But what?"

"Mr. Black, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Madame Pomfrey said, shaking her head. "She lost the babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. She was carrying twins. A boy and a girl."

* * *

I know, go ahead, kill me. Bows head in shame But it had to happen. Trust me. Just wait. You'll know why. But congrats to The Next Marauder for guessing the baby situation correctly, even though it's not happening now. So, I thought this chapter was total crap and that it wasn't as good as the rest of my writing, but Jess urged me to post it and told me it was good, so if it sucks, blame her. No, don't blame her... we've had a fun weekend so far. We rented and bought a bunch of movies yesterday, including High School Musical and Bend it Like Beckham and watched them and ate junk food last night. Then today we went to see John Tucker Must Die (GREAT movie- absolutely hilarious. Go see it.) and went shopping and now, we're posting this. Please, please, PLEASE review! It'll help me to stop crying as I write Chapter 43, because I know I'm going to cry. Please review, even if you hated it. Until next time, lots of love and really good movies and junk food with friends, Emma.  



	43. All We Really Need Is Each Other

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my chapter 42 reviewers- all 49 of you! Just know that you are amazing and didn't deserve this terribly long wait.

Speaking of that wait, I really don't have an excuse for it, other than not knowing what to write and being lazy. But it's finally finished, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43- All We Really Need Is Each Other 

Sirius couldn't believe what Madame Pomfrey had just told him. There was no way this had happened. He had just found out she was going to have twins... a boy _and_ a girl, but she lost them? This couldn't be happening.

"Twins... she lost them... but how? It was just the Cruciatus Curse," Sirius said helplessly.

"Mr. Black, Rachel's body is so fragile that it's a miracle she even got pregnant in the first place. Then the fact that she was carrying twins didn't help. The pain from the Cruciatus Curse, the tightness of the ropes she was held in, and the stress she was under was enough to make her miscarry."

"But, she said everything was all right. How could..." Sirius was at a loss for words.

"Sirius, everything was all right, but none of us could have ever foreseen this. I'm very sorry."

"Can I be the one to tell her when she wakes up? I need to be the one to tell her." Sirius asked, surprised that the words even made their way out of his mouth.

Sirius could've sworn he'd seen tears in Madame Pomfrey's eyes. "Of course you can. It might not be for a while, though. It's going to take some time for her body to handle this."

"How long?"

"I don't know... it could be a few hours, it could be days. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll wait."

"I just need you to leave for a moment while I take care of some things."

Sirius reluctantly nodded, giving Rachel one more long look before turning and leaving.

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is she awake?"

"What can we do?"

As soon as Sirius set foot outside the hospital wing, he was hit by questions from his four best friends.

"She... um... she's fine," Sirius said in a voice that didn't even seem to be his. "But..."

"But what, Sirius?" Lily asked gently.

"She was going to have twins," he whispered. "A boy and a girl."

"_Was_ going to?" James questioned cautiously.

Sirius nodded, willing the tears that were stinging at his eyes to go away. "Her body was so frail... the Cruciatus Curse made her lose the babies."

Jez gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as her dark brown eyes filled with tears. She immediately hugged Remus, hiding her face against his chest so no one would see her cry. Lily's jaw dropped in shock as her countenance crumpled.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry," James said, being the only one brave enough to speak. "We should've tried harder to stop him."

Sirius just shook his head, cutting James off. Damn it, why wouldn't those tears go away? The more he tried to hold them back, the more they came. He wiped at the ones that threatened to fall. He wasn't going to cry in front of his friends, he wasn't.

Damn it.

He was.

"Oh, Sirius!" Lily cried, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged Sirius tightly as he gave into the tears. At least she had someone to cry with now.

"I guess I was just looking forward to it... being a dad and all," he said, his voice thick with tears. "We were going to be happy together, all three- well, four of us. But..."

"It shouldn't have happened this way," Remus told him. "You two didn't deserve this."

"You didn't. We all knew how excited both of you were," James added.

"Is Rachel awake? Does she know yet?" Jez asked through the tears.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to tell her when she wakes up."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lily asked, pulling away from Sirius.

He shook his head again. "I just need to be alone with her for a while. I need to figure out what I'm going to say."

"We're here for you if you need us," James told him with a clap on the shoulder.

"I'll bring your stuff down if you want to stay the night with her," Remus offered.

Sirius nodded. "Thanks, Moony."

"Hug her for us, will you?" Jez whispered, her curtain of blonde hair hiding half of her tear-stained face.

"I will. Thanks," Sirius told them as he turned to go back into the hospital wing.

"Damn it," James muttered.

"How could this have happened?" Lily whispered.

"I should've Disarmed him sooner, I know I should have," Jez cried.

"We all tried. It's none of our faults," Remus told everyone. "Maybe it was just supposed to happen. Wait, what am I saying? It shouldn't have happened to Rachel and Sirius."

"Rachel was so excited to be a mom," Lily said.

"Sirius was happy to be a dad, too," James added. "He wanted a boy-"

"And Rachel wanted a girl."

"They would've gotten both," Jez said softly.

"He has to be stopped. He just can't keep doing this to innocent people," Remus said.

"But who's going to stop him? You saw how it was today. We were so scared we could barely even move. How are we going to be Aurors and fight him?" Lily asked.

"We'll figure out something," James whispered. "But right now we need to be there for Rachel and Sirius."

---------

"Rachel, please wake up. Please."

It was Saturday night and Sirius was alone with Rachel in the hospital wing. She was still unconscious, but that didn't stop Sirius from talking to her. It felt like it had been years since he had brought her into the hospital wing, but it had only been a few hours. He hadn't left her side since he had walked back in after breaking the news to James, Lily, Remus, and Jez.

"Please, Rachel, wake up. Everyone's going crazy, worrying about you. It's worse than when Lily was here back in February. Everyone misses you. We need you to wake up, Rachel."

Sirius held her hand tighter, hoping she could hear him. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, so he doubted that she heard or understood a word he had said. Still... it was worth a shot.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry... Everything lately has just been so screwed up for you, and I'm the reason it's all happened," he began. "I should've remembered the charm, so it's my fault that you got pregnant. Then you were too scared to even tell me, which I know was my fault, too. Then today... that was obviously my fault. He was there for me and when I said no, he took you. I could've done more to stop him, I know I could have. I've never been so scared in my entire life, Rachel. I was just so worried that he was going to kill you. If he had, I would've just told him to go ahead and kill me, too, because there's no way I could keep going without you. I was upset when Madame Pomfrey told me you lost the babies, but this little part of me was just so happy that you were okay."

"The babies... wow. We would've had twins." Sirius started down another path. "I wanted a boy, and even though you never said it, I know you wanted a girl. I guess fate was twisting so we could both have our ways. You always get your way, so I thought we'd be having a girl. What would we have named her? Elizabeth Raine or Alexa Serenity? I liked Elizabeth, because it's your middle name and all... but Alexa's so pretty, and Serenity... well, we could really use some peace and tranquility in our lives right now. I guess she would've been Alexa then."

"But maybe it's good we're not having them anymore... James would've never forgiven us for stealing Harry from him. He's determined that he and Lily are going to have a boy and name him Harry... hmph, Harry Potter. Can't you just see that kid, years from now, getting in trouble here at school? He and his friends will probably be exact replicas of us. Bet he'll be famous, though... what son of a legendary Marauder wouldn't be?"

"God... Listen to me. I'm going on and on about Lily and James's hypothetical son. I've gotten off-topic... how did this start off as an apology and turn into this?" Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. I don't understand anything anymore. I don't know how we thought we were going to be parents. We weren't ready. We just convinced ourselves we could handle it. I don't know what we'll do now or what happens next or even if I should still give you this ring in my pocket... Yeah, that's right. I was going to ask you to marry me. I think I still might, I'm not sure... but I do know that I love you, and I'm just... so grateful that you're okay. I'd be lost without you, Rachel. Please, please, please, if you can hear me, wake up."

But Rachel didn't move, except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest that told him she was still breathing. Sirius sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and prepared himself for a long night in the hospital wing.

----------

"Hey, Lil, I was wondering if you wanted to- Lily, what's wrong?"

James had just come into Lily's room to see if she wanted to go visit Rachel in the hospital wing, only to find Lily sitting on the floor with her back up against her bed and her knees drawn up toward her chest, tears silently streaming down her face. James immediately went over and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Lily just shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Lil, come on. Tell me."

"Why'd it have to happen to Rachel and Sirius? They didn't deserve this," Lily whispered through her sobs. "We could've- no, we should have done something to stop him. What are we going to do?"

"Lil, I-"

"James, I've never been so scared in my life," Lily continued. "I was just so worried that something was going to happen to you or one of our friends and it would be my fault. Is that going to be what our future's like? Constant worry that something could happen to one of us and it would all be our faults? Are we even ready to be Aurors? You saw us today... we could barely hold them all back-"

"We weren't supposed to be able to hold all those Death Eaters off, Lily," James interrupted her. "We're seventeen and have had no Auror training whatsoever. The fact that we were even fighting against them is remarkable enough-"

"And then Voldemort showed up," Lily interrupted. "And we didn't even fight him. He just snatched our wands like that. How are we ever going to fight him? We keep saying that he has to be stopped, but who says that we're the ones to do it? We were all too scared to even move or say anything today. What makes us think that we'll be able to do all that in a few years?"

"Lily, you're rambling again," James interrupted her. "You always do this. You overanalyze every little thing and can only focus on the possible negative effects and you never see the bright side of things."

"James, there is no bright side to this situation," Lily told him.

"Yes, there is."

Lily looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "And, pray tell, what is this bright side to the worst-ever situation?"

"We have our family and friends and each other to help us get through this," James began. "We have my parents, who'll help us as we go through training. We have our friends, who will never let anything happen to us because they know we'll be doing the same for them. And most importantly, I have you and you have me. To tell you the truth, that's all we really need."

"Yeah, that and our wands," Lily interrupted.

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic about everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much." James shook his head. "What's the point of this speech, James?"

"Look, when you were in the hospital wing back in February, Dumbledore came to talk to me. He said it was important that we had each other and all our friends."

"Why?"

"Because we love and care about each other," James began to explain. "He said that Voldemort's never really known love, so the fact that we have people to love and who love us makes love our strongest weapon."

"I'm lost," Lily said blankly.

"Lily, what he was saying is that if we love each other, that's all that matters. As long as we have love, he can't really hurt us. We can use it against him."

The realization of this began to dawn on Lily's face. "So the fact that I love you will end up saving me?" she asked skeptically.

James nodded. "Yep. Pretty much."

Lily smiled. "I guess being with you has its advantages, then," she said as she leaned over and kissed James. "You know, saving my life and all that."

James smiled back at her. "Among other things," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss, not meaning to pull away for a while.

--------

Sirius yawned as he glanced at the hospital wing clock, trying to keep his eyes open. It was three in the morning, and he didn't want to fall asleep, afraid that Rachel might wake up. He looked over at her as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep then turned his gaze back to the clock-

Wait, her eyes were open. Rachel was looking around the room, blinking confusedly.

"Hey," Sirius whispered, scooting his chair closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

Rachel looked at him as she wriggled around, trying to determine the answer to his question.

"Tired," she finally said, her voice cracking. "And sore."

"Yeah, you should be," Sirius told her, brushing her light brown hair away from her face.

"What happened?" Rachel asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember... pain," Rachel said, wincing at the faint memory.

"Yeah, that was the Cruciatus Curse," he explained. "But Madame Pomfrey says you're going to be okay."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, Jez, yes, our little Jez, Disarmed Voldemort and Dumbledore showed up before anything else could happen. The cowards Disapparated and I brought you back here. Everyone's been to see you."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's about three now, so I'd say fourteen hours."

Sirius knew he had to tell Rachel about the twins. He knew he had to, but he didn't know how...

"How come you didn't tell me you about your health problems?" he asked, remembering what Madame Pomfrey had said about her body being so weak.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It didn't seem like a big thing. I've been this way ever since I was little. I get sick really easily. But ever since I came to school, Madame Pomfrey and Jez have been keeping me healthy. Quidditch helps... it gives me energy."

"So it's a miracle that you were pregnant with twins," Sirius said.

"You found out," Rachel said with a small smile. "I really wanted to tell you. I know how bad you wanted a boy, and I could never bring myself to tell you how much I wanted a girl, and it's so awesome because now we get them _both_!"

Sirius winced... she sounded so excited. No, she _was_ excited. How could he be the one to tell her the news?

"Scoot over," he told her, motioning for her to move over so he could get on the bed with her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly as she slid over, wriggling around. Something felt really weird... not just Sirius acting strange. Her body felt... different.

"The curse and your health problem... well, they didn't work well together," Sirius began. "And... well, you're going to be okay, but..."

"Sirius, what happened?"

Sirius looked over at Rachel. "Rach, you lost the twins," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Rachel's face crumbled. "I... oh my God," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rachel, it's okay," Sirius said.

"No, it's not," Rachel told him as she began to cry. "We were both looking forward to this so much, and now..."

"It_ is_ okay. Rachel, there is no way we were ready to be parents. I think we just convinced ourselves we were. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was excited... beyond excited. But we weren't ready, Rach. We still have so much ahead of us."

"But we had it all planned out-"

"Well, we'll just have to adjust the plans now," Sirius cut her off. "But it's all going to be okay because we still have each other, and we'll always have each other. That's all that matters."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Rachel asked, giving one last sniffle.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I just do." He reached out and brushed away the remaining tears that stained her face. "We'll be okay, Rachel. I promise."

Rachel nodded, leaning over and resting her head on Sirius's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, thankful that she was finally awake.

Because it didn't really matter than she'd lost the twins or that they'd have to re-plan their entire lives now. All that mattered was that they had each other and friends that would always be there for them.

And that was all they really needed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Like I said, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write and how I wanted to write it, but once I did, it didn't take much time at all. I've been being lazy, because I've just realized I start school back in less than a month. I'm looking forward to it, but I like my summer, too. It's strange that I'm looking forward to school- I was actually excited picking out school supplies Friday (we took advantage of Virginia's first sales tax-free holiday and shopped this weekend) and as always, getting clothes on Saturday. Yesterday sucked... Kasey Kahne was supposed to win the Brickyard, not wreck when he got loose and into the wall racing Tony Stewart on the last lap when he was on his way to a top ten! Nascar SO should've waved the yellow flag for that other wreck and frozen the field, giving Kasey his top ten... but noooo... I am highly upset about that, especially now that he's 11th in points... 

Anyways, yeah, being upset about no more summer... I won't have as much time to write in the coming weeks and when school starts. I have marching band camp (don't joke) next week and the week after that, from 8 AM to 6PM, so don't expect quick updates. When I get home, I'll be tired, but I'll try to get on the computer and write a little bit. But please review! It'll help me think of what to write for Chapter 44, which I'm clueless of at the moment... No idea what I want to write. Please keep reviewing! Thanks! Until next time, lots of love and school supplies that you hope will keep you organized for your 3 AP classes, Emma.

PS- I'm in desperate need of a new summary, but I don't know what to say... any ideas? Send them with your reviews!


	44. Prank Planning and Pulling

Thanks to all my Chapter 43 reviewers! I was a bit disappointed that I went from having 50 (yes, fifty) reviews for Chapter 42 to 29 for Chapter 43, but I'll get over it. Here's Chapter 44... enjoy it, because it may be the last for a long time.

* * *

Chapter 44- Prank Planning and Pulling

"Am I still welcome here?" James asked tentatively as he knocked on the half-open door of Gryffindor Boys' Seven. It was Sunday night and James was going back to visit his old dormitory, because Lily had run off with Jez to visit Rachel in the hospital wing.

"Of course, come on in," Remus told him from the corner where he and Sirius were playing wizards' chess. "We kept everything exactly as you left it, every dust bunny intact."

"Thanks," James said with a grin as he flopped onto his old bed. "Where's Peter?"

"Right here," Peter said as he came into the room. "Sorry. Got held over at supper."

"Where've you been lately, Wormtail? You're hardly ever around anymore," Sirius commented.

"Busy with some stuff. McGonagall's trying to get me a job because my NEWT results weren't... so good," Peter said nervously.

"Ah. Sorry about that. Snape wasn't the best study partner, was he?" Remus asked sympathetically.

Peter shook his head.

"You always could've come to us for help, Peter. You know that," James told him.

"I would have, but you've been so busy with your girlfriends," Peter said, sounding slightly hurt.

"That's true... we did kind of abandon you, didn't we?" Remus began to notice how right Peter was.

"You know we didn't mean to, Peter. You were always welcome to join us. We've missed you on our last couple of pranks and adventures," James added.

"I know. I just didn't want to intrude and mess anything up."

"Come on now, you know you'd never do that," Sirius told him.

"I'll tell you what," James began. "Tuesday is our last full moon here at school. Assuming Jez has the potion almost right, I think we need to have one hell of a final full moon outing."

"Agreed. Last time we'll be able to roam Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest," Sirius said. "What do you think, Wormtail?"

"I'm all for it. Moony?"

Remus sighed. "Fine. I still don't understand why my furry little problem gives you lot the right to break every school rule that there's ever been-"

"It doesn't," James interrupted him. "It just _helps_ us break every school rule there's ever been."

Everyone laughed.

"So Prongs, what are you doing back here? I thought you and Lily were attached at the hip," Peter said.

"Nah, she's gone to see Rachel. I just came to see how Padfoot was doing."

"I'm fine. We're dealing with it," Sirius said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Merlin, Wormtail, you've missed everything," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Rachel, Sirius's girlfriend, was pregnant with twins," James began.

"But she lost them," Remus finished.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Peter said. "It's been all over school. Someone heard Madame Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall about it in the staff room during their detention."

"Well so much for keeping it a secret," James commented.

"It's not like it matters anymore," Sirius said.

"How'd it happed?" Peter asked.

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade Saturday," James told him. "Voldemort, Death Eaters, everything."

"Death Eaters?" Peter asked. "Yesterday?"

James nodded. "Turns out Voldie was there for Padfoot, he refused to join up with the slimy git, so he used an Unforgivable on Rachel and she lost the twins."

"Yesterday? In the Three Broomsticks?"

"That's what I said."

Peter began to mumble under his breath. James caught phrases like "shouldn't have happened," "too soon," and "told them not to."

"Peter, what's wrong?" James asked curiously. Remus and Sirius had noticed this, too, and were paying attention to how Peter was going to reply.

"Nothing," Peter said quickly. "I just... I'm sorry I wasn't there. I could've helped you and maybe you wouldn't be in this situation now."

"Don't worry about it, Wormtail," Sirius told him, shaking his head. "It's all in the past now. Rachel and I are learning to deal. We'll be okay."

"Now, onto happier news," James said. "McGonagall had me post a notice on the bulletin board this afternoon. Turns out we have this little thing called 'Graduation Practice' this week, starting tomorrow afternoon following a 'Commencement Preparation Meeting' with our Heads of House after lunch."

"Sweet!" Sirius shouted. "Graduation! It's finally here!"

"Now, I was just thinking that this means we only have one week of havoc-wreaking and chaos-causing left, so we need to get on the ball and start planning some serious pranks," James said with a smile.

"One a day seems fitting for the situation," Remus added.

"With one big one Saturday to top everything off," Peter finished.

"Exactly," James told them. "We need to start planning some practical jokes that Hogwarts will never forget."

"No one will EVER forget the Marauders," Sirius said. "We are _legends._ Future students will dream about attempting the greatness we have achieved! We will-"

"Okay, Padfoot, that's enough," James cut him off.

"So, what kind of pranks did you have in mind?" Remus asked as Sirius pouted about having his speech cut short.

James grinned. "Funny you should ask..."

-------

"'Commencement Preparation Meeting'? What do you think that's about?" Lily asked James on the way to breakfast the next morning.

"No clue. Probably McGonagall telling us not to make fools of ourselves during graduation," James guessed.

"But let me guess- you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter already have something planned," Lily said sarcastically.

"Nope," James said, shaking his head.

Lily looked at him strangely. "Really?"

James nodded. "We're in the _process_ of planning something. Still have to put the final touches on it."

"James!" Lily scolded. "What happened to our 'no more pranks' deal?"

"Come on, Lil! It's the last week of school. Ever. We have to do _something_. The week has to be memorable."

"I suppose you're right," Lily shrugged.

"I was hoping you would say that, because we need your help with something on Wednesday's prank-"

"JAMES!"

"What?" James asked innocently.

Lily just shook her head. "You're so predictable sometimes."

"Oh really? How so?"

"This is typical of you. I complain about you pulling pranks, you convince me it's worth it, and when I agree with you, you proceed to recruit me for 'Wednesday's prank', so I assume you're planning one for every day this week, which is also typical of you."

"So you say I'm too predictable?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Either that or I know you too well."

"Well you're pretty predictable yourself, Miss Evans."

"Really? How so?"

James replied by leaning over and kissing her. Lily responded by putting her arms around his neck. James pulled away.

"See? I knew you'd do that."

"So? What does that have to do with-"

James cut her off by kissing her again. It felt strange to be kissing in the middle of the hallway, but it was still nice.

"Want to skip breakfast?" James mumbled as he barely pulled his lips away from Lily's.

Before she could even reply, another voice joined them.

"No, Jamie, she does NOT want to skip breakfast," Rachel said in a clipped tone. James and Lily pulled apart to see Rachel walking down the hallway, Sirius standing by her just in case she needed some extra support. She looked a little pale and a bit weaker than usual, but she was still the same old Rachel, wearing a happy smile that seemed a little bit forced.

"Rachel! I didn't know you got out of the hospital today!" Lily exclaimed, running over to hug her friend.

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to get out until tomorrow, but Madame Pomfrey gave me a few extra potions and told me to go on and have fun at graduation practice," Rachel explained.

"Good! It wouldn't be the same without you," Lily told her as they linked arms and walked off to the Great Hall, leaving James and Sirius confused.

"Did they just steal each other from us?" Sirius asked.

"I think so," James said, nodding. "But that's okay. We've got some finishing touches to place on Prank Number One. Come on."

---------

"Everything set?" Remus asked James and Sirius as he slipped into a seat in McGonagall's classroom that afternoon for their meeting.

"Yep. All we have to do is wave our wands," James said with a smile.

"I'm telling you, I'm a genius. I thought all of this up and my name's going down in history for this one," Sirius bragged, tipping his chair back and running his hand through his hair. "I can just see it now- Sirius Black, Legendary Leader and Mastermind of the Famed Marauders-"

Peter, Remus, and James all exchanged looks. Since when did that have a leader and since when was Sirius the smartest of the group? Remus gave Sirius's chair a kick, causing Sirius to come crashing to the floor.

"Mr. Black, I thought I told you at the beginning of the year that you were not allowed to sit on the floor in my classroom," Professor McGonagall said as she came in.

"It wasn't me, Professor, they-"

"I do _not_ want to hear whatever excuse it is. Please get back in your chair."

"But-"

"Mr. Black!"

"Yes, Professor," Sirius mumbled as James, Remus, and Peter were trying not to burst with repressed laughter. Lily, Jez, and Rachel rolled their eyes- they could be so much like five year olds sometimes that it wasn't funny.

"Now, the purpose of this little meeting is to give you the rundown of what your commencement ceremony will consist of. All you have to do is walk across the stage and receive your diplomas. There will be a few speakers from the Ministry and such, giving you words of wisdom to help you with your futures. Now I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior. That means you four-" McGonagall pointed at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "-will cause no mischief. I mean that. I will not have you in the course of one morning besmirching the reputation of the house of Godric Gryffindor that has been admired and respected for centuries. One unnecessary peep out of you and the ride back to King's Cross Station will not be a pleasant one!"

The Marauders all smiled. McGonagall had told them this in every House meeting that had been held since first year. Yet whenever they would pull a prank and get in loads of trouble with the other teachers, she would let them off with either a stern warning or at the most, a few detentions. While they had been troublemakers, they were also the top students in the entire class. How could she punish the people who had helped to keep the House and Quidditch Cups in her office for almost seven years?

"Now, advanced reprimanding aside, I am very happy to announce that the top six students of the Hogwarts class of 1978 are all from Gryffindor. So thank you, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Rogers, and Miss Morgan, for helping us to achieve a feat that no other house has ever accomplished. Just last week, Filius was gloating about how Ravenclaw held the record with five from last year, and today the Headmaster made the announcement of class rankings. And congratulations to the rest of you for making the top twenty. I've never been prouder of a class."

"Now, when we go into the Great Hall, I expect you to exercise the proper behavior that we have discussed before. If any one of you so much as puts one toe out of line, it'll be detention for you tonight," McGonagall said. "Understood?"

Everyone but the Marauders murmured a yes.

"Do you four not understand? Do you need to stay back here during practice?"

"Understood," the boys all said in unison. No way they could miss the perfect opportunity to pull Prank Number One. This chance was just too good to miss.

---------

"Now you will walk across the stage in alphabetical order, a reasonable distance behind the person in front of you," Professor Slughorn said. For some strange reason, he was telling them what to do as the other teachers conversed in the back of the Great Hall. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting together, waiting for just the right moment to pull the prank.

"If I could have some volunteers for a demonstration," Slughorn requested. Not a single hand went into the air; everyone was too busy talking with their friends.

"Okay then, how about this group right here from my own House," Slughorn said, volunteering his prized Slytherins. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Snape, Malfoy, and a few of their friends all groaned as they stood and lined up at the end of the stage that had been conjured in the front of the Great Hall.

"Any minute now," Sirius whispered to James, who had drawn his wand from his pocket and was pointing it toward the stage.

"No, wait until Bellatrix goes. She deserves this one," Remus said.

"No, Bellatrix _and_ Narcissa. They'll get the most out of it," Peter told James.

"I agree with Wormtail," James said. "Now we just wait for Clark to pass and-"

James flicked his wand as Bellatrix and Narcissa were an equal distance apart on the stage. The two girls screamed as buckets of thick, disgusting, yellow-green liquids came crashing down over them, splashing everywhere. The Great Hall burst into laughter as the victims of Prank Number One began to yell and cry as they tried to scrape the concoction off of them, but found themselves unable to do so. Sores and boils began to pop up all over their skin that was already turning red.

Meanwhile, the Marauders were rejoicing and becoming hysterical over the fruits of their labor.

"All right, what was in it?" Rachel asked them, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Some undiluted Bubotuber pus, a little armadillo bile, Flobberworm mucus, and the remains of our potion kits," Sirius said with a smile.

"You're so getting in trouble for this. McGonagall knows it was you," Lily told them.

"Speaking of McGonagall, get ready," Jez warned everyone.

"You four! Detention tonight! Dungeons!"

"But Professor-"

"Since you have such an affinity for potion ingredients, I'm sure Professor Slughorn could use your help in cleaning his stores. Eight o'clock, do NOT be late."

The Marauders groaned as Professor McGonagall went to help Narcissa and Bellatrix to the hospital wing.

"I told you that you would all get in trouble," Lily said, trying not to smile.

"Oh, who cares? It's just one detention," Peter shrugged.

"Besides," Sirius began with a grin. "It'll give us a chance to discuss tomorrow's prank."

The girls just rolled their eyes, knowing that their boyfriends would be in detention every night for the rest of the week. But maybe it was supposed to be that way.

After all, they had spent their first weeknights at Hogwarts in detention- why should the last be any different?

* * *

Like I said, I hoped you enjoyed that because it will probably be the last chapter for a while. I was surprised to get it done so fast... I had no clue what to write or how I was going to write it once I did get an idea. But one day I just sat down and started typing and suddenly I had 4 pages, so I kept typing. It's not a really important chapter, but I was tired of writing drama and action and sad stuff. Anyway, I've had a boring week, except for spending the night at Rachel's Thursday. I saw Step Up today and I highly recommend it. My mom took me today because we won't be able to go to many movies for the next two weeks because of icky band camp... yes, two weeks of band camp, which means no updates. And after that it's four days at the beach (August 25-28) so don't expect updates. It'll be a miracle if I find time to write any at all. Anyways, please, please, please review! I know it'll be hard to because I'm basically abandoning you for two weeks, but I can't help it! Reviews will help me get through two grueling weeks of marching in the scorching hot sun! Please, please review! I promise next chapter will be nice and _long_. So until next time, lots of love and popcorn at midnight, Emma.  



	45. Last Hurrahs and Beginnings' Ends

Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times to everyone who reviewed Chapter 44 and has waited this unbelievably long time for this update. I apologize, but like I told you, I had band camp for a few weeks then I went to the beach and now we just got hit with Tropical Storm/Depression/Whatever it was when it got here Ernesto and our internet was out so that gave me time to write but I couldn't update. But now, I give you the longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

----------

Chapter 45- Last Hurrahs and Beginnings' Ends

"How was detention?" Lily asked as James came through the portrait hole Monday night. She had stayed up waiting for him to return from the dungeons after the Marauders' pulled their little prank during graduation practice.

"Ah, the usual," James said, shaking his head as he sat down beside Lily on the sofa. "Slughorn had us reorganize his ingredient stores for next year, clean out some old cauldrons, all without magic. Nothing we weren't used to."

"You do realize that if you keep this little pranking thing up, you'll be in detention every night this week, right?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. We kind of slacked off on the pranks and jokes for a while. This is our way of getting back into it and making this week one to remember."

Lily just shook her head. "I'm not even going to try and stop you this time. It's like talking to a brick wall. Just don't do anything to mess up graduation on Saturday, okay?"

James grimaced. "Too late."

"James!"

"I'm sorry! It's just something we've been planning for years, okay? We can't help it. It's our last chance, and we're not letting it just pass by. Speaking of graduation, you're coming back to my house afterwards, right?"

Lily nodded. "I am. I figured that I would stay there while we get things ready for all of us to move. I also need to go and get my stuff from..." Lily's voice faded before she could finish the sentence.

"Your mum and dad's house?" James asked gently.

Lily tried to hold back the tears. "Yeah. Petunia's still there... her wedding's in a few weeks. Hopefully she'll let me in and hasn't thrown out all of my things yet."

"And then we can all move into our own flat and be happy together before we go off to training," James finished.

"That seems strange doesn't it? The fact that we're graduating from school, getting our own place to live, having jobs... it's all so weird," Lily commented.

"It is weird, but at the same time, it's kinda exciting. I mean, we've been waiting for this for seven years, and now it's finally here. Saturday is probably going to be the greatest day of our lives thus far."

"Nah," Lily said, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll be graduating, but we've had greater things happen to us."

"Like... what?"

"Let's see... the day we got together comes to mind," Lily told him.

"This will be even better than that," James said.

"Really? What could possibly be better than the day we got together?" Lily asked.

"Just wait. You'll see," James told her.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what?" James asked innocently.

"Tell me that something good's going to happen and then not give any more details. You always do that!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Lily corrected him. "Remember Valentine's Day? Hmm?"

James considered this. "Yeah, I guess I _do_ do that to you a lot," he admitted. "But it's just so funny to watch you get all upset and frustrated."

Lily rolled her eyes. "How am I going to live in the same room with you? I must've been insane to agree to this share a room thing."

"Nah, you weren't," James said. "You agreed because you love me."

Lily gave James a look. "Yeah. I guess I do love you."

"I hope so."

"Why?"

"Just wait, Lil. Just wait..."

----------

Remus was excused from Tuesday night's detention, but Sirius, James, and Peter all had to serve their times for unraveling the Slytherins' robes as they left the Great Hall that evening. But as soon as McGonagall released them, they ran off to the Whomping Willow for their last full moon at Hogwarts.

Wednesday dawned a bright and sunny day, perfect for pranking. James had enlisted the help of Lily, Rachel, and Jez to get things going while he, Remus, Sirius, and Peter returned from their full moon outing.

"You four look like crap," Rachel commented as the Marauders sat down to breakfast.

"Thanks," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Busy night?" Lily asked James.

"Yes, but it was worth it," he told her. "Did you take care of everything?"

"Yep, down to the last drop," Lily assured him.

"Why do Sunny and the rest of the house elves trust you so much?" Jez asked.

"Because we always make sure to leave lots of messes around for them to clean up, and we try to sneak down to the kitchens to get extra food," Remus explained.

"It makes them feel needed," Peter added.

"And by doing this, we gain their trust," Sirius continued. "They let us pull pranks and do things without asking."

Lily shook her head. "Do they know that they're dooming you to a week's worth of detentions by not stopping you?"

"Lil, I've told you- we don't mind the detentions," James said. "It's a small price to pay for the glory and everlasting pride."

"What's a night's worth of polishing trophies compared to going down in history as the best prankers in the history of Hogwarts?" Sirius added.

"Here they come, shush," James whispered, quieting Sirius. The Slytherins were sitting down to breakfast and their food and drink was appearing. The Marauders watched casually as they filled their plates and goblets.

"Isn't the potion in the food thing getting kind of old? I'm tired of brewing all this stuff," Jez complained.

"It doesn't get old if it has a new effect every time," Remus told her.

"Any minute now," Sirius said, waiting.

Everyone watched as Snape was the first to down a gobletful of pumpkin juice. The Marauders tried to hide their impatience as they waited. Finally, Snape opened his mouth to say something. Instead of his normal drawling, dull voice, a high pitched, girly, almost operatic voice came out. He clamped his hand over his mouth quickly as his friends began to laugh. Their amusement quickly faded as their laughs, too, transformed. All the males had suddenly developed high, squeaky, girly tones while the females' voices had changed into deep, booming sounds.

The Great Hall erupted into hysterical laughter. The Marauders were worst of all because they knew this couldn't be pinned on them. The house elves would never tell, and it wasn't exactly a harmful prank- all the Slytherins had to do was go to Madame Pomfrey and get the antidote.

The next day's prank was even better, because the targeted group was much larger. The group, along with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors, passed out a variety of sweets and candies to all the underclassmen. While some were your normal, everyday confections, quite a few had been altered with charms that caused them to explode and burst into a million pieces, even catch on fire. Most students were naive enough to take the offerings from the Gryffindors, even though word had spread that most were rigged. Once again, the Marauders escaped detention-free.

Friday, however, was a different story. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had bewitched the many suits of armor around the school to relentlessly chase their people of choice around the school. The culprits were picked out immediately and given one last detention, but the suits of armor weren't caught and de-charmed for quite a while.

That night after supper, the House Cup was awarded to Gryffindor, who had amassed the largest House Cup lead in the history of the competition. The Marauders then went off to detention for one last time. Around midnight, they were told to go back to their dorms and prepare for graduation tomorrow. They found Lily, Jez, Rachel, Jessica, and Emma all waiting up for them in the common room.

"What is this? One last hurrah for the Gryffindor Class of '78?" James asked as he plopped down on a sofa next to Lily.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jez answered.

"Can you believe this is the last time we'll ever do this?" Jessica asked.

"It's unreal," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"We've had good times, though," Jez observed. "Lots of good times."

"Does anyone remember being insanely afraid of falling into the lake on the way across in the boats?" Emma asked.

"What are talking about being afraid of it? Peter lived it!" Sirius said as everyone laughed and Peter blushed furiously.

"It's not funny! I thought I was going to drown," he defended himself.

"Yeah, but James saved you. That's what got you into our little circle," Remus reminded him.

"And who remembers being worried that they wouldn't even get sorted?" Jessica asked.

"I was so worried!" Lily exclaimed. "And the hat took so long, debating whether to put me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"No, you don't know anything. I was sure it was going to put me in Slytherin with the rest of my family, I just knew it," Sirius began.

"But you ended up in Gryffindor, unlike the rest of that scum, thank Merlin," James said. "What I remember most is Lily yelling at me for using a hex on Snape."

"Oh yeah! That's when you fell for her," Sirius added. "That and the airplane in McGonagall's class."

"That's when I swore to loathe you for all eternity," Lily told James.

"Our first three years were good, though, aside from the obvious fights between you two and Sirius and Rachel," Jez said.

"Yeah. Then there was fourth year. That was great- the Christmas Ball," Emma remembered.

"You asked me to go with you and I rejected you," Lily told James.

"And I ended up asking you," James said to Jessica, who smiled at the memory.

"I knew you were going to spend all night staring at her, but I agreed to go anyway," Jessica said.

"Jez ended up going with Eric Langdon, and Remus was so heartbroken he didn't even go," Rachel continued.

"And you went with that idiot Sebastian Lennox," Sirius told Rachel.

"So? Who was it that went with Olivia Grace, the school skank?" Rachel shot back.

Sirius was quiet.

"Okay, that's all in the past now," Emma reminded everyone. "Let's not get in a fight over it."

"Fifth year was the pits," Jez said.

"Ugh... OWLs," Lily remembered painfully.

"Worst year _ever_," Peter added. "The homework was endless."

"I thought we wouldn't survive it," Remus said.

"But we did," Jessica continued. "Although there were a few times that we worried for James's survival..."

"I thought for sure that Lily was going to kill you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I thought she was, too- especially after the lake thing with Snape," James admitted.

"I came close, believe me," Lily said. "You made me madder than year than you _ever_ had. It seemed like you were asking me out every five minutes."

"Wasn't fifth year the record setting year for Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Yep. More times asking Lily Flower out than any other," Sirius answered.

"Quidditch was great in fifth year, too," Emma said.

"Yes! When Prongs finally changed to Seeker!" Sirius said like a kid on a sugar high.

"That was the first year we went undefeated with three shutouts," Rachel remembered.

"And we finally got the Cup back from Ravenclaw," James added. "Quidditch definitely made fifth year bearable."

"How about sixth year?" Jessica began.

"We thought it was going to be so easy," Emma reminisced.

"Boy, were we ever wrong," Rachel said.

"We really started working hard that year. We became a little more focused," Lily commented.

"Maybe you did, we didn't," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, you four were as wild as ever, weren't you?"Jez said.

"We couldn't help it," Remus shrugged.

"The end was in sight. We couldn't just sit back and do nothing," Peter added.

"Most memorable moment last year had to be when we set off the fireworks on the train," Sirius said.

"Oh don't even bring that up," Lily groaned.

"I remember that- a runaway one ended up in my compartment," Jessica said.

"You could hear Lily yelling at James all the way in my compartment," Emma added. "It was hilarious."

"But at least you finally got the message," Lily told James.

"Yep. I finally decided that if I wanted you, I had to do a little growing up."

"But I still don't get that," Emma said. "Didn't you hate the fact that she didn't like you for who you were?"

"It's not that I didn't like him for who he was," Lily corrected. "I just hated certain things about him. He was so immature and it was time for him to grow up a little."

"The pranking needed to be toned down for all of you," Rachel said, speaking to the Marauders collectively.

"And he needed to start being nicer to people," Jez finished.

"And I knew I needed to," James continued. "Even my mum told me that. And if doing all that stuff would help me get Lily, I was willing to try."

"You didn't even change that much," Peter observed.

"Yeah, you're still the same old Prongs you were before, minus a few minor flaws," Remus added.

"And I think the little bit of craziness he got rid of went to Lily," Jessica said. "Because she definitely lightened up a lot this year."

"I did, and James had a lot to do with it," Lily said. "I knew that if he could stop being immature and rude, then I had to stop being so snobby and mean."

"Because if you two had stayed the way you were before, it never would've worked out," Jez told them.

"Does that answer your question, Em?" Lily asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I just... it bothered me a lot that you wanted him to change when there were already girls who like him for who he was."

"Yeah, I know. Remember that kiss?" Lily shot back.

"Oh, no fair! I thought we decided not to bring that up again!" Emma said, her cheeks turning pink.

"No, YOU decided never to bring that up again," Jessica laughed.

"That caused so much craziness," Jez remembered. "That one little kiss just pissed Lily off."

"Which was weird, considering she 'didn't like him,'" Emma snapped.

"Oh, but she did," Sirius said. "She just didn't want to admit it."

"But I did admit it, eventually," Lily told him. "And we would've gotten together that morning if you hadn't interrupted everything."

"But the way you got together was so much better," Jez reminded her.

"How did that happen, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, all we know is that you came downstairs one morning and things were all happy and lovey-dovey," Jessica said. "All of you."

"It was a big fiasco, don't worry about it," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Some fights-"

"Some stupidity," Jez added, shooting a look at Lily.

"But things worked out in the end," Lily pointed out to her friend.

"Then there was the mayhem we called Christmas and New Year's," Remus continued.

"Then Valentine's Day, with all that romantic stuff that James did for you," Jessica said to Lily.

"Then... well, we won't talk about that," Emma said quietly, knowing that Lily's parents' deaths was a touchy subject.

"But then we had career consultations," Jessica said happily. The perky blonde was always one to make things lean toward the happy side again.

"Future Aurors of the world unite!" Rachel cheered.

"Hey, what about future Heads of Magical Games and Sports?" Emma whined.

"Or future Heads of Magical Law Enforcement?" Jessica asked.

"And future Healers- don't forget Healers," Jez added.

"Well considering the majority of us here want to be Aurors," Sirius began, but Rachel cut him off.

"Then we had Spring Break and Jez and Remus almost got killed by Death Eaters!"

"We didn't almost get killed," Remus said.

"Well you did," Jez corrected him. "That piece of glass almost chopped your head off."

"Okay, no fighting, please," James said, playing referee. "What happened after Spring Break?"

"Quidditch Cup! We kicked some Ravenclaw ass!" Emma exclaimed.

"But the joy of the Cup was soon drowned by NEWTs," Peter said, killing the mood.

"Then Jez left for her Healers' conference and you, well..." Lily began, looking nervously at Rachel.

"Found out I was pregnant," Rachel finished for her.

"And insanity ensued," James said, shaking his head at the memory.

"I can't believe you didn't want to tell Sirius," Remus said to Rachel.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us until... well..." Jessica began, not sure whether to finish the statement.

"After I lost the twins," Rachel finished for her. "Look, guys, I don't mind talking about it. It still hurts, but I'm moving on. It helps to talk about it."

"We got so excited about it," Jez remembered. "Lily and I were planning your baby shower and taking bets on whether it would've been a boy or a girl."

"And you wouldn't tell us, which was cruel," Sirius told Rachel.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! It was a big thing," Rachel said.

"Too bad you waited until the worst moment ever to tell us," Lily shrugged.

"I still can't believe he attacked right there in Hogsmeade," Jessica said as she shook her head. "I had just left Emma and Maggie in the Three Broomsticks to go to Honeydukes. I just missed it."

"Be glad you weren't there," Emma told her. "It was insane."

"But little bitty Jez disarmed Voldemort! I couldn't believe it," James said.

"I still can't believe it," Jez told him. "I mean, I was holding _Voldemort's_ wand in my hand..."

"And you single-handedly saved Rachel's life, too," Lily reminded her.

"But I couldn't save the twins," Jez whispered.

"It's okay," Rachel told her. "We weren't ready anyway."

"And I think Rach means a bit more to us than unborn Harry Tristan and Alexa Serenity did," Sirius said.

"You were going to name them Harry and Alexa? That's so pretty!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Prongs never would've forgiven us," Sirius told her. "Harry's what he wants to name his son."

"I would've forgiven you," James insisted. "I would've guilt-tripped you about it forever, but I would have forgiven you."

"And now we're here," Lily said. "Tomorrow morning's graduation. We're leaving Hogwarts."

"And going out into the real world to train for jobs," Jessica added. "How crazy is this?"

"It seems like just yesterday we were getting on the train for the first time," Jez whispered.

"Peter was falling in the lake," Sirius continued.

"We were getting sorted," Remus said.

"And Lily was yelling at James," Rachel added.

"Um, anyone notice what time it is?" Emma said. "We've been talking for over an hour."

"I guess we do need to get to bed," Sirius said, yawning.

"Well everyone, it's been fun," Remus said as everyone began standing and exchanging hugs.

"It's been beyond fun," Rachel corrected him.

"Tomorrow it ends," Jessica said.

"We'll see you all in the morning," Peter called as the guys headed to their dorm. They girls did the same and Lily and James went into their common room.

"Where are you going?" James asked as Lily ran off to her room.

"Oh, I'm going to get my stuff," she answered. "I'm spending the night with the girls. We figured we should finish this the way we started it. Why?"

"Oh, I just..." James began. "I thought we could spend our last night together."

Lily's face dropped. "Oh, James, I'm sorry, it's just... I've already made plans with them, and I can't ditch my girls for you- it's like, in the girl code book."

"It's okay. We'll have a lot more nights to spend together," James said with a smile.

Lily nodded. "You're right. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" she walked over and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Okay. Have fun," James called as Lily grabbed her bag from her room and he watched her run out the portrait hole one last time.

---------

Later that morning, the sunshine poked at Lily's eyes, causing her to wake up. It was finally here- graduation morning. She rolled over and looked at her bedside table- the house elves had brought up breakfast because the Great Hall was busy getting prepared for Graduation. Some blueberry muffins, cinnamon buns, and a steaming cup of marshmallow-y hot chocolate sat on the table, ready for her to eat, and her shimmery, dark-green dress robes were laid out at the foot of her bed. Lily glanced around the room to see that she wasn't the only one awake- Jez was sitting up, stretching her arms high above her head, Emma was peeking out at everyone from under her covers, and Jessica was staring out the window nearest her bed. The only occupant of Girls' Seven that was still asleep was Rachel Morgan.

Jez and Lily exchanged looks- this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Let's wake her up," Lily whispered to Jez.

The two got out of their beds and crept over to Rachel's quietly. Jessica and Emma watched with great interest.

"Rachel... Rachel, wake up," Lily said in a singsong voice.

"No... not yet," Rachel mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'not yet?'" Jez asked, confused.

"I lost my sock!" Rachel whined, her eyes still closed.

"What?" Jez asked as Emma and Jessica began to laugh.

"Do you want us to find your sock, Rach?" Lily asked gently.

"No..." Rachel mumbled. "I have to sing my song!"

Even Lily and Jez had to laugh at this- Rachel was still half asleep and it was going to take a lot more to wake her up.

"Here, here's your sock, Rach," Jez said, finding a white sock on the floor beside Rachel's bed.

"Put it on, Rachel," Lily told her.

"Okay," Rachel said quietly, sitting up with her eyes still closed. She began to put on the sock, but teetered on the edge of the bed before crashing to the floor. Emma, Jessica, Lily, and Jez were positively roaring with laughter now as Rachel's eyes finally opened and she looked around the room confusedly.

"You okay, Rach?" Lily asked through the irrepressible giggles.

Rachel rubbed her eyes, looked up at Lily and Jez, looked back down at her sock and only had one thing to say.

"Ow."

---------

"And before we finish I just want to say what a joy this class has been," Dumbledore said. Graduation was drawing to an end. The students had their diplomas and the Headmaster was making his closing remarks. "You've all brought so much life and excitement to us during your years at Hogwarts, and for that, we want to thank you. Now we wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors and send you out into the world to change it for the better. Remember that no matter what the situation is or how bad it becomes, you are _always_ welcome here and you _always_ have each other. Congratulations, Class of 1978!"

The Great Hall erupted into applause as the parents and teachers cheered and the students jumped up, celebrating. The crowds soon mingled as parents and families joined their students. The Marauders and Lily, Jez, and Rachel all gathered for a picture at the will of Mrs. Potter. The celebrations seemed like they would never end until McGonagall came around, telling them that they had one hour to pack their belongings and get ready for the train.

"That's our cue," James said to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who grinned.

"Get ready to run," Remus whispered to the girls.

"What?"

"Just get as close to the doors as possible... quickly," Peter urged them.

"Oh my God! What have you idiots planned this time?" Lily asked.

"Any minute now James," Sirius said.

"Here we go..." James flicked his wand and from behind the stage, an enormous store of Filibuster's Fireworks ignited and lit up the Great Hall. The room was soon full of a magical array of colors and sparkles that rivaled any of their previous fireworks displays. People cheered and gasped at the beautiful exhibition as the Marauders high-fived each other and the girls rolled their eyes. They couldn't fuss at the guys. This was their last moment in Hogwarts together. Their last chance to have fun.

It was their last hurrah.

--------

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Lily said, finding James in his room after the ceremony, putting the last of his stuff in his trunk. "Look, I've already packed my stuff up here, I just need to go get my stuff from the old dorm and I'm going to leave with Rachel and Jez."

James nodded. "Lil, come here for a second," he said.

Lily looked at him curiously. "What's wrong, James?"

"Nothing's wrong, just come here," James said, holding out his hand. He led Lily out to his balcony. "Do you remember what happened here?" he asked, looking down at Lily.

"Yeah. We had our first kiss," Lily told him with a smile.

"Good, I was hoping you'd remember. So it's an important spot for us, and I just thought it would be a good place to do this."

"Do what, James?"

"Look, I know it seems like it's so far away, but one day we'll be done with training and we'll have our jobs and everything will be great," James began. "I just... I know we can't get married during it and we'll stay together through all of it, but I just wanted to give you this," James said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring with a beautiful, square-cut emerald on top.

"Wait, James, are you-" Lily began, her eyes wide.

"No, it's not an engagement ring," James said quickly. "It's a promise ring. Sorta like a promise that we'll stay together and one day I will give you an engagement ring and ask you to marry me."

"Oh," Lily said, understanding.

"So... do you want it?"

Lily smiled up at James. "Yeah," she whispered, nodding. "I do."

James sighed a sigh of relief. "Good. Here," he said, slipping it on her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful," Lily breathed. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my grandmother's, and her grandmother's before that," James explained. "I just... I really wanted you to have it, because I love you so much and I can't wait to replace it with an engagement ring and marry you."

Lily's smile grew even more. "I can't wait, either," she whispered. Then she stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around James's neck and kissed him. It was just like their first kiss, only better. A thousand times better. Neither of them ever wanted to let go, but Lily finally pulled away.

"Sorry to break this up, but..." she began nervously.

"You've got to go, yeah," James said, nodding. "See you on the train, okay?"

"Okay," Lily said, giving him one more kiss before she ran to go get the rest of her stuff.

-----------

"Got everything out of here?" Jez asked Lily. They, along with Rachel, were the last people left in Gryffindor Girls' Seven.

"Yep. I even found that cute pair of boots that have been missing since fifth year. Remember, the pair with the charms on the zipper?"

"Oh really? Where were they?" Jez asked.

"Under Rachel's bed."

"Like that's a big surprise."

"Look, I couldn't help it! Those things are too cute for words," Rachel said in her defense.

"Rach, all you have to do is ask and I'll let you borrow something," Lily told her.

"I know, but it's so much more fun to steal it."

"One last look, guys. This is it," Jez said.

"I know... it's so sad."

"We've had a lot of good times in here," Lily said.

"Lots of laughs, especially at Rachel falling out of her bed or tripping up the stairs," Jez commented.

"Lots of tears, most of them over James Potter," Rachel added.

"Lots of chocolate whenever Rachel would break up with a guy," Lily fired back.

"Lots of bad outfits and hairdos," Jez giggled.

"Okay, I admit, the blue streaks were a bad idea. How was I supposed to know that they dye would get all over the carpet?" Rachel asked.

"If you had followed the instructions, it would never have ended up all over my jeans, either," Lily reminded her.

"Okay, stop ruining the moment," Jez said, playing referee. "We need to savor this. Remember this moment for the rest of our lives."

There was a long silence as all three girls looked around the room, remembering everything they had shared, lost, and gained there, taking it all in. This was where they had spent a big chunk of their lives, and now they were about to leave it forever.

"Okay, I've savored and remembered enough," Rachel said, interrupting the silence. "Now come on! We're about to get left!"

"Yeah, let's go," Lily said with a smile, locking arms with her two best friends and heading out into the hall, leaving that part of her life behind her for once and for all.

--------

"I'm telling you, our room will be taupe, not red, Sirius," Rachel said. They were on the train back to King's Cross Station, making plans about decorating their new flat.

"What's wrong with red? All our stuff at school the past few years has been red," Sirius told her.

"That's her point, Sirius," Lily said. "She wants to get past it. You know, taupe is very soothing. And it goes with almost anything. It'll be easy to decorate."

"Hey, Padfoot, don't you have something else you need to be doing at the moment?" James said, remembering something from the end of last summer.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I recall a certain bet."

Sirius froze.

"What kind of bet?" Lily asked.

"A bet that a certain someone would be my girlfriend by graduation."

"Wait, you bet on me?" Lily asked.

"It was all in harmless fun, Lily, don't worry, it's in the past now," Sirius said quickly.

"But you _bet_ on me?" Lily asked James again.

"Lily, just wait, this will be worth it," James told her. "I seem to remember that the loser had to do something terribly embarrassing on the way back to the train station. Something involving the school song and underwear..."

"Come on, Prongs, you know I didn't mean it," Sirius said.

"A bet's a bet, Sirius."

Sirius groaned. "I really hate you right now, you know that, right?" he said to James and Lily as he stood up and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, watching as Sirius removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm getting ready to scar some little kids for life, that's what I'm getting ready to do," Sirius said, undoing his belt buckle.

"Woah, hold up! Not all of us want to see that, Sirius," Jez said, shielding her eyes as Sirius took off his pants, revealing a pair of plaid navy blue boxers.

"I know you don't, that's the point," Sirius snapped. "Here I go, leaving every ounce of dignity, self-esteem, and humility behind me." He took a deep breath and opened the compartment door.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please!"_

Sirius sung the school song at the top of his lungs as he pranced down the corridor.

"_Whether we be old and bald, _

_Or young with scabby knees!"_

Students were opening their compartment doors to see what all the fuss was about.

"_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_!"

Laughter soon filled the hallway and girls were screaming, little children running for cover.

"_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rrrrrrroooottttttttt!"_

Sirius held the last note and finished with a flourish. Applause filled the air, along with appreciative shouts from the female population of Hogwarts. Sirius took a few bows, then went back into his compartment, where everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"There!" Sirius said, pulling on his pants.

"That was brilliant!" James laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius grumbled. "Last time I ever bet against you two."

And everyone was smiling and laughing as the train pulled up at King's Cross Station for their last time.

-----------

This chapter is littered with real life incidents for me. The sitting around talking thing is what Rach and I do before every new school year. The Rachel falling out of bed thing ACTUALLY happened, word for word. There are tons of movie quotes (Pride and Prejudice, Ocean's Eleven, etc.) and things that people have wanted to see since the beginning.

As I said, you would've had that a bit sooner but just as I got on a writing kick, Ernesto hit us and we lost our power for a few hours and the phone was out for a long time so the Internet didn't work and I couldn't post the chapter. The storm was... okay. Just lots of rain and wind. We have some branches and limbs out of a lot of our trees, but nothing we're not used to here in Southeastern Virginia.

Since I last updated I've been busy. Band camp was great (I actually had fun!) And Myrtle Beach last weekend was even better and my baby cousin had her first birthday and we've been getting all these thunderstorms and now Ernesto and I start school Tuesday and... yeah, I've been busy. I kinda want to go to school because I miss my friends and I like my classes, but I don't want to give up my summer just yet. It's too much fun.

School... that brings me to my last thing in this way too long AN. I'm going to be insanely busy with school, band, and piano and won't have as much time to write, which sucks because I'm getting to the part where I have so many ideas. I'll try to write and update on weekends and whenever I'm not swamped with homework. Reviews will keep me going, so please! Review! Until next time, lots of love and running through mud puddles, Emma.


	46. Progress

Thanks to all my Chapter 45 reviewers! I love you all so much! MUAH!

Wow. This is awkward. I haven't updated in almost a month because school, band, and academic team have had me insanely busy and I didn't even plan on writing this chapter when I did, and, regrettably, it's really short, but like the title says- It's progress. You're lucky that I love you enough to update on the night before my birthday. So just enjoy it, okay?

* * *

Chapter 46- Progress 

Lily awoke Sunday morning to the sunshine streaming in through her window. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, nor would she ever wake up to the piercing light stabbing through the hangings of her four-poster again. No, she was at James's. She was home.

Well, at least what would be home for a few more days. The next weekend, they were moving into their own flat. The six of them would have a place together, paying their own bills and supporting each other for the first times in their lives. They were adults and were about to have the first chance to act like it.

Lily smiled as she reached her hands far above her head, stretching. She was finally here. She'd made it past graduation and was getting ready to go out on her own.

Well, not on her own, exactly. She had her friends, whom she couldn't imagine living without. After all, without Rachel there'd be no one to give her advice, make her laugh, or eat loads of chocolate with. And if it wasn't for Jez, she'd never have anyone that was always right, anyone to watch dorky Muggle movies with, or anyone to keep her on the right track. Then there was Sirius- if it wasn't for Sirius, she'd probably never smile or feel like someone actually needed her there. And there was Remus. If it wasn't for Remus, she would never be mentally sane or have any sense of normalcy whatsoever.

Not to mention that other guy... what was his name?

Oh. James.

James. That guy whom she had spent the majority of her life loathing and wanting to kill.

James. The one person who annoyed the mess out of her and drove her crazy, yet the one person who understood her better than anyone else.

James. The first guy she had been insanely in love with, but never wanted to admit it.

James. The first guy she had kissed and meant it. Also the first guy she had said "I love you" to and meant every word of it.

James. The one who had been there when she needed him most. The one who had stayed by her side, no matter what. The one who had risked his life for her.

James. The giver of the very large and pretty emerald ring that she now sported on her left ring finger.

James. The guy who was sneaking into her room at the moment and slipping underneath her covers.

Wait- when did that happen?

"Good morning," James whispered into her hair as he snuggled up with her, becoming a slightly (but not totally) unwelcome source of cold in her otherwise warm cocoon.

"Good morning to you, too," Lily said, smiling as she wriggled around to where she was facing her promised fiancee.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm," Lily nodded.

"What are your plans for today?" James asked. "Because I was hoping we could spend some time together."

"Well, I actually wanted to go and get my stuff from Mum and Dad's," Lily answered worriedly.

James didn't say anything and was very cautious about his body language and reactions. He didn't want to upset Lily or make her change her mind. He knew this was a big thing for Lily, so it was a big thing for him, too.

"Because Petunia's going to be off at church, and I figure that I can sneak in and out virtually unnoticed. I doubt she'll even acknowledge that my things are gone."

James waited a moment before asking "Want me to go with you?"

Lily shook her head. "I'll let you know if I need you," she told him.

"When were you planning on leaving?"

"Not for a while," Lily said. "Why?"

"Because," James said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh," Lily said with a grin, leaning toward James.

BAM!

The sound of Lily's door bouncing off the wall as it sprang opened echoed through the room and drew the couple apart as Sirius ran into the room in a blur of color, practically bouncing off the walls. James and Lily looked at each other worriedly as Sirius leaped onto Lily's bed.

"Guess what?" Sirius asked excitedly. "We don't have school today! Guess what else? We're getting our own place! And guess what else?"

"WHAT, SIRIUS!" Lily and James asked in unison, getting slightly annoyed.

"Your mom made muffins for breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed. "The big ones with lots of blueberries and lots of sugar!"

James laughed as Lily asked "How many have you had, Sirius?"

"SEVEN!" Sirius shouted, his eyes as big as saucers as Lily and James burst into laughter.

---------

Lily took a deep breath as she pulled her old house key out of her pocket and walked up to the back door of what used to be her home. She had just Apparated into a secluded spot in the backyard that was hidden from view. After checking around to make sure that no one was home, she slipped the key into the lock, hoping that Petunia hadn't changed the locks out of spite.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. The key went into the lock with ease as she turned it and opened the door. She stepped into the house, expecting to be hit by the smell of baking cookies and rose scented perfume that she usually associated with her mother, or the familiar scent of old books and her father's cologne. Neither of these welcomed Lily into her old home. Instead, it smelled clean. Unnaturally clean.

It looked unnaturally clean, too. Apparently, Petunia had been on a cleaning rampage. As Lily looked around, she was shocked and saddened that there seemed to be no evidence of her parents ever having lived there at all. Everything had been completely redecorated and all of her parents' possessions were missing from the places that they used to live.

Sighing, Lily walked through the kitchen slowly, remembering all the times she used to spend there with her mother, cooking, laughing, smiling, crying, fighting, dancing, working... they were all such distant memories. It didn't even feel like the same room anymore.

So she continued through the house. The dining room seemed to have become wedding central, as flowers, dresses, bows, ribbons, and other paraphernalia were scattered across tables and chairs. Down the hall, she barely had the strength to peek into her father's office where she used to run around, annoying her dad, or spend hours curled up in his desk chair with one of the hundreds of books that used to line the wall. The living room was probably the most unchanged room yet. It still had the same furniture, but the welcoming and comfortable feeling it used to have was gone.

Turning and walking up the stairs, Lily noticed the absence of the pictures that used to line the walls. All the school pictures, photographs from family vacations, memories of special occasions... they were all gone. Lily wondered where, but didn't want to imagine what Petunia had done with the memories of the life they used to live.

Afraid of what she would find, Lily opened the door to her old room slowly. Shockingly, not much had changed. It was dustier, and more things were piled on top of her bed now. She walked over to see what these new things were and had to choke back the tears. A large pile of her father's old books was placed next to her mother's cookbooks, a couple of items of clothing, and a few bottles of the perfume she used to wear.

Lily reached out and brushed her fingers over a particularly soft and beautiful green sweater that she used to borrow from her mother all the time. How did Petunia know this was something special to her? In fact, how did her ignorant sister know that any of this stuff meant anything to Lily?

Shrugging her shoulders, Lily just began gathering things to send back home. There wasn't much left that she didn't already have in her trunk, just a few personal items like some pictures and some extra clothes, along with some furniture that she was going to take for her new room. She shrank the larger items and sent everything back to the house, save for a few things that she preferred to carry with her, chiefly her parents' books.

Lily then turned to leave, but stopped at the door. She had spent so much of her life in this room. There were so many memories not only here, but in the whole house. It was hard to just turn and leave it behind.

But it wasn't home anymore. Her parents weren't there and the place had changed entirely. It _had_ to be left behind. She had to move on, for once and for all. She thought she had let go, but this visit only proved otherwise. She knew it would still hurt, but she didn't think it would be this bad. But she had to get past the hurt and get over it and leave it behind, if only for the sake of moving on with her life.

With one last deep breath, Lily walked out of her room and shut the door behind her, running down the stairs like she used to when she was late for school. But as soon as she reached the bottom, the jingling sound of keys going into the front door reached her ears.

Lily froze. She couldn't Apparate out quickly enough for fear of splinching herself due to not concentrating, and there wasn't anywhere she could run and hide. So when the door opened and Petunia walked in, obviously dressed for church, there was nothing that Lily could do but stand there. The look on Petunia's face was nothing short of utter shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I... ummm..." Lily whispered, not quite knowing what to say. "I came back to get the rest of my stuff," she finally decided on.

Petunia nodded as her eyebrows drew together. It was obvious that she didn't have anything to say.

"I just... I just graduated," Lily continued nervously. "We- my friends and James and me, we have our own place and we're moving next week. I just... I figured I should get my things and get them... out of your way."

"You graduated?" Petunia asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lily was stunned. "I didn't think you would want to come," she said.

"But you came to mine. And I... I just figured you would've needed some family there," Petunia told her.

Lily was confused. This couldn't be coming from the same sister who had never wanted to see her again.

"Well, I'm sorry," Lily apologized. There was another awkward silence before Lily asked, "How's the wedding coming along?"

Petunia smiled. "Very well. It's next weekend, in fact."

Lily couldn't help but smile back. "That's good," she said. She tried to think of something to say so they wouldn't get attacked by another one of those silences.

"So what's next for you? Work? More school?" Petunia asked.

"Um... a combination of both. It's training, but I'm working, too," Lily explained.

The worst of all awkward silences swept them. Lily knew that Petunia wanted her to leave and she knew that she had to get back home before people started to worry. She just didn't know how to say goodbye to someone whom she would probably never see again.

"Look, Lily-" Petunia began, but was interrupted as the back door open and into the room strode James, whose expression was one of worry and concern.

"Hey," he said cautiously. "I just... you'd been gone a while, and I was worried."

"No, it's okay, I was about to leave anyway," Lily told him. "Look, 'Tunia-"

"It's okay," Petunia said, cutting her off. "I know. Me too."

Lily nodded. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Not knowing what else to do, Lily walked over to James and they turned to leave.

"Lil, wait," Petunia stopped them. "If... if you want to come to the wedding this Saturday, you can. It's at 11, at the church down the street."

Lily smiled. "I'd love to," she said softly.

"You can even be a bridesmaid, if you want," Petunia offered. "One of my friends, well, she's in the hospital and you're about the same size. I can give you the dress to take and alter, and the rehearsal's at five on Friday evening."

"Okay. Thanks, 'Tunia," she said, walking over to her sister and hugging her tightly, fighting back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill.

"You're welcome," Petunia replied. "I just figured, you know... Mum and Dad wouldn't want us fighting, not on my wedding day. Well, not at all, really. It always upset Dad so much to see us quarrel."

"I know," Lily remembered.

"So, I'll see you Friday?" Petunia asked, pulling away.

"Friday," Lily said with a smile as she walked back to James.

"Good. Bye, Lils."

"Bye, 'Tunia," Lily said as she and James walked out.

"So what was all that about?" James asked as they made their way back to the safe Apparition point.

"I'm not really sure," Lily said. "But it's progress."

* * *

Like I said, I'm sorry that it's short, but it's something to tie you over until the next update which I have no idea when it will be. School has been insane... I never knew that 3 college classes would be so hard! And Marching Band has taken up a lot of my time and Academic team just started, and my grandparents had their 50th anniversary party and... wow, life has been hectic! But it's been fun, too, so it balances out in the end.

I apologize for not updating sooner. I didn't abandon this story and don't plan on ever doing so. Yall just have to realize that I have a life outside of this story, okay? While I enjoy getting reviews, the mean ones saying "Update or we'll stop reading" really hurt.

But I'm moving on. I know exactly what the next few chapters of this story will be, I just need to find time to write it all, which probably won't be soon. Band has so many competitions, and our football team is undefeated so far so we'll probably have to go to state and all those games and Academic team matches start soon, so... Argh. I wish I could update more! I love writing this story! But I just figured that this short and sweet chapter would be a good birthday present from me to yall. That's right- tomorrow is my birthday! And not just any birthday- my Sweet Sixteen! I'm so excited! So enjoy my present to you and send me some presents, too- they're called reviews! Until next time, lots of love and happy updating- Emma


	47. Firsts, Lasts, and Some More Firsts

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all the reviewers last chapter. I love you all! MUAH!

Okay, first of all, apparently a majority of yall ignored the part of the last chapter that said I have a lot of stuff going on and wouldn't be able to update for a while. Maybe some of you read it on my profile, maybe you didn't. But the thing is, my area got hit by that Nor'easter a few weeks ago, and we got flooded. Not my house, but around it. My aunt and uncle almost lost their entire business, so I was busy helping them move stuff and make sure that didn't happen. I figure that helping them avoid losing their livelihood was a lot more important than writing a fanfiction. I've also had school, and I have midterms tomorrow and Monday, plus a lot of band events happening. So you have no right to complain about the lack of updateage. I don't care if you stop reading just because I don't update every single day. It doesn't hurt me, nor does it hurt the loyal reviewers who stick by me. The story will continue, however slowly, with or without you.

Now that that's out of the way! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and wanted to make sure it was perfect and nice and long, which I think it is both. So now, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47- Firsts, Lasts, and Some More Firsts 

"No, a little more to the right. No, left. No, back to the right."

"Rachel, make up your mind or move it yourself! This is ridiculous!"

"You know what's going to be ridiculous, James? My wand up your-"

"Children! Let's not get violent."

"Sorry, Mum. We'll quit. Where do you want it, Rach?"

"A little to the left. No, back to the right."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND, RACHEL!"

Lily laughed to herself as she heard James and Rachel arguing in the next room as Mrs. Potter served as referee for the moving of Rachel's dresser full of clothes into her and Sirius's room. It was finally Wednesday, also known as Moving Day for the six friends. Rachel had been overseeing the arrangement of her room as James, Mr. Potter, Sirius, and Remus moved things and Jez and Lily unpacked. Mrs. Potter was there making sure things were done correctly and cooking some meals for the new roommates.

Other parents had asked to come, but their children had insisted that they stay home. This was their time to do things on their own, and the only reason they let Mr. and Mrs. Potter help is because they felt most comfortable with them. The Potters weren't like adults; they were their friends.

"So this is pretty awesome, huh?" Jez asked Lily with a huge grin as she lugged another box toward her room, which was conveniently connected to Remus'. Jez had been moving containers full of things all day. Her shirt was stuck to her back and her long blonde hair was matted to her face, but her countenance disguised all signs of weariness. The twinkle in Jez's dark brown eyes had returned. She was getting away from her parents and her job of being a twenty-four-hour babysitter. She was finally going to be a Healer. Best of all, she was living with not only her best friends in the entire world, but also her boyfriend.

How awesome was that?

Other new tenants, however, were not as happy. One in particular was James, who had unfortunately been giving the job of furniture mover. He was far too excited to concentrate and use magic, so he had resorted to the Muggle way. This wouldn't have been so bad, except he had finally gotten to Rachel's stuff, and Rachel was the queen of indecisiveness. _'Think positive,' _James kept telling himself. _'You're getting out on your own, you're living with Lily.'_

Lily. Now there was a happy thought...

Lily was perfectly content in unpacking boxes all day. She had been slightly disappointed to move. Things had finally progressed to where it didn't feel like she had been imposing upon the Potters' hospitality anymore, and she was feeling guilty about leaving. It had been her idea to ask Mr. and Mrs. Potter to help them move. Plus, she had wanted to talk to Mrs. Potter about her situation with Petunia, _and_ ask her help in fixing her bridesmaid's dress. Speaking of, the dress was a beautiful mint green and not as frilly and lacey as Lily expected, coming from her sister. But all lace and frills aside, Lily was truly excited about being in her sister's wedding.

Someone who didn't understand why Lily was still being in her sister's wedding was Sirius. "She basically disowned you, and now you're going to be best buddies?" Sirius had asked Lily that morning as he frantically threw all of his belongings into his trunk (a known procrastinator, he had waited until last minute to pack his stuff before the move.) He still held a grudge against his family, and was happy to get out on his own, away from any memory of them whatsoever. Not to mention that it didn't hurt that Rachel was sharing a room with him...

Rachel, too, was a very happy camper, despite James's inability to move furniture. She was getting away from her controlling mother. She was going to be an Auror. She was going to live out all of her dreams, with her best friends and her boyfriend at her side. Rachel looked at it this way- she had survived an attack by Voldemort, even though her twins didn't make it. She had been given a second chance at life. She had to live it not only for herself now, but for her unborn children. She had every intention of doing so, starting with this. Then when they started training on Monday... well, that was when the fun was going to begin.

And that brings us to our last happy roommate, Remus, who was also looking forward to starting work on Monday. Sure, he was happy to be out on his own and away from his parents. But as soon as training started, he had to work twice as hard as everyone else to prove that he was worthy of being there. Madame Greywing had told him that he would be judged more harshly than the others because of his "furry little problem." While he was nervous about his tentative future with the program, he was anxious to start and anxious to prove that he had just as much right as everyone else to be there.

"Alright, are you kids set?" Mrs. Potter asked as she came into the main living area of the new flat, which opened up to the kitchen and the dining area. The moving party had made a lot of progress as the sun began to set, but it was time for James's parents to leave the six kids on their own.

"Yep. Thanks for everything, Mrs. Potter," Lily called from the kitchen, where she was filling cabinets with dishes.

"You are a pair of lifesavers," Jez told them with a smile.

"It was no problem. Now, I left the casserole in the oven on low, and there's a salad in the-"

"Mum, we'll be fine. I promise," James said to his mother with a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "You and Dad can go."

"But-"

"Emily, they can handle it on their own now. That's why we're letting them do this," Mr. Potter said. "Now let's leave them be."

Mrs. Potter reluctantly sighed. "Alright then. I guess we'll see you kids... Monday. At work."

"Yep. Scary thought, isn't it?" Sirius said.

"I swear, you kids make me feel older every day now," Mrs. Potter muttered as she and her husband Disapparated. There was an awkward silence as the six new roomies looked around at each other nervously, no one really quite knowing what to do. Finally, Rachel had an answer.

"TIME TO PARTY! WHOOHOO!!!!" she screamed, cranking up the stereo she had been hooking up. Extremely loud rock music filled the room as Rachel jumped up on the couch and started dancing around.

Lily, Jez, James, and Remus burst into laughter as Sirius leapt onto the couch with his girlfriend and abandoned himself to the music. The pair was soon moving from the couch to other pieces of furniture like chairs and tables.

"What do we do now?" Jez yelled above the roar of Rachel's music.

Lily looked sideways at her friend, back at Rachel and Sirius, and then turned back to Jez with a devious smile.

"This!" she said, jumping up onto the kitchen counter and dancing around in the same wild manner that Rachel and Sirius were. She beckoned James to join her, and he did. Eventually, Remus and Jez gave into it, too.

And that's how the friends' first evening in their new flat was spent- dancing around on the furniture to extremely loud Beatles songs, not having a care in the world other than that they were finally on their own.

They were finally free.

-------

"It was a lovely service, Petunia," Lily told her sister as she zipped her into her going-away dress. It was Saturday, and Petunia and Vernon had been married in one of the most beautiful services Lily had ever seen. The reception had also been quite the party, and now the happy couple was off for their honeymoon.

"Thanks. I was really worried you wouldn't show, but now I'm actually glad you did," Petunia said as she straightened her dress in the mirror.

"'Tunia, I think we need to talk," Lily said gently. Even though it had been a lovely day of sisterly love, it still felt awkward. Something was not right.

"About what?" Petunia asked, not really noticing that something was wrong.

"This... with us... it feels weird," Lily began. "I know Mum and Dad wanted us to give it a shot, and we have. But... you know this will never work. We'll both be too busy to even acknowledge each other, except when we need something, and... I don't know. It doesn't seem-"

"Fair. I know," Petunia said softly. Her eyes were suddenly glued to the floor. "I've been thinking this all day, but I just didn't want to say anything."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's been great having a sister again," Lily said.

"I know. Me too."

"But... we're so different. And I know you still resent me being a witch and all that, and..."

"It'll never work between us like it was before, will it?" Petunia asked gently.

Lily didn't have the heart to reply.

"Well, we can't say we didn't give it a shot. It was worth it, though. I've enjoyed having my sister back, even if it was only for a while."

Lily had to hold back the tears. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"So, what do we do know? Just throw on our smiles and act like everything's normal, but never see each other again?" Petunia asked.

"We'll see each other again. I know we will," Lily insisted.

"Like you have to invite me to you and James's wedding," Petunia offered.

"And you have to tell me if and when you and Vernon have little Petunion's and Vernia's running around," Lily said with a grin.

Petunia laughed. "Same for you and James and any Lilame's and Jamey's."

There was another silence as the girls tried to think of how to end it.

"Just keep in touch, Lil. Don't be a stranger," Petunia whispered.

"I won't. Same goes for you," Lily said.

"Now come on, I have a honeymoon getaway car waiting," Petunia said, holding her hand out to her sister.

"Yeah. Let's go," Lily said as she took her sister's hand one last time.

---------

"We're going to be late, I know we're going to be late, I just know it," Jez muttered as she ran around the kitchen. It was Monday morning, also known as the first day of training. Jez had been the first up and was already ready, but she was trying to make sure everyone else had a good, healthy breakfast before leaving. Remus and Sirius were in the dining room, eating the waffles that Jez had made for them. James had overslept, then frantically showered and dressed, and was now unsuccessfully trying to tame his hair. Lily was spending too much time in front of the mirror, her nervousness affecting the steadiness of her hands as she jabbed herself in the eye with the mascara wand. Last but not least, as always, Rachel was taking the most time of anyone. She had held up the shower line and was now hogging the bathroom mirror, applying way too much makeup and trying too hard with her hair.

"Come on, Rachel! We have seven minutes until we have to be in Madame Greywing's office!" Lily called as she picked up her bag and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the mug full of coffee and the apple that Jez offered her.

"I'm trying, but your boyfriend's hogging the mirror! You know your hair won't lie flat in the back, James!" Rachel yelled.

"I thought I'd at least try. Oh screw it." The sound of a plastic comb bouncing off the ceramic sink echoed through the flat as James came out into the main area. "No time for food, just coffee. Thanks, Jez."

"No problem. We need to get a move on, guys. We cannot be late. It is our first day!!!" Jez emphasized.

"We won't be late," Remus said as he came back for a second cup of coffee. "It takes two seconds to Apparate, Jez."

"I know, but first impressions are everything! We should be early to show that we really care about what we're doing!" Jez emphasized, pouring another cup of coffee for Rachel, who was still glued to the bathroom mirror.

"We officially have five minutes, people! Let's get a move on!" Lily called as everyone ran around, brushing their teeth and gathering their things.

"Finally! I'm ready!" Rachel said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Why did it take you so long? You look the same as always," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Of course not. It's perfect," Sirius said, kissing her on the cheek.

"She usually takes longer than that, Sirius," Jez said as she headed for the flat's safe Apparition point. "Well, I will see you guys tonight! Have a great day!"

"Bye, Jez," Lily and Remus, the only other people that were ready, said as they, too, walked to the safe Apparition point and watched as Jez Disapparated with a pop.

Lily glanced over at Remus. "We have to leave now, or we'll never make it," she told him.

"I know. Time for desperate measures," Remus said, giving Lily a look that they both knew well when it came to dealing with their friends' tardiness.

"We're leaving in ten, nine, eight," Lily began counting down.

"Hold up! Don't leave me!" Sirius shouted, making a mad dash for the duo.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"Two seconds! That's all I- oh screw it," James said for the second time that morning as he joined his friends.

"Four! Three!"

"Please don't leave without me! Please! Please!" Rachel yelled as she came into the room, her bag and her shoes in her hand. She was running as fast as she could to make it to her friends before they left.

"Two! ONE!"

Rachel managed to make the last few feet of the trip by sliding across the hardwood floors in her socks before grabbing Sirius's arm as tightly as she could to Side-Along Apparate.

The five friends materialized in the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic, much to their surprise, delight, and dread. Rachel slipped her shoes on quickly as she looked around.

"This is so flippin' awesome!" she said, watching as dozens of other witches and wizards appeared out of thin air and began to make their way to their destinations. A line had formed at the wand checking station and the teens quickly made their way over to it and quickly got their wands checked.

"Think we should throw a few Knuts in the Fountain of Magical Brethren, just for good luck?" James asked, eyeing the fountain that he had spent hours adoring as a kid.

"It couldn't hurt," Lily said, pulling a few Sickles from her purse.

"Hell, if it'll help, I'll put in ten Galleons," Sirius said, dumping a handful of gold coins into the fountain.

"Think it'll help Jez with her day at St. Mungo's?" Rachel asked as everyone followed suit.

"Jez doesn't need help. We all know she's going to be the best Healer ever. She probably doesn't even need training," Sirius said as the quintet made their way to the elevators, ready to start their first day as Aurors in training.

----------

Miles away, Jez's feelings couldn't be more to the contrary. She had finally found her way to her floor, but now she was wandering the halls, trying to find the room she was supposed to be in.

"_This sucks," _Jez thought. _"Why am I even here? I should just go home. I can't do this..."_

As she thought this, she rounded a corner and ran smack dab into someone, falling to the floor in a clutter of potions bottles and a flutter of bandages.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked as Jez struggled to see for the falling bandages.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore," Jez replied, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Here, let me help you up," the guy said, offering his hand.

"_Well, it's a nice hand,"_ Jez thought as she took it and allowed herself to be pulled up.

The guy's hand was nothing compared to the rest of him, Jez realized, as she fell into the broad chest of the cutest guy she had ever seen. He was taller than her, which was saying something, because Jez was tall. His wavy caramel brown hair fell into his light blue eyes in a way that left Jez breathless. Then there was the matter of his smile and that very broad and muscular chest she had fallen into.

Starting to feel flustered, Jez pulled away, dusting herself off. "Thanks," she whispered, looking at the floor like she always did when she got nervous.

"Where were you headed in such a hurry?" the guy asked as he waved his wand, causing the fallen objects to return to the tray he had been carrying them on.

"Um... not quite sure," Jez admitted. "I don't know where the trainee Healers are supposed to go."

"Oh, is it your first day?"

Jez's cheeks glowed bright pink as she nodded.

"Well come on, I was just on my way there."

"You're a trainee Healer?" Jez asked incredulously.

"Second year," he said with a smile. "And proud to have made it this far."

"Is it that difficult?"

"Not really. I just questioned my dedication to it sometimes, mainly during crises like epidemics and attacks. But now I know it's what I want to do. So if you're not really serious about it, I recommend Apparating back home as quickly as you can."

"No, I'm serious about it," Jez said reassuringly.

"Well, I just have drop these off at the supply closet, and then I'll take you to the Trainee center."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," he said as they began to walk.

"Jez. I mean, Jezreel Rogers. But all of my friends call me Jez."

"Well, Jez, I'm Cameron. It's great to meet you," he said with that smile that melted Jez's heart into a puddle as he opened the door to a closet, stashed the potion bottles, and closed the door again.

"So how much farther is it?" Jez began to ask when a crash from the next room diverted her and Cameron's attention. They immediately ran into the room where a patient was thrashing about, his face turning purple and foaming at the mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Jez asked as Cameron grabbed a chart from the end of the bed.

"I don't know, he was just given his meds a few minutes ago."

"He's probably having a reaction," Jez said, looking over Cameron's shoulder at the chart. "Why the hell was he given the Draught of Peace? It says right there's he's allergic to moonstone!" Jez said frantically, knowing that allergies to potion ingredients could turn to deadly poisons in a matter of minutes, if not seconds.

"Merlin, it's poisoned him."

"Get a bezoar!" Jez told Cameron.

"There aren't any in here. Try that closet outside. Hurry!"

Jez bolted out the door, grabbed the small stone from the top shelf, ran back in and forced it in the guy's mouth. His thrashing immediately stopped and his body went limp. Cameron went to the room's medicine cabinet and pulled out a clear potion, which he dripped into the patient's mouth. The purple color receded from his complexion.

"Try a smidgen of Wiggenweld potion in a few minutes," Jez said. "That'll bring him out of unconsciousness."

"I will. Thanks for your help," Cameron said with a smile. "You really know what you're doing."

Jez couldn't help but smile.

"And in here we have a patient- what's going on here?"

The shrill voice of a young woman, presumably the Resident Healer, had joined them. She was followed by ten or so Trainee Healers, whom Jez had a feeling she was supposed to be with.

"Healer Bailey, he was seizing, we had to do something," Cameron immediately said.

"The powdered moonstone in the Draught of Peace poisoned him. He's allergic to it," Jez explained.

"Miss Rogers, aren't you supposed to be with us?" Healer Bailey asked.

"She is," Cameron spoke up. "I was showing her the way to your office when Mr. Sloane had a seizure, and she helped. She said we needed a bezoar and she got one and she's been helping me."

"Jezreel Rogers, going to work already," Healer Bailey said with a smile. "Your sister told me you were a good one. While I'm not happy about you missing the first five minutes of training, this is a pretty good excuse. You get to diagnose the first patient down in Urgent Care. Now fall in with everyone else and follow me."

Jez flashed Cameron a smile and joined her fellow Trainees.

"Oh, and Lowell?" Healer Bailey said.

"Yes, Healer Bailey?"

"I think I'll pair you and Jez together for rounds. It seems that you two work well together."

"No problem, Bailey," Cameron said with a smile.

"Now, if we continue to the next room," Healer Bailey began lecturing as the Trainees filed out of the room. Jez spared Cameron one last glance and a smile before leaving.

Maybe she could do this after all...

---------

Lily, James, Sirius, Rachel, and Remus made it into their room with a minute to spare. The small space was filled to the brim with their former classmates. They quickly found familiar faces.

"Frank! We didn't know you'd be here," Lily said as they filed in next to their former Head Boy. Frank Longbottom had been in the year ahead of them at school, and Lily was good friends with his girlfriend, Alice, who was also in the room.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Second year Trainees have to help you first years," Frank said with a grin.

"It's just like school all over again," Sirius said as he plopped down in a chair.

"Speaking of, is it just me, or is half of our graduating class in here?" Remus pointed out. Everyone looked around.

It was the truth. Standing near the door, Olivia Grace was twirling her long blonde hair around her finger as she talked with Sebastian Lennox. Eric Langdon was deep in conversation with Alice. Andrew Jordan was sitting near the front of the room with some second year Trainees. Surprisingly, the majority of Hufflepuff house was there, and, not so surprisingly, no Slytherins were present.

"Alright, let's settle down!" the calm, cool, powerful voice of Madame Greywing said above the chatter. Everyone quickly found a chair as the petite silver-haired woman took her place at the head of the room. She was accompanied by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, her second in command; and Monique Lewis, head of Auror training.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to your first day of training," Madame Greywing greeted with a smile. "We're very excited about this large group of talent that has decided to join our ranks as Aurors. You are in for a year or so of very strenuous training, pushing your physical, mental, emotional, and magical skills to their limits. However, in the end, the reward will be worth it as you become an official Dark Wizard Catcher- an Auror.

"Now, Ms. Lewis here will give you your group assignments. We have tried to put you with people you know and feel comfortable with, because this is your official group for the rest of your tenure here. You will train with them and work with them. They will essentially be your family. Each group already has an appointed trainee leader, and you will be assigned to a final year trainee, who will also report to your head Auror. Any and every available guidance has been provided for you. Now I give the floor to Ms. Lewis."

"Thanks, Sophia," Monique said with a smile. "Now when I call out your name, go and join your Auror. Group 1, led by Alastor Moody includes Second Year Trainee, Frank Longbottom and new trainees Sirius Black, Elizabeth Davies, Lily Evans, Eric Langdon, Remus Lupin, Rachel Morgan, and Trainee Leader James Potter."

The room erupted in conversation- these lucky six were going to study under Alastor Moody, one of the greatest Aurors in the Ministry? No one even knew that Moody was still training Aurors!

"How sweet is this- Frank AND Moody!" Sirius whispered to James as they made their way to the front of the room.

"I can't believe we're with Bethie and Eric," Rachel said with a grin, waving at Elizabeth, one of their best friends from fourth year whom they affectionately called Bethie. "Two best Ravenclaws ever."

"Everybody here? Black, Davies, Evans, Langdon, Lupin, Morgan, Potter. Good!" Moody said in his famous gruff voice. "Now, follow me."

"Today is just going to be a basic welcome to the offices type day," Moody continued as they exited the room and out into the main area of the floor. "You won't get to any real work until tomorrow, unless something unexpected happens. This is the center of the action here. Each Auror has their own cubicle in which to do their work, such as planning captures and attacks, as well as tracking criminals. A lucky few, like myself, get their own office. You'll report there every morning for your assignments."

Everyone was in awe as they took in their surroundings. The Auror offices were all abuzz with people talking, paper planes carrying messages flying around, and people moving around from cubicles to other places. It was almost like a beehive, except possibly busier.

"This is the board," Moody pointed out as they came to a stop. "Become very familiar with this board. This is where the most wanted are always posted, along with progress being made and rumors heard. This is where you put any info you discover about your assignment, as well as where you go to get facts about other cases.

"Moving on to the-" Moody said, but was interrupted as someone Apparated.

"Death Eater attack! Southern end of Diagon Alley!" the flustered young woman shouted.

"How many?" Moody asked as people grabbed things and began Disapparating.

"Two dozen, at least," the woman said before Disapparating.

"Well, kids, ready for your first assignment?" Moody asked.

"You can't be serious," Lily said in disbelief. "It's our first day!"

"What better way to break you in? Fortescue's, on the double!" Moody barked.

"SWEET!" Rachel shouted, reflecting everyone else's emotions as they quickly Disapparated, ready to fight.

---------

"Yay! You're back!" Jez shouted happily as the Aurors-in-training Apparated into the flat. It was after six o'clock, and Jez had been home for a while. She had already begun cooking supper as four of her five friends trudged toward the kitchen.

"Where's Remus?" Jez asked, noticing the absence of her boyfriend.

"He stayed after," James said. "Moody asked for a Trainee to stay after a bit, and he agreed, like an idiot."

"Oh. Well how was training?" Jez asked happily.

"Flipping amazing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"First five minutes of introductions, we got to go to an actual Death Eater attack," Sirius said happily.

"Oh my God! Did you actually fight?" Jez asked.

"Yep," Lily said with a grin. "Took three out, all on my own."

"What about you James?"

"It was pretty awesome," James replied modestly.

"Oh, whatever, Prongs," Sirius snapped. "Moody told him he's the best dueler out of the seven of us, maybe even better than Frank."

"Really? Wow! I'm so proud of you, James!"

"It's nothing," James said, shaking his head.

"Nothing my big toe," Lily snapped. "He's the best there, Jez. No lie."

"How'd your day go, Jezzie?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Um... it started off kinda weird," Jez admitted as she stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce she had made.

"How so?" Lily asked.

"I... couldn't find my way to the training room," Jez said sheepishly.

"Jez! You?" Sirius said incredulously.

Jez nodded. "And I totally ran right into this guy-"

"Uh-oh. Guy? As in cute guy that makes you blush even though you have a boyfriend?" Rachel asked, noticing the familiar look on her friend's face.

"NO," Jez answered firmly. "He ended up being the second year that I'm assigned to for rounds. His name's Cameron Lowell. And he was awfully nice to me."

"Nice? How so?"

"He helped me up and he was showing me the way to my room when a patient had trouble. We... well, I ended up saving the guy's life before Healer Bailey, my resident Healer, walked in with the rest of the Trainees."

"You saved a guy's life? In your first five minutes of training?" Lily asked happily.

"It was nothing," Jez said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Did you get in trouble?" James asked.

"No, she actually let me do a lot of stuff for the rest of the day. I got to do some diagnoses and even heal some wounds."

"Heal wounds? Your first day?" Remus, who had just Apparated into the flat, asked with a smile.

Jez nodded. "Yep. It was pretty cool."

"That's great!" Remus said, greeting his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "What else?"

"Oh, you know, saved a few lives, all that jazz," Jez replied nonchalantly.

Lily and Rachel exclaimed looks, surprised at no mention of Cameron.

"What about you? What'd you stay back for?"

"Oh, Moody just needed some help filing paperwork and stuff. And he wanted to talk to me about... that," Remus said.

"Oh. What'd he say?" Jez asked.

"It's not going to be a problem, is it?" James asked worriedly. He had been afraid that his friend's small problem would cost him his place in the program.

"He said as long as that potion of Jez's can keep it under control for a while, it ought to be okay. Now, when can we eat? I'm starving."

"Finally! Me too!" Sirius exclaimed, his stomach grumbling for an extra effect.

"Fine, we can eat now," Jez said with a grin. "James, get some plates and I'll serve it."

And that was how their first night as Trainees was spent- sharing tales of the day over homemade spaghetti, happy to have survived the day.

* * *

I hope that was worth the month-plus it took me to update. I based the Healer training thing off Grey's Anatomy, and the moving thing off helping my cousin move. As you can see, this will lead to some pretty good drama in the coming chapters... Once again, I'm sorry, but I just had some things that were more important going on and I hope you can understand that! Thank you for all the birthday wishes- my 16th was amazing! I had a Pirates of the Caribbean cake (and I have pictures of it!) and had a perfect day. Two weekends ago, as a belated birthday treat, my mom took me, Rachel, and Jessica to the movies for the day. We saw The Prestige (Hugh Jackman and Christian Bale! Yum! Highly recommend this, movie, btw) and Marie Antoinette (good in an entirely different way. It's a breathtaking movie to look at and packs an emotional punch with an awesome soundtrack, even if it is a smidgen too long.) We had an awesome time. 

What else has been happening lately??? Hmm... oh, I read that book Eragon and loved it, can't wait for the movie. I've been loving Grey's Anatomy, Lost, One Tree Hill, Heroes, and Ugly Betty, but I'm upset Monique was voted off Dancing with the Stars last night. The new Killers CD is brilliant, go buy it. I've been listening to it as I write and it's provided some inspiration. School's been great, despite a C in AP History (which I am steadily pulling up!)

Now, I leave you with hopes of a not far off update. Keep up with my profile- there's usually a mention at the bottom of my progress. Next week is very free, and we have Thanksgiving break in a few weeks, which is when I'm hoping to have the next update (because I won't have school! YAY! Look for the update the Friday after.) If not, later this month or early December. Just know that I'll never abandon this story, no matter how long it takes to update! So please review! It means so much to me. Until next time, lots of love and half-price Halloween candy, Emma.


	48. Complications

Thanks to all the people who reviewed Chapter 47! I love you all! Muah!

Greetings, people I have missed for far too long! I apologize a million times for the lateness of this chapter. School got crazy and my whole life got crazy and- well, let's just be thankful that it's finally Christmas Break and I could finally get this done.

On to some story stuff. Number one- once again, barking for update in a review doesn't help. Positivity or constructive criticism in a review DO help. Keep up with my profile- if I'm not updating, the reason why is usually there at the bottom. Number two- Title of this chapter come from our lovely Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Number Three- See if you can't catch all the Grey's Anatomy allusions in this chapter! Yay for them and their numerous Golden Globe nominations! And lastly, this is a Jez/Remus-centric chapter because the girl that I base Jez off of has been going through some rough times and needed a boost.

Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48- Complications Arise, Ensue... But Can They Be Overcome? 

"Good morning, interns," Healer Bailey said with an unusually happy smile as she greeted Jez and her fellow trainees one morning. It was a few months into training and everything had started to feel normal. Jez had gotten into the swing of things and had easily become the most talented of the bunch, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Summer had a been a busy time for St. Mungo's, what with children being home for the summer holidays, not to mention the injuries and maladies unique to the season. But now that it was September and the majority of the kiddies were back at school, the income of casualties was very reduced.

It seemed that summer had been busy all around for the Wizarding world. There had been a Death Eater attack at the Quidditch Cup in France, and more and more people were turning up missing, or worse, dead. Many a night Jez had come home to an empty flat because James, Lily, Sirius, Rachel, and Remus were being held over at work for one reason or another. It seemed that the month of August had passed in a blur where the only time she saw her friends was in passing in the morning when they'd prepare for work in a coffee-induced rush and at night when they trudged in for supper and fell into bed, all too tired to stay up talking like they used to.

The lack of communication and together time had been bothering everyone, and not just the friends. Each individual was beginning to feel the strains on their relationships. Rachel and Sirius, who had never let anything get them down, were beginning to savor the simple moment they spent brushing their teeth together in the morning together because the days were too busy too spend any time together. Jez and Remus had barely seen each other, so much so that Jez was beginning to worry that she would forget what Remus looked like. Even Lily and James, Super Couple, were beginning to drift apart slightly. Everyone was waiting for the middle of September, which would end their first full three months of training and bring their first weekend of vacation. Rachel and Sirius had already made plans to go out and party like crazy, while Lily and James were scheduling a few days at home doing a lot of nothing.

Remus and Jez, however, had made zero plans, mainly because whenever Jez was available to talk, Remus wasn't. Jez had lost count of how many times he had stayed after to do something extra for work. While she hadn't approached him about it yet, Jez was beginning to worry about the effect it was having on his health and their relationship. It had gotten to the point where Jez stopped trying to get home early just to see him. She instead began offering to stay after as well, during which she would do busy work that earned her extra points with Bailey and allowed her to spend extra time with Cameron, who she was beginning to find more and more fascinating.

Not only was Cameron extremely cute, but he was also an aspiring Healer who possessed talents that nearly matched Jez's. While he hoped to become a primarily children's Healer, his real talent was in potion brewing and antidotes. Jez had always had to rely on a book, but Cameron had the instinct of what to add and what to do to achieve the desired effect.

Which, unknown to Jez, would come in handy for her today.

"Alright, Healer Grey," Healer Bailey began. When handing out assignments and speaking with her interns, Bailey always used the term "Healer" instead of "Trainee." Her philosophy was that they were becoming Healers and should be treated as such. "You're with Healer Burke today in Spell Damage. Healer Stevens, you're in ICU with Shepherd. Healers Rogers and O'Malley, you need to join Lowell and Montgomery in Urgent Care. The rest of you, rounds with the second years. Go."

"Urgent Care? Not again," groaned George O'Malley, a short young man with curly dark hair who was the only guy in the Healer program.

"What's so wrong with Urgent Care?" Jez asked. She enjoyed diagnosing patients that came in with emergencies and getting a chance to try out advanced healing spells.

"Last time I was on Urgent Care, I was all alone and ended up with this kid that wouldn't stop puking, no matter what spell or potion I tried."

Jez laughed. That was George's luck- he always got stuck with the worst cases.

"Maybe today will be better," she offered. "And if you get any non-stop pukers, let me know. I'm on it."

"You're a lifesaver, Jez," George said with a grin as they entered the first floor Urgent Care room, which was full of ailing people.

"Alright, what have we here?" Jez asked as she stopped at the first bed she came to, which held a little girl who was a peculiar shade of green in the face.

"I don't know, Healer Rogers. Why don't you read us her chart?" Cameron said as he came over with a smile.

"Okay, Allie Jordan, age seven years, brought in for swallowing of an unknown substance with side effects that include stomachache, itching, and changing color of the skin," Jez said incredulously, looking up at the girl as her skin changed to a fluorescent orange.

"How are you, Allie?" Cameron asked with a grin.

"I feel fine. Just itchy," she said as she scratched her arms uncontrollably.

"So how do we proceed, Healer Rogers?"

"Umm... some diagnostic tests of the abdomen and bloodstream, use a filtering potion to get whatever it is out of her system, then treat accordingly for the substance. Some antihistamine potions to stop the itching and..." Jez knew everything up to the skin. The changing color was the one thing that stumped her. How were they going to return Allie's skin to it's natural tone?

"Do you have an antidote for her skin condition, Miss Rogers?" Cameron prodded.

Finally, it hit Jez. "A Dermis Restaurare Potion." The concoction was one that Jez had heard little of. Invented by Italian Healers and its name taken from the Latin word for "to restore or rebuild," it required a fairly complicated brewing process. Its only saving grace was that it took a few hours to make.

"Do you have any clue as to how you brew a Dermis Restaurare Potion, Healer Rogers?" Cameron asked.

"Not really," Jez said, shaking her head.

"O'Malley!" Cameron called, ushering George over. "Run some abdominal and circulatory tests on Miss Jordan here, then give her a filter potion. We'll be back in a few hours."

"What? Diagnostics? All by myself?" George asked incredulously.

"Yes, O'Malley."

"But... me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get to work!" Cameron reassured him before turning to Jez. "Now, you... are you ready to see something really cool?" he asked with a smile that made Jez know she was in for a fun day.

---------

"Evans!" Moody barked, catching Lily's attention as she made her way to the board with a new posting from a second year. "Heading for the board?"

"Yeah, Alice just gave me some new Death Eater info. Why?"

"Post these, too," Moody grumbled. "More Death Eater info and some training seminars that are coming up."

"No problem," Lily said, taking the papers and continuing on her quest to the board.

The past few months in the Auror department had been crazy. Instead of having a few months of classroom-like training, the new Trainees had been thrust into a world of on the job learning. More than a few times, they had been brought along for attacks and learned through observation- and experience.

Nevertheless, they were learning a lot, but they were so tired they didn't know what to do with themselves. They never spent time together anymore and their first vacation time couldn't get there fast enough. Lily wanted a break from all the fighting and the nonstop terror of the environment they were having trouble adapting to.

Or rather, that she was having a problem getting used to. James had acclimated just fine, but was still finding the task of being a leader slightly daunting. Rachel had become more daring and reckless than ever, which was upsetting Sirius, even though he was one of the top duelers among the new Trainees. But Lily worried most about Remus, who had been working himself crazy. Lily knew that he felt more need to prove himself than any of them, because at any moment, they could kick him out because he was a werewolf. He had been home later than them all every night and left earlier than them every morning.

Lily had been unable to spend much time with Jez, but she could tell that her friend was beginning to miss her boyfriend. Lily had tried to speak to Remus about this, but whenever she brought it up, something would come up and put a stop to the conversation. Lily knew that things were stressful for all of them, but that was no reason to let their relationships crumble. The love and joy that they got from them was too important to lose.

For all these reasons and so many more, Lily was eagerly counting the hours until vacation. At the moment, it was fifty-seven hours... give or take a few seconds. Wednesdays were generally quiet days for the trainees, so Lily was doing some research on the suspects on the board with Alice, her favorite among the second year Auror trainees. The board was fairly full these days, but thanks to a recent Death Eater bust in Hogsmeade, there were a few open spots for the latest findings and the training seminar notices.

Just as Lily finished tacking the last paper to the board, two hands from behind covered her eyes. She automatically smiled and said, "What are you doing, James?"

The hands were then removed and she whirled around to find James smiling back at her. "I just came to see how your day was going," he told her, reaching out to brush a strand of her hair out of her face.

"It's going pretty well. And yours?"

"A lot better now."

Lily blushed and she looked away. How sad was it that this was what she and James' relationship had been reduced to? A simple compliment was enough to make her cheeks go pink, just like it had been when they had started dating. They barely had a chance to see each other at work, let alone at home, so this was pretty big stuff. It was made even bigger when James leaned down and pressed his lips against Lily's briefly. Lily couldn't even remember the last time they had kissed.

"Potter, Evans! So good to see the two of you again!" The couple was broken up as an authoritative female voice interrupted their moment.

"Hello, Madame Greywing," Lily said, nervously brushing her hair behind her ears as the Head of the Auror Office smiled at them.

"Anything new on the board, kids?" Sophia asked as her spectacled eyes scanned the board.

"Um, just some updates and training seminars," James said.

"Ooohh- The Biannual Defensive Spell Creation Seminar! That's one not to be missed," Madame Greywing said.

"What is it?" Lily asked, gaining interest in it.

"A large group of the best defensive spell makers from all over Europe get together and pass on their craft to a select few Auror Trainees twice a year. I'm surprised we were even one of the ministries selected this year, what with having such a large intake of Trainees," Madame Greywing explained, eyeing the notice more closely. "You know what? You two are perfect candidates."

"What?" Lily and James asked in unison.

"You are. I think of all of our bunch, you two deserve to attend the seminar the most. You've definitely shown your talent in past weeks... maybe now it's time you get a new talent."

"Madame Greywing... are you serious?" James asked incredulously.

"Really, Madame Greywing... us? There are so many more Trainees who want to go," Lily added.

"Really? And where are they, Miss Evans? I don't see _them_ gathered at the board, looking at the notices. Here, take the applications. Fill them out and have them on my desk by tomorrow morning. I'll process them immediately, reserve your places, and make sure you're not given any assignments that week. Have a lovely day, kids." With that, Madame Greywing turned around and left Lily and James standing by the board, holding applications with their jaws dragging the ground.

"Oh my God. This is really happening. I mean, it is really happening, right?" Lily asked James frantically.

"I hope so. Maybe I'm just dreaming," James said, smacking his head as if trying to wake up.

"She wants us to miss an entire week of work to go learn how to create defensive spells. I can't believe it."

"A whole week... no work. Just-"

"Each other. And some spell people, but who really cares about them?"

"And we get to go away. Where is this thing, anyway?"

"Oh my God, James. It's in Barcelona. As in Spain!!!!!!"

"Sweet! When is it?"

"Three weeks. Right between vacation times! How awesome is that!?" Lily exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to get caught kissing by the Head of the Auror Office," James said before kissing Lily again.

-------------

"Seven counter-clockwise stirs, then add the boomslang skin," Cameron told Jez. They were in the small, brightly lit room at St. Mungo's used for potion-brewing. The shelves that lined the walls from floor to ceiling were positively groaning under the weight of countless potion ingredients. There were dark corners for concoctions that required the absence of light, cauldrons of all shapes and sizes, and numerous books full of instructions for creating everything from the simplest potions to the most time and concentration consuming potions. Cameron had one of the less tattered and worn books out, open to the Dermis Restaurare potion. Jez was doing all of the actual brewing at the cauldron, with all of the ingredients and necessaries beside her, ready for use. Cameron was standing directly behind her, shadowing her every move and watching over her shoulder to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Now what?" Jez asked, watching as the white liquid bubbled and turned yellow as she added the boomslang skin.

"Now we wait," Cameron said simply. "It has to simmer for eleven minutes before we pour it in the bottle, add the spearmint sprig, and administer."

"Oh. That's it?" Jez asked. "I thought there was a lot more work involved."

"What do you think all that timing and stirring and pouring and transferring from cauldron to cauldron you just did was?" Cameron asked jokingly.

Jez laughed as she pulled herself up and sat on the counter opposite of the steaming cauldron. "I guess I've never considered brewing potions work. It's too much fun," she said with a smile.

Cameron smiled back. "A girl after my own heart. I've never considered it work either. Actually, none of this here at the hospital is work to me. I'm doing what I love, and when you love what you do-"

"It makes it a lot easier," Jez finished. "I know, my dad used to tell me that all the time."

"So... ready for your first vacation this weekend?" Cameron asked.

Jez nodded. "Very ready. As much as I love this, I need a day or two off."

"Any big plans with friends?"

Jez shook her head. "Nope. They'll all be busy. I'll probably just be lazy... sleep in for once."

Cameron nodded. "Well, maybe if you don't sleep all day, you'd like to go out to dinner with me Friday night," he offered.

Jez immediately turned pink. "Oh, um... I'm sorry, I can't," she said, becoming flustered.

"Why not? You just said you didn't have any plans."

"I don't, it's just... I have a boyfriend," Jez told him, amazed that this hadn't come up in conversation before.

"Oh," Cameron said, his gaze shifting to the floor for a minute. "Did I miss something? Did I misread the signals or... what happened?"

Jez suddenly found herself unable to look at Cameron. "No, I think I was just careless and forgot to tell you."

Cameron nodded. Apparently, he couldn't look at Jez, either. "Three months, and you never told me."

"Cameron, I'm really sorry," Jez said quickly, brushing her hair behind her ear nervously. "I never meant to give you the wrong impression or anything-"

"No, it's okay," Cameron told her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've asked about that first before I went asking you on a date and all."

Jez nodded, glancing at him nervously.

"Is there a reason why you haven't talked about this boyfriend much?" Cameron finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Not really... I mean, I just haven't seen him a lot since we both began training. He and the rest of my friends are becoming Aurors, and... our hours are just so different and we both work so much overtime that-"

"You've started to forget what he looks like?" Cameron offered.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Jez asked.

"Past experience. See, my last girlfriend was in Magical Law Enforcement, and their hours are just as crazy as ours... let's just say things didn't end that well. But that doesn't mean that things won't work out between you and..."

"Remus," Jez finished for him. "I hope they work out. I mean, I really want them to because he's the first guy I've ever felt this way about and we've been together almost a year and... it's just complicated." Jez knew she was starting to ramble like she did when she got nervous and all of her thoughts started going wacky. "I mean, I'm not trying to put you down or anything because you've been a really great friend to me since I got her and all, and I like you and everything because you're a really great guy, but-"

"You have a boyfriend," Cameron finished for her. "It's okay, Jez, I get it. You don't have to go into the long excuse thing. I've been rejected before."

Jez winced. "I'm not rejecting you, I just... I can't. I'm sorry, Cam, I really am-"

"Jez!" Cameron said, stopping Jez before she started rambling again. "I told you: it's okay. Don't worry."

Jez looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "It's been eleven minutes," she said, glancing at her watch. She hopped up and reached for a vial to pour the potion into as Cameron got the spearmint.

"Anyway," Cameron began as he ladled the potion into the bottle, "it's totally your loss."

"Excuse me?" Jez said, confused.

"Rejecting me, it's your loss," Cameron told her. "I was going to take you to this really nice little restaurant... they make the _best_ pizza."

"You were going to take me out for pizza? What kind?" Jez asked with a grin.

"Oh, your choice, of course. But I probably would have ditched you if it didn't have pineapple on at least half of it-"

"You like pineapple pizza too!?" Jez asked. "That's my favorite!"

"Well this place makes the best," Cameron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Totally your loss. But you can just stay home with your boyfriend all weekend... it'll be fine."

Jez cut her eyes sideways at Cameron, who just smiled back.

----------

"Homemade chocolate chip cookies? What did we ever do to deserve these?" Lily asked happily after the whole Auror crowd had Apparated into the flat. Jez was just taking a batch of her best recipe out of the oven. For once, Remus was coming home on time with everyone else, so it was a special occasion.

"I don't know... maybe bringing my boyfriend home at a decent hour for a change," Jez said with a smile.

"Yeah, we pretty much had to drag him," Sirius said, snatching up a piping hot cookie from the cooling rack.

"No, they didn't," Remus contradicted. "Paperwork was light today, not a lot to do. But it's good to see you for a change," he said, leaning down and kissing Jez.

"It's good to see you, too. I was almost starting to forget what you looked like," Jez told him. Everyone else was going there separate ways. Sirius and Rachel had grabbed a handful of cookies and a glass of milk each and had plopped down in front of the television. Lily and James had settled at the dining room table and were arguing quietly about some sort of "qualifications" as they filled out papers. That left Remus and Jez alone in the kitchen.

"So, about vacation this weekend," Jez said.

Remus winced. "I volunteered to work both days. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to do anything."

"Well... don't you have any time off?"

"I can try to get away early Friday night," he offered.

Jez nodded. "Want to go out for supper or something?"

"That'd be great. You pick the place, and we can meet up there."

"All right, that works," Jez said with a smile. "Now have a cookie."

"Tell me why again you want to be a Healer?" Remus asked as she practically swallowed his first cookie whole. "You should be a gourmet chef."

"Shut up," Jez said, throwing one of her measuring cups at him, but she couldn't help but smile.

---------

The rest of the week passed as quickly as it could. Any slower and it would have been unbearable for Jez, who had chosen a fancy Italian restaurant for her and Remus' date. She'd spent all of Thursday night stressing over what she would wear. When she had finally broken down and asked for Rachel's help, the brunette had come in, put her hand right on a red dress, held it up to Jez and declared it the perfect thing to wear before walking out again.

Lily and James were learning more about their training seminar from multiple meetings with Madame Greywing. Not only were they going to be meeting dozens of other Auror Trainees from all around Europe and learning how to create stronger and more powerful defensive spells, they would also have ample free time to explore Barcelona. They would get to stay in their own hotel suite for the entire week. The couple planned to spend their imminent vacation time making plans for the trip.

Friday night finally arrived, and Jez rushed home to get ready. She curled her blonde hair into beautiful waves, slipped on some sheer red lip gloss to go with the short red dress that Rachel had chosen for her. She spent way too much time worrying about her hair before she slipped out the door and made her way to the restaurant, where she and Remus had reservations.

Remus had warned her that he might be a little late, so Jez went ahead and took their table and ordered drinks. The minutes ticked away, and the waiter kept coming by and asking if she was ready to order. Jez declined, because she knew Remus would be there eventually. She would instead take refills on her drink and the garlic bread while she looked around to see if Remus was coming in yet.

The minutes soon turned to hours, and Jez soon had a sinking feeling that Remus wasn't showing up. She politely paid for what she had eaten and left, trying to hold the tears back. After walking a few blocks, the tears had clouded her vision too much for her to even see straight. She stopped and sat on a bench, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not," she kept whispering to herself, discarding tear-stained tissue after tissue, refusing to actually break into sobs.

"Jez? Are you okay?"

A familiar voice soon drew Jez out of her tears. She looked up to see Cameron standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through the sniffles.

"I'm on my way back from pizza. I ended up going alone," he told her. "I thought you had big plans with your boyfriend. You had said something about dinner."

"Yeah, well I think I just got ditched," Jez sniffed, wiping more tears away.

"I highly doubt that," Cameron said. "No guy in his right mind would ever ditch you, especially when you were wearing that dress."

"Shut up," Jez snapped, sensing that Cameron was hitting on her.

"Look, something probably came up and he couldn't make it," Cameron told her, abandoning his previous mission. "The way you've talked about him the past few days, I really don't think this guy would stand you up on purpose."

Jez sniffled again, trying not to cry. "I think I'm just going to go home and dive into a box of chocolates," she said.

"Well at least let me walk you home," Cameron offered. "I have leftover pineapple pizza." He held up a styrofoam container of leftovers.

Jez stood up and snatched the container from him. "Thanks," she said as they began to walk.

-----------

Cameron left Jez at her doorstep with a polite good night, as well as leaving the rest of his pizza with her. Jez slipped into the dark apartment and made her way to the kitchen, the click of her high-heeled shoes echoing throughout the corridor.

Just as she walked into the kitchen, Remus was running through it, frantically tying his tie as he went. He stopped when he saw Jez.

"Look, I'm sorry, I got held up at work. I couldn't help it, it was unavoidable," he said quickly.

Jez just nodded. "I understand."

"We can make plans for some other time. I'm really sorry, Jez, believe me, I tried-"

"Remus, if we're going to make this relationship work, you have to meet me halfway," Jez interrupted. "I can't keep throwing myself out there and you not even try."

"Jez, I am trying," Remus told her. "Work is just... I have to try three times as hard as everyone else to even get the slightest nod of approval. I'm a werewolf, Jez; they only need the smallest slip-up as a reason to throw me out. And I can't get thrown out. This is what I want to do. I love doing it."

"I Know you do, but you can't let your personal relationships deteriorate because of it," Jez said. "You have to decide which you'd rather have: a job as an Auror, or me."

"Jez, of course I'd rather have you."

"Then prove it for once. I can't keep going like this... wondering if I'll even see you, making plans that fall through, forgetting what you look like-"

"I can't either, Jez."

"Then what are we going to do?"

There was a silence as Jez and Remus looked at each other from opposite sides of the dimly lit kitchen.

"I'll tell you what," Remus said softly. "I'll go into work tomorrow morning and tell them that I can't stay past lunch."

"What?"

"I'll tell them that I have a pressing engagement with someone very dear to me and that I can't work for the rest of the weekend."

"You'd really do that? For me?"

Remus nodded. "Of course."

Jez felt her eyes tear up involuntarily. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, automatically walking over to Remus and falling into his arms.

"I love you, Jez," Remus whispered as the couple hugged. "And don't ever forget that."

* * *

Hope yall enjoyed that- it took me long enough to finish. The beginning's been written for over a month, but the end has taken me all week. I only got the last few pages done because I'm sick today (throwing up) and the computer is near the bathroom. On to happier things- I've had lots of inspiration since my last update. The new Josh Groban CD fueled me to write the first few pages, and seeing Eragon yesterday jet-fueled the rest. School has been... as good as school can be. I finally have 2 A's (band and DC Trig!) and 2 B's, both only one point from an A (AP English and AP History) so all is well with grades. Band has been great- I joined jazz band and have been having the time of my life. I'm playing the piano in a wedding coming up- and I'm getting paid for it! Whoo! My first paying gig! And of course, it's almost Christmas, which always makes me happy. 

Now my movie critique: I tried to go into Eragon as if I hadn't read the book a million times like I actually have. I was really disappointed at first, but the more I think back on it, it was really good for people who haven't read the book. It's just a really condensed version of the book with a few more cliches. My only complaints: too much Galbatorix, not enough backstory, too much Arya, not enough Murtagh! And Murtagh and Eragon... oh my GOD!!! Where did they find such nice looking young men!?!?!?! I was drooling the entire time. But Saphira was gorgeous! I was very impressed by her. She made the HP dragon look like a piece of Disney animation.

Now before I leave, I can't give a concrete date of my next update. I hope it'll be before I go back to school after New Year's. If I finish it before then, I might just hold it back for a while so I can space updates out evenly. The next chapter will be Lily/James-centric, I promise. Sirius and Rachel had their moments, then Jez and Remus, and now it's back to SuperCouple... who might be facing a dilemma next chappie as they get ready to take off for Barcelona. Anyways, please review! I worked really hard on this chapter. I mean, hello, I'm sick and I dragged myself off the sofa to come update for yall! Please review! It means so much to me! Until next time, lots of love, joy, and drooling over cuties in Eragon- Emma


	49. Trust Issues

Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times to all of my reviewers for Chapter 48, as well as numerous other chapters (Thanks, Ski000Girl!!!) I can't believe that I have so many wonderful reviewers who have graced me with almost 900 reviews! You guys rock!

Okay, so I wasn't planning on finishing this until next weekend... but inspiration struck and I couldn't stop writing. I personally love this chapter and think it's some of my best work, but you might not agree. Anyway, I'll stop babbling on- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49- Trust Issues 

With Jez and Remus's relationship in repair and work keeping everyone busy, the three weeks prior to Lily and James's training seminar in Barcelona ticked away in no time at all. The week before snuck up on the couple. It seemed like their superiors trying to get the last bit of use out of them that they could, so they overloaded them with work and assignments. On the Thursday before Lily and James were due to leave, Lily was summoned to Moody's office.

"Evans, I need you to take these papers to Zeller in International Magical Cooperation," he said gruffly, shoving a large manila envelope across the desk.

"Okay... but why not just send them via paper airplane?" Lily asked curiously as she took the package.

"They're highly confidential and too important to risk the possibility of losing them along the way or interception. Now GO! They're urgent!"

With that, Lily rushed out of the office and began weaving her way through and around the mess of cubicles that littered the Auror Headquarters. She just barely squeezed her way into the already full elevator up to Level Five and was the first out as it stopped at the next floor. International Magical Cooperation was most obviously the busiest of the Ministry Departments as Lily had to dodge her way around people and things to make it to Zeller's office. The middle-aged witch was eagerly expecting the materials and took them with a polite thank you.

After that, Lily took her time in returning to Headquarters. It felt nice to have a few brief moments of leisure. She meandered her way through the crowd to a slightly less crowded corridor, only to run right into someone.

"Oh, sorry, my fault-"

"No, it was mine," a guy said. "I should look where I'm go- Lily?"

"Josh? Oh my God! I didn't know you worked here!" Lily exclaimed, a smile gracing her face as she realized that she had run right into Josh Wood, her first real romantic involvement at Hogwarts. She hadn't thought of the tall, dark-haired, brown-eyed boy in years, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"I didn't know you did, either," Josh said. "It's really good to see you, Lily."

They both just stood in shock for a moment, taking in the fact that they'd found each other.

"So, what are you doing here? When'd you finish school?" Josh asked quickly, trying to spark a conversation.

"Auror Trainee. Had to deliver some paperwork," Lily explained. "We graduated back in June. What about you? I haven't heard anything out of you since you left school."

"I work here in the International Magical Cooperation Department. Assistant to the Head of International Magical Law, British Seat," Josh said proudly. "And... um... I got married."

"Married!?" Lily's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! When? To whom?"

"Not too long after graduation, to Jenny," Josh said with a smile. Lily had to smile, too, because she knew that he and Jenny were meant to be together. They had split up some time before Josh and Lily's fling and mended their relationship soon after.

"Josh, that's great. Really. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. And... um... we have a baby, too."

"You're kidding! How old?"

"He's a little over a year old. His name's Oliver, and he's absolutely perfect."

"Josh... that is so awesome. I just..."

"Can't believe that so much has happened in the time we've been apart?" Josh suggested. "Yeah. Me, too."

Lily nodded and diverted her eyes to the floor. Josh had always had this uncanny ability at reading what Lily was thinking.

"Tell you what- we should catch up over drinks or something tomorrow night. How's that sound?"

"Oh- I-" Lily began stammering nervously, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"It's not a date or anything," Josh assured her. "You don't have to worry about upsetting your boyfriend or whatever. I'm married, Lil, and you know I'm not like that. It's just a friendly drink, a chance to catch up. How about the Leaky Cauldron around eight o'clock?"

It felt like there were two voices in Lily's head, screaming opposing ideas. One, which sounded strangely like Rachel, was saying, "Don't go! Imagine what James will say! DON'T, LILY, DON'T!!!" The other, oddly Jez-like, said, "Go on. Have fun. It's just a friendly drink. It's not like he's going to make a move or anything- he's married. Anyway, you're totally in love with James. You're not going to do anything. Go, Lily, have fun!"

In the end, the latter voice won. "Sure. Sounds great," Lily said with a smile.

"Alright. See you then," Josh replied, heading back to where he had been going when Lily had run into him.

With that same smile and those same happy thoughts, Lily went back to headquarters with a spring in her step.

--------

"I'm telling you, it's going to perfect," James said happily as he spent his lunch hour sitting atop the desk in the cubicle which Sirius shared with a second year. "Just me and her in Barcelona, with an abundant amount of free time. And we're sharing a hotel room. Did I mention that?"

"Only the first seventy-thousand times," Sirius groaned, slamming his forehead on the desk. "Won't you ever get off this? You're abandoning me with Moony and the girls for a week. A WEEK. Seven days! One hundred sixty-eight hours! Ten-thousand eighty minutes!"

"It's just a week, Padfoot. You'll survive."

"Not to mention you'll be in Barcelona, Spain, with its gorgeous beaches and architecture and girls-"

"Hey, you have a girlfriend to think of," James reminded his friend. "And it's not like I'll be enjoying the girls anyway; I'll have Lily."

"AND you'll learn how to create strong defensive spells from the BEST spellmakers on the continent!!! Did I mention that?"

"Yes. I know. God, how lucky am I?" James said with a big goofy grin.

Sirius promptly shoved him off the desk.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"Look, I'll bring you back a present. Promise. I won't have too much fun without you."

"Still… away from work for a week! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be going away from this mess?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not even all that excited about that," James admitted.

"Really? Then, pray tell, what IS it that you're excited about?"

"Spending time with Lily," James said simply. "Everything's just been so stressful lately and we haven't had a chance to just spend time together. It's just hard to not be with her so much when she's almost all I think about."

"Come on, Prongs- it can't be that bad," Sirius joked.

"You can't tell me that Rachel isn't almost the sole occupant of your thoughts."

"God, it really is that bad."

"See? I told you. It'll just be nice to be with her somewhere away from all of this craziness."

"Can't say I blame you," Sirius finally said. "After all, it's not like I don't have plans this weekend, so I really won't miss you."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"Someone down in Magical Sports is having a party Friday night, and they invited me and Rachel. Then Saturday night some intern down in Improper Use of Magic is having a small get together, invited us to tag along."

"So you'll be getting over one hangover and heading off to another when Lily and I leave Saturday night," James concluded.

"Exactly."

------------

"Ooooh, already packing, I see," Rachel said, prancing into Lily's room and plopping down on her bed.

"Yep, figured I'd get a head start," Lily said with a smile as she folded clothes.

"Be sure to take that little floaty mint green halter top of yours," Rachel reminded her.

"Why that?"

"Because… James won't be able to keep his hands off you if you wear that around him."

"Rachel! Shut up!" Lily snapped, flinging a pair of jeans at her friend as she blushed, then began grabbing other objects to propel at her.

"Okay, as founder of the Don't Kill Rachel Morgan Association, I can't let you do that," Jez announced as she came in and took a place on the bed across from Rachel.

"Oh, she's not killing me, Jezzie. If anything, she's upset because I'm implying the fact that a little something is going to happen between her and James next week in Barcelona…"

"Rachel!" Lily shouted. "Nothing is going to happen between us! At least nothing like you're thinking."

"Aw, come on, Lil! You know you want to," Rachel said.

"Yeah, of course I do," Lily admitted. "I mean, hello- look at him! Who _wouldn't_ want to jump into bed with him? But I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because, Rach," Lily began. "Unlike you, some of us have morals and we actually attempt to stick to them."

For once, Rachel didn't rebel. Instead, she changed the subject. "So, for your last night here, how about you and Jamie come to this awesome party that Kelly down in Magical Sports is throwing tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, can't."

"Why not?"

"I have plans."

"Oh, are you and James going to spend the evening packing or something?"

"No, I'm going out for a drink."

"With whom?" Jez asked.

"Josh Wood."

"DO WHAT?!"

"When did this happen?"

"Are you out of your MIND? Can you even IMAGINE what James will say?"

The voices in Lily's head… well, at least Rachel's, were right. Her friends reacted exactly like she'd known they would.

"I had to run an errand today before lunch, and I literally ran into him down in International Cooperation," Lily began. "It was sort of one of those 'Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you, I haven't seen you in forever,' moments."

"What's he been up to since he graduated?" Jez asked.

"Well, he's assistant to the Head of International Magical Law, and- get this- he and Jenny got married!"

Jez gasped. "That's so awesome! When?"

"Right after graduation. They even have a little boy. He's a year old and his name's Oliver."

"That's so awesome! I can't believe you ran into him, Lil. This'll be a good chance to catch up with him. I remember how good friends you two were back in sixth year," Jez reminisced.

"Oh my God, Jez! You're actually encouraging this?" Rachel spat out.

"Of course," Jez said innocently. "Why wouldn't I? Josh is a wonderful guy. He and Lily were friends."

"Yeah, and they were totally hitting it in the library for a few weeks," Rachel reminded her. "Lily, are you off your rocker? Have you gone completely mental?"

"No. I'm just having a drink with him, Rach! It's not like we're checking into a room at the Leaky Cauldron! He's MARRIED, for Merlin's sake!"

"You're completely mad. Lily, you're with JAMES. He LOVES you. You love HIM. Why are you going off doing shots of Firewhiskey with your sixth year sweetheart, who just happens to be married with a kid!?"

"Because Josh is my friend," Lily answered. "Yeah, I know James loves me and I know that I love him. But why's that supposed to stop me from catching up with an old friend?"

"Lil, what if you still have some repressed feelings for him in your mind or something-"

"I don't."

"Can you imagine what James will say? Lil, he's crazy about you. You can't just go off with another guy."

"Rachel, he's not just some other guy," Lily enforced. "James knows Josh and he knows that I'm over anything Josh and I ever had. I'm with James now. I'm not going to do anything stupid that would hurt him."

"Then don't," Rachel said. "Don't go tomorrow night. Lil, don't do this. Please."

"Since when do _you_ tell me what to do, Rach? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Rach, just lay off her for a second," Jez finally interrupted. "She knows what she's doing. Lily's not going to go do anything too terribly stupid. We know how she and James feel about each other and we know that Josh is a good guy. Everything will be alright."

Rachel was quiet for a moment before saying, "Look, I just don't want anything to happen to you and James. You two mean so much to me, and not just individually. Seeing your 'perfect' relationship is such an inspiration and... I don't think I could bear to lose you two."

"You won't, Rach. I promise," Lily assured her. "I'm going to talk to him about when he gets home tonight. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right, Lil... I hope you're right."

------------

Later that night as Lily and James were cleaning up the kitchen after supper, James brought the subject of Friday night up before Lily even had a chance to mention it.

"So... I was thinking that we could spend tomorrow night packing and making sure we both have everything we need," James offered. "You know how careless I can be, and I don't want to forget anything."

Now seemed as good a time as any to bring it up. "I'd love to, James, but... I already have plans."

"Oh, you and Jez going out or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm going out for drinks with a friend."

"Whom?"

"Someone I ran into today at work... remember Josh Wood?"

"Mark's brother... yeah, I reme- wait," James said, thoughts coming back to him. "Isn't he that guy that you were with in sixth year?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. He's married with a kid now, and we thought that maybe we could do a little catching up."

"Don't," James said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go," James repeated.

"Why not?"

"Because, Lil... I don't want you going out on dates with your ex."

"James, it's not a date and he was never really my boyfriend- he was more of a friend," Lily explained. "He helped me pass Transfiguration that year."

"Yeah, but still..."

"James, nothing's going to happen. He's married, okay? He has a kid. He's already made it clear that it's not 'that' kind of a date."

"But what if something happens between you and it turns into 'that' kind of a date?"

"Then you should trust me to do the right thing!" Lily shouted. "You _do_ trust me, don't you?"

Lily and James's eyes met, and James took a few too many seconds of thought before he answered.

"Lil, it's him I don't trust."

"Oh my God. No, it's not. You don't trust me. You _honestly_ believe that I'd... you really think I'd cheat on you? James... I can't believe you think I'd stoop that low. I'd NEVER do that to you!"

"Lil, I know that. I just don't trust him, I told you that."

No matter how many times he said it, there was still something in his eyes and the tone of his voice that told Lily otherwise. It was just a flicker of doubt, but it was enough to drive an icepick into Lily's heart.

"I... I can't believe this, James. I-"

"Please, don't go tomorrow night, Lil. Just don't."

"Why? Because you don't trust me? Because you're afraid I'd cheat on you?"

"No, that's not it, I've told you that already. Please, Lily... don't go."

As Lily glared back into James's pleading eyes, something clicked.

"You know what?" she said, turning on her heel. "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're sure as hell not sleeping in my bed."

"Lily, it's my bed, too."

Lily scoffed as she opened the bedroom door. "No. Not tonight, it isn't," she whispered before going into the room and slamming the door behind her.

---------

"There's no need to be upset about it, Lil. Couples fight all the time," Jez reassured Lily. The advising was taking place Friday night as Lily changed out of her work robes and into something more suitable for going out. It was already quarter past seven. Lily and James had gotten held over work due to it being their last day before the trip, but the pair had hardly acknowledged each other's existence. James had made his bed on the sofa Thursday night and had Sirius retrieve his clothes for the following morning and was out of the flat before anyone else had awoken. Everyone was having a hard time choosing sides of the battle because no one really knew what had sparked it.

"I'm not upset," Lily said quickly, shimmying into a denim miniskirt.

"You're not?"

"Nope," she replied as she began to sift through shirts. "I'm pissed."

"That's more like the Lily I know," Jez said with a fake smile. "Come on, you know he didn't mean it, Lil. He trusts you! You know he does!"

"No, I _thought_ he did. But you should have seen the look he had on his face, Jez... it was just this faint light of doubt. And it hurts... the fact that I was totally and completely in love with him and trusted him with my heart, but he didn't trust me to stay faithful to him."

"Even you have to admit, Jez- it's pretty awful when your own boyfriend doesn't trust you," Rachel said as she came into the room. "Relationships are built on trust."

"Exactly," Lily said. "Thank you, Rachel. Since when are you on my side?"

"Since I overheard your argument last night," Rachel admitted with a guilty look. "Face it, Lil- you can be pretty loud when you yell."

"True. Argh!" Lily groaned as she threw a shirt across the room. "Why'd he have to do that? Why? Right before we go to leave. And over something so trivial! I can't believe it, and I can't find a stupid shirt to wear tonight!"

Rachel laughed softly. "He's just being a jerk. We all know that. And here," she said, selecting a green v-neck tank top. "Put this on under that jacket, add those boots."

"Thank you. It was driving me bats," Lily said with a smile as she began to don the ensemble Rachel had selected.

"So what are you going to do about all that? You know, Barcelona and the seminar and all?" Jez asked as she drifted over to Lily's jewelry box and began to accessorize.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to avoid him," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe he'll come to his senses and apologize and admit what an idiot he is or maybe he won't."

"It'll work out, Lil. It always does," Jez told her, handing her a few chain necklaces to layer over the green shirt.

"I only wish I had your faith in it, Jez," Lily said as she turned to the mirror.

For the first time, she was scared of what she saw. Was something really wrong with her to make James lose faith in her? What could she have possibly done? Was she that bad of a person?

She didn't even know anymore, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

----------

"Wow, you look nice," Josh said as he and Lily took their seats at the Leaky Cauldron later that night.

"Thanks," Lily said with a smile.

"What do you want to drink?" Josh asked as he waved down a waiter.

"Um... I think I'll skip on the alcohol and avoid a hangover for my trip tomorrow. Just a butterbeer."

"Trip? What trip?" Josh asked after ordering.

"I was accepted to attend the Biannual Defensive Spell Creation Seminar. I leave for Barcelona tomorrow night," Lily told him.

"Really? That's supposed to be really hard to get into... only a couple of people from a few select Ministries get in. Who else was accepted?"

"Umm... James," Lily said, not really feeling like talking about him.

"James Potter? I heard that you two were dating. I didn't believe it, of course... I remembered how much he used to annoy you."

"Well... we _were_ together, not sure if we still are or not," Lily admitted.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"He... he didn't want me to come tonight. He thought that something was going to happen between us and... he didn't trust me."

"Wait a minute- start at the beginning. I didn't even know that you were with him. I thought you hated him, especially after that whole fiasco on the train ride home," Josh said.

"I did hate him, but seventh year... he changed my mind. He did a lot of maturing and he really tried and... I finally got a chance to see the real him, and I liked it. We've been together since last November. We both got accepted into the Auror program, along with Rachel, Sirius, and Remus, and Jez is becoming a Healer, so we all moved in together after graduation. Things had been going pretty good, but..." Lily's voice trailed off as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"What happened?" Josh asked gently.

"I told him that I was coming here with you tonight, and he got all upset and told me not to come. We got in a big fight and I told him that he should trust me and I asked him if he did and... he tried to cover it up, but I'd already seen the look in his eyes. And... I just can't be with a guy who doesn't trust me. It's not worth it."

"Lily, that's not something to get that upset over," Josh told her.

"What? Josh, he didn't trust me to just come here tonight and catch up with you."

"I highly doubt that James doesn't trust you," Josh said. "He's just protective of you. I'm the same way over Jenny."

"I'm confused," Lily admitted.

Josh smiled. "Look, it's a guy thing, and especially a guy who is really in love with his girl thing," he began to explain. "I know I don't like Jenny going out with her group of friends from work because I worry that some idiot will try to make a move on her."

"Then why do you let her go?"

"Well, I didn't at first. Of course she ignored me and went anyway, but that's not the point. I eventually had to believe that if something did happen, she had the sense to do the right thing. But it was really hard at first. I cared so much about her that the concept of having to share her with someone else, even friends, was hard for me to grasp."

"So you're saying that he'll get over it eventually?" Lily asked, trying to put it into simpler words.

"Basically, yes. If he wants to keep you, he has to."

Lily shook her head. "I don't know, Josh... you should have seen the look on his face."

"Lily, trust me- he will get over it."

"But-"

"Lily! Just trust me for once, okay?"

"Okay, change the subject," Lily said quickly. "What about you? I want details all about how Jen's doing and little Oliver."

"I actually brought a Muggle picture of him for you to see," Josh said, reaching for his wallet. "We had to get some done for Jen's parents and I just figured I'd keep one."

Lily gasped. "He's adorable! He looks just like you!"

"Nah, he's got Jenny's smile. And her love for Quidditch," Josh said proudly.

"You're kidding. He's still a baby, how can he already like Quidditch?"

"Jen takes him flying on the weekends and he loves it. He's even got his own mini-Quaffle that he plays with around the house," Josh explained with a smile.

Lily laughed. "That's too cute. I'm so happy for you, Josh. Everything seems to be so perfect for you."

"What about you? You're going to Barcelona, for Merlin's sake. How is that not perfect?"

"Well, let's see- the love of my life doesn't trust me, for one, and we're fighting-"

"Which will work itself out in the end, I can assure you of that," Josh interrupted her.

"Anyway," Lily said, changing the subject again. "Where's Jen tonight? At home with Ollie?"

"No, my parents have him for the night. Jenny's gone to this huge party that someone in her department's having-"

"Kelly? Down in Magical Sports?"

"Yeah, were you invited?"

"Sort of... that's where Rachel and Sirius are tonight."

"Wait, Rachel Morgan is actually dating Sirius Black?" Josh asked incredulously. "When did hell freeze over?"

Lily laughed. "Oh, I have SO much to tell you about," she said with a smile before delving in to the happy tales of seventh year.

-----------

Lily politely declined Josh's offer to walk her home, instead wishing to be alone with her thoughts as she made her way back to the flat. If James really was just being overprotective of her, why wouldn't he just own up to that? There was no harm in admitting it. If anything, it would just show her that he loved her. Why would he put them through this so unnecessarily?

She had never meant to hurt him. She just wanted to spend some time with an old friend. So what if she had snogged that friend in the library a few times? It was over a year ago and had just been a fling to help Josh get over his fight with Jen. Besides, it didn't matter now- Lily loved James and only James. There was no one else she'd rather spend the rest of her life with than him. That's why she had accepted his promise ring back in June. She thought that showed how devoted she was to him... but apparently she had been wrong.

What had she ever done to make James's trust in her falter? No matter how many times she went over it in her head, she came up blank. Things had been going so well for them; why did they have to get mucked up now, right before they left for Barcelona? Lily had already been planning their free time out in her head, as she was sure James had been doing, too. Now it was all screwed up. So much for a romantic week in Spain. They could barely look at each other; how were they going to inhabit the same hotel room for seven days and nights?

There were so many questions that Lily had absolutely no answers to as she unlocked the door and let herself into the flat. It was past midnight; Jez and Remus had already gone to bed and Sirius and Rachel had yet to return from their party. There was still a soft glow coming from the living room. As Lily entered the kitchen, she saw that it was James. He was still packing. He had apparently gotten everything he needed from their room and was trying to squeeze it into his suitcase.

"You know, it helps if you use a Shrinking Spell," Lily offered, making her presence aware to him. He looked up for only a brief moment before turning back to his packing. Lily shrugged and began making her way to her room.

"Did you go?" she heard James ask as she turned the doorknob to go into the room. She turned around and looked at James, whose eyes hadn't drifted from his suitcase.

"Yeah," Lily said. "I did."

"Anything happen?"

"Hmph. If it had, why would I tell you?"

Lily's words stung James, as he winced and looked up at her. Their eyes met, and neither said a word. Lily finally tore her gaze away from his hazel eyes and went into her room, leaving James alone for the second night in a row.

----------

"I just... I can't believe she'd do that!" James told Sirius the next day around noon. Sirius was still lying in bed while Rachel had staggered off to rummage through Jez's stores and find some Hangover Potion. James had yet to finish packing, even though he and Lily's Portkey was set to leave at 5:30.

"Shhhh, Prongs," Sirius whispered, his hand to his forehead. "Talk in small letters."

"She was wearing this skirt that was up to here with those boots of hers and a jacket over that little green tank top- you know the one that I'm talking about."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. I love that shirt."

"Shut up!" James snapped loudly.

"Shhh... small letters, please."

"But I asked her what happened and she was all, 'If something had happened, why would I tell you?'" James said, returning to his quieter voice.

"And?"

"And now it's killing me... thinking that she might have actually done something with him. I can't live with that. What if she did? What if it really is over between us?"

"Look, James," Sirius said, trying to sit up but stopping and returning to his pillow. "This is why you two are fighting. Do you actually believe that she would so much as think about kissing someone other than you?"

James sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't even know anymore, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "You dolt! The answer is 'No, Sirius, she wouldn't. Wow, I sure am glad I talked to you. I don't know why I ever was such an idiot as to think that Lily would cheat on me! Thanks, Padfoot. Now I can go fix things with her before we leave for Barcelona for a week so she won't smother me in my sleep.' That is what you're supposed to say. Now repeat after me-"

James just looked at Sirius. "Why would I say that?" he asked.

"Because!" Sirius yelled, immediately regretting it. Now he really wished he hadn't had that last shot of Firewhiskey last night. "Because, James- you two are the perfect couple. She trusts you; why can't you do the same for her?"

James didn't answer. "This week was going to be so perfect. I was going to take her out for dinner sometime next week and give her this," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a weathered looking purple velvet box, "to replace that promise ring."

He flipped the box open to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an intricate diamond setting that had small goblin-made pearls on either side of it. Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"Dude. You were really going to ask her to marry you?" he asked.

"Yep," James said, nodding. "It was my grandmother's engagement ring... one of those that got passed on from generation to generation. But now... hmph. Screw it. I highly doubt that she'll even want to talk to me."

"Prongs, promise me that you'll fix things with Lily Flower in Barcelona," Sirius said. "If you come back and still haven't patched things up, I will be forced to make an intervention with the help of Rachel, Moony, Jez, Wormtail, and- dare I say it? Your mother."

"No," James laughed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sirius asked, doing his best to make a serious and intimidating face.

"Dear God, you would."

"Exactly. Now run along and finish packing. And please, in the name of Quidditch and all else that is holy, PLEASE find me a Hangover Potion before my head busts open!"

-----------

"You should've seen the way he looked at me after I said it," Lily was explaining to Jez. "Not only was he totally checking me out- and I could tell that the fact that I'd worn that skirt and that top with those boots was driving him crazy- he was looking at me like it was my fault! Like _I_ was the one who didn't trust him. Like I was the one who had ended it."

It was early Saturday afternoon and all three girls had crowded into Jez's room, where the aspiring Healer was quickly brewing a new batch of Hangover Potion for Rachel and Sirius. Remus had gone to work for his weekend shift, and Rachel was lying on the bed, trying to stay completely still. Her head was killing her, so Jez and Lily were talking softly as Rachel listened.

"See? That's why I chose that top and those boots," Rachel whispered hoarsely. "Just keep wearing clothes like that around him. He'll crack eventually."

"I don't think that's the best way to go about it, Rach," Jez said as she added a pinch of powdered moonstone to the bubbling cauldron. "She has to convince him to trust her again, not just want to fall into bed with her."

"It's just ridiculous. I don't know what to do," Lily said, shaking her head. "If I try to apologize for getting mad, there's still the fact that he doesn't trust me. He'll never own up to it on his own, and even if I instigate a reconciliation, there's still not a one-hundred percent chance that he'll reciprocate."

"What was that? In smaller words this time," Rachel requested.

"If she says she's sorry, we still don't know that he'll say it, too," Jez explained.

"Oohhh," Rachel said, nodding slightly.

"Well, you have to be sneaky about urging him to apologize," Jez advised. "Do and say little things that will push him toward saying sorry. That way he'll think it was his idea and he'll do it."

"She's right. But be stealth about it, Lil," Rachel said. "You're way too obvious sometimes."

"So... what if he doesn't apologize? What if nothing works? What if... we really are-" Lily struggled to even form the word before she was interrupted.

"Don't you dare even THINK that word, Lily Marie Evans!" Rachel snapped, making her best angry face. "There is no way that you and James Potter will be over, not as long as I have anything to do with it."

"Same here," Jez said. "If we all have to get together and play relationship therapist, we will. You two cannot be over, especially over something so silly."

"Relationship therapist?" Lily asked. "As in, sit us down on the couch, ask us how we feel-"

"Yes. I can bring home some books on psychology and relationships and we will work it out. I'm not going to let my best friends break up over a stupid trust issue," Jez said.

"Me neither," Rachel chimed. "If I have to pummel James Potter to a bloody pulp for you, I will, Lil."

"Rachel, just worry about getting over this hangover before you think about beating the crap out of James," Jez suggested.

"Psh... I could do it," Rachel said nonchalantly. "But is that potion done yet? My head is killing me!"

-----------

"Alright, so this is it!" Jez said happily. Everyone had filed into the living room with Lily and James's baggage and surrounded the Portkey that Remus had brought home. Lily and James were to go to Spain via an old mangled garden decoration of a cherub. It was less two minutes before five-thirty and everyone was finishing up goodbyes.

"Don't forget to bring us back presents!" Sirius reminded them.

"And take pictures with that Muggle camera I gave you so I can send them to my little brothers!" Jez said.

"And take notes so you can teach us how to make spells when you get back," Remus added.

"And... do us all a favor," Rachel began. "When you come back... don't be fighting. If you are, we'll have to intervene."

"And you don't want us to do that," Sirius added.

"It's time for us to go," James said, ignoring Sirius and Rachel's request as he grabbed his bags and Lily did the same. "Ready?" he said to Lily, picking up the mauled cherub.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lily muttered, grabbing onto the disgusting decoration.

"Three... two... one," James said. He felt a yank from behind his navel as the living room full of friends disappeared and he and Lily were off to Barcelona in a swirl of colors and unanswered questions.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that... well, you probably didn't. But I left you with a kick-butt cliffie that will have you eagerly awaiting the next chapter... Chapter 50 (which I can't believe I'm going to reach... it's crazy! I can't believe I will have written that many chapters to a story!) will answer the questions about Lily and James's future. Life's been pretty good... I survived my first week of the year back at school... the work load was surprisingly lighter than expected, with the small exception of AP English Wednesday night. I now have an A in AP History, something I thought I'd never get! Studying really does pay off. Next week brings a four day weekend (Friday is Lee/Jackson day, a VA holiday; Saturday and Sunday as usual; and Monday is Martin Luther King, Jr. Day) and the removal of my top wisdom teeth on Friday, so don't expect an update then. The the next week I have my Reading SOLs (A state required test to make sure that you've learned what you're supposed to learn) so don't look for an update then, either. The last week of January, however, I have two days off between semesters, so look for an update then! It's the soonest I can manage. Until next time, lots of love, joy, and dancing in third block because you finally have all A's, Emma.  



	50. The World of Relationships, Part I

Thank you times a million to my wonderful and irreplaceable reviewers who have waited much too long for this latest installment! Yall mean the world to me!

Yes, it really is me, and yes, I am back, and yes, this is a new chapter. I know, such a shock, isn't it? I know, it's been four months since I updated last. But if you've kept up with my profile, you know the problems I've been going through. School is driving me insane, my brother crashed the computer, the guy I was going to ask to prom is dating my best friend (and this guy and I haven't talked since,) and, oh yeah, my Grandaddy died last week. He's been sick with cancer for a long time, and his body just finally gave out. But it's been really rough on my family, having to take care of him and helping my grandma and... it hasn't been fun, let's just put it that way.

So I was depressed yesterday after having finally achieved some sense of normalcy, and I sat down to re-read what I had finally rewritten of Chapter 50... and I thought, you know what? I'm never going to post a 20 page chapter. So why not divide it up into two parts? There is a perfect stopping point, and your reviewers are ready to burn you at the stake because you abandoned them. So here it is. I know it may not seem very good... but I think after I finish and post the second part, I might go back and combine it into one chapter so it will be a landmark piece that I can be proud of. Until then, please enjoy (and excuse any grammatical errors) and review Chapter 50, part 1!

* * *

Chapter 50- The Magical (and Problematic) World of Relationships, Part 1 

Lily and James landed with a thud in the lobby of the most upscale hotel in Barcelona's magical district. The entire room seemed to be built from goblin-made marble whose iridescence was enthralling without being blinding. An elaborate sparkling fountain was in front of them, and beyond the fountain was a set of glass doors that revealed the last remaining bits of the captivating Spanish sunset as the sky gave way to the enchanting twilight.

Both Lily and James found themselves entranced by their gorgeous surroundings. Lily finally snapped out of it and turned around, then began making her way toward the front desk. James remained hot on her heels. There were many signs at each of the clerks at the desk, all in different languages. Lily finally selected the one that said, "Biannual Defensive Spell Creation Seminar Attendees, Check in Here" in English.

"Hi, we're with the British Ministry for the seminar," Lily said to the lady who was running the check-in.

"Lily Evans and James Potter?" she asked after scanning her notes.

"Yes."

"Suite 717," the lady said, reaching for sets of keys.

"Wait," Lily said, stopping her before she could do anything. "Is there any chance that we could get separate rooms?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Miss- with the seminar, we're booked solid. I can try to squeeze you into another suite-"

"No, it's fine," Lily said, shaking her head as she reached for one of the keys that the woman handed her. "Thank you."

Lily began to walk toward the elevators, leaving James behind. She hoped to make him take a separate lift, but she forgot that James's legs were longer and he was much quicker. He slipped in just before the doors slid shut.

It seemed to take an eternity just for the elevator to rise above the ground floor. Lily wasn't sure she could take seven floors of this... the elevator car was small, and James was standing so close...

Suddenly, the cable seemed to hit a bump. The jolt sent Lily tumbling forward into James, who dropped his bags and caught her with his arms around her. Lily was suddenly very conscious of her body movements and how she had tensed up. James was looking down at her, his hazel eyes taking everything in. James's fingertips rested right on Lily's spine and she was painfully aware of close they were. She quickly pulled away, flustered.

"Sorry about that," she said nervously, brushing her hair behind her ears as she turned her gaze to the floor. "Thanks."

"No problem," James said quietly, his eyes never leaving Lily. It was so difficult for him to stop looking at her. This fighting was starting to get to him. He couldn't keep doing this. But he had nothing to apologize for! If she was the one expecting an apology, she was in trouble.

But it seemed that this time apart was making him appreciate a few things more. Number one, how beautiful Lily was. God, he could have sworn that her hair had never looked that soft and pretty and perfect. And why did she have to wear that shirt, that navy blue one that fit her just right and made her look even more perfectly gorgeous?

The second thing was how nice she was and how good it felt to talk to her. He was beginning to miss those heart-to-heart talks they would have about everything. Sure, Sirius was okay to talk to... but no one understood him quite like Lily. Talking with her helped him relax and unwind... maybe that's why he felt so stressed now.

He was especially beginning to miss how good a kisser Lily was. He didn't know if his senses were more attuned to things now that they hadn't kissed in a while, but the scent of that vanilla lip gloss she wore was driving him crazy, as was the way it made her lips shine and look so utterly kissable. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and-

Damn it. He had to get better control of himself if he was going to spend a week with her like this, he realized as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Lily was first out, leaving James to follow behind her.

They finally came to room 717. Lily unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a lavishly beautiful and spacious room. The walls were a soothing creamy taupe color and the carpet was a soft and fuzzy beige that complemented the walls. The dark polished furniture and the burgundy bedspread and curtains were the perfect touches.

"Wow... when they said they were splurging for a suite, they didn't lie, huh?" James said, looking around in awe at their temporary abode.

"Uh-uh." Lily couldn't help herself as she replied. This room was like paradise. From the gorgeous view of the city that the windows offered and the sliding glass door that led to a balcony, to the large beautiful desk and the enormous king-sized bed-

Wait, there was only one bed, Lily realized, her heart dropping to her stomach. Why was there only one bed? They hadn't requested it pre-fight. Did everyone in Minister Greywing's office know about their relationship?

"Look, I'll just sleep on the floor," James offered. Apparently, he had realized the dilemma, too. "Or we can get them to bring up a cot or something."

"Don't be stupid," Lily said. "It's more than big enough for the both of us. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." She quickly used her wand to draw a line down the exact middle of the bed, choosing the side closer to the door for herself. She began unpacking her things and making herself at home. James looked around the room a little more first, admiring the view of the night sky from the balcony before deciding to unpack his things, too.

He unzipped his suitcase and reached begin removing things but instead found a piece of paper, covered with many familiar handwritings.

_Talk to her, you idiot!_ was written in a scrawl similar to Sirius's.

_Admit how stupid you were_ said a round handwriting that had to be Rachel's.

_Fix it, or else_ was written in a tiny, microscopic print that James placed as Jez's.

_Just tell her how you feel- she'll understand_ was written at the bottom in Remus's scribbly handwriting.

James stared at the parchment in disbelief. His friends were too sneaky. And too nosey. And too involved in his personal life. He had to do something about that.

James crumpled up the piece of paper and stuffed it into the corner of his suitcase and continued unpacking, his friends' comments eating away at him.

As if by a stroke of fate, the pair finished unpacking at the same time. An awkward silence swept them as they looked at each other nervously. James decided to begin working on his friends' requests.

"Um… want to go get some supper or something?" he asked.

Lily looked up at him in disbelief. Was he really serious?

"With you?" she asked, grabbing her purse.

James nodded. "Yeah."

"Let me think about it… no," Lily said, heading for the door.

"Why not?"

"I don't know… maybe you don't trust me to go out on my own, so you want me to go with you to make sure I don't do anything I'm not supposed to," Lily snapped. "So, guess what? I'm going alone."

With that, Lily left, slamming the door behind her. As soon as the door shut, James kicked the nightstand beside the bed in frustration. How was he going to fix this if she was completely unwilling to go along with anything?

He needed a plan… something strong but subtle, something great but doable…

But why couldn't he think of anything?

------------

After he had supper, James spent a long time just wandering the streets or Barcelona, trying to clear his head. It was late when he returned to the hotel room, and Lily was sitting at the desk, sifting through some papers in her pajamas. He could help but notice how cute she looked in the light blue bottoms with the big white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she seemed deep in thought.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked, startling her.

"Oh, I was about to go to bed, but first I thought I'd just look at this stuff they gave me on the seminar when I came back earlier," Lily said, holding up a manila envelope. "It's got the schedule and the requirements and all. Tomorrow night's this mixer type thing where we get to meet all of the other people and the instructors and stuff. The first session is Monday morning from ten o'clock until four with an hour-long lunch break at twelve-thirty. The rest of the day is free time to explore the city."

"That much free time? Really?" James asked, walking over and sitting in the chair beside the desk, peering over at the papers.

"Yep. They even gave us some maps and brochures of recommended places to go and things to see," Lily said, passing some of the material to him.

"I think I walked past that building tonight," James said, noticing a beautiful structure featured in one of the brochures.

"Really? Why'd you go there?" Lily asked.

"I just explored for a while… needed to clear my head," James told her, avoiding her gaze. "Look, Lil-"

"I'm pretty tired," Lily said quickly, standing from her seat. "I think I'm going to go ahead and turn in."

"Yeah... sure," James said, nodding. He watched helplessly as Lily turned down the covers on her half of the bed and picked up a book before snuggling up under the covers. She began reading, something she always did before she went to sleep each night. James took this opportunity and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put his pajamas on. For Lily's sake, he bypassed going sans t-shirt as usual. He figured that she really didn't care to see him without a shirt for once.

When he came out of the bathroom, Lily had already turned the lamp on her side of the bed off and was curled up, apparently asleep. James went over to his side and slipped under the covers, clicking off the lamp and turning his back to Lily. He got comfortable and then closed his eyes, inviting sleep to take him.

"James?" asked a small, quiet voice in the darkness.

"Yeah?" he replied, not turning over.

"I was just checking," Lily whispered, her voice sounding a little distressed.

"I'm still here, Lil," he told her, smiling faintly.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help but asking.

"Nothing... just a little homesick, I guess," she replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

James stayed awake, staring at the wall, not being able to get back to sleep. If Lily was still talking to him enough to say all that... maybe he should try to apologize or just say something.

"Hey, Lil?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she answered groggily, obviously drifting on the edge of sleep, not really perceptive of what he was saying.

James sighed. "Never mind. Sweet dreams."

He spent hours staring at the ceiling.

------------

After a few hours of fitful and restless sleep, James awoke to find himself in a compromising position. He had followed the rules and stayed on his half of the bed all through the night. Lily, however, had rolled over across the line and was curled up next to him, her calves intertwined with his. Worst of all, she was facing him with her head just barely resting on his chest.

James debated the possible outcomes of whatever he decided to do. If he decided to drift back off to sleep and Lily woke up, she'd blame it all on him. But if he went ahead and woke her up now, he'd save himself even more fighting by pointing out that she was on his side of the bed.

But he didn't want to do that. She looked so cute and peaceful, even if her mouth was hanging open slightly and the remnants of drool could be seen on her shirt.

But he had to wake her up. He didn't need to be causing any more problems between them. He was already having enough trouble fixing the first problem he had caused.

It seemed that James wouldn't have to bother waking Lily up. She began to stir, snuggling closer to James and pulling the covers around her tighter. Her eyes fluttered open, and she began taking in her surroundings. She looked at James confusedly, not quite knowing what was going on.

"Good morning. Uh… you kinda rolled over the line in your sleep," he pointed out to her.

Lily looked over to her other side, noticing that she had clearly crossed the line, not him. "Sorry," she said, untangling her legs from his and sliding away. "I guess it was just habit or instinct or whatever."

"It's all right," he assured her as she yawned and stretched her arms up toward the headboard of the bed.

Then it dawned on Lily. She had rolled over in her sleep and curled up next to James. She had broken the rules. And he hadn't freaked out and pushed her away. Was this a step toward progress or something? Or was it just a really weird and awkward moment? She didn't care to find out.

"Umm… I'm going to go ahead and get my shower," she said, avoiding the situation entirely. She jumped up and began gathering her things.

As Lily disappeared into the bathroom, James realized that that was the second time that she had blatantly put a halt to his attempt at reconciliation. How was he ever going to get anything done if she wouldn't give him a chance? Why _wouldn't_ she give him a chance? Did she enjoy fighting like this?

He needed to clear his head. He suddenly found himself wishing that this hotel had a Quidditch pitch. Wait… they had almost everything else. Couldn't they have a pitch, too?

He was out the door before he even had a chance to think about it.

------------

The hotel did indeed have an indoor pitch, and James spent nearly an hour flying around on a borrowed broom, venting his frustrations with the entire situation until the entire thing was nothing more than one of the specks on the floor far below him. After you reached so many meters in the air, everything else vanished.

When he returned to the room, he breezed wordlessly right pass Lily, who was brushing her hair in the mirror, and grabbed his things and headed straight for the shower. Lily was taken back. He had been so eager to talk earlier, and now nothing? Where had he gone anyway? His hair looked a little windblown- well, a little more than usual, - but a quick glance outside told her that there was no sign of a breeze. The only way his hair became that messy was if he-

That was it. He had found a broom somewhere- maybe even a Quidditch pitch, too- and gone flying. He only did that when he was feeling an extreme of a certain emotion, like happiness or anger. Lily was pretty sure that he wasn't ecstatic about anything at the moment. Crap. She'd driven him to flying. She couldn't help the fact that she was nervous to talk about it. The idea of getting all those emotions and feelings out in the open- along with the prospects of the effects they would have on their already endangered relationship- scared her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see those effects, either.

In fact, she knew she wasn't.

------------

Lily and James both separated and went their own ways for sightseeing and shopping for the rest of the morning and early part of the afternoon. Lily returned earlier than James to get ready for the mixer with all the other attendees. She took the little black dress that she'd borrowed from Rachel out of her suitcase and put it on, admiring the swingy skirt that Rachel had on all of her dresses. She pulled her hair back from her face using a black headband and added a small strand of pearls. Then she went into the bathroom to do her makeup. When she came back out, James was there, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"You look nice," she commented, causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Oh. Thanks. You too," he said quickly. The awkwardness of the whole situation was overwhelming.

"So, want to go on down to the ballroom?" she asked. "I think we have to be together when we check in or whatever."

"Yeah, sure."

The pair left the room, locking the door behind them. They caught an elevator down to the lobby with a family and exited wordlessly. They made their way to the ballroom, which was emanating loud, yet soothing classical-esque music as people filed in. Lily checked them in and they followed suit as a long line of witches and wizards, all around their age, went into the massive ballroom. People from all different ministries were mingling, stumbling through conversations in a variety of languages.

James was accustomed to these types of things; he had been to dozens with his parents. He had learned that there were certain groups of people who were always drawn to each other. You could usually tell these people by where they gathered or how animatedly they were speaking. For example, his group of choice, Quidditch enthusiasts, tended to meet up off to the side of the room, somewhere between the front and the back, yet not quite the middle. Most participants in the conversations slouched with their hands in their pockets, only moving to demonstrate a particularly tricky or complicated technique.

James spotted his people immediately. A blonde guy was waving his hands wildly as he showed a difficult Chaser technique to a group of five guys and three girls. He began to go join them, but someone grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What was that for?" James asked annoyedly as Lily pulled him off to the side.

"Don't leave me," she whispered urgently.

"Why not? You don't want to be with me any other time," James said. "Why should now be any different?"

"Because… I don't know anyone."

"Neither do I. That's the point of a mixer. You get to meet new people. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go meet some fellow Quidditch fans-"

"James, please don't leave me," Lily said. "I mean… I'm shy. I'm not a real people person. I can't just go up to a group of people and introduce myself and jump into the conversation."

"Then what are you going to do? We're going to be with these people for the rest of the week, Lil."

"I don't know… just… don't leave me now. Please?"

James sighed, glancing back over his shoulder at the Quidditch group, who was now laughing at some hilarious tale told by a short black-haired kid.

"Fine. I'll stay with you," James said, giving in. "But not for the entire time. The first… twenty minutes. Then you're on your own. You have to learn how to do this yourself."

"Thanks, James. Really."

"Come on. Let's go see if we can't find some fellow smart people."

So Lily and James circled the crowded room for a while, occasionally stopping to chat with some friendly brainiacs and lecturers. More than once, James felt the urge to take Lily's hand or slip his arm around her waist. This usually occurred after the male majority of the room's eyes intentionally swept over her more than once. Yeah, he knew she looked even prettier than usual tonight so any straight man in the room was unable to resist a look, and yes, he knew that she technically was not his girlfriend, but even so… he felt the obligation to protect her.

"Well, my time is up," James reluctantly told Lily after they had been walking around for a while. The truth was, his time was more than up. They had circled the room multiple times and it had been nearly an hour since they had begun.

"Oh, well… that's okay. I can do this," Lily assured him.

"Alright. Well I'll see you back in the room later tonight." With that, James went to join the group of Quidditch players, which had now grown to eleven people.

Lily, on the other hand, was now thinking that she couldn't do this. There were more than one hundred people in the room and they were all from different countries and it was just so overwhelming. She needed something to drink.

James watched from afar as Lily drifted toward the punch table. Oh crap- she was joining the wallflowers. And not the good wallflowers, either- she was joining the ones that congregated by the food and spoke to no one, not even each other. But this was something she had to do on her own. He jumped back into the conversation about Keeper techniques, trying to stop worrying about Lily.

'_This is ridiculous,' _Lily thought to herself a long while later._ 'I should just go back to the room and spend the night curled up with a sappy romance novel and a box of chocolates. Just like old times.' _She finally decided that she was going to do just that, stepping forward to make her way to the door. Unfortunately, a rather large obstacle impeded her trek to the exit as she ran straight into a guy, causing his punch to splash all over his front.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz," Lily said, quickly turning and grabbing some napkins from the punch table as she began to dab at the front of his white shirt.

"No, it's alright," the culprit of Lily's clumsiness said. "I never liked this shirt anyway." Lily noticed that while the guy was speaking perfect English, he possessed a heavy accent that she placed to be Italian. She looked up (Why did she have to be so short? Why did she always have to look up at people?) and found herself staring into a pair of glittering dark brown eyes that made her heart skip a beat. The man's black hair was almost curly and just brushed the collar of his white shirt, which stood out against his deeply tanned skin. Lily automatically felt her cheeks flushing... she always blushed around a really cute guy.

"Hello, I'm Marco," Cute Guy said, extending his hand and offering a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lily," Lily said, returning the handshake and the smile.

"Where were you headed off to in such a hurry, Lily?" Marco asked.

"Um... back to my room, actually," Lily admitted.

"Why back to your room? The fun is just getting started."

"Yeah, but... I'm not good at all of this."

"And what is this, exactly?" Marco asked puzzledly.

"This going up to complete strangers and striking up conversations," Lily explained. "I'm really shy, and... it doesn't come easily."

"Well you are talking to me... or is it just easier to speak to people whom you have drowned in punch first?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah, I think that makes it less difficult," she said, her smile growing. Suddenly, she didn't feel so shy.

After James finished his tale about an especially complicated Snitch save, he spared Lily what he swore was one last glance... in fact, every time he had looked at her that evening he had sworn it was going to be the last time. This time, instead of a quick look, his eyes were drawn back... Lily was talking to someone, laughing at someone's jokes, smiling at someone...

A male someone.

A tall and no doubt what Lily considered a good-looking someone.

It shouldn't have bothered James as much as it did... but the more he looked at Lily, who was smiling and laughing and batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair, as she talked with this guy, the angrier he began to get. What happened to her being shy?

He let it go on for a while, letting Lily feel like she could do something on her own. Then James casually drifted over to where Lily and that guy were standing a bit too close for his comfort.

"Hey, Lil," James said, catching her attention as he slid his arm around her shoulders. "You ready to head back yet?" He gestured to the thinning crowd.

Lily, not appreciating James interrupting her conversation with Marco, cut her eyes sideway at James, giving him a look that clearly said, '_If you don't get your hands off me right now I will hex you into the middle of the next decade.'_

"No, I'm fine," Lily replied in her sweet voice, trying not to let Marco see how much James was aggravating her.

His plan having backfired, James was forced to make an exit. "Well, just let me know when you're ready to leave."

Lily smiled. "Don't worry. I won't," she said, choosing her words carefully, watching as James walked away.

"So, where were we? Oh, my potion horror story," Lily said, resuming her conversation with Marco. "I tried and tried everything I knew, but it kept bubbling and was coming out of my cauldron when-"

"Maybe I should turn in, Lily," Marco interrupted, adding a yawn for effect. He shifted uncomfortably and seemed unusually stiff.

"Why?"

Marco waited a minute before replying. "That man... was he your boyfriend?"

"No. No no no no no," Lily told him, shaking her head vehemently. "I mean, he used to be... but he kind of screwed it up. Big time. Don't worry. I'm not with him."

Nodding slowly, Marco seemed to loosen back up. "So... I've got an even worse potion horror story. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Lily grinned, knowing that she was wrong to ever think that the night would be a total waste.

------------

James had spent a good thirty minutes pacing the length of the room before giving up on waiting for Lily and beginning to loosen his tie, only to have Lily come in at just that moment. Their eyes met briefly, but Lily quickly diverted hers as she slipped off her shoes.

"So," James said, trying to break the silence. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lily asked cluelessly.

"That. With that guy."

"It was nothing," Lily said, brushing it aside.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Why does it even matter to you? It's not like we're together or anything," Lily shot back.

"Lil-"

"Don't you 'Lil' me," Lily snapped. "See? This is why we're having issues. You get jealous too easily! You can't seem to trust me with any guy but you. I don't see why. It's not like I'm a huge flirt or a skank or anything."

"Didn't seem like that just now," James said, not realizing what he said until the words had stung.

In a flash, Lily had shoved James against the wall and had her wand pointing at his neck.

"You did NOT just say that," Lily said in a low voice, her eyes glaring daggers at James.

"I didn't mean it like that. Lily, you're not a skank. Trust me, I have never thought that. Just... lower your wand and we'll talk about it civilly-"

"NOW? You want to talk NOW? Why the hell didn't you want to talk Thursday night? Give me one good reason why I should not Bat-Bogey hex you RIGHT this instant!" Lily shouted.

"Because," James said, carefully thinking about his answer. "I want to talk now."

Lily blinked a few times, then lowered her wand and turned away, walking over to her side of the room. "All right then. Talk. Go. Now. Let's hear it," she said, turning back to face him.

Suddenly James was at a loss for the words he wanted to say. "I... I can't help that I get jealous, Lily. You're so beautiful and so perfect that it's nearly impossible _not _to get jealous when another guy looks at you."

"So? James, just because another guy looks at me doesn't mean that I'm going to go hook up with him in the broom closet! You have to have some faith in me, or else things will never get back to normal."

"I'm trying Lily, believe me, I am-"

"Well you're not trying hard enough," she snapped. Lily was suddenly blinking rapidly, as if she was trying to keep from crying. "James... this is ridiculous... you and me... this should not be happening to us. We used to be better than this."

"I know we were- are," James said, catching himself.

Lily sighed, wishing that he hadn't said that. It just made things all the more complicated.

"We just need to try to make things work," James said. "Not necessarily the way they were before, because something was obviously wrong with that. Maybe if we start out slowly... just trying to be civil toward each other... maybe we can work something out."

"Can we start by trusting each other?" Lily offered. "Because I think we really need to find our way back there before we try anything else."

James nodded. "Yeah. I think we can do that."

"Good, because I have to change and go meet Marco again- he wants to take me out on the town for the rest of the evening," Lily said quickly, opening a drawer of the dresser to find something else to wear. She pulled out a tank top and looked over to see James standing there, staring at her with his jaw dropped in shock. It was then that Lily began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding!" Lily told James with a huge grin. "You believed me? Seriously?" She found herself unable to control her giggles.

"Shut up," James said, shaking his head. "It's not that funny."

"Yes, it is! You were so upset that I was going to go out with him, weren't you? That's part of your problem, James," Lily said, her tone softening. "You... you have to trust me to go out and do things on my own. You have to let me be my own person sometimes, because you won't be with me every minute of every day."

"But I want to be. I always want to be there for you. Always," James told her.

Lily smiled faintly. "I know. But you can't. It's a simple fact of life."

James temporarily resigned himself to defeat. "So we're going to trust each other, and we're going to try to be civil. Think we can do it?"

"Psh. I know I can... only thing I'm worried about is you."

* * *

A weird ending, but it was the best place to stop. Don't think for a second that everything is perfect between Lily and James... it's a start toward civility, so there will be more drama and more jealousy, all to come in Part 2. This chapter isn't that great, but I had to rewrite a lot of it because of my brother crashing the computer and losing all my files. Nevertheless, it's an update, right? 

So other than all my drama, I guess life is decent. I got my driver's license. :D I have no car, but I have a license, which is nice. I've seen some good movies (300, anyone?) and bought some awesome CDs (Elliott Yamin, Daughtry... basically the only good people from Idol last season. That reminds me! Vote for my VA boy Chris Richardson!!!) And I have good friends... very good friends. And an amazing family that I could not have made it though the past few weeks without. And I got my SAT scores back! My first time out of the gate and I got an 1870. Not too shabby, especially my math. Some perfect SOL scores, a 100 on a Pre-Calc midterm, registering for new classes next year (AP English, AP Statistics, AP Government, Chemistry, and Physics) all have made school almost bearable. And as always, I find my solace in the amazing episodes of Grey's Anatomy (I'm seriously considering writing a GA fic... because I'm becoming more and more obsessed with that show.) And the best things of all? Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End trailer AND toys at Wal-Mart! Muahahah! May 25 is coming!!!

So thank you for all the reviews. They mean the world to me. I hope I still have readers out there somewhere! I can't make any guarantees on part 2 at the moment, what with my uncle being in the same condition as my grandfather and school and all... but please stick by me! I promise it will all be worth the wait eventually! Until next time, lots of love and acting like a kid in a candy store when you see a Will Turner figurine in the toy aisle at Wal-mart, Emma.


	51. The World of Relationships, Part II

I know there's no excuse for how ridiculously late this update is. The last time I updated was... April of last year, I think. Wow. That's bad. I had a horrible summer (two more people in my family died) and then senior year started and it has been beyond hectic, juggling 3 AP classes, extra curriculars, college apps, financial aid forms, and scholarships, not to mention trying to keep my sanity and maintain somewhat of a social life. I'm sorry this is so late. I hadn't even given this story a thought in months until last week, when our internet went out. They said it would take a week to fix, so I started just flipping through the files on my computer and found Chapter 50, Part 2. I was utterly disgusted with what I had written- it was complete crap. So I rewrote it and decided to break the chapter into three parts instead of two (it works better for the flow of the story). So it's still partially crap, but not as horrible as it was. It may not be as long as you were hoping for (and definitely not as soon) but it's here- an update. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 51- The Magical (and Problematic) World of Relationships, Part II

Lily and James didn't sleep snuggled up together that night, but Lily did remove the line that divided their bed. James woke up the next morning before her, unable to sleep. He showered and dressed, then went out onto the balcony to enjoy the view of the sunrise and think. Today was going to be the day that he and Lily tried to work things out. Things were going to be better today. They were.

James trusted Lily. He really did and always had. For days now he had beaten himself up over his delayed reaction to her questioning of that. Now was the time to start changing things, and this time he was not going to mess them up.

Drifting back into the room, his eyes fell on Lily... he was so lucky to have her and be here, of all places, with her. She looked absolutely perfect right now, curled up in a little ball with her hair fanned out over the pillow. He could sit there and look at her forever.

But he realized that he couldn't do this... breakfast was being served in the hotel's restaurant until nine-thirty, and it was eight-thirty now. James knew from past experience that it took Lily twenty-five minutes at the least to get ready, so he needed to go ahead and wake her.

He shook her shoulder lightly, and she began to stir. "Mm... five more minutes," she mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"Lil, it's time to get up. We have to get to breakfast," he whispered.

Lily cracked one eye open and looked at him, hoping he was just teasing and that she could get more sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't. "Uggh," she grumbled, rolling over and stretching her arms toward the headboard before curling back up in a ball.

"Come on, Lily. Seriously. I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Oh, phooey on breakfast. Sleep is better," Lily said, turning her back toward him.

"Okay, that's it. You're getting up."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Make me."

With that, James jumped on the bed and began tickling Lily, causing her to shriek with laughter as she frantically pushed his hands away. Finally, James pinned her with her hands above her head. The laughter ceased.

"Okay. I'm getting up," Lily said softly, looking James in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Okay."

James got up off of her and Lily rolled out of bed. "See? I'm up."

"Okay. What next?"

"Shower. I'm going to shower."

"That's a good start."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. It won't take me long. Don't worry. We'll be at breakfast by nine."

"We better be."

"Oh yeah?" Lily said with a smirk. "Or what?"

"Or I'll tickle you again."

"Hm... not so sure that I would mind that," Lily said with a smile before gathering her things and heading into the bathroom.

----------

"Alright, everyone- let's settle down and get things started," a petite and elderly Spanish woman announced to the busy and bustling crowd that had gathered into the hotel's conference room. Each group of witches and wizards made their way to their respective tables, which were set up according to Ministry. Lily and James took their seats along with everyone else as the noise calmed down.

"Good morning, and welcome to the first of five Defensive Spell Creation Seminar Sessions," the lady said. "I am Ana Suarez, Minister of Magic for Spain. We at the Ministry hope that you thoroughly enjoy your time here in Barcelona, and we do wish that you learn as much as you possibly can in the short period of time you are here. It's an honor to host the seminar this year, but an even greater honor to see a talented and eager group of Aurors before me. I now turn the program over to a much younger and more capable leader. This young man is your first teacher of the week. He is the Lead Spell Creator and Tester for the Italian Ministry, the youngest to ever hold the position. I hope you take the great opportunity that you have to learn as much as you can from him, and now it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. Marco Matteo"

Lily was completely gobsmacked as Marco, _her_ Marco, walked out onto the stage, decked out in dress robes with a charming smile to match. James cut his eyes sideways at Lily, trying to catch her reaction without being overly obvious, while Lily did her best to hide her shock.

"Again, good morning and welcome to your first session of the seminar," Marco said in a voice much different than Lily remembered. This voice seemed more mature, more confident, and much more powerful. "As Minister Suarez said, I am Marco Matteo, and I have been working with the Italian Ministry's Spell Creation Department for over three years. I will be your main speaker for the next three days, and I will be assisting each group individually over the course of the following days as you attempt to create your own defensive spells.

"Now, we shall begin with a bit of background on defensive spells that should be review to you. The strength and effectiveness of each particular spell relies on a variety of elements involved in its creation, but in the end, much depends upon the dedication and focus of the caster. A broad knowledge of powerful ancient magical language is important, but not necessary, to the creation of a defensive spell. If you will turn to page seven of your Ministry-issued Information Booklet, you will find a condensed list of the more popular and widely used charms and the words used to achieve the desired effect."

As the room was filled with the sounds of flipping pages, James continued to sneak glances at Lily. If the fact that Marco was leading these sessions bothered her, she was hiding it quite well. Lily did not appear flustered in the least as she picked up her quill and began to scribble notes in the margins of her booklet, already amassing information and plotting what would be the pair's winning spell.

--------------------------

"Lily! Wait up!"

Whipping around in the doorway of the conference room, Lily saw Marco coming toward her with a wide grin on his face. The conference had just let out for the remainder of the afternoon, and James had gone off to the hotel's Quidditch pitch for a game with his friends from the mixer; one team lacked a Seeker, and he was more than happy to oblige (only after many assurances from Lily that she could survive a few hours without him). She was now caught up in the crowd that was exiting the conference room to enjoy the rest of the day.

Moving off to the side so she wouldn't block traffic, Lily waited with a warm smile as Marco finally made his way over to her. "So what did you think of today's session?" he asked with a rather smug expression.

"I liked it," Lily admitted, "but I had this small problem with the speaker... see, I met him last night and he totally forgot to mention that he wasn't a participant in the seminar, but in fact an _instructor_," she teased.

Marco laughed. "I sorry. I should have told you," he apologized. "But most girls are usually intimidated by it all."

"What, the whole Head of Spell Creation and Testing of the Italian Ministry at only twenty years old? Why would _anyone_ be intimidated by that?" Lily asked.

"You know what I mean," Marco said. "I just didn't want to be the abnormally gifted wizard for once in my life. Please tell me that this small omission hasn't ruined my chances of taking you out to dinner tonight."

Lily was taken aback for a moment. The way Marco had slipped that into the conversation in such a casual (yet remarkably adorable) way kind of left her breathless. She was startled and nervous for a second, but quickly regained her senses.

"Marco... I don't know. I'm not sure James would be too happy about that," she said.

"James? That man you said wasn't your boyfriend last night?" Marco's face reflected his confusion.

"Yeah... we tried to patch things up last night. We're taking it slowly... civility, honesty, trust. You know, the basics."

"What better way to test his trust in you than to go out to dinner with me?" Marco offered with an incredibly charming grin.

Lily shook her head, seeing the flaw in her argument and giving in to defeat. "I guess you're right. What time?"

"Why don't you meet me in the lobby around 6:30? And don't wear anything too dressy; we're not going to a four-star restaurant, I can promise you that."

"All right then. I'll see you at 6:30," Lily said, turning and leaving a very happy Marco behind her.

She just hoped James would feel the same way.

--------------------

James stepped out of the elevator on the seventh floor the second the doors slid open. He was on a Quidditch high and couldn't wait to tell Lily about the brilliant catch he had made in the match. After that and a quick shower, he intended to take Lily out for a fancy dinner followed by a nice walk on the beach, where they could watch the moonlight sparkle across the clear crystal waters of the Mediterranean Sea and talk for hours.

Little did he know that Lily had other plans.

He slipped his key in the door, anxious to see how Lily would react to his plans. He pushed open the door to find her already getting ready for the evening's activities. She wore a pair of jeans with a simple white peasant blouse, and her shiny red hair was pulled back from her face. She was slipping on a little lip gloss as James shut the door behind him.

"Wow, you look nice," he commented, smiling at the sight of her happy face. "A tad under dressed, but-"

"James, I'm glad you're finally back," she interrupted, capping her lip gloss and dropping the tube into her purse. "I didn't want to just leave a note, but it's almost time for me to go."

"Go where?" James asked, perplexed.

"I told Marco I would meet him for dinner tonight," Lily explained, watching as James immediately tensed up, his eyebrows drawing together and his mouth forming a stiff line. "It's nothing huge, I promise."

"But, I thought we could go out tonight," James told her. "You know, try to get things back to normal."

Lily's face fell. "James, I'm sorry. I already told him I'd go with him."

There was an awkward silence before James asked, "Is it a date?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't think so. I told him that we were trying to patch things up and he seemed to be accepting of that."

Another silence fell over them, this one lasting considerably longer. James was trying to gain some control of the anger that was boiling over inside of him, taking deep breaths to prevent him from shouting at Lily that she could never see this guy again.

"Do you like him?" James finally managed to ask in a semi-calm voice, but he wasn't quite able to hide the acidic edge of his speech.

Lily sighed. "James," she whispered, stepping closer to him and bringing her hand softly to the side of his face. "We're supposed to be trusting each other, remember?"

"I know, I just..." James began. His anger had completely vanished the minute Lily touched him, but it was replaced by a whole new kind of tension.

"James, look at me." Lily's hand moved his head so that his hazel eyes met her green ones. "I don't like him like that. Please, don't be this way. I'm begging you to trust me," she murmured, brushing her soft hand down his slightly stubbly cheek.

Almost every worry James melted away when Lily said that. There was no way that he would ever trust this Marco guy, but he had no reason not to trust Lily.

"So I guess I'll see you when you get in tonight?" he asked, offering the slightest suggestion of a smile.

Lily's face lit up. "Of course," she said, standing on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Don't stay out too late," James told her as she stepped into her shoes and picked up her purse.

"I won't. Wait up for me, okay?" Lily requested with a smile as she opened the door.

"Don't worry. You can count on it," James said, returning the smile as Lily slipped out the door.

He didn't have to tell her that he would be waiting up because he was fraught with worry that this Marco character would try something on her. Nor did he have to tell her that letting her walk away from him took every ounce of self control in his being. She looked absolutely stunning, and he had to hold himself back from capturing her mouth with his.

This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

----------------

"So how did your friend take the news that you were going out with me tonight instead of him?" Marco asked Lily. They had just finished dinner at a quaint little restaurant and were now strolling the streets of Barcelona, admiring the way the city lit up at night.

"He wasn't exactly thrilled," Lily answered truthfully. "But all things considered, I think he handled it well."

Marco smiled. "I can't blame the guy for getting jealous. I mean, you're gorgeous. Don't even try to deny that our waiter was hitting on you."

Lily blushed. "Come on, stop it."

"I'm serious. You're a very attractive woman, Lily," Marco continued. Lily noticed that he had managed to move a little closer to her as they walked. His proximity made her a bit nervous. "Last night at the mixer, every guy in the room had his eyes on you. Don't you ever notice it?"

Shaking her head, Lily answered truthfully. "No. I'm always noticed for being the brains of the operation, not the beauty. I can't say that I mind it, either."

"Really? Why?"

"Because," Lily began, "I want people to see past it. There's more to me than just my looks. That's why I'm so comfortable around James. I mean, he tells me how beautiful I am or whatever, but that's never been his reason for liking me. He sees past it and likes me for who I am."

Marco nodded. "Just so you know, I like you for who you are, too. You're one of the first girls I've met that can actually hold an intelligent conversation without spacing out every five minutes."

Lily laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

They began to slow their pace before eventually stopping in front of Sagrada Familia. The building was absolutely stunning, lighting up the Spanish sky and making the moon and stars seem absolutely dim in comparison.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lily said, her eyes wide as the lights of the church sparkled in them.

"Yeah, it is," Marco replied. Lily didn't notice that he had been looking at her, not the building.

Lily was still admiring the building when Marco leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She was in complete shock and followed her first instinct- to push him away.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked, glaring at Marco in disgust.

"A kiss. In Italy, it is a generally accepted sign of affection," Marco explained. "Is it not so back in Britain?"

"Not when the object of your affection is in a relationship already," Lily informed him.

"Lily, you said so yourself- he's not your boyfriend."

"Yes, he is. We're trying to work things out."

"But he just let you come out with me tonight?"

"Marco, he trusts me!! Besides, he knows that you're just a friend."

Marco's face fell. "Just a friend?"

Lily nodded. "Marco, I'm sorry. I just don't see you in that way. The truth is... I've never seen anyone but James in that way."

There was a silence as Lily allowed this realization to sink in for Marco. "I guess if the only way I can have you in my life is to be your friend," he finally said, "then I'll just have to be your friend."

"Good, because I like having you as a friend. Now come on," she said, linking her arm through his. "Let's start heading back toward the hotel before it gets too late. I'll spring for some ice cream on the way back."

-------------

Lily's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she made her way back to the hotel room later that night. She hadn't felt a thing when Marco kissed her, only regret that the wrong pair of lips were against hers. Marco liked her, but the only person she had and ever would truly love was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

She opened the door to find James leafing through the booklets they had been given at the session that morning, scribbling something frantically in the margins of the workbook pages. He looked up when he saw Lily come through the door, then stood and quickly shoved the papers off to the side.

"Hi," he said rather breathlessly, searching for any clues as to the evening's events in Lily's countenance.

"Hi," Lily returned, dropping her purse on her bedside table, turning to look at James.

"So... how was it?" James inquired nervously.

"Dinner was really nice," Lily answered truthfully. "But afterwards kind of sucked."

Not meaning to, James perked up when he heard this. "Really? Why?" he prodded, trying to retain some sense of normalcy to his voice.

"Well... Marco kissed me."

Every fiber in James's being immediately tensed as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "What did you do?" he finally asked.

"I pushed him away," Lily replied. "Because all I could think about was how absolutely horrible his kiss was in comparison to yours, and how you were the only person I could ever feel anything for-"

Lily didn't get the chance to say anything else. James had bridged the space between them in what seemed to be a single stride and had slipped his arms around her. His mouth was on hers in the blink of an eye. It wasn't creepy or cold like it had been with Marco; it was a warm and welcome kiss that made her feel bubbly and breathless. She didn't hesitate to let her hands snake up to his hair, lingering on his chest and shoulders momentarily.

It had been so long since James had kissed Lily that he didn't think he ever wanted to take his lips from hers again. Judging by the sounds Lily made as his hand brushed lightly over her neck, she felt the same way. Their current positions weren't allowing him much access to her mouth, so he gently pushed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss.

A moan escaped Lily's mouth as James's hand slipped behind her neck, turning her head at a slight angle. His body was pressing into hers, and she suddenly felt so tiny and fragile against his tall and muscular frame. He had _never _kissed her like this. Most of their previous kisses had been so sweet and reserved, but this one had a raw passion to it. James wasn't holding anything back, and neither was Lily.

This went on until it became painfully obvious that Lily's lungs require more oxygen than they were getting. She unwillingly pried her lips away from James's, gasping for air. He didn't miss a beat, just moving to place soft kisses down her neck.

"James," she whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, his lips never leaving her skin.

"I thought we were taking things slowly," she said, silently cursing her mind for over-thinking things when her body was telling her to shut up and kiss James again.

There was a soft groan as James stopped kissing Lily's neck, pausing to rest his forehead against her shoulder and breathe. He took a moment to regain some control over his actions before apologizing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let that go as far as it did. I just-"

"No, don't be sorry," Lily interrupted him. "That was... wow. I just... that's as far as my mind will let me go tonight. You were working on destroying every last bit of self-control I had in me. And I kinda need to breathe for a minute."

James nodded, pulling himself away from Lily and walking across the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a pillow and an extra blanket from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously as James began setting up a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Making me a bed for tonight," James explained. "If I sleep in the same bed as you tonight, I won't be responsible for my actions. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that's a step you're not ready to take just yet."

Lily sighed and nodded in response. "Well, at least not a step I'm willing to take tonight," she admitted.

James's ears perked up. "But soon?" he asked hopefully.

Lily nodded. "Very soon."

* * *

I hope that was worth it. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!!! I'll completely understand if you yell at me in your reviews (or even refuse to review), but I felt obligated to post what I had so far.

Life is going well for me, other than the fact that I'm sick with a virus right now. I've gotten into 3 of the 4 colleges I applied to, and two have offered me a lot of money (one, which I think I'm going to, offered me a LOT of money). I'm still waiting to hear back from the fourth college. School's going well... all As so far. Hope everything's going well for my readers, too. I miss updating every week for yall!!! I wish I could still do it. Life was so much simpler back then. But anyway... until next time, lots of love and falling asleep in the middle of movies because of cold meds, Emma.


End file.
